Between LOVE & REVENGE (愛と復讐の間)
by LisLarbalestier
Summary: "Muchas veces llegas a un punto sin retorno, donde debes elegir si amar o morir... amé y sufrí como nunca, me mataron en vida, así que elegí seguir estando muerta, solo así conseguiría hacer justicia por todo el daño que me hicieron..." "Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, y esta es mi historia... la que me llevó a estar en la línea que hay entre el amor y la venganza.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con fines meramente recreativos.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Muchos creen que la felicidad la encontramos justo cuando estamos frente a nuestra alma gemela... nuestra mitad, la última pieza que faltaba para completar el rompecabezas al que llamamos vida.

En mi juventud era de las personas que creía en los cuentos de hadas, y en el tan soñado "felices por siempre". Hubo un tiempo en el que creí encontrar a mi príncipe azul, el que con su dorada armadura lucharía por mi amor y me rescataría de las garras de la estricta familia en la que crecí. Lamentablemente ese sueño de amor quedó en eso, un estúpido sueño de una chiquilla de dieciséis años que se pegó de bruces con la espantosa y cruel realidad.

Desde ese momento comprendí que el mundo estaba plagado de maldad, y que al más pequeño atisbo de luz, siempre había alguien dispuesto a apagarlo. Aprendí a ser cruel y encerré a mis sentimientos de tal modo que no pudiera volver a caer en esa horrible trampa llamada amor. Ya había tenido mi dosis suficiente.

Lo que no esperaba era que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, mi olvidado y magullado corazón latiera con más ímpetu con que alguna vez lo hizo.

Dicen que una simple mirada a los ojos de la persona predestinada a ser nuestro compañero, basta para saber que ya terminó nuestro sufrimiento, que es una nueva oportunidad para dejar el pasado atrás y volver a empezar.

Si lo hubiese comprendido en el mismo instante en el que su mirada se cruzó con la mía, ahora estaríamos juntos... y tal vez seríamos felices.

Pero mi historia no ocurrió así, no. Mi historia de "amor" va más allá de una común. Aún después de encontrarlo, las heridas aun latentes de mi pasado no pretendían darme una nueva oportunidad, estaba cegada de rabia, de odio y un dolor que nunca nadie más que yo entendería.

Hasta ese momento era un ser vacío, a quien lo único que le importaba era complacer a aquella familia estricta, hacerlos ganar cantidades impronunciables de dinero y buscar venganza contra aquellos que me dañaron siendo tan joven. Lo único real para mí era odiar como lo hacía... y por estar tan ciega fui incapaz de detenerme, o lo hice, pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Lo lastimé de tal forma que ahora me sería imposible verlo nuevamente a la cara. Sigo tan vacía como siempre, a diferencia que ahora tengo un nuevo motivo para vivir.

En mi vientre crece el fruto más puro de mi amor por él. Un cariño y una entrega que no fue falsa, a pesar de construirse bajo los cimientos de las mentiras y medias verdades que me llevaron a querer destruir a su familia.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo justo al día en el que lo conocí; si tan solo no hubiese dejado que el odio y la sed de venganza tomaran las riendas de mi miserable existencia, quizás, solo quizás, no estaría sufriendo este calvario que me ha dejado perderlo. Tampoco hubiese hecho las cosas tan viles que me enviaron a huir como una de las criminales más buscadas en la ciudad de Konoha y todo el País del Fuego.

Le pediría perdón de todas las maneras posibles si por un instante Dios me permitiera tenerlo en frente por última vez. Su padre y su hermano no se portaron bien conmigo, es cierto, pero aquello tampoco me daba el derecho de hacer tanto daño como el que les hice. Al final fueron los Inocentes quienes terminaron sufriendo las consecuencias de mis actos.

Quisiera volver y enfrentarlo, pero soy tan cobarde que no podría hacerlo, ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Sé que soy de las más buscadas en mi país y las cinco grandes naciones, están siguiéndome los pasos.

Unos cuantos retoques, como cambiar el color de mi cabello, unas lentillas de colores que oculten el tono único de mis ojos —un distintivos de mi clan—, ganar un poco de peso por el avanzado estado de gestación y una nueva identidad me han bastado para burlarlos en varios aeropuertos del mundo; pero mi tiempo se está agotando, ya casi no tengo escapatoria. Debo darme prisa en desaparecer para siempre.

No quiero que me capturen, me arriesgaría a perder a mi hijo... eso es algo que no podría soportar, ya lo perdí todo, él es lo único bueno que queda en mi vida, la única ilusión de ser medianamente feliz.

A diario vivo con el miedo a que me reconozcan. No es fácil burlar a las autoridades, ni mucho menos vivir con la zozobra de ser atrapada. No permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio me ayuda a no dejar ningún rastro.

Pero, ¿A quién engaño?, Esto no es vida. Mi bebé pronto nacerá y tendrá que huir como un criminal igual que yo... claro, si no me encarcelan en el intento... como de costumbre seguirían pagando los inocentes las consecuencias de mis actos.

Ya tengo el lugar perfecto para brindarle una vida tranquila a mi hijo, una pequeña isla donde nadie nunca nos encontrará; Dependiendo como salga todo, algún día podré decirle la verdad —si mi egoísmo lo permite—, para que cuando sea mayor regrese por todo lo que me pertenece. Reclamar lo que es mío... lo que es suyo.

Me pareció un buen plan al principio, aunque hay momentos en los que dudo, yo nunca dudo al pensar algo y es una mala señal. No me gusta esa sensación de inseguridad. Me pone algo tensa estar a la expectativa, según mis cálculos este debe ser mi último movimiento para encontrar un poco de paz en mi tormentosa vida.

Me siento observada. Sé que alguien me está mirando desde hace un rato y como si abriera la caja de pandora con ello, todos mis temores se escapan y apoderan de mi ser. El corazón comienza a latir desbocado y mi respiración se vuelve más pesada, un presentimiento me advierte que algo anda mal.

El instinto me dice que corra… que huya lo más pronto posible del aeropuerto, que estoy en peligro, me atraparán y me encarcelarán. La razón, por otro lado dice que me tranquilice, que si corro y huyo como loca levantaré sospechas y me delataré ante las autoridades.

Le hice caso a la razón. Además no podía emprender a correr con casi siete meses de embarazo encima. Me tranquilicé, respiré profundamente como aprendí en mis prácticas de yoga junto a mi querido Yashamaru. Si alguien me veía haciéndolo no levantaría sospecha alguna, sería la cosa más normal, una contracción… a fin de cuentas soy una mujer embarazada.

Logré tranquilizarme un poco, pero continuaba sintiendo el peso de esa mirada que me alteraba...

«Cálmate _Hime_ , es solo tu imaginación» «Todo va a estar bien». Me decía para calmar mi angustia, pero nada estaba bien.

La persona que acechaba desde la distancia por fin se materializó frente a mí, un escalofrío me recorrió entera, su mirada acusadora me aterró.

« _Me reconoció... siempre lo haría, nadie me conoce tanto como él._..» aquellos taciturnos ojos negros se centraron en un lugar específico de mi anatomía. Miré hacia el mismo sitio y en un impulso desesperado acaricié mi abultado vientre de modo protector.

Cerré los ojos incrédula, lamentando mi mala fortuna...

« _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ »

« _¡No puede ser posible!_ »

« _Estoy atrapada_...»

Eran los pensamientos que se galoparon sucesivamente en mi mente.

Ya era hora de dejar la razón a un lado, mi único propósito ahora era huir lo más rápido posible. Estaba segura que él no dudaría en entregarme...

« _Fue a quien más daño hice, le mentí_ ».

« _Me quitará a mi hijo, no lo puedo permitir_ ».

Una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, tanto así que sin más corrí todo lo que pude.

Corrí y corrí por largos pasillos, necesitaba salir cuanto antes, era lo que repetía una y otra vez en mi atormentada mente… pero todo fue inútil, él llevaba las de ganar, no tardó en acorralarme de tal modo que mi huida fue imposible.

Se acercó a donde estaba, jadeante por la carrera. Me atrapó, impidiendo que pudiera tratar de defenderme, mis fuerzas menguaron, y ya no pude resistirme.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentí exhausta y mareada, mi vista comenzaba a fallar, cada vez estaba más nublada, su rostro se distorsionaba y entonces comprendí que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Lo último que vi fueron esos ojos negros, mismos que una vez me miraron con amor, como creí verlos en ese momento...

Lo escuché decir mi nombre, sonaba preocupado… era obvio que mi amor me traicionaba al hacerme delirar. Oyendo de nuevo su voz, la oscuridad me consumió hasta desvanecerme entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello world, I'm back again... Estoy empezando a resubir los capítulos. espero que les guste.


	2. HINATA - 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con fines recreativos.

* * *

 **Hinata**

* * *

La mirada de Hinata se perdía en los bellos paisajes que adornaban el camino para llegar a la ciudad de _Konoha_. Había cambiado después de trece años de ausencia. Su vuelo privado arribó al _Aeropuerto Internacional Nidaime Hokage_ a las ocho de la mañana procedente de _Uzushio_ , capital de _Uzu no Kuni_ , cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a la que fue su casa durante sus primeros quince años de vida.

Los nervios se arremolinaban en la boca de su estómago, llevaba más de una década sin poner un pie en ese país, pero había razones de peso que la condujeron de nuevo al lugar que la vio nacer.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto al centro de la ciudad tardaba al menos cuarenta minutos. Poco a poco el vehículo de alquiler dejaba atrás el follaje extenso que los acompañó durante gran parte de la travesía, para adentrarse en una de las metrópolis más modernas e importantes del mundo. No había duda que _Konoha_ cambió durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos, el desarrollo urbano y tecnológico era más que evidente.

Pudo observar varios rascacielos que antes no estaban allí, en cierto modo era gratificante, seguramente muchas de esas construcciones tenían el sello de las empresas Hyūga impresos en ellos.

Sonrió al pensar en ello, su familia era de gran prestigio en la Nación del Fuego, la más importante de las cinco grandes y una que durante generaciones contribuyó al desarrollo económico, político y social de ésta. Nadie en el país pasaba por alto quienes eran los poderosos Hyūga, mucho más ahora que era precisamente ella, Hinata Hyūga, la causante de que últimamente los medios nacionales y en especial los internacionales, nombraran insistentemente el prestigioso apellido del que hacía gala.

Desde hace algún tiempo su nombre e imagen acapara los flashes de la prensa entre las cinco grandes naciones y el soberano Reino de _Uzu_ , único país de la era moderna que aún era regido por monarquía y sin lugar a dudas uno de los más ricos y prósperos del mundo.

Hinata Hyūga era una mujer que lo tenía todo, un nombre respetable, dinero y una belleza arrebatadora, con un porte altivo de reina que haría que cualquiera besara el suelo por el que camina.

Cualquiera pensaría que tenía la vida resuelta y sin complicaciones, nada más por haber nacido en el seno de la familia Hyūga. Ciertamente llevar ese apellido le abrió muchas puertas en la vida, tanto en el ámbito personal como el profesional, en especial en este último. Pero ella no era una Hyūga común, no. Hinata era nada más y nada menos que la heredera universal del imperio familiar y hasta más.

Con su metro sesenta de estatura, cabello negro azulado, cuerpo de diosa y ojos extraordinariamente exóticos, era una mujer de armas tomar. Tal vez su belleza dejara a más de uno con la palabra en la boca, no era para menos, pues era considerada una de las mujeres más deseadas del país, pero el físico no era lo importante, detrás de esa belleza estaba un cerebro altamente cualificado, que dentro de poco asumiría la responsabilidad de llevar las riendas de _Hyūga Group & Co_., la constructora transnacional más importante de las últimas décadas.

Los Hyūga eran importantes en su país, pero su éxito era tal que traspasaba fronteras. El poder que ostentaban en la Nación del Fuego, no se comparaba con el que se esparcía entre las cinco grande naciones y _Uzu_.

Contratos multimillonarios eran llevados a cabo por el gigante de las megas construcciones, y entre ellos destacaba la futura sucesora del actual presidente.

Hinata podrá tener una belleza exuberante, pero no es eso precisamente lo que la hace ser el centro de atención de los medios, sino las últimas negociaciones que ha llevado a cabo con los esquivos empresarios de _Uzu_ , firmando con ellos un contrato multimillonario en el que su sede en dicho país se encargaría de llevar a cabo la distribución urbanística, modernizar —preservando la arquitectura histórica como nación— y restaurar los principales edificios emblemáticos del Reino.

Las noticias circulan por todos lados, y es imposible que alguien en esos momentos no sepa quién es ella y lo poderosa que se ha vuelto en tan pocos años dentro del negocio de las construcciones.

La famosa heredera es realmente una gran estratega, con una audacia propia de un depredador, es capaz de conseguir plantar cara al más duro adversario sin dejar de lado esa osadía que la caracteriza. No teme a nada y en un mundo dominado en mayor parte por los hombres, Hinata se ha convertido en una sorprendente excepción.

La supremacía la lleva en los genes, su padre es un arquitecto de renombre, nada más y nada menos que el todopoderoso Hiashi Hyūga, presidente del imperio que alguna vez heredará, hombre de confianza del Presidente y del _Hokage_ de la ciudad.

Por el lado materno no se queda atrás, Hisui Mishima de Hyūga es una distinguida dama de _Uzushio,_ casada desde los dieciocho años con el afamado arquitecto y empresario, e hija única y heredera del prestigioso banquero, Hiro Mishima.

Ambas familias durante años han creado una alianza con la que se apoderaron de importantes sectores de la economía global, si algo une a los Hyūga-Mishima, no son simples relaciones fraternales, hay algo más poderoso que atrae los intereses de todas las partes implicadas, y sí, son las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que entre ellos manejan.

El dinero viene de la mano del prestigio, y en eso los Hyūga son considerados los mejores, con una reputación intachable, son una familia que se rige por principios morales que están aún por encima de los estándares normales, decir que sus normas son estrictas es quedarse corto. Prueba de ello, el bajo perfil y conducta ejemplar en las vidas personales de las gemelas Hyūga, Hinata y Hanabi.

No solo basta con ser ricos y respetados, si se nace en esa familia, el deber ser es conseguir la perfección, o casi serlo. Suena absurdo, más aún con los tiempos que corren, pero lo cierto es que los años pueden pasar, las normas de lo moral y socialmente correcto se pueden modernizar con los años, pero en el clan Hyuga, el cumplimiento de sus reglas es algo sin derecho a réplica.

Las gemelas son prueba viva del decoro y la firme protección de la intimidad, no hay ningún comentario, chisme o escándalo en el historial de las dos, es como si fueron concebidas y moldeadas para ser exactamente lo que sus padres necesitarán a la hora de delegar sus funciones como cabezas de familia.

El parecido de las Hyūga es desconcertante, en una misma habitación donde estén ambas hermanas, sería difícil reconocer quién es quién. Solo aquellos que tenían el honor de entablar alguna relación de índole social con ellas, era capaz de distinguirlas.

Hanabi es la más introvertida de las dos, se la veía muy poco en los eventos sociales, mantenía una vida de bajo perfil, lejos de la prensa y dedicada de lleno a labores de caridad.

Hinata en cambio es más conocida, su vida está constantemente en la mira, pero no por chismes o cotilleo, sino por su increíble desempeño como profesional. Ella hace gala de su belleza, posa para importantes portadas de revistas, se codea con grandes personalidades del mundo del espectáculo, e incluso alguna vez llegó a protagonizar alguna campaña publicitaria de su misma empresa.

Las gemelas llevan vidas totalmente opuestas, mientras una se limita a pasar desapercibida, la otra acapara toda la atención. Pero no es que siempre las cosas hubiesen sido así, la verdad es que hasta que cumplieron quince años, sus papeles estaban invertidos.

Hanabi antes era la popular de las dos, la socialmente activa, una anfitriona nata que se comparaba con las habilidades de su querida madre. En cambio Hinata, era la más retraída, sumisa y menos sociable de las dos…

Ellas siempre fueron comparadas con el agua y el aceite, sus personalidades, caracteres y gustos no podían ser más dispares. Nunca llegaron a coincidir en nada y solos las personas que alguna vez llegaron a compartir de forma íntima con ellas, podía notar que a pesar del parecido cuan diferentes eran en realidad.

Hinata y Hanabi nunca se llevaron especialmente bien, al contrario desde temprana edad se fue desarrollando un desapego emocional por parte de ambas, en especial de la segunda. Hinata era la mayor, por minutos, pero mayor a fin de cuentas. De los cuatro embarazos de Hisui Hyūga, el único que llegó a feliz término fue el de las gemelas. La tradición familiar rezaba que el primogénito o el primer hijo varón era el heredero universal de la familia, en cuanto al segundo hijo, debía dedicar su vida en cuerpo y alma a servir con humildad al que sería el jefe de familia.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles al solo haber nacido dos niñas sanas y hermosas, sin un hijo varón se corría el riesgo de que se perdiera el apellido del clan en cuanto Hinata tomara esposo.

La esperanza y las responsabilidades que cayeron sobre la pequeña al nacer, menguaron un poco al conocerse la noticia del cuarto embarazo de su madre, por fortuna para todos, el nuevo miembro de la familia iba a ser un niño, con el nuevo nacimiento, Hinata que contaba con tan solo cuatro años pasaría a ocupar un lugar similar al de su gemela, al librarse así de la gran carga que suponía el título de cabeza de familia y heredera del negocio familiar.

Lamentablemente el pequeño nació prematuro, tan débil que durante días fue sometido a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, lugar donde su frágil cuerpo luchó contra la muerte. El parto de Hisui sufrió complicaciones que orillaron a la esterilización, truncando así el deseo de volver a concebir.

Durante una semana entera todos rezaron por la recuperación del recién nacido, pero lamentablemente, a la tres de la tarde de un viernes cinco de junio de mil novecientos noventa y dos, el heredero y última esperanza de librar a Hinata de la responsabilidad familiar, murió a los pocos días de nacido.

Desde allí su destino estaba escrito, se comenzaba a escribir el primer capítulo de su historia.

A raíz de la penosa muerte de su hermano, Hiashi depositó todas sus esperanzas en educar, moldear e implantar en ella los conocimientos, la disciplina y las responsabilidades que debía tener una jefa de familia y sobretodo, futura sucesora del emporio Hyūga.

Se centró de lleno en su educación, dejando de lado a su otra hija, quien en su mente infantil, se sintió desplazada por la que veía como su igual. Hasta entonces Hanabi no comprendía que hubiesen diferencias entre una o la otra, para la niña eran dos hermanas exactamente iguales que fueron criadas de igual forma hasta la edad de cinco años.

El cambio las distanció.

Mientras Hinata tomaba clases particulares, ya fuera de idiomas, matemáticas, literatura, ciencia, o sociales, Hanabi era asunto de Hisui.

Los años pasaron, con once años, Hinata vivía agobiada con demasiados compromisos, tareas y eventos con los que no se sentía cómoda. Desde que recordaba su rutina había sido la misma, se sentía presa y temerosa de cometer algún error que avergonzara a su padre. Hiashi era un hombre sumamente estricto que pedía más de lo que ella creía podía dar.

Constantemente era blanco de los reproches del consejo, los ancianos no daban tregua a cualquier nimiedad que pudiera ocasionar. Tantas críticas, miradas de desprecio por parte de ellos poco a poco fueron acabando con su tranquilidad.

Ver a su hermana era completamente opuesto a cómo era ella. Hanabi siempre sonreía, era muy segura de sí misma y hacía gala de un valor que nada tenía que ver con la insegura, sumisa y temerosa Hinata.

A veces realmente sacaba de quicio a su padre, Hinata era una niña sensible, sus constantes miedos la hacían susceptible a la marea de críticas que tanto Hiashi como los miembros del consejo familiar hacían sobre su carácter. Para ellos era una vergüenza que precisamente ella, la futura cabeza de familia, fuera un desastre en los intercambios sociales.

Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, no se sentía ella, a veces deseaba ser como su madre y hermana que parecían pasárselo bien, pero claro, ellas no tenían que lidiar durante toda la noche estar junto a importantes hombres de negocios hablando sobre la bolsa de valores y nuevos proyectos a emprender con los Hyūga.

Ellas simplemente se paseaban por los salones de baile charlando y disfrutando de las veladas, mientras ella las hacía de empresaria precoz que debía agradar a conocidos y extraños.

Pero aquellos malos momentos no apagaban la ilusión que aún brillaba en los claros ojos de Hinata, a pesar de todo tenía sueños y metas. Se decía a sí misma que algún día recorrería el mundo, a su corta edad había viajado más que cualquier otro niño, pero nunca tenía oportunidad de explorar los lugares que visitaba.

Se decía que cuando fuera grande viajaría por todo el mundo, hasta los lugares más recónditos de la tierra. También soñaba cómo sería su esposo, tenía la ilusión de casarse muy enamorada, no quería ser como sus padres, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre vio el trato frío y distante entre ellos, no tenían nada que ver con los libros que leía a escondidas de la biblioteca de su madre.

Tenía muchos clásicos de la literatura que la llevaban hasta tierras remotas que soñaba visitar. Se había jurado que cuando fuera la sucesora de la familia las reglas cambiarían, los hijos que tuviera no crecerían separados como ella lo estaba de su hermana y primo, al contrario, quería que ellos tuvieran la infancia feliz que ella no tenía.

Podía resultar ser una soñadora empedernida, pero qué sería de su triste existencia sino tuviese un poco de ilusión a lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Sí, se dijo muchas veces que su meta era traer cambios a su familia, se acercaba el nuevo milenio y según todos decían, esta nueva era avecinaba una gran transformación a la forma en cómo se veía la vida.

El tiempo fue pasando, los momentos con su hermana eran cada vez más efímeros, Hinata adoptó más responsabilidades y aunque mejoró un poco su actitud en las reuniones sociales o de negocios a las que asistía, no podía dejar de lado su timidez.

Corría el año dos mil dos, cuando Hiashi Hyūga la informó sobre su próximo destino. Por orden expresa del consejo se buscaba que Hinata fuese más independiente, todos llegaron a la conclusión que a la muchacha de casi quince años le hacía falta un cambio de aires, y relacionarse con otras chicas de su edad.

Dejó _Konoha_ para establecerse en _Uzushio_ , lugar donde estudiaría en uno de los internados más reconocidos del mundo, el instituto _Lady Royal School of Uzushio_ , no solo era importante su educación, también las relaciones que podía entablar allí dentro con las hijas de magnates con los que los Hyūga querían relacionarse, todo estaba premeditado.

La oportunidad de cambio llegó para Hanabi también, por órdenes de Hiashi ella tuvo que dejar _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni_ para internarse en un colegio de señoritas, pero éste estaba en _Suna_.

.

Después de su aniversario número dieciséis las vidas de ambas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados. A partir de entonces un secreto unía y separaba a las gemelas, mismo que hizo que sus personalidades distaran de lo que eran hasta ese punto.

La siempre vulnerable Hinata pasó a ser una joven fría, cínica y sin escrúpulos, obsesionada con convertirse en una arquitecta reconocida e importante mujer de negocios. Por su parte, Hanabi se alejó por completo del _jet set_ que significaba formar parte su familia. Se volvió más retraída y discreta al tiempo que su hermana brillaba a los ojos del mundo.

Trece años pasaron para que la joven y hermosa Hinata Hyūga regresara a su país natal. Estaba por cumplir quince años cuando su padre decidió enviarla al antiguo Reino y la separó por completo de todo cuanto quería, rompiendo los lazos que la unían a su madre y hermana.

No fueron esos años de distanciamiento los que hicieron que la relación entre las tres mujeres se fracturara irremediablemente. Una cadena de eventos, comenzando por los celos y la envidia que el tratamiento especial hacia Hinata despertó en la más joven de todas, sumado a las traiciones que le sobrevinieron las veces que volvieron a encontrarse, fueron el detonante para que cada una tomara caminos diferentes, alejando de lleno cualquier posibilidad de arreglo entre ellas.

La flamante heredera se convirtió exactamente en lo que su padre quería, esos años le sirvieron para entender que el mundo real no es para los débiles. A fuerza de golpes y malas jugadas del destino, dejó de ser aquella chiquilla inocente que creía en la bondad de las personas, en especial la de su propia familia. A ella la pisotearon y humillaron de la peor forma cuando era apenas una niña por ser tan benevolente, una actitud que causaba molestias entre sus mayores. Era esa una de las razones de su cambio, también la de su regreso después de haberse prometido no volver jamás.

Para ser la Hinata que era ahora le costó sacrificar su alma, sus sentimientos y su propia vida. El desamor, la traición y la maldad que le demostraron las personas en quien confió, hizo que una roca se instaurara en el lugar donde se suponía debía latir su corazón. Sanar cada una de sus heridas no fue fácil, al contrario, la mayoría de ellas eran de aquellas que solo el tiempo puede curar. Por suerte tuvo el suficiente para apaciguarlas.

Luego de graduarse con honores de la universidad le pidió a su padre la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo que _Hyūga_ _Group_ _&_ _Co_., tenía en _Uzu_. No tardó en hacerse un hueco en el complejo mundo de las mega-construcciones de la mano de la empresa que más temprano que tarde heredaría. Dedicó de lleno su tiempo en convertir todo lo que tocaba en oro, tanto que en el camino terminó perdiendo el último resquicio que quedaba de aquello que la hacía humana.

Cuatro años pasaron desde el día que una noticia la hizo querer regresar a _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni_ , consumida por la ira decidió por todos los medios posibles que ella debía volver por la puerta grande, necesitaba verlo nuevamente a la cara, que fuera testigo de aquello en lo que la convirtió.

¿La razón? Un hombre que conoció durante sus primeros años en _Uzushio_ y que fue el causante directo de cada una de sus desgracias. Él pertenecía a la familia dueña de la compañía inmobiliaria más grande del país, que era enemiga a muerte y competía con las empresas de misma índole anexas a los Hyūga, ese hombre era un Uchiha.

Fue entonces cuando una idea se le metió entre ceja y ceja. Venganza... y eso hizo los cuatro años antes de su regreso, planificar su venganza con la ayuda de su fiel amigo y confidente, Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba convencida que no fallaría, confiaba en su odio y estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo con tal de hacerles pagar cada una de las lágrimas que la hicieron llorar, en especial él.

Llegó a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, con más horas de antelación a lo que todos pensaban. El vehículo aparcó en frente a las ostentosa entrada de la mansión Hyūga. El chofer no tardó en abrir la puerta para ella, de la casa salieron varios sirvientes que con suma rapidez bajaron su equipaje de la cajuela, y con la misma rapidez desaparecieron en el interior de la casa. Dictó unas órdenes a su chofer, que este acató sin rechistar y se dio valor para por fin entrar al lugar que la vio crecer.

Entró a la lujosa mansión de la familia, se encontró con la misma casa fría y vacía de siempre, podía estar abarrotada de tanta opulencia, pero aquello no podía llamarse hogar, nunca lo había sido.

Los retratos familiares de distintas generaciones le dieron la bienvenida a medida que recorría los largos pasillos que la condujeron hasta su habitación. Durante el trayecto recordaba que alguna vez dentro de su inocencia e ingenuidad fue feliz en ese lugar tan triste.

La última vez que caminó por aquella instancia fue cuando partió hacia _Uzushio_ a estudiar en aquel reconocido internado, aún era una chiquilla llena de sueños... muchas cosas sucedieron desde entonces, ella no era la misma y era evidente que nunca más lo volvería a ser.

No perdió más tiempo rememorando algo que ya no venía al caso. El pasado estaba en el ayer y no se podía cambiar, no ganaba nada torturándose al preguntarse cómo sería su vida si no hubiese... cómo sería ella si tan solo... despejó su mente.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró sus maletas perfectamente colocadas sobre la cama, el señor Homura no había cambiado en nada, a pesar del tiempo continuaba sabiendo qué haría justo después de llegar de viaje, ciertos hábitos no se perdían. Llamó al mayordomo y pidió que le prepararan el baño, necesitaba relajarse antes de partir a la empresa.

Tan eficiente como siempre, las muchachas del servicio no tardaron en tener todo listo para que se relajara en la tina, la ayudaron con la ropa, mientras ella se perdía en las esencias y aceites aromáticos de su baño.

Al salir se cubrió con un suave albornoz se dio su tiempo para arreglarse. Un hermoso vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, complementado con un blazer blanco que cubría el escote, sencillas joyas y un hermoso par de zapatos cerrados de aguja color rojo pasión.

El maquillaje fue muy sencillo, perfecto para el día, pero Hinata no pudo evitar pintar sus labios de un hermoso carmesí, lucía elegante y profesional sin dejar de lado su atractivo. Sonrió al verse en el espejo, quería causar una buena impresión en la importante junta de las once y media.

Vio el reloj de su muñeca, eran las diez. Cada vez faltaba menos.

Tomó su bolso y portafolios, y allí estaba de nuevo frente al espejo el reflejo de la mujer que era, para lo que nació. Salió de nueva cuenta, el chofer que contrató hasta que se terminara de instalar la esperó tal como le ordenó. Al subir de nuevo al auto por fin se dijo que estaba lista para partir hacia la compañía, el hombre asintió y puso en marcha a su lugar de destino. Hinata ese día tenía una misión que cumplir.

…

La última vez que pisó la empresa fue días antes de irse a _Uzu_ , su padre le dio un tour por las instalaciones del _Hyūga_ _Corporate Center_ , recordándole por qué tenía que partir y las esperanzas que todos depositaban en ella como futura líder de la compañía y la familia. Lo aceptó como todo, al fin y al cabo desde niña fue así, era su deber para con su gente, todos confiaban en ella, era su destino y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Todo era más enorme de lo que recordaba. El rascacielos era imponente, en él se albergaban las oficinas centrales del _Hyūga Group,_ si bien el edificio era regido en gran mayoría por su empresa, también otras corporaciones tenían allí sus instalaciones, en especial de bienes raíces que compartían acuerdos con ellos en el sector inmobiliario.

Antes de volver al país, la joven había contactado con una de esas empresas para que acondicionaran el ático del edificio que se hallaba en desuso y lo convirtieran en su nueva residencia. Al principio su padre no estuvo de acuerdo con que abandonara la mansión, luego de hablar largo y tendido, el líder Hyūga accedió a su petición con la condición que pasara seguido por la residencia familiar y fuera a cenar de vez en cuando.

Fue un alivio que aceptara, después de su regreso no creía ser capaz de soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que Hanabi y su madre.

A lo lejos observó cómo Hiashi conversaba de forma amena con un hombre, quien por su vestimenta, intuyó era de _Suna_. Durante esa semana se celebraba la junta anual de accionistas de _HG & Co_., por lo visto acababan de salir de una de ellas. Hinata se acercó lentamente dando tiempo a que su padre terminara de despedir a su acompañante, no tenía ánimos para comenzar una de esas interminables presentaciones y halagos que hacía el hombre cada vez que se encontraban con algún cliente o inversor. Con una pequeña sonrisa —casi imperceptible— se acercó a su progenitor tras éste despedir al individuo en cuestión.

Si existía alguien que pudiera hacerle sonreír genuinamente, ese sin duda era su padre. Desde que decidió dejar de ser aquella muchachita temerosa y se transformó en la mujer que era, su relación sorprendentemente mejoró. Para muchos en cierto momento resultó extraño el cambio de actitud de los Hyūga, en especial el del patriarca, pues se sabía que éste siempre despreció y reprochó en reiteradas ocasiones la falta de confianza y fuerza de su primogénita.

Para Hiashi era frustrante tener que soportar las críticas de los socios y el consejo cuando consideraban a su hija como la peor opción para sucederlo. Por suerte aquello cambió.

—Por fin aquí, mi querida Hinata. Bienvenida a casa. —Ella como siempre, dio la reverencia correspondiente al jefe del clan. Luego el hombre se acercó y plantó un beso en cada mejilla de su primogénita.

La joven se permitió abrazar por unos momentos a su padre, pero ni aun la emotividad del momento apartó su pensamiento de lo que la llevó a volver. No perdió tiempo después de la pequeña muestra afectiva entre su padre y ella.

Rápidamente activó su modo profesional, ese día era especial para ella, ejecutaría su primer movimiento para acercarse a la familia Uchiha. El mayor había aceptado la propuesta de su hija, la inestabilidad que empezaba a sufrir el mercado extranjero, les llevaba a crear una vía de escape alterna a la crisis económica, era bueno invertir en otras empresas del país, que para entonces estaba teniendo un gran revuelo, en especial allí, en _Konoha_. Era ahí donde entraban en el juego sus enemigos y la excusa perfecta para llegar y entablar relaciones con ellos.

Para Hiashi, las proyecciones de su hija y el joven Uzumaki, eran meramente estratégica pensando en el bienestar de sus socios y sufrir lo menos posible los daños colaterales que podían surgir en un futuro no muy lejano. Asociarse a una empresa del prestigio de _Uchiha's_ _Real_ _Estate_ _Inc_., —la compañía más grande de bienes raíces del país luego de haber empezado varias décadas atrás, con un capital mínimo del inmigrante de _Kumo_ Indra Uchiha, teniendo tal éxito que en la actualidad lideraban el mercado inmobiliario del país—, era una jugada inteligente de Hinata, los Uchiha contaban con mayor credibilidad y rentabilidad en ese negocio, por ende los más peligrosos para sus otros socios. Tenerlos cerca sería un buen movimiento para liberar ciertas tensiones que se pudieron generar entre la rivalidad de ambas empresas hace muchos años atrás.

Lo que el patriarca no sabía, eran los intereses personales que movían a Hinata hacia sus potenciales socios.

…

Eran las once menos cuarto, la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar, la joven arquitecta pidió a su padre ir antes que ella a la sala de juntas mientras terminaba de instalarse en su nueva oficina. No estaba del todo mal, al contrario, tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad que se imponía bajo sus pies. El momento se acercaba, su estómago se contrajo un poco, eran los nervios, sabía que él estaría presente. Después de tantos años por fin se verían las caras nuevamente. El momento había llegado, de lo que estaba segura era que su venganza se llevaría a cabo y la compasión era algo que los Uchiha no tendrían el placer de disfrutar.

—Naruto...— Pensó en su mejor amigo y confidente, para darse ánimos antes de partir hacia la sala de juntas a enfrentar su pasado.

Media hora más tarde entró con paso firme a la sala donde sus invitados la esperaban, algunos de los presentes voltearon a ver a la nueva integrante, excepto uno. Hinata cargaba un portafolio y otras carpetas donde traía la propuesta para sus invitados. Pronto se disculpó por haberles hecho esperar para empezar la reunión.

Hiashi la presentó a los representantes de la otra compañía, halagando cómo no, el gran trabajo hecho por su futura sucesora en la sucursal que tenían en _Uzushio_. En aquellos inexpresivos ojos nácar del mandamás Hyūga, podía verse un atisbo del orgullo que sentía por su primogénita. —Ella es una excelente Directora Ejecutiva. ¡Y cómo no!, si ha salido a su padre, ahí donde la ven es toda una fiera a la hora de hacer negocios. He visto a los hombres más ricos y poderosos del viejo Reino de _Uzu_ codearse con ella, y en reiteradas ocasiones ha sido Hinata la vencedora. —Las pálidas mejillas de la mujer se tornaron de un tenue color rosa por los comentarios de su padre. Aún no se acostumbraba a recibirlos por parte de él.

Pronto todos se presentaron con la recién llegada, Itachi, Sasuke y Samara Uchiha, según lo que había investigado hasta ese momento, los hermanos desde hace dos años dirigían el negocio familiar. Los tres poseían unos rasgos característicos, sus grandes ojos negros y sus cabellos en igual tono, cada uno tenía un matiz diferente dependiendo como les diera la luz.

Algo hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera más de prisa al momento de cruzar su mirada con la del mayor de los hermanos. Sus ojos eran más grandes que los de Sasuke y Samara, tenían largas pestañas que la hacían más profunda e intimidante.

Rápidamente la apartó y sus ojos se posaron en el lugar donde se situaba la comitiva de su empresa, allí se topó de frente con una mirada similar a la suya, una que conocía muy bien, la de su primo Neji, el representante legal del consorcio. Hinata le dio una media sonrisa a este último, no le veía desde hacía seis meses que fue a _Uzushio_ supliendo a su padre en la visita mensual a la sede en ese país. Era bueno ver de nuevo esa paz que brindaba su tranquila mirada, había algo en esos ojos que la reconfortaba.

En el segundo que se distrajo viendo a su familiar, no se percató cuando Sasuke Uchiha se acercó para ayudarla con las carpetas que aún cargaba.

— ¿Me permite ayudarle, Señorita Hinata?— preguntó dándole una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de la heredera resplandecieron llenos de desprecio, sus labios se volvieron una fina línea recta, caminó hacia su asiento seguida del hombre sin cruzar palabra. Al llegar a su destino, éste colocó la pila de carpetas en el escritorio.

Sin más que un escueto Gracias —por mera cortesía y no parecer una mal educada ante sus invitados— la mujer tomó asiento después de despachar al Uchiha de nuevo a su lugar.

Mientras la escena transcurría sin la mayor importancia para el resto de los presentes, Hiashi observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos y el accionar de su hija. Gestos de manos, el nulo intercambio de palabras. Él no era tonto, algo andaba mal — ¿Con esa actitud pedante pretendía convencer a los Uchiha invertir un gran capital en su empresa?— Pensó el patriarca Hyūga. Para Hinata, el escrutinio de su padre no lo pasó por alto. Si no quería levantar sospechas, tendría que saber cómo mover sus cartas.

No dilató en dar inicio a la junta, expuso la grandiosa idea que consistía en una gran inversión de ambas partes en los mercados del otro y la creación de una fusión donde ambas empresas prestaran sus servicios. La constructora del Grupo Hyūga se encargaría de la compra de terrenos, el diseño, construcción y ambientación de espacios de propiedades comerciales y residenciales a nivel nacional y _Uchiha's Real Estate_ _Inc_., sería la inmobiliaria encargada de sacarlas al mercado, vendiendo y rentando cada una de las propiedades... la idea consistía en forjar una alianza sólida que desplazase a otras firmas que de a poco se abrían espacio en el negocio. Era una oferta tentadora que haría incrementar ganancias por encima de los precios normales por la exclusividad y la clientela a la que iba dirigida, sin contar el prestigio que significaba obtener un producto proveniente de esas dos grandes corporaciones.

Samara y Sasuke estaban fascinados con lo expuesto por ella. A la mujer le pareció perfecto, y más ahora con la demanda que estaba presentando en las áreas comerciales, que sin duda era el objetivo del Grupo Hyūga. Pero no todos daban su opinión, Itachi, el mayor de los Uchiha, era el único que permanecía en silencio, escuchando y analizando todo lo expuesto hasta ahora.

Hinata al escuchar a los menores tan entusiasmados con la idea pensó que ya todo estaba dispuesto en bandeja de plata para ella. Aunque sus pensamientos de victoria se disiparon, cuando el mayor y cabecilla de los negocios familiares habló con esa voz grave y varonil que por un instante la hizo estremecer.

—Entiendo su punto de vista señorita Hyūga, pero no termina de convencerme. — Ese par de ojos azabaches se clavaron en los cristalinos irises de ella. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal y por un momento la llevó a perderse en la profundidad que reflejaban esos pozos oscuros. Era desconcertante, sentía como si él pudiese ver a través de ella y sus dobles intenciones.

Hinata se sintió expuesta, y pudo comprobar que el mantenerse en silencio durante todo ese tiempo era una estrategia del hombre. La desconfianza se vio reflejada en su rostro. No tardó en recobrar la compostura, no se dejaría intimidar por ese individuo, así que continuó su explicación sin dar mucha importancia al comentario, pero activando sus sentidos al límite, estaba entre fieras que esperaban el mínimo error y no se iba a dejar vencer, menos por un Uchiha.

Otra mirada oscura se posaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Sabía quién era, nada más y nada menos que el flamante novio de su queridísima hermana gemela, Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata no comprendía la razón por la que Hanabi se había atrevido a emparentar con la familia del hombre que le hizo tanto daño. La odiaba por eso... ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que la estaban utilizando como una vez lo hizo con ella?, pero no importaba, por su insolencia al retarla también le haría pagar.

—La economía de su empresa va viento en popa Hyūga, los números están allí. Realmente no entiendo ese afán suyo para que creemos esta sociedad. Nuestro mundo son los bienes inmuebles, lo suyo las construcciones pero también poseen parte de ese mercado en _Uzushio_ y aquí en _Konoha_ , esta unión podría ser beneficiosa para ambos, pero seamos sinceros, lo sería más para nosotros que para ustedes ¿Por qué una constructora de talla internacional como la suya querría "ayudar" al negocio de los Uchiha conociendo los antecedentes entre ambas familias?— Una ceja enarcada hizo más que evidente la desconfianza que Itachi sentía hacia ella.

Hinata rápidamente contraatacó a la pregunta del hombre, alegando más razones para formar esa sociedad. Quizás no le convenció del todo, pero hizo que éste tomara en cuenta su propuesta para estudiarla y llegar a un acuerdo donde ambos salieran ganando. Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de los labios de la joven, quien con el gesto decía que se adjudicaba la primera victoria del día. Itachi, sorprendiéndola en su acto se la devolvió. Las miradas retadoras reflejaban la tensión y desconfianza tan grande que existía entre esos dos... ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, de ahora en adelante nacía una nueva lucha de poder entre los dos imperios, una que cambiaría las vidas de todos para siempre. El juego apenas acababa de comenzar.

* * *

N/A: Hasta aquí el primer cap, cambié y agregué varias cosas, espero que les guste.

Lis.

* * *

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS

 **¡Tengo tres reviews del prólogo! Pues a responder.**

 **amatista95:** Holaaa Amatista (que lindo nombre, es una gema demasiado hermosa). Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, sí es algo corto, pero sé por qué me detuve allí. Aquí ya publiqué el capítulo 1 de nuestra protagonista. Espero que lo disfrutes y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible aprovechando que ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Besos.

 **Cinthya:** Holaaaa Cinthya. A alguien le encantó mi fic #YUPIIIIII \o/ jajajaja, bueno aquí está la conti, espero que también te guste. Comentarios como los tuyos motivan a seguir escribiendo. #AbrazoPsicológico :')

 **Kds:** Holaaa KDS, aquí está otro intrigante capítulo... ¿Qué oculta Hinata? ¿Qué le han hecho los Uchiha? Esta historia está llena de misterios por descubrir. Besitos y abrazos para ti también. =D

* * *

¿No pensaron que los borraría verdad?

Sayonara!


	3. ITACHI - 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso con fines recreativos.

* * *

 **ITACHI 1**

* * *

Al terminar la junta Hinata se apresuró en irse, según debía atender otros asuntos que ameritaban su presencia. Casi de inmediato Sasuke también se despidió, Itachi y Samara fueron los últimos en salir de la sala de juntas. Por unos minutos compartieron opiniones de todo lo que había pasado, la mujer insinuó algo con respecto a su hermano y como éste veía a su anfitriona durante toda la reunión. Dudas comenzaron surcar los pensamientos del moreno.

Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su hermano, aún más esa mirada llena de desprecio que recibió por parte de Hinata Hyūga. Sí, se podía decir que todos en esa sala se hicieron de la vista gorda, pero los presentes se dieron cuenta de la actitud cortante de la dama en cuestión. Itachi intuyó que algo había sucedido entre ellos, tal vez todo se debía a que su querido hermanito quería emparentar con la hermana gemela, Hanabi Hyūga.

No tenían nada más que hacer allí, así que salieron de ese lugar, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Samara se fue con él, la pobre no había llevado auto, y Sasuke, con quien se supone quedó en traerla y luego llevarla al club donde se encontraría con unas amigas, la dejó tirada sin decir nada.

Después de dejar a su hermana en el restaurante, toda la reunión seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Había algo en esa mujer que no encajaba. Hace muchos años ambas familias fueron eternos rivales por el mercado inmobiliario. Terminaron ganando los Uchiha. Si bien sus padres pertenecían al mismo clan, la familia de su madre llevaba mayor número de acciones, la mitad. En cuanto se casaron las unieron, quedándose con nada más y nada menos que el setenta y cinco por ciento, convirtiéndose en los dueños absolutos de la empresa.

En los años setenta los Hyūga buscaban ir más allá de los dividendos que generaba el negocio de la construcción, pretendían hacerse con buena parte del mercado de bienes raíces. _El ser un buen constructor no te hace buen vendedor_ , y lamentablemente ellos no tenían la experiencia en ese rudo mundo de los agentes inmobiliarios. Su intento terminó en fracaso. Los Uchiha llevaban una década en el negocio, consolidando una marca fuerte con los años. El fracaso y el crecimiento de ellos, orilló a los Hyūga a asociarse con otras compañías que ya eran competencia para _Uchiha's_ _Real_ _Estate_ _Inc_., naciendo una rivalidad legendaria en su campo laboral.

Al llegar a su residencia se estacionó en la entrada principal, ya el chofer se encargaría de acomodar su auto. Entró en una amplia estancia que lo recibió con calidez. « _Si hay un lugar en el mundo donde puedo sentirme en paz, definitivamente es aquí_ ». Se dijo para sus adentros. Llamó para comprobar si había alguien en casa, nadie contestó.

Se deshizo del saco, aflojó la corbata y arremangó las mangas de la camisa, comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo. Fue directo a la cocina por algún aperitivo, después de la junta no le dio tiempo de comer. Antes de abrir el refrigerador llamó su atención un papel pegado con magnético, con una caligrafía propia de un niño le dio la bienvenida.

« _Mamá y yo salimos de compras al centro, si tienes hambre calienta la comida que dejó en el microondas_. _Te quiero, Sarada_ ».

Sonrió ante la misiva de su pequeña, abrió el horno microondas y en efecto, un plato de comida ya frío esperaba por él. A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, Itachi tenía una vida simple. Una mujer e hija encantadora, una bonita casa, un auto familiar y un trabajo que le gusta mucho. Se preocupa por los suyos, y aunque tiene una imagen de duro hombre de negocios, en cuanto llega a casa le gusta desconectarse del estrés que éste le proporciona.

Sakura y Sarada fueron los mejores regalos que le pudo dar la vida, con ellas su vida tenía sentido y podía decir que era plenamente feliz. Se sentía realizado.

Aunque formaban una familia, ellos aún no estaban casados; a pesar de conocerse prácticamente desde los trece años, el matrimonio no fue algo prioritario en sus vidas. Su familia con lo conservadora que era no concebía la idea que tenían de vivir en libre unión, consideraban que era un mal ejemplo para la niña, pero Itachi y Sakura nunca necesitaron un papel que dijera que se pertenecía el uno al otro.

Sin embargo llega un punto en el que una mujer se quiere sentir segura de que su compañero de vida le pertenece. Así que por fin, después de tantos años decidieron dar el gran paso. Faltaba un año para que Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, pudieran unir sus vidas para siempre bajo la ley de los hombres y recibir la bendición de Dios.

Por un lado muchos creían que era absurdo una boda a su edad —treinta y cinco inviernos había visto él—, y mucho más con un noviazgo que parecía eterno. Además tenían a una jovencita de once años, así que la familia ya la tenían construida. Pero por otro, su madre estaba feliz con la noticia, según ella por fin sentaría cabeza.

« _Si dirigir una empresa, tener una hija y tener un hogar no es sentar cabeza, entonces no sé qué es_ ». Se decía a sí mismo.

Lo que Itachi esperaba después de la tan esperada boda, era aumentar el tamaño de su familia. Estaba loco por tener otro hijo, anhelaba ver a niños correteando por el vestíbulo de la mansión con una Sarada adolescente furiosa detrás de ellos.

Tenía planeado hablar con Sakura seriamente sobre eso. Pero últimamente el estrés del trabajo lo estaba dejando sin tiempo de nada, y ahora con la llegada de Hinata Hyūga y su propuesta, se le complicaba más.

Algo le decía que se alejara por completo de esa mujer, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo poco que vio de ella, supo que era alguien obstinada como él y no se detendría hasta obtener, Dios sabe qué, lo que quiera de su empresa. Desde ahora tenía que andar con mucho cuidado si no quería llevarse una sorpresa.

Después de comerse su almuerzo en total silencio, pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes jade entró de la mano de otra más pequeña de ojos oscuros. La mayor llevaba el pelo largo y rosa, un cómodo vestido estampado que caía en una falda fluida hasta la rodilla, bolsa y zapatos blancos. Aparentaba tener unos treinta y cuatro años. Su mirada dulce y sonrisa gentil hacían honores a su clásica belleza.

La pequeña en cambio llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros, negros como sus ojos, un par de lentes de montura roja y un trajecito rojo a juego con el de su madre.

Después de dejar las bolsas en la sala de estar, la pequeña entró corriendo por uno de los amplios pasillos, a tal punto que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, cosa que le hizo ganar una reprimenda por parte de su madre, quien vivía regañándola por lo mismo cada vez que llegaban a casa y su marido ya había llegado.

Itachi se levantaba muy temprano para ir a la oficina, así que los días de semana por las mañanas solo hablaban por teléfono y terminaban viéndose a la hora del almuerzo o la cena, todo dependía de qué tan ardua fuese su jornada laboral.

A pesar de trabajar tanto, Sakura agradecía enormemente el esfuerzo que él hacía para pasar tiempo de calidad junto a ellas. Por motivos de trabajo no pudo estar presente en el parto y desde entonces se propuso como objetivo no perderse ningún momento importante en la vida de su hija, no quería defraudarla de nuevo.

La mujer suspiró como una adolescente, Itachi era el amor de su vida, una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro al entrar al despacho y ver a una emocionada hija lanzarse directo a los brazos de su padre y enseñarle una pequeña caja de música que había insistido tanto en que le comprara en su paseo al mall.

Él sonrió al verla y escuchar la dulce melodía que acompañaba la danza de una diminuta bailarina que salía luego de abrir la pequeña caja.

Sarada tenía una fascinación con los objetos en miniatura, le gustaba coleccionarlos y a su padre adoraba ver esos ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad al contarle las historias detrás de cada uno de ellos. Era un consentidor de primera y en cada viaje al exterior le traía preciados tesoros de varias partes del mundo para incluir en su colección: Un elefante de plata de Kumo, un camello tallado en oro de Suna, una versión miniatura del monte Hokage hecha de cristal, un característico remolino de Uzushio, entre otros muchos que ahora abarrotaban un estante entero de la habitación de la chiquilla... y los que faltaban.

Después de enseñarle el preciado artilugio, salió con rumbo a su habitación a colocar su nueva adquisición junto a las demás, sus padres se dieron una mirada cómplice y no pudieron reprimir una carcajada por las locas excentricidades que tenía su adorada hija.

—Vaya, ¿A quién habrá salido?— dijo la dulce Sakura al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el regazo de su amado, rodeaba su cuello y plantaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Sí, sin duda ella era el amor de la vida de Itachi. Ya echaba de menos la dulce boca de su _'gran amor_ ' para sentirse completo nuevamente. Y es que no soportaba alejarse de ella ni un momento y se sentía vacío cuando no les tenía cerca.

Había veces en las que odiaba su trabajo, le quitaba demasiado tiempo para estar con sus chicas. No iba a negar que era un genio en lo que hacía, pero entre eso y su pequeña familia, prefería lo segundo. Su trabajo era el deber que tenía con su familia y asociados, lamentablemente contra eso no podía hacer nada.

Lo bueno de todo, es que ahora él era el jefe que dirigía todo junto a sus hermanos, ya no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, podía ausentarse el tiempo que quisiera y dejar a Sasuke y Samara a cargo. Ahora más que nunca estaba ansioso por tomar unas largas vacaciones de la empresa y largarse lo más lejos posible de todo el caos para disfrutar de los amores de su vida.

Durante largo rato la pareja compartió caricias y besos cómplices. A pesar de estar durante tanto tiempo juntos la llama de ese amor seguía intacta. Incluso Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura a veces comentaba la envidia que sentía hacia su relación, pues ella lamentablemente no podía decir que estaba del todo contenta en su vida amorosa, desde hace tres años su matrimonio con Sai se había ido a pique y aún se hallaban en una dura disputa por el divorcio y la custodia de su hijo Inojin.

Itachi estaba seguro que ellos jamás llegarían a tales extremos, menos por una disputa legal del dominio público, para él la idea de estar lejos de Sarada y Sakura le resultaba imposible, por eso se esforzaba por demostrarles cuánto las amaba y necesitaba en su vida.

—Sabes, llegó una invitación de los Hyūga-Mishima, darán una recepción de bienvenida para su hija mayor, la hermana de Hanabi, tu cuñada— comentó, separándose de Itachi para verlo con una mirada y sonrisa expectantes.

— ¿Quieres ir?— Preguntó él, pensando que no era buena idea después de ver el pequeño intercambio entre Hinata y su hermano durante la junta que tuvo lugar ese día.

—Bueno... sí. —Sonrió con ternura— Es que por todo el trabajo que has tenido últimamente, desde hace mucho no salimos solos... ya sabes tú, yo. — con el dedo índice comenzó a delinear el pecho de su marido por encima de la tela de la camisa. Posó una mirada pícara directamente en los labios masculinos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Hinata Hyūga es... cómo explicarlo —hizo una pausa— no me da buena espina, creo que oculta algo, lo que vi hoy de ella no tiene nada que ver con Hanabi... no quisiera que te relacionaras con esa mujer, tiene algo... ¿malicioso?

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida por algo, él no sabía por qué hasta escucharle preguntas atropelladas de cómo era, que si era cierto lo que decían aquellas revistas de la prensa rosa. Itachi no podía creer que a su mujer' le importaran tanto los cotilleos, pero claro, era algo normal entre sus amigas así que no le extrañaba que algo de las locuras de cierta rubia se le pegaran.

De forma impasible y sin dar mucha importancia a ciertas respuestas relató cada cosa que creyó necesaria para que su mujer se hiciera una idea de cómo era la hermana de Hanabi. Lo más gracioso de todo fue al responder la pregunta de si la mujer era tan bonita como se veía en las revistas.

Itachi vaciló un poco al responder, prestando mucha atención a la reacción de Sakura. Al responder que era mucho más hermosa en persona, el rostro estupefacto al ver como reconocía la belleza de otra mujer que no era ella le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Sí, lo había hecho con la intención de crisparla y causarle —por qué no— un poquito de celos, al parecer su comentario había tenido el efecto esperado.

Con el ceño fruncido Sakura se abalanzó sobre él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Pronto se reacomodó y le dio una sonrisa socarrona con la que le dijo que no iba a caer en su juego de quererla poner celosa con ese comentario hacia la gemela de su amiga. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eran gemelas idénticas! Ella sabía que físicamente no tendrían demasiada diferencia, todo era cuestión de estilo.

Después de ese pequeño diálogo interno, siguió insistiendo con la idea de ir a la fiesta que darían los Hyūga-Mishima —porque si bien los primeros eran muy poderosos y acaudalados, la otra parte de esa familia no se quedaba atrás— estaba segura que, Doña Hisui Mishima de Hyūga, botaría la casa por la ventana por la llegada de su primogénita, después de tantos años.

Itachi continuaba sin dar su brazo a torcer, odiaba esa clase de eventos sociales llenos de frivolidades y chismes. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de Sakura que llegó a replantearse la idea de asistir a esa fiesta, todo por complacerla.

—Por favor, vayamos a esa fiesta —una risita burlona resonó junto al lóbulo de la oreja de su marido— sino te castigaré por un mes entero sin nada de nada... tú decides _'osito'_. —Susurró el tonto mote con el que lo llamaba.

Estupefacto quedó con semejante insinuación, no lo podía creer, las mujeres podían ser el demonio en persona, y la manera de demostrarlo era cómo utilizaban el sexo como arma contra el género masculino para manipularlos a su antojo. Sakura se estaba juntando mucho con Ino, porque si no, ¿De quién más podrían salir semejantes artimañas?

La miró fijamente con incredulidad, pronto aceptó la petición de su mujer sin chistar, a fin de cuentas no perdían nada con asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Quizás estando allí podía averiguar algo de la recién llegada y los verdaderos planes de ésta.

Sakura empezó a dar saltos y pequeños gritos de emoción, Sarada quien recién entraba de nuevo a la habitación arqueo una ceja al ver cómo su madre actuaba como una autentica niña a la que complacían con un nuevo juguete... y se suponía que la pequeña en esa casa era ella.

A veces su madre podía parecer algo infantil. La cara de tonto enamorado de su padre por hacerla feliz, no tenía precio. Sus padres podían llegar a avergonzarla por su inmaduro comportamiento, pero es que realmente llegaban a ser totalmente adorables.

Sakura se apresuró a levantarse y decir unas cuantas palabras apenas inteligibles para los presentes. Entre las cosas que lograron entender, el vestido perfecto era lo esencial. La jovencita se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido su madre, se avecinaba una odisea para encontrar el look perfecto para esa fiesta a la que tanto quería asistir.

Itachi suspiró pesadamente, no le quedaba de otra que resignarse, tendría que ir a esa recepción. Ya que no tenía opción, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de observar más de cerca a Hinata, quizás si le daba un vistazo a su comportamiento dentro de su círculo social se hacía una idea de cómo sería más o menos trabajar con ella.

No entendía el interés de Sakura en entablar una "amistad" con alguien que por lo visto hasta ahora, era frívola y no le importaba nada más allá de sus propios intereses, igual que casi todos en su familia... si existía una excepción entre todos ellos, eran Hanabi y Neji Hyūga; ellos eran tan distintos al resto.

Sí, complació a su mujer con aceptar la invitación, pero no pensaba dejarle toda la victoria a ella. Luego de un rato subió a la habitación donde Sakura se dedicaba a acicalarse para la fiesta —no es que lo necesitara, para Itachi ella simplemente era perfecta.

Curiosa preguntó qué se le ofrecía al momento de verlo entrar a su acogedor santuario de belleza. Había salido del baño y en ese momento se estaba comenzando a maquillar. Él la observó absorto en sus gráciles movimientos para aplicar la base y el compacto, podía mirarla por horas y nunca se cansaría.

—Te vas a quedar toda la noche viéndome como un tonto enamorado. —Bromeó al notar que simplemente se dedicaba a seguir su ritual de belleza.

Él le respondió con una amplia sonrisa rodeó sus hombros desde atrás y plantó un casto beso en su frente.

—En realidad soy un tonto enamorado. —Dijo continuando la broma—. Pero eso es algo que ya sabes. Vine porque te tengo una condición para llevarte a esa fiesta.

Sakura se giró incrédula de que él le impusiera una condición. ¿Con qué saldría ahora?, se preguntó para sus adentros. Sus miradas se encontraron en el gran espejo del tocador, con una leve sonrisa asintió, invitándolo a seguir con su propuesta.

Ella pensó que lo que fuera valdría la pena, no todos tenían la oportunidad de asistir a ese tipo de banquetes. Si había alguien en toda Konoha capaz de dar fiestas memorables de las que se habla durante meses, esa era la señora Hyūga-Mishima. No perdería esa oportunidad de ser parte de tan selecto grupo.

—La luna de miel será sin Sarada. Ella se quedará con mis padres. —Soltó de pronto, ahora sí, dejando sin habla a su mujer.

No lo podía creer, aquello era lo peor que podía decir, ¿Cómo pretendía que dejaran a la niña mientras ellos disfrutaban de las paradisiacas islas tropicales?, ¡Eso sí que no! —Se dijo internamente— Para ella era algo inconcebible, su hija viajaba con ellos o no había luna de miel.

Sakura en algunos casos era extremista, desde que tuvieron a su hija nunca había viajado sin la pequeña. Sí, a los ojos de Itachi tenía un defecto, precisamente era ese, ser demasiado sobre protectora con Sarada. Ni siquiera le gustaba que se quedara más del tiempo necesario para una visita en casa de los padres de su marido.

Para Fugaku, —el abuelo paterno de la jovencita— era exasperante los extremos de su nuera, pues no terminaba de entender su actitud posesiva con su única nieta.

Por todos los medios intentó persuadir a Itachi para que diera marcha atrás en esa —según Sakura— espantosa idea. Él no dio su brazo a torcer, esta vez ganaría la batalla que venían librando desde que Sarada cumplió los seis años. A pesar de su insistencia, no logró conseguir absolutamente nada.

Tampoco esperaba que su aliada terminara entrando justo cuando libraban aquella batalla campal y terminase entusiasmada con la idea de pasar los días después de la boda, en la hermosa propiedad de sus abuelos. La puso entre la espada y la pared, tenía que decidir, o era una cosa o era la otra, pero las dos no se podían.

Itachi esperaba que la curiosidad de codearse con los Hyūga-Mishima dentro de un mismo escenario, fuese suficiente para que accediera y le permitiese alzarse con la pequeña victoria que buscaba tener desde hace tiempo.

Al final terminó aceptando a regañadientes el —a su parecer—, absurdo trato. Escuchando las exclamaciones de júbilo por parte de su marido e hija, se dio cuenta que había caído en su pequeña trampa. Tomó un respiro, no siempre podría ganar y esta vez esos dos habían confabulado en su contra para lograr ese último cometido. Pero ya verían, buscaría la manera de borrarles esas sonrisas de victoria. Ganaron una batalla más no la guerra.

Ellos no eran la familia perfecta, al contrario, cada uno tenía fuertes personalidades y unas manías de locos, pero de algo sí estaban seguros, con sus locuras y excentricidades lograban ser más felices de lo que alguna vez fueron los Uchiha de la familia principal. Sakura le daba un nuevo significado a la definición de familia de Itachi y viceversa. Era algo extraño verles juntos, algunas veces eran como el agua y aceite, pero se complementaban el uno con el otro.

Cualquiera pensaría que nada de lo que Hinata traía entre manos podía alcanzar la pequeña felicidad de los Uchiha-Haruno, pero estaban muy equivocados. No sabían que asistir a esa fiesta les haría entrar a navegar de lleno en las turbias aguas que envolvían los más oscuros secretos de las familias Hyūga y Uchiha. Sin pensarlo habían sellado un pacto con el destino, uno que los llevará por el camino que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Well, well, I'm here again. Otro capítulo resubido... espero que les guste.

Mataneee!


	4. SASUKE - 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

* * *

SASUKE 1

* * *

Era como un sueño sublime verla de nuevo. Aunque si era sincero consigo, la Hinata que tenía en frente no se parecía a la que él había conocido. Estaba tan cambiada, para él debía ser una broma, una ilusión, porque por más estúpido que sonara prefería a aquella tierna, dulce y sumisa adolescente que conoció en Uzushiogakure. Los recuerdos lo invadieron justo al día en que sus caminos se cruzaron.

 _Doce años atrás:_

Era una calurosa mañana del mes de agosto, ni él mismo sabía qué diablos hacía en un lugar como ese. Sasuke Uchiha era un estudiante universitario de segundo año de Economía en la Universidad de Uzushiogakure. Su amigo Naruto lo había arrastrado hasta ese internado lleno de jovencitas —que por cierto estaban de muy buen ver— con la excusa de buscar a su prima Karin, que cabe decir era una insistente adolescente que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con él.

Al principio le pareció una mala idea, no quería toparse de nuevo con esa loca chiquilla que lo acosaba cada vez que podía. Para nadie era un secreto que la fastidiosa prima de su amigo estaba hasta los huesos por él, y no la culpaba, pues sabía que era un hombre muy asediado por el sexo opuesto, muestra de ello su larga lista de conquistas. A sus diecinueve años había tenido más ligues que la mayoría de sus amigos, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo y le permitía jactarse de su buena fortuna.

Iba distraído envuelto en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no esperó toparse con la persona más torpe en el mundo. Solo alcanzó a ver una larga cabellera castaña oscura antes de que la dueña por venir corriendo con la cabeza gacha se lo llevara por el medio. Ocasionando que ambos cayeran de forma nada elegante sobre el suelo del concurrido pasillo.

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló con rabia al percatarse que todos habían volteado y reían por tan bochornosa escena.

Quería quitarla de encima, esa idiota lo había hecho pasar el peor —por no decir único— ridículo de su vida. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los jóvenes más populares de su círculo, terminó de bruces en el suelo por la torpeza de una mocosa que no veía por donde caminaba.

La chica aún estaba encima de él, cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras posaba temblorosa los puños cerrados sobre su pecho. La imagen resultaba un tanto, adorable. No perdió tiempo y se puso de pie levantándola en vilo, tomándola desprevenida con su acción. Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos abochornada por lo ocurrido.

Después de soltarla la escuchó disculparse con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. Sasuke realmente no le prestaba atención a su intento de disculpas, a fin de cuentas se lo debía por ser tan torpe.

No es hasta que la chica pregunta si no se hizo daño al caerse que éste se percata mejor de su apariencia. Y ahí estaban ante él unos grandes y hermosos ojos llenos de angustia. Sonrió ante la imagen preocupada y fue que reparó en la belleza de la misma. Labios llenos, nariz perfilada, facciones finas y esa mirada, ¡Oh diablos! Esa mirada era algo sublime y desconcertante a la vez.

Se permitió estudiarla de cuerpo entero, sus ojos se detuvieron en sus largas piernas, caderas bien formadas para una chica de ¿Cuántos? ¿Dieciséis años?, su cintura estrecha y el amplio busto que, a pesar estar ocultos bajo la holgada camisa pudo notar cuando estuvo encima de él. La observó de forma descarada, si la veía bien, no le molestaría que lo rodeara con esas piernas mientras la empotraba contra una pared y la escuchaba suplicar por más.

Desvió esos pensamientos, era apenas una niña.

Ella continuaba sin decir nada más, solo se limitaba a obsérvalo de reojo bajo del flequillo que ocultaba parte de su rostro. Sasuke sonrió con gracia, para ser un instituto de prestigio donde formaban damas de sociedad, esa chiquilla era todo lo opuesto a lo que supuestamente enseñaban en dicho recinto.

Era torpe, tímida —le temblaba la voz cuando hablaba— a pesar de tener un cuerpo de ensueño, no tenía porte ni gracia, más bien era un peligro andante, le recordaba a la inadaptada Karin, él despreciaba a los inadaptados.

Le respondió en tono seco y cortante que estaba en perfectas condiciones, claro no sin antes soltar un comentario jocoso sobre la poca coordinación al caminar de una alumna de ese prestigioso instituto.

No perdió detalle de la reacción de ésta, era tan graciosa la forma en que retorcía sus manos después de oír sus palabras, parecía un ratoncito asustado, una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus labios... parece que había encontrado algo con que divertirse mientras esperaba a su amigo Naruto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó con tono más amable, haciendo que ella se ruborizara. ¡Bingo! no le era indiferente a la chica, pensó divertido con la situación.

—Hinata... —dijo con la voz algo temblorosa— Hinata Hyūga. —Terminó de decir con un poco más de decisión, pero sin dejar ese matiz duda.

— ¿Hyūga? —Sasuke sonrió— ¿Acaso eres familia de Hiashi Hyūga, el arquitecto de Konoha?— Al decir aquel nombre la muchacha dio un respingo y abrió aún más los ojos, al parecer había dado en el blanco.

—Eh, pues sí, es mi padre. ¿Lo conoce?— La pobre parecía afligida porque descubrieran su parentesco con ese hombre. El muchacho al saber su respuesta no comprendía como alguien de esa familia —que se caracterizaban por ser unos hijos de puta a toda regla— podía ser como esa chiquilla asustada.

Nuevamente recorrió la esbelta figura de la muchacha, lo que le faltaba en personalidad lo compensaba en belleza, su miembro no ponía objeción a eso último, la joven Hinata era muy, muy bella. Prefería las mujeres con más aptitud, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio sería capaz de lo que fuera por estar rodeado de su calidez.

« _Aparta esos pensamientos lujuriosos, Sasuke_ ». Se reprendió internamente. « _Es muy joven aún_ ».

Aunque pensándolo bien, sería muy divertido jugar con la pequeña Hyūga. Sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Yo me llamo Sasuke Miura. —Le dijo su nombre, obviando su apellido real, si lo hacía tal vez ella buscaría alejarse de él. Además, solo sería para pasar el rato.

Por sus constantes sonrojos cada vez que la miraba supo que no le era indiferente y sería fácil conquistarla. Le preguntó dónde pasaría las vacaciones de fin de curso, a lo que respondió que en el instituto, pues no tenía permitido volver al País del Fuego hasta que terminara sus estudios universitarios, sería mucho el tiempo que estaría en el país

Sasuke estaba seguro que la habían mandado lejos porque pretendían que se forjara un carácter y se volviera más independiente para asumir las riendas del negocio de su familia. Intuyó que el padre estaría decepcionado por el poco carácter de su hija. Él no lo culpaba si la quería lejos de su vida, al contrario, apoyaba la decisión, pues estaba seguro que su padre de estar en semejante situación hubiese hecho lo mismo. Una persona con tanta falta de determinación, temerosa —sin olvidarse de su torpeza— no estaba en condiciones de heredar un imperio trasnacional como el de los Hyūga-Mishima.

Podía parecer cruel su manera de pensar, pero era la verdad. Incluso él se preparaba para relevar a su padre junto a sus dos hermanos, sería una estupidez dejar a cargo de esa gran empresa a alguien como Hinata, terminaría acabando con todo el trabajo de sus predecesores y llevándolos a la ruina total.

Por eso creyó que el todopoderoso Hiashi Hyūga no le daría importancia a que se divirtiera un rato con su renegada hija. Sin pensarlo dos veces le propuso irse con Naruto, Karin y él a pasar las vacaciones a una de las Islas del Té, total, en esa cárcel no le iban a echar de menos.

La muy idiota comenzó a hablar un sinfín de cosas de por qué no se podía ir con ellos, entre ellas perlas como: « _Aún soy menor de edad, no sé si mi tutora legal me dará permiso_ ». « _No soy muy amiga de Karin_ ». « _No sería correcto_ ». Y otro montón de tonterías más. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio hubiese perdido la oportunidad de pasar varias semanas en un lugar paradisíaco junto a él, y esa tonta no iba a ser la excepción.

Tanta fue su insistencia que Hinata terminó aceptando, aún con sus dudas. Pero él era insistente y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Así fue como siendo una adolescente frágil, llena de inseguridades, fácil de manipular entró a formar parte de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, un jugador innato que sólo buscaba divertirse a sus costas.

.

Esas semanas fueron Inolvidables para él, nunca creyó que alguien tan simple como la muchacha que fue antaño pudiera regalarle los momentos más placenteros y memorables de su vida. Aún recordaba con nitidez cada instante de aquello que inició como un juego y que lamentablemente, al final de ese verano terminó con más de un corazón herido.

Desde entonces sus vidas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ninguno de los dos era igual que antes. Él se vio en la obligación de madurar y asumir sus responsabilidades. Ella cambió de forma repentina, alejándolo para siempre de su vida. Sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos, y ahora se volvían a cruzar.

Realmente estaba hermosa, los años fueron muy generosos con ella, si antes era capaz de llamar la atención de los hombres por su muy desarrollado cuerpo, aún por su corta edad, ahora que era una adulta, podía ver que aquello era un simple atisbo de la mujer en la que se convertiría.

Verla de nuevo reactivó en él una llama que creía apagada hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando salió de la sala de conferencias comenzó a seguirla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Llegaron hasta uno de los ascensores privados, se paró justo a su lado, Hinata lo observó de reojo, mas ninguno dijo nada. Cualquiera que los viera y no conociera su pasado, pensaría que eran un simple par de extraños.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, ambos entraron como si nada, Al cerrarse Sasuke la aprisionó contra la pared, evitando que ella lo rechazara, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verse que por un momento creyó estar soñando.

La besó con necesidad. Podía pasar un siglo, pero seguía recordando el sabor de sus labios. Al principio intentó apartarlo, pero unos segundos después le respondió abriendo su boca haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y comenzaran un tortuoso baile erótico.

Ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho sentir de la manera que ella lo hacía. ¿Qué tenía Hinata que le era imposible resistirse a su presencia? La había extrañado, de eso no había duda, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía como si de un adolescente se tratara. La llama de su pasión continuaba intacta, aún después de más de una década.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste?— Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, e intentando retomar un poco el aire para continuar besándola con desesperación.

Después de esa pregunta, ella se tensó bajo su agarre, se separó de él de manera brusca y antes de que reaccionara una fuerte cachetada fue a parar en la mejilla de Sasuke. La mirada de la mujer estaba cargada de rabia, desprecio, pasión. Era una mezcla excitante.

Comenzó a reír por su reacción, tocó su mejilla enrojecida y la miró fijamente a los ojos, a la gatita le habían salido garras.

—Te exijo que te apartes de mí camino. —Estaba furiosa por la impertinencia de Sasuke, pero tampoco podía negar que ese beso había causado algo en ella.

Él la observó con atención, sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso tono rosa, sus ojos brillaron llenos de pasión. Aunque su actitud hubiese cambiado durante esos años e intentara jugar a ser esa mujer autosuficiente, él la conocía muy bien, más allá de sus palabras, las reacciones de su cuerpo a su toque le mostraron que aún poseía cierto control sobre ella…

—Eres un ser despreciable, pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar quién realmente eras, Sasuke Miura, o debo decir Uchiha... ¡SASUKE UCHIHA! —Al decir esto último lo gritó llena de coraje, y repartiendo pequeños puños en su pecho—. Me engañaste y yo te creí como la idiota que era.

La sujetó con fuerza mientras descargaba su ira contra él. Lo merecía, nunca debió mentir sobre su identidad, quizás hubiesen evitado tantas confusiones que sobrevinieron después.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a un amplio recinto perfectamente amueblado, Se soltó de manera brusca de su agarre, entró al departamento y siguió como si él no estuviese allí. Parecía intentar serenarse consigo misma, intentando traer un recuerdo a su mente y lo repitiese una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara.

Se encaminó por un pasillo que presumía conducía a las habitaciones. Él intentó serenarse también, siguió por el camino que ella tomó minutos atrás hasta llegar a la puerta por la que despreció. Dudó un poco antes de entrar temiendo su reacción. ¡Al demonio! Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y esa era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero como intuyó ella puso el pestillo para que no pudiera entrar.

—Hinata, abre la puerta, tenemos varias cosas que aclarar. —Esperó una respuesta, pero ella no contestó—. _Hina_ , por favor gatita, no puedes actuar así, es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar.

Escuchó como quitaba el seguro y abría, divisó un par de lágrimas fugaces surcando sus mejillas, al ver que su mirada se posaba en ella se giró y se dirigió hacia el ventanal.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo intentando sonar tranquila—. ¿No te basta con saber que a pesar de todo me sobrepuse a tu engaño? —Ella continuaba con la mirada clavada en la ciudad.

La luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal contrastaba con la del interior. El juego de luces dibujaba en contorno de la silueta femenina de una manera que él no pudo dejar de contemplar anonadado por su belleza.

—Sabes que nunca fingí nada, lo único en lo que mentí fue en mi verdadera identidad. —Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él para que lo viera—. Soy culpable de haber mentido, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez tú y yo nunca...

—Nunca hubiésemos sido nada, no habrías jugado conmigo y luego no me habrías destrozado la vida. —Completó enojada.

No pudo decir nada, tenía razón en cada cosa que dijo. Si ella hubiese conocido su identidad se habría alejado de él. Eran parte de familias que fueron rivales por muchos años en el ámbito empresarial. Nunca sus familias hubieran permitido ningún tipo de relación entre la heredera Hyūga y el juerguista de los Uchiha. Eran polos opuestos, con intereses distintos.

Pero, ¡Maldita fuera! Esa mujer lo volvió loco siendo apenas una chiquilla. Su inexperiencia e inocencia lo volvieron un esclavo de sus besos y caricias, tanto que terminó obsesionándose con ella con un aura posesiva. A tal punto de tener problemas con Madara y su padre respectivamente.

Al enterarse de su aventura, su padre al principio no le dio importancia, era joven y tenía derecho a divertirse y si con eso también fastidiaba a su viejo rival Hiashi, mejor todavía. Los problemas empezaron cuando Fugaku se dio cuenta del interés enfermizo que su hijo empezaba a mostrar por la jovencita. Eso era algo que nunca iba a permitir.

Se alejó totalmente de ella, por los reproches de su padre y por la misma Hinata, era increíble que lo culpara de todo cuando también tenía parte de la culpa de su separación.

Ocho años pasaron al creer que la volvía a encontrar en el club del que era socio, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Hanabi, la gemela idéntica de la mujer que tiempo atrás se convirtió en su mayor obsesión.

Al principio pensó que la muchacha en ese entonces de veintitrés años, solo quería jugar con él haciéndole creer que era otra persona. Hasta que efectivamente comprobó que era cierto, no era la dulce y apasionada _Hinata_.

En cambio se topó con una mujer completamente distinta; dulce y serena como Hinata, pero de carácter fuerte. A Hanabi no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, era espontánea, sagaz, inteligente. No se intimidaba por nada. Eso fue lo que lo cautivó, y claro, su enorme parecido a su pequeña gatita.

Quien conociera su historia podía creer que era un enfermo por querer encontrar en una lo que tuvo con la otra, y fue precisamente lo que se propuso al principio con la gemela menor. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible.

Fue cuando quiso conocer a la mujer que tenía en frente. Llegó a desarrollar un gran afecto hacia Hanabi, uno que no era ni la mitad de intenso como lo fue por Hinata, pero que a su manera eran felices. Ya no era un adolescente y necesitaba centrarse si pretendía asumir su lugar en el negocio familiar. Además con ella no había problemas para entablar una relación, no cargaba con los problemas con que lidiaba su hermana y con ella estaba seguro sí podrían formar una familia.

Su relación se construyó sobre bases más sólidas, eran adultos maduros, ambos buscaban estabilidad y formar un hogar. En el pasado había sido un hijo de puta con las mujeres, pero se justificaba diciéndose a sí mismo que todo lo que hizo fueron locuras de la juventud.

Varias veces veía a Hanabi a los ojos y algo le gritaba en su subconsciente que algún día pagaría todos sus pecados. Y fue exactamente lo que pensó al ver a Hinata entrar por la puerta de aquella sala de juntas, totalmente diferente a la que él despreció. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y tuvo que desviar la vista.

La primera impresión de ella le pareció la de un ángel caído que venía a hacerle pagar cada uno de sus errores. Quizás lo tuviera merecido por usarla a su propio beneficio y luego desecharla por alguien más. Sus demonios comenzaban a querer apoderarse de él.

—Realmente el parecido es increíble— Trató de llevar l conversación hacia otro lado. Hinata volteó a verlo con incredulidad. Había cometido la desfachatez de compararla con su gemela, la misma por la que años después la reemplazó de su vida.

—Me alegro que consiguieras un nuevo juguete con el que divertirte. Pero por favor, no busques punto de comparación entre esa traidora y yo. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar por la ventana—. Somos muy diferentes.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Has cambiado, quiero decir, hemos cambiado, porque yo tampoco soy el mismo de hace doce años. —La atrajo de nuevo hacia él— Perdón... —La sorprendió al escucharlo disculparse—. Fui un idiota, merezco tu odio. Pero por favor, no continúes cargando rencores del pasado. Tienes que perdonar, la vida es demasiado corta para vivirla con odio. Aprendí mi lección.

—Así que ya no te aprovechas de niñas ilusas que mendigan por un poco de afecto. –esto no pudo evitar decirlo con amargura, confirmaba el rencor que aún guardaba para Sasuke.

Dio un paso para quedar más cerca de ella, algunas lágrimas surcaron el delicado rostro, dejando un rastro sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

Con una mano empezó a secar el rastro salino con delicadeza. La vio tan frágil y vulnerable, en ese momento en el que se quebró, se encontró con su gatita del pasado.

La atrajo hacia él y no pudo resistir el impulso de probar sus labios, esta vez no hizo ademán de apartarlo, al contrario, respondió al beso con la misma ternura que en antaño. Rodeó su cuello e hizo que el beso se tornara más demandante. Ella tampoco lo había olvidado.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Hinata, buscaba encontrar aquel aroma a lavanda que tanto añoraba, en su lugar uno demasiado sofisticado y artificial se impregnaba en su piel.

Se apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato sin decir nada. Sin previo aviso la sintió besarlo de nuevo. Tomándolo con más ímpetu del que recordaba. Se abrazó con fuerza a él impidiendo que la apartara. ¡Qué Dios lo ayudara! No pretendía hacerlo.

Las manos de Sasuke vagaron por la espalda de Hinata hasta posarse en la parte baja de su cuerpo. La pegó hacia él, dejando que cada parte de ella sintiera la cercanía del suyo y lo que su sola presencia provocaba en él.

Con desesperación se condujeron hasta la enorme cama, donde la tumbó con delicadeza. La dejó soltar con cuidado el nudo de su corbata sin separar su boca de la de ella. Sus manos vagaron por la espalda de Hinata hasta el cierre del vestido, ella ya se había deshecho de la chaqueta.

Por un momento se separaron por la falta de aire, oportunidad que ella aprovechó para girar sobre él y quedar a horcajadas sobre éste. El vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla se subió un poco, descubriendo parte de los blancos muslos.

Sus caricias comenzaron un recorrido lento por sus piernas, brazos y pechos, Hinata cerraba los ojos con placer al sentir las hábiles manos dibujando sobre su piel. Retiró con parsimonia el vestido, lo deslizó por sus brazos a medida que descubría el cuerpo desnudo de «su mujer».

Con el pulgar delineó cada detalle de su rostro hasta posarlo sobre sus apetitosos labios. Ella repartió pequeños besos sobre él antes de abrir la boca, introducirlo en ésta y regalarle la imagen más erótica que recordara en años.

Su miembro dio un tirón bajo la prisión que significaban sus pantalones, por eso le encantaba, era muy desinhibida en la intimidad y él la había enseñado a ser así. Pasó de ser una inocente y temerosa gatita, a una traviesa y juguetona tigresa.

Le dio la sonrisa más seductora que nunca antes vio, subió la falda del vestido hasta la cintura, descubriendo la diminuta braga que cubría su intimidad. Sin esperar más lo sacó por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró a un lado de la cama.

Volvió a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Hinata era una droga para él. Había creído que los años que pasaron alejados habían menguado el fuego que sentía por ella, pero cuán equivocado estuvo. A medida que sus bocas compartían esa tórrida danza desenfrenada, se daba cuenta que olvidarla era imposible. Simplemente era un adicto y que el mundo lo perdonara, en ese momento solo existían ellos y su pasión.

Embriagados bajo el éxtasis del momento, Hinata comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de lino blanco, descubriendo el fuerte y trabajado pecho masculino. Inició un camino de besos desde la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, hasta el amplio torso.

Con su boca rodeó uno de los pezones de Sasuke, succionando y repartiendo pequeños lametazos sobre la sensible zona, al tiempo que se restregaba descaradamente sobre su hinchado miembro. Él llevó las manos a su rostro intentando ahogar una exclamación, esa mujer lo quería volver loco.

No resistió más y la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo, una de sus manos fue a parar a uno de sus grandes y apetecible senos, lo acarició por encima del encaje, deleitándose con las reacciones de su rostro al sentirlo de manera tan íntima.

—Hazme... tuya... por favor... —Suplicó jadeante, la sentía apretar las piernas con fuerza para aliviar el calor que se acumulaba entre sus muslos.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza, recorrió su barbilla, el delgado y pálido cuello, hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Tiró del broche del brasier y liberó las colinas que subían y bajaban ante él.

Lamió, besó, succionó todo lo que pudo de ellos, ella se retorcía de placer bajo sus atenciones. Sus besos descendieron por su vientre hacia su zona sur. Una de sus manos continuó torturando un enhiesto pezón, mientras la otra se deshacía del trozo de encaje que lo separaba de su objetivo.

Al tenerla desnuda completamente se alejó para apreciar el cuerpo que de manera sensual se desparramaba sobre la cama esperando por él.

Se quitó por completo la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers, tirándola en la misma dirección que había recorrido anteriormente el vestido de Hinata.

Se situó entre sus piernas, que lo rodearon, invitándolo a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Dejando un rastro de besos húmedos ascendió desde el pliegue de sus rodillas hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, arrancándole un gemido al sentir el contacto de su boca con su zona prohibida.

Sasuke sonrió al verla aferrarse con fuerza de las sábanas. Lamió, tiró, succionó todo de ella. Recibió todo lo que estaba dispuesta a darle. Penetró su calidez con sus manos y lengua y la sintió retorcerse bajo sus caricias. Con una de sus delicadas manos pellizcaba sus pezones, mientras con la otra intentaba acallar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Continuó con su labor hasta que el temblor de sus piernas le dijo que se acercaba el final. Aumentó el ritmo de tal forma que la escuchó gemir su nombre con fuerza, a la vez que estallaba su orgasmo en su boca. Comió todo lo que le ofreció. Su sabor era maravillosamente exquisito.

Se quitó sus bóxers y los arrojó al mismo lugar que su ropa, no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirla, que lo rodeara con su calidez y perderse en ella.

Se situó entre sus piernas, Hinata lo rodeó con ellas, gustosa de recibirlo. Se abrió paso entre su carne, ella era tal como la recordaba, suave, caliente y muy estrecha.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, observándose fijamente a los ojos. Mismos que una vez los cautivaron. Ella lo besó con ternura y terminaron por fundirse en la danza milenaria con la que se unen los amantes.

Quedaron exhaustos, entrelazados el uno al otro en una madeja de extremidades, como en el pasado.

—Te amo... —Dijo Hinata de imprevisto con lágrimas en los ojos. Sorprendiendo a Sasuke en el acto.

No respondió, se limitó a besar el rastro de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—No puedes casarte con ella, no si es a mí a quien amas. —Entrelazó sus dedos en el oscuro y rebelde cabello de él—. No sabes cómo me dolió tu engaño, regresé por ti, por lo furiosa que me sentí al saber que estabas con ella. —Dio otro beso sobre sus labios—. Ella no es lo que parece. Y odio estar aquí suplicándote que la dejes, pero debes hacerlo por tu bien.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente. Pero había algo que no le permitía hacer lo que le pedía.

No la dejó seguir hablando. Era demasiado abrumador. En cambio se dedicó a besarla con amor, porque si, a su obsesiva manera la amaba.

Pero algo había aprendido con los años y era a cumplir con su palabra, le había hecho una promesa a Hanabi, una que no quería romper porque se encontraría de nuevo con el Sasuke que quería dejar de ser.

—Por favor, déjala. —Volvió a pedir de forma más directa.

Sasuke por unos minutos permaneció en silencio. Cerró los ojos y el peso de su conciencia cayó sobre él. Después de ese glorioso momento que fue volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. No sólo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sino que también habían traicionado a Hanabi, él su prometido, el amor de su vida, el hombre con el que formaría una familia y terminaba de serle infiel con su propia hermana. Volvía a ser egoísta y jugaba con los sentimientos de alguien que le importaba.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Habló finalmente—. Aunque no me creas, la quiero y no quiero hacerle daño. No podría soportar herirla como a ti. —Su voz sonó afligida al recordar esto último.

Hinata se alejó furiosa de su lado, sin decir nada más, todo estaba dicho, él había preferido a su hermana por encima de ella. Cubrió su desnudez con la sábana blanca y le dio la espalda.

Él se llevó ambas manos a la cara, se sentía un completo idiota. Debía admitir que la amaba a ella, pero no podía negar el lugar que ocupaba Hanabi en su vida. No podía llegar después de tantos años y pretender que mandara años de su vida por un tubo, para aventurarse en una nueva relación junto a una mujer que no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Nuevamente la lastimaba al decidirse por Hanabi, pero era lo mejor. Ellos nunca tendrían un futuro, mucho menos si era la heredera de un emporio como el de los Hyūga-Mishima. Ellos serían los primeros en oponerse. Si ya fue difícil comprometerse con su gemela, no quería imaginar cómo sería con Hinata.

—Será mejor que te vayas. —Dijo rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos—. Tu futura esposa se debe estar preguntando dónde estás, no vayas a tener problemas por mi culpa. —Espetó con amargura.

Él hizo el intento de acercarse, pero fue inútil, ella lo apartó de nueva cuenta.

—Está bien, me voy. Pero por favor, no vayas a cometer una locura. Trata de entenderme por una vez en la vida. Empezando por tu familia, lo nuestro sería imposible. Debemos dejar ir esto y rehacer nuestras vidas, yo junto a Hanabi y tú junto a quien apruebe tu padre.

—Sasuke... —Respondió en voz alta con furia contenida—. No sigas, me ha quedado claro. —Trató de sonar calmada—. No sé cómo pude ser tan débil y volver a caer en algo que simplemente no tiene sentido. Mi error, así que yo misma sabré lidiar con él.

Asintió con sus palabras, revisó su teléfono celular, no recordaba que lo había puesto en silencio cuando entró a la junta, por lo tanto no se percató de las varias llamadas pérdidas que ahora aparecían en la pantalla del móvil.

Hanabi lo había llamado hasta la saciedad, sabía que ese día tenían la junta en la empresa de su familia, y que su hermana estaría presente. Le había contado de forma leve que él y Hinata se conocieron en Uzu cuando iba en la universidad.

Jugó con su cabello de forma nerviosa, la desesperación de su prometida por querer comunicarse con él tenía una razón. Su intuición siempre le dijo que ellos habían tenido algo, a pesar de sus evasivas con respecto a ese tema. Estaba seguro que ella temía su reencuentro y lo que éste podía acarrear... lo peor era confirmar que no estaba equivocada

« _¡Maldición!_ ». Masculló para sus adentros, ahora sí la había jodido en grande.

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro cap para la cosecha, espero les guste.

Matane!


	5. HISUI - 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

* * *

 **HISUI 1**

* * *

Hisui estaba que cabía en sí de la felicidad. Por fin se reencontrarían de nuevo con su primogénita, su niña por fin estaba en casa, de donde nunca se tuvo que ir. Dios había escuchado sus plegarias. Si por ella hubiese sido, jamás habría permitido que su hija partiera a otro continente. Pero no tuvo nada que hacer cuando su marido y demás miembros de su familia política, decidieron lo que según ellos era lo mejor para la heredera de Hyūga Group Co.

Pero ella sabía cuánto despreciaban a su hija por considerarla tan poca cosa para tener el derecho que le dio la vida de presidir ese negocio por el que su marido y demás parentela llevaban construyendo desde hacía generaciones. —Su misma familia no quedaba atrás— Tantos años entre normas, regaños y desprecios solo causaron estragos en la personalidad de su pequeña Hime, llenándola de miedos e inseguridades.

A diario se reprochaba no haberla defendido cuando tuvo oportunidad, nunca se perdonaría haber permitido tantos malos tratos solo por ser mujer. Los Hyūga estaban plagados de seres machistas que creían que ninguna mujer estaba a la altura de continuar con su mentado legado familiar.

Pero ella, Hinata, les estaba demostrando cuánto valía.

Sabía que el repentino regreso de ella se debía a algo sumamente importante, estaba ansiosa por verla, aunque sabía que su niña a quién menos querría ver, precisamente era a la mujer que le dio la vía, su madre.

Doña Hisui también había sido parte importante en el cambio de su hija, y aun sabiendo que Hinata haría lo que fuera por evitarla, se propuso a dar una celebración a toda regla para mostrar lo feliz que se hallaba con su regreso. Así fue como repartió un sin número de invitaciones a las más importantes familias de la ciudad de Konoha.

Afinaba algunos detalles junto a su otra hija, Hanabi. Tenían una organizadora de eventos para que se hiciera cargo de todo, pero eso no había sido suficiente. La floristería encargada de enviar las flores había confundido rosas blancas y lirios rosa, con los lirios blancos y rosas rojas que había pedido. Aquello era un error que no pasaría por alto. Todo en la recepción debía ser simplemente perfecto.

Le pidió a Hanabi que le acompañara para vigilar que todo se hiciera tal cual esperaba, pero al parecer no fue buena idea. En vez de prestar atención a lo que decía, ella estaba enfrascada en el maldito celular.

Era exasperante estar preguntándole si había hecho algo de lo que le encomendó y no recibir más que improperios dirigidos al viento por parte de la joven.

Era exactamente igual a Hinata, pero a la vez tan distintas. Cuando se lo proponía tenía el peor genio que jamás conoció en alguien, ni siquiera se comparaba con el de Hiashi.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, los mismos ojos lila que su gemela, el mismo rostro de facciones delicadas, pero nada que ver con la dulce personalidad que alguna vez mostró su Hime. Solo podía verla de esa manera cuando estaba ante su prometido, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus hijas habían heredado la belleza de su familia, aun sin maquillaje y pese a su mala actitud en ese momento, era imposible que Hanabi no acaparase la atención de los presentes. A veces se preguntaba si los temperamentos de sus hijas no hubiesen sido así de haber sido criadas bajo otro seno familiar. Los Hyūga las separaron cuando tenían quince años, mandando a su pobre Hime al extranjero solo porque dejaba mucho que desear como futura sucesora de su padre.

Si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido sus pequeñas nunca hubiesen sufrido esos trece años en los que se distanciaron hasta volverse un par de extrañas que, por ironías de la vida compartían la misma apariencia delicada y refinada, pero eran como el agua y el aceite.

Odiaba a los Hyūga — ¿Y quién no? Se decía la mujer—. Si su familia llegó al punto de emparentar con ellos, fue solo por meros intereses económicos. Su relación con Hiashi se basó en mantenerse como intermediarios de meras operaciones comerciales entre ambas empresas, asegurando así el buen curso de sus inversiones.

Todo salió de acuerdo a lo pactado, excepto su felicidad. sacrificó todo al casarse con Hiashi, solo para descubrir que su desdicha matrimonial era el precio que tenía que pagar para conservar una alianza multimillonaria que enriquecía en asquerosas sumas de dinero a ambas partes de la balanza.

Lo único bueno que pudo sacar de esos tiranos ambiciosos fueron sus dos retoños. Hinata y Hanabi.

Sus dos tesoros fueron la luz entre tanta oscuridad, las flores naciendo en primavera después del devastador invierno, la felicidad que solo pudo conservar hasta que llegaron a la tierna edad de quince años. En ese entonces nuevamente decidían por ella al apartarla de sus queridas hijas.

Siempre creyó que lo hacían deliberadamente, nunca pudo dar un heredero varón para Hiashi, de los cuatro embarazos que tuvo, solo el tercero llegó a feliz término. Pero la desgracia cayó nuevamente sobre ella, sus anteriores embarazos fueron niños, este en cambio, llegó por partida doble, solo que ambas nacieron niñas. Ser mujer fue algo que siempre le reprocharon y ese era el mismo destino de sus hijas.

Hisui sentía que nunca la perdonaron porque solo trajera al mundo a ese par de hermosas criaturas, y que el pequeño niño que logró nacer de su último embarazo solo pudiera sobrevivir unos cuantos días desde su prematuro alumbramiento. Era absurdo, pero en el siglo XX aún reinaba el machismo, y en ella simplemente buscaban un buen útero que diera hombres sanos y fuertes para seguir el legado familiar, la vida se encargó de mostrar que para ella eso era imposible

Hubo un tiempo en que se creyó que retrocedía en el tiempo, era como una versión moderna de Catalina de Aragón, la famosa reina quien a pesar de sus intentos nunca pudo dar un heredero varón a su rey Enrique VIII.

Se sentía una vergüenza para su familia y la de su marido, sobre todo al crecer Hinata y confirmar que la crianza que le dio el poco tiempo que le dejaron acercarse no cumplía con las expectativas de ningún miembro de la familia Hyūga. Fue el peor día de su vida cuando sus hijas tuvieron que partir hacia rumbos lejanos. Hinata la heredera, a Uzushio a formarse para suceder a su padre, y Hanabi a Suna, por simple capricho de Hiashi, quien quería verla sufrir de soledad.

¡Qué crueles fueron al separarlas! Pero al nacer entre hienas ya sus destinos estaban escritos… o eso creía.

Hiashi no pudo perdonarle nunca la humillación de no tener un hijo varón como sí lo hizo Hizashi, su gemelo. Él tuvo a Neji, el genio de la familia, el orgulloso y digno heredero que su prepotente parentela merecía.

Su marido más que nadie la despreciaba por fracasar en su misión de dar a luz a su primogénito y en cambio darle a esa chiquilla asustadiza, ingenua e insegura que era el blanco de duran críticas por parte de su padre y sus asociados.

Fracaso tras fracaso fue lo que tuvo Hisui, y más ahora que sus hijas eran entre sí enemigas... ¡Malditos Hyūga! Una y mil veces por separarlas.

Con el regreso de Hinata, su querida Hanabi se alteraba cada vez con más frecuencia, pues sabía que su hermana mayor no pondría las cosas fáciles a nadie.

Pero también tenía motivos para temerle, Hisui sabía el porqué de su miedo a que Sasuke y su hermana se en reencontraran. Conocía muy bien la naturaleza de la relación que ellos mantuvieron cuando era una jovencita de dieciséis años y lo que vino después.

Pero Hinata era más inteligente de lo que todos pensaban, su madre estaba alterada por eso, revolcó su apellido en el lodo al tratar a su hija como una fulana.

Tal fue el daño, que debido a su frágil personalidad terminó desgraciada, con el corazón roto y engañada por las personas en quien confió, incluyéndolas.

Aún recordaba oírla gritar de desesperación cuando la internó en la clínica para enfermos mentales. Su hija estaba inmersa en la soledad, la oscuridad se había apoderado de su ser. « _Incluso estuvo a punto de morir_ ». Dispersó aquellos horribles recuerdos que volvieron a su mente, cómo dolía revivir el pasado.

Hanabi observó lo retraída que se volvió su madre por un momento, para la muchacha no era una novedad lo que su madre estaba recordando: las desgracias de su familia, de las mismas en que la joven tenía gran parte de culpa. Hisui Mishima la miró con tristeza.

—Lo que hicimos fue lo correcto. Era lo mejor para el honor de nuestro hogar, pero sobre todo el de Hinata. —Su hija solo pudo asentir, pero ésta sabía que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes y que en parte ambas eran culpables de la actitud actual de su hermana.

—Sabes, a veces tengo pesadillas donde veo a Hime con la mirada perdida al saber que... —Hanabi no quiso repetir aquello, era demasiado tortuoso— Cometimos muchos errores, mi hermana fue la más afectada y aunque lo hicimos por su bien, todo aquello se pudo evitar, ella no sería... —Se reprimió a sí misma para evitar sollozar—. No sería así, madre.

—Shhhh no digas nada en voz alta, las paredes tienen oídos —Hisui calló a la joven, eran cosas que no se podían decir a los cuatro vientos. Existían muchos que matarían por algo tan íntimo como aquello que la muchacha quería expresar. Los ojos de Hanabi contenían un brillo de tristeza, ellos no eran personas comunes y corrientes, cualquiera buscaría la mínima indiscreción para destruir el buen nombre de su familia...

¡Y vaya que existían trapos sucios en la suya!

Los secretos de los Hyūga-Mishima eran tan turbios que si alguien llegase a saber aunque sea una mínima parte de ellos tendría suficiente información para acabarlos socialmente. La imagen de la familia principal tenía que continuar intacta, y por ello la mismísima Hisui tuvo que ensuciarse las manos para evitar el escándalo al saber lo de Hinata con ese muchacho Uchiha.

—Madre, tengo terror de ella, aunque no le des importancia sé que nos odia, no perdona nuestras acciones. Seguro querrá hacernos daño, en especial a Sasuke y a Don Fugaku. Debemos tener cuidado. Incluso nosotras no estamos exentas de sufrir su furia. —A Hisui comenzaba a irritarla la insistencia de Hanabi con aquella ridiculez, no importaba lo que tuviera entre manos Hinata, igual lo aceptaría, a fin de cuentas lo merecían.

Si se lo permitía, la mujer estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera contra esa familia, sino fuera por ellos su niña nunca hubiese sufrido tanto, ni la habrían orillado al extremo de internarla en contra de su voluntad.

—Hime es tu hermana, mi hija, una Hyūga-Mishima, punto. —Hisui la retó con la mirada— Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Tú deberías estar de su lado. Ella regresó, pero eso no quiere decir que sea a lo que tú estás pensando. Si te mantienes alejada de sus principales enemigos nunca te dañará. Pero si insistes en seguir al lado de ese muchacho sufrirás las consecuencias de estar en contra de Hinata, toda lo que tu hermana haga te salpicará y yo no intercederé por ti, ya estás advertida.

—Nunca lo aceptarás, siempre la defiendes y proteges de todo. —Hanabi elevó el tono de voz, llamando la atención de los empleados de la tienda— Tú eres quien la tienes así, te dejas pisotear por ella, ¡Estás ciega! Me creerás el día que sea demasiado tarde y termine acabando con todos nosotros, ¡Incluso contigo! Hinata nos odia y más por...

No terminó de decir lo que quería porque una sonora cachetada fue a parar a la mejilla de la muchacha.

— ¡Cállate! —Espetó furiosa por la escena que estaban protagonizando— Ella no nos odia, somos su familia. —Dijo bajando la voz para que solo ella escuchara, ojos curiosos se posaban en la discusión entre madre e hija— Hinata solo tiene que acabar con esos malditos que le hicieron daño, ellos son los culpables de tanta desgracia —La señora Mishima estaba fuera de sí, hablaba como una desquiciada—. Sabes que se lo tienen merecido por enlodar el nombre de TU FAMILIA. No lo olvides; además te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no apruebo tu relación con ese muchacho, porque lo considero una traición hacia tu hermana. Ellos, el hijo y el padre son los culpables de todo lo malo que ha pasado en la vida de mi Hime y deben pagar. —Terminó un poco más tranquila.

—Por favor madre, no me hagas reír. —La morena se tocaba la mejilla que su madre le había golpeado— Conmigo si sale ese mal genio tuyo, pero con ella sí nunca tuviste carácter. Tú eres una de las causantes de ese odio injustificado hacia la familia de mi prometido, la envenenaste contra ellos. Sí, es cierto que le hicieron daño, pero no como el que le hicimos tú y yo. Eso que no se te olvide a ti. Tú eres la culpable de que ahora quiera vengarse de Sasuke cuando su único pecado ha sido no decir quién era. —Hanabi no se podía contener más, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro— Ahora lavas tus culpas alentando a una Hinata no del todo cuerda a ir en contra de personas inocentes. Todo por tu estúpido temor al qué dirán

—Yo tuve que ensuciarme las manos que tu padre con gusto hubiera hecho solo por humillar a tu hermana, la diferencia es que yo lo hice por proteger el buen nombre de mi familia. Ser denigrados por la deshonra de tu hermana perpetrada por ese bueno para nada es algo que no aceptaría jamás. —Trató de calmarse, nada ganaba si caía en el juego de Hanabi—Todo ocurrió tal como debía ocurrir, no puedes cambiar el pasado.

Dios es testigo de que todo lo he hecho por el bienestar de mi hogar. Tu padre jamás perdonaría a tu hermana si supiera de su vergüenza. Y él espera un mínimo error de mi parte para desatar su furia sobre mí, eso es algo que nunca, óyeme bien muchachita, nunca lo voy a permitir. Aunque te empeñes en recordármelo cada día, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones.

Hanabi no aceptaba que su madre se empeñara en continuar con aquel absurdo, ya no eran unas niñas, y si a ella no le pesaba, a su hija sí, sus errores la carcomían y no la dejaban vivir en paz. Siempre tenía miedo de que apareciera Hinata y acabara de una sola vez con la poca felicidad que halló junto a Sasuke.

Finalmente decidieron zanjar por lo sano, si continuaban con esa discusión no irían a parar a ningún lado. Era imposible hacerla entender que habían creado a un monstruo.

…

Después de liberar la tensión de esa mañana, Hisui estaba ansiosa porque llegara la hora de recibir a sus invitados. Cuando cayó la noche todo estaba dispuesto para la recepción con motivo del regreso de Hinata.

Poco a poco el gran salón se fue llenando de invitados, entre ellos miembros de las mejores familias de Konoha, los Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, etc.

También invitó a los Uchiha, a fin de cuentas su hija planeaba algo con ellos. Como esperaba ni Fugaku ni Mikoto se presentaron a su fiesta, pero en cambio sus hijos sí.

Entre ellos esa jovencita, Samara, si mal no recordaba. Una muchacha muy bonita, morena de largo cabello, ojos negros y por qué no decirlo un cuerpo muy bien dotado.

Una mujer un tanto descarada —a su parecer—. La había visto en otras reuniones coqueteando con Hiashi en más de una oportunidad. Ese sin vergüenza le importaba un bledo pasearse con ella del brazo aún en su presencia.

La gente comentaba al respecto, aunque claro, como siempre tenía que hacerse la desentendida. Pero Hisui no era tonta, desde hace un tiempo sospechaba que su marido mantenía una aventura extramarital con la irreverente Samara Uchiha.

¡Qué bajo había caído! Terminar enredado con la hija de Fugaku —su antiguo rival en los negocios y algo más—, una muchacha que bien podía ser su hija. Cada vez se sorprendía más del hombre con quien se casó.

La chica aparentaba tener unos veintisiete años, parecía ser muy cálida y amistosa con todo el mundo, pero en esa clase de mujercitas se hallaban las furcias de cuidado dentro de su círculo social.

Hace tiempo se fijó en el interés de Hiashi por la joven, desde la fiesta que dieron los Inuzuka hace dos meses por el compromiso de Kiba, el hijo de una de sus amiga, y esa chica proveniente de los suburbios, ¡Qué desagradable! Pensó al saber el origen de aquella muchacha. Mezclarse con la plebe era mal visto dentro de las familias de su clase.

Ahora eran los protagonistas de los cotilleo entre sus amistades, todo por la nueva arribista que planeaba entrar a formar parte de su distinguido círculo.

De nuevo vagó su mirada por Samara, y tal como imaginó, Hiashi no perdió el tiempo, ya acaparaba por completo la atención de su conquista.

Decidió no amargarse la noche pensando en los posibles adulterios de su marido, a fin de cuentas no sería la primera vez, pensó que se trataba de un mero capricho, cosa que viene con la edad. Lo realmente importante en ese momento era su hija. Rogaba porque no llegara tarde a su propia fiesta, debía de hacer todo lo posible por hacerla sentir especial, o al menos intentarlo.

Hinata llegó sin siquiera prestar atención a la celebración que se celebraba en su honor. Al contrario, por su semblante y manera nada sutil de cerrar la puerta, Hisui intuyó que llegaba un tanto molesta. Por suerte sus invitados a unas puertas de distancia no repararon en ese detalle.

Siguió con la mirada a Hanabi quien se acercó hacia su hermana, con disimulo se situó en un lugar prudente para poder escuchar lo que decían las gemelas. No podían iniciar una discusión en pleno hall con la casa a repleta de sus amistades.

« _¡Gracias al cielo!_ » Exclamó para sus adentros al confirmar que solo se estaban saludando, de forma fría, pero manteniendo las formalidades. Para sus amigos no era secreto la poca comunicación entre ellas, todos lo achacaban al tiempo que pasaron separadas la una de la otra y Hisui esperaba que así siguiera siendo.

Sería un bochorno que todos supieran que era por ese muchacho Uchiha. Allí volvió a recordar el incidente con su marido y la tal Samara.

« _¿Es que acaso Dios me está haciendo pagar por algo que hice en mi otra vida al llenar mi casa de esa odiosa familia?_ » Pensó la mujer al reparar que llegaban los últimos integrantes del mismo clan.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku entraba del brazo con esa mujer con la que vivía en unión libre ¡Qué abominación! La clase que esa chica tenía era nula, el dinero de su familia era tan nuevo que ni todos los barriles de petróleo que produjera su padre para la industria petrolera de Kumo al año, compraría la distinción y abolengo a ella y toda su parentela. La única que se podía decir era una dama a toda regla, era su vieja amiga Mebuki, la madre de esa escandalosa.

Pero como ella era una buena anfitriona, no estaba en ella desairar a sus invitados.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, señor Uchiha, Sakura... —Hisui la observó de reojo, era bonita, mas eso no dejaba atrás sus orígenes, habían cosas que heredó de sus humildes abuelos de Benisu.

—Es un placer estar aquí, Señora Mishima. Me honró mucho su invitación. —La sonrisa de la muchacha era sincera. Le respondió el gesto, pero con una de sus sonrisas prefabricadas, la que usaba para posar para una revista o un artículo en el periódico.

—Pueden pasar al gran salón, yo iré a ver cómo va mi hija con su atuendo. Espero la pasen bien, están en su casa. —Con un leve movimiento de cabeza llamó a uno de los mesoneros para que suministrara la respectiva copa de champán a los nuevos invitados.

Se alejó de ellos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija. Tocó varias veces y en ninguna contestó. Giró el pomo para cerciorarse que no tuviese el pestillo puesto y en efecto, estaba libre. Sin más preámbulos entró en la recámara hallándola completamente vacía.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua cayendo, ella estaba tomando una ducha. Se tomó la libertad de merodear por el lugar hasta acercarse a la cama.

Un hermoso vestido rojo pasión se cernía sobre ésta. Era delicado y sensual como su Hime. Quedaría preciosa para la ocasión, ningún hombre le quitaría la mirada de encima. « _Tal vez conozca a alguien que le saque al tal Sasuke de la cabeza_ ». Pensó.

Se dirigió hasta el tocador, su hija tenía todo dispuesto para arreglarse y quedar como la reina que era. Con sus manos recorrió cada elemento dispuesto sobre aquella superficie. Con nostalgia notó que no estuvo presente ni siquiera cuando su pequeña dejó de lado sus muñecas por utilizar el brillo labial, o cuando cambió su aroma infantil por el de una mujer sofisticada.

Su perfume, _Chanel N 5_. Ahí estaba ante sus ojos aquel simple frasco que parecía inofensivo para cualquiera, menos para ella, toparse con esa fragancia era lo que más le inquietaba de entre todas las cosas de Hinata. Que aún siguiera usando el perfume de aquella mujer era una clara muestra de tortura hacia su persona. Ella la atormentaba con cada mínimo detalle, era su conciencia.

— ¿Recordando viejos tiempos con ese perfume, Hisui? —Hinata salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y un albornoz.

—Cariño... —Hizo ademán de tocarla, cosa que le fue imposible porque la joven se apartó de inmediato.

—Odio que me toques con tus asquerosas manos. ¿Recuerdas que están manchadas de sangre? —Ella vio como sonreía ante la mención de esa infamia.

Se alejó un poco, odiaba que cada vez que se veían esas hirientes palabras salieran de la boca de su hija. Ella nunca mató a nadie.

—Tocaste mis cosas —Dijo totalmente calmada, sin borrar su cínica sonrisa— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas? —Su tono de voz se elevó dos tonos, pero pronto recobró la compostura— Que sea la última vez que tocas mis cosas, señora Mishima.

Hinata la tomó del brazo y la paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, haciendo que se miraran directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azules se posaron en aquellos lilas cargados de odio hacia ella.

— ¿Piensas que tocando mis cosas puedes sentirte más cerca de mí? ¿Tan desesperada estás porque los perdone, que te humillas ante mí mendigando un poco de mi afecto? —Espetó junto a su oído—. Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. Entiende que te odio y lo que más quisiera es no verte nunca más.

Hinata colocó una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras con la otra halaba fuertemente el cabello hacia atrás. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer presión impidiendo el paso del flujo de aire a los pulmones de Hisui. A través del espejo le sonrió con malicia. Pero segundos después de torturarla lo suficiente liberó su agarre y se alejó.

—Ves lo que me llevas a hacer. —Dijo recuperando la cordura que perdió por un momento—. Es lo que provocas en mí. Llegará un día en el que no me pueda detener y terminaré matándote. —Caminó de un lado para otro—. Pero yo no soy una asesina, no como tú.

—No soy una asesina. —Trató de explicarse.

—Claro que lo eres, mataste a esa mujer para que no me revelara tu secreto. Pero óyeme bien, algún día pagarás por todo lo que hiciste. Yo seré tu verdugo.

—Estuviste con él ¿Verdad? Tu hermana me contó. —Intentó cambiar la conversación, no le gustaba recordar ciertas cosas.

—No te hice el suficiente daño porque continúas aquí. —Volvió a enfurecerse por su insistencia—. Tendré que amordazarte y torturarte cómo me hicieron en el maldito manicomio donde me encerraste ¿Verdad?

Ella ahogó una exclamación, su hija no tenía filtro cuando hablaba de cosas que no merecían la pena recordar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo la repugnancia que sentía al imaginar lo que le hicieron en ese lugar. Seguramente la lastimaron.

—No voy a seguir molestando, sabes que tus deseos para mí son órdenes. Me merezco tu desprecio, pero no tu hermana. Así que piénsalo. —Se dirigió a la puerta para irse no sin antes pedirle que no tardara en bajar.

—Hisui... —La llamó antes de que saliera—. ¿Me ayudarías a vestirme? —Pidió con amabilidad. La aludida asintió entre alegre y confundida, su hija sonrió complacida con su reacción.

Sin vergüenza alguna Hinata se despojó del albornoz quedando totalmente desnuda. Fue hasta la lencería a juego con el color de su traje, después se sentó en el tocador y procedió a maquillarse y peinarse acorde para la noche.

Con sumo cuidado la ayudó a ponerse el vestido que se ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo, quedando como un guante. Cerró la prenda en el cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta por completo. Estaba preciosa, toda ella evocaba elegancia y sensualidad.

—Madre... —la aludida volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, era raro cuando la llamaba así— Saca el joyero que está en la mesa de noche y busca los aretes y las pulseras de diamantes a juego. —Hinata sonrió con malicia.

Hisui asintió y buscó entre el joyero las prenda que su hija le pidió, pero al ver la alhaja a la que se refería, la caja cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Aquel maldito par de brazaletes, no se podía atrever a usarlos, no esa noche.

— ¿Algún problema con las joyas que escogí? Ah ya recuerdo, eran los mismos que le diste a la doctora Miwa como pago a su silencio. Y justamente los que llevaba puestos el día que la asesinaste... fue una suerte que pude quitárselos antes de que la policía indagara de quién habían sido.

Sería horrible que por tal descuido todo lo que hiciste para evitar el escándalo se viera descubierto durante la investigación. Los recuperé por ti, ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiese pensado mi padre al ver tu regalo de décimo aniversario en manos de una total desconocida?

—Sabes que me dejé llevar por el temor que te revelara cosas que no vienen al caso. El pasado está muerto y enterrado. No ganarías nada torturándote con sus verdades a medias. —Hinata se acercó a ella ofreciéndole uno de los brazaletes para que la ayudara a abrocharlo—. Aléjalo de mí. —Pidió haciéndose a un lado—. Temo, pero no porque soy su asesina, siento miedo porque me recuerda mis errores y esa es una cruz que siempre he de cargar en secreto.

—Admite tus culpas, tú la mataste con ese abrecartas para que no delatara tu bajeza. Mi padre nunca te perdonaría si llega a saber que me internaste en contra de mi voluntad en aquel manicomio y que tu hija consentida se hizo pasar por mí durante el tiempo que duró mi encierro.

—Lo hice por tu bien, ¿No entiendes que eras una niña y que no estabas lista para asumir semejante responsabilidad? Tu padre tampoco hubiera aceptado que su hija fuera la fulana de un tipo como ese. Estabas mal, te tenía que alejar como diera lugar.

—Yo estaba enamorada. Es tan difícil de entender. Amaba a Sasuke más que a mi vida. No me importaba que fuera hijo de un antiguo enemigo de papá. Quería ser feliz y tú lo evitaste por tu orgullo. No por mí, sino por tu pasado con Fugaku Uchiha.

— ¿No te cansas de reprocharme eso? —Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos—. Lo mío con Fugaku fue un caso aparte, errores de juventud. No tenía nada que ver contigo y ese muchacho. Al final el tiempo me dio la razón. ¿Qué pasó con él y el amor que decía tenerte? A la primera de cambios te reemplazó por esa otra _muchachita_ , Karin, la prima de tu amigo Naruto.

Hinata se giró furiosa hacia el espejo, no tenía nada que decir, su madre tenía razón en eso. Solo fue un juguete para Sasuke, fue ella la tonta que se enamoró e hizo ilusiones con un hombre para el que solo era una aventura sin importancia.

—Lo único que tengo que decir a eso, es que volví para hacerlo pagar. Tú y él me convirtieron en lo que soy hoy, claro sin olvidar a tu amado Fugaku. Todos se van a arrepentir de haberse cruzado en mi camino, incluso Hanabi va a suplicar clemencia por su traición.

—Tu hermana solo cumplió con lo que le pedí, no tienes que tomar represalias contra ella. —Suplicó Hisui, dado que Hinata no la quería excluir de su lista negra.

—No trates de justificarla porque tú y yo sabemos que no fue así. Ella lo hizo porque la carcomía la envidia. No concebía que un muchacho como Sasuke se fijara en la poca cosa de su hermana. Y al final me dio la razón. Ahora es ella la que se pasea de su brazo, porque Hanabi Hyūga sí se merece un hombre como él.

Hisui Mishima no pudo decir nada, tenía razón en cada palabra. Su hija menor actuó con maldad al ayudarla a destruir a su propia hermana.

—Ve abajo y avisa que enseguida estoy con ustedes. —Dijo en tono más pausado—. Necesito recomponerme por un momento. Ahora los alcanzo para acabar con esta farsa.

Se apresuró a salir y dejarla a solas como pidió. Le dolía su situación, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una mujer desesperada que a toda costa quería recuperar a su familia. Aunque ninguno le ponía las cosas fáciles.

Tomó un poco de aire, alisó arrugas invisibles en su traje de noche y se dispuso a agasajar a sus invitados tal como acostumbraba.

Pidió a todos que se reunieran en el recibidor, pues Hinata estaba a punto de hacer su entrada. Con entusiasmo fueron a recibir a la invitada de honor. Con parsimonia ella los observó desde lo alto de la escalera. Sin inmutarse les dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Con suma elegancia y coquetería bajó por el pasamano. Los hombres del lugar estaba segura ahogaron una exclamación de solo verla en todo su esplendor. Sus hijas eran unas bellezas andantes, pero esa noche Hinata se estaba robando todas las miradas.

Al llegar a la altura de ellos se limitó a saludar los presentes, empezando por Hiashi, Hisui y Hanabi, quienes con sus mejores sonrisas reprimieron las disputas familiares. Esa noche eran la familia perfecta y la más envidiada de Konoha.

La anfitriona los condujo de regreso al gran salón donde harían un brindis en honor a su hija y procederían a servir la cena que el chef había preparado para la ocasión tan especial.

Durante el brindis Hinata recorrió a todos con su mirada, lo que inquietó a su madre fue el lugar o mejor dicho la persona donde se posaron los ojos de su hija. Por un momento sintió el mundo detenerse. Nadie estaba al tanto de ello, pero el brillo que vio en la mirada de Hinata solo lo vio una vez antes.

Itachi Uchiha no se quedaba atrás, el corazón de Hisui le palpitó sintiendo un mal presagio, ella no podría estar pensando en nada sensato y si se guiaba por esa conexión momentánea que divisó entre ambos…

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquello solo podía significar algo. Era un augurio de los problemas que estaban por venir.

N/A: Otra actualización... una novedad eh?

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **Guest:**

No sé quién eres, pero bienvenida lector/a, aquí la continuación de mi historia, espero sea de tu agrado.

 **Abelbrochero:**

Hola Abel, verás a veces el ser humano crea trampas que cree son infalibles, pero hay ciertos acontecimientos que logran dar un giro inesperado a nuestras vidas… Hinata es el claro ejemplo de una persona que cayó en su misma trampa. Espero que pronto entiendas a lo que me refiero. Gracias por seguir mi historia, ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Kei**

Hola Kei, sí a mí también me gusta, es una chica fuerte, decidida que no permitirá que la vuelvan a doblegar nunca más. En el pasado la menospreciaron por su debilidad y le hicieron mucho daño, ahora ella está de vuelta para hacer su justicia. Será amada, odiada, admirada, temida, etc. Es un personaje el cual disfruto mucho escribiendo. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

* * *

Hasta aquí mis amores... Matane!


	6. Hanabi (1)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

 _Meus amores!_ Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ésta semana han estado un poquito tacaños con los reviews, pero no importa porque aun así los quiero por darle una oportunidad a esta loca ocurrencia de mi —retorcida— mente. He visto que el tráfico últimamente ha crecido un montón.

Cosa que me motiva mucho, no saben lo importante que ha sido darme cuenta que no lo hago tan mal después de todo —tendré que desempolvar y hacer pública a RXD _for you_ Lishi— lo que me inspira a seguir desarrollando mi loca imaginación.

Hoy los dejo con la pequeña Hyuga que nos mostrará algunos momentos importantes de su vida. Nos leemos al final del capítulo. Espero no defraudarlos.

* * *

 **Hanabi (1)**

Él no dejaba de mirarla. Esa tarde la pasó a su lado y aunque no le insinuó que sabía la verdad, por dentro la rabia, los celos y el miedo se apoderaban a cada segundo de su ser.

¿Arrepentirse? Nunca. ¿Estar dispuesta a perderlo? Jamás. Hinata siempre estuvo destinada a grandes cosas a pesar de no merecerlo, en cambio ella, solo fue su sombra. Por una vez en la vida quiso algo para sí misma.

La segunda hija, siempre tuvo que cargar con ese apelativo, aparte de estar destinada a formar parte del _Boke_ , la rama secundaria de la familia. Ella era quién recibía las migajas que su hermana dejaba. Para Hanabi estaba claro que lo que sentía por su gemela tenía un nombre, se llamaba envidia... envidia de haber nacido unos minutos después, envidia de no ser la heredera... envidia de todo lo que representaba la querida Hime para los clanes Hyuga-Mishima y el mundo.

Uno de los peores pecados capitales —a su parecer— impulsaba su actuar con Hinata. Siempre envidió todo en ella, eran iguales físicamente, pero su hermana terminaba llevándose la mejor parte de todo, ella en cambio igual que su primo Neji, estaba destinada a ser la eterna segundona. No comprendía por qué su primo —siendo el genio tan orgulloso que era— aceptaba solemnemente ser el protector y consejero de su hermana.

Ellos eran los destinados para sacar adelante a esta familia, no Hinata. Desde chicos su _nii-san_ era quién le ayudaba a humillar a la débil de su hermana. Quisieron acabar con su determinación, quebrar sus defensas hacerla fallar, rendirse y renunciar a todo siendo una vergüenza para los clanes. Hanabi siempre quiso todo lo que su hermana tenía y para ello siempre intentó tener a Neji de su lado.

Pero había algo de lo que nunca se percató, él la amaba. Estaba enamorado de su prima y todo lo que hacía al ayudar a Hanabi era por el simple hecho de aliviar la frustración que sentía al no poder estar al nivel de la rama principal, por no tener la oportunidad de alguna vez formar parte de la vida de Hinata. Nuevamente su gemela se quedaba con algo que ella no ¿Por qué no pudo despertar el amor de Neji si era quién más compartía con él?

Incluso su amado Sasuke la amó primero a ella... lo seguía haciendo, la intuición no mentía y el mensaje de Hinata esa tarde se lo confirmaba. Él había sucumbido ante su hermana después de haber hecho todo lo posible por sacarla de su mente y corazón. Después de jugar a ser ella el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en aquella clínica para enfermos mentales en la que Hisui y Hanabi la encerraron... después de dedicarse a acabar con lo que alguna vez hubo entre Sasuke y su hermana.

Se enamoró del Uchiha cuando tenía veinticinco años, pero esa no fue la primera vez que lo vio.

La primera vez fue cuando todo comenzó…

 ** _Doce años atrás…_**

 _Aquel día al verlo su corazón se paró en seco, él llegó a las afueras del instituto —donde ella usurpaba el lugar de Hinata desde hacía más de un mes— montado en una Harley Davidson del 76', llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra a juego con unos jeans gastados que se ajustaban perfectos a su anatomía, el casco era de color negro, tenía un diseño complejo donde solo se lograba distinguir las iniciales US._

 _Al quitarse el casco se colocó unas gafas de aviador y la combinó con una sonrisa seductora que inmediatamente la dejó idiotizada. Tragó seco, para Hanabi, ese muchacho era la perfección hecha hombre._

 _Entró al parquecito donde estaba y se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, con cada paso que daba el corazón de la chica daba un salto de la expectación. ¿Quién era? —Se preguntó— Ese guapo muchacho iba a su encuentro. Al llegar a su lado él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, dijo algo que Hanabi no pudo distinguir. Lo que vino después la tomó completamente desprevenida. La besó._

 _El beso que ese chico le dio la hizo elevar al séptimo cielo. Era la mismísima gloria la que se posaba justo en ese momento sobre sus delicados labios. Salió de su ensoñación cuando el recién llegado la llamó por el nombre de su hermana, era él, Uchiha Sasuke, el amante de Hinata._

 _Hinata... —el nombre de su gemela divagó por su mente— era suyo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué su hermana podía tener todo lo que quería? Ese muchacho no era igual a ella, al contrario, se notaba a leguas que eran tan diferentes. Pero no sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para que un hombre como ese se fijara en alguien tan poca cosa como ella. Algo oscuro se removió de nuevo en su interior._

 _Él notó la diferencia entre los labios que comúnmente besaba y estos otros que a pesar de corresponder a su beso, no eran iguales, la sintió distinta. Para el moreno algo sucedía con su chica, Hanabi apartó la vista hacia un lado, algo le decía que la había descubierto. Estaba perdida._

 _—Hinata, ¿Qué pasa contigo?— el muchacho tomó el mentón de la chica y levantó el rostro para que aquellas extrañas pupilas lo vieran. Era su rostro, su nariz respingona y perfilada, sus tentadores labios color de rosa, pero... ¿Dónde estaban sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de besarla en un lugar público? En cambio un brillo diferente se dibujaba en esa blanquecina mirada._

 _— ¿Qué te sucede conejita? —preguntó en tono juguetón. Tenía que saber qué sucedía con su chica._

 _—No me pasa nada —respondió con brusquedad— y no me llames así. —Su tono de voz era firme— No tienes derecho de tratarme como una cualquiera..._

 _—A ti te encanta que te llame así, conejita. —El moreno intentaba reprimir una sonrisa burlona._

 _—Provengo de uno de los clanes más longevos de Japón como para recibir esos denigrantes injurias hacia mi persona._

 _Altivez_

 _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? —Pensó Hanabi— si actuaba diferente a Hinata la descubrirían en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mayor metedura de pata y lo estaba haciendo a lo grande. Sasuke soltó una risita divertida al ver a la que creía Hinata en esa pose de mujer ofendida._

 _— ¿Te estás alebrestando? —Se acercó más y la tomó con fuerza de uno de sus brazos sin que las demás personas que estaban en el parque notaran lo que hacía, la muchacha ahogó un gritito de dolor— sabes cómo me pongo cuando te pones altanera pequeña Hyuga... —No, en realidad Hanabi no sabía._

 _— ¡Suéltame! —Hizo un forcejeo, hasta liberarse del agarre del azabache— No permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme —ella conocía algunos detalles de aquella escabrosa y enfermiza relación— He cambiado, este mes y medio alejada de ti me ha hecho meditar las cosas, Uchiha._

 _Sasuke quedó sin habla. La sonrisa triunfal de Hanabi era un poema, con la sola mención de su apellido le había dicho al Uchiha que el juego había terminado. Su teatro fue descubierto._

 _—Mi padre lo averiguó todo. —Mintió— ya sé cuál es tu juego Sasuke. Y tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias, tu padre en especial por caer tan bajo alentándote a que me dañaras para humillar vengarse de mi padre. —Hanabi ya había hablado, era ahora o nunca que tenía que cumplir con su misión._

 _—Sé que me comporté como una idiota desde el principio, pero soy una Hyuga después de todo... no pensarías que me usarías como te diera la gana y te saldrías con la tuya ¿Verdad? —Lo vio con desprecio._

 _Hanabi se acercó a Sasuke. Posó ambas manos en sus mejillas —cosa que desconcertó al azabache— y lo acercó hacia sí para susurrar algo en su oído. El Uchiha se hizo a un lado, la miró inquieto. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿En qué momento Hinata se había vuelto una manipuladora de ese calibre?_

 _La sonrisa que adornaba la boca de la Hyuga denotaba que ella disfrutaba cada cosa que estaba diciendo, y haciendo._

 _Amenazó a Sasuke para que se apartara de su hermana como su madre se lo había ordenado, su misión no había tardado mucho tiempo en completarla. El azabache sin decir nada más salió del lugar hecho una furia por lo que la aparentemente inocente Hinata había dicho minutos antes en su oído. Al parecer tampoco estaba enterado que la insulsa de su hermana tenía una gemela, así que la ejecución del plan fue perfecta. —pensó la joven dirigiéndose de nuevo al interior del Konoha High School_.

* * *

 _Así transcurrió un año haciéndose pasar por la loca de su hermana, pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto, hasta ahora. Hinata al parecer sí terminó cayendo en la completa locura, eso fue lo que dijo Hisui a su hija._

 _"Ella intentó estrangular a la enfermera que le atendía por las noches."_

 _Hanabi fue a visitarla al día siguiente de recibir la noticia. La clínica era discreta y tenían registrada a su hermana con otro nombre que no guardaba relación con su familia. La doctora Harper Smith y Thomas Evans eran los médicos tratantes de su caso._

 _Al llegar a aquella fría y solitaria recepción donde se registró en el libro de visitas firmando como Evangeline Coleman. Su hermana, a quien visitaba, aparecía como Brenda Coleman._

 _Pronto pasó hacia el consultorio del doctor Evans antes de poder siquiera visitar a Hinata._

 _La habitación era amplia, toda pintada de blanco, había estantes llenos de libros y reconocimientos por todas partes. Este hombre era un médico de renombre en todo el Reino Unido —Lástima que se vendió por unas cuantas libras— pensó Hanabi._

 _En el centro de la habitación se hallaba el escritorio donde un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho años estaba sentado pensativo con los codos sobre la madera y las manos unidas reposando bajo su barbilla. Al ver a la joven levantó la vista e hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento._

 _—Señorita Hyuga... —Hanabi abrió tanto los ojos advirtiendo al doctor que no la llamara así— disculpe, señorita Coleman —el doctor Evans hozo énfasis en el apellido falso de la chica._

 _—Antes de que diga cualquier cosa sobre mi hermana, le quiero hacer una pregunta —el médico asintió, la Hyuga tomó aire y continuó— ¿Cree que si no hubiésemos tomado medidas tan drásticas mi hermana estaría bien?_

 _—Señorita, si hubiesen actuado de otra manera, pero haciendo lo que todos sabemos se iba a hacer de todas maneras, los resultados serían los mismos. Nadie saldría bien parado después de una situación tan traumática como la que atraviesa su hermana._

 _El doctor la miró directo a aquellas blancas orbes que reflejaban el temor que sentía, su hermana ahora estaba loca y en parte era su culpa —pensó Hanabi— ahora tenían que enfrentarse a su padre si Hinata no reaccionaba pronto._

 _—Quiero verla —soltó de golpe la temerosa muchacha— no importa si es peligroso, ella nunca atentaría en mi contra._

 _—Hmmm. No sabe lo que dice Hyu... digo, señorita Coleman. Su hermana está en un estado de... —Hanabi lo cayó, ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía su gemela, aun así necesitaba verla._

* * *

 _No tardó mucho hasta que por fin la condujeron al lugar donde estaba Hinata. La llevaron hasta un jardín donde estaban dispuestos un sin número de bancos blancos donde se sentaban, paraban o se acostaban muchos pacientes de esa clínica._

 _En un lugar apartado se hallaba una muchacha de unos casi dieciocho años, su larga cabellera estaba sujeta en una coleta alta mientras unos flequillos rebeldes se escapaban y enmarcaban su pálido rostro. Aquellos ojos que eran orgullo del clan Hyuga se perdían en el horizonte, miraban a la nada, unas largas ojeras reposaban bajo sus párpados, si Hanabi era honesta consigo misma esa chica que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada a la Hinata feliz que vio hace más de un año, antes de traicionarla._

 _Su hermana le confió su más íntimo secreto ese verano en que viajó a Londres por petición de Hisui, claro a espaldas de su padre quien no les permitía acercarse la una a la otra._

 _La distancia había servido para aliviar la tensión que existía entre ellas, pero hallar a Hinata tan dichosa le hizo reavivar aquel sentimiento que aun albergaba dentro de su corazón. Todos los detalles de su relación con Tomoya Sasuke le causaron algo:_

 _Envidia._

 _Ese sentimiento volvía a posarse en Hanabi Hyuga como si de una maldición se tratase. En el tiempo que llevaba en América no había tenido la suerte de su hermana, su mundo era todo lo contrario, cada vez estaba más sola y amargada para su corta edad, lejos de su familia, atrapada en un castillo de mármol que le servía de prisión._

 _Hinata asistía al lugar más exclusivo de todo el Reino Unido, en cambio, ella era adoctrinada para ser la fiel servidora de su hermana._

 _Después de que Hina se confesara pensó en guardar el secreto, pero un impulso la llevó a creer que si ella contaba todo lo que sabía acerca de la relación inmoral que ésta llevaba con aquel muchacho, automáticamente sería desheredara y repudiada por las familias Hyuga-Mishima. Era la oportunidad que Hanabi esperaba para tomar el lugar que según ella siempre le perteneció._

 _Pero su madre no actuó de la manera que la gemela menor pensó. Al contrario, el primer movimiento de la matriarca al conocer la verdad de los labios de su benjamina hija, fue el mantener todo bajo estricto secreto._

 _Intentaron advertir a Hinata por las buenas para que se alejara de aquel muchacho, que no se apellidaba Tomoya como había asegurado la joven, sino que pertenecía al clan con el cual los Hyuga llevaban una rivalidad que transcendió durante generaciones y aun se mantenía vigente. El chico era un Uchiha._

 _Hinata creyó que todo lo que decían tenía un objetivo, acabar con su recién adquirida felicidad. La Hyuga no hizo caso a las advertencias de su madre, al contrario continuó frecuentando a Sasuke, se atrevió a retar a Hisui Mishima. Una mujer que llevaba tatuada la palabra moral en la frente._

 _Hanabi recordaba perfectamente cuando llegó al dormitorio de su hermana en el instituto de Konoha. Iba acompañada de Hisui y un tipo trajeado de negro y gafas oscuras. Su madre y ella iban también con un par de ellas y su aspecto era de ir en plan de no ser reconocidas, a Hina le pareció extraña la actitud de sus dos familiares que cortésmente le invitaron a dar un paseo para platicar._

 _Esa salida no fue precisamente para eso, el matón que estaba a su lado les ayudó a llevarla en contra de su voluntad a aquella institución de salud mental. La amenaza de Hisui a Hinata fue que durante un tiempo iba a estar encerrada en ese lugar "meditando" mejor las cosas sobre su relación con Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Fue en ese momento que Hanabi entró en el juego usurpando el lugar de su hermana._

 _Pero todo se complicó, Hinata no entraba en razón, y un mes después de su ingreso la doctora Harper les dio aquella noticia tan devastadora para su madre. Hinata luchó con todas sus fuerzas durante mucho tiempo, incluso intentó quitarse la vida a causa de las torturas y choques eléctricos a los que era sometida, ella luchó contra todo aquello hasta que finalmente tuvieron éxito en su misión, mas no fue de la forma que todos esperaban._

 _Hinata realmente estaba trastornada, su escarmiento por deshonrar a la familia terminó siendo su perdición y ese día el resultado de aquella horrible destrucción mental se sentaba frente a ella._

 _Sus mirada fue hacia la recién llegada, la vio con odio e instintos primitivos que la menor no supo identificar. Esa de allí no era su hermana asustadiza y llorona que creció con ella. Era una mujer desquiciada totalmente. Pidió a la enfermera que las dejara a solas, que en caso de necesitar algo ella llamaría para que fuera en su ayuda._

 _La mujer de unos treinta años asintió y se marchó sin decir más. Cuando por fin quedaron solas sin que nadie más escuchara que hablaban, Hinata la miró y comenzó a hablar:_

 _—Pensarás que estoy mal de la cabeza... —volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la nada— pero no es así, al contrario estoy tan cuerda que realmente quisiera estar loca para olvidar todo por lo que me han hecho pasar tú y mi madre. —Su voz era serena, pausada, sin ningún matiz de emoción— Me han arrancado todo lo que tenía por dentro de la manera más vil... solo por egoísmo, tú egoísmo, el de ella…_

 _Hanabi tragó en seco, su hermana estaba en sus cabales, pero ¿Por qué se comportaba como una psicópata al querer matar a una enfermera?_

 _—Nunca pensé que me odiabas tanto, hasta llegar a esto. —volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos de Hanabi— Traicionar mi confianza por envidiar mi felicidad... pero sabes, a pesar de ser la que está cautiva en estas cuatro paredes, ustedes son las verdaderas prisioneras de sus conciencias... los inocentes pagamos por sus complejos._

 _Levantó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos_

 _—Cuándo salga de este lugar, entenderán de lo que hablo —una larga pausa se instauró mientras observaba sus manos— Juro que cada uno de los que me hizo daño pagará por ello... Pídele a todos los Kami que puedas, que me declaren loca y me encierren de por vida, porque de no ser así, tú vas a sufrir en carne viva todo lo que tengo preparado para todos._

 _—Si estás tan cuerda como aparentas, ¿Qué razón tenías para hacerle eso a la enfermera? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, después de darle tantas vueltas a la misma incógnita con temor de escuchar la respuesta._

 _—Porque necesito tiempo…_

 _Ella fue quien dijo casi todo en aquella extraña conversación. Ese día Hanabi solo escuchó atentamente cada palabra de su boca. Y le hizo caso, rezó para que el día de la salida nunca llegara, pero ningún Kami concedía injusticias. Ese tal Naruto Uzumaki y su primo Neji Hyuga —a espaldas del clan— la sacaron de aquel lugar del que Hanabi le hubiese gustado que nunca saliera._

* * *

 ** _Cuatro años atrás…_**

 _Sí, Hinata había cumplido su palabra y a algunos de los que formaron parte de su desgracia los hizo pagar. El doctor Evans, perdió por completo su credibilidad, en pocas palabras acabó con su carrera a esa fecha estaba tras las rejas... A su madre, bueno, la atormentó tanto con un crimen —que estaba segura Hisui no cometió— hasta enloquecerla, doblegarla y manejarla a su antojo, la convirtió en su títere._

 _Y la pobre doctora Harper... ¡Oh! Solo Kami sabía qué pasó realmente en aquella habitación. La perseguía la imagen de su hermana enfundada en guantes de látex quitando aquella joya que su madre había entregado a aquella mujer en forma de pago por sus servicios._

 _Era la escena más sádica que había visto en su vida, Hinata con una de sus manos recorría el bello rostro de la dama que permanecía inerte en el piso, luego observó en su otra mano un hermoso brazalete de rubíes y diamantes. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios junto a un extraño brillo que se apoderó de su nacarada mirada._

 _— ¿Qué hiciste Hinata? ¿Acaso tú la asesinaste? —los ojos de Hanabi casi salían de su rostro con la escena tan atroz._

 _—Yo no he hecho nada… —siguió contorneando el rostro de la pobre mujer— me sorprendí tanto como tú al encontrar tan... artística escena. —Hinata se apartó del cadáver y miró con sorna a Hanabi— A esta mujer no le lucía esta joya tan… exquisita. La conservaré para mí._

 _Tomó el brazalete y lo guardó en su pequeña bolsa. Su hermana no podía creer la frialdad con la que trataba el asunto. ¡Por Kami! Esa mujer estaba muerta y había un charco de sangre bajo ella. Su respiración se agitó... En cualquier momento llegaría la policía, pero Hinata estaba de lo más tranquila._

 _—No tengas miedo —dijo Hina al notar la respiración acelerada de Hanabi— No la he matado yo, todo es obra de nuestra madre. Ella es la asesina._

 _Continuó merodeando por el lugar observando cada detalle, era una residencia preciosa. Lástima que pronto estaría invadida por policías. La fiesta que se celebraba en el salón de abajo también acabaría muy mal. Hinata volvió a sonreír._

 _—Yo estoy aquí para no dejar rastro de alguna conexión con nuestra familia. Este brazalete —dijo mostrando la delicada joya hacia su gemela— pertenece al tesoro familiar Hyuga. —Otra carcajada se escapó de la boca de Hinata— Hisui fue una estúpida al regalar una joya que fácilmente pueden identificar su origen... ¿Sabes que aparece en muchos de los retratos familiares y siempre fue portado por la primera hija del líder del clan?_

 _Hanabi la miró extrañada, jamás hubiese imaginado que existía un tesoro familiar Hyuga, ni mucho menos que esas joyas pasaran de generación en generación a la primera hija del líder. Después comprendió por qué no sabía nada sobre tales cosas, ella era del Bouke, no era la primera hija mujer y por tanto no tenía derecho a saber nada relacionado con eso._

 _—No sabías nada, cierto, eres una pobre infeliz destinada a ser mi sirvienta del Bouke de por vida. —la voz de Hinata sonó llena de burla, sabía que Hanabi siempre odió ser la segunda hija— Pues entérate que tu madre aun con la absurda imagen del honor familiar, no sabe ni siquiera cometer un crimen perfecto... si no fuera por mi perspicacia, nuestra familia terminaría en las primeras planas de los diarios londinenses, con una peor que la mía._

 _Caminó hacia una pequeña salida que Hanabi no se había percatado que existía. Dio un último vistazo hacia su hermana menor y desapareció sin decir más._

* * *

 _Regresó a Japón después de la muerte de Harper Smith, para ello tuvo que tomar una larga travesía, volver a Canadá por todas sus pertenencias y de ahí partir para tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido durante los últimos nueve años._

 _Una mujer de apenas veinticuatro años de edad —casi veinticinco— no debía estar sometida a tanto. Y menos si involucraba un crimen de por medio. Varios a decir verdad, porque lo que Hanabi y Hisui hicieron se pagaba con cárcel._

 _Su padre la recibió sin decir una palabra, en sus ojos ella pudo notar reproche hacia ella. Sentía que de alguna manera, él sabía algo acerca de sus acciones. Neji seguramente contó algo de lo que descubrió... Él fue quien liberó a su hermana._

 _Su madre en cambio, la recibió como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si todo fue parte de un mal sueño para todos. Su regreso a Japón pasó desapercibido por todos, una simple cena familiar y prácticamente que su padre realizara la imposición de sus deberes como parte del Bouke para cuando Hinata regresara de Londres._

 _Él en ese gesto le dejaba claro cuál era su lugar dentro de la familia. "Permanecer siempre al servicio del Souke, la familia siempre debía estar por encima de todo". Nada nuevo a lo que le adoctrinaron en Canadá. Sería la sirvienta de su hermana._

 _Lo bueno fue que Hinata decidió quedarse en territorio inglés, la menor no comprendía como su hermana se exponía tanto permaneciendo en aquel lugar después de ser prácticamente la asesina de la doctora Harper. Si su madre fue la causante de todo aquello, ahora lo pagaba con su obsesión con proteger a su gemela a costa de todo._

 _Hanabi tuvo la suerte de replantearse su vida, en parte dejó de envidiar a su hermana, cosa que para ella fue un nuevo comienzo. Estaba harta de tanta locura, odio y sed de venganza por parte de sus dos familiares más cercanas._

 _Finalmente aceptó cuál era su lugar, no intentó nada más en contra de Hinata, o eso creyó hasta que nuevamente apareció él en su vida._

 _Estaba en la barra del bar en el club al que su familia tenía membresía, tomando un trago acompañado de una rubia curvilínea que iba enfundada en un uniforme de tenis y charlaba muy alegremente con él._

 _Fue como si sintió la mirada de la muchacha posarse en él que el azabache no tardó en desviar la mirada hasta ella. Una exclamación de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro. La Hyuga levantó la piña colada que sostenía en su mano e hizo un gesto de salud hacia el moreno._

 _Él volvió a hablar con la rubia y segundos después se acercó a Hanabi, aun con la sorpresa impresa en sus facciones. Su oscura mirada se posó en la chica peli azul de ojos perlados que portaba un hermoso vestido azul turquesa de estilo hindú con un lindo sombrero a juego._

 _—Hola —una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios del Uchiha._

 _—Hola... —respondió la ojiluna devolviendo una tímida sonrisa a su interlocutor._

 _— ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón? —preguntó el moreno con sumo interés._

 _Oh, sí ya recordaba él pensaba que era Hinata._

 _—Hace tres meses. —Dio una risa incrédula y preguntó— ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba en este país? —esa pregunta tenía toda la intención de hacerse notar, ya no sería Hinata, sería Hanabi._

 _— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que nos conocimos en Londres hace nueve o diez años? —la miraba con incredulidad._

 _—No, no lo recuerdo... porque no estaba en Londres, estaba en Toronto, Canadá —la sonrisa de Sasuke se descolocó por completo._

 _— ¿Canadá? En serio Hinata, basta de juegos y hacerte la que no me conoces, sé que mientes. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y continuó observándola atentamente._

 _La muchacha comenzó a reír de forma histérica, por cómo la había llamado el Uchiha. Tenía que sacarlo de una vez por todas de su error._

 _—Yo no soy quien dices... —lo miró directamente a los ojos— soy Hanabi Hyuga, la gemela de Hinata._

 _— ¿Es una broma no? —Hanabi negó con la cabeza._

 _—Soy Hanabi Hyuga, según tú ¿Por qué razón tendría que mentirte? —arqueó una ceja, desafiándolo para que respondiera a su pregunta._

 _—Vamos Hyuga, no te parece poco que te mintiera al no decirte cuál era mi verdadera familia —la repasó de arriba a abajo— y como olvidar toda esa pasión desbordante que vivimos tú y yo._

 _El rostro de Hanabi cambió su expresión divertida a una más seria. Sí, él hacía alusión a su affaire con Hinata._

 _—No sé de lo que hablas —comentó más seria— Hinata nunca deshonraría nuestro apellido de esa manera, exijo que te retractes_

 _Ella sabía perfectamente que lo que decía el Uchiha era cierto, pero en su nueva vida, se juró dejar todo en atrás, empezar de nuevo. Volver a recordar ese episodio de su vida no traería nada bueno._

 _Sasuke la miró con incredulidad, debía ser una maldita broma, cómo Hinata nunca le dijo un detalle tan importante como tener una hermana gemela._

 _—Tú… eres la chica que me amenazó haciéndote pasar por tu hermana el día que terminamos. Pero ¿Por qué?_

 _Algo dentro del cerebro de la Hyuga retumbó, no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha la hubiese descubierto con hacer simples deducciones._

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando? En todo el tiempo que llevo en Canadá no he pisado Europa hasta hace unos cuantos meses. Pero oye nadie puede saber esto que estoy diciendo, es secreto de Estado, mi padre no lo puede saber. —mintió._

 _— ¿Secreto de Estado? Pero qué… —Hanabi tocó sus labios para que se callara, luego habló muy bajo._

 _—Ni Hinata ni yo tenemos derecho de vernos, somos de familias diferentes, ella es de la rama principal llamada Souke, y yo del Bouke, o sea, la familia secundaria. Mi deber es servir a mi hermana y mi familia cuando llegue el momento oportuno. —Algo de lo que dijo era verdad._

 _—Ella nunca me contó nada de eso. —Comentó un Sasuke aún escéptico._

 _—Créeme, un Souke nunca hablaría de ello, los del Bouke somos quienes debemos conocer donde está nuestro lugar y cuáles son nuestros límites en relación a los líderes. Son tradiciones legendarias, que aún considero absurdas en pleno Siglo XXI. —Suspiró largo— pero de todas maneras tengo que seguirlas al pie de la letra._

 _—Me convenciste. No eres Hinata Hyuga. —Hanabi rápidamente se posó en aquellos ojos tan opuestos a los suyos._

 _—No me mires así, si fueras ella, no hubieses hablado más de cinco palabras en toda esta conversación. —Le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado— Y quizás se te hubiese escapado mi nombre —Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron como platos— Por cierto, me llamo Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _A Hanabi se le paró el corazón en seco cuando él dijo su nombre y le regaló una perfecta sonrisa de anuncio dental, pero esa no era prefabricada, no. Era una sonrisa genuina._

 _Con un leve sonrojo ella le devolvió el gesto de manera más discreta. Ese fue el comienzo de otra historia… el comienzo de la felicidad de Hanabi Hyuga._

* * *

Pero como todos saben nada dura para siempre… esos maravillosos tres años y medio de felicidad junto a Sasuke pronto se vieron pendiendo de un hilo con el regreso de la mujer que Hanabi sabía, continuaba presente en los pensamientos de su prometido.

Todos la rodearon para el brindis, Sakura se paró a su lado. Para Hanabi, la mujer de cabellos rosados era una buena amiga. A pesar de ser seis años mayor que ella, se llevaban muy bien y realmente creía que de todas las chicas que frecuentaba, esa mujer extrovertida era quien mejor la comprendía.

La Haruno le tocó el hombro en un gesto que Hanabi supo comprender. Era a la única persona a quien le había confiado parte de sus secretos, aunque la verdad, lo que ella sabía no era ni siquiera la punta del _iceberg._

Siempre aceptó que la parte más escabrosa de su vida siguiera siendo una incógnita para su mejor amiga. Por ello pidió un favor a la de mujer a su lado, que la ayudara a desenmascarar a Hinata, que la mantuviera cerca de ella para averiguar que planeaba en contra de su futura familia y proteger a los Uchiha de su maldad.

Sabía que a los enemigos era mejor tenerlos cerca y más a un ser perverso como Hinata. Hubo un momento en el que miró hacia su hermana quien estaba perdida en otro punto. Lo que vio desconcertó un poco a la joven, ella clavaba su mirada en un Uchiha, y no, no era Sasuke. Era Itachi, la sonrisa que le brindó al hombre ubicado en el otro extremo de la habitación —sobretodo esa mirada— le heló la sangre, un mal presagio nuevamente se instauró en su interior. Ya comenzaba a entender las artimañas que traía preparadas Hinata para todos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Hanabi no resultó ser tan buena después de todo. Al contrario, tiene sentimientos horribles contra Hinata, es una vil envidiosa de primera… y la forma como utilizaba a Neji… vamos y de paso mentirosa, la combinación perfecta.

Sasuke se sacó la lotería con semejante novia, y pensar que unos capítulos atrás él cree que con ella tiene una relación sólida y honesta.

 **Diamante No Mai:**

¡Holaaaa sensei! En este capítulo he tomado en cuenta tus observaciones… ya no lo vuelvo a hacer xD. No sabes cómo me alegra que te haya gustado mi Hinata psicópata, a mí me encanta todo este tipo de temas —lo sé estoy demente— y pues escribo cosas de este tipo gracias a la insistencia de mi hermana, quien adora mis retorcidos relatos.

* * *

Ahora sí _meus amores_ , hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy. Recuerden dejar de ser tan tacaños con los reviews dejando sus quejas, burlas, en fin lo que sea. Un Beso gigante y que tengan un óptimo fin de semana. No leemos en la próxima.


	7. Memorias de una Hyuga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, algo inspirada… aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo narrado en primera persona por mi querida Hinata. Aquí conoceremos sus secretos y sus planes de venganza con sus enemigos. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Memorias de una Hyuga**

Estoy rodeada de gente rica, soberbia y sin escrúpulos. Es increíble lo fuera de lugar que me siento al observar el circo que han creado especialmente para mí.

A veces me pregunto al ver a Hisui y Hanabi reír alegremente y continuar con sus vidas después de todo lo que me hicieron ¿Acaso no tienen conciencias? ¿Cómo gente así puede ir tan campante por la vida después de destruir a mucha gente a su paso?

Entre los desafortunados estoy yo. La ingenua Hinata que tuvo que crecer y enfrentar la crueldad de ese par de bestias sin corazón.

Mi madre, estoy segura es la asesina de Harper Smith. No puedo negar que muchas veces pensé en asesinarla para vengarme, pero siendo sincera conmigo misma ¿Qué ganaría con matarla? Lo que realmente necesitaba de ella eran respuestas, las mismas que se llevó a la tumba justo antes de siquiera responder a mi mayor pregunta: ¿Dónde está?

He buscado en los registros de todo Londres, obteniendo cada vez resultados desalentadores. No saben lo difícil que resulta ser la Hinata que todos buscaban que fuera, y en secreto la mujer que desesperada, aún conserva un atisbo de esperanza de encontrar a su bebé. Mi hijo, el que me arrancaron cruelmente de las entrañas y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno que seguir. Naruto me ha estado ayudando, pero él poco a poco va perdiendo la fe en que algún día llegaremos a encontrarlo.

No sabía que estaba embarazada cuando caí en las garras de las fieras. No sé cómo lo intuyó, pero mi madre tan suspicaz como siempre lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando me tendió aquella trampa, el paseo que fue mi perdición, el inicio del calvario al que llamo vida.

Al enterarme que dentro de mí crecía el fruto de mi amor por Sasuke fui la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Un hijo suyo y mío, hijo de nuestro amor, qué bonito sonaba aquello para mis adentros. Soñaba con que el día que llegara a salir de aquel infierno los tres formaríamos una familia y seríamos muy felices.

Durante mi encierro me torturaron de forma cruel, una enfermera llamada Nicole —impuesta por Hisui— era mi carcelaria. Por órdenes de mi madre intentó por todos los medios que perdiera al fruto de mi amor, practicar un aborto era correr demasiados riesgos que ella no quiso enfrentar, si fallecía durante el procedimiento ambos clanes irían por ella.

Además mi embarazo estaba muy avanzado, tenía tres meses y medio que no entiendo aún cómo no se hizo notar en los primeros cuatro meses.

Los maltratos de Nicole tenían un propósito, producirme una pérdida. Pero él —o ella realmente no lo sé— era fuerte. Se aferró con todo a la vida entre tanta maldad y deseos de muerte.

* * *

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Esa canción la canté durante meses hasta el día de su nacimiento, el veintiocho de marzo de dos mil cuatro. Sé que nació esa fecha porque conté los días desde que se lo pregunté a una buena mujer que visitaba a alguien en aquel sombrío lugar.

Amablemente me sonrió y me dijo que era diez de enero. Había pasado año nuevo y no me enteré. Me hallaba encerrada sin saber nada del mundo exterior, todo me era desconocido, pero gracias a ella conté hasta ese fatídico veintiocho de marzo.

Ese día mis contracciones se hicieron insoportables. Era un dolor que jamás había sentido, al romper fuente me asuste en demasía, todo era tan nuevo para mí que temí que algo malo le sucediera al bebé. Temores de una madre primeriza.

Ella pronto acudió al llamado del doctor Evans. Mi parto se había adelantado a lo previsto le escuché decir a la doctora Harper Smith luego de examinarme, a pesar de lo que hacía, era la única persona que me trató con respeto en aquel lugar. Veló por mi durante todo el embarazo —claro después de que mi madre aceptara que mi pequeño sí nacería al fracasar en todos los intentos de asesinarlo.

Mis recuerdos no son lúcidos del todo gracias a terapias con electro choque para borrar mis recuerdos durante los meses siguientes, solo sé que pujaba y pujaba pero mi hijo no quería nacer. Recuerdo que mentalmente le dije que había luchado mucho como para morir en ese momento.

Harper hacía todo lo posible porque el bebé naciera, ella a pesar de todo era una buena doctora, la escuché cuando respondía a Nicole algo molesta, que estaba en contra de sus principios dejar morir a ese bebé, que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por salvarlo.

Y así fue, ella lo salvó, porque lo pude escuchar, su llanto, era hermoso, como si los ángeles entonaran una canción de gloria que escuché antes de caer en un profundo sueño que me alejó del mundo por tres largos días. Durante ese tiempo soñé con una cuna, un bebé al que no podía distinguir su rostro, y con Sasuke. Ambos estaban a mi lado y de pronto se fueron alejando. Intentaba por todos los medios alcanzarlos, pero me era imposible... esa pesadilla en parte me reveló mi destino.

Al despertar pude darme cuenta de la cruda realidad. Lo apartaron de mi lado incluso antes de poder observar su carita, antes de estrechar sus pequeñas manitos con las mías. Antes de siquiera darle su primer beso de amor y confesarle mirándolo a los ojos que lo amaba mucho, que él o ella era mi rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, que solo por su existencia había soportado todos los malos tratos durante mi encierro y las mentiras que decían sobre su papá.

Mentiras que al final resultaron ciertas y me hicieron sentir la mujer más estúpida del mundo al momento de enfrentar la verdad. Hisui tenía toda la razón. Lo único real que tenía era el recuerdo de ese bebé que crecía mes a mes en mi interior, ese que daba pataditas al escucharme entonar aquella bonita canción. Por mucho que intentaron no lograron arrancar lo único que tenía de mi hijo, su recuerdo.

Ese día al despertar de mi pesadilla terminaron de matarme en vida haciéndola realidad. También Hisui se encargó de decirme que el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha fue quien se deshizo de mi bebé. Me dolió escuchar aquella atrocidad. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi hijo? ¿Tan desalmado era ese hombre?

Después de varios intentos de suicidio por lo trastornada que quedé después de perder a mi hijo, comencé a planificar mi venganza en contra de mi madre y Hanabi, ellas eran las culpables de mi desgracia. Contaba con que en algún momento iba a salir si tenía cordura, pero antes necesitaba tiempo, aún no era el momento indicado así que lo hice, intenté matar con mis manos a Nicole, para que mi madre atrasara mi orden de salida.

Mi venganza sería ejecutada apenas saliera de aquella clínica. La misma mujer que una vez me respondió al ¿Qué día es hoy? Se volvió mi amiga desde que comencé a conversar con ella cada vez que venía a ver a su sobrino.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi condición, me preguntó por el bebé que esperaba y por alguna razón, Jane —así se llamaba— me creyó al relatarle mi triste historia. Conseguirme con ella fue una bendición. Kami se apiadaba de mí. Le pedí que buscara a Sasuke, él me podía ayudar, pero nunca lo pudo contactar.

Me preguntó si no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir y lo recordé a él, Uzumaki Naruto. Ese chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y tan hiperactivo que era su amigo. Él podía contactar a Sasuke.

Ella lo pudo hacer y pronto él vino a mi ayuda. Le pedí que buscara a Sasuke, pero solo pudo negarme esa petición. Me contó que fue él quien avisó a mi madre de la violenta relación que mantenía con Sasuke. Quedé atónita él era el responsable de todo por contarle a mi madre con lujo de detalles, los términos de mi relación con mi novio —eso creí que éramos— Sentí que lo odiaba.

Él se explicó, me dijo que lo hacía por mi bien, que nunca imaginó que mi madre sería tan desalmada para hacerme tanto daño. Si acudió a ella fue porque conocía a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, no quería que terminara como una más de sus conquistas. Pero mira tú acabé peor que todas ellas.

Me contó que era cierto que pertenecía al clan Uchiha, también que todo para él fue un juego, algo que con la ayuda de Fugaku Uchiha llevó a cabo. Sinceramente se notaba afligido, él no quería seguir siendo cómplice de la maldad de su amigo, se sentía culpable cada vez que me miraba junto a Sasuke y sabía que todo era una farsa.

También me contó algo acerca de la rivalidad entre los clanes, era increíble la forma en que el hombre que creía me amaba, me utilizó de forma vil para magullar y deshonrar el nombre de mi familia. Todo tenía sentido, tratarme de repente como una cualquiera, herirme verbal y físicamente, todo era parte de su plan... ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerle daño a tu enemigo que mediante su tonta heredera? —Pensé— Todo calzaba a la perfección.

Sentí mi mundo desfallecer, nuevamente iba en caída libre hasta el fondo de un abismo sin fin.

Fue entonces cuando me propuse por todos los medios vengarme de todos ellos, ese maldito clan también me las pagaría. Me utilizaron con un propósito y no pensaba darles el gusto. Tenía que volverme fuerte, comprendí de forma nada sutil que mi debilidad e ingenuidad fue mi perdición. Mi padre siempre tuvo razón, eso tendría que cambiar.

De mi familia solo podía contar con alguien, mi adorado _nii-san._ Le pedí a Naruto que lo buscara. En nuestra pubertad fue un tanto cruel conmigo, pero luego cambió. Me di cuenta que Hanabi lo manipulaba para hacerme daño. En ese momento no quise ver que esa alimaña que tenía como hermana sentía un odio tan horrible hacia mí y haría cualquier cosa por dañarme.

Cuando al fin Naruto contactó a Neji y por fin me rescataron de mi encierro volví a mi antigua vida, me gradué y continué con mis estudios superiores mientras a la par me dedicaba investigar en secreto las razones detrás de todo este horroroso suceso. Ya no era la misma de antes.

Me enfrenté a Fugaku Uchiha una vez que estuvo en Londres. Le pregunté por qué había sido cómplice de mi madre, porque sí, él estaba enterado de todo y ayudó a Hisui. Ese hombre me demostró que era monstruo igual que ella, estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi interior. Él no aceptaba que existiera un ser con la sangre Uchiha, Hyuga y Mishima corriendo juntas por las mismas venas, por eso jamás aceptaría a mi hijo como un miembro de su familia, según él mi hijo era una aberración que nunca debió nacer. Nuevamente me hirió donde sabía más me dolía, más aún cuando por fin aceptó que fue él quien de deshizo de mi bebé. Se me heló sangre al escucharlo decir de la manera más cínica aquella verdad a medias, temí lo peor.

Desesperada Busqué a Harper, ella era la única que podía decirme qué sucedió cuando me desmayé después de dar a luz. ¿Quién se había llevado a mi hijo? También le pregunté si estaba muerto. Lo negó, por lo menos había una esperanza de hallar a mi pequeño. Pero ella tenía miedo de las hienas. Solo me confirmó esa pequeña parte de la historia, y que fue ella quien se llevó al bebé, no Fugaku. No contó más, pero de alguna forma insistiría para que me confesara el resto.

Fue entonces cuando murió de aquella manera tan salvaje. En esa fiesta me iba a revelar su secreto mejor guardado ¿Qué había hecho con mi hijo? La investigación arrojó resultados nada optimistas. Nunca pudieron encontrar al asesino, aunque yo tenía mis sospechas, era una asesina y estaba segura que era Hisui, mi madre.

De nuevo estaba en un callejón sin salida en mi búsqueda. Naruto y Neji desde entonces han hecho lo posible por encontrar cualquier indicio que dé con su paradero, pero sigo con las manos vacías. Lo único que tengo a la mano es mi venganza contra esos Uchiha y la voy a completar, no me importará llevarme a quien sea por el medio, con mi bebé ni conmigo nadie tuvo compasión. Si era preciso, quería que corriera sangre.

Dolía demasiado ver como ellos seguían con sus miserables vidas mientras yo sufría en silencio. Mi padre no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, lo suyo fue abandonarme a mi suerte en un país extraño para mí y nunca más volver a verme hasta que por fin le di lo que quería. Una hija que podía manejar sus negocios, que no le temblara el pulso a la hora de acabar a alguien y lo llenara de ganancias millonarias. Los años me endurecieron y mi corazón poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una roca sin vida.

El único sentimiento que guarda iba dirigido hacia mi pequeño, el resto del mundo me daba igual. Odiaba estar rodeada de toda esa gente, mas tenía que poner mi mejor cara y meterme en el bolsillo a esta sociedad hipócrita que brindaba en mi honor, esos que inconscientemente con sus juicios de valor alentaron a Hisui y Sasuke a joderme la vida.

* * *

Pude observarlo directamente a los ojos después de sentir su mirada en mí desde hace mucho rato. Itachi Uchiha, su rostro estaba lleno de desconfianza. Sabía perfectamente qué quería con su escrutinio. Ver mi alma, descubrir lo que escondo y no estaba dispuesta a que alguien conociera mis secretos y mis debilidades. Así que hice lo que mejor sé hacer desde hace algún tiempo para conseguir lo que quiero, utilizar mi belleza.

Lo miré desafiante, de la manera más descarada que pude y le brindé la sonrisa más seductora de mi repertorio. Alcé mi copa en su dirección y brindé por él, por mí y por todo lo que tenía preparado para el negocio Uchiha. Ellos amaban el dinero —una de las razones del juego de Sasuke, era el cochino dinero— entonces yo se lo quitaría. Los dejaría en la miseria total. Esa era parte de mi venganza.

Desde que nos conocimos ese mismo día en la mañana, me causó una inquietud que nunca antes había sentido. Sus oscuros ojos me calaron tan hondo que me asustaron, era como si supiera mis intenciones, aunque claro, como no, si durante la junta prácticamente maté a Sasuke con la mirada… Sasuke, ese infeliz me rechazó en mi improvisada confesión de amor. Por favor, el muy estúpido se la creyó, mientras por dentro me burlaba de él y su absurda expresión de fingida culpa.

A mí ya no es capaz de engañarme, él solo juega con las mujeres. ¿Qué sentía remordimiento por haber traicionado a mi hermana conmigo? ¡Mentira! Engañar a una mujer es su naturaleza, jamás cambiaría. Si cuando intenté buscarlo para que me diera una explicación de todo lo que averigüé de sus mentiras, me encontré con que me había reemplazado por Karin… pobre chica, también sufrió mucho cuando Sasuke la dejó.

Tenía algo preparado para fastidiar la relación de Hanabi con ese imbécil. Ella más que nadie merecía sufrir tanto o más que yo. La vi en la fiesta con la mujer de Itachi. La doctora Haruno Sakura, hija de un magnate petrolero estadounidense, graduada con honores en _The Imperial College of Science, Technology and Medicine._ No está casada con el Uchiha —aún— y tienen una hija de once o doce años… vaya, quedamos embarazadas casi en el mismo período de tiempo. Aunque nuestras historias son tan opuestas.

Vamos son la familia perfecta, el sueño que alguna vez imaginé al lado de Sasuke. Me dediqué a investigar a cada miembro del clan Uchiha y ver esta cursilería me provocó mucha exasperación. Yo podría ser ella, tendría esos ojos brillantes que serían el reflejo de mi felicidad. Estaría feliz porque sabría que al llegar a casa subiría a la habitación de mi hija a darle su beso de las buenas noches. Luego iría a mi habitación junto a mi marido y haríamos el amor hasta el amanecer… de nuevo esos pensamientos que se instauraron en mi mente desde que leí su informe. En mis desvaríos yo ocupaba su lugar, vivía su vida y me visualizaba feliz al lado de su marido.

Sakura se acercó a él, algo me decía que se amaban, nada más hay que observar cómo se ven el uno al otro, la complicidad que existe en sus miradas resulta tierna. Pero no me importa, porque si yo no soy feliz nadie de esa maldita familia lo será. Y me propuse conquistar al mayor de los hermanos, sí a Itachi. Destruiré el mundo perfecto de los Uchiha, heriré a Sasuke donde más le duele —en su orgullo de hombre cuando me vea en los brazos de su hermano— y los dejaré en la más horrible miseria.

¿Qué estoy siendo cruel? No más que ellos.

No saben cómo voy a disfrutar cada una de las cosas que haga. Voy a ir con todo, no le voy a dejar nada a la suerte. Uchiha Itachi es la única piedra que se puede interponer en mi camino, es un genio como Neji, pero yo lo neutralizaré con mis encantos. Él será quien pondrá su empresa y su vida en mis manos. Los acabaré y ni siquiera se darán cuenta de qué los golpeó.

Neji me dijo en su último viaje que tuviera cuidado, que aunque tengo todo calculado no significa que mi plan sea infalible, incluso me dijo que tuviera cuidado de enamorarme de Itachi. ¡Ja! Las carcajadas que me produjeron las palabras de mi adorado _nii-san_ resonaron por toda la sede de Hyuga Group  & Co. de Londres. Estaba delirando, yo Hyuga Hinata, la mujer con el corazón más duro de Japón y Europa no podía enamorarme de nuevo y mucho menos de otro Uchiha. Recuerdo que le dije que no tropezaría con la misma piedra dos veces. Solo asintió dijo algo de que ellos no eran la misma piedra y continuó con nuestro trabajo.

Él no sabe lo que dice, si tan solo alguien supiera lo que llevo por dentro, la amargura, el dolor, la rabia… sabría que yo no podría amar de nuevo ni siquiera aunque lo intentara. Para mí el amor era algo imposible. Cuando yo amaba lo único que arrastraba a mi paso era la desgracia. Estaba rota por dentro. Nadie que no haya pasado por lo que yo, sabrá nunca como me siento.

Itachi Uchiha solo era una pieza en mi juego, una muy importante ya que era la cabeza de su clan desde que el padre se retiró a disfrutar su vejez. Él era lo que necesitaba para ponerle mis garras encima a su patrimonio y el único eslabón que no sabía nada acerca de mi incidente. Él, su madre y su familia de ensueño eran los únicos que seguían ignorando una parte tan importante de las historias de su familia. Y ellos iban a sucumbir a mis enredos, todos ellos lo harían o dejaría de llamarme Hinata Hyuga.

Comenzaba mi venganza y de ella, nadie se iba a salvar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola _meus amores_ , aquí un capítulo importante de toda esta historia. El secreto de Hisui, Hanabi y Hinata no es nada más ni nada menos que un bebé que nadie sabe dónde está. Mi pobre Hime sufre en silencio por encontrarlo :'( ¿Ahora entienden su odio? Todos deberían pagar por el daño que le hicieron.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 _Bonjour Invité... Oui, ma petite Hina-hime souffre trop et voici la réponse à cette douleur. Je souhaite que, lorsque cette histoire se termine, vous pouvez apprendre à connaître le vrai bonheur._

 _Je ne parle pas français, mais vous avez utilisé le traducteur, comme vous l'avez fait avec mon histoire. S'il vous plaît donner un essai._

 **En español:** _Hola Invitado... Sí, mi pequeña Hina-Hime sufre demasiado y aquí la respuesta a ese dolor. Espero que cuando esta historia termine, pueda llegar a conocer la verdadera felicidad._

 _No hablo francés, pero por ti utilicé el traductor, como tú lo has hecho con mi historia. Gracias por darle una oportunidad._

* * *

Ahora sí, hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy. Dejen sus reviews de lo que piensan de esta historia. No leemos pronto.

* * *

 **PD** : Disculpen si hay muchas notificaciones de actualización, estaba corrigiendo errores que tenía.


	8. Hinata (2)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí actualizando de nuevo. No voy a escribir mucho porque tengo un sueño de los mil demonios, últimamente han sido días muy estresantes. Ya no les digo más, los dejo con el verdadero capítulo de la _Hime_ del clan Hyuga.

* * *

 **HINATA (2)**

La fiesta transcurría con normalidad. Aunque desde que la invitada de honor le puso el ojo al mayor de los Uchiha, se dedicó a llamar su atención, su plan era seducirlo, pero cierta mancha rosa que estaba casi siempre pegada a él, poco a poco se estaba volviendo una molestia. Por esa noche desistiría, más si encontraba una oportunidad de acercarse a Itachi, no la desaprovecharía.

Como si el universo conspirara en su contra, quien llegó a su lado fue nada más y nada menos que su querida hermana, Hanabi. Ésta la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el jardín principal de la mansión. Hinata retiró la mano de su hermana con suma delicadeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres _Little sister_?— le sonrió con malicia, sabía que la otra morena odiaba los diminutivos que le hacían referencia a ser la menor.

— No, Hinata. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Hinata la observó por un momento, su hermana estaba hecha una furia, tenía la leve sospecha de saber por qué. Sonrió.

—Parece que alguien más se puso celosa. Y pensar que el plan original era para darle celos a tu querido Sasuke. —la abrazó— sabes hoy me di cuenta que no es la gran cosa. Por eso quiero apuntar más alto, al verdadero heredero.

—Quieres hacerle daño a esa familia por lo desquiciada que estás, yo no lo voy a permitir. Me voy a casar con Sasuke y me alejaré de esta familia. No arruinarás mi futuro ni mi felicidad. —la mujeres continuaban sumidas en el largo abrazo.

— ¿Felicidad? —Hinata rio por lo bajo— No me hagas reír, ¿En serio eres feliz con un hombre que cuando se acuesta contigo piensa en mí? —Hanabi se tensó al oír esto.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo la menor de las Hyuga tragando grueso— él me ama.

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de la mayor. Estaba fastidiando a su hermana, Sasuke la había rechazado por ella, pero no pretendía hacérselo saber, al contrario, dejaría sembrada la semilla de la duda en la cabecita de su gemela.

—Sabes, me dijo que yo era su mayor adicción, que le hice falta todo este tiempo... que ninguna mujer pudo reemplazarme. —Suspiró descaradamente junto al oído de Hanabi— gruñó mi nombre al correrse, le dejé mi marca en su espalda y lo puedes comprobar. —otra risita escapó de los venenosos labios de Hinata.

Hanabi se apartó del abrazo, sus ojos estaban acuosos, la Hyuga mayor sabía que sus objetivos habían sido logrados. Quería herirla donde más le dolía, Sasuke, y se alegraba haber dado justo en el blanco.

La menor no se inmutó ante lo sucedido, limpió sus casi imperceptibles lágrimas y dio una mirada llena de desprecio hacia su odiosa gemela. Tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

—Me alegro que hayas tenido tu anhelada revancha. Mas no entiendo tu empeño en rebajarte tanto y menos mendigando un poco de amor de alguien que en el pasado solo te utilizó, entiéndelo. Jamás vas a tener el amor de Sasuke, yo soy la dueña de su amor. Es conmigo con quien sueña tener una familia, soy yo a la que anhela ver en las mañanas y darle los buenos días. Tú solo has sido un cuerpo en el que ha querido bajarse la calentura. Nunca te dijo que te amaba, ¿O me equivoco?

Hanabi siguió sonriendo al ver como la sonrisa burlona de Hinata desaparecía y en su lugar se instauraba la seriedad. Pero pronto respondió con rencor.

— Yo soy la madre de su hijo, el mismo que Hisui, Fugaku y tú desaparecieron. Dime ¿Qué dirá Sasuke cuando sepa que su adorada Hanabi lo engañó? Dime ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que tú ayudaste a desaparecer a su primogénito? Dime, ¿Cómo has podido siquiera verlo a los ojos después de hacer lo que hiciste? Eres una hipócrita y así no me ame, dudo que se quede contigo después que le cuente la verdad. Porque sí hermanita, le voy a decir todo lo que sucedió con pelos y señales. Me entiendes. —maldad, odio y desprecio fue lo reflejado en aquellos blancos orbes.

Hanabi dejó su momento de altanería y salió corriendo de ese lugar hasta el interior de la casa, Hinata sonrió con amargura, pero no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al procesar toda la información. Estaba furiosa y cómo le hubiese encantado tener a Hisui a su disposición y hacerle una que otra maldad para liberar la tensión.

* * *

La menor de las Hyuga se detuvo un momento en la entrada de la casa a tomar un poco de aire, el encuentro con Hinata la dejó descolocada. Después de calmarse un poco, siguió su trayecto en búsqueda de su prometido, no sin antes sin chocar con su cuñado Itachi.

— ¡Hey! Cuidado... —el moreno la sostuvo un momento. Pero ésta no lo permitió y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

—Vaya, y yo que venía a buscarla —dijo para sí mismo, porque al parecer lo dejó hablando solo.

El Uchiha caminó hacia un kiosco que suponía estaba solo, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Para el hombre podía resultar acogedor ese lugar. Se respiraba una paz y una calma muy diferentes al bullicio de la celebración.

Él prefería los lugares así, tranquilos, casi en penumbras. Con la vista de un jardín que le fue imposible pasar desapercibido.

Unos pasos pronto se hicieron escuchar. Itachi se giró para ver de dónde provenía aquel ruido. Y ahí estaba aquella extraña mujer que lo observaba con cautela desde el rincón menos iluminado del pequeño recinto.

Ella se acercó lentamente y se colocó justo a su lado apoyándose en la baranda que daba la vista justo al jardín. Miró al Uchiha y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. Para Hinata, por fin había llegado su oportunidad de acercamiento.

— Vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que a Hyuga, la invitada de honor. —él también le devolvió el gesto.

Ella arqueó su ceja al escuchar cómo el hombre la llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila. Le causaba hasta gracia, solo le llamaban así los profesores en su época universitaria.

—Hinata, me llamo Hinata. —La joven continuó observando la exótica vegetación que se extendía en el horizonte.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta llamar a mis socios, o prospectos de socios así... ¿Recuerdas esa oferta tentadora?

La morena no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre a su lado, el aludido no pudo evitar pensar que era un sonido adorable.

— ¿Es que acaso siempre estás pensando en trabajo? Deja eso para cuando estemos en la oficina —volvió a mirarlo, esta vez lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con cierto atrevimiento— no sabes cuánto estoy deseando que seamos socios, Uchiha. —mordió su labio inferior.

Él solo pudo reír con incredulidad, esa mujer simplemente era una descarada de primera, toda la velada coqueteando con sus miradas furtivas, o esas sonrisas seductoras... él intuía saber cuál era su objetivo, hacer que aceptara el trato y no le importaba utilizar cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería.

—Eres buena Hyuga, lo admito. —Le dio una amplia sonrisa— pero ese juego tuyo no funcionará conmigo. Mejor dime ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¿Tan sucio juegan los de tu clan que quieren ponerle sus manos a nuestro mercado?

La respuesta del moreno tomó desprevenida a Hinata, jamás pensó que alguien se atrevería a ser tan directo con ella. Aunque recobró rápidamente la compostura, no tenía duda, Itachi Uchiha sería un gran contrincante, sería divertido jugar con él.

—Yo no juego sucio Uchiha. —Mintió— Simplemente voy por lo que quiero y ya. Y yo te quiero a ti y tu empresa...

— ¿Y qué se supone es lo que quieres de mí... y mi empresa? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella. Quería empezar a jugar su mismo juego.

— De tu empresa, pues lo que quieren todos los socios ¿No? Ingresos, a nosotros los Hyuga eso sí nos mueve. El dinero atrae más dinero. —Hizo una pausa y un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios carmesíes— de ti... muchas cosas —él hizo una mohín al escuchar esto último— Digo, en el ámbito profesional, no pienses mal. —Sonrió dando un leve aleteo de pestañas— no sabes el deseo que tengo en que seamos socios. Mi sueño es trabajar en conjunto con los mejores empresarios de Asia, y tú estás dentro de ese selecto círculo, Uchiha.

—Así que es solo eso, un capricho profesional. —Itachi enseguida cambió su estrategia, todo era cuestión de ego.

—No es un capricho —Respondió con serenidad la de cabellos azulado— solo quiero demostrarle a mi padre que soy su sucesora. Quiero que vean mi valía como cabeza de una corporación tan grande como la nuestra y me den el mando.

— ¿Así que quieres jubilar a tu padre? —Sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza— Eso es algo que solo él sabrá hacer en su momento. No puedes apresurarlo.

—Nosotros no actuamos como los Uchiha —se puso de espaldas al jardín y se volvió a apoyar del barandal sus codos— mi tiempo fue al cumplir veinticuatro, pero yo no regresé. Ahora tengo que hacer algo sobrehumano para que vuelva a tomarme en cuenta. Por eso mi interés en el negocio que les propuse. Es mi carta bajo la manga para convencer a mi padre.

Ambos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. Hubo un momento en el que Itachi cerró los ojos por unos segundos procesando toda esa nueva información obtenida hasta ahora de los extraños Hyuga. También pudo disfrutar de la suave brisa que golpeó su rostro justo en ese momento.

Ella en cambio, tenía su mirada clavada en él. Se iba a arrepentir de lo que pensaba hacer, pero correría el riesgo, era ahora o nunca. Nunca se repetiría una oportunidad como esa, el primer paso para conquistarlo.

Sin mediar más, su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla izquierda del hombre a su lado, cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha, su toque era suave y cálido. Clavó sus oscura mirada en aquella que a simple vista podía parecer blanca, pero si se observaba más de cerca, como lo hacía en ese preciso instante, podía apreciar esos tonos lilas que bordeaban el iris. Eran simplemente preciosos… y hasta hipnóticos.

El momento se volvió tenso por unos instantes. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, demasiado. La Hyuga cerró los ojos y quiso volver a tener el control de la situación. Itachi sin embargo le levantó el rostro más hacia él, quería que volviera a abrir aquellas extraordinarias joyas que lo desconcertaron. Ella lo complació.

Al chocar nuevamente sus miradas, la Hyuga recobró la compostura y dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a él. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo aquello? —Pensó la Hinata— La idea no era quedarse embelesada como una idiota. Estaba nerviosa, su pulso poco a poco se comenzaba a acelerar.

Itachi sin más preámbulos la viró hacia él, siendo algo brusco al dejarse llevar por un impulso —nada normal en el moreno— que la mujer estuvo a punto de caer. Para evitarlo la sostuvo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. La boca de Hinata se abrió por la sorpresa, formando una pequeña O, no se esperaba que la rodeara con su brazo de esa forma. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha. En realidad nada de lo que hacía o decía, era como si desde el primer momento en que la vio, sus ojos fueran esclavos de cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo desconcertaba enormemente que esa mujer causara ese efecto en su persona.

— ¿Qué pretendes Hyuga? —su respiración era algo entrecortada por la tensión del momento. Ella como pudo se zafó de su agarre y sin mediar palabra emprendió su camino de regreso al interior de la casa.

Cuando recorrió un buen pedazo volteó y se miraron por última vez —como tratando de entender algo que ninguno sabía exactamente qué era— antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa, no sin antes toparse con Hisui.

—Cariño, ¿Estás bien? —No, ella no estaba bien, su pulso estaba acelerado, su respiración agitada, no, definitivamente nada estaba bien. Y la razón era porque le había gustado el toque del hombre al que tenía que utilizar para destruir a sus enemigos.

Pasó de su madre y se encaminó a su habitación. No se sentía bien, ¿Cómo se iba a sentir bien si estaba excitada con cosas tan absurdas como esas? Nunca creyó reaccionar así al sentir el roce de sus manos sobre su mentón, o cuando la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

Fue algo que la asustó demasiado, por eso salió corriendo de ese lugar. Tenía la mente nublada, sus pensamientos tenían que ponerse en orden. ¿Qué rayos le había hecho para descolocarla de tal forma?

Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de su alcoba. Pero antes sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo y la atraía hacia sí. Era Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de forma hosca.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, había algo en su mirada, con lo aturdida que aún se encontraba no supo qué era.

—Te vi con Itachi en el jardín. ¿Quieres darme celos con mi hermano? —Hinata intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero él la apretaba fuerte.

—Suéltame, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —lo empujó fuerte y logró librarse de él.

El menor de los Uchiha la aprisionó contra la pared y le besó a la fuerza, pero a diferencia que en la mañana ésta no respondió. Todo había quedado dicho entre ellos.

Lo volvió a apartar y lo golpeó en la mejilla. Nunca dejaría que ningún hombre la volviera a dominar. Mucho menos él.

—No me vuelvas a besar en tu puta vida. —Hinata estaba furiosa la rabia se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos brillantes como la luna.

—Te besaré las veces que me dé la gana _conejita_ —la joven se tensó al escuchar aquel apodo con el que la llamaba en el pasado— solo te recuerdo que tú... eres mía y siempre lo serás. Yo soy tu dueño y ese plan que tienes de darme celos con mi hermano no irá a ningún lado porque jamás se fijaría en ti. Y menos si se entera de lo que hubo entre nosotros... Él jamás me traicionaría, y menos por una zorra masoquista como tú. — Hinata lo escupió en la cara, él golpeó la pared a su costado con tanta fuerza que hizo que la Hyuga diera un respingo del susto.

La besó nuevamente de forma brusca, mordiendo su labio inferior, después se marchó por donde vino. Ella por su parte se limpió la boca y escupió en su dirección. Lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas. A él, a Hanabi, a todos. Se las pagarían... Eso que le dijo le sonó como un reto. Un reto que gustosa le restregaría en la cara de prepotente que tenía.

Le demostraría hasta dónde podía llegar con su odio y él volvería a pedir perdón de rodillas, implorando clemencia por su familia. Ya había dado el primer paso para ello.

* * *

Estaba frente al tocador terminando de retocar su maquillaje cuando Hisui entró con Sakura a la habitación. Hinata dio una linda sonrisa —falsa— y recibió a las "intrusas" de su privacidad.

—Cariño, mira quién está aquí, La doctora Sakura Haruno —Hisui tenía una efusividad nada propia de ella, Hina inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su madre fingía que la mujer a su lado era la mujer más agradable del mundo.

—Hola Hinata, no han tenido el gusto de presentarnos, pero me han hablado mucho de ti y quería aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte antes de marcharme. —su sonrisa era genuina, pobre mujer, pensó la Hyuga, le quitaría el marido en sus narices.

Se levantó y le dio un efusivo abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la fémina de cabellos rosados. Pronto la aludida respondió al abrazo.

—El placer de conocerte es todo mío, Tienes que ser esa Haruno, la que escribe en la revista mensual de medicina allá en Londres y Estados Unidos. —Hizo un ademán de estar recordando algo— Ya recuerdo, tus investigaciones se basan en la cirugía regenerativa de los tejidos. Es algo asombroso lo que haces. No puedo creer que te esté conociendo. —A la de ojos verdes le sorprendió lo que dijo la Hyuga.

—Me halaga que conozcas acerca de mis trabajos. Y cómo te has interesado en la medicina —dio una sonrisa algo avergonzada— digo, ya sabes cómo tu trabajo es en el ámbito comercial, es extraño encontrar a alguien que le interese el campo de la ciencia, ni a Itachi le interesan mucho esos temas.

—Es que invierto mucho en investigaciones médicas, en especial en Europa... Quizás en algún momento encuentren la cura a alguna de esas enfermedades en las que financio muchos recursos, y claro que me gustaría estar allí para cuando empiecen las ganancias con el o los fármacos obtenidos. —La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció con esto último.

Hinata enseguida notó su incomodidad e intentó explicarse.

—No es que solo me interese ganar dinero, pero para eso estoy hecha, los médicos deberían agradecer que magnates como nosotros ayudemos en estas causas. Así que no me culpes de ser ambiciosa. En mi ámbito laboral sobrevive el que juega mejor sus cartas, y a mí me gusta hacerlo.

—Te entiendo, solo que me recordaste a mi familia política, solo piensan en el dinero y cómo ganarlo. No quisiera enseñarle esos valores a Sarada.

— ¿Sarada? ¿Quién es Sarada? Que nombre más peculiar. —Hinata sonrió para la Haruno, aunque por dentro se desgarraba recordando a su hijo.

—Sí, es mi hija, es una niña de once años, es hermosa e inteligente, se parece mucho a su familia paterna. Es adorable. No sabes lo que significa tener un hijo, es una sensación única e indescriptible que solo podrás comprender cuando te pase.

La mujer de cabellos rosados suspiraba mientras contaba con pelos y señales todo acerca de su pequeña, los ojos de ésta brillaban de felicidad, mientras que Hinata sentía que algo se le quebraba por dentro. Tenía razón, ella no sabía lo que se sentía porque le arrebataron esa oportunidad a la mala. Quería borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de la Haruno. No sabía por qué pero antes de conocerla le causó un odio difícil de comprender. Ella representaba todo lo que no era y le recordaba lo que podía haber sido. La odiaba por ser feliz en su pequeña burbuja.

Pronto Hisui interrumpió la conversación viendo como los ojos de su hija se inyectaban en odio y rabia, una mirada muy conocida para la Mishima.

Las mujeres se despidieron, no sin antes recibir una invitación por parte de Sakura para ir al club el próximo fin de semana. Hinata aceptó gustosa con una idea en mente, seducir a Itachi Uchiha en las narices de su mujer. Para la Hyuga resultaba hasta divertida la idea. No paraba de pensar que artimañas utilizar para lograr su cometido.

* * *

Varios días después Hinata preparaba todo para comenzar la mudanza a su nuevo departamento. Hisui por su parte le rogaba que no se fuera de casa, que trataría de hacerla sentir bien y toda esa cursilería de su nada convincente arrepentimiento.

La Hyuga obviamente no hizo caso a nada que saliera de la boca de su madre. Al contrario con gusto abandonaba aquel lugar que solo sirvió para joderle la vida. Además ese día era sábado y el día del paseo con la familia de ensueño.

Irían al famoso club de Suna donde al parecer solo tienen membresía los personajes más exclusivos de Japón. Magnates, famosos, diseñadores de moda, socialités, era sin duda adorable la idea de toparse con toda esa gente, de la que estaba segura podrían salir negocios millonarios para HG & Co. Y otros negocios que comenzaba a emprender aparte del tradicional textil.

No sería tan malo después de todo. Para la ocasión incluso salió de compras con Hisui, quería verse divina a pesar de ir a jugar tenis con Sakura e Itachi... Sí, quería verse atractiva para él, después de todo tenía que hacerse notar.

Al terminar de arreglarse se vio en el espejo. Escogió un vestido de tenis corte A con algo de vuelo completamente blanco que hacía lucir su figura, pero sin mostrar demasiado. Cualquiera diría que estaba lista para participar en Wimbledon al verla toda de blanco, pues recordaba la gracia que envuelve a las tenistas en el mejor torneo de todos los tiempos. Realmente le gustaba lo que veía. No podía negar que era vanidosa desde que se vio como lo que era, una mujer atractiva que con su belleza, astucia e inteligencia podía conseguir lo que se proponía. Muchos en el pasado la señalaron por aprovecharse de sus atributos, pero cómo hacía, para algo tenía que servir, y qué mejor que utilizarlos a su favor.

Lo bueno era que había tomado clases de tenis desde pequeña, así que se podría decir que era una muy buena jugadora. Fue una de las pocas cosas en las que superaba a Hanabi con creces, tenía talento para ese deporte y le encantaba mostrar su destreza con una raqueta. Tenía una muñeca privilegiada la cual sus mejores armas eran su _saque_ y _revés_.

Con raquetas, maletín, _cooler_ y sus gafas de sol en mano, estaba lista para partir en su _Audi R8 Spyder_ hasta el famoso club Suna donde se encontraría con la Haruno, el Uchiha y unos amigos de ellos. También era un día importante porque Itachi le daría una respuesta a su propuesta. Estaba algo feliz, porque podía asegurar que él aceptaría. Ese hombre caería redondito en sus enredos... Y de eso ella se encargaría.

Encendió el potente motor de su coche y se marchó para dar inicio a esta nueva aventura.

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones:_ **

_En términos de tenis el saque (o servicio) es el golpe que se realiza para iniciar un game y debe caer dentro de los límites de la cancha destinados a tal fin. Se realiza para comenzar cada punto._

 _Mientras que el revés es el golpe realizado desde el lado izquierdo del cuerpo por los jugadores diestros. Para los zurdos, el mismo golpe pero desde el lado derecho._

 _Un game es cuando el jugador hace el cuarto punto y tiene dos o más puntos de ventaja._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hello people!_ Entonces ¿Qué les pareció? Saben algo los reviews me hacen muy feliz, tanto así que estoy publicando este y ya tienen otro en el horno para mañana y pasado mañana.

Si les gusta la historia, no sean malitos y dejen aunque sea uno chiquitito. =D

Hoy vine algo tenística xD es mi tercer deporte favorito después de la F1 y el Fútbol. Pues aunque no lo crean su servidora aquí presente sueña con comentar un GP de F1 o un Real Madrid – Barcelona… esos dos los veo difíciles porque es bien aún no me he topado con una comentarista mujer de esos dos deportes, incluso en los Grand Slam. ¡Ja! Las mujeres también tenemos muchos conocimientos que aportar.

* * *

Bueno ya me desvié del tema. El sueño me está haciendo volverme una feminista defensora de los derechos de las mujeres dentro del _jornalismo esportivo_ xD ahora voy a responder los reviews, esta vez tenemos dos:

 **Guest:**

 _Bonjour Invité! J'adore trop l'Hinata mignon et doux avec une belle Itachi et Sasuke._

 _Espérons que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Hinata et Itachi commencent à approcher._

 **Español:** ¡Hola Invitado! a mí también me encanta la tierna y dulce Hinata con los bellos de Itachi y Sasuke.

Espero que te guste este capítulo. Hinata e Itachi se empiezan a acercar.

 **Violetamonster**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Holaaaaa. No sabes la sonrisa que me sacó tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, comentarios así ayuda a que llegue la inspiración. Y cuéntame ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Itachi no le es indiferente a nuestra _Hime_.

* * *

Ahora sí _meus amores_ , hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy. Mañana o pasado mañana les publico el capítulo que está en el horno.

PD: Quiero un carro como el de Hinata TT_TT (y sorry si hay algún error... estoy con sueño y pues no me fijo mucho en eso).


	9. Itachi (2)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola meus amores, ¿Cómo están? Yo estresada, comienzo la universidad hoy y ya empezamos con el estrés. Tampoco me había reportado porque disfrutaba mis últimos días de vacaciones en una casa de campo, alejada totalmente de la civilización xD (La que más viaja ¿Recuerdan?) Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo del más sexy de los Uchiha a mi parecer (No me maten fangirls de Sasuke, él también tiene lo suyo).

Espero les guste… disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **ITACHI (2)**

Hoy le daría una respuesta a esa mujer. Sabía que de alguna forma u otra terminaría arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, pero quien no toma riesgos no gana. Había revisado minuciosamente cada párrafo, cada laguna que podría contener el borrador del acuerdo, y no encontró nada.

Frustrado.

Sí, así se sentía, por alguna razón esperaba encontrar algo de dudosa procedencia en aquellas líneas por las que aún repasaba sus ojos. Era muy astuta, de eso no había duda, y eso ya lo comenzaba a exasperar sobremanera.

Sakura estaba pululando por la casa, ya se había levantado desde muy temprano para vestirse con su gracioso traje de tenis. Gracioso para Itachi porque solo lo usaba por usarlo, la pobre tenía dos pies izquierdos para esa actividad y era pésima, él en cambio, fácilmente podría haberse dedicado al deporte blanco.

Ella se dedicaba a apoyarlo en cuerpo y alma desde la grada en cada pequeño encuentro que tenía con el equipo de Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, su fiel compañera siempre fue su hermana Samara. Cuando ella lo dejan tirado jugaba con Sakura de compañera, pero aquello era tirar el juego a favor de sus rivales. En menos de quince minutos acababan un set hechos polvo y claro escuchando como el Nara se jactaba de su victoria. Él Odiaba perder en algo, pero era parte de la vida así que tuvo que aprenderlo de alguna forma.

Sarada también había madrugado con la idea de irse a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos después del trato que había hecho su madre. Le causaba gracia lo pronto que comenzó a sacar provecho de aquello, pero lo más sorprendente fue la respuesta de su adorada novia. Sí, esa misma mujer de ojos color esmeralda que era una loca obsesiva con su hija, había aceptado sin rechistar la idea.

Por un momento el Uchiha no terminaba de procesar la información hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba así por la salida con la Hyuga. No sabía en qué momento su mujer se había interesado tanto en ser su amiga. ¿Sería el mismo día de la situación extraña en el jardín? Por alguna extraña razón no quería que se acercaran. Esa mujer últimamente lo alteraba en demasía.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el día de aquella fiesta, justo hasta el momento en que vio esos extraordinarios ojos. ¿Qué ocultaban? Detrás de esa máscara llena de descaro y seducción se hallaba algo que causaba ese brillo particular. Algo realmente escabroso tuvo que ocurrirle para que ese dejo de nostalgia y dolor se dibuje en los orbes color nácar.

Luego estaba ese otro recuerdo de cuando la sostuvo para que no cayera. La sorpresa se hizo presa de ella... y por qué negarlo de él también. Fue un momento lleno de tensión. Esa mujer era peligrosa para cualquier hombre, tenía que tratar a toda costa no acercarla demasiado... pero ahí iba directo al matadero porque pensaba trabajar en sociedad con ella.

Unos ojos verde esmeralda lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. No supo en qué momento Sakura se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara, esa sonrisa que adoraba ver cada mañana le alegraba los días. Y esa mirada tan rebosante de felicidad le hacía sentir pleno, aunque de repente en su mente aparecieron imágenes de una mirada opalina con unos matices en lila con la sombra de tristeza y dolor que vio en ellos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

La mujer a su lado notó el repentino cambio en la expresión de Itachi. Qué sucedía con él, desde hace días estaba algo distraído —pensó Sakura

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Desde hace días te noto extraño. ¿Algún problema con la empresa? —ella lo besó en los labios.

—No, no es nada. Será que ya necesito vacaciones. —la abrazó fuerte por la cintura y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

Las risas de Sakura inundaban la habitación. Adoraba cuando Itachi se ponía tan juguetón, recordaba cuando eran unos adolescentes. Le gustaba eso, que a pesar de los años su relación seguía como en el principio. Amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón y él la amaba a ella, ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida? Tenía una hija maravillosa, pronto se casaría con el amor de su vida y esperaba fervientemente poder darle otro hijo a Itachi. —Suspiró— Otro hijo, esa sería una tarea difícil, más no imposible.

Itachi también notó que Sakura era otra que se perdía en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que volviera a la realidad. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Yaaaaa! —Gritó la mujer de cabello rosa en medio de las risas— Deja de estar jugando y ve a arreglarte, se nos hará tarde. —Sakura se levantó y salió del despacho con una fingida cara de molestia.

* * *

Ya cuando estuvieron listos pasaron dejando a Sarada con Fugaku y Mikoto, los abuelos estaban encantadísimos con la idea. Por fin su nuera había dejado a un lado su paranoia con dejar sola a la niña, la matriarca la comprendía, el embarazo fue de alto riesgo y fue muy angustiante al momento del parto, la jovencita era considerada el gran milagro Sakura.

Se despidieron y continuaron su camino, al llegar al Suna, los esperaban Ino y Shikamaru para un nuevo encuentro. Cualquiera que no conociera a esos dos pensaría que eran pareja, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Desde niños han sido los mejores amigos gracias a los negocios de sus familias. Ella estaba en medio de un divorcio escandaloso con un don nadie que vio en ella una mina de oro. Y él, era difícil para el Uchiha describir a su amigo y rival en el juego. Lo que sabía era que desde hace tiempo mantenía una relación extraña con la hija del dueño del club.

— ¿Y contra quién nos enfrentaremos hoy _frente de marquesina_? —dijo la Yamanaka. Itachi sonrió, podían pasar años, pero esos apodos infantiles siempre las perseguirían. —Porque déjame decirte _frentesota_ que venimos dispuestos a acabarlos. —Terminó de decir Ino, retando a Sakura con la mirada.

—Tsk… Qué molestas, siempre con lo mismo. —Acotó el Nara con clara muestra de aburrimiento— Ya maduren de una vez.

Itachi no pudo reprimir una carcajada, esto era algo normal cada vez que se veían esas dos. Ino era muy buena en el tenis y le encantaban estos encuentros solo para fastidiar a Sakura cuando el equipo Ino-Shika ganaba.

Sakura no pudo evitar darle un golpe en el hombro para que dejara de reírse a costillas suyas y de su amiga. Ambas mujeres lo vieron con fingido desprecio y se encaminaron hacia las canchas del club. El Uchiha en cambio continuó riendo de lo graciosa que le parecía la escena. No todos los días se tenía el privilegio de ver a esas amigas y su relación amor-odio.

Shikamaru y él se quedaron en la recepción esperando la llegada de la invitada de Sakura, a quién por lo visto se le olvidó por completo los protocolos para con los invitados. Ambos hombres se pusieron a conversar sobre asuntos sin importancia mientras esperaban. Hasta que salió a relucir el nombre de la Hyuga.

—Mira quien llegó allí, es esa chica, Hinata. —El Nara apuntó hacia la recepción, donde efectivamente estaba aquella mujer preguntando algo a la recepcionista.

Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba más verla vestida de aquella forma. Le pareció gracioso como las mujeres no pueden dejar de lado su feminidad ni siquiera cuando van a practicar algún deporte. Guau —pensó el Uchiha al ver ese par de raquetas que llevaba en mano.

De verdad esperaba que supiera utilizarlas y no fuera simple pose.

La recepcionista decía algo que los hombres desde el lugar donde estaban no podían escuchar. Hinata asintió a algo que la mujer dijo y luego se encaminó hasta donde estaban ellos. Al llegar se acercó a Itachi, con una de sus manos libres le rodeó el cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Mientras que desde su lugar el Nara observaba atentamente las acciones de la amiga de Sakura.

Vaya, la de ojos verdes tendría que tener cuidado con las amigas que se busca, si no quería verse sin novio el día de la boda. —Pensó Shikamaru.

Pero Hinata supo captar la indirecta en la atenta mirada del otro hombre, pues hizo exactamente lo mismo con él, haciendo que brotara un leve sonrojo.

—Tú debes ser Shikamaru… Saku me ha hablado mucho de Ino y de ti. Estaba muy deseosa de conocerlos. —Hinata dio su más radiante sonrisa al notar la vergüenza del Nara por el beso.

—El placer es todo mío señorita Hyuga.

—Uchiha, ¿Dónde está Saku? No logro verla por ningún lado, acaso no pudo venir. —dijo la ojos de luna con fingida pena. Shikamaru frunció el ceño al oírla decir esto.

—No, claro que no. Jamás se perdería la oportunidad de apoyarme en un partido. Ella está con Ino, ya deben estar en la cancha esperando por nosotros. —respondió Itachi sonriendo al recordar cómo se fueron las mujeres hace un rato.

La Hyuga dio un suspiro de resignación que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

—Bueno, traje mi mejor raqueta para acabar con Yamanaka en un partido de _single_. No sé si les molestará que no quiera jugar un _double_ o _mixed double_ , es que no estoy acostumbrada a jugar con un compañero. —dijo refiriéndose a su oponente Nara.

—Qué fastidio —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco— está bien, tu juega con Ino que yo haré morder el polvo a Itachi. —Sonrió con esto último.

—Ya quisieras Shika, veremos quien hacer morder el polvo a quien. —Miró a la Hyuga de reojo— Será mejor que vayamos al circuito. Mientras más rápido acabemos, mejor para jactarme de mi victoria.

Y fue así como los tres se encaminaron hasta la cancha donde tendría lugar el encuentro.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar de destino Sakura emocionada corrió a saludar a su invitada y enseguida presentó a Ino con ella. Itachi solo podía sonreír, últimamente su mujer estaba muy emocionada con su nueva amiga. Él no tanto, pues no le gustaba mezclar trabajo con vida personal. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo tanta cercanía con Hyuga no era bueno.

Las mujeres tardaron media hora nada más hablando del atuendo de una y la otra. Donde lo había comprado y un montón de cosas de mujeres. Si no es por Shikamaru que riñe a la Yamanaka, el partido se aplaza hasta el próximo mes.

Hinata e Ino se quedaron en cancha calentando, mientras que Shikamaru fue hacia la grada junto a Sakura para observar el partido y esperar a que llegara su turno. Itachi sería el juez del encuentro.

—Te voy a aplastar Hyuga, ni un poquito de miedo. —Dijo la Yamanaka con algo de arrogancia— yo siendo tú lo tendría.

—No subestimes mis habilidades, Ino. Te podrías llevar una sorpresa. —La sonrisa de reto que se dibujó en los labios de Hinata crispó a la rubia.

—Bien señoritas aquí tengo una moneda de un yen, si cae árbol juega del lado derecho de la cancha, si cae uno, del izquierdo. Serán tres set y en cada _game_ impar harán un _chageover_ siguiendo las reglas del juego. —Le mostró a las mujeres la moneda, Hinata escogió árbol e Ino el uno.

Al final quedaron Hinata en el izquierdo e Ino en el derecho. Pronto comenzó en encuentro donde la Yamanaka no hizo esperar para alardear de su destreza con la raqueta, lo que no contaba era con la buena devolución de la Hyuga. Quien le robó tres puntos en el primer _game._ Pero la rubia se recuperó ponto y evitó el _break_.

Hinata comenzó su servicio con lo que mejor sabía, un _ace_ que dejó completamente descolocada a su rival. Ésta no dio oportunidad a su rival y solo perdió dos puntos por dobles faltas.

Así transcurrió todo el partido hasta el tercer set. Iban iguales un set por lado y empatadas en el tercero (6-4, 7-5, 5-5). Hinata había sorprendido en el último minuto a Ino quebrándole el servicio en el primer set con un tiro de revés, alzándose con la pequeña victoria. Después la rubia se vengó en el segundo haciéndola cometer varias dobles faltas.

Hinata terminó retirándose del partido por una torcedura en su tobillo derecho. Ganó el punto pero al precio de salir lastimada. Itachi pronto fue a socorrerla. Realmente no se veía muy bien, el pie estaba inflamado y era probable una lesión de cuidado. No perdiendo tiempo la tomó y la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. Ella se aferró fuerte al cuello del Uchiha y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del hombre para no mostrar su expresión de dolor.

Sakura observaba con pena la escena. El paseo se había convertido en una tragedia. Ino por su parte abrazaba a su amiga que estaba afligida por lo ocurrido. En cambio Shikamaru, solo percibía y analizaba en silencio todo acerca del repentino accidente de Hinata Hyuga. Algo no le pintaba bien.

Itachi llegó con Hinata en brazos al área de enfermería. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años los atendió. Le pidió a Itachi que esperara en la sala de espera mientras ella revisaba a la señorita.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino aparecieron en la entrada del lugar. La de cabello rosa rápidamente se dirigió hasta su marido.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con Hinata? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—Aún no he sabido nada de su condición. Me sacaron desde que la traje. Ya verás no es nada más que una torcedura. —Abrazó a la Haruno y posó un beso en su frente.

La enfermera salió después de un rato y pidió a Itachi que entrara, la señorita Hyuga solicitaba su presencia. Itachi extrañado por el pedido de la dama en cuestión. No tuvo más opción que ir, no sin antes darle un corto beso a Sakura y volverle a decir que todo estaría bien.

Itachi entró al lugar donde reposaba Hinata con el pie vendado. Se acercó con cautela y examinó el tobillo de la joven.

— ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? ¿Está todo bien? —ella asintió posando su mirada en él. Y haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Él hizo caso y llegó hasta su lado.

—Gracias, Itachi. —Dijo en un susurro— Estoy bien solo un poco adolorida. Solo fue un esguince en el tobillo, el doctor ha dicho que pudo haber sido al caer después del tremendo salto que di. —Ambos rieron.

—Fue un gran salto Hyuga, si no te lastimas fácil le hubieses ganado a la engreída de Ino. Ahora tendrás que soportarla cada vez que se jacte de su victoria.

—Oye, llámame por mi nombre, basta de formalismos, ¿Somos amigos después de todo no? —volvieron a reír al unísono— Y con la victoria de Ino, técnicamente iba ganando yo, así que no me vanagloriaría de ella. A mí me gustan más los juegos donde ambos jugadores lleguen hasta última instancia. —se mordió el labio. Itachi no pudo pasar por alto esto último. ¿Acaso lo quería volver loco?

—Lo que digas… Hinata. —iba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la muchacha tomó su mano y lo haló hacia ella.

Él bajo un poco el rostro y lo que vino después no se lo esperó. Hinata Hyuga lo abrazó. Volvió a susurrar gracias pero esta vez pegada al oído de Itachi. Mientras se separaba del Uchiha, ella rozó sus labios con los del moreno. Él se apartó al sentir una corriente recorrerlo por completo, pero no pudo evitar caer en esos hipnóticos ojos o en esos suaves labios entreabiertos que le pedían a gritos ser besados.

Sin saber por qué besó a la Hyuga con una intensidad como si su vida dependiera de ello. Últimamente andaba muy impulsivo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y al apartarse de ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero qué rayos estaba haciendo —se preguntó— afuera estaba su mujer, la madre de su hija, la mujer que amaba, con la que se casaría dentro de poco. ¿Por qué besaba a otra que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios que acababa de besar?

Mientras en la puerta se asomaba un Shikamaru totalmente sorprendido por lo que terminaba de presenciar. El Nara no estaba en un error… esa mujer andaba detrás de Itachi y su amigo era tan tonto que estaba cayendo directo en sus brazos.

Ambos se vieron después de notar la presencia del Nara.

—Shikamaru, no vayas a pensar mal. —dijo Itachi aun aturdido por los acontecimientos recientes.

—No tienes que explicar nada, desde temprano me he dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas. No puedo creer que tú, con lo listo que eres no hayas reparado en cuáles son las intenciones de esta… señorita —replicó a su amigo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Lo que acabas de ver es un error del cual me arrepiento enormemente —respondió Hinata con fingida culpa— Es que todavía estoy un poco aturdida por la lesión e Itachi actuó lo más rápido posible para ayudarme. He llegado a confundir las cosas.

—Puede decir lo que quiera señorita Hyuga, pero sus actos dicen otras muy distintas. A ti —dijo refiriéndose a Itachi— cuidado llegas a permitir que Sakura sufra por culpa de su nueva "amiga" —esto último lo dijo con repulsión volviendo su vista a Hinata— Si Ino se llega a enterar de esto o algo más júralo que te va a castrar. —Volvió a dirigirse a Itachi fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sin más el muchacho salió de la habitación con la misma calma con la que entró.

Itachi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, por qué tuvo que hacer esa estupidez de besarla. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

—De verdad siento mucho lo que sucedió. —oyó decir a la Hyuga. Su tono de voz ahora sí parecía sincero.

—No, discúlpame a mí. No debí reaccionar así. Solo te quiero advertir una cosa Hyuga. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero por favor para ya. Si esto continúa así, juro que voy a rechazar esa propuesta para aliar nuestras empresas. —Empuñó sus manos de la rabia contenida consigo mismo.

—No voy a permitir que pongas de cabeza mi vida personal. Ni que pongas en riesgo mi trabajo.

Ella solo asentía desde la camilla con la cabeza gacha y mirada afligida. En ese momento le recordó a una niña. La mujer que tenía en frente podía resultar impredecible.

— ¿Entonces no vas a aceptar hacer la sociedad con el Grupo Hyuga? —Preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

—Sabes, es mejor no mezclar las cosas. Lo que dije hace un momento fue en un momento de rabia. Sí, vamos a trabajar en sociedad, era lo que tenía que decirte hoy. Pero manteniendo las distancias. Voy a designar a Sasuke para que sirva como puente de comunicación entre ambas corporaciones.

— ¿Podrías poner a otra persona que no sea él? —sus blanquecinos orbes reflejaban suplica. Itachi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —Respondió en tono cortante, la Hyuga negó con la cabeza— Sasuke es de mi entera confianza, además él es arquitecto y es la mejor opción para poder llevar a cabo ese plan que te traes entre manos.

Un largo silencio se instauró en la habitación. Después de un rato entraron Sakura e Ino atosigando a la lesionada. La Yamanaka observó la situación, la mirada perdida de Hinata decía que algo ocultaban. Si en algo era buena la rubia era con su intuición. Itachi se dio cuenta que dejó pasar el hecho de haberse encontrado con un silencio tenso y que la mujer prosiguió hasta la camilla donde estaba Hinata.

* * *

Ese día después de llevar a Hinata a casa para que descansara. Él y Sakura volvieron con los padres de Itachi en búsqueda de la pequeña Sarada y pasar el resto de la tarde en compañía de Mikoto. La ostentosa casa de Hisui Hyuga nada tenía que ver con el calor, la paz y hospitalidad que siempre estaba presente en la residencia del clan Uchiha. En parte el moreno sabía que era por ella. Esa mujer tan cálida que con solo una mirada podía saber lo que pasaba con cualquiera de sus hijos.

Ella como madre sabía que algo lo preocupaba. Tenía días notándolo inquieto, como si algo que la matriarca no sabía identificar, lo perturbara. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se abrazaron y más tarde cuando por fin se hallaban solos en el despacho de Fugaku, Itachi apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y permaneció en silencio mientras ésta peinaba sus largos cabellos con sus dedos.

El Uchiha nunca dijo nada, pero Mikoto lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo no? ¡Si ella le dio la vida! Él solo buscaba sentirla tan cercana —como en aquel momento— cuando se sentía desorientado. Itachi desde pequeño fue más retraído que Sasuke, por eso a Mikoto siempre se le hacía más difícil saber qué pensaba o cómo se sentía en ciertos momentos.

Hasta esa época que la mujer recordaba con cierta nostalgia. Su hijo era un chico de dieciséis años cuando por primera vez le contó uno de sus problemas… estaba enamorado y tenía miedo de no ser correspondido. Cómo olvidar —pensó la Uchiha— estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla de cabello rosa que había conocido dos años atrás cuando vacacionaban en Ibiza. Desde ese entonces nadie los pudo separar, mantuvieron comunicación a distancia y solo se veían en verano, navidad o año nuevo.

Los Haruno y Uchiha entablaron relaciones gracias a los jovencitos. Incluso esto hizo que se quedaran una temporada en Japón. Mebuki —la madre de Sakura— quedó encantada con los lugares, la gente y sobre todo las tradiciones. Un año en el país sirvió para que los chicos se acercaran más. En ese período fue cuando su hijo le habló por primera vez de sus sentimientos y sus temores. Ella como buena madre que creía era, le dijo que nada perdía con hacérselo saber a Sakura. Era mejor tener la decepción después de haberlo intentado, que quedarse con la duda del qué hubiese pasado con ellos.

Fue el mejor consejo que pudo dar a Itachi. Desde ese momento él y Sakura se volvieron inseparables. Hasta que cada uno entró en la universidad. Él en la mejor escuela de finanzas de París y ella a un reconocido instituto de medicina en Londres. Ni la distancia los pudo separar, tenían un piso en cada ciudad y aprovechaban todo el tiempo disponible para estar juntos. Itachi tuvo que volver a Japón después de terminar su carrera para comenzar a trabajar a su padre.

Cuando volvió, tuvo que regresar pronto a Londres, pues Sakura le dio la mejor noticia que pudo recibir la familia Uchiha. Estaba embarazada. Sarada su primera y única nieta nacería unos meses después. La joven estudió el último semestre que quedaba de su carrera con normalidad para luego regresar a Japón con Itachi. Él vivía viajando continuamente para no descuidar a su novia ni sus obligaciones con la empresa, todo marchaba bien, hasta que algo no salió como lo planeaban. El embarazo se complicó por el quinto mes y le impidió regresar con Itachi.

Otro momento de angustia para su hijo —pensó la Uchiha— recordaba cómo se lamentaba no haber estado presente para el nacimiento de Sarada, estaba en américa con su padre cerrando unos cuantos negocios y le era imposible volver a tiempo. Por suerte Madara, su cuñado, le había llevado hasta donde se hallaba su nuera. Mikoto recordaba y se removía algo en su interior. No sabía exactamente qué sucedió realmente con Sakura. Después del parto a ambas las llevaron al área de cuidados intensivos. Nadie podía verlas. Fue muy difícil.

Todos seguían angustiados porque no mejoraba el cuadro de ninguna de las dos y no les permitían ni siquiera ver a la niña. Solo podían verla sus padres y Sakura por su estado estaba imposibilitada de hacerlo. La única opción que quedaba era el padre de la niña. En aquella clínica eran muy estrictos con las visitas.

Al llegar Itachi, por fin pudieron ver a Sarada. Era tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Su piel era tan blanca como la de Mikoto y Sasuke. Sus ojos no eran del color negro que caracterizaban a los Uchiha cuando nacían. En cambio eran de un tono gris. Se notaba que los genes de Sakura eran fuertes, pues los ojos de la pequeña salieron claros como los de su madre —pensó la Uchiha en su momento— luego se dio cuenta que se debía a que la niña no era una Uchiha pura, pero pronto sus ojos cambiarían a los característicos del clan de su padre para cuando cumplió el año de edad.

Al verlo de nuevo allí en su regazo, pensó que a lo mejor tenía que ver con el temor de Sakura de tener otro hijo, no sería la primera vez que le preocupara lo mismo, pero lo que su hijo le dijo la dejó helada.

—Besé a otra mujer… —ambos quedaron en completo silencio.

Itachi levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre que lo miraba atónita.

—No me mires así. Me dejé llevar por un impulso y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— volvió a recostarse en el regazo de la Uchiha. Ésta dejó de acariciar su cabello.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco? ¿La conoce Sakura?— Mikoto se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar.

—Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, no, no la conoces y… —un largo suspiro escapó de Itachi— sí, Sakura la conoce, es una nueva amiga.

Mikoto niega con la cabeza con todo lo que su hijo dice. Hasta que se percata de algo importante. Se gira hacia su hijo y pregunta pausadamente

—Dijiste que su apellido es ¿Hyuga? —El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la gemela de Hanabi, la novia de Sasuke.

—Sí, sé muy bien quién es esa chica y sabes muy bien lo que pienso respecto a esa relación de tu hermano. Hay algo en ella que no me gusta y por lo visto la hermana va por el mismo camino de no agradarme. —La mujer hizo una pausa y entornó los ojos mirando a Itachi— Cómo pudiste hacer semejante tontería, admito que debe ser muy bonita, pues viendo a la novia de tu hermano, además acabas de decir que es una nueva amiga de Sakura —la Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco— si es su amiga ¿Por qué se besa contigo que eres su marido?

—Mamá, no fue mi intención. Es muy bella, no te lo puedo negar, pero es muy distinta a Hanabi. Además fue un desliz, se acababa de torcer el pie y la ayudé llevándole a la enfermería. Confundimos el momento y pues sucedió. No volverá a pasar

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó la Uchiha seria. Itachi se pasó la mano por el pelo y quedó pensativo por un momento. Sus reacciones no escaparon a los ojos de su madre.

—Madre, eso no viene al caso. No puedo mezclar las cosas porque Hyuga será mi próxima socia.

Mikoto se giró hacia Itachi incrédula por lo que acababa de decir su hijo, ¿Es que acaso había perdido el juicio? Tenía que ser eso porque otra cosa no podía ser. Desde que comenzó a hablar solo había dicho estupidez tras estupidez, nada propio de él.

—No puedes hacerlo. Como accionista de _Uchiha Real State_ te lo prohíbo. Tienes que alejarte de todo lo que represente esa mujer. Escucha mi consejo como madre. Tengo un presentimiento que todo esto será un caos en tu vida, en nuestras vidas. Además es bien sabido que los Hyuga y los Uchiha llevan siglos de rivalidad.

—Por favor madre, es algo que sucedió hace muchísimas generaciones. No podemos vivir con rivalidades absurdas. Estoy seguro que algo bueno sacaremos de esto.

—Pero, si esa mujer se mete en medio de tu relación con Sakura? —Preguntó la mujer con preocupación.

—Nada va a pasar, porque yo amo a Sakura y ya puse en su lugar a Hyuga. Mi interés en meramente profesional. Te lo prometo.

—Espero que no te equivoques con esto Itachi. De verdad lo deseo con todo mi corazón. —Le acarició la mejilla en un gesto maternal que el hombre no pudo evitar agarrarla y rodearla de besos. Adoraba a su madre y entendía su preocupación.

Detrás de la puerta de aquel despacho, alguien escuchaba atentamente la conversación que sostenía una madre y su hijo en el interior de la habitación.

Esa persona corrió de prisa desapareciendo por el largo e inhóspito pasillo. Dejando atrás revelaciones que podían servirle en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

 **N/A:** Holaaaa! Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Tal vez les parezca algo aburrido, pero importante… a medida que vaya transcurriendo la historia se darán cuenta. Hinata e Itachi se han besado. ¿Quién escucharía la conversación? Ya veremos después quien fue.

* * *

 **Res** **pondiendo Reviews:**

 **Violetamonster**

Hola Violetamonster, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí un capítulo de Itachi, ¿Qué te pareció? Al Uchiha no le es indiferente Hinata, y menudo beso el que le ha plantado el condenado… Y ahora él viene y mete a Sasuke en el medio, esto no me huele bien. Jajajaja me encantan los enredos. Gracias por seguir mi historia, nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

 **Guest:**

Bonjour ! Je vis aussi rare ItaHina, mais ensuite je commencé à aimer. Itachi est si beau.

Comment bien vous avez aimé Sasuke jalousie possessive, car ils viennent maintenant qu'Itachi a obtenu de la manière. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver?

Merci pour la suite de mon histoire ! Un gros bisou!

 **Español:** _Hola! Yo también veía raro el ItaHina, pero después me fue gustando. Itachi es tan guapo._

 _Que bien que te gustaran los celos posesivos de Sasuke, porque se vienen más ahora que Itachi lo ha metido en medio. ¿Qué pasará?_

 _Gracias por seguir mi historia! Un Beso grande!_


	10. Amantes Misteriosos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaaaa! _Meus amores_... Aquí les dejo algo que es importante para esta historia... unos personajes extraños que tendrán mucho que ver en esta historia... No me maten porque habrá cositas que quizás no les va a gustar.

* * *

 **AMANTES MISTERIOSOS**

—Itachi Aceptará el trato con la Hyuga. —Dijo la recién llegada a su interlocutor.

Una mujer alta, pelinegra, de figura esbelta, enfundada en una gabardina negra de la que se deshizo a medida que se dirigía lentamente hacia el escritorio en el centro de la habitación.

Al caer la prenda, el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de la susodicha se mostró en todo su esplendor a su hombre… el hombre que amaba con locura, por el que haría cualquier cosa, incluso en contra de sus principios.

El hombre sentado en las penumbras de aquella oscura oficina sonrió al escuchar esto. Desde hace mucho conocía cada detalle de la historia Uchiha-Hyuga. Desde las sombras siguió cada paso que dio Hinata en su incansable búsqueda. Él también fue una pieza clave para que ésta no consiguiera nada, cada pista que la Hyuga creía la llevaría hasta su hijo, el hombre misterioso se encargaba de que se encontrara con un callejón sin salida.

La mujer sonrió con picardía. Se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del hombre rozando su sexo desnudo con la tela que ocultaba la prominente erección del individuo. Ella comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello. El hombre la tomó por la cintura y la pegó más a él comenzando un vaivén erótico que hizo escapar un gemido de los labios de la mujer. Ésta llevó una de sus manos hasta la unión de sus sexos y comenzó a masajear por encima del pantalón el bulto en la entrepierna de su amante. Un gruñido escapó de los masculinos labios.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber qué hará esa niñata?— dijo la mujer atrapando el labio inferior del hombre con sus dientes.

—No es una niñata, es una mujer. —Rio con malicia— Esa pequeña zorra desde hace doce años tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo, una que me voy a cobrar muy cara… —miró a los ojos de su mujer y su escalofriante risa resonó por toda la estancia.

—Sigues obsesionado con esa estúpida. Dime, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —preguntó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello. Él fue dejando un reguero de besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—Porque me rechazó… tú nunca lo has hecho. O acaso no recuerdas que estoy aquí contigo totalmente desnuda ante mí, para satisfacer tus más bajas pasiones. —Dijo esto mientras jugaba con uno de sus erectos pezones. — yo hago lo que tu esposo no.

—Tu objetivo es Hinata —Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la mano de su amante colarse en su intimidad. —Itachi y ella se besaron, deberías tener cuidado con que se enamore del hermano de Sasuke. —Rio con sorna— Sino tus planes con la idiota se irían al demonio —el hombre detuvo sus caricias dejando una frustrada mujer. La apartó de su regazo con brusquedad.

—Lárgate —bramó en un gruñido. Su mirada por un momento se tiñó con sangre. La mujer conocía esa mirada a la perfección. En seguida supo que a él no le gustó nada que Itachi y su presa pudieran llegar a tener algo. En el fondo deseaba que a la muchacha le hubiese gustado el Uchiha. —Sonrió con malicia.

Pero pronto entornó los ojos al ver que nuevamente ese hombre por el que sería capaz de dar la vida, la rechazaba con solo nombrar a la idiota de Hinata Hyuga. Él estaba obsesionado con esa mujer desde aquella vez que la vio junto a Sasuke Uchiha. Él intentó acercarse a esa chiquilla de todas las maneras posibles y lo único que recibió fue el desprecio de esa insolente.

Era una mujer adulta que se sentía pequeña cada vez que la humillaba de esa manera. Por él había hecho cosas que ninguna otra hubiese hecho. Había matado a sangre fría y lo volvería a hacer si se lo pidiera. Por él se deshizo del hijo de Hinata Hyuga, se encargó de borrar cualquier rastro para que esa infeliz sufriera y aceptara la ayuda que él le brindó la última vez que la buscó. La idea era que acudiera a él como única salvación.

Pero nada salió como se planeó. Esa estúpida halló la forma de hacerse fuerte, y aunque movió los hilos para que nunca encontrara pistas reales, Hinata seguía de pie. Eso a su amado no le sentó bien. Hubo un momento en el que ella, la extraña mujer de cabellos negros, fue el blanco de la frustración de su amor. Hasta que por fin cambiaron de estrategia.

Él se centró en seguir cada movimiento que diera en contra de sus enemigos. Siempre supo que su primer paso al llegar a Japón sería acercarse a los Uchiha. Y no se equivocó. Efectivamente era lo que intentaba hacer Hinata. Pero no estaba en los planes que se quisiera acercar de una manera tan íntima a Itachi, eso por lo visto enfurecía a su hombre.

Su hombre… ja, incluso sonaba chistoso porque ante todos no eran nada. Ella estaba casada y él cada semana tenía una mujer diferente en su cama. Aunque aún la seguía conservando a su lado, algo debía significar para él. Su amor era tan fuerte que aceptaba compartirlo con otras, aceptaba recibir migajas de su afecto, pero llega un momento donde cae la gota que derrama el vaso.

Haría cualquier cosa por llevar a la Hyuga hasta él, pero aparte tenía preparado algo especial para esa zorra… le daría el gusto a su amo de tenerla entre sus sábanas hasta que se saciara de ella —rio internamente— pero jamás la dejaría a su lado. No correría el riesgo de que esa imbécil terminara reemplazándola. Ella se encargaría de acabar con la altanera, pretenciosa y orgullosa heredera del clan más longevo de Japón. Esa _mujercita_ jura que tiene el poder para mover las fichas del juego a su antojo. En parte es cierto, tiene el dinero, poder, influencias y la inteligencia necesaria para hacerlo. Pero ella la extraña pelinegra, como mano ejecutora de su amante, tenía el destino de Hinata Hyuga en sus manos y no dudaría un segundo en refundirla en el fondo del abismo del cual nunca debió salir.

Y pensar que entró en casa de los Uchiha como una infiltrada y se encontró con más de lo que esperaba.

Se vistió nuevamente con la gabardina que yacía sobre el suelo, sus orbes color miel brillaron con malicia. Una sonrisa irónica fue el último gesto que dio a su amante antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre los suburbios.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí estamos de nuevo, me odian porque el sufrimiento de Hinata todavía no se acabará. Este capítulo es cortito, pero importante... ¿Quién es esa pelinegra que hizo toda esa atrocidad? Mejor aún, ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué sucedió para que éste quiera a la Hyuga a su merced?

La que realmente me da miedo es esta mujer que está más loca que una cabra. Todo lo que ha hecho por un hombre... ¿Quién puede estar tan desquiciada?

Bueno eso lo sabremos más adelante... poco a poco irán apareciendo capítulos como este donde conoceremos a fondo a estos personajes que tendrán mucho que ver con la trama de la historia.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Jesy, violetamonster:**

Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal? Me emociona cada vez que veo comentarios como los suyos. Me encanta que la gente cree teorías y conspiraciones... todo es parte de esta red que poco a poco se va tejiendo en torno a esta historia. Aquí les dejo un capítulo raro, pero importante... pongan a trabajar sus mentes...

Para Jesy, lo del maltrato, es obvio, más que todo psicológico... no te preocupes llegará un momento en el que daremos un vistazo más profundo al pasado

 **Guest:**

Holaaaa Invitado, pues que te digo, estoy ansiosa por escribir esas partes... este será un enamoramiento lento. No quiero acelerar las cosas. Yo soy la más ansiosa en ver la historia totalmente culminada. Sasuke es un caso muy particular. Su personaje está confundido... dividido entre las dos gemelas. A una lo une una pasión enfermiza, a otra un "amor" basado en la mentira. De lo primero está totalmente seguro, de lo otro, ni se lo imagina. Hanabi puede ser una persona muy manipuladora que sabe forjar las situaciones a su conveniencia.

* * *

Bueno _meus amores_ , hasta aquí el día de hoy... No olvide dejar sus reviews contándome sus opiniones y teorías respecto al capítulo. De verdad sus comentarios me motivan mucho a continuar con la historia. :)

Un Beso gigante para todos/as.

Sayonara Baby's! (Al ritmo de BoA)

* * *

 **PD:** Mi hermana me ha pegado la canción _**Masayume Chasing**_ de **_BoA_** (Opening 15 de Fairy Tail) y ahora no se sale de mi cabeza la parte donde dice: _"Sayonara Changing Changing"_ jajajaja ahora si, Chao!


	11. Sasuke (2)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holiiiis, aquí otra vez yo… Los dejo con el segundo capítulo de Sasuke, nos leemos más abajo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **SASUKE (2)**

Otra vez lunes, odiaba ese día. Para él era el peor de la semana. Se volteó y se encontró a Hanabi quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, según ella no quería volver a la mansión de los Hyuga hasta que Hinata se mudara. Cosa que se aplazó porque había sufrido un accidente que le impidió mudarse el día que lo tenía previsto.

Itachi le llamó el sábado en la noche y le hizo saber lo que sucedió en Suna ese día por la mañana. Su prometida se puso hecha una furia al saber que ella aun permanecería unos cuantos días más en casa de su familia. A él ni le iba ni le venía. La verdad, comenzaba a exasperarse por la actitud que Hanabi demostraba cada vez que salía a relucir Hinata en alguna conversación. Si hubiese sabido que iba a ponerse así de histérica jamás le hubiera contado nada acerca de su relación.

Hinata... su ya no tan tierna Hinata.

Ese día la vería de nuevo, desde que estuvieron juntos no había podido sacarse de la cabeza su apasionado reencuentro. Tampoco aquello que presenció en el jardín. No supo qué se apoderó de su ser, tuvo unas ganas enormes de alejar las manos de su hermano del cuerpo de su mujer, porque pasaron los años, ella lo odiaba pero la seguía sintiendo suya. Había tomado una decisión, quedarse con Hanabi y la mantenía. Pero no podía soportar verla cerca de su hermano, eso jamás lo permitiría.

Sospechaba que todo era un plan para darle celos y le funcionó. No podía negar que era muy astuta, sabía que reaccionaría así. Aunque sus palabras después de abordarla en el pasillo lo descolocaron sobremanera. Sabía también la razón de su rechazo. Él había escogido a su gemela, estaba herida. En el fondo seguía siendo aquella chiquilla temerosa.

Hanabi... los últimos días estaba insoportable y ese día en especial no sería la excepción. Su hermano le había llamado para informarle que ese lunes a las diez debía presentarse junto a Samara en las oficinas de los Hyuga para cerrar el trato directamente con Hinata.

Aún no había comentado nada con su prometida, pero podía apostar su hombría a que Hanabi se pondría como loca cuando se enterara que Itachi lo había designado para trabajar en conjunto con la mayor de las gemelas.

Estaba feliz, algo le decía que era una señal para arreglar las cosas con Hinata. En el pasado fueron muy jóvenes y cometieron errores —en especial él— que hicieron que lo que hubo entre ellos terminara muy mal. Quería cerrar ese capítulo en su vida para poder continuar.

También tenía miedo. Según lo que escuchó de muchos conocidos había arrasado con más de un competidor en el mercado textil de Europa y América. ¿Y si ésta era su jugada? —Dispersó esos pensamientos— si fuera así Itachi lo habría notado. Jamás firmaría ningún acuerdo si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de su éxito. Además este negocio era diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Sonó el timbre, debía ser su hermana. Le había pedido que fuera hasta su departamento para de allí partir hacia el consorcio Hyuga.

Efectivamente, era Samara. Una hermosa morena de cuerpo escultural, un metro setenta y siete de altura y treinta y tres años de edad.

—Buenos días hermanito. —Le besó en la mejilla— Vine a levantarte porque hoy tenemos que estar temprano con los Hyuga. —dijo entusiasmada.

—Sí, justo iba a darme una ducha. Espera aquí mientras me arreglo.

Samara encendió el estéreo y puso algo de música para darle ambiente al lugar mientras esperaba.

—Vaya, _La stravaganza_ de _Antonio Vivaldi_ , no tengo nada en contra de la música clásica, pero podrías actualizar un poco tu biblioteca.

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Eso a lo que llamas música es una blasfemia a toda regla. —bramó algo exasperado por las tonterías de Samara— Y por favor, baja un poco el volumen, Hanabi descansa en mi habitación.

—Oh, pero si la pequeña Hyuga que no rompe un plato pasó la noche fuera de casa... y la pasó con su novio. A Hiashi no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere.

— ¿Tú desde cuando tratas al Hyuga con tanta confianza? Hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien. —Samara se tensó, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

—Bueno —dijo la mujer tomando asiento en uno de los sofás— solo he hablado con él unas cuantas veces. Ya sabes en fiestas en las que coincidimos. Es una agradable persona. Nada que ver a como lo describen las revistas de la prensa rosa.

—Ese viejo es todo menos agradable. A sus hijas les hizo la vida imposible siendo unas jovencitas.

Samara se quedó largo rato observándolo y sonrió con malicia antes de responder con una pregunta que descolocó a Sasuke por completo.

— ¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Nunca le has hecho daño a ninguna de ellas?

El moreno apartó la mirada. Esa pregunta de su hermana hizo remover algo en su interior. ¿Qué podía decir él? Era igual o peor que Hiashi Hyuga. No respondió a Samara, solo se fue hasta el baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

Hanabi hace rato se había despertado. Escuchó toda la conversación desde el pasillo. Cuando se percató que Sasuke regresaba de nuevo a la habitación se volvió a acostar y simular que dormía.

Al entrar al baño, se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió hasta la sala. Allí estaba Samara recostada con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras aun sonaba en el estéreo la música clásica.

Se acercó a esta y sin previo aviso se dirigió a ella con altanería.

— ¿Qué sabes de la relación de mi hermana y Sasuke?

La Uchiha se levantó y se puso de pie y miró de frente a la Hyuga. Prácticamente le sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

—Qué tenemos aquí, una pequeña que espía conversaciones ajenas. ¿Acaso tu mamita no te enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?

—Mira quién lo dice. La mujer que se mete con hombres casados. Crees que no sé qué mi padre y tú son amantes. Pues déjame decirte que eso es peor. Eres una zorra.

Samara rio con sorna. Así que tal como lo sospechaba, la novia de su hermano era un lobo con piel de oveja. Definitivamente, con esa familia nadie sabía lo que le esperaba y al pobre Sasuke le había tocado una pequeña arpía. Por algo ni a ella ni a su madre le había gustado esa mujer.

—Y pensar que Sasuke cree que eres un angelito. Quién te viera y quién te ve. La verdad no sé nada de lo que mi hermano tuvo con tu hermana, pero lo poco que he visto, me quedó claro que fue muy serio. —comenzó a jugar con los mechones azulados de la Hyuga y le dijo en un susurro— yo tú tendría cuidado con Hinata... a mi hermano se le ve un brillo distinto cuando la mira a ella que cuando te mira a ti.

En ese momento Sasuke salió hasta la sala y las mujeres se separaron al sentirlo.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas. Me alegra que estén conversando un poco. Ese es un gran primer paso para que se lleven mejor. Deberían dejar de lado las diferencias, y mamá debe seguir tu ejemplo —dijo dirigiéndose a Samara— Hanabi será parte de la familia y quiero que todos estemos en armonía.

—Sasuke, la verdad es que no me gusta tu novia no porque sea una Hyuga. Sino porque no ha hecho méritos para ganarse ni un poco mi confianza. —fulminó con la mirada a la de ojos nácar.

—Quizás tu hermana no se ha propuesto a conocerme mejor. Estoy segura que si nuestro trato fuera diferente, nos llevaríamos —respondió Hanabi con dulzura— tanto como lo haces con Sakura.

—Sakura es harina de otro costal. —La Uchiha no soportaba la hipocresía de Hanabi— Siempre ha contado con nuestro cariño porque se lo ha ganado… además nos ha dado a la heredera del clan Uchiha. ¿Tú que tienes para ofrecer aparte de tu maldita sangre Hyuga?

Esto último no pudo evitar decirlo con desprecio. No porque odiaba a los Hyuga, Hiashi era un gran hombre a pesar de todo lo malo que decían de él y Hinata no era hipócrita —o eso le pareció— pero Hanabi, verle la cara de mosca muerta a esa mujer le hacía revolver las entrañas del asco que le causaba.

—Basta. —espetó Sasuke con brusquedad. Zanjando la pequeña riña entre su hermana y novia— cada vez que se ven tiene que terminar en lo mismo.

—Samara, deberías aprender a ser más tolerante con Hanabi, cuando la conozcas mejor te darás cuenta que es una mujer increíble. Y tú Hanabi —se viró hacia la Hyuga— debes de poner de tu parte y no provocar a mi hermana.

—Me voy a terminar de vestir. Espero que lo que acaba de suceder no se vuelva a repetir.

El hombre se fue nuevamente a la habitación dejando nuevamente solas a las mujeres. Al cerciorarse que Sasuke no las podía escuchar Samara no perdió oportunidad de decirle a la Hyuga que era una falsa. Ésta ni se inmutó. Solo de dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación de Sasuke.

* * *

Llevaban una hora esperando porque aparecieran Hinata e Itachi. Al parecer ambos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de llegar tarde. Sasuke por un momento pensó lo peor. Luego vio a su hermano entrar azorado dando unos cuantos gruñidos nada propios de él.

Le preguntó a Itachi el porqué de su tardanza. A lo que el mayor le dijo que había tenido que pasar llevando a Sarada al colegio y acababa de salir de una reunión de padres. Ese era uno de los días más llenos en la agenda de Sakura y a él le tocaba lidiar con las labores de su mujer.

Ahora quien tardaba una eternidad era ella, Hinata.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin entró por la puerta. Una bota de vendas yacía en su pie derecho acompañado de un par de muletas para desplazarse.

—Buenos días señores, señorita —sonrió para todos— pido disculpas por mi tardanza, como verán —dijo dirigiendo su vista hasta la bota en su pie— tuve un pequeño accidente. Hasta ahora salgo de la consulta con el traumatólogo. Nada que me impida hacer lo que mejor sé hacer, negocios. —Casi todos rieron al unísono, menos Itachi que solo tuvo una apenas perceptible y Sasuke que permaneció completamente serio.

Después de entrar le siguió una muchacha con dos curiosos moños, iba cargando un portafolios, un bolso de diseñador, carpetas y una bolsa de medicinas con el logo de una farmacia. Saludó a los presentes y corrió al lado de Hinata.

La chica le dio una mirada a Neji Hyuga que se hallaba en el asiento próximo a quien presidía la reunión. Hinata también les vio, los tres asintieron. La castaña tomó la bolsa farmacéutica y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con una leve reverencia.

—Ella es Tenten, mi asistente personal. —dijo la Hyuga sonriendo alegremente luego del silencio sepulcral que se hizo presente en la sala.

Sasuke solo podía seguirla comparando con la chica del pasado. ¿Acaso había sido tanto el daño que la hizo perder su esencia? ¿Tan malo fue? Todavía no comprendía del todo su manera de actuar.

En ese preciso momento le sonrió, después de lo mal que terminaron la última vez que se vieron ese gesto de su parte lo descolocó.

Jugar.

Sí, eso era. Jugaba con él, así como lo hizo alguna vez con la pequeña, dulce y tierna Hinata. Ella le quería hacer probar un poco de su misma cucharada. Su mente poco a poco se fue alejando de aquel lugar.

 _—Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué besaste a esa chica? —Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos. —pensé que tú y yo…_

 _— ¿Tú y yo qué Hyuga? ¿De verdad crees que somos algo? —la tomó fuerte del brazo, sabía que le hacía daño, ella mordía su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de dolor. —Yo soy un hombre libre, que me haya acostado contigo no significa que voy a ser tu novio. —La soltó de manera brusca, haciendo que la jovencita perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo._

 _—Ves, eres una inepta, ni sostenerte en pie puedes. Me estas empezando a colmar la paciencia. No vine aquí a estar cuidando de una niñita ilusa como tú._

* * *

 _—Esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer… lo tomas o lo dejas. Entiende que no soy hombre de una sola mujer._

 _—Acepto, Sasuke-Kun —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo— pe… pero por favor no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo…_

 _— ¿Tú qué tarada? —gritó furioso por su tartamudeo._

 _—Yo te amo, Sasuke-kun. —El Uchiha rio con sorna ante la declaración de la Hyuga._

 _—Yo no, esclava. No amo a nadie, solo a mí mismo, ¿Entiendes?_

 _Hinata agachó la cabeza, le dolían las palabras del Uchiha, pero ella en el fondo, sentía que todo lo que él decía eran mentiras. Se mentía a sí mismo para no aceptar que también la quería._

 _—No, Sasuke-kun, no te creo —dijo en un susurro— eso no es lo que me demuestras cuando estamos juntos. —Se sonrojó al recordar los momentos a su lado— Si no me amas, yo haré todo porque llegues a hacerlo. —Lo miró a los ojos con ternura y le sonrió— Porque yo sé que en el fondo sientes algo por mí. A pesar de tu actitud, eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir querida…_

* * *

—Sasuke… Sasuke… —el llamado de su hermana lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Todos se quedaban mirando al menor Uchiha mientras éste salía de su ensoñación. En especial Hinata, ella de alguna manera sabía que su mente se trasladó al pasado. Su pasado juntos. Desde su asiento con la mano apoyada en su barbilla se dirigió hasta el moreno con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

—Tierra llamando a Sasuke —el moreno se acomodó el traje y trató de recomponerse nuevamente, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, la Hyuga cambió su expresión divertida a una más seria después del chistecito— Te informo que no estamos para perder el tiempo Uchiha, mientras tú estás en Dios sabe dónde, nosotros firmamos un acuerdo multinacional de muchos millones de dólares. Te agradecería que tomaras esto más en serio, sino me veré en la obligación de exigirle a Itachi que ponga a alguien más competente a ocupar tu lugar. —Finalizó de forma tajante.

—Ruego me disculpe Hinata-sama, no era mi intención…

—No me importa si no era su intención olvidarse del trabajo. Lo que si le exijo es que tenga un poco más de profesionalismo a la hora de tratar cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con el convenio. —Lo miró de forma despectiva— No me haga dudar del criterio de Itachi-san al colocarlo como uno de los miembros de Alta Gerencia de este negocio. No es un juego de niños Sasuke Uchiha, aquí se juega todo o nada, un solo error y adiós a todo. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, la he entendido a la perfección. —El moreno tragó grueso, vaya que había cambiado. Lo había humillado en frente de todos sin siquiera titubear.

—Bien como les iba diciendo. —prosiguió la Hyuga con su discurso lleno de estadísticas y demás a sus casi socios, para terminar de convencerlos.

Una media transcurrió mientras Hinata exponía las gráficas proyectadas a los presentes. Itachi Uchiha estaba fascinado con la mujer frente a ellos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el menor de los hermanos. A él le interesaba. Y cómo no, si personificaba la perfección empresarial. No solo era una cara o un cuerpo bonito. No, era un cerebro capaz de procesar y crear nuevos métodos de expansión, generando cuantiosas sumas de dinero nada más en ganancias para ambos. Sin duda Itachi estaba fascinado con eso, incluso él, quien en el pasado la despreció, humilló, mancilló, ahora quedaba con la boca abierta al descubrir la mente brillante que se escondía detrás de aquella menuda mujer.

Al finalizar la ardua explicación, procedieron a firmar el contrato Hiashi Hyuga fue el primero en firmar, seguido de Itachi Uchiha, quien después pasó el bolígrafo a manos de Hinata. Por un momento se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, contrastando el negro de él y el blanco nacarado de ella. La muchacha sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió a estampar su estilizada firma junto a la del mayor Uchiha. De una forma u otra terminaban de sellar un pacto, no solo comercial, más bien personal.

O eso fue lo que pensó menor de los hermanos. Firmó Samara Uchiha, Neji Hyuga y finalmente él, Sasuke. Algo le oprimió el pecho cuando Tenten, la asistente de Hinata les ofreció una copa de _champagne_ a los herederos de sus respectivos clanes. Ellos brindaron solos, alejados de todos, o eso era lo que proyectaban para el Uchiha. Existía un aura o una burbuja que los mantenía distantes de su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos.

No supo como pero terminó ejerciendo presión en el frágil cristal de su copa, haciendo que la delicada pieza se quebraba, estallando en pedacitos que se incrustaron en su piel. Los presentes enseguida voltearon a ver qué sucedía y vieron a Sasuke Uchiha con la mano izquierda ensangrentada.

Itachi corrió a ver qué sucedía con su hermano, mientras Hinata solo alcanzó a alzar su copa hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfal y después tomar todo el contenido de ésta de un solo trago. Tomó sus muletas y salió de la sala de juntas hasta su oficina dejando atrás a un mal herido Sasuke.

Y no, no era por el hecho de tener una mano llena de cristales incrustados en su carne, más bien era una herida más profunda, de esas que no se pueden ver, de esas que Hinata conocía muy bien gracias a él.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí de nuevo yo, ¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? Dejen su opinión en un review.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Violetamonster:**

Jajajajajajaja Hola, pues me alegra haberte dejado con la intriga, que esa era la idea —me doy por satisfecha xD (da saltitos y aplaude como niña chiquita) —más adelante sabremos quién es este personaje misteriosos… Lo de quién es… bueno me lo reservo hasta que llegue el momento xD. No comas ansias.

 **Jesy:**

Holaaa, a ti Jesy te digo lo mismo que a Violeta, cada cosa tiene su momento… Con respecto a lo de Hanabi, me he inspirado en la Hinata de Road To Ninja, pero la he puesto que parezca la mansa paloma que no es, como hemos podido observar.

 **Guest (1)**

Hola Invitado, pues qué te digo, a mí también me encanta esta pareja SasuHina. Pero por motivos de inspiración aquí he tenido que ser un poquito cruel, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, lo sé no tengo corazón. Y espero poder darle el final feliz a Hinata… ruega porque la maldad no se apodere de mi mente. (Ríe como loca histérica). Naaaah mentira… sigue leyendo a ver qué pasa.

 **Guest (2)**

Haaaaaaaaaaa Aquí estoy de nuevo con la conti, espero que te guste este capítulo =D Pronto más ItaHina y Hanabi, bueno a esa le tengo unas sorpresitas muy suculentas. XD

* * *

Ahora sí _meus amores_ , ahí nos vidrios... No olviden no ser tan _agarraos como vieja en moto_ y dejar su review, me hacen actualizar más rápido ¿Lo han comprobado no?

 _Sayonara Baby's_

* * *

 **PD:** lo de la vieja en moto es una frase muy venezolana que usamos para decirle a los tacaños… así que ya saben, dejen la tacañería con los reviews.

También pueden seguirme en mi hermoso Twitter: 39iiraMzziL (Si quieren, claro)


	12. Vestidos de Novias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

No pues, ando de lo más generosa con tanta actualización seguida _meus amores._ Aquí les dejo con este curioso capítulo donde veremos un ligero _lemon._ Y saben cosas de la inspiración. Más abajo nos leemos…

Disfrutad de la lectura:

* * *

 **VESTIDOS DE NOVIAS**

Había tomado todo el día para ella. Le dijo a Itachi que ese día de su agenda era el más apretado de todos. Desde hace varios meses el lunes era sagrado para la Haruno. Itachi como buen marido y padre, se encargaba de todos los pendientes relacionados con ella y Sarada.

Estaba impaciente porque sus primeros invitados llegaran. Hoy sería especial, se probaría varios vestidos muestra que había mandado a hacer con un reconocido diseñador. No era del tipo de mujer amante de los excesos, pero cierta rubia de ojos azules le insistió tanto en hacerlo tan espectacular que terminó cediendo.

El timbre sonó y los nervios hicieron mella en su interior. Estaba prácticamente en el otro extremo de su casa, así que tuvo que apresurar el paso para abrirles a sus invitados. El servicio tenía los lunes libres porque en ese tedioso día para muchos, ella poco a poco iba culminando los detalles de su boda soñada.

Ino Yamanaka junto a un pelirrojo de ojos color café ceniza, —que tenía el aspecto de un adolescente, pero era bien sabido que los años al parecer hicieron un trato con él— el paso del tiempo parecía ser inmune al reconocido diseñador de _Gyoku_ —la casa modista de novias por excelencia en todo Japón— Akasuna no Sasori.

Sakura se alisó las arrugas que podría tener el traje que cargaba en ese momento, rosa, combinaba con el color de sus cabellos. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a recibir a sus invitados. Vio a una exasperada rubia que ponía los ojos en blanco al ver a su amiga, seguida del mismísimo Sasori. Esa era su primera prueba con los diseños exclusivos creados especialmente para ella. Él permanecía serio e impertérrito, en cambio, Ino fulminaba a la Haruno con la mirada.

—Bienvenidos, por favor pasen adelante, ya el salón está dispuesto para empezar con las pruebas. —Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura.

—Gracias, no me gusta perder el tiempo. He reservado este día expresamente para verificar que el cliente esté cien por ciento satisfecho con mi trabajo. —dijo el pelirrojo sin mostrar un ápice de emoción.

El diseñador entró seguido de múltiples cajas y maletas gigantes en manos de un ejército de asistentes que Sakura no había visto. La mujer de ojos verdes se quedó atónita, ¿Todo eso era para ella? Su madre se había excedido con eso del ajuar de la novia, ni que se casara la princesa.

Ya en el salón que la Haruno había ambientado para las pruebas, Sasori sacaba traje tras traje. La rubia estaba emocionada con todo aquello, incluso parecía la novia. Oh por Dios —pensó la de cabellos rosados— Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Jamás se imaginó la extravagancia de los vestidos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Pero no podía decir nada, no quería ofender al dueño de _Gyoku_ , después de dedicarle este día exclusivamente a ella.

Tocando palmas todo el personal de Sasori fue hasta el lugar donde estaba su jefe, dio una orden que Sakura no pudo entender, con la misma rapidez con la que se reunieron se volvieron a dispersar tomando el rol que el excéntrico diseñador había ordenado para cada uno.

—Bien comencemos. —dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la flamante novia.

Sakura sonrió y pidió que esperaran un momento, pues todavía faltaba porque llegara alguien más que se había ofrecido también a ayudarla con la elección del vestido perfecto para su boda. Ino por su parte no sabía a quién se refería su amiga. No le dio importancia y continuó charlando con ellos.

Después de un rato Sakura al ver que Sasori comenzaba a exasperarse por la espera, le dijo que podían empezar sin la otra persona que esperaba, contaba con que llegara en mitad de las pruebas, pues era una persona muy importante y podría estar ocupada.

El primer vestido para la de ojos verdes no era del todo convincente, se consideraba una persona alegre, llena de energía, vitalidad, espontaneidad, pero no era extravagante y eso precisamente era lo que tenía ese traje de novias, pecaba de extravagante. Ino estaba extasiada gritando como loca que ese era el vestido indicado —para ella— pensó la Haruno con pesar.

La mujer que veía reflejada en ese espejo no era ella, simplemente no. Necesitaba algo más sencillo, divertido, y delicado que la representara en todo su esplendor.

—Quisiera que te pruebes este, un vestido hecho de organza royal y encaje pedrería en color natural. —dijo Sasori a Sakura quien quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, era simplemente perfecto. Uno de los asistentes acercó otra pieza al pelirrojo— Y este es un velo montado de tul del mismo color. Un complemento perfecto para este _Gyoku_ que estoy seguro refleja tu personalidad.

El timbre sonó, indicando que el otro invitado por fin había llegado. Ino fue a abrir dejando a una shockeada flor de cerezo que veía absorta tan selecta pieza.

La rubia abrió, se halló con una Hinata Hyuga enfundada en una falda tubo de talle alto color azul rey y una camisa blanca, manga tres cuartos que le quedaba holgada, desabotonada hasta antes del nacimiento de sus pechos. El look no terminaba de convencer a la Yamanaka, no porque se viera mal, sino por el zapato de tacón solitario que yacía en su pie izquierdo. Y su otro pie lleno de vendas que eran un tanto perturbadoras. Y pensar que fue jugando tenis con ella —se dijo la rubia internamente.

—Hola, así que eras tú la misteriosa visita de Sakura, ven vayamos adentro, está ansiosa porque veas los vestidos que trajo Sasori. —La Hyuga entró con sus muletas siguiendo a la rubia hasta la sala donde estaba una furiosa Sakura.

Tenten la asistente de Hinata les seguía de cerca con la bolsa de su jefa y cuatro cafés de _Starbucks._

Sakura estaba enfundada en el vestido de novias que se había quedado viendo como tonta. Pero algo no funcionaba, el escote quedaba muy holgado. Desventajas de ser busto pequeño —pensó la Yamanaka, viendo el de ella.

—Hinata entraría perfecta en ese escote Frentona. —dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros y tomando uno de los cafés que la castaña le ofrecía.

Sasori observó a laHyuga de pies a cabeza analizando sus medidas.

—Si quieres podemos probar con otro de los vestidos. —sugirió el pelirrojo a Sakura.

—Bueno… sé que esta no es la única opción, pero los arreglos harán que se vea mejor. ¿Verdad? Aún no hay que descartarlo. —terminó diciendo la novia en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿No le molestaría probarse esta obra maestra de mi inspiración? —preguntó el pelirrojo entusiasmado con la idea de ver a Hinata Hyuga dentro de una de sus creaciones. Era cierto lo que decían, esa joven era de una belleza arrebatadora. Y lo podía confirmar de primera fuente.

—Pero yo no soy la novia, ni siquiera tengo planeado casarme. Además, no quiero quitarle a Sakura su momento. —Sonrió hacia la Haruno.

—Por mí no hay problema… además casi todos los vestidos están hechos para un busto grande y no puedo ver realmente como quedarán sin tantos alfileres encima. —Una idea cruzó por la mente de Sakura— ¿Por qué no eres mi maniquí? Así podré ver lo que me gusta y lo que no en trecientos sesenta grados.

—Es una idea maravillosa —dijo Sasori exaltado de emoción, cosa que no se le había visto en todo el día— me encantaría ver a la heredera Hyuga en uno de mis diseños. Aunque claro, espero tener el honor de poder vestirla también a usted el día de su boda. Estoy seguro que será un acontecimiento por todo lo alto.

—No lo sé, es que de verdad, no sé si sea de utilidad, ¿Han visto mi pie? No quiero hacerles perder el tiempo.

—No es ninguna pérdida de tiempo Hina, al contrario, perder el tiempo es ajustar cada vestido a mi copa A —dijo mirando de reojo a Sasori que sonreía con inocencia— él trajo todo para un busto C. —Terminó haciendo un puchero.

—Oh por favor no me culpe, es que me dijeron que la novia era americana y según tengo entendido allá las mujeres son de pechos grandes, mi error. —El pelirrojo dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

La Haruno dejó pasar por alto tal falta de respeto hacia su persona, nunca había sido acomplejada por su busto pequeño, pero que diera por sentado algo que se convirtió en un paradigma de la sociedad, la hizo sentir denigrada por el simple hecho de no ser japonesa. Hinata era oriunda del país, pero sus pechos eran inmensos, no se regía por la medida estándar de una mujer común por decirlo de algún modo.

Dispersó sus pensamientos, ahora lo importante era ver la forma del vestido, ese en específico había sido el que le robó el aliento, necesitaba verlo en su total esplendor y decidir si era el correcto. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que sí.

Hinata Hyuga se veía simplemente perfecta enfundada en aquel traje de novia. Incluso por un segundo a Sakura le dio celos verla en él. No faltaba ni le sobraba nada, calzaba como un guante. Nadie diría que un vestido como ese se podría ver tan bien en la pretenciosa Hyuga. La hacía lucir, tierna, romántica y con un aura angelical que nadie en la sala pudo pasar por alto.

Los teléfonos de Sakura e Ino comenzaron a sonar al unísono, apartando la atención de las mujeres de la maniquí. Ambas se miraron asombradas por la noticia que recibían por parte de la directora y la subdirectora del colegio respectivamente. Al parecer los hijos de ambas se habían visto envueltos en una riña escolar donde Sarada resultó ser lastimada. Inojin el hijo de Ino se metió en medio de la pelea que tenían sus compañeros luego de ver como empujaron a su amiga.

Sakura buscó su bolso, se acomodó como pudo el traje que cargaba y salió corriendo seguida de la Yamanaka hacia el colegio de sus hijos. Hinata no entendió bien lo que decía la Haruno desesperada, solo la parte donde mencionó algo de una fractura en la muñeca de Sarada.

Hinata le pidió a Tenten que acompañara a las mujeres y que manejara ella, porque Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

El corazón de la Hyuga comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada, un nudo se apoderó de su estómago. Quería ir a ver a la niña, si estaba bien. Siempre fue débil con todo lo referente a los niños. Su instinto maternal se despertaba y le ocasionaba mucho dolor. Si tan solo pudiera volcar ese amor guardado para su hijo. Pero no sabía nada de él.

Se secó las pequeñas gotas que amenazaban con salir de sus lagrimales. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo junto a ella.

— ¿Es muy duro verdad? Algún día lo encontrarás… —el hombre se levantó y se dirigió al amplio sofá a esperar que las otras mujeres regresaran— por cierto gracias por lucir tan bien en mis vestidos, me has servido de inspiración.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la Hyuga al borde de las lágrimas.

—Cariño, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que tu dolor tiene que ver con amor… pero no un amor como cualquier otro. Sino como un amor irremplazable, como el de una madre. —Hinata abrió sus claros orbes de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que el afamado diseñador decía.

Cómo con solo observarla había deducido la causa de su eterna tristeza.

—No te sorprendas, soy una persona que aprecia el arte en todas sus expresiones —Hina lo miró confundida— el arte de amar como madre no escapa de mi agudeza. Tus ojos reflejaron ese sentimiento en cuanto escuchaste acerca de la pequeña hija de tu amiga. —Volvió a pararse a su lado y le susurró— No sé por lo que hayas pasado, pero la vida en algún momento te lo retribuirá. Ten paciencia y fe, eso que buscas puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

Con la misma sutileza con la que se acercó salió de la habitación, desapareciendo por completo del lugar. Cojeando se acercó a sus muletas para dirigirse a algún lugar más tranquilo de la casa, al intentar usarlas terminó dándose cuenta que simplemente con ese vestido era una misión imposible. Decidió dejarlas a un lado. Total, el doctor dijo que por precaución no tenía que asentar el pie, pero si era cuidadosa no se lastimaría. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar a tomar un poco de aire.

Caminó por el salón principal de la casa, se dio cuenta que no había nadie en aquel lugar, ni el personal del servicio estaba presente. Sasori y su equipo prácticamente se hicieron invisibles y ella, se veía totalmente ridícula metida en el vestido de novias de otra que sola no se podía quitar. Realmente llegaría a usarlo si se adelantaba en quitarle a Itachi a la ingenua Sakura.

La pantalla del móvil en su mano se iluminó, era un mensaje de la Haruno. Decía que Sarada tuvo una fractura en su muñeca izquierda luego de que la empujaran y cayera al piso. Que la habían llevado a enyesar su brazo y que todo estaba bien.

Un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Era chistoso, ella y su futura hijastra lesionadas, incluso le pareció gracioso. Su pie comenzaba a doler por el peso del vestido, así que no tuvo de otra que sentarse en el piso a esperar a que todos llegaran. No cargaba zapatos y la superficie del piso estaba fría, dio un respingo cuando sus muslos lo tocaron.

Comenzó a hacerse fotos con su teléfono celular, realmente le gustaba lo que veía, nunca imaginó que terminaría vistiendo alguna vez un vestido como ese. El equipo de Sasori había hallado la forma de improvisar un peinado para que también pudiera lucir el velo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, su teléfono se descargó y no tenía un reloj a mano. Comenzó a desmontar el moño que le habían hecho y a quitar el tocado, los ganchos y demás, para proceder a retirar el velo en su totalidad. Su cabello calló en cascada por su espalda, con un curioso ondulado en las puntas.

Cuando se decidió a ir en búsqueda de Sasori y ver donde rayos se había metido ese hombre, la puerta se abrió.

—Oh vaya llegaron, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir, sin Tenten casi no puedo hacer nada. —dijo levantándose del suelo y arreglando un poco las arrugas que se pudieron formar en el hermoso traje.

Al levantar la vista pudo percatarse que no fue a Sakura o Ino a quien habló, era él, Itachi. No supo por qué, pero un sonrojo se instauró en sus mejillas… en realidad sí sabía por qué. Le había visto como un enorme algodón de azúcar.

Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia la Hyuga con una extraña expresión en el rostro, era confusión mezclada con incredulidad y diversión. Se estaba burlando de ella, pensó Hinata.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? —preguntó el pelinegro al llegar junto a la morena.

—Acaso no ves, vine a buscarte para que nos casemos —Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de la mujer después de decir esto.

Él no pudo aguantar la diversión que le causó el comentario de la Hyuga —quien en ese momento daba una vuelta sin mucho equilibrio enseñándole su vestido— y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Jamás pensé verte así, Hyuga. Estás… como decirlo… preciosa, te ves radiante. El hombre que te despose será un tipo con mucha suerte. —Su sonrisa cambió por una más tierna. En ese momento el moreno pensó que le gustaría ser él.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con su mente? Desde la reunión no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo increíble que era, esa sonrisa tímida que le estaba brindando en ese momento lo tenía con el corazón desbocado con el impulso de tomarla y besarla tan apasionadamente como el sábado en la enfermería. De alguna forma u otra quería felicitarla por todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Ella decía algo, se notaba muy seria, pero el moreno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y en sus hermosos ojos. Ella sonreía con alivio de algo que estaba contado con tanto esmero y pasión.

—Por Kami, todo está bien. —Terminó de decir Hinata, faltándole el aire después de hablar sin pausa sobre lo sucedido con Sarada.

Realmente él no sabía de qué estaba hablando, simplemente su cerebro no alcanzó a procesar nada de lo que salía de aquellos seductores labios que lo invitaban a caer en la tentación que representaba Hinata Hyuga. Estaba embobado con esa mujer en frente, observando cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada.

— ¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Itachi… ¿Me escuchas? —Hinata rio con la cara de idiota que por un milisegundo se dibujó en las facciones del Uchiha. —Esto como que es mal de familia, primero temprano en la mañana el inadaptado de tu hermano, y ahora tú. —dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Es que ha sido un día estresante… no me encuentro muy bien. —replicó defendiéndose de la morena.

—Mejor vayamos a la sala, no debe ser muy cómodo estar metida en eso. —dijo refiriéndose a los metros de organza que cubrían la esbelta silueta de la Hyuga.

—No, allá no. Está inundado de trajecitos como este —se observó a sí misma— vayamos a un lugar más despejado. Dicen que es de mal augurio que el novio vea el vestido de novia antes de la boda. —Hinata le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero, te estoy viendo a ti… vamos, ¿De verdad crees en esos cuentos? Es absurdo.

—Que me veas a mí no tiene nada de malo, claro, a menos que quieras hacerme la novia que lo luzca —dijo sujetándolo por las solapas del saco de Itachi— En cualquier caso, como ya has visto este hermoso pedazo de tela, descartaremos este vestido y continuaremos con la tradición.

—Y sabes, justo pensaba en intentar irme a cambiar de ropa, no te molesta que siga con él puesto ¿Verdad? —señaló su gran vestimenta— Con este pie así no soy nadie sin Tenten.

—No, para nada, así estás hermosa. Ya que no podemos entrar a ese salón nos tocará ir a mi despacho… quizás alcancemos hasta a brindar con un buen vino, ya sabes, para celebrar por el acuerdo que hicimos hoy. —La Hyuga sonrió de forma seductora.

—Por mí no hay problema… vamos. —Se apoderó del brazo de Itachi y juntos se encaminaron lentamente y con cuidado hasta el tan reconfortante lugar, pues la joven tenía un disparejo andar.

* * *

Ella recorrió los estantes, los libros, el lugar completo con fascinación. Le gustaba aquella habitación, tan masculina, íntima, se respiraba tranquilidad. Él se acercó con una copa de vino que la mujer aceptó gratamente, la necesitaba. Un pequeño choque entre ambas superficies de cristal para brindar por algo implícito entre los dos donde sobraban las palabras. Tuvieron un momento similar en la oficina.

Conversaron por largo tiempo de muchas cosas como música, arte, negocios, amigos, curiosidades de la vida, gustos, intereses. Hina pudo conocer más de ese hombre y él más de ella. No existían caretas ni fachadas. Por una vez en la vida esa mujer pudo ser ella misma y sin percatarse de un momento a otro había dejado de lado los planes de venganza. Todo fue fluido natural, realmente le divertía estar con él, era tan distinto a… Sasuke…

De nuevo ese sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, de nuevo los recuerdos, de nuevo el dolor de la pérdida, resentimiento y la amargura. Nunca sería libre del todo. Él era un Uchiha y por sus venas corría la misma sangre que el hombre que le destrozó la vida. ¿En qué pensaba cuando se perdió en esa tímida sonrisa o en esa serenidad que le provocaba estar a su lado? No podía perder el foco de su objetivo —pensó la Hyuga.

Él pudo ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro, ¿Qué había pasado? Le gustaba ver su sonrisa, sus extraordinarios ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, era ver un destello de luz entre su oscuridad. Esa que estaba tan deseoso de conocer, porque algo de fascinante tenía la mujer en frente que le hacía querer saber todo de ella.

Hinata se levantó del asiento donde yacía desde hace rato. La cabeza por un momento le dio vueltas, al parecer se acabaron la botella de vino y la mareó un poco. Él rápidamente se acercó para sostenerla, su tobillo comenzaba a pasar factura por el peso del vestido de novia que cargaba y lo difícil de mantener el equilibrio.

—Necesito cambiarme este pomposo traje —dijo divertida agarrada al cuello de Itachi— ¿me ayudas? —Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en sus labios.

—Te puedo llevar a una habitación para que descanses. —su aliento rozó la mejilla de la Hyuga.

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? —una sonora carcajada brotó de la achispada Hinata. Al moreno ese sonido le pareció de lo más encantador.

—Necesitas descansar, creo que fue mala idea mezclar alcohol con las medicinas que estás tomando por lo del pie.

Sin previo aviso tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones, la escena resultaría hasta tierna para cualquiera, el novio, la novia, la noche de bodas. Pero nada más fuera de la realidad.

Al llegar hasta el dormitorio, Itachi la recostó en la cama, ella sonrió, era cierto, alcohol con antibióticos y analgésicos no sentaban bien, ese trayecto la dejó con la cabeza dándole vueltas. El moreno salió y al poco rato regresó con la ropa de la Hyuga.

— ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido? Tenten no ha llegado para que me ayude. —le sonrió tapándose parte del rostro con vergüenza.

Efectivamente, el hombre le ayudó bajando la cremallera, pero ella era algo así como una tentación de la que ningún hombre era inmune. Enseguida su blanca piel aparecía mientras bajaba por toda la extensión de su espalda hasta el principio de sus caderas. Era perfecta, no pudo evitar poner su amplia mano en la espalda de la Hyuga, ésta abrió los ojos, no se lo esperaba… la mano de él quemaba en ese lugar donde se posaba.

No le apartó, al contrario, era un buen avance en sus planes de conquistar a ese hombre que poco a poco extendía su toque por toda la extensión de su espalda. Era suave, delicado… con sus dedos dibujaba algo que no lograba descifrar.

Hime como pudo se giró hacia él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, delineó con sus dedos el contorno de sus labios, su perfil, su mandíbula. Él cerró los ojos al sentir el suave roce de esos dedos. La tomó de la cintura y la apegó hacia sí, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco. Hinata soltó un leve jadeo que Itachi no pudo pasar por alto, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su boca. Comenzó a jugar con la mujer, apenas rozando sus labios y separándolos para observar sus reacciones.

Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, ella tenía sus labios separados, de los que se escapaban encantadores suspiros, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba entre el vestido a medio quitar, quería arrancarlo y descubrir todo lo que había bajo las telas. Hinata tomó el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión. Si él no se atrevía, lo haría ella. Tal como lo sospechó, el Uchiha le respondió con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron ya cuando necesitaban aire en sus pulmones. Las manos del Uchiha seguían recorriendo la espalda desnuda de la de ojos de luna. El vestido cedió un poco más con el toque de Itachi.

—Entonces ¿Me vas a ayudar a quitarme el vestido? —dijo Hinata con una voz seductora, para luego tomar el labio inferior del Uchiha con sus dientes y seguir besándolo. La boca del moreno descendió por el cuello de la mujer dejando un reguero de besos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

No pudo aguantar la tentación de verlos, así que tiró hacia abajo de la prenda y liberó los dos montículos de la Hyuga. El vestido cayó al suelo formando un bulto bajo sus pies. Ella entreabrió los labios al sentir el frío de la habitación rozar sus rosados y ya duros pezones. Él sonrió al verlos, era mejor a como la imaginaba, si existía una palabra para describir a esa mujer, era la de Diosa.

Su cabello negro azulado, liso y largo, su cautivante mirada nacarada, con destellos lila, rosados labios que invitaban a cualquiera a caer rendidos ante la tentación de hacer realidad sus más bajas pasiones. Su blanca piel que contrastaba con su negra cabellera, su cuerpo de sirena. Pero además de eso le gustaba la mujer que tenía en frente, la admiraba. No solo por su belleza que era impresionante a los ojos de todos, sino por su personalidad, su esencia.

Quizás se arrepentiría luego de lo que quería hacer con Hinata Hyuga en ese momento, pero esa mujer era el pecado hecho persona, él era un simple mortal al que no le importaría vender su alma al diablo por perderse aunque sea una vez en ella.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado pensando en las cosas que te gustaría hacer conmigo o las vas a hacer realidad? —Directa y sin tapujos, la Hyuga se mordió el labio luego de decir esto. Algo que descontroló aún más al Uchiha.

Sakura no se merecía lo que le iba a hacer, no debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos… pero era algo más fuerte que él. Nunca fue impulsivo, sin embargo desde que la conoció, con Hyuga se sentía de esa manera, posesivo, pasional. No pensaba con claridad a la hora de tenerla ante él.

La pegó fuerte contra su dolorosa erección, le quiso hacer entender que esto no era un juego, que sintiera todo lo que provocaba en él y que de una manera u otra no la iba a dejar escapar. Ella solo sonrió al sentirlo junto a ella. Tal fue su descaro que incluso llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del Uchiha y comenzó una suave caricia que lo enloqueció más de la cuenta.

Maldición. Era el mismísimo demonio en persona.

No pudo seguir resistiéndose a ella. La tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama. Con sus labios inició una cadena de besos que bajaba por toda la extensión de su cuello, por el valle entre sus pechos, mientras sus manos recorrían sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—Hyuga, no juegues conmigo —dijo volviendo su rostro al junto al de ella— si no te detienes ahora mismo en este juego, yo no me detendré. —La respiración de Itachi era acelerada, Hinata no respondió solo se contoneó y dejó escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca al sentir la mano de Itachi colarse entre sus muslos.

Nuevamente la besó con necesidad, ansiaba sentirla estremecer bajo sus caricias. De nuevo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus besos bajando por su vientre hasta el triángulo de su intimidad, que aún seguía cubierto por unas bragas de encaje rosa pálido. Las manos de ella jugaban con su cabello, incitándolo a que siguiera bajando hasta ese cálido lugar que lo esperaba ansioso.

Ambos estaban absortos en su pequeño juego de caricias, cuando de pronto escucharon una vocecita que llamaba:

—Papá…

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hasta aquí lo dejamos el día de hoy, gracias por leer. Cualquier queja, amenaza de muerte, guarimba por dejarlo así, por favor en la sección de reviews. Atentamente la escritora.

Naaaah ¿Soy mala verdad? Les corté la inspiración en el momento justo. Jajajajajajaja pero que se hace, tampoco se pueden ir así a las primeras… aunque estos dos juntos son dinamita pura. Estoy segura que no tardarán muchos capítulos en dejarse llevar por la pasión y ahí sí es verdad que no los parará nadie… harán temblar la tierra. (Se dieron cuenta del mega Spoiler que yo misma meto).

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Jesy, Guest 1 y Guest 2:**

Holaaa mis lectores, pues que creen, ya empieza el salseo del bueno con estos dos, pobre pelo de chicle, a mí no me desagrada, pero por motivos del fic mi yo malvado se apoderó de mi imaginación. Jajajaja pronto vendrán cosas importantes.

* * *

 **PD:** Quiero comenzar otro Fic inspirado en la telenovela brasileña _ **Se7e Pecados** ,_ entonces quisiera saber cuales personajes de Naruto me sugieren para hacerlo.

Esta es la Sinopsis:

 _Dicen que **el pecado vive siempre cerca, cuando en realidad, vive dentro de cada uno de nosotros.** Siendo así, entonces, ¿quién nunca pecó? Con vanidad le presentamos "7 Pecados", una comedia romántica, pero para nada inocente, sobre los errores más famosos de la humanidad: **Envidia, Ira, Gula, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia y Lujuria.** Una historia tan irresistible que basta comenzar a ver para ser seducido y cometer también un pecado: **morir de envidia o de deseo de Beatriz, linda, rica y mimada, acostumbrada a tener los hombres y el mundo a sus, por cierto bien tratados, pies.** Sin embargo todo pecado necesita una gran virtud para existir. Aquí, **esa virtud tiene nombre: Dante** , **un hombre felizmente casado y muy fiel, algo raro en los días de hoy, y de quien Beatriz, se enamora perdidamente.** Para conquistar a este paradigma de virtud, Beatriz **está dispuesta todo y un poco más, incluso a pedir ayuda a la misteriosa** **Agatha** , **una pésima influencia para cualquier persona** , y para Beatriz entonces, peor aún. Agatha garantiza que **el deseo de Beatriz se realizará si consigue que** **el virtuoso Dante cometa los "7 pecados"**. Pero calma, mucha calma, porque no todo está perdido en esta trama. Custódia, una ángel de la guardia caída del cielo, surgirá con la misión casi imposible de salvar a Beatriz. Así es "7 Pecados". **Los pecadores amarán y los santitos probarán**. Si es errando que se aprende, sólo nos resta verla._

¿Qué les parece? Si soy sincera es mi telenovela favorita, me da nostalgia cuando la recuerdo, lo que quiero de ustedes es saber qué personajes les viene a la mente al pensar en esta historia.

* * *

Ahora sí mis amores, me despido de ustedes. No olviden dejar su review, mi inspiración se los agradece.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	13. Sakura (1)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola meus amores, pues que les digo, aquí me tienen de nuevo con la continuación del capítulo anterior, ahora sí desde la perspectiva de _Sakurita_.

Ahí nos vidrios al final, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **SAKURA (1)**

Era la voz de una niña, Itachi no pudo evitar soltar una maldición, no porque el llamado de Sarada los interrumpiera, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer en su propia casa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era evidente que en nada, solo en perderse entre las piernas de la Hyuga. Empezaba a crisparlo el poder de seducción que ésta tenía sobre su persona.

—Vístete rápido. —No pudo evitar besarla con lujuria— Ya tendremos tiempo para arreglar esto.

Salió de la habitación, la adrenalina de que los descubrieran corría fervientemente por su torrente sanguíneo, era excitante.

Hinata por su parte no podía evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo que podía lograr con el Uchiha. Lo único que tenía que agradecer a Hisui era su belleza, la mejor arma de seducción de la morena.

En la sala Sakura buscaba a su amiga, vio que todo estaba tal como lo dejaron antes de irse. Ino se fue directo a su casa y ella comenzó a dar una vuelta con Sarada para que se calmara después de tan fatídico día. Sasori dejó una nota diciendo que se presentó un problema con una novia en Gyoku y tuvo que salir a solucionarlo. Hinata no se hallaba por ningún lado y el vestido de ensueño tampoco.

Seguro aún lo traía puesto. —Pensó la Haruno.

— ¿Dónde está papá? Vi su auto estacionado afuera. —dijo una jovencita sosteniendo el brazo enyesado.

—Seguro está en su despacho, no te olvides de tocar antes de entrar, seguro está con la señorita Hyuga —rio de forma cálida— pues no la veo por ningún lado.

— ¿Hyuga? ¿La hermana de Hanabi la novia de mi tío? Quiero conocerla, el tío Sasuke me dijo que eran gemelas y que las dos eran idénticas como gotas de agua, pero necesito comprobarlo ¿Dónde está? —La pequeña Sarada estaba algo inquieta después de las golosinas y el helado.

—No lo sé, posiblemente en la oficina de papá, ella ahora trabaja con él y deben estar tratando asuntos de sus empresas. Nada que yo entienda.

La niña puso su pose pensativa, y luego dijo con una sonrisa que le gustaría ser así de importante como esa chica de la que hablaban tanto en las revistas que la Haruno compraba. Pues la chiquilla odiaba los hospitales, nunca sería una doctora como su mamá.

Se encaminó con su yeso dando saltitos con poco equilibrio hasta el lugar donde se podría encontrar esa chica a la que quería conocer. Al entrar solo vio a su padre con los ojos clavados en su laptop.

Itachi al verla con el yeso, abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué le había pasado a su pequeña? Luego recordó lo que decía Hyuga cuando llegó a la casa, era eso. Fue tan imbécil que no prestó atención a nada por andar perdido en sus expresiones y esa boca viperina que tenía tantas ganas de besar de nuevo.

No tardó mucho para que Sakura entrara a la estancia observando su teléfono celular y dando una sonrisa que despertó la curiosidad en Itachi.

—Oye, ¿Y Hinata? Pensé que estaba aquí contigo. — habló la de ojos verdes aún concentrada en su teléfono.

—Está en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. —dijo desanudando el nudo de su corbata mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Sarada.

—Oigan, ¿Están peleados? —soltó de pronto la pelinegra, dejando sorprendidos a sus padres. Sakura porque no entendía a qué se refería su hija, e Itachi porque estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza a lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir y no era capaz de mirar a su prometida y futura esposa.

—Pero qué tonterías dices Sarada, tu padre y yo estamos muy bien. ¿Verdad cariño? —Se acercó al moreno para darle un casto beso en los labios, percibiendo un leve rastro de perfume femenino.

El perfume de Hinata —pensó Sakura.

Se apartó y lo miró fijamente a aquellos oscuros y enigmáticos ojos, como intentando buscar una explicación. Luego vio las dos copas vacías encima del escritorio, y una botella de vino en igual estado. Sakura sonrió y dijo algo que Itachi jamás pensó que diría.

—Por lo que veo todo salió bien en la firma de esta mañana. —Sonrió para Itachi— Hinata se pasó de tragos celebrando —señaló hacia las copas— espero no haya manchado el vestido con vino. —finalizó abrazándose al cuello de Itachi y plantando otro beso en sus labios.

—Me contó que tiene mala bebida. Seguro que la llevaste ebria hasta el cuarto de huéspedes… sabes, eres todo un caballero, mi príncipe azul. —Sakura acunó su cabeza junto a su pecho, ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo, los brazos de su amado.

Sarada observaba cautelosamente la escena, su padre se puso serio después de lo que dijo su madre, además parecía distante, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Tuvo que ser un día duro —pensó Sarada— Solo en esas ocasiones él se comportaba de esa manera.

Luego de un rato entró Hinata completamente vestida con su ropa, aun cojeando de su pie derecho. Sakura seguía abrazada al torso de Itachi, pero levantó su rostro para ver lo desaliñada que estaba su amiga. Su cabello estaba hecho una maraña y su maquillaje había desaparecido, del labial que le haba colocado no quedaba ni rastro, era extraño, era de larga duración y solo tenía que volverlo a reaplicar cuando Itachi la besaba… La de ojos verdes miró a su marido. —Dispersó sus pensamientos, era imposible— Entonces ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a su amiga?

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu maquillaje? Estás hecha un asco cariño.

—Nada, solo tuve una pequeña disputa con la almohada —sonrió al decir esto— es que me embriagué un poquito, tu marido es un encanto. Me pasé de copas y me llevó a descansar… Espero que no te moleste. Ni pienses mal ni nada. —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué tendría que pensar mal? —preguntó Sarada atenta a lo que decía esa extraña mujer.

—No, por nada —Dijo la Hyuga notando la presencia de Sarada.

Con dificultad se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la niña, y comenzó a acariciar su negra cabellera.

—Tú debes ser Sarada, tu madre me ha contado mucho de ti. Eres más hermosa de lo que dijo. —Los extraños ojos de la mujer tenían un hermoso brillo que a Sarada reconfortó. Ella le agradaba.

—Gracias, usted también es muy hermosa… me gustaron mucho sus ojos… me recuerdan a la luna cuando está llena. —La pequeña sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Y Usted no tiene hijos? Casi todas las amigas de mamá tienen. —Preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

—No, aún no tengo… pero espero pronto llegar a ser madre. —La mano de Hinata seguía acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

—Estoy segura que será una gran madre, como la mía… ella es la mejor ¿Verdad mamá? —La niña sonrió hacia Sakura, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con lo que decía Sarada. Ella también era una buena hija.

* * *

Hinata no tardó mucho en irse, Tenten su asistente, llegó por ella hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que pudiera decir su jefa, pues había desaparecido después de una llamada que recibió. Era una chica extraña, pero cálida y servicial. —Pensó Sakura.

Después de arreglar todo el desastre en la sala se dispuso a ver qué tal le estaba yendo a Sarada con su nueva adquisición por los próximos dos meses. Al final la pobre había terminado pagando las consecuencias de una pelea entre dos de sus compañeros. Al caer al suelo después de un empujón por meterse en medio de los chicos cayó al suelo apoyándose fuertemente sobre su muñeca izquierda, ocasionando la fractura.

Era médico, pero cuando se trataba de alguien cercano su pensamiento se nublaba, además hace muchísimo tiempo no atendía este tipo de emergencias. Su trabajo consistía en realizar investigaciones con las células madres y la regeneración de órganos y tejidos, incluso trabajaba en conjunto con el equipo de la Universidad de California que llevaba a cabo experimentos de este tipo. Adoraba su trabajo, lo malo era que viajaba mucho, por suerte para organizar su boda y la luna de miel se tomó un merecido descanso.

Anteriormente se la pasaba de aquí para allá, quizás también eso había fomentado su relación con Itachi, sus constantes viajes entre los cinco continentes hacían que cada reencuentro fuera especial y apasionado. Sarada se había criado en tantos lugares que perdía la cuenta. Siempre como la compañerita de mamá en cada una de sus aventuras.

Últimamente Itachi estaba muy estresado, la oficina, el nuevo negocio con los Hyuga, Fugaku presionándolo con el heredero varón… la de ojos verdes dio un largo suspiro al recordar ese detalle, seguro era la razón por la que sintió cierto distanciamiento de Itachi. Ojalá fuera tan fácil, no negaba que quería llenar de niños esa casa, pero en cierto modo, era egoísta, su excusa siempre fue todo lo que pasó con Sarada, pero en realidad, eran muchas cosas.

Sarada no fue planificada, ni ella misma sabe cómo quedó embarazada si siempre fue muy cuidadosa al respecto, y aunque amaba con locura a su pequeña, cree que todo sucedió muy rápido. Otro niño lo veía como un impedimento a seguir con su trabajo, sí, se llevaba a Sarada como compañera y con su niña funcionaba porque eran ellas dos, pero alguien más complicaría las cosas. Ella que creció de esa forma lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Por eso se sentía egoísta con Itachi y su petición de otro hijo. Sí, lo comprendía, pero entonces ¿Quién la entendía a ella? No fue una mujer hecha para estar atada a un mismo lugar y presentía que si lo complacía, tendría que decirle adiós a su trabajo, sus viajes y quizás hasta su relación con Itachi. La rutina caería como una piedra sobre sus cabezas.

Siempre creyó que estaban bien así como estaban, ella como buena esposa que sería se tenía que encargar de mantener viva la llama del amor. Y definitivamente, un hijo no estaba en sus planes. Los Uchiha se tenían que ir haciendo a la idea.

Se fue a ver a su niña, que dormía plácidamente con una almohada apoyada en su brazo izquierdo. El doctor le dijo que tenían que inmovilizarlo hasta más arriba del codo, cosa que no gustó a Sarada, pero era por su bien.

Después de darle su beso de buenas noches. Se dirigió hasta su cuarto donde extrañada vio el lecho vacío, Itachi aún no había subido, seguía en su despacho. Tuvo que ser un día realmente fatídico para que a esa hora su marido no hubiese subido.

Se le ocurrió una idea que estaba segura lo relajaría, tenía demasiados días estresado por cosas del trabajo, sería bueno una sesión relajante de sexo. No quería tener hijos, pero eso no significaba que no le divertía la forma natural de concebirlos.

Buscó varios aceites aromáticos para hacerle un masaje a su amado. Necesitaban relajarse y ella estaba ansiosa por sentirlo amar cada centímetro de su piel, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo de solo imaginar que podían llegar a hacer, Itachi podía resultar muy apasionado.

Preparó un baño de burbujas y buscó una botella de champán, necesitaba demostrarle que también le interesan sus cosas, y aunque no tenía idea de nada referente al negocio que acababa de cerrar con Hinata, quería que sintiera el apoyo incondicional que siempre le brindó.

Se puso un camisón de seda negra que llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, ropa íntima de fino encaje del mismo color, unas cuantas gotitas del perfume que sabía lo enloquecía, y se recostó en la cama con una pose seductora que lo invitara a caer en las redes del placer.

No sabe cuánto estuvo esperando, casi empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando lo sintió girar el pomo de la puerta. La miró y le dio una tierna sonrisa. Sakura no se resistió y fue a por él. Le ayudó a quitarse la camisa de lino blanco que aún llevaba.

Con sus manos comenzó a recorres sus fuertes brazos... su torso desnudo, todo él. Su hombre era uno muy atractivo, y ella era una mujer con suerte de que fuera solo suyo. Amaba a Itachi con locura.

Lo besó de forma apasionada y lo invitó a recostarse en la cama. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y sacó un frasco con aceite aromático que se untó en las manos para comenzar a darle el masaje.

Su respiración era pausada, estaba ansiosa por dejar los juegos y que la tomara con pasión arrebatadora, quería que la hiciera suya, que le arrancara la ropa y la hiciera tocar el cielo.

Pero él parecía no reaccionar. Solo cerró sus ojos al recostarse y al parecer sus caricias lo que hicieron fue dormirlo, porque sí, había caído rendido como una piedra.

La pobre se había calentado demasiado con la expectación de lo que podría pasar, pero él había arruinado sus planes cayendo en las redes de Morfeo. ¿Es que acaso ese era el peor día de su vida?

La verdad era que Itachi no estaba dormido como la de ojos verdes creía, pues el hombre efectivamente estaba más que despierto, solo que no tuvo el valor de rechazar en voz alta la invitación de hacerle el amor a su pareja. Y por andar pensando en un par de piernas que tenían nombre y apellido y no precisamente era el de Sakura Haruno.

Sakura besó el pecho de Itachi, a ver si por lo menos hacía algún ademán de despertar, pero fue imposible.

Frustrada...

Así se sentía. Fue de una forma indirecta, sí, pero de igual modo se sentía rechazada. Qué rayos pasaba con Itachi que llevaba casi dos semana sin querer tocarla... ¿Sería otra mujer? Pero qué tontería estaba pensando, él jamás la traicionaría. Tenía que ser el trabajo, últimamente tenía demasiado... sí, definitivamente, esa debía ser la razón de su poca receptividad.

No le quedó de otra que acomodarlo en la cama. Le terminó de quitar los zapatos, las medias, el pantalón. Lo dejó solo con el bóxer que llevaba. Un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas al ver el bulto en la entrepierna de su marido... a lo mejor y sí llegaba a tener un lindo a amanecer, pensó al cubrir su desnudez con las sábanas.

Se despojó del camisón y su brasier. Se metió bajo las cobijas y se abrazó al torso de Itachi, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y esperó a que Morfeo la llevara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura comienza a estirarse y a buscar al amante a su lado. Solo se encuentra con el espacio frío y vacío. Ya se había levantó y ni siquiera lo había sentido.

Comenzó a desperezarse, seguro estaba en la cocina. El frío de la cama le comprobó que hacía mucho rato que se había parado.

Pero no, la nota que encontró sobre el tocador le informó que se fue a la empresa de los Hyuga, pues ese día comenzaban las operaciones del nuevo negocio que reunía a ambas empresas.

Sakura se miró al espejo. Hyuga. —Pensó— Últimamente todo giraba alrededor de los ellos, en especial de... ella. No sabe por qué, pero arrugó el papel, convirtiéndolo en una bola que lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia su reflejo. Desde el incidente del vestido que se veía mejor puesto en Hinata que en sí misma, su actitud hacia su nueva amiga comenzó a cambiar.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero sintió que de alguna forma le robó parte de su vida. Y era absurdo porque fue ella misma quien pidió que se probara el vestido. Se sentía mal, porque por su mente pasaran esos pensamientos de envidia hacia la Hyuga.

—Sarada... sí, tengo que ir a ver cómo amaneció.

Y con esto la flor de cerezo intentó sacar esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Jajajajaja en serio pensaron que iba a traumar a la pobre niña, qué mente la de ustedes —esto va para los comentarios de wattpad, pues solo hago un documento así que se aguantan los de FF y WP— no soy tan mala. Bueno para todos en general sí soy mala, pero tranquilos que el próximo capítulo les daré lo que piden cuerdas de pervertidos/as.

Como diría un primo de una manera tan coloquial, _"Aguanta pollo que el agua está hirviendo"._ No se desesperen… y mañana segurito tienen lemon asegurado —cruzan los dedos para que sea verdad.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Guest 1:**

Pues sí, tan seriecito que se ve, pero es que el pobre así como lo ves es bien apasionado, solo que lo sabe ocultar muy bien bajo esa carita impasible y esa serenidad que aparenta. Lo de darte más de estos dos, te tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo donde se van a apagar la calentura que se traen. —MEGA SPOILER— Tampoco quería que Itachi irrespetara el hogar de su hija.

 **Guest 2:**

Me perdonarás en el próximo capítulo… yo también pensé en Itachi para hacer de Dante. —se me cae la baba porque estoy enamorada del actor— Y con lo del nuevo fic tranquila, esperaré a terminar este para comenzar con otro… soy de las que odia que dejen fics inconclusos, solo quiero ir tanteando el terreno a ver qué les parece la idea.

Con lo de Corazón Salvaje, pues que te digo, yo también amo esa novela. Cómo no caer rendida ante la historia de amor entre Juan del Diablo y Mónica. —Por cierto me encantó la versión donde están Eduardo Palomo y Edith González— Tranquila ya veré que hago al respecto. —Cabecita trabajando a mil por hora.

 **Guest 3:**

Pos te vas a tener que aguantar un tantito nomás —acento mexicano, hoy ando media norteña después de escuchar uno que otro corrido de los que escucha mi apa´ jajajaja— Lo que hará Sasuki cuando se entere, pos no será nada bueno… sigue leyendo esta _story_ , pa' que te enteres.

* * *

Jajajajajajajaja bueno pues un poquito de seriedad… ya hasta aquí llegamos hoy… hagan changuitos porque la inspiración me llegue como gracia caída del cielo, porque si no, se van a tener que aguantar hasta la próxima semana de ver estremecerse el mundo con los calenturientos de Itachi y Hinata.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	14. Hinata (3)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaa _meus amores_ , aquí yo de nuevo. Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí culminaremos un asuntito que quedó pendiente hace dos capítulos atrás. De verdad espero que les guste, fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir.

Nos leemos al final, sean buenos y disfruten de esta recreativa lectura.

* * *

 **HINATA (3)**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde el incidente en la casa de Itachi. Tres meses dándole largas a lo inevitable y por fin hacía una semana habían sucumbido a la pasión. No podía negar que el Uchiha le atraía, desde que se conocieron en ellos fluyó una química que ni ella misma podía evitar sentir. Sus bragas se humedecían con solo recordar los pecaminosos momentos que habían pasado juntos cada vez que irrumpía en su oficina, justo después de una junta, según ellos para planificar las operaciones del próximo mes.

La verdad era que terminaban dejando el trabajo a un lado y se dejaban llevar por el deseo de sentir los labios y las manos del otro. —Y claro algo más— Él era un hombre febril que por todos los medios la intentó convencer de acabar entre sus sábanas. Ella era una mujer astuta que sabía muy bien cómo manejar a un hombre en las artes amatorias, le gustaba jugar con él, provocarlo, dejarlo con las ganas de más, que nunca se saciara de ella.

Ese era su plan, volverlo loco de pasión desenfrenada. Que la deseara como nunca había deseado a nadie. Que por ella fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso firmar pagarés, ventas de acciones, concesión de bienes y un sinfín de documentos que irían traspapelados en los documentos oficiales. Él era el jefe de todos los negocios de la familia Uchiha con su firma tendría acceso a todos los bienes del clan. Un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez, pensó con malicia la despiadada Hyuga.

Ese día hablarían de los balances de ventas del cierre de mes. Y ellos al terminar se encerrarían en la oficina de ella —como siempre— a trazar las proyecciones del siguiente ciclo. Sí, claro, como si de verdad fuera a suceder. Ese día le tenía algo especial a Itachi.

La junta realmente estuvo aburrida, Hinata prácticamente ni habló. Le dejó todo el trabajo a Sasuke, por lo menos que hiciera algo de provecho ese imbécil. Itachi por su parte no le hizo caso en todo el rato. Estaba fijo en todo lo referente a la empresa. Seguro estaba molesto por lo de la última vez.

Hinata sonrió al recordar cómo lo hicieron en su oficina por primera vez.

 _Terminando la junta que correspondía a ese cierre de fin de mes, Hina se fue a su oficina rápidamente, pues en un rato recibiría una llamada importante de Naruto Uzumaki, y dado lo eufórico que estaba por el WhatsApp, quizás tenía nuevas noticias de su hijo, rogaba al cielo porque esta vez no fuera una falsa alarma, necesitaba, ansiaba que esta vez si hubiese encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de su primogénito. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo._

 _Su cara de felicidad no fue pasada por alto, Itachi no tardó en ir a ver por qué estaba tan agitada. La encontró muy feliz recostada en su silla, alejada del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo de manera sugerente, ella mordió su labio inferior invitándolo a cerrar con pestillo y que tomara de ella todo lo que quisiera, en ese momento estaba generosa. Él gustoso no se resistió._

 _Se recostó de la cara interna del enorme escritorio de madera quedando justo al frente de ella, sin que nada los separara, la observó con diversión, ella tiró de su corbata acercándolo hacia sí. El moreno le tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se apoderó de esos carnosos labios que últimamente se habían vuelto su mayor adicción en el mundo. Definitivamente, Hinata Hyuga era un peligro para cualquier hombre y él no era la excepción._

 _Después del apasionado beso, ella comenzó a desanudar la corbata del Uchiha y prosiguió a deshacerse del saco azul marino que cargaba, él hizo lo mismo, con destreza desató el vestido rojo que entallaba sus enloquecedoras curvas y lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta la altura de sus caderas. Con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer la extensión de su cuello, el contorno de sus pechos por encima de aquel sugerente brasier._

 _Se puso de cuclillas, para quedar a su altura. Con parsimonia comenzó a repartir besos por la piel expuesta de sus hermosas colinas, definitivamente eran la perfección, bajó un poco más y tomó con su boca uno de sus pezones por encima del encaje, cosa que hizo escapar un gemido involuntario de la Hyuga, él sonrió complacido, era adorable oírla gemir bajo sus manos._

 _Con una de sus manos metida bajo el brasier de la Hinata comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos, mientras c_ _ _on la otra metía uno de sus dedos —el pulgar— en la boca de la mujer.._. Era la escena más erótica que había visto. Más aun con los sugerentes lametones y succiones que la morena daba a sus dedos. Ella era puro fuego, le gustaba jugar con él y también le gustaba quemarse._

 _Pero su momento erótico se vio empañado por la llamada de cierto Uzumaki. Hinata contestó algo azorada, de una forma u otra se sintió atrapada con las manos en la masa. Mientras hablaba con Naruto, Itachi continuó jugando con ella, colando su diestra mano bajo la falda de su vestido, más específicamente dentro de sus bragas. Estaba rozando ese pequeño botón rosa que la hacía gritar de éxtasis._

 _Realmente no podía comprender muy bien lo que decía su rubio amigo al otro lado del teléfono, pues el Uchiha con los movimientos sobre su clítoris la estaba llevando a un rápido orgasmo. Sólo podía morderse los labios para que Naruto no escuchara sus gemidos. Nunca pensó que Itachi fuera así de pervertido. Aunque no negaba que en ese momento, le gustó mucho ese lado de él._

 _La cargó, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y se la llevó hasta el sofá grande —lo bueno era que su oficina era muy amplia para darse el lujo de tener un mini recibidor— La depositó sobre la superficie de cuero, y terminó de quitarle el vestido y el brasier que ya le estaban empezando a estorbar._

 _Con sus dientes comenzó a quitar sus diminutas bragas lentamente, ese hombre la estaba matando, sus jugos vaginales no tardarían en chorrear y manchar el tapizado. La verdad no le importaba, solo estaba ansiosa por ver y sentir —sobre todo esto último— lo que podía hacer con esa boca perversa._

 _Se situó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas lentamente para descubrir su pequeño edén. Naruto al otro lado del teléfono le hablaba de algo referente a su plan con los Uchiha y como desviar capitales sin que estos lo notaran... Eso la excitó aún más, que su presa estuviera en ese preciso momento relamiéndose los labios con las ganas de devorarla por completo,_ _ _no tenía precio_._

 _—Entonces Hinata, ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó el rubio impaciente por el largo rato que su socia y amiga le hizo esperar._

 _— ¡Hazlo! —Dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo de satisfacción al sentir la lengua de Itachi por toda la extensión de su sexo._

 _Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado, no lo iba a necesitar por un buen rato. Itachi con su lengua recorría toda la extensión de su hendidura, su cuerpo entró en combustión al sentir como halaba y succionaba con devoción su clítoris. Las manos de la Hyuga comenzaron a jugar con sus pechos dándole a Itachi una visión placentera de una ninfa._

 _Luego apartó una de sus manos, jugó con los cabellos del Uchiha y lo apegó más a su intimidad. —Si es que era posible— Si continuaba así, no faltaría mucho para llegar a la gloria. Alzó las caderas y con sus piernas rodeó el cuello de su hombre. Después de acomodarse bien, inició unos movimientos_ _ _circulares con sus_ caderas, al compás de las arremetidas de esa lengua que la estaba llevando al borde del abismo, una de las manos de Itachi jugaba con su capullo rosa, la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos. Una imagen eróticamente hermosa para la Hyuga._

 _Pequeñas contracciones comenzaban a hacer estragos en su interior. Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, sí, estaba muy cerca. El moreno sopló y succionó de nuevo el botón que acariciaba desde hace rato con sus hábiles dedos, Hinata arqueó su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó ir en aquel mar de sensaciones, subió al mismísimo cielo._

 _El orgasmo de la Hyuga estalló con fuerza en la boca del Uchiha, quien bebió todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Al terminar de alimentarse de todos sus fluidos, fue hacia ella y la besó con desesperación. Quería que sintiera su propio sabor de la boca de su amante._

 _En medio del beso, las manos traviesas de la morena se fueron hasta los pantalones de Itachi, le quitó el cinturón y le desabotonó los pantalones. Su mano se coló bajo su bóxer y cubrió su enorme miembro con ella. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos y suaves a lo largo de la hombría del Uchiha._

 _Él comenzó a morderle los labios le gustaba lo que le hacía, así que con su otra mano bajó su pantalón y ropa interior sin dejar de acariciarlo de la manera que le gustaba. Él la ayudó a deshacerse de la molesta ropa, no la iban a necesitar durante un buen rato._

 _Ya totalmente desnudo, ella soltó su falo, un gruñido de protesta se escapó de los labios de Itachi. Hina sonrió con malicia. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la imponente erección que provocaba en el moreno. Lo tomó nuevamente entre sus manos pero esta vez lo acercó a sus labios. Lo sintió estremecerse._

 _Con su lengua comenzó a lamer a lo largo del miembro del Uchiha. Con una de sus manos acariciaba el saco de los testículos y con la otra continuaba con el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo abarcando toda su longitud. Su lengua jugaba con el glande que comenzaba a soltar un poco de líquido pre seminal._

 _Se introdujo el miembro de Itachi en su boca color de rosa, Hinata se sentía poderosa, el Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras la observaba jugando con su pene de esa forma tan traviesa. Succionándolo, lamiéndolo, apretándolo dentro de su cavidad. Él la tomó del pelo y le marcó el ritmo con rápidas embestidas._

 _Pronto se cansó de juegos, no quería terminar tan rápido —Hinata lo sabía— y ellos tenían que finiquitar ese asunto, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo aplazándolo, esta vez él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Itachi la haló de un tirón hacia él. Nuevamente reclamó sus labios con devoción, ella respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad, también estaba desesperada porque la hiciera suya de una vez por todas._

 _La levantó hacia sí, con una de sus piernas rodeó la cintura del moreno y posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Se volvieron a besar con pasión. Hinata guio una de sus manos hasta la erección del Uchiha, era ahora o nunca._

 _Lo condujo con su mano hasta su necesitada hendidura, sus jugos corrían a borbotones por sus piernas. Nunca se había mojado tanto con la expectativa de tener un hombre en su interior. Poco a poco él se fue adentrando en ella lentamente, era estrecha. Pronto una sensación de plenitud inundó a la Hyuga._

 _Sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración mientras se acostumbraba a él. Hinata no quería que fuera suave, deseaba que fuera duro, salvaje... Lo volvió a besar y comenzó a moverse, Itachi la siguió. De a poco se fueron perdiendo en el mar de sensaciones que los embargaba, las embestidas de Itachi se hacían más fuertes. No estaba siendo nada delicado y eso era precisamente lo que la Hyuga buscaba._

 _Terminaron recostándose sobre el cuero que era testigo de la pasión y el deseo que los dominaba. Sus músculos internos comenzaron a contraerse alrededor del miembro de Itachi, clara señal del orgasmo que crecía en sus entrañas. Lo tumbó en el sofá quedando ella encima de él. Siguió con el sensual meneo de caderas, esta vez acompañándolo de movimientos circulares._

 _El moreno estaba absorto en el balanceo de sus caderas y el vaivén de sus senos... Ella inició un juego con ellos, los masajeaba, estrujaba y pellizcaba sus pezones mientras él la observaba embelesado, sin duda el Uchiha pensó que esa mujer era toda una Femme Fatale. No pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y seguir clavándose más y más en ella. Acercaron sus bocas, sus lenguas comenzaron un baile erótico saciando así su deseo mutuo._

 _Itachi besaba cada centímetro del cuello de la Hyuga. Sentía como cada vez se contraía más en torno a su miembro, estaba cerca igual que él. Ya no aguantaban, la liberación era inminente y con un sonoro gemido la sintió estallar en mil pedazos._

 _—Itachi… —alcanzó a decir la de ojos de luna,_ _ _viéndolo directamente a esos ojos tan opuestos a los suyos, y__ _ _ _clavando con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del moreno.__._

 _El Uchiha arremetió contra su sexo unas cuantas veces más, tomó sus labios con ímpetu en otro beso lujurioso y alcanzó su propia liberación, ella exprimió hasta la última gota de su semilla que salía a borbotones de su interior, de ese lugar donde se unen sus intimidades. Fue tocar el cielo con las manos…_

 _Ambos cayeron al suelo, hechos una maraña de extremidades. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Él la arrulló en su pecho e hizo algo que ella nunca imaginó después de ese intenso momento. La abrazó más hacia a él, y besó su frente y labios con ternura. Una calidez que nunca antes había sentido la inundó._

 _Se sentía plena, amada, deseada. Nunca imaginó que disfrutaría de cada segundo al lado de Itachi. Se apoyó en su pecho y le devolvió el gesto dejando un reguero de besos por su barbilla. Sus ojos nunca se separaron, siempre estuvieron conectados. Se abrazó aún más a él —si es que era posible— se sentía segura entre esos brazos, por primera vez se sintió en casa._

 _Él acarició su espalda y ella escuchó el latir de su corazón… El agotamiento físico los llevó a dormirse en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa de dicha en los labios._

 _Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero estaba segura que le gustaba esa sensación de despertar al lado de Itachi. Seguían tirados en el suelo de su oficina. Lo vio dormir tan plácidamente que no perdió la ocasión de inmortalizar ese momento. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, una idea malvada pasó por su mente._

 _Alcanzó su teléfono celular con cuidado para evitar que él despertara, abrió la aplicación de la cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos. Era muy apuesto, incluso así, dormido como estaba, salía muy bien. No pudo evitar acariciar sus pectorales y tomar otras donde no solo se veía él, sino también la mano de una mujer misteriosa acariciándolo. Se iba a divertir mucho con ella._

 _Y así lo hizo al mandársela después desde un e-mail falso… cosa que lo enfureció._

Hinata sonrió hacia Itachi y lo miró con lascivia, se relamió los labios y continuó prestando atención a lo que explicaba esta vez Neji. Definitivamente estaba ansiosa porque todo acabara y llevarse a Itachi en contra de su voluntad a que le hiciera el amor hasta la saciedad, ¿Desde cuándo no estaba en la cama con un hombre al que deseara con todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo?

Despertar a la mujer pasional que vivía en su interior. Eso era lo que había hecho Itachi con ella. Pero en un nivel superior. Ya no era una niña inexperta que conoció los placeres de la carne con el hermano del hombre que, en ese momento deseaba que explorara cada centímetro de su piel. Ahora era una mujer, una que sabía lo que quería… y lo quería a él.

No era amor, pero le gustaba demasiado para negárselo a sí misma. No se podía mentir. Los unía un deseo de venganza en contra del hermano y la familia de ese hombre, y aun así no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Lo deseaba tanto. Era pasión, algo meramente físico se repetía mentalmente. Tenía derecho a disfrutar de los momentos que compartieran juntos y no los desaprovecharía.

A la par de su placer, ella seguiría con sus planes. No estaba dispuesta a poner su corazón en juego, no de nuevo. Y mucho menos con otro Uchiha.

Esos pensamientos eran los que se repetía Hinata Hyuga, nunca se enamoraría de Itachi, que todo era carnal, que sus sentimientos no estaban, ni estarían envueltos… qué poco sabía de las jugadas que daba el destino, pues aun con su soberbia y sus pretensiones, no se había dado cuenta que desde aquel día que Itachi y ella se conocieron, estaba destinada a quedar atrapada en la telaraña que frí amente ella misma tejió.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Un review aunque sea? Les recuerdo que soy malísima escribiendo _lemon_ —por favor no me maten— de verdad, mi mayor respeto y admiración a las escritoras de este género. No es nada fácil hacerlo. Fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir, pues tenía todo en la cabeza, lo difícil era plasmarlo en el escrito sin que se viera vulgar. —soy muy crítica al respecto— Y díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Logré cumplir con sus expectativas o ya de plano la regué?

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:**

Bueno no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, la verdad me agrada, me recuerda a mi hermana por su rudeza —incluso a mí— pero aunque no te guste es importante, pues se vienen cosas importantes y cada personaje se verá envuelto en los misterios que rodean esta historia. Con respecto al capítulo, espero que este si haya sido de tu agrado. Puedes dejar tu review con tus opiniones al respecto xD.

 **Guest 2:**

Ay, también pensé en un SasuHina, —aaaaaaffffff sueña con un Juan Del Diablo versión Sasuke y se muere de amor— con lo de Sarada y Hina, pues sí tienen una linda conexión, pero… ¿Es su hija? Bueno, ya iremos revelando ciertos misterios más adelante. Con lo del capítulo de hoy, lo mismo que la señorita de arriba —la verdad no sé si es chica o chico, pero yo asumo lo primero— puedes opinar qué te ha parecido mi intento de Lemon.

 **Uchihinata-20 (Wattpad)**

Pues aquí lo que estabas esperando… y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Merece flores o tomatazos? A Sasuke ya lo mandaron a freír espárragos… pues a él y a Sakura, porque a los dos los madrugaron.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, así no dejen review, yo sé que están allí _meus amores_.

* * *

Ahora sí, hasta aquí hemos llegado el día de hoy, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	15. Regresa el pasado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaa _meus amores_ , aquí de nuevo esta fastidiosa antes de irse a la U. Un capítulo especial, donde veremos interactuando a dos personajes que vienen para enredar y desenterrar los misterios del pasado.

Disfrutad de la lectura, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Regresa el pasado**

—Caso Harper Smith. —dijo un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años de cabello gris y una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Llevaba cuatro años dándole caza al asesino de la doctora Harper. Años en los que solo se hallaba en un callejón sin salida.

La mujer que tenía en frente era un misterio. Todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados casi por completo después de aquel sanguinario ataque. En su mente solo se repetía un nombre que no dejaba de decir, Hinata Hyuga, la joven empresaria japonesa.

Tsunade Senju, fue el nombre que le dio a esa pobre mujer que tenía en frente. Ella tenía una nueva vida lejos de sus enemigos, aquellos que por motivos que aún investigaba intentaron eliminarla.

Aún recordaba cuando en medio de la escena del crimen, pudo notar que esa mujer que yacía en aquel inmenso charco de sangre, seguía con vida. Su pulso era casi imperceptible, la forense de la brigada de investigación criminal le notificó su hallazgo. El Teniente Kakashi Hatake, tomó una decisión crucial en la investigación.

Ocultó a sus subordinados este nuevo hecho, pues no quería que por un motivo u otro, se filtrara la información. Si había una cosa que el Hatake tenía, era el ser muy desconfiado. Por eso y su olfato de sabueso —como dirían sus compañeros— era considerado el mejor investigador del departamento de homicidios de la _London Crime Agency_.

Junto a su compañera Shizune y su superior, el _Mayor General_ , Hiruzen Sarutobi, ocultaron que Harper Smith había sobrevivido. Estuvo dos años y medio, sumida en un coma profundo. La persona que le había atacado simplemente era alguien sin escrúpulos. Sus teorías iban y venían, pero llegó a una conclusión, el atacante fue una mujer, pues según las pruebas realizadas, los golpes de un hombre hubiesen matado en el acto a la víctima.

Y esa Hyuga que mencionaba Smith que era muy recurrente en sus lagunas mentales, era su principal sospechosa.

Al despertar la mujer no recordaba nada, era como si los años de su vida, antes del intento de asesinato, simplemente no hubieran existido. Fue frustrante para la investigación. Era como toparse con un callejón sin salida. Ni toda su experiencia del mundo lo preparó para este enigma.

Investigó a fondo lo que pudo, y dio con una pista, del por qué la conexión de la víctima y la única persona que recordaba. Gracias al inescrupuloso doctor Thomas Evans, el psiquiatra que estaba en la cárcel por las irregularidades en su centro de salud mental, descubrió la razón. Y vaya que se había topado con un móvil de peso.

Hinata Hyuga, una jovencita de dieciséis años al momento del ingreso, bajo el nombre de Brenda Coleman. Doctores tratantes Thomas Evans y Harper Smith, psiquiatra y ginecóloga obstetra respectivamente. Motivo de ingreso, esquizofrenia agravada con alucinaciones, y ataques de ira, según ese informe la muchacha era un peligro para su entorno y se requería internarla.

Dio a luz el día veintiocho de marzo de dos mil cuatro. Un bebé que midió cuarenta y ocho centímetros y un peso de dos kilos con seiscientos gramos. Sexo no especificado, tuvo que ser trasladado por dificultades respiratorias hasta un centro privado —el sanatorio mental no contaba con los equipos para atender las complicaciones— misteriosamente, después de ser ingresado, se pierde el rastro de la criatura.

Hisui Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga son otras personas que aparecen mucho en las hojas que sostenía. Y un tal Madara Uchiha. Si sus investigaciones estaban en lo cierto, ese Uchiha no tenía absolutamente nada que lo uniera a los Hyuga… quien había tenido contacto directo con un miembro del clan de su sospechosa, era el líder de los Uchiha, Fugaku.

Y no era precisamente una Hyuga a la que lo conducía, sino a una Mishima. Todo regresaba hasta Hisui, la madre de Hinata Hyuga, entre esas mujeres estaba la asesina.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el bebé Tsunade? —Preguntó recostándose en su asiento— ¿Recordaste algo relacionado con eso? —Hatake observaba con suma atención cada gesto, necesitaba cerciorarse que no mentía.

—Recuerdo el nacimiento de una niña. Pero no sabría decir a qué época pertenece.

Una niña, pensó el de cabellos plateados. Ojalá correspondiera al bebé origen de este caso.

—Sabes que te brindamos protección, una nueva identidad, con una nueva vida para atrapar a los que te mataron —dijo simulando unas comillas con sus manos— y debemos encontrar a ese bebé desaparecido. Es importante para resolver tu caso, y esclarecer todo lo turbio que hay en él. La historia de Hinata Hyuga es la mancha negra en tu historial, Senju. —Se reclinó en su silla— Lo que hicieron es un delito que se paga con muchos años de prisión. Por estar muerta te salvas. Pero estoy sintiendo la presión de la Jefa de Sarutobi y comienza a exasperarme.

Para todos Harper Smith estaba muerta. Pero para él, su mano derecha Shizune Katō, su Jefe el _Mayor General_ Hiruzen Sarutobi, y la fiscal general, —alias la piedra en su zapato— Mei Terumī, no.

Esa mujer ponía en tela de juicio su profesionalismo como investigador, por no haber puesto un rostro y su nombre a quien intentó matar con alevosía a una ciudadana británica, a la cual ellos tuvieron que matar de forma oficial para protegerla. Cuatro años perdidos, según la pelirroja no tenía un caso sólido.

Tonterías. Tenía uno muy fuerte, pero como la sospechosa no estaba más en suelo británico, todo se iba a complicar. Si no encontraban algo rápido, iban a considerarlo un acto de terrorismo. Habían atacado a un personaje público y querido del Reino, pues su protegida, era nada más y nada menos que bisnieta del Duque de _Konohagakure_. El caso que conmocionó a todo un reino, y estancó su carrera.

—Te puedes retirar Tsunade. Si puedes recordar algo más, no dudes en venir conmigo.

La rubia de ojos miel asintió se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se dirigió hacia la salida de la oficina que ya conocía a la perfección. Antes de salir, se giró nuevamente hacia el Hatake y le habló.

—Sabes, cada vez que me viene un recuerdo, venir aquí es lo primero que hago desde hace un año. —Suspiró resignada— A veces creo que soy un caso perdido. Jamás recobraré la memoria, ni mi vida.

—Lo harás. —Dijo el Hatake compadeciéndose de esa mujer sin pasado— En algún momento vas a recuperar la vida que tu verdugo te robó. —Se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos y a continuación le dio un apretón reconfortante— Vamos a hacer justicia, te lo aseguro.

Tsunade asintió con tristeza, Kakashi sabía que ella misma se daba golpes de pecho, por lo que poco a poco descubría de su vida. Esa pobre mujer se aterrorizaba al descubrir cada cosa de la que fue cómplice.

* * *

La dama salió jugando con sus manos, todo lo que le decía el teniente Hatake era mentira. Sabía perfectamente que su vida como Harper Smith terminó el día que, ella la intentó matar.

No podía delatar a su supuesta asesina. La conocía perfectamente y la comprendía. Por un hijo se es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso matar. Ella, se metió con lo más sagrado en la vida de esa mujer, peso en peligro su estabilidad. Merecía pagarlo.

Todos creyeron que no recordaba nada. Y en efecto, era así hasta que su atacante apareció en medio de un sueño. Cabello lacio con flequillo recto, negro azulado y ojos opalinos. Pero, ¿Quién era? Existían dos personas con esa descripción, ambas tenían un motivo. Pero, ninguna era una asesina a sangre fría.

Hinata jamás lo haría, a pesar del daño que ayudó a hacerle, más bien necesitaba respuestas de parte suya, ¿Qué caso tendría matarla? Hanabi, por su parte era cruel, igual o más que su madre, pero en el fondo era cobarde, la conoció muy bien durante todo ese tiempo y no creía que tuviera las agallas de matar a alguien.

Entonces ahí estaba ella rondando sus pensamientos. La única persona capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, o por complacer al idiota que la tiene trastornada... Tsunade sabía muchas más cosas de las que debía, ese fue su mayor error.

Intentar decirle a Hinata qué pasó con su bebé, qué hizo esa desalmada con la indefensa criatura. La mujer que ocupaba sus sueños era mala, y peor de lo que Harper —su yo del pasado— podía pensar. Era una persona con la que su nueva identidad, tampoco se quería topar… seguiría engañando a la policía, no pretendía toparse de nuevo con era hiena.

Tsunade Senju, alias Harper Smith, quizás podía mentir a los investigadores, pero existía alguien a quien no podría mentir… a su conciencia. La misma que cada segundo de su vida le recordaba aquella mirada triste, aquel bebé indefenso, los maltratos… y el mismo día de su muerte.

Se detuvo en medio de la acera, no podía seguir con esto, tenía que arreglar el daño que había hecho. Debía buscar a Hinata Hyuga y decirle la verdad de todo lo que pasó ese veintiocho de marzo… hasta la fecha la recordaba perfectamente.

—Tengo que ir a Japón… —dijo en voz alta la rubia— debo terminar lo que empecé hace cuatro años, debo redimir mi culpa. —Después de esto, continuó su andar.

Lo que la mujer no sabía, era que un hombre de gris cabellera la seguía desde que salió de las instalaciones de la LCA y escuchó con claridad su diálogo personal.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y qué tal? Vieron que me encanta enredar las cosas. No pensarían que dejaría afuera a mi hermoso y sensual Kakashi Hatake ¿Verdad? Él será el encargado de investigar lo que se esconde detrás de este misterioso caso. —Señor poli, métame presa pero con usted en la celda :3— Ya valí madres.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Jesy:**

En efecto, no está enamorada. No niega que es un hombre que le atrae físicamente, pero hasta ahí. Jajajaja pobre, hasta siento pena por ella que va a terminar hasta los huesitos. Lo de la foto, recuerda que es nuestra Hina malvada, algo se traerá entre manos.

 **Guest 1**

Sí, tres meses ya... jajajaja quizás en un flash back puedas ver algo de lo que sucedió cuando se vieron después de la interrupción. Claro que sí, Itachi es tan diferente... por cierto todavía no lo hemos visto desde la perspectiva de Itachi eh, no hay que decir que no tiene culpa... el capítulo que viene es precisamente suyo.

 **Guest 2**

Hola, pues esta vez si me llegó tu review, me sacó una sonrisa. Sí, entre ellos —por lo menos con Hinata— primero existe solo atracción física y pasión pura, desenfrenada. Sin pensarlo van a terminar enamorados, Itachi por lo menos está empezando, en cambio Hina, está obsesionada con vengarse y acabar con todo lo que lleve el apellido Uchiha y no se quiere detener ante nada, y ante nadie. De allí el nombre de la historia.

Lo de Naruto, pronto sabrás por qué está ayudando a su amiga. No, Naruto es muy bueno para ser tan malo como "el hombre misterioso". Todo tiene su razón de ser.

 **Violetamonster:**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, me preguntaba qué había sido de ti, pues sí, soy rápida con esto. Jajajaja soy muy mala —esto de ser la escritora y cortarles la inspiración es demasiado bueno— rio como desquiciada muajajajajajajaja. Con lo de Saku, pues sí, pero ella vive en su burbuja, ojalá alguien con cierta foto no se la explote. —Ups, Spoiler.

* * *

Ahora sí, adios _meus amores_... hasta aquí el día de hoy. Nos leemos pronto.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	16. Itachi (3)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaaa ¿Cómo están meus amores? ¿Me han extrañado? Yo sí, un poquito, aquí les traigo un capítulo de Itachi. Espero y sea de su agrado… nos leemos abajo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Itachi (3)**

¿Qué pasaba con él? Era la pregunta que se hacía Itachi Uchiha desde hace unos meses atrás, y justo en ese momento después de esa mirada lujuriosa que le dio sin pudor alguno delante de todos los presentes. ¿Cuándo esa terrible mujer lo embrujó y terminó haciéndolo esclavo de sus besos y para rematar ahora también de su cuerpo? Simplemente era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, solo sentir.

Cuando estaba con ella no podía pensar en nada. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, el mundo empezaba y terminaba con Hinata Hyuga. Parecía un adolescente que no podía controlar sus propios impulsos. Y era algo que Sakura estaba empezando a notar desde ese día que la rechazó.

Sakura... —pensó en medio de un suspiro— era la persona más horrible que existía, mientras ella se desvivía planeando su boda de cuento de hadas, él caía en los brazos de otra mujer, la engañaba en pensamiento, palabra y obra. ¿Qué de especial tenía Hinata que pronto se volvió su centro de atención?

Quizás era su eterna triste mirada, la que quería llenar de felicidad. O los hoyuelos que se forman en su rostro cuando sonríe, o tal vez ese aroma oculto tras ese perfume de diseñador, ella olía a jazmines, era su fragancia natural. Su cabello era como seda, sus labios estaban llenos de pasión... pero cuando tomaba el control y la besaba con ternura, era como sentir la caricia de una flor.

Todo poco a poco había subido de tono entre ellos. No iba a olvidar como estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor aquella primera vez en el cuarto de huéspedes. Hinata estaba tan hermosa aquel día, el vino y el acercamiento que tuvieron, hizo que se creara un momento de intimidad, si era sincero consigo mismo se había olvidado de todo lo que lo rodeaba y en ese momento solo existía ella, su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos...

La vez que irrumpió en la oficina de ella para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido en su casa. Ese día inició todo este "romance". Él se sentía culpable por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, amaba a Sakura y no se creía que por poco la traicionaba. La respuesta de Hinata fue muy distinta a lo que pensó en un principio.

En medio de su ataque de remordimiento ella posó las manos en su rostro y lo besó, reafirmando así la atracción mutua que sentían.

Haciéndole olvidar de manera automática todo lo que tenía que decir. Sí, en efecto, lo tenía totalmente hechizado. Respondió al beso que ella le daba lleno de pasión. Pero él quería de ella algo más. Quería... realmente no sabía qué quería. Lo cierto es que estaba confundido.

—Sé que esto no está bien, Itachi. —recordó lo que dijo Hinata ese día— Eres el marido de mi nueva amiga, pero... es algo más fuerte que yo... hay algo que sin pensarlo me arrastra hasta ti. —Ella lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su cuello— no quiero hacerle daño a Sakura, pero cómo hago con esto que me está matando por dentro.

Él la comprendía, era exactamente como se sentía. Sería que todo este tiempo que pensó amar a su compañera de vida era una vil mentira, porque estando cerca de la Hyuga sentía el corazón desbocado, que su mundo empezaba y terminaba en la mujer que tenía al frente, que simplemente ella fue hecha para él y viceversa.

Ese día la inundó de besos, no con esos llenos de deseo como los anteriores, estaban llenos de todos sus sentimientos encontrados hacia ella. Pero algo le decía que aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer si quería ganar el corazón de esa mujer. Porque aunque sonara egoísta, era lo que anhelaba. Que ella lo amara, que eso que sucedía entre ellos, no fuera solo una mera atracción física como sus labios se lo hacían sentir.

Desde entonces le mandaba un ramo de lirios blancos y rosas rojas, acompañados con una tarjeta donde hacía el conteo de los días que faltaban para verla de nuevo, dicha tarjeta iba firmada por su admirador secreto. Para su sorpresa los lirios eran las flores favoritas de Hinata. Él las hallaba hermosas y delicadas, así como ella.

La última vez le mandó un ramo mucho más grande y hermoso, eso después de que se entregaran el uno al otro. Ese día ella lo echó todo a perder, lo hizo sentir un idiota que se había enamorado solo. No supo la intención con la que mandó aquella fotografía, más aun así se lo perdonó.

Pero lo que descubrió ese maldito día le partió el corazón.

Llegando a la oficina para la junta con los Hyuga se topó con una sorpresa. Mientras buscaba una máquina de café, para quitarse el ansia que le causaba no haber consumido su dosis diaria, escuchó a varias mujeres. Ellas reían y conversaban alegremente, le pareció inoportuno llegar a interrumpir su charla.

Así que decidió irse, al dar la vuelta e intentar regresar por donde vino, lo sobresaltó cuando una de las secretarias comenzó a hablar del admirador secreto de la señorita Hyuga. Enseguida se halló escuchando todo lo que decían las mujeres referente a él y su jefa.

—Me parece muy romántico eso de tener un admirador secreto que te mande flores cada día. Oye Tenten, ¿Sabes quién es el galán misterioso? —preguntó una morena pelirroja.

—No lo sé, y si lo supiera no lo diría. Y mucho menos a ti Karui, eres la más chismosa de la empresa.

—Bueno, está bien, no me digas quién es el príncipe azul, pero por lo menos dime qué hace con las flores, porque ha de tener un jardín en su oficina.

Tenten rodó los ojos al escuchar a su amiga y compañera.

—Tonterías, a la señorita Hyuga las flores y las cartas de amor ni les van, ni les viene. Recibió las primeras dos entregas, desde entonces soy yo quien se encarga de tirarlas y guardar las tarjetas por si las llegase a necesitar. —Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó de la pared— Mi jefa suele ser un tanto fría e insensible. De verdad el pobre hombre me da lástima.

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír...

Se burlaban de él —pensó Itachi— así como lo hacía ella. Tiraba las flores que como un estúpido le enviaba. Se lo merecía, era su castigo por voltear a ver a otra mujer que no fuera Sakura. La única mujer que le ha demostrado amarlo en las buenas y malas. Y él como un tonto enamorándose de otra, porque sí, eso era lo que realmente sucedía, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Esa mujer se metió debajo de su piel.

La odiaba por hacerlo perder los estribos, pues Hinata lo miraba y él estaba a punto de pasar por alto el incidente de las flores. Definitivamente tenía que estar volviéndose loco por siquiera pensar en seguir con esa absurda relación.

La reunión terminó y enseguida quiso salir de ese lugar, se sentía asfixiado. Necesitaba caminar, pensar, estar solo… lejos de Hinata Hyuga por un buen rato. Así lo hizo.

Llegó a un Starbucks. Pidió un café bien cargado... hasta en eso se parecían —pensó el moreno— nunca les gustó el té y al descubrir las delicias de la cafeína ninguno la pudo dejar.

La camarera le llevó su pedido y luego se marchó. Él levantó la vista hacia la entrada y la vio parada allí decidiendo si entrar o no. Era mejor que entrara, tenían que terminar con eso. Él tenía que volver a su vida de antes u alejarse de ella.

Con la mano le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Como le encantaba verla sonreír así.

— ¿Por qué has salido así de la empresa? Te estuve llamando y no Ne hiciste caso. —dijo Hinata, sentándose en la mesa.

—Necesitaba pensar, ya sabes...

—Te tengo una sorpresa. —soltó de golpe la Hyuga, sacando algo de su cartera.

—Tengo que ir a Rusia, y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir juntos. —le tendió dos boletos de avión. Itachi sonrió.

—Mejor los regresas, esto no está bien. Es mejor que dejemos toda esta locura. Yo... —dio un largo suspiro— no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Sakura. Es la madre de mi hija y mi…

—Tu mujer. —Terminó Hinata con un hilo de voz— Sabes, eso duele, entender que de alguna forma u otra estás con ella… sé que no tenemos posibilidad de ser nada, pero siento una rabia inmensa al saber que despiertas a su lado.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al saber que he sido un idiota del que te has estado burlando? —La Hyuga se tensó y lo miró al oír eso.

—No te entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres? —El moreno pudo percibir el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Escuché a tus empleadas hablar de las flores que te mando y lo que hace tu asistente con ella… y yo cómo un estúpido imaginando que alegraba tus días con cada detalle. —Hinata bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Así que era eso. —Ella quiso explicarse pero él no la dejó.

—No tienes que explicar nada, puedo ver que fui yo quien confundió las cosas. Tú solo ves en mí a alguien con quien pasar el rato, alguien quien caliente tu cama… hoy eso me quedó más que claro.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, con algo de nerviosismo, ella quería decir algo, pero algo se lo impedía. Itachi ya comenzaba a comprender cada pequeño gesto. Empezó a jugar con sus manos y a verlas. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió su vista hacia él.

—De verdad, siento mucho que pienses eso, pero, me gustaría que entendieras que no lo hice con maldad. Digo, lo de las flores. Es que, tengo miedo, no puedo negar que me gustas, que adoro cuando sonríes junto a mi oreja, cuando me besas con esa ternura que nadie nunca me dio… me haces sentir la persona más especial de este mundo. —Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de la morena— En el pasado me hicieron mucho daño, no quiero volver a sufrir por amor, no me quiero enamorar.

—No todos los hombres somos como ese infeliz que te hizo sufrir. Jamás haría algo que te lastimara. Hinata, yo… —me estoy enamorando de ti, pensó.

— ¿Tú qué? —inquirió Hinata, curiosa por saber lo que el Uchiha iba a decir.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza e intentó cambiar de tema, no quería confesarle que estaba empezando a amarla. En él existía algo de orgullo. Entendía mejor su postura de no querer enamorarse, ojalá tuviera en frente al bastardo que le hizo daño, seguro era el causante de su eterna tristeza.

Vio los boletos con destino a Vladivostok. Tomó uno de ellos, el que tenía escrito su nombre, el viaje duraría una semana. La miró fijamente a los ojos, escudriñando a ver qué se traía entre manos.

— ¿Qué haremos en Vladivostok? Se supone que lo único que nos conecta en materia económica son la pesca y la industria maderera y ferrosa. No hay nada que tenga que ver con bienes raíces o el mercado textil de _Hyuga Group & Company_.

Ella enarcó su ceja, sabía que él no pasaría por alto eso.

—Siempre muy observador señor Uchiha, verá, mi familia materna dirige una de las cadenas de bancos más grandes del país con sucursales a nivel mundial, también trabajo con ellos, no solo con los Hyuga. —comenzó a jugar con su boleto de avión, luego alzó la vista hacia Itachi, brindándole una sonrisa de medio lado. —Y justamente _Primorie_ es un importante centro banquero y financiero de Rusia, el banco de los Mishima está afiliado allí.

—Cada vez me sorprendes, tienes más poder del que una persona normal podría tener. —Él la siguió observando fijamente— A tu lado debo ser alguien insignificante. —Sonrió hacia ella.

—No eres nada de eso, o crees que no sé cuán poderoso eres. —Se inclinó hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca— Podrás engañar a todos con esa falsa modestia, pero no a mí. Eres tan rico como los Hyuga-Mishima juntos, ¿O crees que no me di cuenta?

Se alejó dejando a un Itachi sonriente, que la miraba con incredulidad. Vaya que era astuta. En efecto, detrás de esa fachada, él se había vuelto el líder por excelencia del negocio de bienes raíces, y no solo en Japón. Trabajaba con las empresas inmobiliarias más importantes de los cinco continentes. Claro, todo desde las sombras, nunca le gustó el protagonismo. Él llevó a la gloria a los Uchiha desde antes de asumir el cargo, por ello su padre anunció su retiro y lo dejó a cargo de absolutamente todo, según palabras de Fugaku "en mejores manos no podría estar".

—Hagamos ese viaje… —dijo luego de un largo silencio.

— ¿Y qué le dirás a Sakura? —preguntó con sorna.

—Nada, mis viajes alrededor del mundo son parte de nuestra rutina, ella también viaja mucho… justo en dos días se va con Sarada a ver a su madre a Italia, creo que es allí donde están Mebuki y Kizashi.

— ¿No sientes culpa de lo que le estamos haciendo? —puso una mano cubriendo sus ojos, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—No lo sé, estoy confundido. Sé que esto está mal, pero algo me impulsa a seguir, quiero estar a tu lado.

Hinata se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó con ternura, le susurró al oído que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Luego plantó un tierno beso en sus labios, los necesitaba, así como sus manos, su piel, esa mujer pronto se volvería tan vital como el aire para respirar.

Él dejó varios billetes que cubrieran la deuda y la propina de la camarera sobre la mesa y salió con la Hyuga pegada a su costado. Caminaron largo rato por el centro de Tokio, era magnífico olvidarse de todo por un rato y estar en compañía de Hinata. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron paseando, el tiempo parecía no pasar.

Llegaron hasta el edificio de la empresa, mismo lugar donde ella vivía desde hace un mes. No se quería separar de su lado y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Invítame a pasar. —Ella sonrió, su sonrisa era de lo más adorable, sin duda lo que más le gustaba.

Hinata lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el estacionamiento para que los curiosos no los lograran ver, todo el camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un ascensor privado. Entraron y ella se apoderó de su boca con una fiereza de la que no había hecho uso toda la tarde. Él la cargó y Hina enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban un baile erótico tortuoso.

—Hazme tuya durante el resto de la tarde… te necesito más de lo que crees. —sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, ella enterraba los dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo más haca sí, tratando de que sus labios no los separara nada.

Llegaron al Penthouse, la Hyuga continuaba enredada a su torso, se deshizo de la corbata del moreno, así como de su saco y camisa. Él tampoco se quedó atrás, mientras se dirigían a la habitación se deshizo de la ropa de la ojos luna, desde la entrada hasta la habitación dejaron un reguero de prendas que solo demostraban el avidez que embargaba al par de amantes.

Itachi la tumbó en la cama, luego comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias, besó su cuello, sus labios, sus pechos, su vientre, todo su ser… quería grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de esa perfecta piel. Ésta mujer tenía un control sobre él que le era imposible explicar, Hinata le hacía sentir cosas que incluso nunca llegó a sentir con… Sakura.

De nuevo la de cabellos rosados cruzaba la mente del Uchiha, ¿Estaba mal sentirse tan feliz cuando estaba con la Hyuga y después al mirar en retrospectiva su vida, darse cuenta que siempre apostó por lo seguro y nunca se arriesgó por nada diferente en su vida amorosa? Desde que tenía memoria, la Haruno estuvo allí, fue su primer amor, pero ¿Sería el único?

Esa tarde le hizo el amor a Hinata con una devoción con la que quiso demostrarle que en él había mucho más que pasión, en cada caricia, cada beso, estuvo cargado de ese deseo que le carcomía por hacerla desvanecerse de placer entre sus brazos y del sentimiento que no quiso expresar en voz alta, se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga como nunca lo hizo de nadie, porque esto que hacía que su corazón latiera de manera errática con solo escuchar su nombre, contar cada día que falta para verla de nuevo, y olvidar el resto del mundo al estar a su lado, solo podía tener un nombre… y se llama amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo estuvo algo flojo lo sé, pero cómo se le hace, es que otro me quitó toda la concentración mientras lo escribía. Pueden dejar sus quejas en la sección de comentarios. Gracias, la escritora.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Guest**

Jajajajaja pues cariño, te vas a tener que esperar, soy algo mala, pero dejar las cosas y lanzarme con otro capítulo totalmente diferente, es gracias a la influencia de mi querido George R. R. Martin. Pronto veremos qué sucede con Tsunade y el giro que le dará a esta historia. Itachi ya admitió estar enamorado de Hinata, ¿Y ahora qué hará?

 **Jesy**

Aquí tienes más ItaHina, no es mi mejor capítulo, pero algo es algo. De tus deducciones solo acertaste a una, y es importante para lo que se viene…

 **Violetamonster**

Calma, calma. —hace el gesto de CR7— Ay sí, hasta yo me emocioné escribiendo la presentación de Tsunade. Y lo del investigador, pues qué te puedo decir, yo también estoy al borde del colapso con tanta belleza junta. Espero que este también te guste, pronto sabremos más de Tsunade y su viaje, no comas ansias.

* * *

Bien _amores da minha vida_ , hasta aquí el día de hoy, nos leemos pronto.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	17. Sakura (2)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

¡Holaaaaa! Yo de nuevo por aquí fastidiando. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Nos leemos más abajo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **SAKURA (2)**

Itachi no llegó a dormir la noche anterior, y ella simplemente no pudo pegar un ojo por tantas cosas que dieron vuelta en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Con quién estaba? Dolía ser rechazada, dolía sentir la distancia que en los últimos meses se instauraba entre los dos. Era como si una brecha invisible los alejara cada vez más.

Llegó después de que fuera a llevar a Sarada al colegio, lo supo porque una de las domésticas se lo dijo. Subió hasta su habitación y vio su saco tendido encima del futón. De fondo el sonido de la regadera le indicó que su marido se daba un baño.

Tomó la prenda de su marido y aspiró el aroma que desprendía, olía a perfume de mujer, un perfume que ella conocía. El de su supuesta amiga. Hinata Hyuga, ella era la causante de su sufrimiento. La misma mujer a la que le abrió las puertas de su casa, le dio su confianza y terminó por quitarle a su marido.

No sabía si era un error marcharse un tiempo a Italia, pero necesitaba alejarse. Dejaría a Sarada con sus padres y se iría a Londres a continuar con sus investigaciones, necesitaba distraer su mente en algo, y llegó a pensar que si se alejaba, Itachi llegaría a extrañarla y volver por ella. Solo estaba confundido, eso era, la rutina había hecho mella en su relación y por ello la traición de Itachi.

Seguía haciéndose la tonta, la que no sospechaba ni sabía nada, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, no soportaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente no podía continuar allí. Por eso se iba, tenía la esperanza de que al alejarse él reaccionara.

Él salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Varias gotas de agua caían por su torso, a Sakura se le hizo agua la boca y algo más. Extrañaba a su marido, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse él terminaba rechazándola.

Enseguida quitó su vista de Itachi, no quería seguir torturándose. Tomó varias maletas y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas, esa noche partía a Milán. Prácticamente se estaba llevando todo. Itachi frunció el ceño al notar que la habitación prácticamente quedaba libre de todas sus cosas.

Él se vistió, no sin quitar la vista de las maletas y cajas que llenaba de todas sus pertenencias. Sakura terminó todo en absoluto silencio. Después fue hasta el cuarto de Sarada e hizo exactamente lo mismo. El Uchiha al ver esto, la tomó del brazo y preguntó por qué recogía todas las cosas de la niña.

—Nos vamos a Milán con mi madre. —Respondió sin más.

— ¿No crees que son demasiadas cosas para irte por un par de días?

—No me voy por un par de días, me traslado a vivir para allá, Sarada como siempre viene conmigo. —Sakura dio un largo suspiro y sonrió como si no pasara nada— Volveré a retomar mi trabajo. Mis colegas me han llamado para que esté con ellos en un nuevo proyecto y no pude negarme. —Mintió con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en su rostro, no pensaba demostrarle su sufrimiento— Ya es demasiado el tiempo que he pasado aquí en Japón, sabes que no puedo estar en un mismo sitio por un largo período. Ya son once meses sin salir de aquí, este lugar comienza a asfixiarme.

—No tienes que llevarte a Sarada, no es bueno para ella que cambie de escuela cada curso.

—No te preocupes, ella irá al mismo instituto al que va cada vez que nos vamos a Italia, tendrá los mismos compañeros que tuvo en el pasado. —Se cruzó de brazos y un largo silencio se instauró entre ellos— Sarada está emocionada porque los volverá a ver.

Él se quedó pensativo, Sakura sabía lo que diría a continuación, no era bueno que mantuviera a Sarada como una nómada, que ella se podría quedar en un mismo lugar, y todo lo que decía siempre. Ella era su hija y jamás la dejaría, donde fuera Sarada la acompañaría y en eso no había discusión. Nunca la separarían de su hija, era lo más importante en su vida.

—Deja de pensar tanto las cosas, no necesitas sermonearme, sé lo que está bien para nuestra hija, y lo mejor es estar al lado de su madre. —espetó de golpe dejando de lado la dulzura que caracterizaba su voz. Él salió del lugar dando un portazo que sobresaltó a la Haruno.

Al recomponerse continuó arreglando todo lo que tenía que llevarse, era mejor no seguir con esa absurda conversación, estaba enojada con él, y no quería exponer a su niña a presenciar un altercado entre sus padres por culpa de Hinata Hyuga… una de las figuras terminó hecha añicos entre las manos de la ojos verdes. Era una réplica a escala del _Burj Khalifa_ que Itachi le trajo de su viaje a Dubái. La pieza era muy delicada, estaba hecha de cristal y terminó siendo un montón de pedazos en sus manos.

Se cortó, los trozos de vidrios cortaron su carne, y ella solo observaba con atención la sangre correr entre sus dedos. Itachi entró al lugar lleno de cajas y la vio sentada en la cama de Sarada terminando de vendar la mano herida. Con su mirada buscó a través de la habitación el objeto con el que pudo hacerse daño y pudo ver lo que quedaba del pequeño rascacielos sobre el tocador de Sarada.

—Se cayó y me corté al intentar recoger los vidrios. No fue nada —La de cabellos rosados recogió todo y terminó con su labor de empacar. —Por cierto, salimos esta noche a las diez, si quieres acompañarnos al aeropuerto, salimos de aquí a las seis.

Sakura salió de la habitación, no soportaba estar cerca de él, no después de todo lo que llegó a deducir, no después de haber pasado la noche con otra. Lo odiaba y lo amaba, era un sentimiento contradictorio.

La tarde llegó, le pidió al chofer que subiera el equipaje a su camioneta, y le acompañara al aeropuerto para que la trajera de vuelta, no sabía cuándo regresaría a su hogar, tenía miedo que esta fuera la última vez que estuviera en ese lugar.

Itachi salió al medio día, ni siquiera se quedó a comer, y por lo visto tampoco las acompañaría a despedir como antes. Sin más montó a Sarada en el asiento trasero, le acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y se montó en el lado del conductor, le pidió al chofer que la dejara manejar, necesitaba relajarse y conducir era una de las maneras de hacerlo.

Tomó la ruta tres de la autopista con destino a _Haneda_ , la Haruno quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, huir de Itachi y su traición. Lo bueno es que al salir temprano de casa, eran pasadas las cuatro, consiguió no toparse con el tráfico de la hora pico. Aprovechó la vía libre y condujo sin percatarse que se había excedido del límite de velocidad, solo se fijó cuando algo obstaculizó su vista, haciendo que frenara de manera brusca dando un volantazo para detener el auto y no estrellarse contra la defensa.

El vehículo quedó en sentido contrario por el movimiento brusco. Era un alivio que no había casi tráfico, sino hubiese ocurrido una tragedia. Dio la vuelta y se estacionó a un lado de la carretera. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y prosiguió a ver cómo estaban Sarada y Hans, su chofer.

Al parecer solo fue un susto, su mente había viajado lejos y se distrajo en sus pensamientos, al cerciorarse que nadie había resultado herido volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo y prosiguió su camino al aeropuerto de _Haneda._

—Por favor no le digan nada a Itachi de esto, de verdad no sé qué me pasó. —Dijo nuevamente a los mandos de su _Land Rover_ — No quiero que piense que soy un peligro para Sarada. —observó también a su hija por el espejo retrovisor, la niña dio un asentimiento de cabeza, aun con el susto reflejado en su joven rostro, aceptando lo que decía su madre.

Sakura fue más cuidadosa el resto del camino, todos permanecieron en silencio y no hablaron de lo ocurrido varios minutos atrás. Llegaron al aeropuerto donde pronto bajaron todo su equipaje y lo llevaron al área de chequeo. Ya solo restaba esperar a que anunciaran su vuelo y se irían de ese lugar.

Pasaron las horas eran casi las nueve, cada vez faltaba menos para que anunciaran su salida. No sabía si Itachi iría a despedirlas, la verdad, ya ni eso importaba, no se sentía capaz de verlo, se desmoronaría ante él y terminaría soltando todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Después de pasar la revisión y entrar al área de pasajeros nunca se esperó toparse con la persona que tenía en frente, al parecer las sorprendidas fueron ambas, porque ella tampoco esperó verla justo en ese lugar.

—Sakura… —Una mujer rubia, de ojos color miel la miraba llena de sorpresa.

—Mamá, ¿Conoces a esta señora? Ella parece conocerte. —Dijo una Sarada confundida por el grado de estupefacción de ambas mujeres.

— ¡Tsunade! —Gritó un hombre de cabellera gris y medio rostro cubierto que llegó junto a la rubia.

—Kakashi, ¿Tú que haces aquí? —Inquirió la rubia.

—Usted, se supone que estaba muerta. —La Haruno se alejó de su ex mentora en la universidad, esa mujer había sido brutalmente asesinada hace muchos años atrás. ¿Qué sucedía allí? ¿Por qué la tenía en frente? La ojos verdes se sintió mareada, fue una gran impresión ver a esa mujer parada en frente.

Fueron demasiados sentimientos encontrados. El hombre al lado de su ex profesora la sostuvo para que no se cayera. También la miró con cierta desconfianza. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era normal ver a alguien que supuestamente murió hace tantos años? Claro que estaba en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Preguntó la jovencita de anteojos.

—Lady Smith, es cierto lo que dice mi hija, ¿qué sucede aquí? —dijo la mujer aun aturdida.

—Senju Tsunade, esa es mi nueva identidad. —El hombre que sostenía a la de cabellera rosada, abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla decir con tal naturalidad su secreto. —Ella fue mi alumna en la universidad, era muy cercana a mi yo del pasado, casi como una hija. —Terminó viendo hacia la pequeña morena.

— ¿Tú debes se Sarada verdad? —Acarició la mejilla de la pequeña Uchiha con ternura y luego vio a su ex alumna— Sakura ha cuidado muy bien de ti, estás enorme. —Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la pequeña— Yo fui quien te trajo al mundo, no te veo desde que era una pequeñita indefensa, rodeada de aparatos que hacían ruidos extraños.

—Mamá nunca me contó nada de eso… —Tsunade miró a la de ojos verdes— tampoco me habló nunca de ti. Creo que has sido algo malagradecida con tu sensei, madre. —La pequeña sonrió con ternura a la rubia.

—No lo creas, ella no es para nada malagradecida, lo mejor que ha hecho para retribuir el esfuerzo que hice para salvar tu vida, ha sido el llevarte hasta el tamaño que tienes. —La mujer acarició la negra cabellera de la niña— Tienes cierto parecido con tu padre.

Al decir esto Sakura se tensó, sintió que Tsunade lo decía en otro sentido, no le gustó la manera en que sonó eso.

— ¿A mi padre? —La niña sonrió— Todos dicen que me parezco a mi abuela y a mi tío Sasuke. Es la primera que dice eso.

—Yo me entiendo… —El acompañante de Tsunade se puso alerta al escuchar lo que la rubia decía.

Sakura se soltó del agarre de aquel hombre y se acercó a Sarada. Abrazó a la niña, no le gustaba cómo su sensei miraba a su hija. Y qué era todo ese enredo de que estaba viva y tenía otra identidad. Engañó a todos fingiendo su propia muerte ¿Qué se proponía ahora?

Pronto comenzó a escuchar varios gritos desde la parte de afuera, era Itachi, tenía que apresurarse y perderlo de vista, todo esto la tenía aturdida y un encuentro con su marido empeoraría las cosas.

—Lady… Tsunade, disculpe si no me quedo a platicar y ponernos al día, pero tengo que abordar un avión. Qué gusto que esté bien, de verdad, espero ponerme pronto en contacto con usted. —Le tendió una tarjeta— Cualquier cosa puede contactar conmigo no sabe cómo me gustaría volver a retomar esa linda amistad que nos unía. —Se giró hacia el lado del hombre que acompañaba a Tsunade— Fue un gusto conocerlo, aunque no nos presentaron, Soy Sakura Haruno, antes escuché su nombre, Kakashi. Espero nos veamos en una mejor situación. Que tengan una feliz estadía, es un país maravilloso. —Sus palabras salían atropelladas— Chao a todos, espero verlos pronto.

Tomó a Sarada y la guio hasta la puerta de espera para abordar, antes de que notara que su padre las estaba llamando. Ver a Itachi la puo nerviosa. Estaba huyendo de él y se estaba llevando a Sarada con ella. Dijo que era por trabajo, pero en el fondo sabía que tal vez fuera un viaje sin retorno.

Ya estando en la sala de espera pudo relajarse un poco. Dios, estaba siendo un día de locos. Itachi que no durmió en casa, el incidente en la vía, darse cuenta que su ex sensei estuvo haciéndose pasar por muerta, Itachi que sí llegó a despedirlas.

Lo bueno es que no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pronto las llamaron para abordar el avión con destino a Roma, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se iría, ni si de verdad pensaba en regresar. Itachi se arrepentiría de alguna vez intentar cambiarla por la zorra de Hinata Hyuga. Tenía que poner un alto a esa relación. Ese era el verdadero motivo de su viaje.

Le daba a Itachi dos opciones, seguir teniendo su aventura con esa mujer y olvidarse de ellas para siempre. U olvidarse de esa estupidez y retomar su vida a como era antes, solo así le permitiría volver a ver a Sarada, le dolía alejarla de su padre, pero era lo mejor. No pensaba tirar por la borda tantos años por el simple capricho de una princesita, porque sabía que era eso, un capricho que Hanabi muy bien le supo ilustrar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro capítulo cortito pero importante, ahora ¿Qué hará Itachi? Sakura comenzó a sacar las garras, ya sabe del amorío entre su marido y Hinata, y no está dispuesta a que sigan viéndole la cara. Ya nos pudimos dar cuenta que detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba todo lo que viene tragándose desde que Itachi comenzó a rechazarla. Es que ninguna mujer es tan tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurre ante sus narices.

En cuanto a Tsunade, ¿Qué ocultará? Kakashi se dio cuenta de la intención detrás de sus palabras. Realmente ¿Será Sarada la hija perdida de Sasuke y Hinata? Bueno, pues pronto seguiremos con este culebrón. No olviden dejar su review con sus opiniones al respecto.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Violetamonster**

Holaaa, a mí igual me da penita, y más ahora con lo que está haciendo Sakura también. Hinata comenzó a poner su mundo de cabeza y la Haruno le está dando un golpe bajo donde más le duele, su hija. Me motiva mucho que te guste mi fic, y que mi historia te deje constantemente con ganas de más, significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. —Se sonroja como Hinata— Espero te guste este capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima

 **Ambarinski**

Hola, bienvenida… pronto comenzará a destaparse la olla de secretos… Espero este te guste, ¿Te fijaste la forma en que Tsunade vio a Sarada? ¿Qué esconderá? Jajajaja bueno, eso ya lo veremos luego en otro capítulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Bueno meus amores, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Nos leemos pronto

 _Sayonara Baby's_

* * *

 **PD:** Oye Ambarinski, Hinata no será la única mala, existen personas peores que ella en esta historia.


	18. Verdades Ocultas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Como soy buena gente, aquí ya le estoy subiendo otro capítulo. Se supone correspondería a Hinata, pero decidí hacer uno largo con varios puntos de vista. Contiene un ligero lemon. Nos seguimos leyendo al final.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Verdades ocultas**

Itachi llegó a media noche, sin esperar Hinata bajó hasta el lobby del edificio para subir con él. En el semblante se podía notar que estaba desesperado, una botella de wiski en sus manos le comprobó sus sospechas. ¿Sería que Sakura se enteró de lo de ellos? Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de la Hyuga.

—Se la ha llevado —dijo el moreno en medio de un sollozo— se llevó a mi Sarada.

— ¿De qué hablas amor? ¿Quién se llevó a tu hija? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—Sakura. Mira —dijo tendiéndole una carta arrugada.

La Hyuga la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer lo que Sakura, la remitente de la carta decía en ella.

 _"Querido Itachi, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero, este viaje que hago junto a Sarada no es por mi trabajo. Siendo sincera la verdad no sé si vuelva a retomar mi carrera en mucho tiempo. Necesito alejarme, pensar y ordenar muchas cosas que desde hace unos meses hasta hoy han ido haciendo estragos en nuestra vida como pareja._

 _Sé que me engañas, lo he notado en tu rechazo, el distanciamiento que hemos tenido, el olor que cada cierto día traes impregnado en tus camisas, los rasguños que tu amante deja en tu espalda cada vez que le haces el amor, y un largo etcétera que me hizo querer huir de toda esta situación. No tengo el valor de encararte y darme cuenta que has dejado de amarme._

 _Me alejo porque no quiero que Sarada presencie cómo nuestra relación de tantos años se termina por culpa de tu engaño. No quiero que la imagen de padre y marido perfecto que tenía de ti se desmorone por este error. Ella no merece sufrir lo que yo, no merece decepcionarse de su padre._

 _Te dije que iba rumbo a Italia, pero después de irte al mediodía, decidí cambiar el destino de nuestro viaje, no quiero que sepas donde estamos. Si llevo a Sarada conmigo es simplemente porque sin ella no soy nadie, es lo único que en este momento tan difícil me permite seguir de pie._

 _Te abandono por un tiempo indefinido, tiempo al que quiero que seas tú quien pongas fecha límite. No lo tomes a la ligera, porque también quiero que pienses muy bien cuáles son tus prioridades... si continúas al lado de la mujer que me ha robado tu amor, está bien, lo acepto, espero que ella pueda hacerte inmensamente feliz, tanto como creo haberlo hecho durante todos estos años que duró nuestra relación._

 _Pero también te advierto no todo en esta vida puede llegar a ser perfecto, acepto mi derrota como mujer, pero ni pienses que permitiré que esa mujer conviva con mi hija, ella es lo más sagrado que tengo y jamás permitiré la humillación de que le impongas una madrastra. Mientras continúes junto a tu amante, no sabrás nada de nosotras. No ver a Sarada es el precio a pagar por tu felicidad, piénsalo muy bien, Itachi._

 _No lo hago por maldad, sino por dignidad. No lo tomes como un chantaje, esto lo hago por el bien de nuestra hija. En ti está la última palabra, es momento que tomes una importante decisión._

 _Te amo, aunque me hagas daño y ahora me veas como la villana de la historia._

 _Siempre tuya, Sakura."_

Hinata arrugó el papel entre sus manos, esa infeliz le estaba haciendo esto para chantajearlo. No hacía referencia a saber que ella era la tercera en discordia, pero no tenía que ser muy lista para saber que la Haruno estaba al tanto de ello.

Sí, quiso estropear su relación perfecta, pero nunca imaginó que esa mujer sería capaz de llegar a tanto. Separar a Itachi de su hija, incluso para ella fue cruel, nadie mejor que Hinata Hyuga podía saber cuánto se sufre por un hijo. Vaya que esa mujer tenía bien oculta su otra cara detrás de esa falsa sonrisa.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho, algo en su corazón se removió. Ella sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Itachi en ese momento. Lo acurrucó en sus brazos y lo condujo hasta el elevador, incluso sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse acuosos, Sarada... esa niña era especial.

Al llegar a su piso, recostó a Itachi del sofá, le quitó los zapatos, la botella y se fue hasta la cocina a prepararle un café bien cargado para bajarle esa borrachera.

Lo levantó del mullido sofá y lo guio hasta el baño para darle una ducha. Lo despojó de sus ropas y lo metió a la regadera, terminó hecha un desastre porque la metió junto con él. Debía ser una imagen patética, pero en cierto modo le pareció tierna. Al terminar de bañarlo lo envolvió en un albornoz que lucía gracioso en el moreno por lo pequeño que era en contraste a su fornido cuerpo.

Después de cambiarse la ropa, lo sentó en el desayunador y le tendió una taza de café. Él hizo un gesto de asco al sentir lo fuerte que estaba. Fue una mueca que a Hinata le pareció adorable. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, durante ese tiempo ella preparó una sopa para él, tal vez no había comido nada. Cuando por fin estuvo lista la sirvió en un plato hondo y comenzó a dársela en contra de su voluntad. Necesitaba alimentarse algo.

Luego de terminar, lo llevó hasta la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y lo arropó, el pobre no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Ella pronto se enfundó su pijama y le acompañó. El resto de la noche estuvo abrazada a él. No sabía por qué, pero empezó a sentir que una calidez invadía su ser cuando estaba así junto a él.

Despertó antes del amanecer, el Uchiha aún dormía, comenzaba a gustarle verlo así. Su mano subió hasta el rostro masculino y empezó a delinear las suaves facciones del Uchiha, era fascinante la forma en que su rostro se relajaba y una serenidad se instauraba en él.

Itachi era un encanto no lo podía negar, quizás si lo hubiese conocido en otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias, tal vez pudiera llegar a quererlo. Era imposible no sentir algo por ese hombre que la hacía trataba de una manera especial, la hacía sentirse importante para alguien. Pero ante todo estaba su venganza. Sasuke... ¿Por qué se tuvo que cruzar en su camino? Solo sirvió para traer desgracias a su vida.

Se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Dejó dos pastillas de Ibuprofeno y jugo de naranja recién exprimido encima de la mesa de noche para cuando el Uchiha despertara. Tendría una resaca horrible y eso lo ayudaría.

Se bañó y vistió. Al despertar Itachi tuvieron una larga conversación mientras desayunaban, él tenía claro qué era lo que tenía que hacer, terminar con ella, no supo por qué pero sintió una opresión en su pecho al escucharlo decir aquello, ella no dudó en decir lo que pensaba de esa carta, que era un claro chantaje de la Haruno, Itachi simplemente no lo tomaba así, según él Sakura no era de esas, vaya que era ingenuo, las mujeres cuando se sentían amenazadas utilizaban todo su arsenal, y el de Sakura sin duda era Sarada, el punto débil de Itachi.

Al terminar el desayuno el Uchiha la ayudó a recoger los platos, ella había hecho todo y lo había cuidado toda la noche, era lo justo. Él decidió darle tiempo a Sakura para que pensara, su decisión no estaba en duda y su hija estaba por encima de todo. Le propuso a Hinata estar con ella por un tiempo, hasta que él se decidiera a hablar con Sakura, o por lo menos hasta que diera con su paradero.

La Hyuga aceptó sin más, en fin ella no estaba enamorada de Itachi, quizás ese tiempo le fuera suficiente para completar sus planes. Después de terminar de arreglarse le dio un beso en los labios al moreno, le dejó un duplicado de las llaves del apartamento y un control remoto del estacionamiento para cuando saliera hacia la empresa de los Uchiha. Ella simplemente tomó el ascensor que la llevara hasta el piso donde estaban las oficinas de HG & Co.

Era muy bueno que las oficinas quedaran en el mismo edificio. Al llegar a su despacho Tenten la abordó diciendo que tenía una cita a las diez con un tal Hatake Kakashi. Le pareció extraño, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Pero no le quedaba de otra que atenderlo. Eso le pasaba por posponer los compromisos de su agenda con los Hyuga en esa semana para preparar el viaje a Vladivostok.

Se hizo la hora de la tan esperada cita, quién era ese hombre que insistía en verla, se preguntaba la morena algo curiosa por tan inesperada visita. Él llegó acompañado de una mujer según dijo su asistente. Ojalá realmente fuera importante lo que tuvieran que decir sino despediría a Tenten por hacerle perder el tiempo, con asuntos insignificantes.

Al entrar esas dos personas, el asombro y terror que se dibujó en el rostro de la Hyuga al ver a la rubia junto al hombre de gris cabellera. Esa mujer que estaba frente a ella era la misma doctora que atendió su parto, la misma que ella vio muerta aquella noche. Era un fantasma, una alucinación sí, eso debía. Su rostro se puso pálido del susto, su respiración se aceleró. ¿Qué ocurría allí?

Afuera Itachi se acercaba al escritorio de Tenten y preguntaba por su jefa. La castaña le dijo que estaba con unas extrañas visitas que nunca había visto, esto alertó al Uchiha que sin hacer caso a lo que decía la asistente de Hinata irrumpió en la oficina de ésta, hallando una escena que no fue de su agrado. Una mujer mayor, rubia y ojos color miel intentaba acercarse a ella, pero ésta la alejaba, el terror se dibujaba en sus facciones. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué Hinata tenía tanto miedo? Muchas preguntas se galoparon en su mente, pero solo una cosa se interpuso ante ellas. Sacarla de ese lugar antes de que sufriera un colapso nervioso.

Apartó al hombre que bloqueaba su camino hacia la Hyuga y la sacó de ese lugar donde no le sentaba bien, ella temblaba como un gatito asustado, ¿Qué hacía que se pusiera así? —Pensó el Uchiha.

—Esa mujer... —Alcanzó a decir en medio de su crisis— ella está muerta, yo la vi, yo la vi morir hace muchos años —decía inmersa en un mundo lejano, uno que Itachi no conocía, quizás estaba en un viaje a su pasado.

La llevó hasta la enfermería, necesitaba que un doctor le diera algún calmante, la veía muy mal...

* * *

Mientras Itachi intentaba sacar a Hinata de su trance, Tenten les pidió a las dos personas en la oficina de su jefa que por favor abandonaran el edificio. Que no sabía la razón de su visita, pero su presencia había alterado a la señorita Hyuga.

Tsunade vio a Kakashi por un momento, no podía creer lo que había ocasionado. Mientras la rubia se daba golpes de pecho por lo ocurrido, y se reprochaba que no era la mejor forma de encararla después de tantos años, el Hatake sacaba una única conclusión, Hinata Hyuga se reafirmaba en su investigación como sospechosa del intento de asesinato de Harper Smith.

— ¿Algún plan B para intentar hablar con mi sospechosa? —Inquirió Kakashi, mientras abandonaban el edificio.

—No, bueno, sí... hablar con la única persona capaz de entender todo este embrollo.

— ¿Quién? No existe un Hyuga o un Uchiha que no esté implicado en todo esto. —dijo el Hatake en medio de un suspiro resignado.

—Sí existe alguien capaz de hablar con Hinata, alguien que como madre sabrá comprender todo lo que tengo que decir. Pensé en ella todo este tiempo si ver a Hinata no resultaba.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que pudiste engañarnos muy bien en la London Criminal Agency con lo de tu pérdida de memoria. —El tono burló no pasó desapercibido para la rubia— Lástima que soy muy desconfiado y llegó un momento en el que no pude continuar creyendo tu teatro.

—Sabía que tú me descubrirías. También sabía que me seguías después de salir de la comisaría. Por eso hablé en voz alta sobre el viaje que tenía que hacer, necesitaba que trajeras tu trasero hasta aquí para protegerme.

—Entonces sabes quién es tu verdugo —caminaban por la acera hasta llegar a un hotel que quedaba cerca de las empresas Hyuga— ¿Por qué no dices quién es y acabamos con esto?

—Kakashi, esto es más complejo de lo que crees, una sola persona no está implicada en mi ataque. Hay muchos más que podrían salir mal de todo esto, incluyendo a Hinata Hyuga. —Tomó la tarjeta de su habitación y se perdió de la vista del Hatake.

Llegó a su suite y como lo sospechaba, ella estaba allí. Una gabardina negra, su característica cabellera del mismo color y unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos. El uniforme perfecto para hacer sus fechorías. —Pensó la Senju— Cómo odiaba cada vez que la veía vestida así, era su ropa amenazante.

—Así que planeabas hablar con Hinata Hyuga —una sonrisa socarrona de dibujó en los labios de la extraña mujer— La pobre infeliz colapsó con solo verte —un suspiro escapó de esos venenosos labios— Constantemente vigilo los pasos de la Hyuga cada vez que tengo oportunidad, y mira tú, a la primera que veo es a ti, ibas como una alimaña ponzoñosa y rastrera a traicionarnos, a él no va a gustarle nada lo que estuviste a punto de hacer.

—Madara... —dijo la rubia viéndola a los ojos ocultos tras los lentes— veo que sigues siendo su perro fiel, qué fácil es que otro haga el trabajo sucio que no le gusta hacer. —Tsunade siguió mirando a su interlocutora con una sonrisa burlona, por lo visto nada había cambiado en ella— Espero que estos años tampoco hayas arruinado tu manicura sin tener éxito, querida.

—Él es mi amo, mi amante, mi todo, por él hago todo lo que me pida, no tientes a tu suerte, Harper. Una llamada informándole que sigues viva y enseguida dará la orden de que te liquide. —La mujer rodeó a la rubia.

—Querida, mi nuevo nombre es Tsunade Senju, pero eso ya lo debes saber. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevas a aquí? Seguro ya has revisado cada cosa de esta habitación. —La calma que reflejaba la voz de la Senju contrastaba con el mar de emociones que bullían en su interior.

—En efecto, tenía que familiarizarme con tu nueva identidad, por cierto muy bonito nombre, incluso combina contigo, mucho más que el que te quité. —Ésta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al decirlo.

Sí, Tsunade estaba cara a cara frente a su "asesina", era increíble el grado de cinismo que se reflejaba en aquel rostro oculto tras las gafas. La morena se quitó los anteojos y mostró una mirada color miel como la de la rubia, sonrió al mostrarle sus orbes, unos que Senju conocía muy bien, incluso detrás de aquellas lentillas de colores.

—No te acerques a Hinata, mi amo no quiere que interfieras en sus planes. —Susurró junto al oído de Tsunade. Con decir esto se encaminó hasta la puerta para irse.

—No tienes dignidad, —gritó la rubia desde el lugar donde quedó, la morena nuevamente volteó a verla con ira reflejada en aquellos ojos— sigues complaciendo los caprichos de Madara incluso pisoteando tu propio orgullo. —Continuó a Senju— ¿No te duele que mientras haces todo esto, él siga ansiando tener a otra mujer a su lado? ¿Por eso hiciste eso con las niñas verdad? Para desquitar tu frustración de que él solo te utilice. Eres un monstruo.

—Si él es feliz, yo lo soy. Mi felicidad está sujeta a la de mi amo. —Respondió sin un atisbo de sentimiento en la voz— Soy quien soy gracias a él. Me ayudó a obtener el nombre y el estatus que tengo, esta es la forma que tengo de agradecerle. Haciendo realidad sus deseos.

—Estás enferma. —Inquirió Tsunade— Nadie puede hacer estas cosas sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Asesinaste a un bebé indefenso a sangre fría todo para generar esta confusión. Hasta yo caí en tu engaño. —dijo esta vez gritando, Tsunade estaba harta de su maldito juego.

—Así que lo sabes todo…. —no pudo evitar reír por la ingenuidad de la rubia— ¿También que Hinata es solo una pieza más en el juego de Madara? ¿Que solo será el trofeo que le daré? ¿Qué será ella misma quien le entregue todo lo que robe a los Uchiha a cambio de saber el paradero de su hija?

—Vaya, dinero, no entiendo cómo te puede mover eso si creciste rodeada de lujos. No eres ninguna mujer de bajos recursos, eres una de las heredera de —la mujer se acercó a Tsunade y con sus dedos enfundados en guantes negros la calló.

—Shhhh. No hace falta que lo digas, sé muy bien de dónde provengo. —Acarició el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza— No lo hago por dinero, lo hago por amor. Amor hacia mi amo. Pero tú qué vas a entender de eso, si no amas a nadie.

Tsunade quiso decir algo pero la mujer hizo un ademán para que se callara. No necesitaba seguir alargando su visita, con advertirle que si abría la boca terminaría con lo que inició hace cuatro años y medio, era suficiente.

—Pronto sabrás noticias de mí. —Dijo besando la frente de Senju con delicadeza— No te quieras pasar de lista, Tsunade.

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una rubia que se desplomó en el piso en cuanto la puerta se cerró, la impresión de verse las caras nuevamente supo disimularla detrás de esa máscara de aparente frialdad al enfrentarla. Ella le aterraba, era quien la perseguía en sus recurrentes pesadillas. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que ella decía lo cumplía. Pero esta vez no dejaría que el miedo nuevamente se apoderada de su ser, se propuso arreglar todo el daño hecho en el pasado, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

* * *

Tsunade buscó la manera de burlar a Kakashi y salió del hotel en busca de su opción B. Sabía la persona que la ayudaría a contactar a Hinata… quizás también le hablara de ella… Recordarla le erizaba la piel. ¿Cómo alguien podía burlar al mundo de esa manera?

Pronto llegó a su destino, ante ella una imponente mansión se cernía sobre ella, allí vivía la única persona que podía ayudar a Hinata, utilizaría a Mikoto Uchiha como puente para comunicarse con la joven Hyuga.

La mujer de unos cincuenta y cuatro años la recibió con suma extrañeza, pues nunca había visto a esa noble dama. La rubia se presentó como la Duquesa de Konohagakure, cosa que la matriarca Uchiha no pudo pasar por alto, no todos los días se recibía la visita de una aristócrata inglesa. Inmediatamente mandó a preparar el recibidor para tomar té con galletas, y ver qué buscaba tan distinguida señora.

Después de mostrarle el jardín y platicar de cosas banales, pudieron sentarse a conversar de lo que traía a la dama hasta su morada. Efectivamente Mikoto jamás pensó que ese día escucharía una cantidad de atrocidades que la dejó en estado de shock. No podía creer la cantidad de secretos que involucraba a miembros de su familia. Fugaku, su esposo, Sasuke, su hijo y Madara su cuñado.

Todo tenía que ver con una humillación hacia la familia Hyuga, cómo los tres hombres de su familia confabularon para mancillar a esa pobre niña de tan solo dieciséis años. No podía creer que su hijo menor se prestara para tal atrocidad. Pero aquello no era lo peor, lo verdaderamente atroz fue que esa relación tuvo consecuencias, una criatura, una pequeña personita que terminó sufriendo los estragos de un odio entre clanes que se originó desde hace muchas generaciones.

Esa pequeña niña que nació fruto del juego de su hijo con aquella pobre muchacha, fue arrancada de brazos de su madre por órdenes de Fugaku, Hisui y quien menos imaginó, su cuñado Madara. Al parecer Sasuke no sabía nada de esto último, solo su padre y tío, pero eso no quitaba la decepción que le causó a la matriarca del clan, que su hijo fuera capaz de ser tan perverso.

También mencionó a una mujer de identidad desconocida que fue capaz de asesinar a un bebé recién nacido y hacerlo pasar por el hijo de Hinata ante las Hyuga, Hisui y Hanabi. Mikoto sabía que no podía confiar en esa muchacha que ahora era novia de Sasuke, fue cómplice en la desaparición de su nieta, y era tan hipócrita que tenía el descaro de estar junto a él. Tenía que informarle a su hijo que era padre de una niña que la gemela de su novia buscaba desesperadamente.

No quiso darle el nombre de la mujer encargada de desaparecer a la niña de los registros, pues según ella, era algo aparte de lo dictaminado por Hisui y Fugaku. Madara era el implicado en la desaparición de su nieta. Ese hombre que formaba parte de su familia, el mismo que la llevó a conocer a Sarada, su otra nieta. Él fue el responsable de la desaparición de la primogénita de Sasuke.

Pero qué intenciones tenía su cuñado al hacer esto, preguntó la mujer desesperada por una explicación. Pero, Lady Tsunade no quiso responder a esa pregunta. Dijo que estaban mezcladas muchas cosas que aún tenía que terminar de averiguar, pue según la mujer que trabaja para Madara, le reveló nueva información de sus intenciones detrás de todos estos hechos.

Era demasiada información en un día, su cabeza empezó a doler. Tantas cosas que estuvieron ocultas durante años, ¿En qué mundo vivía que ni siquiera notó que sus familiares hicieron cosas horribles que mancharon el honor de su familia?

—Tiene que decirle a Hinata lo que sucedió con su bebé. Hasta ahora es lo único que puedo decir. —Dijo sacando a la Uchiha de su trance. La rubia sintió algo de pena por destruir la imagen de familia perfecta de aquella pobre mujer. —Siento mucho el daño que hice, nunca fue mi intención ser partícipe de esto, pero mi silencio me hace tan culpable como ellos. No hice nada cuando tuve la oportunidad y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento de ello.

Mikoto abrazó a la mujer y rompió a llorar, ¿Por qué sucedía esto? ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba la matriarca del legendario clan.

—Esa pobre muchacha ha sufrido tanto por culpa de ambas familias. Y yo viviendo todos estos años en la ignorancia de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. ¿Qué clase de mujer soy que no pude ver tanta maldad? Y lo de Madara, ¿Qué tiene en contra de su propia familia? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo este daño? —La pobre mujer lloraba como nunca, su familia estaba llena de oscuros secretos— Intentaré por todos los medios comunicarme con Hinata, ella merece saber todo esto que me has confesado. Gracias por venir y sacarme de mi ignorancia, tengo que unirme con ella y desenmascarar a todos los monstruos que forman parte de mi familia. También tengo que ayudarla a buscar a mi nieta, ahora que sé esta amarga verdad, debo expiar con ella los pecados de mi familia.

Tsunade abrazó a la Uchiha, la consoló un largo rato, hasta que se hizo muy tarde para continuar en aquel lugar. Ambas mujeres se despidieron con suma tristeza, la rubia no pensaba que sería buena idea dejar a la morena sola, pero sino volvía pronto, Kakashi se daría cuenta de su ausencia y ya tenía suficiente con la visita de esa mujer en su habitación.

Al marcharse la Senju, la matriarca se dedicó a concretar una cita con Hinata Hyuga, necesitaba hablar largo y tendido con esa muchacha que, en el pasado no tuvo ni siquiera el apoyo de su madre. Más bien esa desalmada junto a la víbora de Hanabi la enterraron en vida en aquel sanatorio mental donde Hinata estuvo recluida. ¿Qué madre era capaz de hacer eso a su hija? Y eso de estar de acuerdo con desaparecer a su nieto, por Dios, ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no tenía corazón? Y Fugaku, fue su otra gran decepción, él también participó en todo aquello. Dormía junto a un hombre sin escrúpulos. Un total desconocido, si era sincera consigo misma.

* * *

Hinata ya se había recompuesto de la impresión, Harper Smith estaba viva, no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué? Ella la había visto desangrarse en aquella fiesta, incluso tomó su pulso y no sintió actividad alguna, por suerte Itachi la sacó de allí y la alejó del fantasma de aquella mujer que regresaba a atormentarla.

El Uchiha no dejaba de preguntarle qué le sucedía, ella simplemente no podía contestarle, si decía de qué la conocía tendría que decirle con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke, con su bebé, su madre y hermana. Si hablaba del pasado terminaría revelando que solo los unía su venganza contra su hermano y su padre. No pensaba que esto cambiara de una forma u otra los planes que tenía con la familia Uchiha.

Solo se abrazó a Itachi, necesitaba de esa paz que los brazos del moreno le brindaban. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella se apartó de él y contestó el móvil, observando que era un número desconocido.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —respondió de manera automática, con el mismo tono de voz con el que trata sus negocios.

Del otro lado del auricular una mujer le habló y ella simplemente se limitó a escuchar todo lo que dijo su interlocutora. Aceptó verse al día siguiente con quien hablaba, pues tenían demasiadas cosas que conversar, después de todo lo relatado vía telefónica. Colgó y se metió al baño, necesitaba llorar, sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, todo lo que la abrumaba en ese momento. La persona quien llamó fue Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer conoció la verdad por parte de la misma mujer que la visitó ese día y le reveló nueva información referente a lo que sucedió con su hijo.

Itachi daba leves golpes a la puerta, quería saber qué sucedía con ella, no podía verla en ese estado. Oh Dios, Harper volvió y al no poder hablar con ella se dirigió a un Uchiha, por fin sabría qué sucedió después de dar a luz. Quizás sabría quién se lo llevó realmente. Lavó su rostro, el moreno no debía darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Después de aquello hablar con esa mujer tendría que llamar a Naruto para informarle de las nuevas revelaciones. Al fin una pista concreta.

Salió y abrazó a Itachi, algo le decía que al fin encontraría una pista que diera con el paradero de su hijo. Desde hace mucho no tenía tanta esperanza. Lo besó con un hambre voraz, estaba feliz y lo quería compartir con él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse amada por él. Respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad. La condujo hasta la cama, la desvistió lentamente y con sus manos comenzó a contornear su cuerpo desnudo.

Cada vez que sentía el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, pequeños corrientazos la recorrían entera y fuertes palpitaciones se hacían presentes en su zona sur. Le encantaba que ese hombre jugara con su cuerpo de aquella manera, la hacía sentir más viva que nunca. Pronto sus labios comenzaron a besarla desde la pantorrilla, la cara interna de sus muslos, hasta el lugar donde sus piernas se unen.

Sus hábiles dedos se colaron por la húmeda abertura que esperaba ansiosa por su atención. Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a jugar con el pequeño botón rosa que la hacía enloquecer, conocía cada terminación nerviosa de su centro, sabía la intensidad justa para hacerla gemir bajo su toque. Mientras jugaba con su clítoris introdujo dos dedos de una estocada y comenzó meterlos y sacarlos a un ritmo constante, sus fluidos vaginales no tardaron en empezar a chorrear por su traviesa mano. Con la otra acarició su cuello, sus pechos. Su boca pronto le hizo compañía apoderándose de uno de sus duros pezones.

Él abandonó sus caricias, se despojó de sus ropas. Al quedar totalmente desnudo volvió al lado de la morena, poseyó sus labios con avidez y la penetró de una estocada, ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferró a su cabello. Se aferró con fuerza a sus cabellos, adoraba enterrar sus dedos entre las hebras del Uchiha, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre cada vez que le hacía el amor. Los movimientos de ambos poco a poco se fueron haciendo más rápidos y erráticos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas que se fundían en largos y apasionados besos con los que compartían sus constantes gemidos.

No tardaron en llegar al punto máximo de su pasión, juntos llegaron a la cima y cayeron en un torbellino de éxtasis, estaban embriagados en su atmósfera de placer, juntos eran capaces de subir hasta el sol y mucho más allá. Itachi pronto se estaba convirtiendo en algo vital para ella, tenía miedo de lo que le hacía sentir, como su vello se erizaba solo con tenerlo cerca. Sus miradas permanecieron fijas entre ellos mientras sus agitadas respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Ambos sonrieron. Itachi cerró los ojos y pegó sus frentes. Luego volvió a apoderarse de los hinchados labios de la Hyuga, pero esta vez con más ternura, fue un beso suave, cálido y húmedo. De esos que la hacían derretir.

Esos besos postcoitales terminaban siendo sus favoritos, siempre iban acompañados de suaves caricias en su espalda y su cabellos, a él le encantaba peinarlo con sus dedos, y por qué negarlo, a ella también le gustaba mucho, sus mimos la calmaban y la hacían sentir que flotaba sobre una nube. Las suaves caricias de su amante la llevaron pronto hasta el mundo de los sueños.

Soñó con una niña corriendo por una pradera, ella observando las nubes con Itachi a su lado, su mano estaba posada en su plano vientre en el que crecía un hijo de ambos. Se sentía feliz, tanto así que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Hyuga mientras dormía, quería que fuera una realidad. A su vez despertaba la curiosidad del moreno que la veía descansar plácidamente con aquella serena expresión. Él quería formar parte de su sueño, realmente quería llegar a ser parte de su vida…

* * *

 **N/A:** Hol a yo de nuevo con el capítulo más largo que estaba preparando desde la aparición de Tsunade. Espero les guste. Pueden dejar su review con su opinión al respecto. Mirad, ya sabemos la identidad de él… ahora, ¿Quién será ella?

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Violetamonster:**

Sí, se desata el infierno, y Sakura toma como arma el chantaje para que Itachi deje a Hinata. Uy esto se pone bueno. Tsunade en este capítulo se mostró valiente al retar a su misteriosa agresora… pronto sabremos más de ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí el día de hoy, aprovechen mi generosidad, porque no sé hasta cuando actualice. Posiblemente hasta el fin de semana si no tengo muchos pendientes.

Ahora sí meus amores, nos leemos en la próxima.

Sayonara Baby's


	19. El crimen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaa amores da minha vida, ¿Qué creen? Me encontré con un tiempito libre de tareas y me puse a escribir antes de que se me fuera la inspiración. Este capítulo igual que el anterior estará desde diversos puntos de vista. Así nos enteramos de más cosas que no podría contar haciendo un capítulo de cada personaje. —Creo que sería absurdo hacer tantos capítulos— Nos leemos al final.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **El crimen**

—Tsunade habló con tu cuñada Mikoto, amo. —Dijo una pelirroja que besaba los labios de Madara Uchiha.

—Así que no hiciste bien tu trabajo, ¿Es que siempre tengo que hacer las cosas yo mismo para que puedan salir bien? —El Uchiha apretaba fuerte el cuello de la mujer mientras se enterraba violentamente en la sensible carne de la pelirroja. La mujer gemía cada vez más alto con cada embiste. Madara mordía con brusquedad la lozana piel del hombro su amante, marcándola como le gustaba hacerlo.

Ella buscaba ansiosa sus labios, lo necesitaba así, brusco, dominante, rozando el límite de la demencia, complacía sus más bajas pasiones, sus oscuros deseos. Estaba cerca de llegar a un arrasador orgasmo, solo él podía hacerla sentir mujer, solo él podía estremecer su cuerpo de aquella manera, solo él podía hacerla feliz. Pero había un problema, ella no entraba en los planes de Madara, no era la mujer que quería a su lado, por petición suya ha tenido que vivir en las sombras ocultando sus sentimientos por el demonio que en ese momento la arrastraba hasta las tinieblas del placer. Lo sintió derramar su semilla en su interior, tenía la esperanza de esta vez poder darle un hijo, su heredero.

 _—Amo, estoy embarazada. Tendré un hijo suyo. —cabizbaja la joven mujer daba la noticia que había alegrado sus días. Se acabaría la farsa y por fin podrían estar juntos. Dejaría a su marido y formaría la familia que soñaba con el hombre que amaba, Madara Uchiha._

 _El moreno sonrió con burla y golpeó a la mujer, haciendo que cayera de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Ella no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. La sujetó fuerte del brazo y la llevó a rastras hasta la cama que cada vez que podían compartían._

 _—Esa cosa no va a nacer, me oyes —tenía el brazo de la chica inmovilizado en su espalda. La presión que ejercía era fuerte, el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable— ¿Piensas que voy a permitir que una asesina como tú sea la madre de mis hijos? La única mujer a la que le voy a dar ese gusto será a Hinata Hyuga, tiene sangre de noble, proviene de un distinguido linaje, y es a la única que quiero convertir en mi mujer._

 _—Es apenas una niña, además está enamorada de tu sobrino Sasuke. Jamás te verá como un hombre. —La mujer luchó hasta que se soltó— Y si he matado a alguien lo he hecho por ti, para que obtuvieras tu lugar en el clan._

 _Él se enfureció más al recordarle la razón detrás de sus crímenes, ni siquiera fueron en pro de su beneficio, al contrario, todo siempre lo hizo por él. Por ganar su aprobación, porque notara que ella era digna de ser su reina, la mujer que caminara a su lado._

 _Tenía veinte años cuando se conocieron, él era un hombre mayor que ella, pero eso no le importó, desde esa primera vez que se dejaron llevar por una noche de pasión ella quedó prendada del Uchiha y se convirtió en su amante, su sombra, su cómplice._

 _Fue en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños cuando cometió sus primeros dos asesinatos. Estaba empezando a ver la vida y manchó sus manos de sangre como una prueba de amor y lealtad hacia su amo y señor. Ella con ese acto se volvió el centro de su universo… hasta que apareció esa Hyuga y Madara se empezó a obsesionar con la muchacha de cabello negro azulado. Nunca pensó que experimentaría sentir odio hacia una persona, pero esa mujer le abrió camino a un nuevo sentimiento en su interior._

—Vístete y márchate. —Dijo el Uchiha sacándola de sus recuerdos. Él estaba imponente como era, recostado del espaldar de la cama, apenas cubierto por una sábana de seda roja.

La mujer cumplió la orden sin rechistar, cuándo él daba una orden, ella obedecía, eran las reglas de su relación.

—Quiero que te encargues de apartar a Hinata del imbécil de mi sobrino. No me gusta compartir lo que es mío. —Una sonrisa malvada se apoderó de las facciones de Madara.

—Pero me compartes a mí, que soy tuya, amo. ¿Qué tiene de malo compartirla a ella también? —la pelirroja se acercó al rostro del Uchiha.

Él arrancó la peluca que portaba en esta ocasión y jaló con fuerza la verdadera cabellera de su cómplice. Una carcajada resonó por toda la estancia.

—Tú solo eres una puta a la que me gusta follar de vez en cuando. No significas nada más que un insignificante polvo para mí. —Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas por el fuerte agarre de su amo. —Y claro, por lo hábil que eres asesinando a mis enemigos. Asúmelo esas son para las únicas cosas que me sirves.

La mujer se sintió pisoteada, era cierto lo que decía Tsunade, él solo la utilizaba a su beneficio, solo era otra ficha en su juego, igual que Hinata Hyuga. Su único objetivo era ponerle las manos a la fortuna Uchiha, y meter en su cama así fuera a la fuerza a la hija de Hiashi. Tenía todas las armas para hacerlo. Sabía que su plan se basaba en aprovechar los fraudes que Hinata haría con Uchiha Real State, Inc. Y luego chantajearla con decirle el paradero de su hija, para coaccionarle a que le ceda todo el patrimonio robado a su familia y así convertirla en su mujer.

— ¿Entendiste qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —Ella no tuvo más opción que asentir. —No me importa qué tetra tengas que inventar para alejarlo de mi mujer, pero más te vale hacerlo rápido. —La rabia en los ojos claros de la mujer era más que evidente. Odiaba cuando él la trataba como un trapo sucio— Ahora, vete y cuando necesite de tus servicios me estaré comunicando contigo.

Tomó sus labios es un rústico beso que la fémina no quiso responder, mayor era el coraje que sentía en ese momento, como para responder a su beso. Tomó su peluca, la reacomodó en su sitio y salió hecha una furia del lugar, claro que alejaría a Hinata de Itachi Uchiha tal como se lo había ordenado, pero lo haría a su manera. A su rudimentaria y sanguinaria manera. Iba a desear nunca haberle pedido semejante cosa. El espectáculo sería en grande. Madara se arrepentiría de humillarla de esa forma. El juego con la Hyuga la empezaba a descontrolar y cuando eso sucedía nadie la podía detener antes de arrasar con todos.

* * *

El hombre miró a la mujer que tenía en frente, la última vez que la vio era una jovencita de veintitrés años, los años le había sentado de maravilla, su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una diosa. Aunque era más altiva y orgullosa de lo que recordaba. Pero así le gustaba, seguro que sería una fiera cuando la tuviera entre sus sábanas, pelearía y no daría su brazo a torcer. Para eso estaría él, para domarla, para verla sometida a su voluntad. Todo a cambio de devolverle a su hija.

— ¿Qué diablos buscas aquí Madara Uchiha? Tú como tu hermano y sobrino me repugnan con solo verlos. —Al moreno le divertía la actitud de su _mujercita_ , era una hembra con los ovarios bien puestos y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba.

El hombre rio con sorna.

—Soy el único de mi familia que puede darte lo que más quieres, te he ofrecido mi ayuda incontables veces y tú me sigues rechazando. —Acarició el rostro de la joven— al único que puede decirte lo que hicieron mi hermano y tu madre con tu _hijito_.

—Sí, solo que hay un pequeño detalle, lo que me has pedido siempre. —La Hyuga entornó los ojos y fulminó al Uchiha con su mirada— Jamás, Madara. Jamás pasaré de un cruce de palabras contigo. Eres tan despreciable como tu hermano y Sasuke. Nunca seré tu mujer.

—Ay pequeña Hyuga, no sabes que no debes escupir para arriba porque te puede caer en la cara. Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, y por tu mismo pie vendrás a mí. Terminarás dándome todo lo que te pida. —una sonrisa diabólica se instauró en los labios de Madara. Adoraba ver a su presa resistirse a sus encantos.

Hinata le soltó una bofetada que en vez de enfurecer al Uchiha, hizo que una carcajada maligna y desquiciada resonara por toda la oficina de la Hyuga. Se presentó ante ella porque quería ganar tiempo, sabía que después de que Harper, Tsunade o como quiera que se llamaba, había cantado como un pajarito. El enfrentamiento con su cuñada esa mañana que fue a visitarla confirmó sus sospechas.

Dejaría que esas dos hablaran y se entendieran, sería gratificante que su fierita fuera comprendiendo quién llevaba la batuta en todo esto. Ella había retomado nuevamente su asiento después de abofetearlo. Decidió que ya era hora de irse, pero antes rodeó el escritorio de la Hyuga y se paró frente a ella. La tomó de la barbilla y estampó sus labios contra los de la morena. La joven apretaba los labios, resistiéndose a responder su beso.

Al separarse, él observó la expresión furiosa que se dibujaba en aquel rostro de porcelana. Simplemente sonrió. Cuando la veía así de altanera se le ponía dura como un roble. Incluso más que cuando tenía aquella imagen sumisa que lo enloqueció por completo. Su obsesión era esa, doblegar a esa mujer fuerte en la que se había convertido y ser el dueño de su vida... volverla a ver como aquella gatita asustada que su sobrino utilizó para fastidiar a los Hyuga.

Después de compartir miradas llenas de lujuria y desprecio respectivamente, el Uchiha simplemente salió de aquel lugar, su objetivo era simple, informarle que él seguía allí, esperando porque ella fuera y se rindiera ante él. Después de hablar con Mikoto lo buscaría, permanecía al acecho de su presa y no descansaría hasta atraparla, como que se llamaba Madara Uchiha, ella se convertiría en su mujer.

* * *

Estaba preparado para que pareciera un atentado directo por parte de Hinata. Su amo le había ordenado separar a su sobrino de "su mujer" y ella lo complacería. Qué mejor que matando a Fugaku Uchiha, tenía motivos para hacerlo. Itachi conocería su verdad y no tendría forma de dudar de su culpabilidad. Sería el crimen perfecto.

Madara la quería lejos de su sobrino y ella la quería lejos de Madara. Llega un límite en el que no se pueden seguir soportando humillaciones. Y su amo rebasó ese límite. Tomó su celular y llamó al patriarca del clan Uchiha para ubicarlo en un mismo escenario que la Hyuga.

—Fugaku, querido. He vuelto. —La mujer sonrió al escuchar su nombre de boca del líder honorario del clan— Mikoto ha preparado un almuerzo especial de recibimiento. No puedes faltar. Además te tengo noticias de tu nieta.

Como esperaba, él cayó redondito en su trampa. Madara ya había confirmado que Mikoto comería con Hinata ese día en la mansión principal de los Uchiha. Fugaku... Le tenía aprecio al hombre, pero llega un momento en el que debes sacrificar a tus soldados en el campo de batalla, y ese precisamente era el papel que el padre de Itachi y Sasuke tenía que desempeñar. Era un sacrificio por el bien de todos, menos el de la Hyuga.

Como siempre, enfundó su par de guantes negros, un hermoso anillo de oro de veinticuatro quilates con incrustaciones de diamantes brillaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era una joya exquisita, tenía la costumbre de quitársela antes de un asesinato, pero había un vínculo entre Fugaku y ella. Lo llevaría como símbolo de la unión que alguna vez tuvieron.

Conocía cada rincón de la mansión Uchiha, años de espionaje, años de entrar y salir a hurtadillas de la casa cuando su amo residía en aquel lugar, años conociendo los secretos mejor guardados del clan entero le servían para pasar inadvertida, como una sombra.

Un hermoso vestido negro a la altura de la rodilla, sus inseparables guantes, la peluca que usó la noche del ataque a Harper, similar al cabello de Hinata, sus gafas oscuras y cómo olvidar su bolsa con su inigualable aliada y mejor amiga, una pistola semiautomática cargada con balas calibre cuarenta y cinco… lo suficiente para matar lo que se le pare al frente.

Esperó a que Fugaku llegara a casa, sabía que Mikoto salía a cortar flores cuando tenía visitas para decorar la mesa, su esposo cuando llegaba antes de la hora del almuerzo se encerraba en su despacho hasta que la servidumbre tocaba la puerta para avisarle que ya iban a servir el almuerzo. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Ella se ocultó en una cámara contigua a la oficina. Raras veces el hombre entraba a aquel lugar. Supo que Hinata llegó porque una de sus informantes era una doméstica que ella misma mandó a infiltrarse en esa casa por órdenes de Madara. A él le gustaba tener ojos y oídos en todos lados, y vaya que era una ventaja, tenías un paso adelante de tus enemigos.

Hanare le había servido como fiel informante, fue precisamente ella quien escuchó sobre el beso de Itachi con Hinata, y sobre la unión de las empresas. Le había dado órdenes precisas de lo que iba a hacer cuando la Hyuga llegara.

Era momento de salir y enfrentar a Fugaku, el tiempo era el justo. Increíble que terminó siendo mejor asesinando personas a las que a Madara le estorbaban que haciendo su trabajo.

—Querido... —salió de su escondite con una efusividad y rodeó en un abrazo al Uchiha.

—Eres tú... —dijo en un tono impasible, dándole una media sonrisa— Dime, ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

—Está perfecta, la directora del internado donde está me ha estado llamando... —mintió para engañar a su víctima.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —el hombre se notó preocupado al oír a su interlocutora.

—Ella necesita salir de ese lugar, la psicóloga escolar dice que es inevitable que salga de allí. Está en una etapa difícil.

El teléfono celular de la mujer suena, un mensaje de Hanare, avisando que Hinata había llegado desde hace un rato. Y que se había encargado de desviarla directo a su trampa.

Se levantó con su bolso en mano, se puso de espaldas a Fugaku y sacó el arma que escondía en él. Se giró apuntando al Uchiha al corazón, éste no salía de su asombro al ver a esa persona tan conocida con esa pistola en la mano y esa sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Por favor baja esa pistola, esto no es un juego. —la mujer solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Efectivamente, querido Fugaku. Esto no es un juego. No te quiero matar, pero es la única opción para alejar a tu hijo de la mujer de tu hermano. —Un suspiro resignado escapó de los venenosos labios— Esto que estoy a punto de hacer se lo debes a tu hijo. —Sonó un clic cuando la dama ajustó la corredera del cañón.

—Lo siento Uchiha, pero hasta aquí te trajo el río. —Puso una mano en su cabeza como si hubiese recordado algo— Soy una tonta —una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios— Por cierto, antes de matarte tengo que decir algo muy gracioso. Hago esto porque soy la amante de tu hermano, lo soy desde hace más de catorce años… Y sabes, también soy quien mató a tus señores padres —comenzó a reír como desquiciada— Madara quería tomar la parte que le correspondía de la herencia, le hice ese hermoso regalo, pero todo fue en vano, el viejo infeliz lo hizo a un lado al nombrarte a ti heredero y jefe del clan en su testamento. Ahora lo que hacemos es para que él recupere lo que le pertenece. Me hubiese encantado ver sus rostros llenos de terror cuando se desplomaba el avión donde viajaban. —Dio un carraspeo— Pero bueno, no podemos disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida. Y vete tranquilo, no te preocupes, a tus nietas no les haré nada, lo juro... claro a menos que comiencen a estorbar a Madara y él me lo pida.

—Eres una loca, cómo pudiste hacer eso, maldita infeliz —dijo el hombre lanzándose hacia ella con intención de quitarle el arma— le diré a todos que…

Un disparo retumbó en el despacho, la bala silenció por completo los improperios lanzados por el hombre que poco a poco se desangraba con una profunda herida en el pecho.

—Lo siento Fugaku, no es nada personal. —Disparó unas seis veces más contra el cuerpo del hombre que se retorcía en el piso. Sepultando en la eternidad, una vez más los secretos que su nueva víctima se llevó a consigo a la tumba.

Se apresuró en salir de aquel lugar antes de que apareciera alguien y la viera junto al cadáver del gran líder Uchiha. Ahora faltaba que Hanare completara el resto del plan.

Esperó a que se armara todo el revuelo, se encontró con la sirvienta en el sótano de la casa, mientras arriba todos gritaban y corrían desesperados llamando a la policía y la ambulancia.

—Quiero que digas lo que te acabo de decir a la policía cuando te interrogue. Toma —dijo tendiéndole la pistola que utilizó envuelta en un pañuelo— Cuidado que vas a tocarla con tus manos y dañar la evidencia. Quiero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. Recuerda que gracias al amo y a mí, tienes techo, comida, atención y medicinas para la enfermedad de tu madre. Sigue siendo fiel como hasta ahora y serás bien recompensada. No me vayas a fallar, Hanare.

El tono de amenaza no pasó desapercibido para la castaña, su jefa cumplía con cada cosa que prometía. Era su deber completar la misión que le fue encomendada.

La doméstica siguiendo las instrucciones de su señora, buscó un momento en el que la Hyuga se distrajo consolando a Mikoto y guardó el arma en el bolso de la de ojos color nácar.

Los policías hacían el levantamiento del cadáver y sus preguntas frecuentes. Hanare solo decía lo que ocurrió frente a ella, que recibió a la señorita Hinata, le pidió que esperara a la dueña de casa que se encontraba en el jardín que quedaba alejado de la casa y al volver encontró a la joven junto al cadáver del señor.

Le preguntaron si había visto algún arma al momento de entrar, ella negó todo. Tal como la mujer para quien trabajaba se lo ordenó, pues estaba en juego la vida de su madre.

* * *

La noticia de que el líder del clan Uchiha había sido asesinado en la intimidad de su casa no tardó en correr como pólvora. Noticieros y medios de todo el país se abocaban hasta la residencia principal de la familia Uchiha a cubrir el suceso.

Kakashi se hallaba pasando varios canales cuando se detuvo en uno que anunciaba la muerte de alguien. Y vaya que fue una sorpresa que a la primera que ve junto a Mikoto Uchiha, está la sospechosa de su caso. El Hatake no perdió tiempo y pidió una conexión con su departamento de investigación, Hiruzen tenía que saber esto.

Movió todas sus conexiones, necesitaba unirse a la prefectura que investigaba el asesinato. No podía ser coincidencia que su sospechosa estuviera en el momento preciso del crimen, en casa de sus enemigos. Ya Tsunade no lo enredaría en sus artimañas para sabotear su caso.

Al notificarle a Mei sus hallazgos, ésta enseguida emitió una orden en conjunto con la Interpol en la que acreditaban a Kakashi Hatake como agente especial de la policía internacional, ahora trabajaría para esclarecer el hecho donde estaba implicada la sospechosa principal de un hecho similar en el Reino Unido. En tiempo récord le llegaba la aceptación del equipo japonés para unirse a sus filas.

Tsunade no tardó en enterarse de lo ocurrido, como esperaba el agente, ésta no tomó muy bien la noticia, ni el nuevo rol que tomaría Kakashi en las averiguaciones.

—Kakashi estás en un error. —La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Voy caminando hacia donde me llevan las pruebas. Y esa mujer a la que tanto proteges está metida hasta el fondo en este caso. Debo encontrar todo para encerrarla y acabar con esto. —Kakashi dejó de acomodar su indumentaria y volteó a ver a Tsunade— Entiendo que te sientas culpable por lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero no pienses que permitiré que los crímenes de Hinata Hyuga queden impunes. Que sientas culpa por ella, no la hace inocente.

Así el de cabello gris daba por zanjada la conversación con la Senju. Pronto se fue hasta la prefectura donde le tocaría trabajar. Se incorporó al equipo que realizaba los interrogatorios a los testigos y al de recolección de evidencia. La primera persona que le dieron para interrogar fue nada más y nada menos que su talón de Aquiles. Tendría el honor de interrogar a Hinata Hyuga.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa, si es el mismo hombre que fue a verme hace unos días atrás. —Inquirió Hinata con una sonrisa irónica en los labios— Así que es policía.

—Hinata Hyuga, qué bueno que nos volvamos a ver —No podían ver su boca porque siempre traía una bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro, pero allí tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

—Ya entiendo por qué estabas con Harper… me buscabas porque piensas que fui yo quien la mató. —Hinata hizo un gesto con sus dedos, simulando unas comillas— Pues qué crees Sherlock Holmes, no soy una asesina ni pienso serlo.

—Si estuviera tratando el caso de Tsunade, te aseguro que si no fuera porque te protege, estarías tras las rejas, Hyuga. —el hombre dio puso un gesto de tedio— Pero aquí estamos para investigar el asesinato de Fugaku Uchiha, quien casualmente era una persona _non grata_ para ti.

La morena se reacomodó en su asiento y miró al Hatake, retándolo con la mirada.

—No sé de qué hablas… sus empresas tienen sociedad con las de mi familia, un hecho como éste solo haría que las acciones de ambas empresas bajaran de precio en la bolsa. Además no tengo motivos para matarlo. —Hinata enarcó una ceja.

—Respuesta equivocada, Hyuga. —Kakashi le tendió una carpeta que contenía los informes con el caso de la doctora Smith. —Si te das cuenta, este folio contiene pruebas que fácilmente te adjudicarían el título de principal sospechosa del crimen de Fugaku Uchiha. Qué coincidencia que estuviese en su casa, el mismo día y a la misma hora del homicidio.

Hinata se tensó en su asiento, los ojos de la morena estaban clavados en todos los papeles que formaban parte de aquel extenso expediente. El Hatake no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de su acusada.

—Hinata, como podrás ver, yo anexo estas evidencias al caso del patriarca Uchiha, tú vas directo a la cárcel, pero como soy bueno y no me dejo llevar por las obviedades, te daré el beneficio de la duda. —la morena asintió a todo lo que dijo el policía— Por cierto, soy el Teniente Hatake Kakashi, y comando la brigada de búsqueda de la Interpol a la presunta asesina de _Lady_ Harper Smith, Duquesa de _Konohagakure._

—No tienen pruebas de que yo sea esa asesina que buscan, así que no pueden detener por falta de las mismas. —Hinata se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia— Colaboraré en todo lo que pueda con sus investigaciones, pero conozco las leyes y mis derechos, Teniente Hatake.

Hinata aceptó las condiciones del interrogatorio y respondió todo lo que sucedió. Según su versión una empleada la guio hasta un recibidor que quedaba contiguo al despacho de Fugaku Uchiha, ella se hallaba recorriendo la estancia, observando las obras de arte, luego escuchó a alguien gritando y finalmente un disparo. La Hyuga se sobresaltó al momento, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nuevamente se escucharon seis detonaciones más, esta vez seguidas.

Al percatarse que eran disparos, abrió la puerta del estudio y se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida del hombre. Luego de unos minutos llegó una sirvienta que enseguida salió en búsqueda de la esposa del occiso. Luego llegaron los demás empleados y se formó el alboroto. Veinte minutos después llegaban la policía y el forense para hacer el levantamiento del cadáver y tomar las declaraciones de los presentes. Todos los testimonios coincidían en algo, No había un arma homicida, la primera en llegar hasta la víctima fue Hinata Hyuga.

El lapso de tiempo que la doméstica tomó para ir por su señora fue de unos seis minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que la sospechosa escondiera el arma. Era muy obvia la escena, todo daba a entender que Hyuga era la asesina. Tenía un móvil, el tiempo para disparar y esconder la pistola y luego declarar como si nada. Pero a Kakashi seguían sin convencerlo esas pruebas de la escena del crimen. Eran casi perfectas. Algo mal había en todo aquello.

Le pidió someterse a una prueba para determinar presencia de elementos metálicos en sus manos, la prueba dio negativo, pero no era verídico, así que le indicó que mandara la ropa que llevaba ese día para descartar que hayan residuos de pólvora en ellos.

La voz de Tsunade daba vueltas en la cabeza del oficial, algo le empezaba a hacer dudar de la culpabilidad de Hinata Hyuga. No descansaría hasta dar definitivamente con la verdad. Se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Nada podía ser tan obvio.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Hasta aquí el día de hoy… ains ésta viene con la intención de hundir a Hinata.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Guest 1**

Holaaa… Sí sí sí, bueno, pudimos ver que la cita con Hinata se vio empañada por la aparición de la asesina que ahora la quiere culpar… Sí, Naruto y Neji ayudan a Hinata… Lo que hará Hiashi, pues tendremos que esperar un poquito más.

 **Guest 2**

Gracias por el halago. —Se sonroja— Yo también quiero que sea una realidad, la pobre merece ser feliz. Tranquila, la primera víctima ha caído, pero no precisamente en manos de Hinata, pero sí para hacerle daño a ella.

 **Guest 3**

Tranquila que la caída de Madara Uchiha y sus maldades será épica. Sí Sakura actúa mal con Itachi, pero la entiendo, siente que su mundo de ensueño se cae a pedazos y recurre a lo único que tiene para retener a Itachi, su hija. Por la loca, pues te has dado cuenta que es un personaje importante que odia a Hinata porque gracias a ella pasó a segundo plano en la vida de Madara.

 **Phamton99**

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Escribiste fantasmitaaaaaa… Chicas les presento a mi fuente de inspiración, ella está como ustedes en suspenso total. Jajajajaja no le cuento ni un spoiler jajajaja Te quiero manis, me alegra que estés por aquí.

 **Violetamonster**

Sí, lo descubriste, pero creo que era obvio. —ríe como desquiciada mientras tiene una hemorragia nasal— Sí, parece telenovela xD. Fantasmita también me lo dice… bueno aquí conocemos mejor el perfil de la asesina. A Mikoto no le dio tiempo de encarar al marido como era debido porque tuvieron que sacrificarlo en el juego de Madara. —Falta la declaración de Mikoto relatando los últimos momentos junto a Fugaku— Nos leemos pronto.

 **Ambarinski**

Me alegra que te haya gustado, también espero que sea lo primero que vuelvas a leer. Sakura ya sacó su lado malito, manipular a Itachi con la nena, típico de mujeres desesperadas porque el marido no la deje. Me da pena porque utilice a Sarada así, pero como dicen en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿O no? Con lo que dices de ser lo mejor que has leído, pues no sé, me sonrojo al leer esto, porque yo no me considero tan buena y pienso que aún me falta mucho por mejorar. De Todos modos gracias, comentarios de este tipo donde se valora el esfuerzo del escritor, me motivan para continuar en esta aventura de crear historias.

* * *

Hasta aquí el día de hoy, no olviden dejar su review/comentario… Nos leemos pronto

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	20. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

 _Moshimoshi_ , aquí estoy de nuevo _amores da minha vida_ , jajajaja como que me extrañaron. (/_\\) Disculpen si los hice esperar, pero unos pendientes me tenían ocupada. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les tengo continuación.

Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Ira**

— ¿Terminamos? —Preguntó una Hinata con un deje de fastidio en la voz. Era sospechosa, sí, pero ya no quería estar allí, no la podía detener sin pruebas. Odiaba el escrutinio del oficial Hatake cada vez que respondía algunas de sus preguntas. La analizaba, lo sabía, tenía que ser muy bueno para unirse a esta investigación, debía ser cuidadosa y que este nuevo personaje no arruinara sus planes.

Kakashi por fin le permitió retirarse, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba hablar con Neji para que se encargara de todo este nuevo problema que se les venía encima. —Rayos, ¿Dónde dejé mi cartera? —Se preguntó la Hyuga, antes de toparse con Sasuke cuando iba saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

No podía creer lo que pasó con su padre, más impactado quedó cuando vio salir a Hinata de la oficina del investigador del caso de Fugaku. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Lo miró mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor, pero al pasar junto a él se detuvo y rodeó con sus brazos al afligido Uchiha.

Lo tomó del rostro y un inaudible lo siento salió de los labios de la morena. Él nunca esperó algo así de su parte, venía conteniéndose durante el camino, así que no se pudo resistir, se derrumbó en los brazos de Hinata. La abrazó fuertemente, no lloraba, pero ese abrazo le hizo remover todo lo que llevaba dentro, no quería que lo soltara, se sintió seguro en sus brazos.

Ella no pudo reprimir sentirse abrumada, no podía negar que odiaba a Sasuke, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo seguía queriendo, era el padre de su hijo y su primer amor, quien le hizo soportar todo ese calvario por un sueño imposible a su lado, con el que tenía un vínculo que ninguna venganza podía romper. Nunca lo había visto así tan susceptible, en ese momento no se parecía al malvado hombre del que se enamoró como una tonta cuando apenas era una adolescente.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo la Hyuga en un susurro, rompiendo el abrazo que se daban. Kakashi los observaba en silencio— Todo va a estar bien. Van a dar con el responsable.

Lo soltó y prosiguió su camino, él solo se giró hacia el lugar al que ésta se dirigía, agradeciendo su apoyo y aun preguntándose qué hacía en la prefectura donde se investigaba el caso de su padre. ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo aquello?

Pasó junto al Teniente Hatake, el encargado de llevar el caso del homicidio. Había hecho un viaje hacia el interior a atender unos asuntos que Itachi le había encargado y no tenía información al respecto de lo ocurrido. Solo lo que decían las noticias e Itachi, que lo habían matado en la intimidad de su oficina. Pero al saber la descripción de la escena, no pudo evitar sentirse furioso.

Hinata había sido la primera en tener contacto con el cadáver su padre. Ella podía ser su asesina según las teorías del Hatake. Y aun así se burló de él. Le dio el pésame e incluso lo consoló siendo la sospechosa de haberlo matado, se mofó de su dolor con ese gesto. Ella era la asesina, su odio hacia él era tal que no le importó destruir a su familia. Era algo repentino, su padre no tenía enemigos, excepto los Hyuga.

Al salir de aquel lugar se dirigió hasta las oficinas de la textilera, no descansaría hasta encararla, quería que le dijera de frente si eran ciertas las sospechas de que ella era la asesina. Se montó en su _BMW_ y condujo de prisa hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando por fin se encontró a las afueras del edificio tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, miles preguntas se formulaban en su mente, sí, había hecho daño a Hinata, su padre hizo mal al inducirlo a jugar de esa forma con ella, pero, ¿Era motivo suficiente para matarlo?

Le dio un fuerte golpe al volante, algo en su interior se quebraba, estaba muy mal, ¿Su padre fue acribillado en las narices de todos y nadie supo quién fue? Algo estaba mal en todo.

* * *

Había encontrado su bolsa, por fin. Pero lo que nunca se esperó hallar dentro de esta, fue esa pistola que sostenía en sus manos. Era buena disparando, no había duda de ello, tomó entrenamiento durante un año en un campo de tiro londinense con un oficial con el que tuvo un amorío mientras buscaba información de su hijo, incluso fue antes de lo ocurrido con Harper. Conocía de armas y esa había sido disparada, por esa razón su sorpresa creció al darse cuenta que alguien con mala intención la dejó en un lugar donde ella inconscientemente dejara sus huellas dactilares.

El asesino quería una cosa, incriminarla. Y vaya que tenía gran parte del trabajo hecha, pues qué pensarían al descubrir que precisamente ella era quien poseía el arma homicida que policías buscaban desesperadamente. Tenía que deshacerse de esa cosa lo más pronto posible, tenía que ir un paso delante del asesino, quien abiertamente se había declarado como su enemigo.

Llamó a Neji, su primo enseguida acudió a su llamado, siempre que lo necesitaba él estaba allí para ella, era un alivio contar con su astucia y conocimiento de leyes y procedimientos judiciales en los que estaba segura se vería envuelta más pronto que tarde.

Él recomendó que entregara el arma a la policía, mas ella no lo creyó conveniente, tenía que existir otra manera de hacer las cosas, pues un agente de la Interpol la buscaba como sospechosa de un asesinato desde hace cinco años, formó alianza con la brigada de investigación del homicidio de Fugaku Uchiha, y el informe policial que el agente Hatake le mostró no la dejaba bien parada en esto. En pocas palabras, siendo inocente de este crimen, se hallaba acorralada en un callejón sin salida, todas las pruebas apuntarían hacia ella.

Entonces Neji le sugirió algo que posiblemente fuera estúpido, incluso ella misma lo creyó, mas no perdía nada con intentarlo cuando los medios legales le negaban por completo una salida limpia de todo aquel embrollo. Que Kami y toda deidad se apiadara de ella, pues iba a desaparecer el arma, la destruiría hasta no dejar rastro de ella sobre la faz de la tierra. Sabía que era un error, pero no se pensaba arriesgar.

Luego escuchó varios gritos de Tenten tratando de impedir la entrada de alguien a su oficina, rápidamente tomó el arma y la ocultó en una gaveta del escritorio de madera. No se podía arriesgar a que alguien la viera y comenzara a sospechar. Posiblemente Itachi sería ese que en poco tiempo mandaría por un tubo los gritos de su asistente.

* * *

Entró a aquel lugar sin pedir permiso no podía seguir con la duda y le importaba un bledo irrumpir en la privacidad de la Hyuga. Al entrar Hinata quedó erguida en su silla mirando hacia la puerta, al parecer estaba hablando con su Primo Neji, notó que ambos se callaron al sentir que iba a entrar. Sasuke entornó la mirada fulminando a la Hyuga con ésta.

—Neji por favor, déjanos solos. —Pidió la morena, el castaño asintió y salió de la oficina, no sin antes decirle que estaría alerta para lo que necesitara. La mujer solo asintió.

El Hyuga antes de salir le dio una mirada de advertencia, haciéndole saber que Hinata no estaba sola. Al quedar solos, Hinata con una serenidad que no tenía hace un momento hizo un ademán al Uchiha para que se sentara. Él no lo hizo. No necesitaba hacerlo, esperaba que su visita fuera rápida.

—Dime que no fuiste tú, Hinata. —La respiración de Sasuke cada vez se aceleraba más, estaba cargada de ira— Dime que esto no lo haces para vengarte de mí, dímelo Hinata. —Un fuerte golpe sonó al chocar uno de sus puños contra la superficie de madera.

Hinata ni se inmutó por su reacción, quizás ya estaba acostumbrada a sus arranques de ira y en ese momento era lo que más desbordaba del Uchiha.

—El Teniente Hatake te ha dicho que soy su sospechosa. —Ella se levantó y se situó frente a él.

Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y fijó su mirada en la suya, justo como hizo esa mañana en la comisaría. Esos ojos que lo atormentaban cada vez que recordaba lo estúpido que fue, lo miraban con sentimiento. Él bajó la suya, no podía sostenérsela, no podía aceptar que la misma mujer a la que más daño hizo, se compadeciera de su dolor. Ella no podía ser la asesina, ella no era así, la que él conoció no era así, se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Mírame Sasuke. —El moreno accedió a mirarla— Yo jamás lo haría. No fui quien mató a tu padre, por más que lo odiara por lo que pasó en el pasado. —Hinata acarició su pelo con una de sus manos y con la otra su rostro.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, sintió roce de esas manos. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y poso la cabeza del moreno en su pecho. Él intentaba créele, de verdad no deseaba que fuera ella la culpable, no se quería dar cuenta que fue quien la orilló a cometer un crimen.

Lo condujo hasta una de las sillas, se puso de cuclillas frente a él quien tenía la mirada empañada. No era fácil cargar el dolor que llevaba dentro. Necesitaba hallar al asesino, no descansaría hasta dar con ese desgraciado, o desgraciada… por su mente cruzó una imagen de la Hyuga acribillando a su padre.

¿Sería capaz? Él no lo creía, pero… todo apuntaba que sí. Si tan solo pudieran dar con una pista que le rectificara que Hinata era inocente se quitaría todas esas cosas de la cabeza. Ella decía que no, pero podía estar mintiendo, y en eso Sasuke sabía que se había vuelto buena gracias a él, fue su mentor. Necesitaba averiguar por qué estaba en casa de sus padres el día del asesinato. ¿Qué tenían que hablar ella y su madre? ¿Por qué Hatake mencionó que la Hyuga era la principal sospechosa? ¿Cuáles eran los motivos de peso para creerlo?

Necesitaba más respuestas de las que llegó buscando, al parecer algo escapaba de su conocimiento, algo que nadie quería decirle, ¿Qué ocultaban? ¿Por qué el Teniente Kakashi no fue claro al respecto? Solo una persona en ese momento podía aclarar sus dudas y era precisamente su madre, la persona que citó a la posible asesina de su padre.

—Tengo que irme, hay cosas que no tengo claras y sé que tú como Hatake no las vas a aclarar. Ocultas demasiadas cosas. —Dio un largo suspiro— no puedo creer en ti, por lo menos no hasta que todo esto se aclare. —Tenía que averiguar la verdad— Porque júralo Hinata Hyuga, si eres responsable de esto no voy a descansar hasta que pagues por ello… —su mirada pronto se tornó más oscura de lo habitual, si ella era la asesina, podía jurar que el Sasuke que conoció no se parecería en nada en el que se convertiría por vengar la muerte de su progenitor.

Salió hecho una furia, por un momento llegó a creer en esa mirada llena de pena por su dolor, luego recordó el odio que le profesaba esa mujer que una vez amó y no pudo caer en su engaño. Intentaba manipularlo, desviar su atención y no lo iba a permitir. El Uchiha tenía metido entre ceja y ceja que tenía que averiguar cuáles eran aquellos motivos que el policía no le quiso dar, Esperaba encontrar una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Itachi jamás imaginó verla allí, ¿En qué momento había regresado? Eso fue lo que se preguntó al ver a Sakura. Pero lo que ansiaba desesperadamente era que Sarada llegara con ella, necesitaba sentir a su hija cerca en ese momento donde el dolor lo consumía.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó y lloró a su lado, le estaba brindando su apoyo incondicional a pesar de todo, había vuelto de donde quiera que estaba oculta para acompañarlo en este momento tan duro. Y cómo no, si Fugaku era como un padre para la Haruno. Lo menos que podía hacer era estar presente para acompañarlo hasta su última morada. Quizás eso ocasionara un acercamiento entre Itachi y ella para que su relación mejorara.

Era un pensamiento egoísta por parte de la cabellos rosados, pero no podían culparla, quizás era una señal para que su familia nuevamente se reuniera de nuevo.

Fueron a casa de Mikoto, ella estaba encerrada en uno de los recibidores. No quería que nadie se le acercara, a la Haruno se le encogió el corazón, debía ser horrible perder a su compañero de vida de esa forma tan cruel, la ojos verdes le aterraba el solo pensar que le pasara eso alguna vez con Itachi.

El mayor de los hermanos tuvo que salir rápido para realizar los trámites para el acto funerario. Tenía casi dos día de la muerte de Fugaku y el cuerpo de investigación aún no daba el cuerpo del líder del clan, pues al ser un caso tan delicado se llevaría su tiempo en recolectar evidencia, algún rastro de _ADN_ , por si intentó de alguna forma defenderse de su atacante.

Sakura se quedó intentando que Mikoto saliera de su encierro, por suerte Hanare, una de las domésticas estaba cerca, se quedó observándola, según lo que dijo Itachi fue una de las personas que encontró el cuerpo de Itachi, ¿Quién había sido la otra persona? Se acercó, la mujer al verla se sobresaltó. Era como si la hubiesen atrapado en algo, la Haruno entornó los ojos, algo sabía esa mujer.

Quiso preguntarle algo, pero la inesperada llegada de Sasuke, aplazó sus planes para interrogar a la sirvienta que llevaba unos cuantos años trabajando para la familia principal del clan Uchiha. Por esta vez solo le pidió que buscara té de hierbas para los señores, pues intuyó que Mikoto le abriría la puerta a su hijo.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazar a su cuñado, tantas cosas que habían vivido, eran familia y por mucho que se mostrara fuerte, sabía que por dentro estaba tan abatido como Itachi. Esa máscara que había creado no funcionaba con ella. Él correspondió el abrazo y preguntó por Sarada. Ella solo dijo que estaba bien, que estaba en un lugar seguro donde no recibiría este golpe tan duro para la familia. Era una niña, no quería exponerla al circo que pronto formaría parte del funeral.

Preguntó a Sakura dónde se hallaba su madre, por lo que la rosada pudo intuir, le urgía hablar con la matriarca, Haruno no dudó decirle que se encontraba encerrada en aquella sala sin dejar entrar a nadie y esperaba fervientemente que sí le abriera a él. Necesita alimentarse y descansar, las horas próximas serían críticas para todos.

* * *

Buscó a su madre justo donde Sakura le dijo, le debía una explicación de lo sucedido en aquella casa, mas nunca esperó tal recibimiento de su madre. Ella abrió, Sasuke la abrazó, se acompañaron en su dolor, pero de un momento a otro ella simplemente lo alejó con furia. En medio de su llanto vio como levantó su mano, fue como en cámara lenta, no supo el porqué de la acción de su madre, lo que sí supo fue la intensidad del golpe que recibió en la mejilla y resonó por toda la estancia.

Su madre, la mujer más pacífica y serena que había conocido en su vida, le había propinada una fuerte bofetada. Su mejilla ardía. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona golpeada, el moreno sintió cómo su pálida piel hormigueaba y seguramente se tornaba roja por la intensidad del golpe. En los ojos de Mikoto muchas emociones se dibujaban, rabia, dolor, tristeza, decepción. ¿Por qué lo veía de aquella forma? ¿Qué había hecho para recibir semejante trato por parte de la única mujer en el mundo que amaba por encima de todo?

Sin quedarse con la duda le preguntó qué sucedía con ella, entendía que sufría con la muerte de su padre, pero él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No tenía que pagar su ira con él. Mikoto recorrió la sala de un lado a otro como pensando en cómo decir algo al moreno, pero sin saber cómo empezar.

Sus manos se cerraron formando un par de puños de los que la mujer sacaba valor para dirigirse a su hijo. Sasuke nunca esperó que su madre gritara aquello. Lo llamó asesino, lo culpó de la muerte de su padre, le dijo que por culpa de sus errores del pasado, Fugaku Uchiha estaba muerto y quizás haya sido precisamente él quien originó toda esta tragedia.

Él continuaba sin entender nada, ¿Errores del pasado? —Pensó el pelinegro— ¿Acaso se refería a lo que hizo con Hinata? Si era así, entonces había sido ella la causante de la desgracia y el dolor en su familia. Su furia se desató y empezó a lanzar improperios en contra de la Hyuga, improperios que pronto su madre acalló con otro certero golpe en la otra mejilla. Lo que vino a continuación sí lo sorprendió sobremanera, nunca esperó escuchar aquello de los labios de la Uchiha.

Ella había dicho que el mismo Fugaku había buscado su muerte al arrebatar de los brazos de Hinata al hijo de ambos. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que decía la afligida mujer. ¿Un hijo suyo? Debía ser un error, Hinata no podía haber quedado embarazada, ¿Y qué tenía que ver su padre en todo aquello? Sintió que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor así que cayó al piso, estaba abrumado, Hinata jamás mencionó algo de un hijo. Si era cierto ¿Por qué no lo buscó? Su madre se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que es difícil de entender, pero, es cierto… esa muchacha con la que jugaste quedó embarazada. —Mikoto tapó su cara con ambas manos, necesitaba sacar a la luz todos aquellos secretos— El crápula de tu padre y Hisui Hyuga, esa despreciable mujer que no merece ser llamada madre, confabularon para quitarle su bebé, tu hijo, Sasuke. Ellos destruyeron la vida de esa muchacha, la mataron en vida arrancándole lo más preciado en la vida de una mujer.

—Pero, ¿Por qué papá nunca me dijo nada? Debe ser una confusión. —Sasuke no podía salir de su asombro.

—No, Sasuke, no es ninguna confusión, todo es tan cierto como que tu padre ahora esté muerto ¿Y sabes por qué? Por querer jugar con las vidas de las personas. —Mikoto lloraba desconsolada— Él se interpuso en el camino de Hinata, le hizo tanto daño que al final cosechó lo mismo que sembró, odio y muerte.

—Fue ella quien mató a mi padre, tiene que pagar por esto madre… no puede quedar así. —la Uchiha tomó en rostro de su hijo en sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No tienes nada que reprocharle, aunque todo diga que es la sospechosa del asesinato de Fugaku no hay nada concreto. —Mikoto tomó las manos de su hijo, era increíble lo que iba a decir, pero ¿Qué podían esperar de una mujer que sufrió todo lo que ella? La compadecía— Te contaré algo, cuando supieron de su embarazo su madre la encerró en un manicomio para ocultar su estado, le quitaron a su hijo y lo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Dime Sasuke —inquirió la mujer— ¿Tienes motivos para reprocharle su manera de proceder? Tú fuiste el primero en dañarla, tú la convertiste en una posible asesina, tú al entrar en su vida la destinaste a sufrir de la manera más vil. ¿Te sientes con el derecho de exigir venganza cuando fuiste quien la convirtió en lo que es?

El Uchiha se recostó en el regazo de su madre y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, en efecto, no tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada, él la había convertido en lo que es. Él, su padre y la madre de ella le habían hecho tanto daño que ahora entendía el odio detrás de sus acciones. Merecía que lo despreciara, fue él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien inició esa cadena de sucesos que terminaron en aquel trágico desenlace para su clan. Esa era la venganza de Hinata, destruirlos a todos.

Y la revelación de que tenía un hijo. En parte lo alegró, un poco de luz detrás de tanta oscuridad. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Qué hicieron con su hijo Fugaku y la madre de Hinata? Tenía que buscarla de nuevo, tenía que hacerle saber que ya sabía de la existencia de su hijo y exigirle una explicación de porqué no lo buscó para ayudarla a dar con su paradero, tenía que empezar a enmendar los errores del pasado. Recuperar la vida que le robaron, porque así se sintió, como si un pedazo de su historia fue arrancado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

—Neji, tengo miedo. —Hinata estaba desesperada, ella no había matado al Uchiha, pero Hatake la llamó para decirle que le ordenaban de Interpol anexar su expediente por asesinato al caso de Fugaku, le informaba por su amistad con Tsunade, pues sabía qué significaba aquello, estaba perdida, pronto irían a detenerla por ser la presunta responsable del crimen. ¿Y si ordenaban revisar entre sus cosas y encontraban el arma con sus huellas? ¿Y si habían más pruebas que la incriminaran?

—Hinata, cálmate, cualquier cosa ya llevaron tu ropa a examinar, estamos cien por ciento seguros que no encontrarán rastro de pólvora porque tú no disparaste. Ese es un punto a favor en tu defensa. —El Hyuga estaba impasible, si Hinata se descontrolaba sería peor, tenían que tomar las cosas con calma.

—No quiero ir a la cárcel, sabes lo que pasaría si descubren lo del fraude que estoy haciendo con las empresas Uchiha. Si no voy presa por asesinato lo haré por robo y estafa. —Caminaba de un lado a otro, necesitaba salir ilesa de todo aquello, no podía permitir que sus planes se vinieran abajo, menos ahora que tendría a la policía pisándole los talones.

Neji se fue dejándola en solitario en aquella oficina. Sacó el arma de la gaveta donde la había escondido bajo llave. Necesitaba hacer un trato con alguien que sabía no estaba cien por ciento seguro de su caso. El oficial Hatake por algo no había incluido su expediente en el caso, ahora lo hacía por órdenes superiores que no podía pasar por alto. Su primo le sugirió deshacerse del arma, pero, y si era una clave para encontrar a su dueño.

Hablaría con Tsunade, necesitaba a ese agente para saber de dónde provino esa pistola, era alguien capacitado para esa labor y quizás su último recurso. Debía demostrar su inocencia pero no cometiendo estupideces como destruir evidencias que podrían ayudarla a salir de ese problema en el que estaba metida.

Recibió un mensaje de Itachi, se estaba encargando de los preparativos para el velorio y la cremación del padre, Tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarlo, pero no lo hizo. Odiaba a Fugaku Uchiha por ser uno de los principales responsables de arruinarle la vida, pero no quería su muerte. Su mayor deseo era que sufriera en vida lo que ella. Quitarle todo lo que su familia construyó en generaciones, verlo en la más miserable pobreza, incluso verlo al borde de la locura y humillarlo al verlo pedir perdón por sus pecados, pero alguien más decidió no permitirle ese placer de verlo arrastrado ante ella suplicando misericordia.

Ese mismo alguien que se proponía quitarla de la jugada, enseguida vino a su mente la única persona que quería destruirla, Madara Uchiha. Ese hombre le causaba el mismo asco que su hermano. Desde que lo conoció no se cansó de atormentarla, incitándola a que fuera su mujer. Era un hombre cruel sin escrúpulos, capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería y su visita de hace unos días le dejó claro que continuaba deseándola a ella.

Si su obsesión era tan grande como lo imaginaba, estaba comenzando sospechar que ese hombre era incluso capaz de haber matado a su propio hermano con tal de hundirla y obligarla a buscarlo a él. Doblegarla, eso era lo que buscaba ese infeliz, pero no se dejaría. Ella se resistiría y lucharía con uñas y dientes con tal de no darle el gusto. Prefería ir a la cárcel a convertirse en la mujer de Madara.

* * *

El moreno arremetía contra todo lo que hallaba a su paso, no era posible que no podía comunicarse con esa infeliz, había asesinado a su hermano a sangre fría y ni siquiera le notificó, esa zorra pronto sabría quién era él. La castigaría de la peor manera en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima. No, no estaba así porque hubiese matado a su hermano, no. Estaba así porque había hecho todo para que Hinata, su mujer, fuera a la cárcel. No podía seguir confiando en esa estúpida que se dejaba llevar por los celos.

Era todo lo que esa mujerzuela tenía, celos de su Hime, porque ocupaba un lugar importante en su vida, un lugar que la dejaba a ella fuera de su vida, su cama y sus planes para futuro. Tenía que haberla matado hace mucho tiempo. Desde que mató a sus padres, pero fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo útil que sería eliminando a sus enemigos dentro de sus turbios negocios. No le temblaba el pulso para matar, no le tenía miedo a la muerte, más bien disfrutaba sentirse Dios.

Si había matado a su propio hijo cuando se lo ordenó, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Para eso tampoco le tembló el pulso. En ese momento tuvo que vislumbrar que su lucidez y su obsesión con él, era peor que la suya con Hinata ¿Qué madre se deshacía de su hijo por la petición del padre? Estaba loca. Debía finalizar con todo aquello, tenía que terminar de algún modo y ese era uno que su amante conocía a la perfección, la muerte. Si seguía actuando por impulso sus planes se irían al demonio y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Ahora debía poner su mejor cara de hermano sufrido, las cámaras de los medios tenían que captar el dolor que generaba perder a su hermano mayor. Tendría que hacerle una visita personal a Hanare para saber qué sucedía en casa de su difunto pariente, no podía fiarse de su enloquecida amante.

Como lo sospechó, en su familia se había formado el revuelo, Sakura estaba en casa atendiendo a Mikoto, Madara rio con sorna, esa infeliz no merecía formar parte de su familia. En qué había pensado su sobrino al meterla en la familia. Era una lambiscona de primera que ahora lo chantajeaba con una pequeña mocosa que ni siquiera era suya. Se creía que tenía a los Uchiha ganados con esa sonrisa y por ser la madre de la heredera de la familia. Realmente no tenía nada, lo irritaba sobremanera que se creyera tan importante para el clan con esa bastarda. Pensaba que iba a permitir que su linaje se mezclara con sangre tan corriente como la de esa americana.

Por eso se deshizo de su hijo. Sarada, esa pequeña era su boleto a Hinata, y ese secreto solo lo sabían dos personas en el mundo. Pronto solo quedaría una, él. Sakura le sonrió con calidez al verlo. Si supiera que pronto esa sonrisa e imagen de madre perfecta y feliz se borraría, le divertía jugar con la vida de las personas, mucho a decir verdad.

—Madara, Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Es una lástima que sea en un momento como este. —Él le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo sonrojar a la Haruno. La mujer no podía negar que el tío de su marido era un hombre muy apuesto. Lástima que ninguna mujer lo haya atrapado aún porque si no estuviera empecinada a estar junto a Itachi, Madara sería un gran partido.

—No tanto como debería, Sakura. Y tienes razón, es terrible lo que sucedió. —el Uchiha pronto cambió su semblante a uno más sombrío que asustó a la cabello rosa. Ese hombre era intimidante.

Itachi entraba en el lugar, mientras el Uchiha mayor seguía su camino, saludó a su sobrino que recién entraba al lugar y antes de salir dirigió su penetrante mirada a Sakura, le dio una última sonrisa que desconcertó a la Haruno e hizo que un frío recorriera su espina dorsal. Era el más extraño de los Uchiha.

Luego de unos minutos Itachi se preguntaba qué había detrás de ese último gesto de su tío, su mujer se encontraba igual de aturdida, pánico fue lo que se implantó en la mujer, pudo ver en los ojos oscuros de Uchiha Madara maldad pura. Era bueno que su Sarada no estuviera en aquel lugar, hasta ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haber regresado.

Abrazó a Itachi, necesitaba los brazos de su marido, necesitaba sentir su aroma, sentirlo cerca, que supiera que era ella y no la Hyuga quien estaba con él. Que se diera cuenta quién siempre iba a estar a su lado. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazada al Uchiha, lo único que interrumpió su momento fue nuevamente la presencia del tío de éste.

—Moriré de diabetes con tanta dulzura… no creo que sea el momento para andar con esas estupideces. —Sonrió viendo la patética escena, ya entendía por qué su sobrino se había fijado en su mujer, a veces la actitud de la Haruno podía ser empalagosa, cuando Hinata era todo lo contrario.

—Tío, ella solo me está mostrando su apoyo. —Itachi permanecía serio, su tío fue el único que nunca aceptó a Sakura como parte de la familia, decía que era indigna de llevar el apellido Uchiha. Quizás eran los prejuicios sociales, Madara siempre la vio como un bicho raro por ser americana, y no pertenecer a una familia de alcurnia tan longeva como la suya.

* * *

Hinata iba de salida hacia su apartamento, le había pedido a Tenten que consiguiera el número de Tsunade Senju, su asistente era muy eficiente, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, le estaba enviando todos los medios de contacto con la mujer. La necesitaba para arreglar su problema. Tecleaba en su Smartphone un mensaje para la rubia, cuando Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la metió de manera atropellada en el ascensor que en ese momento se abrió.

Intentó zafarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella, le recordó la vez que se vieron el día que regresó a Japón.

—No tienes algo que decirme, Hinata. —Su voz era hosca. Y su agarre cada vez más fuerte alrededor de su cintura. Ella tragó largo. Sus ojos la estudiaban con pericia, estaba nerviosa, él lo sabía.

—No sé de qué hablas, estás tomado, hueles a alcohol. —Seguía intentando soltarse, pero él seguía atento a ella.

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste lo de nuestro hijo? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —Hinata se quedó sin aliento, nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras de su boca. — ¿Por qué no respondes a mis pregunta? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a saberlo?

Simplemente se quedaron observándose mutuamente, él preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza de la de ojos luna, en cambio ella, se preguntaba cómo el Uchiha se había enterado. Llegaron al edificio y él la soltó. La dejó que se recompusiera, estaba en shock.

Se sentaron en el sofá, el lugar había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, ahora sí parecía habitado por alguien. Ella se fue hasta el mini bar y se sirvió una copa de coñac. Se tomó todo de un tirón, lo necesitaba para armarse de valor y poner las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

— ¿Sabes también que Hanabi se hizo pasar por mí? ¿Qué fue ella quien me traicionó y junto con mi madre me encerraron? No escuché nada referente a ella en lo que contaste… ¿Sabes que ella es tan responsable de la desaparición de nuestro hijo como Fugaku, Hisui? —Hinata poco a poco perdía la calma, cada vez que recordaba su desgraciado pasado le hervía la sangre del coraje que sentía. Y teniendo al causante del mismo frente a ella no hacía más que empeorar su humor. Terminó lanzando contra la pared la copa que nuevamente había llenado del líquido ambarino.

Ese día no podía ser peor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hasta aquí lo dejo, ya me empiezan a doler los ojos, estos días de trasnocho y estar pegada a la pantalla del computador en el PS, AI e ID me empieza a pasar factura. He hecho la mitad del capítulo hoy. Gracias por esperar a esta loca. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Guest 1**

Holaaa, aquí está la continuación. Jajajaja la asesina, ya descubriremos más adelante quién es.

 **Amy23**

Olá! Obrigado por ler, não sabe o feliz que me faz seu comentário. Ainda mais que os leitores fiquem prendido da minha história. Sim, entendo perfeitamente sua posição não é fácil sair do que comumente lemos, também sou mais do SasuHina, mas quis fazer algo bem diferente e escolhi meu segundo casal favorito, o ItaHina para fazer este fanfic. Você não vai ficar triste, também vou incluir um pouquinho do SasuHina no passado e no presente, este vai ser um enredo do coração da nossa Hinata Hyuga. Espero voltar a ler seus comentários por aqui. Um beijo.

 **Ambarinski**

Ahhhh qué alegría —Salta como niña— Bueno pues lo de sus nietas te tendrás que esperar a ver. Y sí pobre Hina, pero algo se trae entre manos para zafarse de ir a la cárcel, espero…

 **Violetamonster**

Cada vez que leo tus comentarios siento que hablo con alguna de mis mejores amigas jajajaja. Lo de arrestarla, hay posibilidad de hacerlo. Efectivamente a Madara no le va a gustar y ya tiene preparado algo para su amante, no quisiera estar en el pellejo de la pobre. Itachi aún no sabe la parte de que ella es la sospechosa, no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá. Sasuke en este momento carga un sinfín de emociones y su cabeza está algo confundida.

PD: jajajaja esa fue mi parte favorita al escribir hfkjfhdsfhaskjfhjdf

 **¿Jedy o Jesy? xD**

Aquí la conti… lo de las niñas… pues ya hoy supimos algo por parte de Madara… ¿Será verdad eso que dice? Hay que seguir leyendo…

 **Guest 2**

Aquí pudimos ver parte de la versión de Sasuke, Itachi aún no sabe que Hinata es la sospechosa ni tampoco se imagina el culebrón que traen desde el pasado ella y Sasuke. La muerte de Fugaku fue muy rápida, lo sé, pero para la amante de Madara en su obsesión con el Uchiha actuó de forma impulsiva al cometer el crimen porque quería sacar del camino de su amo a la Hyuga.

El encuentro con Mikoto el día anterior aún es un misterio, pero efectivamente, él no sabía nada solo aquí pudimos ver que solo dos personas conocen la verdad al cien por ciento.

 **Guest 3**

Sé a la historia que te refieres, un gran libro que cualquier amante a la lectura debe tener en su biblioteca. Y tienes razón, se asemeja a la historia de Edmundo Dantés, espero también darle un final grandioso como nuestro querido conde.

 **Guest 4**

Con paciencia se llega lejos en esta vida, en este caso historia. Ya estoy de vuelta y qué creen semana libre, dedicada a escribir y descubrir más secretos de esta historia. —Yupiiii \o/— Disfruta de esta parte, la corté allí porque la espalda y la vista no me daban para más.

* * *

Bien _meus_ _mais_ _grandes amores_ , hasta aquí el día de hoy… durante el transcurso de la semana nos seguiremos leyendo.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	21. Hinata (4)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaaa, sé que me extrañaron, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta. Aquí les dejo con nuestra protagonista. Nos leemos al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **HINATA (4)**

Sasuke simplemente quedó frío ante la nueva revelación. Que Hanabi, su prometida, la mujer con la que pensaba compartir su vida y formar su familia también estaba envuelta en todo aquello, imposible Hinata debía estar mintiendo, sí era eso, ella no quería que él fuera feliz. Estaba todo claro, seguía queriendo dañarlo. Hanabi jamás le mentiría en algo tan importante. Ella sabía lo que hubo con Hinata porque él se lo contó, antes de eso la Hyuga menor no sabía nada.

—Lo dudas ¿Verdad? —una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de la morena— Eres un títere de esa víbora, te supo engañar muy bien —siguió sonriendo, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa incrédula ante la imagen del Uchiha, su hermana era hábil manipulando a la gente, no se lo podía negar— nunca te han dicho que no debes confiar en las aguas mansas, y Hanabi, cariño, lo es y también de las más turbias.

Él la tomó del brazo y la apretó fuerte, quiso imponerse como lo hizo antes alguna vez. Pero era en vano, Hinata hace mucho tiempo le perdió el miedo. No podía creer que incluso llegó a sentir pena por él. Siempre sería el mismo de antaño, por más que dijera que ha cambiado, siempre quedarán rastros del que alguna vez fue. El agarre comenzaba a causar un fuerte dolor en su antebrazo, mas no se inmutó.

—No te dije nada porque no mereces nada de mí, ni siquiera el hijo que te di. Solo fuiste un simple donante de semen, porque para padre de mi hijo nunca estarías a la altura. —Hinata tiró fuerte y logró soltarse— Y de buscarte, sí lo hice, como una tonta que aún guardaba la esperanza de formar una familia contigo. Pero ¿Con qué crees que me encontré? —Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica y la voz impregnada del más puro reproche— Ya me habías reemplazado con Karin Uzumaki, la misma que no tardaste en botar como un trapo sucio unos meses después. Porque es lo único que sabes hacer con las mujeres, usarlas y botarlas.

—Yo no sabía que me habías buscado —Sasuke apretó los puños, estaba tenso eran demasiadas cosas para un mismo día— Lo de Karin fue algo sin importancia, además fuiste tú quien me mandó al demonio, ¿O no recuerdas como me amenazaste para que me alejara de ti?

Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer que ese monigote que tenía en frente era el mismo que años atrás la despreció, humilló e hizo sufrir mientras mendigaba un poco de amor. De nada valía querer aclararle que nunca le dijo nada, que todo fue obra de Santa Hanabi que se encargó de joderle la vida por la rabia que le causaba que fuera la hija mayor, heredera de las dos familias.

—No recuerdo la amenaza que te hice, quizás sería bueno que me refresques la memoria. —El Uchiha se tensó más al escuchar eso, por lo visto no era nada grato recordar la cosa con la que lo amenazó Hanabi.

—No te hagas la estúpida que sabes muy bien que me amenazaste con decirle a mi padre que utilizaba algunos enlaces de la empresa para lavar dinero proveniente de los negocios turbios de Madara. —Hinata sonrió, esa parte no la sabía. ¿Cómo diablos se enteraría Hanabi de aquello? —Sabías que si llegaba a oídos de mi padre que tuve que ver con la trata de blancas y tráfico de armas me desheredaba. Y si llegaba a oídos de la prensa, la empresa de la familia se iba al demonio por mi culpa. Deja el maldito juego de una vez por todas.

Las carcajadas de la Hyuga no se hicieron esperar, esta nueva información la tenía que investigar a fondo y explotarla a su beneficio, de algo le tenía que servir, en especial para frenar a Madara y su insistencia.

—Con que era eso —la Hyuga siguió carcajeándose— Ya casi ni lo recordaba. —Recobró la compostura y miró al Uchiha con malicia— Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca es tarde para cumplir las amenazas.

—Eso es cosa del pasado. —poco a poco se acercaba más a ella, Hinata daba pasos hacia atrás, el Uchiha la miraba con odio después de decirle aquello.

Los pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta que daba a la terraza, necesitaba zafarse de él, se sintió acorralada. La tomó del cuello y empezó a apretar fuerte, a Hinata le empezaba a faltar el aire, ese maldito volvió a hacer lo mismo que tantas veces en el pasado le hizo cada vez que lo molestaba.

—Dime Hinata, no crees que podría poner fin a tu miserable existencia si llego a ejercer un poco más de presión. Así jamás podrías hablar de lo que sabes. —La Hyuga se agarraba de las manos que rodeaban su cuello, pero ni aun así se inmutó.

El Uchiha estaba tan centrado en lo que hacía que no notó siquiera que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dieron paso a una tercera persona.

—Mátame maldito infeliz, vamos hazlo —El Uchiha continuaba forcejeando con Hinata quien intentaba ganar tiempo para que quien quiera que hubiese llegado le ayudase.

—Uchiha Sasuke, por favor suelte a la señorita. —dijo un hombre de pelo gris con un arma apuntando hacia el moreno. Junto a él estaban Tsunade y Tenten que observaban aterradas la escena protagonizada por la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

Sasuke la soltó y se giró lentamente hacia los recién llegados con las manos en alto. El Hatake seguía apuntando al moreno, que en su mirada se notaba que estaba fuera de sí. Hinata tosió y se desplomó hasta el suelo por el largo rato que las manos del Uchiha le negaron el flujo del oxígeno.

El oficial se acercó a la morena y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sasuke estaba furioso, Kakashi esperaba que la información que le dio al Uchiha no fuera la causante por la que casi le revientan el cuello a la Hyuga. Tsunade se acercó a ellos para ver qué sucedía con la chica.

Hina no hizo más que pedirle a Sasuke que se fuera, no lo quería cerca, por poco la mata, resulta que estaba más loco de lo que llegó a pensar. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que supiera nada de su hijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, alguien le había dicho sobre eso y posiblemente fue Tsunade.

El moreno salió hecho una furia, no sin antes darle una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, menos a Hinata.

—Es una suerte que llegáramos justo a tiempo, unos minutos más y encontramos tu cadáver. —Kakashi ayudó a la morena a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Esperó a que se recompusiera y enseguida sin más preámbulos fue al grano, — ¿Por qué le pediste a Tsunade que intercediera por ti? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La Hyuga le alegró que fuera directo, las cosas tenían que hacerse de esa manera, de verdad esperaba que con lo que iba a hacer no firmara su sentencia de muerte. Buscó entre su bolsa, y sacó un arma envuelta en un pañuelo, Tsunade y Kakashi se sorprendieron al ver el objeto. Hinata le dijo que reamente necesitaba su ayuda.

El Hatake no podía creer lo que veía, esa posiblemente era la misma pistola con la que le dispararon a Fugaku Uchiha y su sospechosa se la estaba entregando, esto lo convencía que algo que no estaba bien en todo esto, si bien no encontraron rastro de pólvora en las manos o ropas de Hinata, no quería decir que no fuera culpable, pero el que le diera el arma homicida le hacía dudar de las hipótesis que apuntaban hacia la mujer que tenía en frente.

¿Sería un truco para parecer inocente? La desconfianza formaba parte del trabajo a diario del hombre de cabello gris, los inocentes podían parecer culpables y viceversa. ¿Era ese el caso de la Hyuga? Escuchó atentamente todo lo dicho por ésta, cómo al revisar su cartera se topó con la sorpresa de que había un arma y sospechaba que alguien quería hacerla como la asesina.

El punto de todo aquello era que Kakashi investigara de dónde salió aquella arma. Quién era su dueño, lote de distribución, serial, todo lo que pudiera encontrar, aunque al escuchar sobre tráfico de armas por parte de Sasuke, tuvo miedo que esa maldita cosa estuviese implicada en otras cosas, como por ejemplo "Caso Harper". Solo serviría para hundirla.

El Hatake aceptó ayudarla de manera independiente, sin meter los organismos para los que trabajaba en medio. Se dijo que era momento de hacer las cosas a su modo, pues mientras seguía los protocolos solo se había estancado en un mismo sitio, sería bueno intentar un método diferente a los estándares de la London Criminal Agency, Interpol o el nuevo departamento de criminalística al que formaba parte. Con un apretón de manos aceptó la propuesta de Hinata Hyuga, era hora de poner capítulo final a muchas cosas, entre ellas el supuesto asesinato de Harper Smith.

La morena no podía estar más de acuerdo, de una vez por todas tenían que aclarar todo este asunto. Confiaba en la astucia del Hatake, si pudo averiguar tanto de su vida que era tan hermética como una _ziploc_ , podía ayudarla a descubrir quién era el infeliz que la quería tras las rejas pagando por sus crímenes.

* * *

El funeral de Fugaku Uchiha no había sido lo que esperaba, Sakura, esa víbora manipuladora no se despegaba de su hombre ni un segundo... Itachi, ¿Realmente era su hombre? No, apartó ese pensamiento. Pero le daba rabia ver a la Haruno pegada como lapa, ella también quería estar con él, acompañarlo en su dolor.

Pero qué estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Esa calidez que sentía en el pecho, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, y las ganas incontrolables de lanzarse encima de Itachi cada vez que lo veía, no eran normales en una mujer que solo lo utilizaba para un fin. De a poco se daba cuenta que el Uchiha sin pensarlo de un momento a otro, se colaba en sus sueños, pensamientos y en su corazón. Eran celos lo que sentía cuando veía a la rosada de su brazo, apoyada en su pecho, el mismo en el que descansaba después de que le hiciera el amor —sí porque él podía ser muy apasionado, pero nada en comparación a tener solo sexo, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, él literalmente le hacía el amor, como ningún hombre lo hizo— o simplemente donde se recostaba para oírle los latidos del corazón mientras hablaban tranquilos de su día a día.

¿Qué era esa sensación de pertenencia que le generaba Itachi Uchiha? Ni siquiera con Sasuke llegó a sentir algo similar. Y él era la única referencia que tenía del amor… ¿Sería que nunca amó realmente? Que ese sentimiento que florecía en su pecho era verdadero amor… y si lo era, tenía que renunciar a él, por una venganza. La misma que se juró doce años atrás. Comenzó a sentir una opresión en el corazón de solo pensar en dañar a Itachi. Sería capaz de vengarse de Sasuke sin hacerle daño al hombre del que de a poco se daba cuenta, se volvió vital para vivir.

Soplaban vientos de invierno a las afueras de la funeraria, no soportó continuar viendo a la mujer que según su subconsciente era suyo, así que salió al jardín al que daba una de las capillas. No faltaría mucho para que Itachi supiera que ella era la sospechosa de asesinar a su padre, la odiaría como nunca ha odiado a nadie. Ella sería la causante de su dolor y desgracias…

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos y temores que no sintió cuando alguien llegó, la tomó de la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, era él, Itachi. Podía reconocer su olor, sus manos, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Su cuerpo ya lo reconocía. Se abrazó a sí misma y juntó sus manos con las de él. Comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su hombro. No lo pudo resistir y se giró para verlo, lo abrazó.

—Gracias por estar aquí —hizo una pausa, tomó ambas manos de la Hyuga y se las llevó hasta los labios repartiendo dulces besos llenos de amor— aunque no estés todo el tiempo a mi lado. Significa mucho para mí. —Hinata sintió que algo en su interior se derretía.

Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que no quería soltarse nunca, en ese lugar se sentía segura… pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que la señalara, acusara y terminara odiándola, no pudo reprimir que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus opalinos ojos. Dolía imaginar cómo sería su rechazo cuando supiera toda su verdad, la razón por la que se acercó a él, su venganza… jamás creería que realmente sentía un afecto indescriptible, difícil de explicar.

Itachi pudo notar como sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa, no dudó en hacer que lo mirara, sin pensarlo dos veces la besó con ternura, ella le quería, y ese sentimiento recién descubierto le hacía darse de bruces pues, no quería sentir, pero era tan bonita la forma en que su corazón latía desbocado solo con sentirlo cerca. Se sentía viva, como nunca.

Él pegó sus frentes e inhaló su aroma, con los ojos cerrados, como grabándola en su memoria, como ella lo tenía en la suya.

—Nunca me dejes por favor, no podría soportarlo. —Hinata se sorprendió con aquella confesión, no pudo más que darle una imperceptible sonrisa y negar con la cabeza. Mintiendo porque sabía que Kakashi ya había anexado su caso al expediente del caso de Fugaku, pronto la arrestarían por ser la sospechosa con más base para matarlo.

Continuaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, en un silencio reconfortante, no era incómodo, al contrario, en ese cálido abrazo se decían lo que con palabras aún no, que se amaban por encima de todo y todos.

—Tengo que volver adentro. —Dijo un Itachi no muy convencido de abandonar los brazos de su amada, pero sabiendo que era su deber.

—Ve tranquilo, yo estaré aquí un rato más. —Aprovechó que aún no había nadie cerca y le dio otro tierno beso en los labios. Él dio una pequeña sonrisa triste y se fue hacia el interior de aquel fúnebre lugar.

Pronto una nueva acompañante se paró justo a su lado, era Hanabi. Una sonrisa burlona hacía parte de su estúpida cara. Era como si hubiese descubierto algo que tenía que ver con ella, seguro ya sabía lo de Interpol y se reía de su mala suerte. Esperaba realmente que el Hatake la ayudara en todo esto.

Cómo lo supuso, su hermana se burlaba de ella, pero no por el asunto policial, lo hacía por la escena de que Hinata protagonizó con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha minutos atrás. La verdad no tenía ánimos de reñir con su hermana, no era el momento ni el lugar. No le quedó de otra que irse de aquel lugar, por lo menos había pasado un momento a su lado, le hizo saber que lo apoyaba aunque no lo pudo hacer como quería, al día siguiente sería duro para él, necesitaría valor para dejar ir de forma definitiva a su padre.

* * *

La ceremonia transcurría con normalidad, el clan entero dando la última morada a su líder, su viuda e hijos encabezando la marcha fúnebre hasta el lugar donde reposaría por la eternidad, nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de reporteros de televisión, prensa y los infaltable paparazis a las afueras del campo santo que querían la mejor toma de los actos fúnebres. El circo estaba montado, ellos solo tenían que continuar con el show que generaría muchas ventas de periódicos, revistas y aumentaría los rating de televisión.

Ya cuando todo acabó, que dejaron el cuerpo en la sala de cremación, se comenzó a ver un movimiento extraño entre la multitud que esperaba afuera para ver de cerca las expresiones de la familia principal luego del triste desenlace. Al salir muchas patrullas rodeaban el perímetro del campo santo. Pronto Hatake junto a otros oficiales japoneses se dirigieron hacia la Hyuga y le entregaron una orden de aprehensión en su contra. En la misma le decían que era detenida por ser la principal sospechosa del asesinato en primer grado de Fugaku Uchiha.

Los Flashes de las cámaras, periodistas y los mismos paparazis no se hicieron esperar rodeando a la Hyuga, capturando la noticia bomba que involucraba a la heredera de un imperio como supuesta asesina de uno de sus más recientes socios. Ahora sí estaba perdida.

Itachi estaba con Sakura, al oír aquello y ver como la atosigaron todos esos periodistas corrió a su lado, cuando llegó Hatake esposaba a la Hyuga para llevarla hasta la comisaría de la prefectura.

—Por favor déjenla, esto debe ser un error —dijo el Uchiha separando a la policía y los que buscaban hacer un circo con aquello.

—Soy inocente, te lo juro. No creas en nada de lo que escucharás. —Hinata hablaba de forma atropellada mientras los otros policías la agarraban de ambos lados y la guiaban hasta una de las patrullas. —Esto solo será algo temporal, hasta que se aclare todo.

El moreno pidió un momento con ella, los buitres no dejaban de tomar fotos y grabar, era una vergüenza que nadie merecía pasar. Se acercó a ella, la tomó del rostro y le comentó en voz baja que sí, él creía en su inocencia, que no se preocupara, haría lo imposible por sacarla lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. Ella asintió, un poco feliz por escuchar eso del hombre que amaba. Antes de que los separaran ella le dijo un casi inaudible te amo, casi porque él lo escuchó y una sonrisa tonta se instauró en los labios del moreno.

Sin pensarlo la besó en los labios antes de que la subieran a la patrulla. El momento enseguida quedó captado por todas las cámaras que no tardaron en lanzarse detrás del Uchiha para que les dijera qué relación había entre los dos herederos más poderosos de Japón. Hinata solo lo pudo ver alejándose, mientras el vehículo en el que iba se ponía en marcha, directo hasta el lugar al que más temía entrar… la cárcel.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Me extrañaron? Jajajajajajaja siento si les he hecho esperar mucho, pero es que andaba algo falta de inspiración… sí eso suele pasar, además mi cabeza andaba en otro lado. Pero ya he vuelto, he ordenado mejor mis ideas, y sí a la 1:00 a.m. es que me ha llegado la inspiración y he decidido ponerme a escribir. Disculpen si llego a tener algunos errores, ya después iré corrigiéndolo. Ahora sí, nos vamos con mi parte favorita después de escribir.

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Violetamonster**

Hola Viole, bueno aquí nuevo cap., Itachi como buen hombre enamorado confía en la inocencia de su amada. —Es que es un amor— Sasuke, bueno, él es un caso particular en esta historia. Hoy supimos algunos secretos de su juventud que tenían que ver con Madara, y vaya que anda medio loquito con todo, estuvo a punto de quebrarle el cuello a mi Hime. Itachi y Sakura, pues ya vimos que ella sigue allí como una garrapata que no se quiere despegar ni un segundo de él, está aprovechando toda la situación, pero qué crees, Itachi cada vez está más clavado con Hinata y ya no tiene ojos para nadie más. Lo de Madara, pues gracias al descuido de Sasuki pudimos ver en qué anda metido, y suponer por qué quiere meter mano al patrimonio familiar… lavado de su cochino dinero mal habido. Lo de la amante, pues lo dejaremos para después, igual Sarada xD. (También escribí un testamento). Saludooos! O/

 **Ambarinski**

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado, ya expliqué que andaba algo cortita de inspiración, y pues con tanta cosa en mi cabeza, la imaginación agarró unas vacaciones de una semana y pues regresó a la una de la mañana. —Qué poca madre tiene la muy canija haciéndome desvelar— A Madara le tengo algo especial preparado, la verdad pues se van a tener que esperar que resuelva unos asuntitos más y nos lanzamos hasta allá. Con lo de las nieta, calma mujer no te atormentes que hasta pudo ser un error mío —corre porque sabe que es buena mintiendo y la agarraron en el embuste. Ojalá te guste este cap. Saludooos! O/

 **VI**

Pues, ¡Te aguantas! Jajajajajajaja Naaaah a lo mejor después publique un SasuHina xD. Esperadlo para cuando acabe este (/.\\)

 **Cami-shama**

Hola cami, bienvenida a este humilde fic, gracias por tu review, también espero darle a Hina el final que se merece, pero para eso, creo que todavía falta un poco más. Itachi y ella ya se han dado cuenta que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. A Sasuki y a Hana _, puesh oshe_ no lo había pensado —pone cara de malvada pervertida— Gracias por pasarte por aquí. Saludooos! O/

 **Guest 1**

Jajajajajajaja como caen en mis trampas tan fácilmente xD. Naaaah es puro troleo, Sasuki es un bipolar que anda más perdido que una cucaracha en baile de gallina. Lo de Hanabi, la muy mustia lo tiene bien agarrado de los _eggs_ y cree que todo lo que dice Hina es para que él no rehaga su vida. Itachi cree en su inocencia, veamos qué nos depara el destino… Tsuna ayudó llevándole al Hatake, pero como que no salió muy bien la jugada. Tendremos que ver si es cierto. Saludooos! O/

 **Guest 2**

A veces pienso que hice a Sasuke algo bipolar, pero luego recuerdo que todo tiene un fin y lo dejo así. Itachi si la apoya, ojalá continúe así hasta que todo se aclare. Madara, pues ya Hina tiene algo con que frenarlo un poquito, ahora a ponerlo en marcha mientras arregla el problemita de la cárcel. Y pues sí, el muy _filho da p…_ —mi madre sale a lavarme la boca con el jabón— no le creyó lo de Hanabi… Son harina del mismo costal, ya vimos que él también tiene su guardado. Tiempo al tiempo, todo cae por su propio peso. Saludooos! O/

 **CHAEON-Chan**

Moshimoshi señorita Chaeon-chan, bienvenida —chicas dadle la bienvenida a las nuevas señoritas— Me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar, aunque a veces pienso que no soy muy buena, pero ahí vamos… es como cuando haces radio, al locutor jamás va a gustarle su propia voz. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. _Sayonara!_ O/

 **Guest 3**

Por Kami, que no te escuche el ogro de Madara, aunque no creo que se meta con ella, Madara es un ser que se cree muy superior a los demás y en Mikoto no ve un peligro para sí, pero ni se imagina la que le tengo preparada… tiempo al tiempo. Aún la víbora no se ha acercado a su suegra, pero no tarda en soltar su veneno junto con Sakura que quedó públicamente dejada. Pues Hinata ahora empieza a dudar de su venganza, se enamoró del Uchiha mayor y no lo quiere dañar, además Mikoto y Samara no son malas personas, a los que debería darle con todo es a Sasuke y al Madara por ser tan malos con ella. Saludooos! O/

 **Jesy**

Pues por lo visto escogí muy bien el título del cap., después de tantos que probé. Sí, tienes razón el muy muy no se la merece ni un poquito. Tsuna aportó el granito de arena que ella misma le pidió, pero como que no nos salió bien… lo de la hija, todavía es un misterio… jajajajaja tendrás que seguir leyendo muajajaja, me gusta mantener el suspenso. —Huye para que no la hagan confesar. Saludooos! O/

 **Lirio**

¡Bienvenida Lirio! Gracias, gracias. No puedo creer que no lo hayas leído 'o'. Naaaah tampoco es para tanto —se sonroja— jajajaja me alegra que te guste como presento el fic, es importante saber que de una forma u otra estoy plasmando bien los capítulos. Sí lo dejé en la mejor parte y creo que esta vez lo he vuelto a hacer xD. Espero verte pronto entre los reviews… Saludooos! O/

 **Amy23**

Oiii! Não sabe o feliz que me faz ler novamente seu comentário, gosto demais de deixar a história na melhor parte kkkkk, tenho que manter ao leitor viciado né? Beijos linda, nós lemos na próxima. Saludooos! O/

 **Guest**

Ya está la conti J ojalá te guste… ya expliqué por qué no había actualizado (/.\\) espero actualizar pronto. Saludooos! O/

* * *

Bien _meus amores_ , hasta aquí el día de hoy. Jajaja no leemos pronto.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	22. Trampas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

 _Moshimoshi meus amores_ , como me carcome la culpa por haberles dejado prácticamente casi dos semanas esperando por actualización y doña inspiración anda revoloteando por mis alrededores, pues me quiero reivindicar con mis lectores. Acá les dejo un capítulo con diferentes puntos de vista. Espero disfruten de la lectura. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **Trampas**

—Vaya tienes el descaro de aparecerte en este lugar para presenciar en primera fila el éxito de tu plan. —Madara sonrió de forma irónica a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—No sabes cómo espero verte en privado, te tengo algo preparado por todo este show —le apretó la muñeca de manera disimulada— tu plan para separarlos como que los unió más... últimamente no sirves para nada.

Sin más se separó de su amante y se acercó a los periodistas para pedirles que se fueran y dejaran que la familia tuviera un momento de intimidad, pues no era fácil para ellos asimilar esta pérdida.

* * *

Sakura no podía reprimir las lágrimas al verse humillada públicamente de esa manera. En efecto Itachi había hecho público que su relación había acabado. No podía creer que fue capaz de hacer aquello frente a tantos periodistas y fotógrafos. Lo odiaba en ese momento, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza tratando de mantener la compostura.

Con la vista buscó a Hanabi que se hallaba alejada de la multitud bajo la sombra de un árbol, observaba con sus gafas oscuras los acontecimientos. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en las facciones de la menor de las gemelas. Sakura no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

—La odias ¿Verdad? —la Hyuga simplemente la miró por encima de sus gafas y dio un leve asentimiento a su interlocutora.

—Odiarla es poco —dijo luego de un largo silencio— ella es la culpable de ser despreciada por mi propia familia, no sabes cuánto disfruto de este momento y aunque no lo creas, haré lo posible por ayudar a destruirla.

Sakura asintió sin más y sonrió al escuchar a su amiga Hanabi. Y observó cómo poco a poco todos abandonaban el lugar.

—Por cierto, Sakura. Gracias por decirme lo que Mikoto habló con Sasuke después de verse. Me sirvió para desmentir a mi hermana al querer mal ponerme ante Sasuke. Mikoto no le habló de mí, pero mi hermana sí. Me sirvió tantear el terreno por el que caminaba.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande que la anterior, haría lo que fuera con tal de alejar a la Hyuga de su marido. Ninguna mujerzuela le quitaría el lugar que le costó tanto alcanzar dentro de la familia Uchiha. Nunca más nadie la humillaría por no ser parte de un linaje tan distinguido. De que se convertiría en la señora Uchiha, lo haría así tuviera que pasar por encima de cualquiera. Se lo había prometido a su madre en cuanto supo a qué familia pertenecía su marido.

Se montó en su camioneta y condujo con rumbo desconocido. No quería enfrentar a Itachi, no aún. Tenía que planear bien su nueva jugada para que su marido no la dejara ni cancelara su compromiso. Maldita fue la hora en que Hinata Hyuga apareció en su vida, se repetía la Haruno mientras aceleraba a fondo. Las lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus párpados. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Se ajustó mejor el cinturón de seguridad bajó un poco la velocidad y de un momento a otro viró el volante hacia un lado haciendo que saliera del carril, estampando su Land Rover contra un árbol.

El impacto fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero lo suficiente para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Obligar a Itachi a estar a su lado. Su frente había llegado a pegar contra el volante y un poco de sangre comenzaba a correr de su sien. Comenzó a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre por su boca, al parecer también se la había lastimado con el golpe.

Los curiosos no tardaron en acercarse, ella se hizo la que estaba inconsciente para que procedieran a llamar a la ambulancia y a seguridad vial. Tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para que llegaran los paramédicos. Enseguida procedieron a sacarla del vehículo. Colocaron un incómodo collarín y la subieron a una camilla en la que la trasladarían a la emergencia de algún hospital.

Abrió los ojos, intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que le dolía el cuerpo. Por lo menos esto le haría ganar algo de tiempo. Comenzó a llorar y a decir que llamaran a su marido mientras sendas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Los que la atendían le pedían que se tranquilizara, que iban camino al hospital, que estaría bien.

Ella no podía más que pensar en Itachi junto a ella cuidándola y prometiendo no dejarla. Esperaba que sus anhelos se hicieran realidad, que el dolor que sentía en ese momento valiera realmente la pena.

* * *

Itachi iba camino a la comisaría a la que levaban a Hinata cuando recibió la llamada del accidente de Sakura, oh por Kami, cómo la había olvidado, seguro había presenciado el momento que tuvo con la Hyuga, seguro se puso mal y perdió el control. Sabía que no podía tomar el volante cuando estaba en situaciones de estrés, muchas veces terminaba saliéndose de la vía.

Tenía que ir junto a ella. Tomó el manos libres y llamó a Neji Hyuga, él podía ayudar a su prima. Era abogado y de la entera confianza de Hinata. En cuanto supiera que Sakura se hallaba fuera de peligro iría con ella a ayudarla a salir de toda esa confusión.

Tomó un elevado y siguió el camino que lo llevaría hasta el hospital al que llevarían a la rosada. Por qué todo esto sucedía en este momento. Todo se juntaba y no podía dejar a Sakura sola, era la madre de su hija, con quien compartió muchos años de su vida, se lo debía después de hacerle pasar por ese mal rato en el cementerio. No le importó el lugar, momento, ni quien los pudiera ver, solo se dejó llevar por el temor que le daba perder a Hinata y había herido a Sakura, por eso ocurrió ese accidente, seguro se sintió horrible después de presenciar el beso entre ellos delante de todas esas cámaras. Él era el culpable de todo aquello.

Pronto llegó a la sala de emergencia, preguntó en el área de ingresos por Haruno Sakura. No había nadie registrado con ese nombre, seguro no había llegado aún. Minutos después una ambulancia llegaba con Sakura, ella al ver a Itachi extendió la mano, buscándolo. Pero no lo dejaron acercarse. La espera se hacía insoportable.

Dónde estaba Sarada, era otra pregunta que cruzaba por su mente. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar junto a su madre. Pasaron varias horas sin noticias, los doctores entraban y salían. Hasta que por fin vio que la sacaron en otra camilla hacia el área de rayos x. Ella estaba confundida, preguntaba qué sucedía y otras incoherencias. Ya habían curado sus heridas de la cabeza. Ojalá no haya sido de cuidado el golpe en su cabeza se decía el Uchiha.

Luego una joven doctora, que se presentó como Uzumaki Karin le empezó a dar el informe detallado de lo visto hasta ahora en Sakura. Al parecer no había daños mayores, aparte de unos cuantos golpes sin cuidado. A excepción del golpe en la cabeza que al parecer la hizo sufrir una conmoción cerebral. Según lo que dijo la pelirroja la Haruno tenía amnesia temporal, pues no recordaba el momento del accidente ni sucesos anteriores a éste.

El Uchiha escuchó atentamente como la mujer le explicaba que mandó a hacerle una tomografía para descartar daños cerebrales que tendrían que ver con su pérdida de memoria. Le pidió que tuviera paciencia. Pues si comprobaba tendría que tener mucha paciencia hasta que recobrara sus recuerdos.

Al pasarla a una habitación pronto lo hicieron pasar a su lado. Le preguntó si estaba bien, ellos asintió confundida, preguntándole qué había sucedido. Él solo le dijo que se tranquilizara que todo iba a estar bien y se encargaría de cuidarla. Preguntó por Sarada, al parecer no recordaba que la había sacado del país y la tenía oculta de su paradero. Era peor de lo que imaginaba. Alcanzó a decirle que estaba con sus abuelos.

—Cuando puedas quiero que la traigas conmigo, necesito verla y darle un abrazo. —Suspiró cerrando los ojos— Dile a Mikoto que no la deje dormir tarde y a Fugaku que no la consienta en todo lo que pida, algunas veces hay que decir no a los niños.

Itachi tomó la mano de la Haruno y le dio un leve apretón. Ella al parecer no recordaba siquiera la muerte de su padre. Tenía que preguntar a la doctora Uzumaki los resultados de las pruebas que le hizo.

Sakura no tardó en dormirse con los calmantes que le suministraron para el dolor en el cuerpo. Aprovechó para llamar a Neji y preguntarle qué pasaba con Hinata... deseaba acompañarla, pero la madre de su hija lo necesitaba. Ella no era consciente de que su relación había cambiado, en su confundida mente ellos seguían juntos y con los planes de casarse.

El Hyuga le dijo lo que había logrado conseguir una fianza, que la dejaría en libertad sin derecho a salir del país. Mientras continuaban las investigaciones. Eso lo alivió sobremanera. Lamentablemente tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente para pagarla y que saliera en libertad condicional. Mientras tanto pasaría la noche en la cárcel.

Después de hablar con Neji, la doctora Karin le llamó para entregarle los resultados de Sakura. La mujer sinceramente no entendía la razón por la que su paciente sufría de amnesia. Los resultados no arrojaban nada concluyente. Los hemisferios estaban en perfectas condiciones, no existía ninguna lesión que explicara la pérdida de memoria.

Itachi quedó sumamente confundido. ¿Acaso insinuaba que Sakura podía estar fingiendo? Ella enseguida negó las suposiciones del Uchiha. Y explicó que podía ser un efecto post traumático, pues podía estar sometida a demasiado estrés y su cerebro decidió suprimir algunos de sus recuerdos. No podían medicarla eso, así que había que tenerle paciencia hasta que el trauma del accidente pasara y comenzara a recuperar sus recuerdos con el pasar de los días. Le dio la receta para que le comprara los medicamentos para los golpes físicos que sufrió y luego se despidió. En la mañana pasaría pasando revisión para ver cómo amanecía.

El hombre agradeció y volvió a la habitación donde la Haruno continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Realmente esperaba que se recuperara pronto. Tenía que poner las cosas en orden y una de ellas era acabar su relación con Sakura. Comprendió que ya no podían continuar con aquello, era lo mejor para ambos. Le exigiría que trajera a Sarada de vuelta y arreglaran su separación de forma civilizada.

Hinata... cómo la estaría pasando en ese momento...

* * *

Kakashi Hatake la tenía en una sala con una mesa en el centro. Mientras continuaba con el interrogatorio. Como hizo la vez anterior que la interrogó el hombre de cabello plateado dijo todo tal cual había pasado. Al terminar la cámara fue apagada y el otro oficial salió a anexar la declaración en el expediente del caso. Al quedar solos Kakashi se sentó en la silla frente a ella y le hablo casi en un susurro.

—No incluí el arma que me diste al caso. Ya comencé mis averiguaciones de forma independiente. —El Hatake observó y calló por unos segundos, por si alguien podía escucharlos— el arma es de fabricación americana, al parecer de uso masivo por el ejército americano.

— ¿O sea que pertenece a algún militar? —Él negó con la cabeza, era más complicado de lo que parecía— No, pero sí pertenece a un lote que provenía hacia el medio oriente, para los soldados situados en Afganistán.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —Kakashi sonrió bajo la bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí te digo, es que ese buque carguero lleno de municiones se perdió en medio del Atlántico hace cinco años, Asumo que para el tráfico de armas para distribución ilícita. Me entiendes.

—Terrorismo. —El teniente asintió.

—También mafia, sea japonesa o china. No solo los extremistas del medio oriente. Sospecho que esa arma pertenece a alguien anexo a la mafia japonesa. Tal vez en la trata de blancas o narcotráfico. —Hinata asintió pensando en lo que dijo Sasuke. Tenía que confiar en Kakashi, él realmente le había ayudado más de lo que pensaba. Así que se dispuso a hablar sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Esto es algo que aún no le he dicho ni siquiera a mi abogado. El día que llegaste a mi apartamento y Sasuke estaba a punto de estrangularme él dijo algo de unos negocios de Madara Uchiha... algo sobre cómo llegó a utilizar las empresas inmobiliaria de su familia para lavar dinero habido ilegalmente de la trata de blancas y tráfico de armas... —Él asintió ya Madara Uchiha comenzaba a tener bases para estar entre toda la investigación, el cabo suelto que tenía comenzaba a unirse a la historia.

—Ese hombre me viene haciendo la vida imposible desde hace muchos años, me acosa desde que estuve con Sasuke y era una adolescente. Creo que es posible que haya matado a su hermano para que recurriera a su ayuda. Él siempre me dijo que tarde o temprano lo necesitaría y accedería a su propuesta.

—Esto es vital en la investigación. Con que era eso lo que lo unía a tu historia. Una obsesión. —No pudo evitar sonar un tanto sarcástico— ¿Qué produces en los hombres que son capaces de hacer semejantes cosas por ti?

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar lo que decía Hatake, aunque en parte tenía razón. Itachi y Madara eran la prueba, pero con el que nunca pudo hacer nada fue con el que desencadenó los peores acontecimientos de su vida, Sasuke.

—No lo sé... simplemente no sé. —Él asintió y recobró la seriedad al notar que eso incomodó y en parte enfureció a la Hyuga. Lo notó al verla apretar los puños al recordar algo.

—Haré todo lo posible por investigar lo que me acabas de confiar. Es increíble que saltándome todo el maldito protocolo terminé averiguando más de lo que llegué a hacer en casi cinco años.

Ya habían pasado demasiados minutos a solas. Sintieron que alguien iba a entrar y Kakashi recobró su expresión seria y profesional. Hinata bajó la cabeza y lo miró una última vez pidiéndole que investigara a fondo todo lo que pudiera, todo antes que un oficial se la llevara hasta una celda. El Hatake dio un leve asentimiento hacia ella y se encaminó fuera del recinto.

Hinata entró en la celda que dispusieron para ella, era un lugar pequeños, en el que apenas entraba una pequeña cama y había un váter y un lavabo metálicos. El espacio para caminar era reducido así que optó por quedarse en la pequeña colcha. Pronto un oficial le llevó una bandeja con un sándwich y un jugo como cena. Estaba hambrienta, así que no dudó en devorar todo el contenido de la bandeja.

Después de largo rato se recostó en la dura cama. Y se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día. Itachi no había ido a su lado, seguro ya sabía todo. Jamás la perdonaría. También la iba a abandonar.

Qué diría su padre cuando se enterara de este escándalo. Y Hisui, lo que más temía se haría realidad al día siguiente en los diarios y revistas de todo el mundo. El Teniente Hatake tenía que ayudarla a descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Necesitaba refrescar su garganta, estaba totalmente seca. Se removió en la cama de hospital, los golpes del accidente le pasaban factura, pero eran por una buena causa. Todo valía la pena, se decía la Haruno para soportar el dolor en su cuello y espalda.

Guio su mirada hacia el sillón y allí estaba Itachi, dormido, con los tres primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. El nudo de su corbata estaba suelto y su cabello estaba algo revuelto. Se levantó de la cama con algo de molestia al caminar. Si tan solo no hubiese fijado su atención en Hinata Hyuga, ahora ellos seguirían con su vida tal como siempre había sido. Ahora tenía que recurrir a mentir de esta forma para que él no la dejase.

Con sus dedos peinó los cabellos que quedaban fuera de su coleta. ¿Por qué no la volvía a amar como antes? Solo ella tenía que existir en su vida y en su corazón. Volvería a conquistarlo. No dejaría que esa mujer lo apartara de su lado. Nunca.

Itachi se removió al sentir los dedos de la Haruno recorrer su perfil, poco a poco abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de la rosada que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a él y plantó un casto beso en la boca del Uchiha. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en estos después del leve contacto. Ya al divisar mejor la figura de la mujer pudo fijarse como con una de sus manos rodaba el soporte donde descansaba el suero que tenía para hidratarla y donde ele suministraban los calmantes.

Intentó besarlo de nuevo pero él se apartó y la condujo hasta la cama. Él no intentaba si quiera tratar de no rechazarla sabiendo que había perdido la memoria. Esto por lo visto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Sonrió como si nada y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Tenía que saber jugar bien sus cartas.

Necesitaría a Hanabi y los secretos de Hinata para eso. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Itachi volviera a sus planes de boda y su vida volviera a ser como antes. Su amiga le había dicho que haría todo por hundir a la Hyuga, cuanto más antes, mejor para ella. Lo bueno, es que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su cuñada y su suegra. Ellas no permitirían que dejara de ser parte de su familia.

A la mañana siguiente le dieron el alta médica. Como siempre se pegó a Itachi. No lo dejaría ni un segundo para que no fuera a verla a la comisaría donde estaba retenida. Notaba que estaba ansioso, la forma en que agarraba el volante que hacía que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos eran más que evidentes.

—Luego buscaremos a Sarada ¿Verdad? Sabes que no me gusta dejarla fuera de casa. —Sonrió y tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de Itachi. Él no dijo nada solo siguió con su atención en el camino.

La tarde pasó sin que casi cruzaran palabra, eso era frustrante, él vivía más pendiente del móvil que de ella, para eso tenía un ejército de domésticas que la atendieran. Con las que tuvo que seguir el juego de la pérdida de memoria. No supo en qué momento, pero su marido desapareció ya como a las cuatro de la tarde. Se la volvía a hacer, seguro se había ido a verla, cosa en la que no se equivocaba, pues justamente a esa hora Neji recogía a Hinata en la comisaría para llevarla a su apartamento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un nuevo capítulo, compensando las dos semanas en blanco xD. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esa Sakura es bien… mejor me lo reservo. Y la amante estuvo en el funeral *o* esa es otra… Y Hanabi, bueno ni se diga. Vimos que al final Kakashi si está ayudando y consiguiendo conexión con Madara… ojalá resuelva pronto el caso.

* * *

 **PD:** Los reviews de este cap. Y el anterior los responderé en el próximo… los quiero un mundo _meus amores_. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones al respecto.

Ahora sí, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, nos leemos pronto.

 _Sayonara Baby's_


	23. Aliados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

Holaaa _meus amores_ , ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, si se lo preguntan. Actualizando esta telenovela xD. Deberían televisarla y todo. —Naaaah mentira— Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lo empecé a escribir el jueves, pero me dio flojera —doña inspiración también se fue a dar un paseíto, por si preguntan— y no lo pude continuar. Así que anoche escribí otro pedacito y hoy lo terminé.

Espero que les guste este cap., ojalá mañana pueda actualizarles el siguiente.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Aliados**

Llegó a la casa de su sobrino una hora antes, lo vio salir con prisas, estaba seguro de saber al lugar al que iba. Aunque le hirviera la sangre saber que pronto pondría sus manos encima de su mujer, necesitaba poner en orden algunas cosas. Para eso necesitaba a la estúpida de Sakura, a quien por lo visto ni la mocosa le ha servido para retener a Itachi y alejarlo de Hinata.

Tocó el timbre y una chica de muy buen ver le abrió la puerta, él le dio una de esas sonrisas con las que atraía a las mujeres.

— ¿Está la señora? —Mientras lo decía contenía la risa que le causaba llamar a la pobre infeliz así. Seguro pronto dejaría de formar parte del clan, pero antes, debía utilizarla a su conveniencia.

Enseguida apareció la Haruno con un caminar lento y unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza, no podía negar que la mujer tenía su encanto, pero en ese estado su aspecto era deplorable.

—No tienes que fingir que sientes lo de mi accidente, Madara. Si buscas a Itachi ha desaparecido y no sé dónde pueda estar. —Una sonrisa dulce y falsa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura.

El Uchiha también le sonrió, ¿Dónde había quedado el tono bajo y dulce con el que normalmente hablaba? ¿Sería que de una vez por todas decidió mostrar su verdadera cara? Ese supuesto accidente le olía a chantaje al mejor estilo americano, era típico en las mosquitas muertas que en medio del desespero recurrían a alguna tontería para ganar tiempo, pero al parecer no le funcionó.

Al ponerse cómodo en la el recibidor, pidió a una de las sirvientas un té, ¿Dónde había quedado la hospitalidad de la dueña de casa? Occidentales. Pero no le daba importancia, fue a ese lugar por algo y lo iba a conseguir.

— ¿Has visto los diarios del día de hoy? Todos hablan de lo mismo. —Madara tendió hacia la Haruno un periódico doblado a la mitad.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas —dijo la ojos verdes desplegando la página y viendo en una sección de la portada la imagen del beso entre Itachi y Hinata. Tragó en seco y se sentó en un sofá que tenía cerca. — ¿Por qué Itachi besa a Hanabi? —Sí, Sakura seguía con su teatro de haber olvidado los meses pasados desde la llegada de Hinata.

Madara rio con sorna, las carcajadas del hombre resonaron por toda la estancia. No iba a negar que era hábil al inventarse una pérdida de memoria, quizás su sobrino fuera tan estúpido para llegar a creerle, pero vamos, él era Madara Uchiha, nada escapaba de su escrutinio y era más que evidente que la mujer que tenía en frente no tuvo otra opción que recurrir a montar todo el drama del accidente, conocía a las mujeres de su tipo.

— ¿Por qué te ríes de lo que digo? Acaso es una broma. —El Uchiha reía aún más viendo lo tonta que podía lucir la mujer de su sobrino, creyendo que podía engañarlo.

—Sakura, querida, no sigas haciendo el ridículo de esa manera, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que todo lo que estás haciendo es una farsa para no perder a mi sobrino. —Una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios del Uchiha al escuchar esto.

La Haruno agachó la cabeza al escuchar aquello por parte del moreno, ¿Era tan obvio a sus ojos que mentía? ¿Por eso Itachi se había largado con Hinata? Sabía que lo estaba tratando de engañar. Todo le salía mal. Sin más preámbulos y llena de furia porque su vida perfecta se caía a pedazos, preguntó a Madara el motivo de su visita. Era hora de luchar.

Habló largo rato con el tío de su marido, una conversación casi en clave, no quería que ninguna de las servidumbres llegara a hablar demás. El timbre volvió a sonar, no sabía quién podía ser, Itachi tenía llaves, y no tenía planeado tener visitas, así que ella misma fue a abrir la puerta. Era Hanabi, su amiga. La gemela de la mujer que le quitaba todo en la vida. La Hyuga llevaba unas gafas de sol que ocultaban esos ojos que comenzaba a odiar.

— ¿No me vas a saludar? —Sakura estaba confundida, ¿Quién la había invitado? Luego recordó que Madara le habló de una tercera persona en sus planes, era ella, la otra Hyuga.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿Cómo estás? —Ambas mujeres se saludaron con un abrazo que no pasó desapercibido al dolorido cuerpo de la Haruno, y entraron hasta donde estaba el moreno sentado. Al ver a la Hyuga extendió su mano hacia ella, ésta sin esperan la tomó y fue a parar al regazo del hombre.

El Uchiha besó su mejilla y sonrió con sorna hacia Sakura que los miraba atónita. La Hyuga rodeó el cuello de Madara y posó su boca en la de él, dándole un apasionado beso. A la ojos verdes le iba a dar algo presenciando semejante demostración de afecto. ¿Acaso ellos tenían algo? Pero, si ella era la prometida de Sasuke, no podía estar haciendo eso. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, ¿Qué debía hacer?

—No te alarmes querida, conozco a Madara desde antes de iniciar mi relación con Sasuke, nos une una íntima amistad. —La Hyuga rio con malicia— Él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, nos conocimos por el asunto del hijo de Hinata, él se deshizo del bastardo.

Sakura solo permaneció en silencio, no salía de su asombro por la relación entre Madara y su amiga, conocía muy poco de ésta. Ese hecho en qué clase convertía a la benjamina Hyuga. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, lo que ella necesitaba era recuperar su futuro matrimonio, su vida. Alejar a Hinata y volver a tener su estabilidad familiar.

Madara habló algo en referencia a la mujer que era la causante de los males de Sakura, era evidente el interés que tenía en ella. ¿Es que todos los hombres de la familia Uchiha tenían por destino caer en los brazos de esa? —Se preguntó la Haruno mientras escuchaba atentamente los planes del tío de su marido, quien aún tenía a Hanabi en su regazo— Era increíble tenía allí a su merced a la hermana gemela de su objetivo, eran exactamente idénticas, y él quería a la otra. Los hombres a veces llegaban a ser complicados, tanto o más que las mujeres.

* * *

El Hatake llevaba desde el día anterior siguiendo los movimientos de Uchiha Madara, y vaya que se sorprendió al verlo llegar y aparcar frente a la casa de su sobrino. Bueno, era normal, había muerto su hermano y quizás se debía al apoyo familiar durante el duelo. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el hombre esperó a que su pariente saliera de casa, con rumbo desconocido para hacerse presente en la residencia Uchiha-Haruno. Algo sumamente curioso. Sus alarmas se encendieron aún más al ver que llegaba un tercer, o mejor dicho, tercera visitante. Nada más y nada menos que Hanabi Hyuga.

Sin esperar, apuntó en su libreta los nombres de los personajes que tenían aquella particular reunión. Hanabi y Madara lo entendía, tenían un pasado en común, la adición de la Haruno a la ecuación solo significaba una cosa. Complot.

Las razones de la Hyuga y el Uchiha blanco de su investigación tenían un largo historial, pero Sakura Haruno, la mujer del heredero del clan solo podría tener un motivo, y era obvio que Hinata Hyuga se había convertido públicamente en una enemiga para la dama de cabello rosado que aparecía en una de las noticias del diario que en ese momento sostenía en su mano.

Tsunade muy amablemente tradujo lo del accidente que ocurrió en un momento sumamente conveniente para la mujer de ojos verdes. Tuvo que recurrir a una medida desesperada luego del espectáculo que dieron los famosos empresarios mientras se perpetraba el arresto de la Hyuga. Se hallaba desesperada, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer junto a Madara y Hanabi? Algo le decía que de esa reunión no saldría nada bueno.

Desde que Hinata le reveló acerca de los negocios en los que posiblemente su nuevo objetivo está involucrado no ha dejado de darle vueltas a todo su caso. Él conocía a Harper, estaba seguro. Ella en sus intentos de que alejara la atención de su sospechosa, mencionaba que había alguien detrás de todo aquello ¿Se refería a Madara o había alguien más?

Preguntas y más preguntas llegaban a la mente de Kakashi. Todo era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, y si lo que sospechaba era cierto, Tsunade tenía razón al decirle que su investigación de casi cinco años atrás era solo la punta del iceberg. Pero él no era de los que se rendía fácilmente. Tenía que buscar manera de saber algo de esos tres que conversaban en la intimidad de esa casa. Algo descabellado llegó a su mente, con la Hyuga no encontraría nada, con el mismo Madara tampoco, así que solo le quedaba una solo opción.

Sí, la mujer sufrida que había sido públicamente humillada por su marido y amante. Una mujer celosa podía ser peligrosa, y más si se aliaba con personas como Madara y Hanabi, tenía que hallar la forma de acercarse a ella. Descubrir por donde llegarle sin que sospeche cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. Esa mujer realmente no le preocupaba, según lo que alcanzó a investigar después de leer lo de su accidente, es una madre abnegada, volcada de lleno en su trabajo y familia, se lleva muy bien con su familia política, y cosas sin importancia. De los tres, era el eslabón más débil, así que si quería llegar al pez gordo, sin duda debía lanzarse hasta la Haruno.

* * *

Al fin estaba de nuevo en casa, ese apartamento que en un principio solo lo vio como un lugar donde dormir, desde que Itachi pasara las noches a su lado, se convirtió en su hogar, su refugio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Segura que ya estaba odiándola, pensando lo peor de ella. Estaba ansiosa, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Lo llamaba o no? Necesitaba calmarse.

Tenía un viejo hábito cuando para calmar su ansiedad. Buscó un pequeño cofre donde guardaba pedazos de hojas sueltas donde escribía retazos de su vida, sus sueños con su bebé y Sasuke al salir de allí. Tantas cosas que en ese momento no quería recordar. Al abrirlo podías ver un encendedor de plata, pero si removía una bandeja interna daba paso a su escondite secreto. Perfectamente dobladas, estaban aquellos papeles. Debajo de ellas estaba lo que buscaba, una caja de cigarrillos empezada.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la utilizó? Sí, fue el día antes de la firma de la alianza con los Uchiha, ¿Quién diría que llegarían hasta allí? Sacó un par de cigarrillo, dejó el cofre a medio cerrar sobre el tocador, después lo acomodaría bien. Tomó el encendedor y se fue hasta la terraza. Tomó uno de los cigarros y lo encendió, le dio una calada. Al botar el humo se perdió en sus recuerdos. Era un mal hábito, lo sabía, pero era lo único que realmente lograba calmarla.

Dejó el humo se adentrara en su cuerpo y luego lo exhaló dejan una gran nube a su alrededor. La primera vez que fumó fue con él… tenía dieciséis. Creía en todo lo que decía, ese fue su mayor error. Creer, confiar. Su padre tuvo razón siempre. No era fuerte. Ahora qué pensaría de ella. No podía continuar ocultando esa verdad tan grande. Se decepcionaría, su relación había cambiado mucho desde que olvidó a la buena Hinata y se convirtió en esa que incluso para ella, llegó a ser una extraña, que poco a poco fue haciendo suya.

Necesitaba hablar con su padre. Él tal vez la ayudaría a buscar a su hijo, pero, ¿Y si Hisui tenía razón y el destino de su hijo estaba maldito solo por llevar la sangre de dos clanes enemigos? ¿Qué tenía que ver esa indefensa criatura de los errores del pasado? Su hijo merecía ser feliz, tener un hogar… una madre, un padre… Itachi… Ojalá fuera el padre de su hijo. La Hyuga dio un largo suspiro. Volvió a tomar otra calada. No sabía que alguien la observaban desde la puerta de la terraza.

Un moreno de oscura mirada observaba a su parecer, a la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, descalza, con una bata de seda negra que resbalaba por su hombro. Estaba apoyada en el barandal, con un cigarrillo en la mano y viendo la ciudad que se alzaba a sus pies. El viento daba en su cara, la hacía cerrar los ojos haciendo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos y en el mar de sensaciones que le brindaba éste al rozar su piel. También movía aquel largo y sedoso cabello con olor a jazmines. Verla así le generó una paz que no sentía en muchos días.

—No deberías estar haciendo eso —dijo sacándola de su trance, ella se giró hacia él. Sorprendida de verlo allí en frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con un matiz de tristeza en su voz.

Él simplemente se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Dio un tierno beso en su frente. La miró con picardía como si la hubiese atrapado en alguna travesura. Técnicamente, sí lo había hecho. Le quitó el cigarrillo y la acompañó en su ritual, dio una calada, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó pisándolo con su zapato.

—Te extrañé... —dijo rozando los labios rosados de la mujer que ansiaba besar.

Los opalinos orbes de la Hyuga viajaron hasta los oscuros que se colaban en sus sueños cada noche. Una sonrisa triste y un casto beso lleno de amor, ternura, arrepentimiento... en ese beso pedían perdón por todo. Lamentablemente ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Él la tomó fuerte de la cintura la pegó hacia sí, para que notara todo lo que provocaba en él. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, sus corazones a latir de forma errática. Se necesitaban el uno al otro para estar completos. Itachi no esperó más y le atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Le urgía besarla, amarla, demostrarle que para él era la única mujer dueña de sus pensamientos, corazón y su cama.

Desde que se conocieron no pudo sacarla de su cabeza, por eso su vida conyugal con Sakura se había enfriado, se excusaba diciendo que era el trabajo, el estrés... pero desde el beso que le robó en aquella enfermería pudo sentir cosas que nunca antes experimentó. Luego ella se metió bajo su piel, en su corazón y se volvió el centro de su vida. Su vida carecía de sentido si no estaba Hinata en ella.

La Hyuga rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del moreno, él la apoyó del barandal, eran veintiocho pisos en caída libre. Ella no se asustó, era capaz de confiarle su vida si era necesario. El amor a veces hacía a las personas cometer estupideces. Pero si era con Itachi, valían la pena. Las manos de Hinata rodearon el cuello del Uchiha, quien no tardó en llevarla hasta adentro del apartamento. La de ojos de luna escondía el rostro en el cuello de su amado. Inhalaba su aroma, ese que tanto le gustaba. Podía notarlo aún a través de ese perfume caro. Era el olor a hombre que despertaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

Nadie en el mundo olía como Itachi, iba guindada a su hombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se sentó en el mueble con ella aun rodeándolo con sus piernas. Al parecer siempre terminaban tumbados en un sofá, Hinata sonrió al recordar la vez en la oficina. Fue muy apasionada, ella no lo amaba. Después todo fue cambiando, se fue tornando dulce, tierno y romántico. Comenzó a sentirse especial por primera vez en su vida, alguien la consideraba única y extraordinaria. Le importaba cómo fue su día, era detallista, simplemente era una fase que jamás llegó a experimentar y que él le hacía vivir con cada nuevo amanecer.

Se tumbó en su pecho e hizo lo más le gustaba desde que estuvo con él por primera vez. Escuchar los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

Después de un largo rato así. Levantó la mirada hacia él y quiso hablarle de la acusación. Itachi solo posó dos dedos en sus labios, evitando que continuara. Simplemente la atrajo más hacia sí y le dijo que no era necesario decir nada, pues para el moreno era obvio que todo se trataba de una confusión.

La Hyuga hizo caso y se volvió a abrazar a su hombre, con la mirada impregnada en la más pura tristeza, porque sabía que aún no conocía los motivos por los que era culpada, no sabía nada de su pasado, ni de los planes que la llevaron hasta yacer en sus brazos. Cuando lo supiera la iba a odiar. Se sentiría usado y con razón. Sin que se percatara lo había hecho vender un gran porcentaje de las acciones de su empresa. Si no iba a la cárcel por asesina, él la llevaría ante las justicia por ladrona.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Arreglar todo, devolver a Itachi todo lo que hasta ahora de la forma más baja le había quitado e intentar vivir su amor. O completar su venganza, ya de sus enemigos Uchiha solo quedaba Madara y Sasuke... y su hermana, la mujer que más daño le hizo. Hisui ya estaba loca, no merecía la pena continuar la tortura hacia ella. Mikoto Uchiha y su hija Samara no se veían malas personas, al contrario, eran como Itachi.

Ellas no merecían su odio. Debía poner las cosas en orden. Sin Itachi no estaba segura de seguir viviendo. Lo amaba demasiado. Tenía que alejarlo de su oscuro pasado, él era la luz en sus días grises, no lo podía perder. Lo sentía por Sakura, pero ella no iba a renunciar a su amor. No lo haría jamás.

Lo besó con ímpetu, deseaba sentirlo amándola con cada célula de su ser. El Uchiha no tardó en responderle con la misma intensidad, deslizó sus manos por la bata que apenas cubría su desnudez, la prenda lentamente se deslizó por su piel. El frío que se colaba por la puerta abierta que daba a la terraza comenzaba a calar en su piel, pero era suprimido por el calor que sentía cada vez que estaba junto al hombre que en ese momento rozaba la piel que dejaba al descubierto.

Al deshacerse de la prenda, se hallaba totalmente desnuda, a excepción de unas bragas de encaje que cubrían su intimidad. Los pezones se le endurecieron casi al instante, al sentir la suave brisa fría de aquella tarde otoñal. Los dedos subieron a su rostro y fue recorriéndolo lentamente, bajó por su cuello, la extensión de sus pechos hasta su monte venus. Hinata dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentirlo tocarla por encima del encaje.

Estaba a merced de las caricias de Itachi y era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. Morir en sus brazos de amor y placer.

—Te amo. —Dijo en un susurro antes de que el moreno la tumbara sobre el sofá.

Fue repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, su vientre y su intimidad. Deliciosos suspiros brotaban de ella, quien cerraba los ojos y solo se dejaba hacer con sus caricias. Perdida en el torbellino que se empezaba a formar en su bajo vientre. Los labios del moreno fueron nuevamente al encuentro de los de su amada que lo recibió con ansias. Lo extrañaba, todos esos días sin él.

Levantó su cuello dando acceso a sus besos que volvían a iniciar el recorrido anterior, pero él se detuvo. Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver un rastro de furia en los oscuros orbes del Uchiha. Luego recordó por qué... las marcas rojas que quedaron en su cuello después del ataque de Sasuke. Hinata intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero él las apartó y con la mirada preguntaba qué le había ocurrido.

Hinata no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese detalle? No podía decirle que su hermano fue quien la atacó. En ese momento quería dejar atrás toda la oscuridad de su pasado, pero como siempre, éste terminaba cerniéndose sobre ella. Si decía que fue Sasuke tenía que explicar muchas cosas. La primera, su relación con Sasuke, luego la historia de su hijo y por último la razón por la cual se acercó a él... eso era lo que más temía decirle.

No podía continuar así. Se había dicho que no los iba a lastimar, ni a Itachi, ni a su madre y hermana. Tenía que ir a por Sasuke y Madara. Los últimos Uchiha, causantes y cómplices de su desgracia. Tenía que ser clara con el hombre que tenía en frente. Le había demostrado cosas diferentes del amor, le permitió volver a confiar su corazón en alguien ciegamente y no salir herida.

—Fue tu hermano, Sasuke —dijo en un hilo de voz, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El moreno la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos se abrieron al escucharla decir aquello. ¿Por qué Sasuke haría eso? Con su mirada buscó una respuesta en la llorosa y cristalina de Hinata. Sería que, lo que pensó la primera vez que se vieron era cierto. Ellos se conocían de tiempo atrás. ¿Sería Sasuke el causante de aquel desamor del que le habló en la cafetería?

—Dime que no es él —se calló por un momento, mientras calmaba su furia— No fue él quien te lastimó y te hizo no volver a creer en el amor. —Porque sí, él lo sabía. Sus ojos se lo dijeron desde el primer momento. Y la evasiva en aquel café se lo confirmó.

—Es mucho más que eso. —Esta vez su voz sonó firme. Impregnada de ira y dolor. —Te tengo que hablar de cosas muy importantes de mi pasado, cosas que pocas personas lo saben y por las cuales soy la sospechosa del asesinato de tu padre. No solo lo soy por ser la primera en encontrar su cadáver. Hay una historia que pocas personas de tu familia conocen, Itachi.

El moreno pudo notar que esto era más oscuro de lo que esperaba, la mujer que amaba tenía un pasado con su familia. Uno que él no conocía. No sabía por qué su corazón pronto se aceleró, algo le decía que esto marcaría un antes y un después en su relación con Hinata. Tenía miedo que por esta confesión, la perdería para siempre.

—Todo ocurrió hace casi trece años. —Hinata observó sus manos, quizás buscando una manera de darse valor para confiar en él, era fácil proponerse a exponer su pasado, pero era aún peor llegar al momento de confesar todo.

—Conocí a tu hermano cuando tenía aún dieciséis años. Llevaba un año viviendo en Londres, encerrada todo un año en un prestigioso internado de señoritas. La mujer que conoces hoy, no es ni la sombra de lo que fui —un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios— siempre fui marginada por el consejo de los ancianos Hyuga, nací mujer, era débil, introvertida, asustadiza, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar no digno en la heredera de un imperio... en pocas palabras mi mayor delito en el mundo fue nacer mujer, ese era el pecado imperdonable a los ojos de esos viejos decrépitos y mi padre.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al recordar su pasado, se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido así. Itachi en cambio posó su mano en una de las suyas y con un leve apretón la invitó para que continuara. Eso le gustó, en ese gesto sintió su apoyo.

—Me fui con quince años de casa, nos alejaron de nuestra madre a mi hermana y a mí mandándonos a tierras con costumbres e idiomas extraños. Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo claramente que de mí dependía volver a Japón. Si lograba convertirme en una mujer decidida, fuerte, que fuera capaz de guiar a su empresa y liderar nuestro clan. Yo por aquel entonces pensé que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Sentí que me desterraba del clan y me sepultaba en aquella prisión de lujo, para evitar que nuestra familia cayera nuevamente en vergüenza... nunca entendí aquello de nuevamente, y es una respuesta que quizás jamás me logren responder.

Una nueva pausa se instauró en la Hyuga, quien por un momento pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Otro leve apretón la trajo de nuevo a la habitación.

—Cómo te iba diciendo, tenía un año encerrada en aquel lugar, no conocía a nadie, me maltrataban por ser como era, se burlaban de mí. Cosa que le hacían saber a mi padre y siempre terminaba reprendiéndome vía telefónica. Nunca presente. Al inicio de unas vacaciones de verano lo conocí cuando nos chocamos y caímos al suelo. Esa vez comenzó todo. Él no tardó en querer ligar conmigo. Yo estaba aterrada, porque primero me insultó por ser tan torpe, pero al saber quién era, su actitud cambió. —Hizo una leve pausa, tomó un respiro y continuó.

—Como pudo me convenció de irme con la familia de mi compañera de habitación, casualmente era prima del mejor amigo de Sasuke —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios al recordar aquel tiempo— Él insistió tanto y Karin también lo hizo, así que accedí. Mi tutora legal me concedió el permiso para hacer el viaje con la familia de mi compañera de cuarto. Allí empezó todo, como un pequeño romance de verano. No tengo ningún recuerdo lindo de esa relación, si soy sincera, solo recuerdo los malos tratos de tu hermano, pero yo recibía un poco de cariño cuando él no estaba de malas, creía que con eso era suficiente. La verdad nunca crecí rodeada de amor, mi familia me aborrecía por todo lo que representaba para ellos y me dejé envolver en una relación tóxica donde siempre salía ganando Sasuke.

—Ahora entiendo tu actitud hacia él cuando se volvieron a ver, la vez que nos conocimos. —Ella asintió— ¿Pero por qué pensarían que eres la asesina de mi padre? No tiene lógica… —Hinata lo interrumpió, aún faltaba más.

—Esto es apenas el principio de la historia. A mi hermana Hanabi le conté todo sobre mis nuevas experiencia, le dije que estaba enamorada y que a pesar de lo que pasaba con Sasuke, era feliz, yo no sabía que era amar, así que es fácil confundir las cosas. Ella y yo siempre teníamos contacto vía internet, una vez vino a visitarme junto a nuestra madre a espaldas de papá. Primero la vi a ella, luego a Hisui… finalmente a ambas. Ellas me alejaron del mundo, nos separaron, algo referente a una rivalidad entre clanes era su justificación. Una Hyuga y un Uchiha no podían estar juntos, según mi madre.

Hinata no pudo soportar llegaba a la peor parte de su historia, le iba a confesar su secreto, el que causaba su amargura, su odio y su tristeza. La única razón que la llevó a tomar represalias contra la familia del hombre del que se había enamorado como nunca. Hasta ahora se había mostrado tranquilo escuchando sobre su pasado, pero temía cómo iba a reaccionar al empezar a desenterrar toda la escoria que cubría su historia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? —Buuuu no tiene lemon— jajajaja frené el lemon porque estos dos tienen cosas más importantes que tratar. Sí meus amores, Hinata decidió ser clara con Itachi, ahora lo que me preocupa es qué se traerán Madara, Sakura y Hanabi. ¿Y qué hará Itachi después de saber toda la verdad de boca de Hinata? Al principio él sospechó algo de ellos y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Esto se pone bueno.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Guest 1 (Cap. 21)**

\o/ Wii qué bien que lo leíste bien temprano. Ya le está contando toda la verdad, a su manera, pero lo está haciendo. Yo también espero que pueda perdonarla, y sepa comprenderla. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y éste.

 **Amy23 (Cap. 21)**

Oi, que bom que valeu a pena, todas as leitoras têm vontade de matar a Sasuke. Itachi simplesmente é um amor, ele ama a Hinata, mas não quero imaginar qual será a reação depois que Hinata conte para ele toda a verdade. Que bom que você comece a amar o ItaHina. E acho que esse capítulo vai gostar mesmo. (Sinto muito se há alguns erros mas tenho tempo sem falar ou escrever no português, constantemente estou rodeada de pessoas que só falam espanhol, assim que estou a falta de pratica, mas pronto vou retomando meu segundo idioma). Obrigado por ler essa loucura que sai da minha cabeça.

 **CHAEON-Chan (Cap. 21 y 22)**

Jajajaja Hola, tienes algo de razón, se acerca la hora, aunque todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos para eso. Ya ves que actualicé minutos después de tu comentario. :D Sakura no pudo engañar a Madara, Itachi es listo y la verdad tampoco creo que se lo creyera… veamos qué pasará con esos dos.

 **Guest 2 (Cap. 21)**

Jajajajajajajaja haré realidad algunas de las cosas, para Sasuki tengo preparado algo especial :3 y para Hana, pues algo mejor… muajajajajajajajajaja. Espero te guste este cap.

 **Guest 3 (Cap. 21)**

Sí la pobre tan buena, y el hijo tan… —mi madre me ha lavado la boca con jabón por las palabrotas U.U— Tsuna es un caso especial, los acontecimientos la han neutralizado, pronto entrará en acción. Jajajajaja tuviste que haber leído el capítulo 22 así que ya sabrás de qué fue capaz la muy… —No mami, ya no digo malas palabras, lo prometo. Disfruta el cap.

 **Violetamonster (Cap. 21 y 22)**

Violeeeee, jajajaja qué bueno que te hayan gustado los caps. Ella en este le está contando la historia de su vida, esperemos a ver cómo reacciona Itachi. Jajajajaja sí, Sakurita anda desesperada, tanto que incluso se alió con Madara y Hanabi. Con respecto a Karin, tendrá una aparición importante en la historia, estén atentos. Puedes dejar tu impresión de este cap. Besos.

 **Cami-shama (Cap. 21 y 22)**

Kakashi ya tiene sus ojos puestos en los nuevos aliados, ¿Qué se traen planeado esos tres? Jajajaja sí, es que Madara es tan Madara, no lo puedes cambiar, dar miedo está en su naturaleza. Y sí, esa gemelita es bien… —ahora sí mami, te prometo que no vuelvo a decir palabrotas, es que me gana la ira— envidiosa, sí, eso quise decir… Ya con seriedad, espero leerte pronto por aquí. J

 **Ambarinski (Cap. 22)**

Es algo especial Sakurita… Kakashi va a por ella, para descubrir qué se traen Madara y Hanabi entre manos. —Es que mi sensei favorito es muy listo— Con lo de Madara pues, ya no tarda en hacer una de las suyas… la amante, brilla por su ausencia, ¿Será que tiene miedito de lo que le vayan a hacer?

Bueno, espero leerte pronto y que haya sido de tu agrado este cap. =D

 **Guest 1 (Cap. 22)**

Pues aquí tienes un poquito más, no mucho, pero algo es algo. Andaba media ocupada y falta de inspiración, pero ya volvió por quién llorabas, disfruta el cap. =D

 **Jesy (Cap. 22)**

Hanabi no, pero Sakura sí, pues ante los ojos de Mikoto es una buena mujer. Recuerda que ella es amiga de Hanabi, algo habrán hablado sobre Hinata, y al principio —en los primeros capítulos— cuando quería ser su amiga, pudimos ver que quería profundizar en los secretos de la Hyuga mayor. Lo de la amante, pues… —huye para no dar explicaciones— como que tiene miedito de estar a solas con Madara, porque la amiga ni sus luces.

Jajajajajajaja pues mira que si pudiera actualizaba a diario. La cachetadas, pues no sé cuándo sea el momento, pero espero que pronto se dé cuenta lo víbora que puede llegar a ser Sakura con su carita de yo no fui. Con lo de Hiashi me entiendes… él no es tonto y nada escapa a sus ojos. Algo sabrá, porque hasta con Hanabi es algo más distante.

 **amatista95 (Cap.22)**

Amatista has vuelto querida, cuánto tiempo, fuiste de mis primeros reviews y me he emocionado al leerte de nuevo. Llegué a pensar que habías abandonado el barco, pero me alegra que solo fueran suposiciones. Con lo de la historia, pues qué te digo, me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas cuando escribo, no sé es algo que se me da. Sasuke, es un tonto que pronto se va a quitar la venda de los ojos, lamentablemente será muy tarde. Te has perdido mucho, qué bueno que hayas retomado el hilo, espero leerte pronto. Besos. =D

 **Guest 2 (Cap. 22)**

Pues, ¿Qué crees? El lemon te lo esperas, hay cosas más importantes que tratar en este momento. ¿Itachi la entenderá? ¿Le dirá Hinata toda la verdad? Así que el lemon tendrá que esperar la decisión de Itachi.

 **Valeria (Cap. 22)**

Holaaaa Vale, te llamas igual que mi primita —Es una cosita hermosa que te quieres comer a besos— jajaja pues sí, ese Madara en cualquier lado anda haciendo de las suyas. Con Itachi, bueno, pues sí, fui malita al haberlo hecho engañar a Sakura pero le pudieron más las ganas. Además Sakura es una loba en piel de cordero. Espero te guste este capítulo, y obvio quiero leerte pronto.

 **Guest 3 (Cap. 22)**

Hola, pues qué te digo, no he visto tales dramáticos, pero me entran unas ganas enormes de verlos, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, aunque también me gustaría darles un final diferente a lo que acostumbramos... espero que cuando llegue el momento no defraudarlos. Ja, hablando de finales, para eso todavía falta mucho. A Sasuki le tengo algo especial… solo hay que esperar un poco más.

 **Guest 4 (Cap. 22)**

Clap clap clap clap clap. Muy merecidos se los tendría el canalla. Sakura, pues la justifico porque es una mujer enamorada, pero sí es bien manipuladora y egoísta. Itachi y Hina, pues es una etapa decisiva en su relación. Ojalá la entienda. La asesina, pues, ya falta menos para revelar quién es.

 **Guest 5 (Cap. 22)**

Aquí nuevo capítulo del culebrón que te tiene enganchada xD. Afuera la frustración y haced changuitos para que actualice mañana. Con lo de doña inspiración, pues, se va, viene, se va y pos así estamos. Pero en cuanto llega la aprovecho a la muy canija.

* * *

Bueno _meus amores_ , hasta aquí el día de hoy... me llevó un buen responderles a todos, no esperaba tantos reviews, mas son gratificantes para mí como escritora, me motivan a seguir con la historia. No olviden dejar sus impresiones del capítulo. Nos leemos en una próxima entrega. Los quiero un mundo.

 _Sayonara Baby's._


	24. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

Hola _meus amores_ , les subo lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora, no me había fijado que había material suficiente para un capítulo. Está sin las correcciones, sin releer ni nada... No tendrá ni siquiera notas de la autora. Cuando consiga más tiempo y tranquilidad en casa, lo corrijo y respondo a sus comentarios. Esto ahorita es un hervidero. Nuevamente doy gracias a todos los mensajes de apoyo. Ojalá les guste este "borrador".

Disfrutad de la lectura, nos leemos cuando actualice...

PD: Pueden marcarme en los comentarios donde debería meter mi lupa para las correcciones (/.\\) Sayonara.

* * *

 **La Propuesta**

—La razón por la que me aislaron del mundo fue... —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, no podía continuar, ¿Cómo sería la reacción de Itachi al hablarle del hijo que tuvo con su hermano? Sus lágrimas corrieron por todo su rostro. Él la abrazó y limpió sus lágrimas para que se calmara. Ella solo le robó un pequeño beso, un leve roce.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila? —Ella asintió. No todo podía ser tan malo, él la amaba, lo sabía. Hasta ahora solo había escuchado atentamente su historia sin reprocharle nada. Debía confiar en él.

—Quedé embarazada de Sasuke. —Ya, lo había dicho. Itachi solo se quedó pensativo por un momento, era como si procesar toda la información que de pronto le era revelada.

Su respiración se agitó un poco, era de esperarse, jamás imaginó que la mujer que amaba y su hermano tenían un hijo, un lazo que los unía para toda la vida. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba. Se puso de pie, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, esto era demasiado, pero ella lo detuvo, necesitaba decirle todo su pasado.

—No te alteres, aún faltan más cosas. Ese hijo lo tuve, realmente no sé ni siquiera si fue niño o niña. Cuando di a luz, quedé inconsciente por tres días. En ese tiempo se llevaron a mi bebé y no he sabido nada de él. Lo he buscado por todos lados y no he podido dar con él... o ella.

Itachi la abrazó y la besó en la sien, lo que decía era peor de lo que imaginó ¿Quién fue capaz de semejante bajeza? Separar una madre de su hijo, ahora entendía la tristeza que albergaban sus ojos. Hinata se separó de su abrazo. Venía la peor parte.

—Te preguntarás quienes me hicieron aquello. Estuve encerrada en un manicomio por más de un año, mi madre decía que era esquizofrénica y esa fue la excusa para internarme. Había una enfermera contratada por ella que me hizo la vida imposible durante mi encierro, me golpeaba con la intención de que perdiera a mi hijo, pero él resistió todo eso, era fuerte, igual que yo. Aún mantenía la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar y reencontrarme con Sasuke, soñaba con formar una familia a su lado.

Itachi cerró sus ojos, no podía continuar así, pero debía escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que contar. Ella amó a su hermano, el mismo hombre con el que tuvo un hijo. Uno del que no sabía nada.

—Si no quieres que continúe... —él tocó sus labios para que no dijera lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento, la amaba y tenía que aceptarla con todo y su pasado. La invitó a que continuara con la historia.

—Harper Smith, o Tsunade Senju como se hace llamar ahora fue quien atendió mi embarazo y posteriormente el parto. Recuerdo que hizo todo por salvar a mi bebé, por eso tengo la esperanza de que aún vive. Escuché su llanto antes de caer en un profundo sueño. —Hinata tomó un largo respiro— al despertar y preguntar por mi hijo la enfermera me dijo que se lo habían llevado y que nunca más volvería a verlo. Fue la sensación más horrible que te puedas imaginar. Me lo arrancaron, Itachi, lo arrancaron de mis entrañas y lo separaron de mí.

— ¿Quiénes fueron? —Preguntó el Uchiha con voz serena, pero impregnada de ira. La Hyuga sabía que era la hora de la verdad.

—Mi madre, tu padre y... mi hermana. También sospecho de Madara. —El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, su padre y tío podían estar involucrados en aquel acto tan vil. Ahora entendía lo de las acusaciones en su contra ¿Sería capaz de haber matado a su progenitor por venganza? No, Hinata no podría hacer algo así, él podía ver algo en ella. No podía ser una asesina.

—Sé lo que piensas, y no, aunque no llegues a creerme te digo que no soy la asesina de tu padre. Tampoco te negaré que lo odio, aún después de su muerte, jamás le perdonaré lo que hizo junto a mi madre. He de allí la mala relación que llevo con ella y mi hermana.

—Por alguna extraña razón, te creo. Aunque sí me duele el odio hacia mi padre. Pero, de una forma u otra te comprendo. Sarada es todo para mí, creo que es lo mínimo que llegaría a hacer si alguien hiciera algo tan cruel.

—Gracias a Neji y un amigo salí de mi encierro meses después de tener a mi bebé. Busqué a Sasuke, tenía la ilusión de encontrarlo, volver a estar juntos y buscar a nuestro hijo, fui una idiota. —Volvía a llorar, fue lo más duro de asimilar, su madre siempre tuvo razón— Él me había reemplazado con otra chica, irónicamente fue con mi compañera de habitación. Hanabi se hizo pasar por mí todo ese tiempo. Vivió mi vida y la arruinó, aunque también me abrió los ojos, Sasuke nunca me amó, solo me utilizó.

Los nudillos de Itachi se tornaron blancos mientras apretaba los puños, su hermano era un bastardo, cómo le había hecho daño de esa forma, y todo por lo que pasó... pero aún quedaban cabos sueltos en la historia, qué tenían que ver su padre y Madara, ¿Cómo se enteraron? No aguantó y sus ganas por aclarar todo le preguntó. Nunca esperó la respuesta de Hinata, Eso lo decepcionó enormemente, la imagen de hombre recto de una conducta intachable se desmoronó.

Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, el mismo hombre que lo educó, confabuló para hacerle daño a una jovencita de dieciséis años con el fin de humillar al clan Hyuga. Una rivalidad absurda había causado estragos en la vida de una persona inocente. No solo Sasuke la ilusionó y luego la desechó como un trapo sucio, todo fue planeado, le dio asco que su propia sangre fuera capaz de tener tanta maldad en el alma.

—Volviste para vengarte ¿Verdad? —Itachi temía escuchar su respuesta.

—No te puedo mentir, sí volví para vengarme de los que me hicieron daño, me arrancaron el alma, me dejaron muerta en vida, no puedo responder con flores los golpes que ellos me dieron.

— ¿Tengo algo que ver en tu venganza? Por favor Hinata, no me mientas... dime si lo nuestro es parte de tu venganza contra mi hermano...

El moreno cerró los ojos, no podía mirarla, no si lo que comenzaba a revolotear en su mente era cierto. Tenía miedo darse cuenta que nunca lo quiso.

—Te amo, Itachi. Es lo único que te puedo decir. A pesar del daño que me hicieron yo me enamoré de ti, en cuerpo y alma me entregué a ti, me devolviste la ilusión de vivir... de ser feliz. Nunca te haría daño, por más que odie a parte de tu familia, nunca sería capaz de dañarte —no pudo decirle que sí, que en un principio lo utilizó, no lo quería perder.

— ¿Y Madara? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —esa pregunta sumió a la Hyuga en muchas lagunas en su historia. Pero todo tenía una explicación que el Teniente Hatake pudo responderle... Obsesión. Era la maldición que la llevó hasta Madara Uchiha.

—Él es un caso aparte. Lo conocí por medio de Sasuke, ese hombre me intentó manipular con mi hijo después de salir de mi cautiverio. Quiere que sea su mujer a toda costa. Todo a cambio de decirme el paradero de mi bebé. No creo en ese hombre, me causa repulsión. Nunca me dejaré doblegar por Madara. Y aunque se me vaya la vida buscando a mi hijo, no voy a caer en su chantaje —La voz de Hinata denotaba la furia contenida hacia ese crápula.

—Finalmente llegamos a las marcas en mi cuello, fueron después de que Sasuke se enterara de la existencia de nuestro hijo. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, le dije sobre Hanabi y su participación en mi desgracia, pero él no me creyó, cuando me pude dar cuenta lo tenía encima cortando mi respiración... pero no es nada, ¿Recuerdas lo de relación tóxica? Eso era una muestra afectiva en un día normal. —Omitió algunas cosas.

Itachi la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos, le era imposible juzgarla o reprocharle algo después de saber por todo lo que pasó. Muchas personas se ensañaron con ella sin motivo, le hicieron tanto daño que la convirtió en esa mujer fría y calculadora que conoció. Cualquiera que la conociera diría que no tenía corazón, pero él sabía que sí, se lo había mostrado, había desnudado su alma. Era una gran mujer que merecía ser feliz, y era lo que quería darle, felicidad, erradicar de su vida todo sufrimiento.

Y el imbécil de su hermano, se merecía que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar. Ese alguien posiblemente sería él, Itachi Uchiha. Pero en ese momento ella era quien lo necesitaba, debía demostrarle que no todos eran como el idiota de Sasuke, que podía confiar en él y haría todo por ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo, su sobrino. Aun no asimilaba esa parte, la mujer que amaba era la madre del hijo de su hermano menor.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella se durmió profundamente en sus brazos, las lágrimas secas surcaban su bello rostro. Itachi la cargó en brazos hasta la cama, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó a su pecho. Pensó y pensó en todo, no lo podía negar, le dolía todo lo ocurrido con Hinata, más aún porque su familia estuvo involucrada. Cómo su padre pudo vivir por tantos años como si nada, ¿Solo porque ese niño tenía la sangre Hyuga?

Era increíble cómo no se llegaba a conocer a las personas. El vivo ejemplo era su padre, su héroe, no se pudo sentir más decepcionado. Pronto acompañó a su amada a los brazos de Morfeo. Allá a la tierra donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Soñó con ella, Sarada y él... pero sentía la presencia de alguien más, alguien que resultaba muy familiar, pero no podía descubrir quién era.

* * *

Fue el primero en despertar. Fue hasta la cocina hizo el desayuno y café para comenzar el día. Fue hasta la habitación donde Hinata continuaba durmiendo. Estaba boca abajo, completamente desnuda, a excepción por las bragas que aún llevaba puestas. La sábana blanca resbalaba por su espalda hasta el inicio de sus caderas. Sus brazos estaban por encima de su cabeza, abrazados a la almohada donde descansaba plácidamente. El Uchiha pudo percibir una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Le encantaba verla dormir, pero más despertarla con sus mimos y caricias.

No se resistió y comenzó a repartir besos por toda la extensión de su espalda, la morena poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar a su toque. Una de manos femeninas fue a dar hasta la cabeza de él, alentándolo a continuar. Itachi la complació, deshaciéndose de la estorbosa sábana y siguiendo con su tarea de recorrer su cuerpo con sus besos.

Al llegar a la altura de sus glúteos no pudo resistir la tentación de morderle un cachete, mientras con sus manos los amasaba lentamente. La Hyuga enterraba sus manos en la sábana, eso había sido tan excitante. No se resistió y se volteó hacia él. Lo atrajo hacia sí, depositando un beso largo, suave y húmedo sobre esos labios. Amaba este tipo de amaneceres, con él a su lado. .

Hubo un momento en el que no importó ni el pasado, solo el aquí y el ahora. Tanto para Itachi como para ella. Al separar sus bocas las respiraciones eran aceleradas y los corazones latían de forma errática. Solo ellos podían producir ese frenesí de lujuria, amor y deseo. Era una mezcla explosiva donde dos almas se fundían en una. Se amaban con la misma devoción, la misma entrega, un mismo corazón. Dentro de aquella habitación no importaba el mundo, solo tocar el cielo con las manos, pero juntos. Se amaban y no había nadie que pudiera matar ese amor que nació en medio de tanto odio.

Ese amor era un nuevo comienzo para Hinata, un nuevo comienzo para Itachi... dos almas protagonistas de un destino que ya estaba escrito. Mucho antes siquiera de ellos cruzarse. Un destino marcado de dolor, sufrimiento, mentiras y traiciones, pero del que nacería un amor que dolía... un amor que pronto tomaría un nuevo curso.

—Cásate conmigo. —Dijo Itachi antes de adentrarse en ella de manera suave, haciendo que escaparan leves gemidos de aquellos labios hinchados. Quería que fuera ella con quién iniciaran y terminaran sus días.

Hinata solo cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo en todo su esplendor. Se sentís llena, su cuerpo se acompasaba al de él con cada arremetida, llegaba hasta lugares inimaginables que la hacían delirar en sus brazos. Grandes gotas de sudor recorrían un camino hasta sus pechos... él seguía repartiendo besos por su cuello y amamantándose de sus senos. Todas sus terminaciones reaccionaban a su tacto, creando un torbellino que poco a poco se formaba con más fuerza en su vientre.

Él era suave, pero certero, sabía cómo hacerla estremecer entre sus brazos, nunca llegó a sentirse de esa manera, ningún hombre logró vencer sus barreras e Itachi lo había hecho sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sus besos se convertían en algo vital para su existencia, si sentirlo junto a ella su vida comenzaba a carecer de sentido. Igual sucedía con él. La joven Hyuga comenzaba a volverse su todo.

Los labios del moreno se apoderaban de los hinchados de su mujer, porque sí, la sentía suya en cuerpo y alma, no importaba ni su pasado ni el de ella… solo el futuro, uno donde estarán juntos hasta la eternidad. Hinata estaba hambrienta de sus besos, de su amor, de todo él. Pronto se acercaba el momento de su liberación, sus paredes internas comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de Itachi, su espalda se arqueaba con cada nueva embestida.

Con sus manos, Itachi arañaba la espalda de la Hyuga. El sudor seguía corriendo por sus cuerpos, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su liberación pegaron sus frentes y se quedaron observándose fijamente a los ojos, notando cada gesto de sus rostros al tocar el séptimo cielo nuevamente juntos, convertidos en uno solo. Cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Itachi la atrajo hacia sí, la acunó en su pecho y comenzó a repartir dulces besos por su pelo. Era tan reconfortante tenerla así.

—Entonces, ¿Esto es un sí? —Dijo sonriendo, al momento en que Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿No crees que es muy pronto? —La Hyuga enterró su cara en su cuello. Estaba loco.

—No, ¿Acaso tú sí? —preguntó mientras hacía cosquillas a la morena. Ella soltaba pequeñas risitas cada vez que la respiración del Uchiha rozaba su cuello desnudo.

—No lo sé, son tantas cosas. —Él no dejó que continuara por ese camino, no quería que el pesimismo empañara la felicidad que le causaba estar a su lado. La morena supo comprender bien su postura y no siguió hablando del tema, por ahora. Pero a su mente pronto llegó otra imagen… Sakura.

—Está bien, no hablaremos del pasado, pero ¿Y Sakura? No quisiera hacerle daño a Sarada, que piense que le robé a su padre, su familia perfecta. —No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque en el fondo era su objetivo inicial, y no precisamente lo hacía por amor, como ahora.

—Jamás descuidaría a mi hija. Sabes que ella es todo para mí, aunque tendrá que compartirme con la mujer que amo. Además es una señorita muy inteligente, estoy seguro que al principio no lo entenderá, pero luego incluso se llevará muy bien contigo. —Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? No sabes lo rencorosos que pueden llegar a ser los niños. —Él continuaba jugueteando con ella, simplemente no podía entender la poca seriedad que aportaba a esa conversación, parecía un niño chiquito.

—Pues lo sé, porque lo he soñado… ella te amará tanto como yo lo hago. —Le robó otro beso, esta vez nada dulce, al contrario, demasiado sugerente que no tardó en encender de nuevo cada terminación de su cuerpo.

Hinata era una mujer apasionada, pero tan libidinosa como estaba últimamente cada vez que Itachi la tocaba, nunca. Cualquier espacio por mínimo que fuera, era demasiada distancia para sus cuerpos. Ella era feliz cuando no había nada que los separara. No tardó en comenzar a rozar su pecho con el suyo. Los pezones se endurecían como pequeños diamantes con cada frote. El Uchiha podía sentir en su piel lo que provocaba en su mujer.

Los movimientos de la Hyuga pronto despertaron el deseo del moreno que se pegaba duro contra su vientre. Hinata rodeó la cintura de Itachi con una de sus piernas, mientras la otra la extendía hacia un lado para darle acceso a su intimidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Con una mano la mujer quiso dirigir el miembro de su hombre hasta el lugar que anhelaba su encuentro, pero él tenía otros planes para torturarla y hacerla responder como él quería a su pregunta.

Podía sentir la humedad de su intimidad con el solo roce de sus sexos. Con una mano Itachi aprisionó sus manos pasándolas por encima de la cabeza de la Hyuga, con la otra contorneaba la silueta de su mujer, haciendo que se estremeciera al rozar sus sensibles pezones. Frotaba su miembro con sus labios mayores, ejerciendo una fricción en su clítoris deliciosamente tortuosa, haciendo escapara suaves gemidos de la morena.

Él continuaba con aquella labor de arriba hasta abajo, cada vez notaba más los jugos lubricando ambos sexos, facilitando las acciones de Itachi.

— ¿Y ahora qué me dices de la propuesta? —Hinata ponía los ojos en blanco de la agobiante excitación que la embargaba, intentaba morder su labio para que sonoros gemidos mezclados con palabras sin fundamento escaparan de su boca.

—Por favor... Itachi... Hmmm —Sí, estaba perdida en todas las sensaciones que el moreno le hacía sentir, solo quería que entrara tan fuerte en ella y desatara el nudo que se formaba en su vientre por la fricción de sus sexos.

— Por favor ¿Qué? —Poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, pudo sentir como la Hyuga acompañaba su tortura moviendo también sus caderas para buscar su liberación.

Se detuvo en su hacer, Hinata dejó escapar un quejido de frustración, él le sonrió. Al intentar decir algo aprovechó para besarla con fervor y colar su lengua en su cavidad. Con la mano libre bajó hasta la intimidad de la morena y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares y a ejercer presión en el hinchado clítoris. Hina no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonoro gemido que con gusto él atrapaba en su boca. Introdujo dos dedos en ella, luego tres. Los fluidos inundaban su mano, ella estaba más que lubricada para recibirlo. Abandonó sus penetraciones con los dedos y llevó la mano a la altura de sus rostros. Separó sus labios y le mostró el rastro de su humedad, sin más preámbulo llevó uno de los dedos hasta la boca de la mujer.

Hinata no dudó en introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a lamer y succionar de manera sugerente. Sí, ella lo provocaba con sus movimientos, ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos en su entrepierna. Cortó de golpe con la labor de la morena, le encantaría que le hiciera eso en su amiguito, pero no ahora, su objetivo era torturarla negándole el orgasmo que tanto ansiaba hasta que le dijera sí a su propuesta.

Dirigió su boca hasta sus pechos, con parsimonia los lamió y succionó haciendo que se retorciera y pegara más hacia él buscando fricción. La quería a ella, a su merced, en sus días, noches, alegrías y tristezas... anhelaba que fuera su refugio, su cobijo. Quería todo de su ser... también ser el todo de ella. Hinata arqueaba su espalda buscando más de él. Lentamente iba cambiando de seno aumentando así el hormigueo provocado en su vientre que la hacía inundar las sábanas con los jugos de su excitación.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué me dices? —Comenzó a lamer y succionar a lo largo de todo el cuello de Hinata, quien no tardó en sentir la dureza del miembro de Itachi rozando su entrada. Se movía intentando abrir paso al falo de su hombre y que la penetrara de una vez por todas. Pero él no lo haría hasta que accediera a ser su esposa, aún a costa de su propio dolor.

Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sí, estaba a punto de aceptar su propuesta, qué importaba, quería ser su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estar con él en cada momento, juntos formaría una familia, encontrarían a su hijo y por fin serían felices. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respirar errático. Se mordió labio al sentir el glande de Itachi presionar fuerte contra su botón del placer. Con un leve asentimiento respondió a la pregunta de Itachi, pero este negó y comenzó a emitir chasquidos con su lengua, quería oírla decirlo. Que su aterciopelada voz inundada de deseo le dijera lo que más anhelaba escuchar en ese momento.

—Sí —un fuerte gemido resonó por la habitación — sí quiero ser tu... Hmmm tu esposa —terminó de decir de manera entrecortada.

Itachi no tardó en penetrarla de una sola y certera estocada haciéndola gemir aún más alto al sentirse completamente llena de él. Tomó la pierna que se enroscaba a su cintura y la subió a la altura de su hombro, haciendo más profunda la penetración. La mirada de Hinata se nublaba más y más con cada arremetida, Itachi sabía el punto exacto donde golpear con su falo. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y erráticas, la tortura no fue solo para ella, el Uchiha estaba tan necesitado como la Hyuga.

Hinata comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de la hombría de Itachi. Estaba tan cerca, él lo sabía. Continuó golpeando allí donde más le gustaba, hasta que por fin la hizo llegar a la cúspide de su placer. Su cuerpo se arqueó al encontrar su libración. Itachi le soltó las manos y la tomó de las caderas, martilleó prolongando aún más el orgasmo de la ojos de luna, siguió y siguió hasta que la acompañó en su viaje de éxtasis y placer.

Se derramó como nunca en su interior. Había aceptado ser su mujer, ante la ley, ante Dios, ante todos... Lo había hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo con ese sí. Apenas era el primero, aún faltaban dos más para que fuera totalmente suya. La atrajo a su pecho como cada vez que hacían el amor, juntaron sus manos y esperaron a que sus respiraciones se acompasaran. Fueron quedando dormidos uno junto al otro, con las manos entrelazadas, manos que en un gesto silente eran símbolo de su amor y unión.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Itachi? —Se preguntaba mientras terminaba de abotonar su vestido frente al espejo— Sería cierto que Itachi nunca creyó en su repentina pérdida de memoria. Se odiaba por ser tan tonta. No llegó a dormir la noche anterior, como tantas veces no lo hizo desde que se marchó con Sarada, según lo dicho por los empleados que ese día tenían libre el día.

Para su marido era claro que ya no importaba, la dejó tirada como un trasto y se fue en brazos de esa maldita Hyuga. Necesitaba sentir las manos de él recorriendo sus pechos, su vientre, su intimidad. Su mano comenzó a vagar por encima de su escote, despertando sensaciones en su cuerpo que le decían que necesitaba fervientemente del contacto físico con el hombre que amaba.

Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas si no quería ser el hazme reír de sus amistades. Madara y Hanabi tenían razón en lo que dijeron, con estupideces como el accidente jamás lograría retener a Itachi. Era hora de actuar.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de su descarado toqueteo frente al espejo ¿Quién era tan temprano? Vio el reloj en su muñeca, eran las siete menos cuarto, ya se volvía costumbre recibir visitas sin previo aviso. Ojalá fuese Mikoto —Pensó la Haruno— pero al abrir la puerta no esperaba ver al hombre que se encontró.

Era alto, guapo, fornido, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que lo hacía lucir tan varonil —y peligroso— jamás había visto a ese hombre, estaba más que claro que era extranjero. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su bajo vientre, sin duda, debía estar muy necesitada si le atraía de aquella manera un completo extraño.

Su mente viajó tan lejos que sintió vergüenza al notar al hombre llamarla varias veces para sacarla del trance en el que entró con solo notar su imponente presencia. El extraño llevaba una bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro, Sakura sintió curiosidad por saber lo que ocultaba bajo aquel trozo de tela.

Él se presentó como el teniente Hatake Kakashi, uno de los investigadores de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, la de cabellos rosados se tensó al oír esto. Era policía. Le invitó a pasar hasta el recibidor, tal vez no era tan mala idea que aquel oficial se presentara aquel día en su casa. Con paso suave y pausado llegaron al lugar donde Sakura agasajaba a sus invitados, lo invitó a tomar asiento y ponerse cómodo antes de saber sobre el motivo de su visita.

El hombre hizo algunas preguntas sobre Itachi, ella simplemente respondió que no se encontraba en casa, cosas del trabajo, —claro, él sabía perfectamente que no estaba allí desde el día anterior que lo vio salir, imaginando dónde podía estar, pero eso la Haruno no lo sabía— también habló de su relación con el patriarca del clan de su marido, con su esposa, y que para la rosada eran como unos padres al estar tan lejos de su país natal.

Kakashi sintió curiosidad por la vida de la de cabello rosado, ella gustosa comenzó a charlar, sobre cómo se conocieron su marido y ella, sobre su embarazo, su carrera, cómo entró a formar parte de la familia Uchiha, haciendo que su residencia se estableciera en Japón junto al hombre que amaba. Su historia era demasiado perfecta para el Hatake. Nadie podía ser tan feliz, y claro, ella omitía en su relato a cierta Hyuga que seguramente se hallaba bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor en aquel mismo momento.

En parte le llegaba a causar lástima esa mujer de ojos verdes, prácticamente vivía en una burbuja donde su vida era un completo cuento de hadas, esas historias eran las que daban más terror en el departamento de homicidios para el que trabajaba, siempre terminaban con algún crimen de por medio. Realmente deseaba que al juntarse con la Madara y Hanabi no terminara peor de lo que estaba aquella risueña mujer.

Sakura le invitó té y galletas, pero el hombre estaba renuente a querer siquiera bajar la tela que cubría su boca. No podía negar que aquel hombre con marcado acento británico no le era indiferente. Tal vez el tono grave de su voz, o esos oscuros ojos que le recordaban tanto a los negros de su marido. O también era efecto de tener tantos meses sin contacto físico con el sexo opuesto. No se reconocía, jamás se sintió así con otro hombre que no fuese su marido. Sus pezones se endurecían, su intimidad se humedecía solo con aquellas profundas miradas que le dirigía el caballero de cabello plateado.

¿Qué se sentiría estar con otro hombre que no fuera Itachi? ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? —Se reprendió Sakura— ¿Y si le pagaba al Uchiha con la misma moneda? Ella no era así, no debería estar teniendo esos pensamientos. No podía contener las reacciones de su cuerpo, parecía una perra en celo. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en aquel momento. Comenzó a alisar arrugas inexistentes en la falda de su vestido tipo sastre para calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir.

Lo invitó a recorrer la casa que ese día se hallaba en total soledad, por alguna razón después de terminar con la visita, no quiso que ese extraño se marchara. Sentía como que alguien más se apoderara de su cuerpo y deseara que el hombre frente a ella terminara su agonía de cuatro largos meses de abstinencia sexual. Y el leve toqueteo a sus pechos fantaseando con Itachi antes de que llegara tampoco le ayudaba.

Le mostró toda la planta baja de la enorme casa, finalmente le enseñó el santuario de su marido. Algo realmente sucio cruzó por su cabeza en ese preciso momento al ver uno de los libreros. Dios, ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Kakashi notó su sonrojo y le preguntó si sucedía algo, simplemente negó con la cabeza, se propuso a dispersar los pensamientos que surcaban en ese momento su loca cabecita, seguro fue el golpe. Sí debía ser eso.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, era que lo que le sucedía justo en ese momento, no era la primera vez que pasaba… sucedió hace muchos años, solo que ella no lo recordaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado aquella vez ni con quien.

Kakashi sonrió al ver las reacciones de la mujer que nerviosa comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, se le ocurrió algo para sacarle información. Sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero conocía las dotes que la naturaleza le dio, que sin duda más de una vez utilizó para resolver alguno que otro caso. Si era cierto lo que en ese momento intuía, la Haruno no sería una presa difícil de conquistar, conocía trucos para hacerla cantar como pajarito todo lo que quisiera.

Pronto terminaron el recorrido, el Hatake se despidió de la mujer de ojos verdes con un leve apretón de manos que enseguida tuvo el efecto esperado, la Haruno dio un respingo al sentir el suave pero firme agarre del de cabello gris. Un corrientazo se coló por la espina dorsal haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. Él solo sonrió ante el gesto y sonrojo de la fémina en cuestión, confiaba que no tardaría en descubrir los planes de Madara.

* * *

Sasuke cada vez estaba más lejano, había logrado apaciguarlo aún después de saber la verdad del hijo que tuvo con Hinata. Pero no podía sentirse tranquila, sabiendo que de un momento a otro volvería a dudar de ella. Su hermana ganaría, nuevamente lo haría, no lo podía permitir, por eso acudió a Madara y de paso sugirió que incluyera a la idiota de Sakura. Si seguía sus indicaciones, era seguro que apartara a su Hinata de una vez de su camino.

Madara haría su parte y ella, tenía que permanecer junto a Sasuke, vigilar sus movimientos, para que no se volviera a acercar a la otra morena. Él estaba confundido, ella lo sabía, y eso le aterraba. Para el Uchiha no era fácil enterarse de tantas cosas de un día para otro, la muerte de su padre, la relación de su hermano y la mujer que amaba, porque sí, con todo el dolor de su alma, su prometido continuaba amando a su hermana. Se lo hizo saber la noche anterior cuando le hacía el amor y era a Hinata a quien llamaba.

Se sintió humillada, destrozada, todo el esfuerzo de estos años no sirvió de nada, la seguía llamando en sus sueños y el hijo… ese niño debería estar muerto y enterrado, Madara se lo aseguró. Pero si mentía y nunca liquidó al niño con el fin de obtener algo de Hinata. Ese pensamiento la hizo dudar por primera vez del Uchiha. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era lo más lógico si quería retener a Hinata con algo, y qué más que el bastardo de su hermana. Si Hinata llegaba a encontrar a su hijo y Sasuke le pedía perdón estaba perdida.


	25. Ella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaa, he vuelto con otro capítulo ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí lo hice. Durante este tiempo he hecho muchas cosas. Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta y espero actualizar más a menudo.

Este es un capítulo especial, nuevos personajes entran en acción y quizás despejen algunas dudas. Ojalá les guste.

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

 **Ella**

Ella lo había hecho. Su propia hija volvía a manchar sus manos de sangre, esta vez con la del hombre que siempre amó, Fugaku... si tan solo su compromiso se hubiese concretado él no hubiese muerto en manos del monstruo que engendró. Porque en eso se había convertido su hija, un monstruo sanguinario que no descansaría hasta acabar con todo a su paso. No cabía duda, por sus venas corría la misma asquerosa sangre Hyuga que truncó su destino.

Tenía que hablar con Hinata, debía pedirle una explicación. No tardó en abordar el avión que la llevaría de nuevo a su infierno. Tenía un mes fuera de Japón, Dubái le sirvió mucho para despejar su mente y para verla, era tan linda, como quisiera llevarla a casa, pero no podía. Hinata no debía saber de su existencia, ni siquiera la misma Hanabi. Le costó mucho ocultarla... esa niña era lo único que la unía a Fugaku, aparte del primer hijo al que se vio obligada a abortar porque sabía era la prueba de la traición a su marido. Ella estaba bien cuidada, era lo realmente importante. Esa mujer le prometió que estaría a salvo lejos de toda la maldad Hyuga y Uchiha. Alguien en esta familia merecía ser feliz y esa niña sería esa persona. Sus hijas sufrieron mucho por nacer bajo un seno familiar demasiado estricto. Estaba segura que si su familia política llegaba a poner sus manos encima de aquella pequeña criatura le harían pasar por lo mismo que a las gemelas.

Keiko Mitashi era una niña extremadamente inteligente, dulce, y sobretodo feliz. A sus cortos once años podía darse por satisfecha de haber dado un futuro mejor a su nieta. Engañó a Hinata, lo hizo de una forma cruel, pero con un claro y firme objetivo. Ahora debía velar porque ella siguiera con su vida como hasta ahora.

También debía hablar con Madara, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, estaba obsesionado con su hija, qué bueno que esa extraña mujer que se hizo llamar la mano derecha del Uchiha, la ayudó a desaparecer a la niña sin dejar rastro que seguir. La alejó de él, para que no la pudiera utilizar como arma contra su hija. Al percatarse del gran problema de ese hombre se arrepintió de haberse cruzado en su camino, si era como esa mujer se lo describió, era un completo desquiciado

El viaje era largo, no quería regresar, se quería quedar con ella. Siempre vivió viajando después de toda esa tormenta, junto a su Keiko, su niña de dulce y fácil sonrisa. Amaba a esa pequeña, le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque debía fingir con su hija. En el fondo estaba feliz, Hinata si lo llegase a saber se lo agradecería. No podía ser tan mala con ella si le contaba la verdad ¿O sí?

No, no podía decirle nada, debía cargar con el odio de su hija, por la felicidad y bienestar de su nieta... tenía la sangre de su verdadero y único amor, aunque él haya sido el de la propuesta de desaparecer a su niña.

Keiko tenía una nueva amiga, no le dio tiempo a conocerla, pero le dijo que era lo más cercano a una hermana, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Esa noticia agradó mucho a Hisui, su pequeña estaba sintiendo algo que su madre y tía no pudieron aun siendo gemelas... aun habiendo crecido en la misma bolsa, el mismo vientre y haber estado juntas 15 años de sus vidas. Estuvo en lo correcto cuando decidió apartar a su nieta del agobio familiar.

El viaje fue preocupante, ¿Estaría todavía en la cárcel? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ese muchacho con el que salió en varios medios? Gracias al internet se informó de muchas cosas. Recordó cuando Keiko le preguntó por la muchacha bonita que tanto buscaba en la web. No pudo mentirle y dijo que era una de sus hijas, a ella le brillaron sus negros ojos al verla. Era la conexión madre e hija no cabía duda, el llamado de la sangre era demasiado fuerte como para pasar desapercibido.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Haneda su chofer como siempre la estaba esperando, pensó que todo era normal hasta subir al auto después de darle la maleta. Su marido la esperaba allí, en el asiento trasero de su BMW. ¿Qué hacía Hiashi allí? Eso en parte atemorizó a la Mishima, ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera el día de su llegada? Esperaba que todo esto fuera mera coincidencia.

—Como que todas las mujeres que llevan tu sangre tienen que terminar revolcándose con un Uchiha… tal como tú antes de casarnos ¿Cierto? —Dijo tendiéndole una revista donde se apreciaba mejor el beso entre Hinata e Itachi.

—No sé de lo que hablas, a veces pienso que te creas historias en la cabeza para justificar la miserable vida que me has dado. —La de ojos azules se cruzó de piernas, hojeó la revista sin prestar mayor importancia a la noticia principal del medio.

—Creo que la que omite ciertos detalles para justificar sus actos es otra. ¿Cómo te fue viendo a quien sea que visitas siempre en Dubái? —La mujer al escuchar esto se tensó, ¿Cómo sabía él que visitaba a alguien en ese emirato?

Lo miró a los ojos, aquel par de perlas nacaradas que se volvieron el peor tormento de su vida desde el día que se casó con Hiashi. Una mirada llena de odio que conocía tan bien, porque sí, él la odiaba por la humillación por la que tuvo que pasar el día de su boda al notar que ella ya no era virgen, que se había casado con una mujer usada y desvirtuada. Ese era el mayor pecado que pudo cometer para Hiashi y el clan Hyuga.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Hiashi. Tengo una casa allí porque me sirve para relajarme y alejarme de todo el caos que me genera estar en este país. —Continuó viendo sin ver lo que decía la revista.

Sin previo aviso, Hiashi arrancó el objeto de sus manos y apretó una de sus muñecas con fuerza, haciendo que Hisui levantara la vista hacia su marido. Pudo ver la ira contenida en aquella helada mirada. Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal, él no estaba jugando, hablaba en serio. Debía tener cuidado si no quería ser descubierta por los Hyuga. Jamás perdonarían que hubiese actuado de la forma que lo hizo.

—Escucha bien, Hisui. —Dijo el patriarca con demasiada exasperación en su voz— No soy ningún tonto y si piensas que todo lo que has hecho con alevosía durante estos años ha pasado frente a mis ojos sin que lo percatara, estás muy equivocada. En menos de lo que piensas borro esa sonrisa estúpida que traías después de visitar a nuestra nieta.

La Mishima no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su marido había hecho clara referencia a su nieta, a Keiko, él lo sabía absolutamente todo aún después de haber sido tan meticulosa para no dejar pistas de lo que hacía en aquel lugar del mundo.

—Vaya, veo que te has sorprendido, ¿De verdad pensabas que te podías ocultar de mí y mis influencias? Por algo soy un empresario conocido en todo el mundo, para algo sirven los contactos e investigadores privados al notar los constantes viajes de mi señora a tierras tan lejanas. —Hizo una pausa, esperando ver qué tenía su mujer para decir, pero era claro que la tomó desprevenida y no diría nada para defenderse. Era el momento de atacar psicológicamente— ¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que tu hija lleva doce años buscando a alguien que su propia madre tiene secuestrada? Porque querida Hisui, eso que has hecho con la pequeña… mmm ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah ya recuerdo, Keiko. Eso que has hecho con la pequeña Keiko, es un secuestro, o sea un crimen que se paga con cárcel, mi adorada esposa.

Hisui no salía de su asombro, regresar a Japón ahora sí se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, Hiashi cumplía con sus amenazas y ésta sin duda era una. La estaba alertando de lo que no tardaría en hacer si le negaba algo, detrás de esa declaración de guerra tan abiertamente había un propósito, tenía que descubrir qué quería de ella.

—Déjate de rodeos y di qué quieres de mí. Te conozco Hiashi, tú solo dices las cosas de frente cuando quieres obtener algo de tus víctimas. ¿Para qué te soy útil?

El castaño sonrió, su mujer lo conocía, incluso más que Samara, no era para menos, treinta años de matrimonio no pasaban en vano. Lo que quería era algo a lo que gustosa accedería si no quería ir a parar a la cárcel.

—Quiero que hagas una venta donde cedas todos los derechos sobre los bancos y empresas de los Mishima a Hyuga Group & Co. Quiero que todo quede en manos de mi Heredera. Que sea el patrimonio de su futura familia con un hombre que yo sabré escoger a su debido tiempo.

—Pero ¿Qué dices? Estarás despojando de sus bienes a todo un clan. —La mujer no acreditaba aquello que escuchaba, pero de qué se sorprendía, los Hyuga solo pensaban en dinero. — ¿Y qué es eso de casar a Hinata con un desconocido? Creo que enloqueciste.

—No, al contrario, necesito que mi hija se case con alguien de mi confianza que sepa gestionar a su lado el futuro de mis empresas. Tengo al candidato ideal. Porque querida, mi hija va a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que yo le diga, a cambio de esa hermosa jovencita que tú le quitaste.

—Todos quieren lo mismo. Chantajearla con esa inocente criatura. No quería que cayera en las garras de tu asquerosa familia porque la harían sufrir como a mí o mis hijas. Y tenía razón. —El hombre comenzó a emitir pequeños chasquidos que molestaban a la mujer.

—Yo quiero a mi nieta para que esté junto a su madre, como Dios manda. Tú la apartaste de ella. Solo quiero que cada cosa empiece a retomar su curso natural. Curso que tú desviaste, querida esposa. Piensa mi propuesta, tienes más cosas que perder.

Continuaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta la residencia Hyuga, jamás tuvo tanto miedo de Hiashi como en ese momento, temía quedar sola en aquella gran casa donde si la encerraba en alguna de las habitaciones nadie acudiría a su ayuda. Ojalá Hanabi no se encontrara en casa, estaba segura que esa aparente serenidad de su marido se desataría en una gran furia que arrasaría con todo lo que se atravesara en su camino… y su hija menor tenía muchas cosas que explicar a su padre.

Al llegar cada uno tomó sus respectivas pertenencias y entraron a casa como siempre que llegaban juntos —eran raras las veces— los empleados quedaron mirándolos, sabiendo que algo ocurría con sus señores, notaron el grado de tensión en el ambiente, podían incluso cortar el aire con una tijera.

Ellos de manera profesional atendieron a sus jefes con el mismo trato de siempre, Hiashi pidió al ama de llaves que informara a su hija menor —si estaba en casa— que debía ir con su padre quien la esperaba en el comedor. También pidió que se comunicara con Hinata, y le diera un mensaje, que en cuanto pudiera se comunicara con él.

La mujer hizo exactamente lo que su señor le pidió, efectivamente, la menor de las hermanas se hallaba en casa desde temprano, no había pasado la noche en casa, pero desde que llegó no había comido ni salido de su habitación. Intuía que algo realmente serio pasaba con la joven Hyuga, pues había escuchado que tiraba uno que otro objeto.

Hanabi abrió la puerta algo histérica lanzando improperios a quien osaba interrumpir su arrebato de ira contenida desde que estuvo con Sasuke, mas optó por bajar la guardia al conocer que era su padre quien solicitaba su presencia de manera inmediata. Sin más preámbulos acomodó su ropa y cabello, así como también sus sonrosado rostro, prueba de que estuvo llorando.

Al llegar junto a Hiashi algo le decía que nada estaba bien, era extraño que su padre requiriera de su presencia desde que tenía a su hija ideal, Hinata.

—Toma asiento, por favor. —Alcanzó a decir con cierta frialdad el patriarca a su benjamina.

—El ama de llaves dijo que solicitabas mi presencia, padre. ¿En qué puedo servirte? —La joven tomó asiento tal cual como le ordenó el Hyuga, no podía negar que estaba aterrada, nunca se sabía qué esperar de él.

—Hisui, para ser más claro en mi petición, te voy a dar a elegir.

Hanabi no entendía a qué se refería su padre, ¿Por qué solicitaba su presencia para pedir algo a su madre? Algo no estaba bien en todo esto. Lo que vino a continuación sin duda sorprendió a la joven ojos de luna.

—Si no quieres ir a dar a la cárcel junto a tu hija —dijo viendo a Hanabi con algo de desprecio— tienes que firmar cada uno de los documentos donde dices que cedes el patrimonio del clan Mishima a la heredera Hyuga, sin que el consejo del mismo llegue a inmiscuirse en las decisiones que se tomen luego de hacer la concesión.

Hanabi abrió los ojos como platos, ¿De qué rayos hablaba su padre? ¿Ir a la cárcel? ¿Ceder toda la fortuna de su familia materna a la estúpida de su hermana? Estaba hablando de desheredarla, pero... ¿Por qué?

—Te debes estar haciendo muchas preguntas, hija... hasta suena gracioso decirle hija a una persona egoísta que solo piensa en sus propios intereses y los de su familia le dan igual, no hay duda que la sangre de Hisui corre por tus venas, Hanabi. Pero no es tu culpa, tienes una mala entraña, querida. —Ésta vez su mirada fue a parar en la azul de su esposa, quien al escuchar las hirientes palabras de su marido, solo pudo bajar la cabeza ante él.

—Padre, no entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero nada de lo que dices es cierto, vivo para servir al clan, no es como dices, sí, de un tiempo para acá me he alejado un poco de mis funciones y sé que está mal, lo acepto. Si lo dices porque ahora estoy más cerca de mi prometido y he descuidado mi deber con...

Hiashi no pudo soportar escuchar tanta insensatez junta, sin duda era igual que su madre, una mentirosa y manipuladora de primera, incluso la misma Hinata había sacado algo de la maldición que le tocó por mujer.

—No hablo por esas tonterías que dices, pequeña. —Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del Hyuga— ¿No tienes algo que decirme, cariño? No sé tal vez algo que yo desconozca —hizo énfasis en esto último simulado unas comillas con sus dedos— Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para meditar mi pregunta y puedas darme una respuesta objetiva y clara. Obvio necesito argumentos que la sustenten. Depende de ti que te incluya en la petición que hice a tu madre y en mi testamento.

El hombre con el aplomo y elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se puso de pie e hizo su retirada de aquella habitación, su esposa e hija tenían muchas cosas que hablar. No podía alertar a la gemela menor sobre la existencia de su nieta, a quien suponía ésta desconocía que vivía y cuál era su paradero.

...

Enseguida al salir del área del comedor donde dejó a ambas mujeres, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó a la oficina de Hinata, ¿Dónde se había metido? Necesitaba urgentemente reunirse con ella, pues tampoco se podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con las acciones que ésta había tomado últimamente. Sin duda, la sangre maldita de los Mishima corría también por sus venas, era igual de débil que Hisui ante los Uchiha.

La joven asistente de su primogénita no pudo dar razones de su hija desde el día anterior que había avisado que no iría a trabajar durante esa otra semana... ¿Acaso pensaba que le regalarían el dinero? Tenía que ponerla en su lugar. Últimamente las mujeres de su familia solo servían para causar problemas... y casualmente siempre había un miembro de cierto clan en medio.

Llamó a una persona que sin duda le ayudaría a dar con Hinata y devolverla a la realidad. Al tercer tono le respondió la voz áspera del hombre al que llamaba.

—Uzumaki al habla, ¿Quién llama?

—Naruto, muchacho. Soy Hiashi, tu jefe, ésta es mi línea privada. Mi llamada tiene un motivo breve. Necesito tu trasero mitad inglés abordando uno de mis jets lo más pronto posible. Te quiero en Tokio para ayer, sin peros, es urgente. —Sin decir nada más, ni dar derecho a réplica el Hyuga cortó la comunicación, dejando a un atónito Naruto del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya veremos la cara de Hinata cuando Uzumaki le diga lo que planeo. —Pensó en voz alta, antes de adentrarse por completo en su despacho.

…

— ¿Qué sabe papá? —Preguntó una Hanabi asustada— ¿Por qué te pide que hagas algo para evitar que vaya a la cárcel? —Hisui la observaba y a la vez no, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Él no lo puede hacer, ni siquiera por lo de Harper. —La matriarca se levantó más contenta de lo que estaba, su marido podía amenazarla con enviarla a la cárcel, pero no en Japón. Sus delitos fueron en Inglaterra, por tanto había una ley que les protegía, no las podían extraditar ni a ella, ni a Hanabi para ser juzgadas. Hiashi no tenía nada, absolutamente nada con qué amenazarle... bueno sí había una cosa, o mejor dicho alguien, Keiko.

— ¡Madre! —El grito de Hanabi la sacó de sus pensamientos— Van a saberlo todo, no hay forma de escapar de la cárcel. Nos mandarán al mismísimo infierno, he visto mucho de eso en películas y... —la mujer calló las estupideces que podía decir su hija. Sin duda al final podía resultar algo tonta.

—No vamos a ir a la cárcel y punto. Nos protege el parlamento, somos de una respetable familia, si los Hyuga nos dan la espalda, tenemos a los Mishima de nuestro lado, Hiashi jamás nos hará daño, te lo prometo. Voy a asesorarme para conocer mejor nuestro panorama.

La mujer abrazó a su hija, reconfortándola no permitiría que les sucediera nada.

* * *

Hinata preparaba el almuerzo a duras penas, Itachi realmente no la dejaba terminar absolutamente nada de lo que comenzaba a hacer. O terminaba contra el refrigerador o en el peor de los casos sobre el mesón de mármol. ¿Cuántos días llevaban así? A ella le daba igual, no importaba mientras él estuviera a su lado.

El moreno le rodeó la cintura mientras Hinata cortaba una cebolla en finas rodajas para el plato que planeaba preparar. Itachi comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello haciendo que se retorciera entre sus brazos. Ya la comida pasaba a segundo plano, la Hyuga estaba segura que terminarían nuevamente ordenando a domicilio, si seguían a ese ritmo.

Se giró hacia él sin tardar en apoderarse de su boca, las manos del Uchiha comenzaron a recorrer la espalda por encima de la fina tela del camisón que cubría la desnudez de Hinata. Llegó hasta sus glúteos y los amasó con parsimonia haciendo escapar un gruñido proveniente de la mujer al pegarla contra la prominente erección que ésta provocaba en el moreno.

Itachi la levantó en vilo y la montó sobre la isla del desayunador sin apartar por un momento la danza de sus bocas. La Hyuga abrió sus piernas para rodear el cuerpo de su hombre con ellas. Pero el sonido del teléfono celular la sacó del trance en el que se hallaban. Era el de Itachi. Hinata al notar la expresión que ponía al ver quién le llamaba, supo enseguida de quién se trataba, era ella, Sakura.

Él se alejó un momento hacia la terraza para contestar, la morena aprovechó para arreglarse el camisón y continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión. No sabe cuánto tiempo duró Itachi hablando con la de cabellos rosados, lo bueno de esa llamada, fue que pudo terminar lo que pensaba preparar en un principio, Capelli d'angelo, con lomo de res al horno bañada en una salsa de champiñones que preparó aparte. Sí, también era muy buena cocinando, se le daba como a una profesional.

El moreno se acercó a la cocina y divisó los platos que reposaban en la encimera listos para comenzar la degustación, la Hyuga estaba entretenida descorchando una botella de vino tinto para acompañar la comida. Él simplemente se quedó observándola, la maestría y delicadeza con la que lo hacía era fascinante, realmente todo en ella le parecía cautivador.

Ella buscó algo en los estantes de cocina, al encontrarlo sirvió dos perfectas copas de un tinto con color intenso, le tendió una que no dudó en catar, el color era un rojo rubí intenso, al olerlo pudo percibir el aroma de las bayas, ciruelo, un matiz de tabaco, vainilla, cuero y hierba. Pudo sentir en el paladar un rastro aterciopelado, supo que se trataba de un _tempranillo_ , interesante elección, no porque estuviera mal, al contrario, se notaba que era de una gran cosecha, lo que no entendía era que lo usara para acompañar un platillo que estaba compuesto por carne de res, que él gustosamente hubiese acompañado con uno de _Cabernet Sauvignon_. No dudó en preguntarle el motivo de su elección, ella negó con la cabeza al notar que era muy inteligente y conocía de vinos, pero le faltaba mucho por aprender y darse cuenta de pequeños detalles.

—Quise hacer nuestro primer almuerzo algo especial, no niego que tu sugerencia también era válida, pero como habrás notado, el centro de atención son los champiñones que aderezan el asado, ese vino le restaría el protagonismo a mi receta. —Sonrió con burla, era increíble que no lo hubiese notado— Además, era del único que tenía una cosecha excelente, es del noventa y cuatro, así que de mi vinoteca es el único que rebasa los veinte años, es joven aún, pero no tanto... y lo mejor es que queda perfecto.

Se sentó junto a él, rodeó el cuello con sus manos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Pudo notar el sabor del licor mezclarse en sus bocas.

—Deberíamos comer y arreglarnos para retomar nuestros trabajos. —Dijo Hinata tomando posición en su asiento.

Comieron en silencio, dándose miradas cómplices y uno que otro pico. Itachi estaba gratamente complacido con la comida preparada por la Hyuga, no conocía esa faceta de ella. A pesar de ser una mujer que vivía prácticamente metida en una oficina, conocía de cosas para mantener un hogar. Luego de un rato Itachi tomó un sorbo de su copa y dijo algo que tomó por sorpresa a la morena.

—Sakura fue la persona que me llamó. —Hinata continuó comiendo y bebiendo, ya lo sabía y no le molestaba, entendía que ellos tenían muchas cosas que los unían, en especial su hija. —Sarada volverá mañana, voy a volver a ver a mi hija.

La morena lo tomó de las manos, era bueno saber que Sakura había recapacitado en esa absurda idea de separar a la niña de su padre, pero también sabía que esto haría que no se viesen tan a menudo como ahora. Pero era por el bien de la pequeña, necesitaría tiempo para asimilar la situación entre sus padres.

El intercomunicador comenzó a sonar, alguien quería subir.

—Buen día, ¿Quién habla? —Contestó la Hyuga con su habitual aplomo.

Era Tenten quien le avisaba que su padre había llegado al país y le urgía hablar con ella. Tenía casi una semana con el celular apagado y no se había conectado ni siquiera para hablar con Naruto y pedirle que invalidara todo lo referente a la compra-venta de las acciones de la empresa de los Uchiha.

—Bien, si puedes comunicarte con él, por favor dile que esta noche iré a cenar a casa. —Itachi observaba su nerviosismo, era más que evidente en la forma como enrollaba el cable con sus dedos. —Gracias por avisarme, pronto voy a reincorporarme. Hablamos luego.

Colgó y soltó una larga exhalación del aire que estaba conteniendo al saber que su padre tenía días buscándola.

El Uchiha no tardó en preguntar sobre su preocupación, no tuvo más opción que contarle que el patriarca Hyuga estaba desesperado por verla. Seguro por las estúpidas revistas ya sabía lo suyo con Itachi y ameritaba de una explicación. Le había dado todo e incluso más de lo que pedía. Merecía tener la potestad de elegir con quién quería estar y esa persona era Itachi.

Él con gusto la hubiese querido acompañar, pero en la noche tenía que ir por Sarada al aeropuerto junto a Sakura, su hija llegaba en el vuelo de las veinte horas, la morena pudo comprender su situación, él anhelaba ver nuevamente a su hija y también quería averiguar cuál era el destino del que procedía. No dudó en brindarle su apoyo y comprensión.

* * *

Increíblemente era Dubái, a la mujer de cabellos rosados se le había ocurrido llevar a Sarada a uno de los Emiratos. ¿Con quién? Eso estaba por verse, Sakura tenía mucho que explicar.

El vuelo de Emirates tenía veinte minutos de haber llegado, según información todos los pasajeros se hallaban en la cinta corredora para retirar su equipaje, así que Sarada ya lo debía estar haciendo. Era pan comido para ella, ha pasado la vida entera viajando.

— ¿Con quién viene Sarada? —Preguntó el moreno con algo de irritación en la voz, su hija viajaba con un extraño.

—Con una amiguita y la madre de ésta. No podía viajar sola. —Respondió sin más.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde conoció a esa amiga? —Sakura sonrió no dando una respuesta que el Uchiha necesitaba con ansias.

—Lo importante es que ella estaba segura en ese lugar. No te alarmes, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de mi hija. —Dijo haciendo énfasis en esto último.

¿Su hija? ¿Acaso él estaba pintado en la pared? Itachi pasó de ella, no era momento para discutir, pero eso era algo que no dejaría pasar por alto… tampoco cierto accidente con pérdida de memoria incluida, pensaba que podía engañarlo con esa farsa.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos a la pequeña Uchiha saludar junto a otra niña aproximadamente de su misma edad. Por la larga distancia que los separaba no pudo distinguirla bien, pero a medida que se iba acercando, no pudo evitar sentir que esa niña podía fácilmente pasar como un miembro de su familia. Venían con los brazos entrelazados riendo y hablando. Para nada se veían cansadas después de un largo viaje. ¿De dónde sacaban tanta energía los niños?, se preguntó Itachi.

Al llegar a su lado Sarada no dudó en rodear a su padre en un cálido abrazo, lo extrañaba, no entendía por qué su madre había planificado ese corto viaje, de menos de un mes de duración.

No dudó en presentar a su nueva amiga, la conoció durante dos semanas en el internado al que la envió su madre. Casualmente tocaron como compañeras de habitación y desde el día que se conocieron se volvieron inseparables, casi como hermanas. A Itachi le agradó mucho la nueva amiga de su hija, sin duda era una pequeña dulce. Keiko Mitashi era su nombre. Llevaba una larga y abundante cabellera negra azuladoa que llegaba hasta la cintura, un flequillo de medio lado algo despeinado, unos enormes ojos azules —por un momento esperó que fueran negros— y una hermosa sonrisa.

Al poco rato llegó una mujer cubierta por un velo, en el que solo se podían visualizar los negros ojos de la fémina. Saludó en un idioma extraño que la pequeña enseguida tradujo para los presentes. Al parecer era su madre y ésta era oriunda del emirato del cual llegaban.

La mujer comenzó a hablar en un fluido inglés, no conocía el japonés así que su otra alternativa de comunicarse era esa.

— ** _'Am tuhawil 'an tatasarrafa. Qaariban sawf najtamie mae juddaty_** **.** —La joven Keiko sonrió de forma falsa al percatar como todos se quedaban pasmados observándola hablarle de forma déspota a la mujer que decía ser su madre.

Itachi a pesar de no entender una sola palabra de lo que decía supo que era una especie de regaño por parte de la ahora no tan dulce niña.

— ** _'Ana asaf, ami._** —La jovencita agachó la cabeza al decir esto último a modo de disculpas. Su madre le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro como muestra de aceptación.

Por lo menos la pequeña tuvo el gesto de rectificar sus acciones, pero aun así tuvo desconfianza al pensar en el tipo de educación que le darían a esa niña que trató a la señora Guren —ese era el nombre de la mujer cubierta— como si de una criada se tratara.

— ** _Ghurin, yjb 'an la taetad ealaa tulqi aietidhari._** ** _Hifz makanik._** —Sonó dulce al pronunciar aquellas extrañas palabras, más extraño fue ver cómo la mujer asentía de forma obediente después de oír aquello.

Algo lo puso en alerta, esa niña ya no le inspiraba la misma confianza de que esté cerca de su hija. Sakura en cambio sonrió a la pequeña con la dulzura que le caracterizaba. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron en silencio hasta la residencia Uchiha-Haruno.

—Es un placer visitar vuestro país. —Dijo la mujer del velo a sus anfitriones. —Cuando Sarada y su señora madre me pidieron que sirviera de acompañante de la más pequeña para este hermoso país, no lo pensé dos veces. Además, gracias a vuestra invitación pude obtener la autorización para que concedieran la salida de Keiko del Emirato. Su padre está de viaje y no tengo derechos sobre ella. —mintió.

—Es su madre, tiene los mismos derechos que su esposo, así como nosotros, sino Sakura no hubiese sacado a Sarada fuera de este país. —Respondió Itachi algo serio al escuchar semejante barbaridad ¿Una madre sin derechos sobre su hija?

—La verdad, no es como ustedes o los occidentales. En nuestra cultura los hijos pertenecen al padre y la familia de éste. Nosotras las mujeres solo somos sus madres hasta que Allah lo permita. Si una mujer es arrojada al viento el Corán es claro, la caída en desgracia no podrá ver más a sus hijos. Venimos de una familia tradicionalista, si lo escribió el profeta fue por los designios de Allah.

—Madre, ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso de la religión? —La joven Keiko sonó exasperada de lo que decía su madre. —Ella fue arrojada al viento antes de que naciera, mi padre es japonés por eso mi nombre es así. Aunque ella insista en criarme dentro de su religión, tengo claro que esa no es ni será mi creencia. Son roces por los que siempre discutimos y nunca terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo. —Sonrió por el retrovisor a Itachi. —Por suerte las leyes de los hombres no son las mismas que las de Kami, Allah... o como quieran llamarlo. —Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios de la jovencita de once años.

Sin duda era sorprendente como una niña de su edad podía hablar y comportarse como una adulta. Eso lo desconcertó enormemente. Sarada era madura, pero esa niña aparte de madurez tenía un aire de prepotencia que le hacía dudar nuevamente de la crianza que le dieron, prácticamente no respetaba a sus mayores. Deseaba que su estadía fuese corta, no quería su mala influencia para Sarada.

Al llegar a casa los criados se alegraron de nuevo al ver al sol que iluminaba la casa, no era para menos, pues la pequeña Uchiha era quien llenaba de vida cada rincón. Keiko no pudo evitar observar todo desde la distancia. Ojalá tuviera un hogar donde la recibieran así, pensó para sus adentros. Le había contado su secreto a Sarada. Su abuela era una mujer poderosa en Japón, nunca le faltó nada, pero su madre la había abandonado en cuanto nació. Guren solo era una criada que hacían pasar por su progenitora para borrar toda conexión con la familia de su pariente más cercana. Por eso tanta historia inventada sobre sus orígenes.

Sí, era una hija no deseada, cuya madre dio a luz, pero por miedo al qué dirán la abandonó a su suerte. Al final, irónicamente le hicieron lo mismo que a su esclava, Guren.

Creció con un temperamento fuerte con el que no dudó utilizar para tratar a sus sirvientes, pero cambiaba a uno dulce y tierno con sus conocidos y abuela. Debía guardar la compostura, pero era una persona dañada. Odiaba haber nacido y ser despreciada por la misma persona que le dio la vida… odiaba a su madre, era algo que no podía negar. Cuando recibió la llamada de Hisui Mishima con la noticia de que viajaría al país donde vivía la mujer que la parió, no dudó en ordenar que prepararan sus maletas y obligar a que Guren, su madre legal, la acompañara.

Fue una suerte que Sarada, su nueva compañera desde hace unas semanas también viajara de retorno a su país, pues su madre se arrepintió de haberla llevado a aquel lugar. Si la suya hubiese hecho lo mismo su historia sería diferente, se dijo internamente con pesar.

Tenía donde quedarse hasta que volviera a comunicarse con su abuela y preguntarle por qué ese movimiento desesperado para que saliera tan de repente de Dubái. Según ella, el peligro estaba muy cerca y la debía proteger, pero Keiko pensaba hacer otras cosas, pretendía enfrentar a su madre. La buscaría y reclamaría una explicación a su desamor. Tenía derecho a hacerlo, merecía algo para cerrar ese capítulo de su historia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno hasta aquí el día de hoy… mmm ¿Qué les digo? Keiko es mi nuevo personaje y ya saben de quién se trata. La amante de Madara ayudó a Hisui a ocultarla incluso de éste ¿Qué planea esa mujer? Bueno, eso lo sabremos más pronto que tarde.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

Tengo muchos que responder… se me han acumulado y acá es la 1:04, tendré que hacer un cap. para responderlos todos. Los quiero, sigan dejando sus reviews, cuando me vuelva a sentar en la PC les respondo a todos.

 _Um beijo grande meus amores…_ nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara Baby's


	26. Desafío

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOOOS... ahora sí he vuelto definitivamente. Saben que después de los problemas que enfrentamos mi familia y yo me alejé un poco de FF y Wattpad —lugares donde publico mi historia— pero como bien dicen año nuevo, vida nueva. Ahora vengo con las pilas recargadas. intentaré aprovechar la semana que aún queda de vacaciones para actualizar más de esta intrigante historia.

Gracias a todos los que se continúan siguiendo esta locura. Deseo que este sea un gran año para todos. Los quiero, espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **DESAFÍO**

— ¡Imposible! Me niego rotundamente. —Hinata no salía de su asombro. Su padre no podía esta ordenando aquello. Y Naruto, él la había traicionado ¿Cómo pudo siquiera contarle su secreto al líder de los Hyuga? La persona en quien más confiaba era un títere del gran Hiashi y ella como tonta cayó en su trampa. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de desprecio al rubio que en cuanto pudo la apartó hacia un lado.

— ¿Tú también lo haces por dinero verdad? ¿Es que acaso solo estoy rodeada de personas llenas ambición y con sed de poder? —El hombre de ojos azules permanecía en silencio, impasible, sin decir nada a toda la cantidad de reproches lanzados por su amiga. Pero era cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe u obligarse a enfrentar la ola de problemas legales que se le venían encima a él y su familia. No lo hacía por él, mas sí por su madre, estaba enferma y no soportaría semejante humillación a la que Hiashi quería enfrentarlos.

—Responde, maldita sea —comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio casi al borde de las lágrimas. No pudo más y se desplomó en el suelo de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

No sabe cuánto tiempo duró así, simplemente no podía entender cómo su padre pudo ser capaz de ordenarle a Naruto aquello. Ella quería arreglar todo, no lastimar a Itachi, pero ahora eran otras las circunstancias. Tenía que escuchar las últimas palabras de Hiashi para mandar al demonio todo aquello y buscar su felicidad junto al hombre que ama.

Sabía que explicarle del desfalco al patrimonio Uchiha ponía en peligro su relación, pero sabía que él la amaba a pesar de todo. Ella confiaba en que ganaría su perdón. Escuchó cómo abrían la puerta y unos pasos acercándose al lugar donde aún yacía. Naruto dijo algo inteligible a Hiashi y luego el ruido de la puerta al cerrar.

Levantó la vista hacia el hombre por el que en ese momento sentía un desprecio tan grande como el de Hisui. ¿Por qué sus padres se empeñaban en arruinar su felicidad? ¿Por qué no tenía derecho de elegir su propio camino?

—Increíble lo que puede hacer un Uchiha contigo, apenas y reconozco a la hija que tanto me enorgulleció. —Su mirada era fría como el hielo, no había ni un atisbo de sentimientos en ella.

—No es un Uchiha quién me tiene así, sino lo que le has ordenado a Naruto decirme, ¿Por qué lo utilizas a él en vez de hacerlo tú mismo? ¿Dónde queda el intachable líder Hyuga? ¿O es que acaso no te puedes enfrentar a tu propia hija?

—Siempre quise un hijo varón ¿Sabes? Pero primero nacieron tú y tu hermana, perdoné a tu madre muchas cosas, incluso que sus primeros embarazos no finalizaran solo porque ella se encargó de que así sucediera. Luego de muchos años descubrí que tu madre es una hiena que fue capaz de matar a sus dos hijos con tal de humillarme.

—Ella no dice que sucedió así. Sus embarazos fueron complicados... —sentenció la joven intentando objetar las acusaciones de su padre.

—Es increíble que a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, tú, precisamente tú la defiendas. —dijo el hombre en tono jocoso. Su hija podía ser algo ingenua.

Hinata continuaba sentada en el suelo. No contaba con la fuerza para estar de pie, no después de tantas decepciones.

—Hisui siempre lamentó la pérdida de sus tres hijos, son los vagos recuerdos que llegan de mi niñez. Siempre los lloró, incluso al último que sí nació, pero por lo débil no logró sobrevivir.

Hiashi se inclinó hacia ella con furia contenida, sus ojos llameaban, había dicho algo que de verdad lo molestaba.

— ¿Sabes la ilusión que me hizo ver que mi mujer por fin me daría el hijo varón que tanto deseaba? Incluso me hice una promesa de arreglar las cosas con ella. ¿Y sabes lo estúpido que me sentí al ver que el bastardo tenía ojos y cabellos negros como los del hombre que me humilló mancillando el honor de mi prometida? No lo sabes, Hinata. No sabes cómo se siente un hombre que veló por el embarazo de su mujer que lo volvió a traicionar con ese maldito Uchiha.

—Por eso nos odias... Porque mi madre hirió tu orgullo de hombre. —Hinata actuó de forma pasiva, en ningún momento se alteró. Aunque no podía negar que le sorprendió escuchar aquella confesión.

—Tu madre se ganó a pulso mi desprecio y el de la familia Hyuga. Y no, no las odio. A fin de cuentas son mis hijas, pero no soportaba tenerlas cerca porque eran la viva imagen de aquella jovencita por la que alguna vez llegué a sentir un interés romántico. Ustedes me recordaban a cuando era un muchacho ilusionado al que le dicen quién fue la mujer que escogieron para ser su esposa. Es una tradición que ha sucedido durante generaciones en esta familia.

—Aunque no lo creas comienzo a sentir compasión por mi madre. Ser casada a la fuerza con un completo desconocido y obligada a fingir algo que nunca ha sentido. Tú eres el culpable de que Hisui sea una infeliz, no pudiste dejarla en cuanto supiste de sus engaños. Dime, ¿Cuándo te enteraste de Fugaku y ella?

—Una semana antes de nuestra boda —Hiashi miró a su hija con furia— los vi cerca de un arroyo que queda junto al complejo residencial de la familia. Le di una oportunidad de desistir a ese matrimonio si así lo deseaba, pero ella dijo que se casaría conmigo. Que ese encuentro fue solo una despedida... ja, tonterías, el impresentable de Fugaku le había dicho que se casaría con su prima segunda Mikoto Uchiha y en su vida ella no tenía cabida, así que yo fui su salvavidas. Por eso se casó conmigo, no porque me haya escogido por encima de ese maldito.

—Sí sabías que no te amaba lo más correcto era que desistieras de esa unión absurda, tú eres responsable del calvario que ahora vivimos todos. —Sentenció poniéndose en pie para encarar a su padre.

—Pero yo la amaba, joder. La amaba y era capaz de perdonarla de cualquier manera, hasta ese último embarazo. Tu madre barrió el piso con mi dignidad. Todos notaron que ese niño era un bastardo, fui la burla del clan hasta que decidí vengarme de ella, separándola de ustedes.

Hinata no podía contener las lágrimas, si era justa con su padre, en parte tenía razón, él no pudo soportar más desprecios por parte de Hisui, y exactamente lo que hicieron al mandarlas lejos, fue lo que hizo su madre al arrebatarle a su hijo.

—Es igual a lo que hizo con mi nieta. —Hinata levantó la vista hacia él, ¿Era cierto lo que oía? ¿Tenía una hija? Su padre se refería a ella como su sangre, sus ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza, él sabía algo al respecto. —Hisui quiso hacerte algo peor de lo que le hice a ella. A fin de cuentas eres una Hyuga, tienes mi sangre y ella nos odia a todos. Hisui no tiene corazón Hinata, ella simplemente actúa buscando no sé qué, son más de treinta años juntos y aún no sé de lo que es capaz.

— ¿A qué te refieres padre? —Hinata se preocupó al escuchar esto último.

—Tu hija durante todo este tiempo estuvo con tu madre. Sí, tuviste una niña preciosa. Ella la mantuvo en un lejano país e hizo que desapareciera justo después que la enfrenté, le he perdido la pista otra vez pero sospecho que está aquí en Japón.

La morena no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Acaso su hija podía estar tan cerca? Comenzaba a sentirse abrumada, su cabeza daba vueltas después de tantas revelaciones, no se sentía bien, Hiashi pasó de su reacción y continuó relatando lo sucedido.

—Hisui al verse acorralada al parecer se comunicó con la pequeña, le ordenó que saliera del país donde estaba, según mis fuentes llegó a Japón. Pero nadie sabe dónde fue a parar, ni quién es la persona que viaja con ella. Ha sido difícil dar con tu hija.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Preguntó la morena con preocupación y confusión.

—Desde hace cinco años le sigo la pista a la ingrata de tu madre y he descubierto a Keiko, tu hija. De tu embarazo lo supe después que saliste del centro psiquiátrico, Neji me lo confió. Y yo guardé silencio, no era mi lucha. Vi cómo cada día te volviste más fuerte convirtiéndote en la mujer que me sucederá dentro de poco. Neji siempre estuvo apoyándote, incluso intentó abogar por ti muchas veces, él me hizo comprender muchas cosas, que fui quien te orilló a lanzarte a los brazos de ese mal nacido Uchiha, mi indiferencia y mis problemas con Hisui son los que te arrojaron a ese pozo sin fin. Ellos, Naruto y Neji hicieron lo que yo no me sentía en la capacidad de hacer. Por eso quiero que te cases con el hombre que he escogido para ti. El desconocido realmente no lo es, al contrario, es un hombre de toda tu confianza, un pilar fundamental en tu vida, con el que vas a enlazar tu vida.

— ¿Naruto verdad? —El Hyuga sonrió de medio lado.

—Neji. Tu marido será un Hyuga.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, pero qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de su padre, eso era algo inaudito, no podía casarse con su primo, eran casi hermanos. Acaso se había vuelto loco, eso no era correcto, además, sí confiaba en Neji, pero no se veía a sí misma como su mujer. Además, ¿Qué pasaría con su novia Tenten? Ella era su persona de mayor confianza después de Neji y Naruto.

—Sé lo que piensas, que es una locura y es mal visto en la sociedad, pero solo en occidente o Europa. Para nosotros siempre fue tradición, por algo la pureza de nuestro linaje se ha mantenido desde que pisamos este mundo. Desde siempre lo hemos hecho así. Los Uchiha se casan con Uchiha, los Hyuga con Hyuga y así sucesivamente. Las grandes familias de Japón siempre hemos hecho estos matrimonios arreglados con los herederos.

—Los tiempos cambian. —Dijo la morena con frialdad— Además, hablas de mi madre y tú no hiciste nada por detenerla, eres tan culpable como ella del secuestro de mi hija.

—Si lo quieres poner así, estás en todo tu derecho. Pero te aseguro que si hubiese tenido algo que ver en tu pasado, tu hija hubiese crecido bajo un seno familiar estable, no como tu hija pública, jamás te sometería al escándalo de esa manera, pero sí estaría a tu lado, te hubiera dado la oportunidad de verla crecer y criarla a tu manera. ¿Es una Hyuga no? Para nosotros lo esencial es la familia, y esa pequeña hubiese sido aceptada por nosotros.

—No te creo. —Espetó la joven con amargura— Tanto tú como ella están llenos de prejuicios, en el fondo son el uno para el otro. Tienes la necesidad de que me ponga de tu lado para despojar sin ningún remordimiento a los Mishima de su patrimonio, me quieres manipular haciéndome creer que contigo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Quién sabe si lo que dices de mi supuesta hija sea cierto. Todos ustedes son iguales, no voy a hacer a un lado a Itachi. —Recalcó esto último— Es el hombre que amo. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a interponerse en mi camino hacia la felicidad. Yo me encargaré de dar con el paradero de mi hija si es cierto lo que dices.

— ¿Entonces me das la espalda? —Preguntó con ironía el hombre.

— ¿Me la das tú a mí, padre? —El Hyuga rio con sorna, sin duda era una mujer astuta, descubrió parte de su plan, había actuado exactamente como lo sospechó desde un principio. El tiempo en que Hinata era manipulada con facilidad fue hace mucho, de ella solo quedaba un recuerdo. Estaba lista para el siguiente paso.

—Eres lista, pero no tanto como yo. He decidido que te casarás con Neji y así ha de ser.

—Y tú no has escuchado que mandaré todo al demonio porque no pienso aceptar tus imposiciones.

—Hija... te casarás con Neji tarde o temprano. Tu absurda ilusión terminará en cuanto el Uchiha sepa del fraude que hiciste a sus empresas. Te va a odiar en cuanto sepa que solo lo utilizaste para vengarte de su padre y hermano. Lo demás no importará.

La joven se alejó y fue hacia la salida no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras que su padre tenía para decirle.

—Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido amando con locura a Hisui, y aún no he perdonado a tu madre.

La mujer cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que el sonido retumbara por todo el pasillo, ella le demostraría a Hiashi que Itachi era diferente, sería ella quien le dijera toda la verdad, incluida la nueva jugada de su padre. Confiaba en su amor y sabía que encontraría su perdón.

¿Acaso era demasiado ingenua por pensar con el corazón?

* * *

Shisui Uchiha, primo segundo de Itachi y Sasuke, era quien en ese momento tocaba la puerta de la residencia Uchiha-Haruno. Necesitaba con urgencia reunirse con el mayor de los hermanos, lamentablemente no eran buenas noticias las que traía para él.

La mujer de cabello rosa fue quien lo recibió aquella agitada mañana de finales de otoño. Al verle el hombre no pudo evitar mostrar lo urgido que se hallaba para reunirse con el ahora líder del clan.

Sakura como siempre lo invitó a que pasara y se pusiera cómodo mientras iba por té y galletas para hacer la conversación más llevadera. Al regresar con la bandeja se dispuso a servirlas con suma destreza, sin duda el hombre necesitaba calmarse, un mal presagio le decía que no eran buenas las noticias que traía para Itachi.

—Esto calmará tus nervios, cuéntame ¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Pasa algo con la empresa? —La rosada removía el azúcar del café que había llevado para ella mientras el hombre la miraba de forma fraterna. —No tienes que sentir pena por mí. Lo de Itachi y yo por lo visto no tiene vuelta de hoja, solo hay que seguir adelante, sigo siendo la madre de su hija y nunca perderé el lugar que me gané dentro del clan, a pesar de mis detractores.

Shisui tomó las manos de Sakura y exhaló fuertemente, necesitaba claridad, no era fácil lo que venía a decir, menos sabiendo que quizás fuera la causa de la tristeza de la Haruno.

—No puedo creer que Itachi se haya atrevido a semejante estupidez. Estoy seguro que fue esa mujer que lo convenció de vender una cantidad de acciones a precios sumamente bajos. —Tomó nuevamente aire— Itachi nos dejó la empresa en números rojos. Puede que entremos en una crisis financiera con la que podríamos quedar en la ruina.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, eso no podía ser, la familia no podía estar en esas, su padre había invertido un gran capital en los negocios de los Uchiha, si ellos iban mal, entonces su familia también. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Hasta que la respuesta llegó a su mente.

—Él nunca haría nada tan estúpido, debe haber un error. De todos modos, tienes que detallar la situación, los fondos de mi familia ¿Qué tanto han sufrido?

— ¿Creerías si te digo que son los que aún nos mantienen a flote?

Sakura asintió, por lo menos algo estaba seguro. Esa mujer tenía que ver en todo esto, algo había mencionado Madara del as que tendría bajo la manga, era este. Había llegado la hora de desenmascarar a esa mujer. Itachi volvería a ella como siempre lo hizo. Recuperaría a su marido y el bienestar de su familia.

—Itachi salió de paseo con Sarada y una amiguita de ella. Tienes que decirme todo con lujos de detalles y si es posible entregarme los documentos que expliquen todo al respecto. Sabes lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser, jamás me creería si le cuento lo sucedido sin tener nada que lo sustente. —Tomó a Shisui de una de las manos— Te prometo que saldremos de esto. Vuelvo y repito, estoy segura que Itachi no haría una cosa así. Siento que esa mujer, Hinata Hyuga, ella tiene mucho que ver en este descabellado asunto. Tengo que abrirle los ojos a tu primo para que enmiende este terrible error.

El hombre asintió y procedió a darle y explicarle con lujo de detalles todos los documentos que traía para Itachi. Sakura sabría cómo manejar la situación, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella.

Al marcharse el primo de su marido —sí, seguía llamándose a sí misma su mujer— fue hasta una caja fuerte de la que ni Itachi sabía su existencia y guardó las carpetas que le entregaron allí.

Con cuidado tomó un cofre en el que guardaba sus más preciados tesoros. Entre ellos el gran protagonista era un enorme anillo que representaba todo lo que era. Se lo puso en el dedo anular —el lugar del que nunca debió salir— Fue el regalo de Itachi luego de enterarse del embarazo, su alianza de su compromiso. El mismo que marcó un antes y un después de su vida.

Ráfagas de imágenes se aglomeraron en su mente, eran muy nítidas y siempre la dejaban un tanto confundida. Le tomó varios minutos recomponerse. Su vida antes y después de aquel acontecimiento siempre la dejaban pensando en todo lo que tuvo que hacer hasta ganarse ese lugar.

Tomó su segunda cosa más preciada, un abrecartas de plata muy viejo, al verlo sonrió al recordar para qué lo usó. Al parecer lo iba a necesitar de nuevo. Un brillo se posó en sus verdes ojos. Volvió a guardarlo en el mismo lugar donde estaba, cerró la caja de seguridad y rodó el pesado mueble que la ocultaba de todos. Tenía que hacer una visita de imprevisto. Alguien tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

N/A: ¿Y qué les pareció? Está algo corto, pero es porque quité un gran pedazo que espero arreglar de mejor manera para el siguiente capítulo. No quiero excederme en número de palabras porque tengo un montón de reviews por responder, así que aquí vamos.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

Me matarían si les digo que no me acuerdo desde qué capítulos no les respondo reviews, jajajaja no me maten, voy a contestar a todos desde el Cap23.

 **Violetamonster:** Hola Viole, aquí de vuelta respondiendo a todos, pues desde tu comentario ha llovido mucho y vimos lo comprensivo que ha sido Itachi con Hinata. Ahora veamos qué sucederá con Hinata y esta nueva locura de casarse con otro.

 **ambarinski 23/24/25:** Gracias por tu apoyo, por suerte ya todo está bien y bueno, lo imortante es el apoyo familiar mutuo que nos ha ayudado a salir adelante con todo lo que se nos vino encima.

Jajajajaja reía mucho cuado veía las conjeturas en torno a la historia, pero recuerda, nada termina siendo lo que parece. Disfruta este nuevo cap.

 **Guest 1 - 23:** Sí, fue un gran capítulo, en especial la parte de las vívoras, poco a poco cada uno va mostrando su verdadera cara. Itachi es un amor y como pudiste ver, fue capaz de entender a Hinata. Kakashi tendrá un aporte importante en la historia.

 **Guest 2 - 23:** Jajaajaja en este cap no hubo lemon, pero si leiste el 24 te diste cuenta que si hubo del bueno xD. Ya vamos por el 26.

 **Amatista95:** ¿Cómo no recordar a una de las primeras que le dio una oportunidad a mi Fic? Jajaja Itachi es más bueno que el pan y la apoyó en todo. Ahora ojalá que nada malo pase :s

Gracias por el apoyo, fue un momento de mucha angustia, gracias a Dios todo está bien y las cosas vuelven a retomar su curso.

 **Guest 3- 23:** Bueno, Itachi aun no se ha enfrentado a su hermano, pero creo que no tarda en suceder. Ya vamos por el 26, así que ya sabrás lo que ha pasado entre nuestra parejita :3

 **ArcanaMoon (Prólogo y 1):** Hola, bienvenido. La verdad no he leído el fic que mencionas. Sí es una Hinata que ha hecho ciertas cosas malas, y que en ese momento de su vida se arrepiente de sus actos.

Entiendo lo que dices, pero lo consideré necesario, pues el prólogo comienza con los pensamientos de Hinata. Me alegra que la trama sea de tu interés.

Fuerte es decir poco, quizás ese mismo fue el que la llevó al punto de lastimar a los Uchiha. La verdad esta Hinata aun muestra algún rastro de la original, detrás de esa fachada sigue la mujer tierna y cohibida que por azares del destino terminó convirtiéndola en la mujer que representa en mi fic.

Espero continúes las lectura y sea de tu agrado.

 **Guest 4 - 23:** Volvióóóó! jajajaja Ya vamos por el 26 Yupiiiiii \o/

 **Guest 5 - 23:** También celebramos los 100 reviews con mega capítulo apasionado. \o/ —vease 24— Gracias por continuar leyendo.

 **Jesy 23/24:** Pues sí, quedamos amándolo aún más. Gracias por el apoyo y por continuar siguiendo esta locura xD.

Lo del SasuHina e ItaHina lo comprendo, me suele pasar cada vez que leo un buen fic. Espero que el mío lo sea y te enamore más de esta pareja xD.

¿La mala? Hay muchas... jajaja claro que sé a quién te refieres, espero que pronto revelar algo referente a su identidad.

 **Shi-Yokai:** Jjajajajaja me hizo gracia tu comentario, yo tampoco tengo nada en su contra, pero para efectos del fic, tengo que ser un tanto mala con ella. xd saludos o/

 **Guest 1 - 24:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, por azares del destino nos tocó pasar por un trago amargo, pero con unión logramos sobrellevarlo. Lo bueno es que estamos bien después de todo.

 **Guest 2 - 24:** Gracias a ti también por todos tus buenos deseos. Muchas cosas se están aclarando, jajaja. Espero que al releer la historia hayas descubierto cosas ;).

 **Guest 3 - 24:** Sí, se le pasó por alto un insignificante detalle que le traerá problemas si no se le adelanta a Sakurita. con respecto a Hisui, fueron cuatro embarazos, los primeros dos fueron pérdidas. Como dice Hiashi fueron provocadas, la primera ella la reveló en el cap. 25. Era producto de su traición. El segundo... quién sabe. el tercero, fueron las gemelas y el cuarto es el que menciona Hiashi que nació, pero de lo débil que era murió a los pocos días. Y tampoco fue un hijo del Hyuga, sino una nueva traición de su mujer con Fugaku.

 **Guest 4 - 24:** Qué bueno que te guste. Sí, Itachi es un amor. De Sakura, pues, de ella existen muchas cosas que contar. No comas ansias. Lo de Naruto, pues algo que ver con Hiashi, pronto también aclararé eso.

 **Guest 5 - 24:** ¿Soy mala verdad? Tsunade oculta muchas cosas, entre ellas la verdadera identidad de la asesina, por algo no quiere revelarla. En torno a mi parejita, pues, espero que Sakura no haga algo en su contra... tenemos que ver qué sucede luego.

 **Guest 6 - 24:** Ya vamos por el 26 Yupiiii \o/ besos para ti tambén.

 **Guest 7- 24:** Tardé un poquito, pero bueno, espero haber compensado el tiempo de espera.

 **Guest 8 - 25:** Y pues no, el candidato de Hiashi no es Naruto. Éste solo es un intermediario y por lo poco que vimos al comienzo, tiene algunos asuntos legales con el Hyuga que afectarían a su familia. No, las niñas no son gemelas. Hiashi solo quiere humillar a su mujer y familia, ya hemos visto cuales fueron los motivos de sus actos. Keiko es una niña un tanto peculiar, con la influencia de la abuela no dudaría que terminara siendo como ella... esperemos que no.

 **Guest 9 - 25:** Espero pronto logres entender algo. Jajaja puede resultar un tanto confusa esta parte, espero pronto aclaras todo. Ya vamos por el 26, qué bueno \o/. Espero actualizar pronto.

* * *

Dios qué duro ha sido eso. Ufff no vuelvo a dejar acumular los reviews de esa forma, ha sido agotador, pero como los aprecio tanto, vale la pena el esfuerzo. Gracias por continuar generando views tambien a esos lectores fantasmas, no los leo, pero sé que están allí.

Este cap lo comencé a escribir este año, el 25 lo había borrado de manera accidental en **_wattpad_** , disculpen eso, lectores de esa página. Por ese motivo fue que di el _"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO"_ en éste.

Bueno, ahora sí, ya sin más que decir, se despide su fiel servidora, nos leemos en la próxima.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

 ** _Lisnnette *-*_**


	27. Efímero

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , ¿Cómo están? Yo que no salgo de una para entrar en otra, pues padezco un virus llamado ZIKV que azota en este momento a gran parte de Latinoamérica. Tuve casi dos semanas en cuarentena, aún tengo la piel enrojecida —aquí donde no me ven, soy de epidermis sumamente delicada, la erupción causada por el virus hizo estragos en mi piel— Todavía es visible en algunas de mis extremidades —y sobre todo muy molesta, pica demasiado la muy %&/# :'(— Por suerte ya estoy en la etapa final, YEEEEEEEEEEES! \o/ y como ya me preocupaba por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar, me puse a escribir para ustedes.

A continuación el capítulo, disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **EFÍMERO**

Las niñas se divertían en grande, en especial Keiko, quién con suma profesionalidad casi vacía cada tienda que visitaban. Pudo notar una cosa, amaba salir de compras, más si eran cosas como ropa, accesorios, amuletos e incluso cosas innecesarias para una chica de su edad. ¿Cuál era exactamente?

—Keiko, ¿Cuántos años tienes? No creo que sea bueno que desde tan joven te den tantas libertades. —A la jovencita no le gustó nada lo que Itachi dijo, pudo notarlo en el ceño fruncido en aquella lozana piel.

—Tengo once. Cumpliré los doce el veintiocho de Marzo del próximo año.

— ¿Acaso no es asombroso? —Interrumpió Sarada con una genuina sonrisa— cumplimos casi el mismo día. Ella el veintiocho y yo el treinta. Si su abu... padre —corrigió rápidamente— le permite quedarse en Japón podríamos celebrarlo juntas.

Itachi observó con sumo cuidado a Sarada, algo ocultaba junto con la jovencita Mitashi. Ambas se dieron una mirada cómplice que el Uchiha no pudo pasar por alto. Ella quiso decir algo de un pariente de su amiga, estaba casi seguro de ello. Hizo de oídos sordos y no dio importancia al comentario, aparentemente, pero en cuanto llegaran a casa no dudaría en hablar con la madre de Keiko para pedir una explicación sobre lo que logró entender.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la llegada de su hija, Hinata fue a ver a Hiashi al día siguiente porque quiso arreglar unas cosas antes de enfrentarlo. Pero algo tenía que estar pasando, casi no atendía las llamadas y daba una que otra excusa para verlo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Intuía que su padre tendría algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento.

Sakura era otra que comenzaba a actuar extraño, hizo como si todo entre ellos fuera del todo bien y dejó a un lado esa manía de ser su mujer. Incluso se mudó de habitación y le deseó la mejor de las suertes junto a Hinata. La cabeza de Itachi estaba casi al borde del colapso, esperaba más insistencia por parte de la Haruno, y más después de provocar ese accidente e intentar engañarlo con la pérdida de memoria.

Sí, en un principio le creyó, pero luego de hablar y observar los análisis y estudios que la doctora Uzumaki le realizó y descartó cualquier contusión que originara esa amnesia, ambos conversaron de su situación.

Recordó cuando la pelirroja le preguntó si entre ellos existía algún problema marital, era extraño pues a pesar de ser una completa desconocida, la mujer de anteojos le inspiraba confianza.

Mientras Sakura dormía a causa de los sedantes para el dolor corporal, ellos conversaron de lo ocurrido. Hasta que la Uzumaki llegó a un punto. Desesperación. Era eso lo que sentía la de ojos verdes. De un modo poco ortodoxo intentaba retenerlo a su lado. Y también fue la justificación que halló para su repentina pérdida de memoria.

Lo bueno fue que Sakura notó que no ganaba nada con fingir, así que cuándo llamó a Itachi para informarle que había decidido que Sarada regresara, sintió que por fin comenzaba a asimilar el inminente fin de su relación.

Llegaron a casa exhaustas, con bolsas llenas de todos los regalos que compró Keiko. Era increíble como a su edad era capaz de derrochar dinero a manos llenas con las tarjetas de crédito de su padre. Él jamás permitiría eso con Sarada, le enseñaba el valor del esfuerzo y trabajo para poder darse sus gustos. Guren definitivamente no ponía límites a su hija.

— ¿Podrías llevar todo esto a la habitación de Keiko? —Dijo la Uchiha con una tierna sonrisa a uno de los sirvientes.

—Creo que compró demasiadas cosas para una sola salida —Reprochó Itachi, mostrando el desagrado que le causaba que esa chiquilla no comprendiera el valor del trabajo.

—Fui bendecida al nacer en una familia acomodada, Itachi-Sama. Además, a mi abuela le parece bien que disfrute haciendo lo que me gusta, comprar. Por algo soy su consentida. Y siempre le tengo presente a ella y al resto de la familia. —Podía ser un tanto arrogante la pequeña Keiko, no entendía como Sarada podía ser amiga de alguien tan diferente a ella.

—La mayoría de las compras son para ti, aún no he visto que compraras algo para Guren, tu madre. —La chiquilla sonrió con sorna.

—Estas son cosas muy banales para ella. Con el debido respeto, son cosas de su religión que usted, Itachi-Sama, jamás entendería. —La joven subió hasta sus aposentos seguida de varios criados que cargaban sus bolsas.

Sarada le dio una mirada de reproche a su padre, a veces podía ser inflexible con las personas, entendía su punto, pero él no sabía nada de Keiko. No sabía por qué era así, ni su triste historia, eso fue lo que más conmovió a la joven Uchiha, que su amiga no tuvo la dicha de disfrutar y crecer en un entorno familiar como el suyo. Ella en cambio tuvo una madre desalmada que la abandonó a su suerte, pero era su secreto, y no tenía el derecho de divulgarlo, menos sabiendo quién es esa mujer, y la relación laboral con los negocios de los Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura escuchó cuando todos llegaron, también el pequeño intercambio de palabras de Itachi con su ahora huésped, era momento de entrar en acción y acercarse a la pequeña invitada. Había escuchado una conversación hace unos días donde Sarada hablaba de la verdadera madre de ésta. Debía llegar hasta esa jovencita y sacar toda la información que pudiera de ella.

Sonrió cuando vio a su hija y se acercó para plantar un beso en su frente, Sarada era una buena niña, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a los demás. Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído algo inaudible para Itachi. Luego ambas tendrían una plática de mujer a mujer, pero antes, tenía que hablar con la Mitashi.

Antes de anunciar su presencia, pudo escuchar a la joven regañar a la mujer que decía ser su madre en un idioma casi incomprensible para todos, excepto para ella, tuvo muchos colegas en el instituto de Investigación al que pertenece, la variedad cultural que existía en el gremio era extensa y terminabas aprendiendo algo de ellos al final del día.

Tocó de manera suave, haciendo que los gritos de Keiko hacia su criada cesaran por completo. — ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó de forma inocente la mujer de cabellos rosados, la joven Mitashi hizo un gesto casi imperceptible a Guren y esta procedió a marcharse, dejando solas a las dos féminas que según Sakura, tenían mucho que hablar.

—No deberías tratar así a tus sirvientes… —Keiko abrió los ojos como platos ante tal comentario— menos si la haces pasar por tu madre.

Sakura se acercó a la morena de ojos azules que en ese momento no pudo ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía al verse descubierta ante la madre de su amiga. La Haruno se sentó a su lado, hizo como si alisara arrugas imaginarias en la falda de su vestido de gabán, le encantaba vestir de esa forma.

— ¿No esperabas que entendiera un poco de tu idioma, o me equivoco? —Sakura sonrió al verla bajar la cabeza en forma de súplica— Te escuché hablar con Sarada algo sobre tu verdadera madre… deberías tener cuidado, a veces las paredes pueden tener oídos. —La joven la miró de soslayo y asintió con duda ¿Qué se proponía aquella mujer? —Tuviste suerte que fui yo quien escuchó tu plática con Sarada, y no Itachi, con él las cosas se volverían un tanto complicadas.

—Lo sé, su esposo no me tiene mucho aprecio que digamos… —dijo mordaz la joven altanera que no quería que siguiera con rodeos, necesitaba que fuera directa al punto.

—No es mi esposo, por ahora… la verdad es que él y yo nos íbamos a casar el año entrante, pero por azares del destino, nuestro enlace se vio pospuesto por pequeñeces que tengo que resolver.

— ¿Pequeñeces? —Preguntó Keiko con cierto sarcasmo— Un escándalo de ese tamaño no es algo sin importancia, señora. Itachi-sama no pudo hacer peor elección al relacionarse con esa… —hizo una mueca de asco y rabia al pensar en la Hyuga, Sakura enarcó una ceja al ver el gesto.

— ¿Esa qué? —Preguntó con suma curiosidad la rosada.

—Esa mala mujer… porque es mala, jamás se compararía con usted, quien nunca abandonaría a… —Sakura la observó y la instó a que continuara, necesitaba saber aquello que la niña necesitaba sacar de su interior.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Keiko. ¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuga? Porque tienes que conocerla para tener esa opinión sobre ella… —dejó caer con malicia.

— ¿Me promete que no le dirá a nadie lo que pienso contarle? —Sakura asintió, escuchando atentamente a la jovencita que en ese momento se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. —Es mi mayor secreto, en realidad el de mi verdadera familia. —Tomó un largo suspiro— Mi madre es la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Japón, en realidad de dos, siendo muy joven quedó embarazada y al parecer no consiguió nada con mi padre, así que le tocó tenerme como madre soltera. —El tono de voz fue bajando considerablemente hasta apenas ser un susurro, comenzaba a creer en aquello de que las paredes tienen oídos— Se ocultó de la sociedad durante el embarazo, fingiendo una enfermedad o algo, la verdad no lo sé muy bien. Y después de dar a luz me abandonó a mi suerte. Me abandonó apenas nací, después de eso, mi abuela me recogió y con ayuda de alguien me mandaron a los Emiratos. Era un lugar lejano donde nadie me encontraría, mi abuela se hizo cargo de mi educación y que no me faltara nada, me dio la vida que tengo llena de lujos y sirvientes a mi disposición.

—Has tenido que pasar por cosas muy duras pequeña —dijo la Haruno abrazándola— Has tenido que sufrir mucho en esta vida por culpa de esa mala mujer que te abandonó. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien así? —La mujer tomó el rostro de la niña entre sus manos y con fingida pena miraba a Keiko sollozar como lo que era, una niña. —Yo jamás hubiese podido hacer eso con Sarada, ella es todo lo que tengo en el mundo.

Keiko secó sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano, no merecía llorar por esa… debía contarle el resto de su historia a la señora Haruno, ella era una buena persona.

—Si hablo mal de Hinata Hyuga es porque… —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y valor para decir su secreto en voz alta— porque esa mujer y la que me dio la vida son la misma persona… lamentablemente ella es mi madre.

Sakura quedó sorprendida al escuchar la confesión de la chica, según lo que llegó a decir Madara, la historia distaba mucho a lo que contaba esa pequeña. Alguien en definitiva tuvo que haber lavado el cerebro de la pobre Keiko. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, qué mejor que tener a una niña que odia a su madre, Y ésta era nada más ni nada menos que la que realmente la buscaba de forma desesperada. Tenía que ser una señal.

La rosada después de la larga conversación, al salir de la habitación se debatía entre dos opciones que impulsarían sus planes de separar a su Itachi y Hinata; llevarla hasta Madara Uchiha para que tuviese el poder de manipularla con la mocosa, o mejor aún, ir hasta el padre de la pequeña, él quería a Hinata, la última confesión de Hanabi se lo había confirmado. Sí, esa niña necesitaba un hogar, amor… una verdadera familia —Sakura sonrió al pensar aquello— ¿Y qué mejor que la tenga con sus verdaderos padres?

Ya en sus aposentos, cerró la puerta de su cuarto de aseo y se dispuso a sumergirse en la bañera para tomar su baño de burbujas. Esa noche, tenía algo sumamente importante que hacer… Ella y Sasuke se verían las caras.

* * *

Tenía días sin mostrarse en público, ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con Hanabi quien cada vez se volvía más insoportable. Sus constantes mensajes en la grabadora lo tenían al borde de la histeria ¿En qué momento se volvió una controladora obsesiva? Mientras ella jugaba a la novia psicópata, él solo podía pensar en la imagen de Hinata e Itachi juntos en el funeral de su padre, lo veía venir, no sabía por qué aún se sorprendía de esa relación. Lo hacía para vengarse de él —pensó Sasuke— y vaya que le había dolido porque se sentía como el imbécil más grande que podía existir.

Su propia sangre le había arrebatado a su mujer, la madre de su hija. Si tan solo encontrara una forma de volver a acercarse a ella, no dudaría en encontrar una oportunidad para volver a conquistarla. Verla con él, le hizo entender que el lugar de Hinata estaba a su lado. Incluso llegó a pensar en formar una familia con ella, la mujer de su vida, su mayor obsesión.

Escuchó el intercomunicador que le avisaba que había alguien esperando a subir hasta su piso. Al descolgarlo la voz de Sakura le pedía que la dejara subir cuanto antes pues venía a contar algo importante que le concernía a él. La curiosidad por saber qué se traía entre manos la ex de su hermano lo llevó a acceder a su pedido. No quería visitas de nadie, pero algo le decía que esto era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Al abrir la puerta la Haruno esperaba enfundada en un vestido negro, una pañoleta que cubría su melena rosa y unas gafas oscuras enormes que lograban ocultar parte de su rostro. Si quería pasar desapercibida, Sasuke no creía que lo hubiese logrado, su vestimenta era demasiado llamativa. Pero no le dio importancia. Quería que fuera directo al grano, así volvería a su tortura mental y a pensar en la manera de acercarse y reconquistar a Hinata.

El moreno no sabía qué se proponía la rosada. Estaba muy extraña y no terminaba de ahondar en el verdadero motivo de su visita. Ella solo era específica en una cosa, que tenía un as bajo la manga para separar a Itachi de la Hyuga y él si estaba interesado en volver a estar con ella, tenía que cooperar en su plan.

No iba a mentir que este cambio de la de ojos verdes lo desconcertó sobremanera. ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce y atenta mujer de su hermano? Era cierto eso que decían de las mujeres que sacaban las garras en cuanto se sentían amenazadas. Aceptó que la ayudaría, ella se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, seguro pensó que él se negaría a ayudarla… y en definitiva o hizo en un principio, pero qué mierda —pensó el Uchiha— el fin justifica los medios, y si el plan de Sakura realmente lo beneficiaba, por supuesto que aceptaría.

Antes de irse le dijo que algo muy importante ocurriría, y que pronto tendría noticias de ella y sus próximos movimientos, que según consistían en ir preparando el terreno para la próxima gran revelación. Se despidieron con un beso en ambas mejillas y la Haruno se marchó con la misma expresión con la que llegó.

* * *

Al estar en el auto, se deshizo de las gafas la pañoleta y la gabardina en forma de vestido que cubría el traje color crema con el que la vieron salir de casa. Guardó todo dentro de un bolso que llevaba dentro y lo metió debajo del cojín. Contaba con que Itachi no la estuviera siguiendo, no sabía con exactitud por qué se ocultaba de esa forma, pero desde hace algunos días sentía que alguien la seguía. Quizás era paranoia.

Iba con rumbo a su hogar, pero luego vio un coche que efectivamente seguía su trayecto, mas estaba segura que no se trataba de Itachi. Quiso cambiar su rumbo e irse a una cafetería o un restaurante cerca para despistar al perseguidor.

Sacó su celular y marcó al número de su única mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Al tercer tono ésta atendió. Se citaron en un centro comercial. Sakura le habló de su sospecha y acordaron verse en un lugar público.

Las mujeres hicieron todo tal cual planearon, por suerte ambas eran hábiles fingiendo una situación ordinaria. Antes de sentarse pudieron detectar al perseguidor. Era Kakashi Hatake.

—Ya sé quién me sigue —dijo la rosada detrás de una sonrisa fingida mientras veía el menú. —Oh mira, pediré esto, no lo he comido el que hacen aquí ¿Qué me dices? —Preguntó con inocencia. Ino le siguió el juego.

—Yo sí, el chef hace un gran trabajo, es exquisito, te va a encantar. —Continuó observando la carta— deberías acompañarlo con este vino. ¿Y quién es el espía? —Esto lo dijo de manera casi inaudible.

—Ya lo conocerás... —dijo arqueando una ceja y dando una sonrisita burlona. —A su debido tiempo... ahora solo sígueme el juego. —respondió por lo bajo.

Las mujeres continuaron su conversación con naturalidad, sabiendo ya de quién se trataba, Sakura luego se encargaría de enfrentarlo.

* * *

Días sin hablar con Itachi, Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar esa situación. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, realmente estaba pensando seriamente la propuesta que le había hecho su padre en una visita que éste le hizo días atrás. ¿Y si era cierto lo de su hija? Jamás se perdonaría haberla hecho a un lado por un hombre. Podía llegar a amar a Neji.

—Por Dios Hinata ¿En qué locura estás pensando? —Le reprochó al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo— Es inconcebible. La sola idea es absurda.

— ¿Qué es lo absurdo? —La voz grave de Itachi la tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido del elevador.

Hinata sonrió e intentó cambiar su semblante serio por uno más alegre, fue a su encuentro y se abrazó tan fuerte coló si nunca quisiera que la soltara. No se podía mentir a sí misma, tenía miedo. Pensó en lo que dijo su padre antes de marcharse de la mansión Hyuga. Él no la perdonaría si se enteraba del fraude.

Nuevamente el Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos, no dudó en preguntar la razón de su ensimismamiento. La Hyuga intentó restar importancia a eso diciendo que eran estrés laboral, pues nuevamente había vuelto después de una semana y media libre. Sí, en efecto, la mujer seguía dando largas a la inminente verdad.

—No hablemos de nada que tenga que ver con trabajo, por favor. —Pidió en tono de súplica— Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tal todo con Sarada? —Preguntó sonriendo esta vez de forma sincera.

Itachi le contó todo lo referente a Sarada y Keiko, la Hyuga le dijo que tenía que ser paciente con la amiguita de Sarada, tal vez la falta de amor pudo hacer mella en su carácter o la mala crianza por parte de sus mayores.

—Quizás aprenda cosas buenas de Sarada. —Dijo la morena convencida del cambio que podía sufrir Keiko— Se me ocurre algo, ¿Qué tal si las llevas al club a jugar tenis? Y no sé, tal vez nos veamos por mera casualidad y pueda ver de primera mano a lo que te enfrentas en casa. —Susurró al oído del Uchiha mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo desde la espalda.

Él tiró de ella haciendo que cayera recostada en su regazo, ese día estaba algo juguetona, lo abrazaba, besaba y masajeaba. Tomó una de las manos de la morena y la entrelazó con una de las suyas, sus miradas eran cómplices, llenas de todo aquello que no se decían, pero sentían el uno al otro.

Sin previo aviso se apoderó de los labios de su amada con un ímpetu que rozaba en lo primitivo, esos días sin ella en definitiva fueron una tortura, la necesitaba como el aire para vivir. Sin que se diera cuenta puso un anillo en el dedo anular de la Hyuga, al separarse para tomar aire Hinata pudo ver la joya que relucía en su mano izquierda. Él sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa, lo que no sabía era el dilema que hacía horas importunaba a la joven.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, su tormento había regresado. Su efímera alegría se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó. Itachi no comprendía su reacción, si era sincero consigo esperaba que de la emoción, se lanzara a devorar nuevamente sus labios y terminaran haciendo el amor de forma apasionada como tantas veces.

Pero todo resultó ser diferente a lo que el moreno pensó.

—No me puedo casar contigo… —dijo dudosa— a menos no por ahora. Mi padre no lo acepta y quiere que despose a mi primo Neji.

Itachi quedó de piedra, jamás se esperó semejante noticia. Le hubiese gustado ir con ella y enfrentar a Hiashi y convencerlo de su unión.

—Piensas hacerlo, porque esa sería la única razón por la que no aceptarías ser mi esposa. —Hinata se quedó pensativa por un momento— ¿Lo estás siquiera pensando? —Preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha.

—Bueno… —tomó suficiente aire, necesitaba hacerle entender sus razones— mi padre sabe de mi hija con Sasuke, y dio con su paradero, Itachi ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Él asintió— No está muy contento por haber callado algo tan grande, pero piensa decirme dónde está si accedo al matrimonio con Neji. Dice que quiere velar por los intereses familiares, y que no desea que un Uchiha ponga sus manos en nuestro patrimonio. Dice que después nos podemos divorciar, claro después de pasar todo a manos de mi esposo.

—Es absurdo, jamás tocaría el dinero de tu familia, e intuyo que tampoco tú lo harías con el de los Uchiha. Fácilmente podríamos casarnos bajo separación de bienes para darle seguridad a tu padre. —Itachi la envolvió desde atrás en un cálido abrazo— Para ninguno de los dos el dinero es un problema. Y a mí no me molestaría compartir el mío. —La giró hacia él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos— No hay excusa para que no nos casemos. Nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.

Hinata en ese momento cambió la conversación, le preguntó por la empresa, él no supo darle detalles, la verdad había aprovechado para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, había dejado todo en manos de Shisui y Obito están a cargo de todo.

—Son de mi entera confianza… —Dijo el moreno con seguridad. —Nada podría salir mal.

Volvió a posar sus labios en los de ella, sin saber la tormenta que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y qué tal? ¿Un tomatito aunque sea? Jajajajaja no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno, ha de ser después de tanto paracetamol ¿No creen? A veces creo que nada tiene sentido y me desánimo y digo que voy a abandonar la historia, que es un asco y todos esos dilemas que han de tener los escritores… Pero luego los leo a ustedes, todos, absolutamente todo lo que dicen ¿Y saben lo que sucede? Me sacan una sonrisa tan grande que me pregunta la razón detrás de esa cara de idiota.

Gracias por estar allí, meus amores, no sé qué haría sin ustedes…

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Ambarinski:** Aquí está la actualización mi paciente lectora. Para Llenarte de más intrigas. Queda plop con este nuevo cap. _Touché._

 **Violetamonster:** Hello, señorita Monster, cuanto tiempo sin leeros por estos lares. Hime no pega una, la malcriada de Keiko la odia, y ahora la &/#€% de la Haruno quiere usarla para separar a los tórtolos… Hiashi está en esa línea ni de aquí ni de allá. Es un humano, y tiene su lado bueno y el malvado, la vida junto a su mujer no ha sido fácil y ha sacado lo peor de él.

 **Kisha-Hyuga:** _Meu Deus!_ _Até agora o mais longo que li_. Los leo jajajajaja mientras más largos mejor. Bueno ya poniéndonos serias, ¡BIENVENIDAAAAAAAAAAAA! Es bueno saber que llego a entretenerte con mis líneas, a veces pienso que son un asco, pero luego se me pasa cuando leo algún comentario como el tuyo o los de mis otros lectores.

Gracias por todo, y para que sigan alimentando esa sed de saber qué sucederá a continuación, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero leerte pronto, _minha mais nova leitora_.

 **Guest:** Holaaa, más y más intrigas… Sakura sacó su casta de mala malísima… quiere a Itachi al precio que sea, pero ¿Por qué? Hiashi no es que sea malo, solo que le gusta imponer su voluntad, y quizás es así por culpa de su adorada esposa, quien es una persona que volvería loco a cualquiera. Naruto es leal a Hinata, pero hay algo que lo orilló a traicionar su confianza, en él Hinata siempre tendrá un amigo y aliado.

 **Jesy:** Aquí otro cap, Itachi sigue ignorante de todo porque Hina tiene miedo de hablarle con la verdad… el temor a perderlo está ganando la partida y alarga su zozobra. Sarada… pues ya el tiempo pondrá cada cosa en su lugar.

 **Guest:** Jajajaja lo sé, una de las cosas que me encanta es ser un poquito —por no decir muy— cruel con mis lectores. Ojalá Itachi la convenza en casarse en secreto. (SPOILER)

* * *

Bien si han llegado hasta aquí, se han llevado un bonito spoiler en la última respuesta xD.

Ya sin más que decirles, y con una comezón que hace querer arrancarme el pellejo, se despide su fiel servidora. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Sayonara Baby's_

 ** _Lisnnette_**


	28. JUNTAS

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hello! ¿Cómo están _meus amores_? Yo por suerte ya estoy en óptimas condiciones, y por tanto aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de una de sus historias favoritas. Gracias por seguir aguantando los disparates de ésta loca xD.

Bueno ya después de esa breve introducción, ahora sí, manos a la obra. Comiencen a leer y después nos leemos al final.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **JUNTAS**

Lo había citado en el mismo lugar al que había ido con Ino, después de darse cuenta que alguien le seguía. Vaya que era difícil lo que ocurriría a continuación, ese hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella le producía una sensación de ansiedad desde el momento que lo conoció, no paraba de jugar con sus manos por debajo de la mesa, lo bueno era que él no podía verla.

—Puedes calmarte, te prometo que no haré nada para incomodarte. —Dijo el hombre de cabellera gris mientras recibía el café que el mesonero traía para él.

—No me incomoda, solo que me sorprendió descubrir que me seguían, ¿Qué diablos se trae entre manos teniente Hatake? —Preguntó en voz baja, pero el plateado pudo percibir la furia detrás de sus palabras.

—Porque no mejor me cuentas tus planes. Fue extraña esa visita a Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas ir? —El oficial observó detenidamente a Sakura mientras ésta miraba fijamente su taza de café. —Eres una mujer hermosa, que fácilmente puede rehacer su vida con alguien que realmente te quiera, no te aferres a imposibles, deberías comenzar a vivir por ti.

La rosada levantó la vista hacia el teniente que pecaba de indiscreto, él no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera entendía por lo que estaba pasando... claro cómo iba a entender, no era a quién habían dejado por otra. Su vida no era la que se había desmoronado así como si nada.

—No sabes nada Kakashi Hatake —refutó dejando atrás los formalismos y tuteándolo tal como él lo hacía. — ¿Sabes lo que se siente ser traicionado por la persona que amas y la persona que dice ser tu supuesta amiga? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que se siente cuándo te das cuenta que tu vida perfecta se fue al traste por culpa de una loca infeliz que solo busca vengarse de tu familia? —Kakashi levantó la vista hacia la de ojos verdes, ¿Qué sabía ella de Hinata Hyuga y su venganza?

—Te preguntarás cómo lo sé ¿Verdad? Eso fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí. Sé todo sobre tu investigación, Kakashi. Sé que es la sospechosa del asesinato de Fugaku, y sé lo que se oculta detrás del móvil del hecho. —Dio un sorbo a su café y miró desafiante a su interlocutor —Ella lo hizo para vengarse de Sasuke por lo de su hijo, por suerte no he descansado hasta encontrar pruebas que demuestren su culpabilidad, pronto Itachi sabrá la clase de persona que es esa mujer, y terminará enviándola al lugar que merece, la cárcel.

— ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¿Acaso llegan a incriminar directamente a Hinata Hyuga en el asesinato? —La miró con algo de escepticismo, ¿habría algo que la condujera como la asesina del líder Uchiha?— Sakura, esto es algo importante, si sabes algo tienes que colaborar con la ley. ¿Qué sabes sobre el caso?

Sakura respiró hondo, no sabía qué hacer, la rabia la hizo hablar más de la cuenta, ahora cómo hacía para zafarse de eso... de pronto todo se presentó con claridad ante ella. Claro, él era la respuesta a todo, era la única forma de hacer todo de forma correcta. Debía entregarle cada documento que Shisui le entregó, pero no ahora, debía pensar el momento exacto.

—No tienen nada que ver con la muerte de mi querido Fugaku, pero sí de un crimen grave perpetrado por esa bruja. Te entregaré todas las pruebas que tengo contra Hinata Hyuga, voy a dejar todo de ahora en adelante en manos de las autoridades. —La rosada tomó las manos de Kakashi entre las suyas y le dio un apretón que llegó a desconcertar al hombre— Voy a confiar en ti, Teniente Hatake, después que veas lo que te entregaré entenderás el por qué de mis actos.

Meditó con sumo cuidado sus palabras y esta nueva confianza que mostraba en él hasta que dio con la respuesta a ese enigma.

— ¿Y si nada de eso permite que él vuelva a ti? —El Hatake sabía las intenciones detrás de ese cambio repentino, pero eso no aseguraba que Itachi volviera con ella— Estás consciente que nada será como antes ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió, era mejor eso que nada.

—De todos modos haré lo que sea por volver a ganar su amor. —Respondió la mujer con la duda impregnada en su voz— Pero tengo que hacer lo que sea con tal de alejarlo de ella... no merece que le haga daño.

Él asintió algo perdido en sus pensamientos, formulados hipótesis y teorías sobre lo que pronto tendría en su poder, tanto que no notó cuando la mujer se abalanzó hasta su asiento, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro de aquellos verdes ojos. Por un momento quedó en shock por la extraña reacción de la dama, mas no tardó en corresponder al abrazo e incluso llegar a acariciar su cabello rosa de forma reconfortante. Llegó a impregnar sus fozas nasales con su aroma, olía a primavera y cerezas, en cierta forma comprendía su pesar. Era una mujer enamorada, una mujer que si seguía por el camino que iba podía terminar igual o peor que alguien que perteneció a su pasado... conocía eso, y vaya que lo hacía... Rin. —Pensó mientras consolaba el llanto inaudible de la Haruno.

* * *

Daba vueltas por la oficina, y en su cabeza daban vuelta muchas cosas, demasiadas para una sola persona. ¿Dónde había quedado la Hinata que llegó a Japón hace unos meses? A veces el amor volvía a las personas idiotas, y en eso se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco, cada vez que estaba cerca de Itachi. Había días en los que se sentía así: débil, era y siempre había sido débil.

Pensaba tomarle la palabra a Itachi, casarse en secreto, pero no con él. Sino con Neji.

Hiashi le hizo otra propuesta en la que le permitiría devolver hasta la última de las acciones de las empresas Uchiha que le quitó. Esa era la razón por la que pensaba en el matrimonio con Neji. Prefería que Itachi la odiara por eso a que la odiara por ladrona, porque eso era, una simple, vil y vulgar ladrona. Terminó enredada en su misma red. Se suponía que debía enamorar a Itachi, despojarlo de todo, quebrarlo a él y a los suyos... pero terminó enamorada... enamorada hasta la médula del mismo hombre que iba a utilizar para sus viles planes.

Era irónico, porque en ese momento deseaba con toda su alma ser la mujer de Itachi Uchiha, ante la ley y ante Dios. Pero primero debía arreglar todo aquel enredo.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que conocía a la perfección, tenía que ayudarle, se lo debía después de todo. Al tercer tono como siempre él contestó.

 **...**

Lo había citado en su departamento, no creyó conveniente ir a otro lugar, eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, así que era mejor que se reunieran allí. A veces las cosas podían resultar difíciles, más siendo los dos testarudos y orgullosos, lo bueno fue que juntos llegaron a un acuerdo, era algo infalible, no podía fallar después de haberlo premeditado de forma tan meticulosa.

Al terminar su reunión, ya eran casi las siete de la noche, fue hasta el centro comercial donde estarían Itachi y las chicas, algo le decía que podía ayudar a Itachi con la amiga de Sarada. Realmente le hacía ilusión pasar tiempo con ellas, si tan solo tuviera a su hija, pensó en medio de un suspiro.

Tal como el Uchiha le dijo, estaban en una especie de feria gastronómica. Con tal sutileza fingieron el encuentro casual, según su amado, Sarada seguía ignorando la relación entre ellos y a ojos de la pequeña seguirían como simples socios.

Precisamente fue Sarada quién la vio mientras observaba unos de los menús en uno de los locales. A Hinata le encantaban esos lugares llenos de gente común, la hacía sentirse libre y normal, lejos de las responsabilidades que ameritaba el llevar los apellidos Hyuga y Mishima. La joven Uchiha dio un tirón en la manga de Keiko para que se girara y también pudiera verla. La otra morena hizo caso a su amiga y observó aquello que Sarada insistía tanto que viera.

Ira.

Eso fue lo que sintió cuando vio a la mujer de ojos nacarados. Era ella, su madre, la mujer que le abandonó siendo apenas un bebé. No pudo evitar cerrar sus manos en pequeños puños que provocó que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos por la fuerza que ejerció al cerrarlos. Al recomponerse Keiko susurró algo para su amiga, quien asintió luego de escuchar el pedido de la otra niña.

La joven se acercó algo temerosa a la Hyuga luego de darle una mirada condescendiente a la Mitashi, quien le respondió en un duro gesto de que fuera a hacer lo que le pedía. Sarada llegó algo temerosa junto a Hinata quien sonrió de forma genuina al verla, esa niña simplemente irradiaba luz. Se saludaron como buenas amigas, conversaron de forma breve hasta que Itachi llegó a su lado junto a la otra damita.

—Ella es mi amiga Keiko Mitashi. —Presentó Sarada a ambas.

La aludida se mostró muy amable durante todo el paseo, Hinata también. Para la Hyuga fue fácil descifrar un poco de la personalidad de Keiko. Era una chica muy inteligente y educada. No comprendía por qué Itachi llegaba a incomodarse con su conducta. Era una joven reservada, fue lo que pudo ver la morena mayor, a la pequeña no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia y la entendía, a ella tampoco.

Al final terminaron comiendo en un restaurante cercano, todos reían y compartían a gusto, hasta que Keiko hizo un comentario que incomodó a dos de los presentes, tal como lo esperaba.

—La cena está exquisita, pero creo que es una falta de consideración que no esté con nosotros la señora Sakura. —Sonrió de medio lado hacia Hinata. La Hyuga se levantó y pidió que la disculparan un momento, necesitaba ir al baño.

La joven Mitashi pidió acompañarla pues también necesitaba ir al aseo. Ambas féminas se fueron hasta llegar al tocador donde Hinata se dispuso a retocar un poco el maquillaje. La morena menor simplemente se quedaba absorta viéndola concentrada en esa acción. Vaya que era mucho más hermosa en persona. —Pensó la menor— La Hyuga la miró de reojo y sonrió, era una chica muy peculiar, tenía algo especial.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Sorprendió a la ojiazul ofreciéndole un poco de su brillo labial.

—Aún no uso maquillaje. —Respondió algo apenada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le mostraron a Hinata que podía llegar a ser un tanto tímida.

—Por cierto, el azul de tus ojos es extraño... llegan hasta a parecer irreales. —Sonrió al verla dar un respingo por la observación.

—Eh... bueno, muchos tenemos secretos, y entre los míos está el color de mis ojos. La verdad es que llevo lentillas de colores porque no me gusta el color de los míos. —Mintió. La Hyuga sonrió de medio lado, sabía que mentía.

—No puedo alardear de ojos bonitos, como los suyos por ejemplo. Son sumamente hermosos, parecen dos lunas. —La morena continuó viendo su reflejo y el de la niña en el gran espejo, hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme tus verdaderos ojos? —La joven asintió un tanto temerosa, había algo que le hacía confiar en ella, algo le hacía querer sonreírle. ¿Será porque sabía que era su madre?

Se acercó al tocador, sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsa y procedió a retirar la película azulina que cubría el negro profundo de sus ojos y coloarlas dentro del recipiente.

—Son feos. —Dijo viendo el contraste claro y oscuro en el espejo. ¿Sería por eso que la rechazó? Se preguntó Keiko al notar las diferencias en sus miradas. No sacó el bello color azul de su abuela, tampoco los exóticos de la mujer que le dio la vida. Era una posibilidad... tal vez le recordaban a...

La Hyuga sonrió de forma triste, su hija quizás tuviera los ojos como los de Keiko, iguales a los de su padre... el Sasuke del que una vez se enamoró.

—Son preciosos, no tienes por qué cubrirlos. Eres hermosa y perfecta tal cual como eres. —La mayor igualó su altura y la abrazó, algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Fue un abrazo reconfortante, electrizante para ambas mujeres. La joven pronto sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas luego de sentir un abrazo de su madre... no era un sueño, era real, tanto que dolía.

Keiko pronto se zafó del abrazo e intentó recomponerse, «no podía encariñarse con ella, no podía ser débil ante su presencia» pensó mientras volvía a colocar las lentillas azules cubriendo por completo el negro de sus ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazarin con caer.

—Por cierto, señorita Hyuga. —Nuevamente cruzaron sus miradas a través del espejo— Sarada no merece lo que usted hace con su padre. No destruya su familia. —Dejó caer con malicia, haciendo que Hinata quedara en shock ante tal comentario. Seguro ella sabía por las noticias. Esas palabras calaron hondo en su pecho, era cierto, destruía la felicidad de una niña a cambio de la suya. Era una desalmada.

La Mitashi regresó hasta el lugar donde la esperaba su amiga, sintió una leve satisfacción al decirle aquello a la mujer que le dio la vida... aunque tampoco podía negar el nudo que sentía en su estómago, era totalmente nuevo tener semejantes sensaciones.

* * *

Él la esperaba, vaya que lo hacía. El tiempo transcurrido hasta ese día le hizo recordar las razones por las que permanecía a su lado. Aunque en un momento intentó hacerle pagar por cada error cometido, a veces se sentía débil ante ella. Quizás era la costumbre, se había vuelto vital en su vida, así él siempre buscara manera de negarlo.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo, llevaba uno de esos disfraces que más le gustaba, realmente la extrañaba, quién lo iba a decir. Se deshizo de sus gafas, se quitó la peluca y comenzó a desvestirse para él. Se dieron una mirada cómplice y no tardó en correr a sus brazos como lo había deseado durante esos meses que le parecieron años.

— ¿Sabes que en este momento podría matarte por todas esas tonterías que hiciste? —Alcanzó a murmurar contra los labios de su amante con desesperación. — ¿Por qué no viniste después del funeral? ¿Ésta es tu forma de castigarme por todos mis desplantes? —Preguntó mientras la pegaba contra uno de los libreros de aquel acogedor lugar.

Ella simplemente sonrió de medio lado, quería escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su amante, su mayor obsesión, el hombre que la hacía cometer las locuras inimaginables.

—Últimamente ha tenido mucho estrés, pero cuando te necesito, nadie me puede detener, ni siquiera ella. He vuelto porque no soy nada sin ti. Y te necesito más que a nada en el mundo. —Devoró la boca del Uchiha con devoción, cada una de las palabras que decía eran ciertas, cuando Madara llegó a su vida fue un bálsamo, un respiro, una nueva razón por la que vivir.

El moreno no tardó en deshacerse de la estorbosa lencería que aún cubría su blanca piel, desnudó por completo el cuerpo de su mujer, en ese momento la sintió así, suya. Podía amar a Hinata, pero no podía prescindir del cuerpo anhelante que en ese momento se ofrecía ante él. Por más que la humillara, por más que la despreciara, siempre estaba allí. La hizo suya con pasión, rudeza, como sabía que le gustaba, como sabía que lo había ansiado durante ese tiempo en el que estuvo lejos, castigándose a sí misma, castigándolo a él.

Al llegar al clímax la sintió retorcerse bajo sus caricias y clavarle las uñas con fiereza en la espalda, suspiró su nombre en aquellos labios rojos e hinchados por los besos apasionados que le robaba, pero notaba algo diferente, había sido muy suave a comparación con los gruñidos que comúnmente le regalaba después de un intenso orgasmo.

Estaba como embriagada y una sonrisa endemoniadamente atractiva se dibujaba en aquel dulce rostro que ni los años habían podido cambiar, seguía como aquella jovencita que conoció en un club nocturno, desatada, escapando de su asfixiante realidad, queriendo divertirse y hacer cosas muy malas… siendo ella misma.

—Déjalo y sé mi amante para siempre. —La mujer no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada al escuchar esas palabras provenientes del Uchiha, siempre que se iba por un tiempo las decía, justo después de tomarla de manera tan pasional.

—Siempre dices lo mismo… —Hizo una pausa y se dedicó a delinear la mandíbula cuadrada de Madara— Luego las palabras se las lleva el viento y vuelves a hacerme a un lado. —Continuó su recorrido por todo ese rostro perfecto, atractivo y varonil, él cerraba los ojos para sentir el suave tacto de su piel— Tengo una familia, una vida… no las quiero perder por momentos de pasión. Aunque si todos fueran como éste, lo pensaría seriamente.

—Eres mía… siempre lo serás. —Respondió tajante el moreno que recostaba con delicadeza a su amante sobre la alfombra que había sido testigo del reciente encuentro, y de muchos más en el pasado.

—Lo sé —dijo en un susurro— Pero siempre estaré a la sombra de Hinata Hyuga, es la mujer que quieres exhibir como un trofeo y yo… yo soy simplemente el premio de consolación.

—Siempre te ha gustado serlo —Con sus manos comenzó a delinear la esbelta silueta femenina que yacía entre sus brazos.

—Estas semanas lejos me han hecho entender que esto es todo lo que podemos tener. No puedo continuar creyendo que hay algo más especial en esta locura más allá que sexo… apasionado y revitalizante sexo. —Las delicadas manos recorrieron el torso de Madara— Yo seguiré haciendo el trabajo sucio por ti, claro, si sabes recompensarme muy bien dentro del lecho. Es todo lo que necesito ahora. Sentirme amada o deseada como hace un momento y te daré la gloria con mis propias manos. Ahora más que nunca necesito esto.

El Uchiha la acercó y dejó un reguero de besos por su cuello, ella se abrazaba al moreno tal y como le gustaba, aunque no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa enigmática a la nada, aprovechando que Madara se perdía entre las gotas saladas de su piel y no era partícipe en los pensamientos que en ese momento surcaban por la retorcida mente de su amante.

Estaba cansada de las humillaciones, de los desplantes, de que solo la viera como un objeto que utilizaba a su beneficio. Debía mostrarse sumisa, conforme, amable con él, cuando realmente muy en su interior deseaba clavar una daga en su espalda, o directamente en su corazón. Habían muchas cosas en juego y en ese momento no era conveniente… pero se juraba a sí misma que en cualquier momento cumpliría con su cometido. Mientras, se dejó hacer con su hombre lo que a éste le viniera en gana, no sabía si esa era la última vez entre sus brazos, así que quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí yo de nuevo xD ¿Qué les pareció el cap? La amante misteriosa hizo su aparición y tiene deseos de matar a Madara (/.\\) ¡Dios mío! ¿Le saldrá bien la jugada? ¿Qué hará? Las mujeres celosas están _OnFire_ , ¿Qué hará Sakura en su lucha personal con Hinata? ¿Y Kakashi? ¿La ayudará luego de ver las pruebas que incriminan a Hinata? ¿Le dirá a Tsunade sobre el nuevo rumbo de los hechos?

Hinata y Keiko por fin se encontraron (Kyaaa) pero la mocosa es algo difícil eh!¬.¬ Por otra parte, ¿Con quién se reuniría Hinata? Eso fue muy extraño, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos para arreglar todo esto? Bueno ojalá en el próximo cap logremos responder a estas interrogantes. Ahora a mi sección favorita más abajo.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil, pero existen trabas en el camino de Hinata que intentará superar con la ayuda de la persona con la que se reunió. Espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Amatista95:** Espero que pronto puedas leer lo que te falta de la historia, yo también estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta y que todo comience a marchar sobre ruedas. Espero leerte pronto. Un beso.

 **Guest 2:** Hinata está intentando por todos los medios enmendar sus errores, ojalá todo salga como lo tiene previsto. Con respecto a Keiko, hubo un acercamiento con ella... no es el mejor, pero por lo menos sabemos que la niña se siente confundida por tantos sentimientos encontrados —como bien dicen, el llamado de la sangre— quizás lo que necesita es a su madre, esa que se le negó por tantos años para poder ser feliz.

 **Guest 3:** Sí, te entiendo, hasta ella misma se juzga por sentirse tan vulnerable, el amor le dio fortaleza, pero también la llenó de muchos temores por cada error que cometió. Recuerda que no llegó con las mejores intenciones con Itachi y ahora está llena de muchas inseguridades porque no lo quiere perder. No se siente con valor de confesarle la parte de la historia que omitió cuando le contó su pasado con Sasuke y el motivo de su regreso. Los errores tienen consecuencias, entre ellos los hechos que se desencadenarán a partir de ahora.

 **Violetamonster:** Hola, por suerte ya estoy mucho mejor, totalmente libre de toda erupción, gracias por preocuparte. En efecto tienes razón, esto es como una bola de nieve que cada vez se va haciendo más y más grande. Solo espero poder lograr que Hinata pueda superar todos esos obstáculos que ella misma en su afán de venganza hacia Sasuke interpuso en su camino. En cuanto a éste último y Sakura van a dar un giro en la historia, no sé si pronto o luego. Pero juegan un papel importante. Con respecto a Keiko, la pobre en el fondo siente algo por su mami, aunque intente negárselo. Pronto se encontrará cara a cara el dueño de su odiada mirada.

 **Tieve:** _Hey there! Welcome new reader. Yes, indeed, Sasuke is a complete idiot who never learned to value the great girl who was at his side._

 _I do not think Sasuke and Hinata stay together, although it is claimed glide before her and managed to get his pardon, that is near the end of this story, though he did not have it easy._

 _Itachi is the love of life Hinata, though she has not been honest with him, love him and will try by all means make amends. Hopefully I understood as Itachi achieved so far._

 _Thanks for reading this story, imagine how hard it was because it is in Spanish. I am glad that my madness manage to cross borders, but especially that creating languages._

 _A kiss, I hope to read you again, soon on the reviews._

 **Traducción:** ¡Hola! Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a. Sí, en efecto, Sasuke es un completo idiota que nunca supo valorar a la gran chica que estuvo a su lado.

No creo que Sasuke y Hinata queden juntos, aunque sí planeo que se reivindique ante ella y logre conseguir su perdón, eso será casi al final de esta historia, aunque él no lo tendrá nada fácil.

Itachi es el amor de la vida de Hinata, aunque ella tampoco ha sido honesta con él, lo ama e intentará por todos los medios enmendar sus errores. Ojalá Itachi logre entenderla como hasta ahora.

Gracias por leer esta historia, imagino lo difícil que fue porque está en español. Me alegra saber que mis locuras logran traspasar fronteras, pero en especial esa que crean los idiomas.

Un beso, espero leerte pronto en los reviews.

* * *

Bueno _meus amores_ , hasta aquí el día de hoy. Que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos en la próxima. Un beso gigante.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

 _Lisnnette_


	29. Segundas Oportunidades

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , yo por aquí otra vez. Esto es un record, les traigo capítulo en la misma semana como antes y considerablemente largo. Lo escribí hoy que estaba inspiradísima organizando mis ideas. Nos leemos al final

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Lo iba a hacer, lo había citado para darle la noticia, días pasaron desde la cena con Keiko y Sarada, en ese momento se sintió mal por las rudas palabras de la amiga de la Uchiha, pero no fue suficiente para hacerla desistir en su idea de ser la mujer de Itachi para toda la vida.

Un delicioso cosquilleo se plantaba en su bajo vientre por la expectación. Encendió las velas que decoraban la estancia, la mesa estaba dispuesta para una cena romántica y lo más importante, ella lo esperaba con un vestido estilo griego, cuya tela casi translúcida no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Iba completamente desnuda bajo aquella fina tela que caía con gracia por toda su anatomía.

Hace mucho había dejado de usar el perfume que odiaba Hisui, Chanel N° 5. Ahora se decantaba por un olor más sutil, dulce e igual de sofisticado. Hacía mucho no se identificaba con un aroma, éste que en ese momento se impregnaba en los poros de su piel era ella en ese momento, tenía su esencia.

Se dio una última mirada frente al espejo, su cabello desordenado de forma sexy le daba un aire arrebatador, y el nulo maquillaje hacía resaltar sus rasgos naturales. La expectativa de lo que ocurriría esa noche le tenía el corazón desbocado.

 **...**

¿Qué se traía entre manos? Era lo único que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Itachi, debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo a su lado porque pronto debía volver a sus obligaciones ahora no solo como el presidente de las empresas Uchiha, sino también como el líder del clan. Ya no faltaba nada para tomar el lugar de su padre.

Al llegar al Penthouse de Hinata se sorprendió de forma grata ante semejante visión. Estaba exquisitamente hermosa, cualquiera pensaría que era una imagen irreal, una ninfa que se coló en los sueños de un simple mortal. Ella tendía una mano hacia él, ese gesto significaba muchas cosas que no hacía falta siquiera decir en voz alta.

—Y entonces qué, ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —Preguntó la morena en tono seductor, mientras se aferraba a la mano del Uchiha.

—Más que gustarme, eres perfecta con lo que te pongas... aún más sin nada que cubra tu belleza. —Rodeó con su mano su estrecha cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, negro y blanco. Sus bocas estaban a centímetros de tocarse, sus respiraciones poco a poco se tornaban más jadeantes, los latidos de sus corazones más erráticos, eso era lo que sucedía con un mero roce. Saltaban chispas por todos lados, como fuegos artificiales.

—Te amo. —Alcanzó a decir la morena antes de perderse en un beso cargado de todo el mar de sentimientos que los embargaba.

Lo condujo hasta el comedor donde la cena los esperaba. Una cena especial, para una ocasión especial como aquella.

—Podemos saltarnos hasta el postre. —Sugirió un Itachi juguetón, los ojos le brillaban de deseo.

Ella negó con una sonrisa coqueta. —Solo después de revelarte el motivo de esta cena.

—Entonces qué esperas para decirlo. —La apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir cada músculo de su anatomía. La morena enrolló una pierna en su tronco y lo tomó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Deberíamos comer primero. —Plantó un ardiente beso que la hizo sentir esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo... esa que solo había llegado a sentir con él.

—Al diablo todo... —Alcanzó a susurrar agitada contra los labios del moreno. —Quiero que lo hagamos realidad, quiero ser tu mujer, ante la ley, ante todos los Dioses habidos y por haber, quiero ser solo tuya sin importar nada más. Te amo y la forma de demostrártelo es dejando todo por ti.

Él tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, detallando cada rasgo, expresión y sentimientos reflejados en aquella confesión. Sonrió como un tonto al procesar todo aquello, solo significaba una cosa... Él ya se encargaba de los preparativos, solo esperando por una cosa.

—Podríamos ir a Las Vegas y casarnos allá en este preciso instante. —Susurró contra la boca que no podía dejar de besar.

Hinata intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, la lengua de Itachi se coló en su cavidad haciendo que olvidara lo que diría a continuación, perdiéndose en la danza erótica con la que sus lenguas no daban tregua a sus sentires.

Enrolló sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su hombre, porque era suyo, de nadie más. Incluso Sakura había aceptado su relación, nada podía separarlos, incluso Naruto y Neji se encargaron de remediar el asunto del robo de acciones y capitales de las empresas Uchiha Real State, el rubio por tratar de redimirse ante su amiga y el castaño, por el simple hecho de verla feliz. Ya nada podría salir mal. Se estaba presentando la posibilidad de ser feliz y no la desperdiciaría.

—No puedo salir del país, por lo menos hasta que acabe la investigación de la muerte de tu padre. —Dijo recobrando el aliento que el Uchiha le había robado.

—Ya lo arreglé todo, puedes viajar conmigo siempre y cuando regresemos para la primera audiencia dentro de una semana. —La volvió a besar, le era inconcebible estar lejos de ella. —Todo estará bien, encontrarán al verdadero asesino, serás completamente libre y ya nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros. —Pegó sus frentes de forma íntima, había algo en ella que lo hacía perder la razón y confiar ciegamente en ella. — ¿Confías en mí?

La Hyuga asintió de forma leve, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de aquellos fascinantes ojos que lo miraban con amor. No merecía tanto. —Se decía internamente la morena. — No merecía tanta dicha después de haber sido tan cruel en el pasado. Y aun así la vida la recompensaba con un hombre maravilloso que amaba cada faceta de ella. La amaba con sus impulsos, sus debilidades, sus defectos. Parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—No te haré mía hasta que no seas mi esposa. —Hinata soltó un leve gruñido de inconformidad contra su boca luego de que la agarrara sus caderas y la restregara contra su cuerpo. —Será duro para los dos, pero valdrá la pena. —Llevó su nariz hasta el cuello de la mujer e inhaló el aroma que desprendía aquella suave y delicada piel.

—Si las cosas son así, entonces no podrás ni siquiera robarme un beso hasta que estemos legalmente casados. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se instauró en los hinchados labios que se habían tornado carmesí por los besos de la pareja.

—Eres cruel, pero está bien, acepto. Aunque... —dejó caer en tono reprobatorio— Deberás cambiarte por algo menos sugerente, porque si viajas así no dudaré en arrancarte ese vestido y tomarte desde que despeguemos hasta que lleguemos a Las Vegas. —Un brillo malicioso recorrió su mirada. —No quiero romper una promesa. —Dijo esta vez un poco más serio. —Y créeme, por ti Hinata Hyuga, yo también sería capaz de todo.

Ella sonrió con ternura al escuchar esto último, una calidez recorrió su pecho, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras. La hacía sentir tan plena. Él la ayudaría a dar con el paradero de su hija, y juntos formarían una familia. Juntos tendrían algo que siempre anheló.

Fue a cambiarse, mientras el Uchiha hacía una que otra llamada para que prepararan el jet privado que pronto abordarían. Éste se comunicó con su piloto privado y a un contacto suyo en Haneda, notificando la urgencia de esa salida repentina. Claro, también pidiendo la mayor discreción con respecto al destino de los pasajeros.

Era una escapada romántica y alocada pensó Hinata mientras empacaba varias prendas de lencería. En ese momento cruzó por su mente que no poseía un vestido de novia. —Rio para sí misma. —Estaba completamente loca por lo que iba a hacer, pero feliz que era lo que más importaba.

Buscó en su armario un vestido blanco marfil que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, quedaba ajustado a su figura, manga larga con transparencias en zonas específicas y detalles en fino encaje, era un vestido sencillo, Itachi jamás se lo había visto, sonrió al verlo ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo su vestido de novia después de comprarlo por un pequeño impulso?

Lo dobló meticulosamente para que no se arrugara. Buscó una maleta metálica multiusos donde tenía el compartimento de las joyas, maquillaje y la parte baja la utilizó para meter unos bellos zapatos que hacían juego con el traje que escogió. Se sentía como una adolescente. Terminó de empacar todo, incluyó unos bañadores por si acaso luego se escapaban a Miami o Los Ángeles. Debían aprovechar esa escapada.

Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, se miró por última vez en el espejo, unos pantalones ajustados pero cómodos y un suéter con capucha que quedaba holgado le daba un aire más juvenil. Los combinó con unas zapatillas deportivas que usaba cuando salía a correr. Tomó sus maletas, bolsa, su celular, el pasaporte y salió hasta la sala donde encontró a Itachi recostado en el sofá hablando por teléfono.

Él le dio una sonrisa de esas que amaba y continuó con su plática. Hinata se tumbó a su lado, abrazándose a su hombre y dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Sentía cosquillas en su bajo vientre, estar a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría a continuación era extremadamente excitante.

Colgó la llamada y procedió a plantar un beso en la frente de su amada. Ya estaba todo listo para emprender esta nueva aventura, juntos. Se aferró a su mano y llevaron sus cosas hasta el ascensor para partir hacia el aeropuerto. Un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la Hyuga.

—Si sigues sonrojándote de esa manera no cumpliré mi promesa de no besarte ni hacerte el amor hasta que seamos marido y mujer. —Sonrió con suficiencia al sentirla pegada a él incitándolo a caer en sus redes.

—Tienes que aprender a tener fuerza de voluntad, querido. —Susurró junto a su oído, haciendo que el moreno reprimiera un gruñido. Sería un viaje muy largo, pensó el Uchiha, antes de que se abrieran las puertas en el vestíbulo.

* * *

Habían llegado a Haneda, Itachi esperaba por Hidan, uno de sus choferes y el de su entera confianza. El hombre traía el equipaje de su jefe tal cual como se lo pidió, por suerte el Uchiha llevaba días esperando la respuesta de Hinata, había preparado la maleta con antelación luego de que la morena lo citara en esa cena especial que nunca terminaron por estar a punto de abordar un avión.

El joven que llegó con el equipaje aseguró a su jefe que había hecho tal como él ordenó, notificó que saldría de viaje por negocios y regresaría dentro de una semana. Lo que no previó el muchacho, fue que Sakura lo siguiera a una distancia prudente de la que no se dio cuenta. En ese instante la rosada veía a la de ojos de luna e Itachi junto al hangar donde guardaban el Jet privado de la empresa hablando de forma amena con su empleado. Encendió el motor de su camioneta y abandonó el lugar, no pudiendo soportar cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir de aquella manera? ¿Sería su renuencia a ser madre otra vez la que le alejó de Itachi?

Condujo con rumbo desconocido, eran las once de la noche, algo tarde ya, pero no tenía ganas de volver a casa, tomó su celular y llamó a alguien que sabía la escucharía. Más ahora que le entregaría los documentos que desde hace días ocultaba bajo llave en la guantera del auto.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde lo citó la mujer de cabellos rosados, por el tono de su voz percibía que había estado llorando. El lugar era un Cabaret muy pintoresco, jamás se imaginaría a una mujer como ella en un lugar como ese. Recorrió con la mirada a ver si la encontraba y efectivamente, estaba sentada junto a la barra con un trago de líquido ambarino entre sus manos, supuso que sería wiski por la expresión de su rostro en cuanto bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe.

Llegó hasta su lado, pudo notar sus mejillas, nariz y ojos enrojecidos, símbolo de que había estado llorando —o por la cantidad de licor que había ingerido— cabían muchas posibilidades.

El hombre habló con suma calma, la que siempre lo caracterizaba, atrayendo de forma inmediata la atención de la Haruno.

—Nunca imaginé a una mujer como tú en un lugar tan pintoresco como éste. —Dijo con su característico acento británico, mientras recibía la bebida que el barman le tendía, un buen wiski escocés.

—Hay muchas cosas que podrían sorprenderte de mí, Hatake. —Respondió en tono irónico, con la vista perdida en los estantes llenos de distintos licores. —Aunque ninguna tan extraordinaria, como muchos esperan. Soy una fracasada.

—Eso no lo dicen la OMS o los institutos de investigaciones para los que trabajas. —Era algo que nadie podía negar, era brillante en su trabajo y tantos galardones en sus vitrinas estaban allí para avalarlo, pensó el Hatake.

—Pero no puedo darle un hogar estable a mi hija, perdí a su padre, y hace un momento terminé de romper mi corazón al verlo escaparse con Hinata Hyuga a quién sabe dónde. —Dio un largo suspiro. —Según el chofer que se llevó sus cosas volverá en una semana. Pero yo no puedo ver a mi hija a la cara sabiendo que su padre está con otra y no pude hacer nada para recuperarlo. La envié a que pase estos días con su abuela. Necesito tiempo para emborracharme y sufrir por lo tonta que soy.

—Es absurdo que te eches a morir por un desamor, deberías sacar fuerzas por tu hija. Ella necesita de ti. —La Haruno soltó una fuerte carcajada al recordar lo que iba a hacer, estaba ebria y loca, pero ¿Qué hacer si estaba despechada?

—Vengo en un momento, iré al baño, creo que ya sabes a qué. No es bueno ligar con cerveza. —Volvió a reír de manera estrepitosa, en definitiva estaba ebria.

Había un pequeño escenario donde bailaban y actuaban unas chicas, mientras esperaba a la rosada, se permitió el gusto de observarlas contonearse de una manera sensual. La escenografía se asemejaba a las noches de encanto de los cabarés de los años cincuenta y sesenta.

El show había terminado y la mujer de ojos verdes aún no regresaba del aseo, seguro estaría pegada al váter luego de tanto alcohol en el cuerpo. En parte se compadecía de la mujer, se debía estar sintiendo la peor mierda en el universo.

Iría en su búsqueda antes que las luces del escenario se apagaran de forma repentina, sumiéndolo en una total oscuridad. Y haciendo que el Hatake se concentrara nuevamente en ese lugar que lo invitaba a observar.

Poco a poco un foco de cada esquina se fue encendiendo dejando a la vista a las hermosas bailarinas que en ese momento iban apareciendo de dos en dos hasta llegar al foco central, donde una mujer enmascarada, cubierta por una escasa ropa, plumas joyas y lentejuelas estaba recostada en el suelo en una pose demasiado sugerente. Acariciaba parte de su cuerpo, invitando a los presentes a no perder detalles de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Una música suave, con ritmo cadencioso comenzaba a sonar, las chicas a cada lado de la figura central comenzaban a contonearse al son de _Night Train_ de _Ray Anthony_. Hicieron un círculo alrededor de la enmascarada, se arrodillaron y continuaron con el sensual vaivén de sus cuerpos.

La mujer en el centro pronto comenzó a cobrar vida entre las demás, sus movimientos llenos de gracia, dejaron boquiabiertos a los presentes. Sus extremidades se perdían entre los grandes abanicos de plumas que utilizaba para cubrir su piel desnuda le daban un aire arrebatador y de misterio. La máscara cubría sus ojos dejando solo unos labios rosados a vista de todos.

Las acompañantes continuaron desde atrás sin quitar protagonismo a la bailarina principal, que se contoneaba en cadencioso vaivén de caderas, luego más un poco más rápido. Era un espectáculo verla bailar, no iba a negar que lo tenía con la boca seca, jamás había presenciado algo similar, lo incitaba al pecado.

Poco a poco la música fue disminuyendo hasta que acabó con ella en la misma posición en la que inició y las mujeres a su alrededor inclinadas hacia ella. En un momento pudo divisar su cabello, y sus miradas se encontraron de forma que enseguida supo de quién se trataba. Ella sonrió hacia él. Pronto escucharon la voz del locutor quien dijo que aquel acto no estaba en el cronograma, pero por petición de un cliente lo habían hecho posible.

La bailarina principal pronto abandonó el escenario. El plateado aún desconcertado fue hasta los camerinos para comprobar sus sospechas. En efecto, le quitó la máscara para confirmar que era ella, Sakura. Resultaba que era cierto, existían facetas de esa mujer que podían sorprenderlo.

 **...**

Ya cuando estuvo vestida nuevamente con su ropa se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la barra donde la esperaba el Hatake. El efecto del alcohol había pasado un poco luego del sudar durante el baile.

—Era cierto, puedes llegar a sorprender a la gente. —Dijo un tanto irónico, sonrió para sus adentros, era una caja de sorpresas.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, lo hice un par de veces cuando iba a la universidad. —Recordó con un tanto de vergüenza. Sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse.

—Una joven Haruno bailando en un cabaré, vaya que es raro. Teniendo en cuenta que estás con Itachi Uchiha desde que eran unos adolescentes. —Sonrió de medio lado al ver la sorpresa en los ojos verdes de la mujer, al percibir que conocía todo sobre ellos. —No te sorprendas, es mi trabajo. —La mujer respiró hondo luego de la aclaración.

—Itachi algunas veces me acompañó, bailaba para él... como hoy. —musitó esto último casi en un susurro.

—Ya veo, esto fue como un ritual de despedida ¿No es así? —Ella asintió con tristeza, era el primer paso para comenzar de nuevo.

—Te llamé porque sola no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. —Comenzó a alborotar su cabello, era extraño, pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza. —Y porque debo entregarte algo.

Salieron de aquel lugar hasta la camioneta de la mujer, abrió el lado del copiloto y buscó lo que necesitaba, le entregó aquella carpeta que guardó con recelo desde que se la entregó Shisui. Dentro contenía más cosas que Ino con sus contactos le ayudó a encontrar.

—Aquí está todo lo que pude investigar por mi cuenta de Hinata Hyuga. Confío en que podrás hacer bien tu trabajo como policía.

—Sabes que esto no garantiza nada lo que ya sabes, ¿Verdad? —Sakura asintió, claro que lo sabía, lo suyo con Itachi ya no tenía vuelta de hoja. Hasta allí llegaba aunque le doliera.

—Gracias por escucharme, Hatake Kakashi, ahora dejo todo en tus manos. —Se encaminó hasta el lado del chofer no sin antes sentir la mano del plateado tomarla por el antebrazo.

— ¿Podrías dejarme en el hotel donde me hospedo? Vine en taxi y será algo difícil salir de aquí a estas horas. —La rosada sonrió con gracia, asintió y volvió a tomar su rumbo.

Al estar ambos en el auto, se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, y partieron con rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban el policía y la Senju.

Cuando iban llegando la mujer preguntó por su antigua profesora, no sabía exactamente la razón de su visita a Japón, Kakashi le comentó que algo concerniente al caso de Hinata Hyuga y el supuesto asesinato de Harper Smith. Sakura asintió concentrada en lo que quedaba de trayecto y en lo que el oficial relataba.

Al llegar al destino del plateado, la mujer desabrochó su cinturón e hizo ademán de bajarse, quería visitar a su ex profesora. El Hatake la detuvo, le sugirió que fuera al día siguiente, pues no era una hora conveniente para hacer visitas. Ella asintió, tenía razón, pero después de escuchar todo, sentía un alivio de que su sensei estuviera viva.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero que Itachi esté cerca de esa mujer? No puede ser coincidencia que esté involucrada en el asesinato del abuelo de mi hija. —Apretó con fuerza el volante, de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—En la muerte de Fugaku hay cosas que no concuerdan y no apuntan a Hinata Hyuga como la asesina, al igual que en el caso Smith. —Sakura asintió de mala gana. —Aunque estas pruebas que me entregas, sí la incriminan de la peor forma. Esto es casi igual a un homicidio. Es absurda la cantidad de dinero y acciones que robó en frente de todos. No cabe duda que es muy astuta. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. —La Haruno lo miró curiosa. ¿A qué se refería? —Aunque sí la primera en la que no tiene cuidado en dejar su nombre en cada transacción. Va a ser muy difícil que salga de esto totalmente limpia. Gracias por ayudar a la policía con esto. —Dijo señalando la carpeta.

—Gracias a ti por escucharme, y también por confiar en mí. —Lo abrazó como aquella vez en el restaurante. Él también respondió al abrazo. Podía resultar desconcertante esa mujer, nunca sabías lo que podía hacer.

Lentamente se fue separando de él, no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla del hombre que en ese momento se apartó al sentir el leve contacto de los labios de la Haruno en su piel. Sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas por una fracción de segundos. Ella tomó su mejilla con una mano y se acercó a él. Fue un leve roce, casi imperceptible, pero sucedió. Ella lo besó en los labios.

No recordaba haber besado otros labios que no fueran los de Itachi, aunque esta vez llegó a sentir un cosquilleo allí donde sus bocas hicieron contacto. Él con su dedo pulgar contoneó el labio inferior de la rosada. ¿Qué diablo había sucedido? Se preguntó el Hatake aún confundido. Continuó delineando su boca razón por la que Sakura besó su dedo, su mano, estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones que hacía meses no sentía con un hombre que no fuera Itachi. No resistió más y se abalanzó hacia los labios del hombre con desesperación. Kakashi se sentía confundido por la reacción de la mujer, pero respondió al beso con ímpetu.

¿Desde cuándo no se sentía así? Se preguntó el de gris cabellera. Habían pasado años, desde que perdió a su esposa Rin. Muchas mujeres habían pasado por su vida desde ese entonces, pero con ninguna se llegó a sentir del modo que lo hacía en ese preciso momento. La boca de esa mujer podía resultar adictiva. En ese momento llegó a creer que Itachi Uchiha era un completo idiota por dejar a la Haruno, aunque pronto se dijo que mejor así, sino nunca hubiese tenido la dicha de besarla como lo hacía, ni como quería en ese mismo instante.

Se separaron en busca de aire, la ojos verdes estaba realmente agitada, no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte del Teniente. Se recostó del asiento, el corazón le latía fuerte. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se bajó del auto para tomar un poco de aire, era una locura, pero vaya locura —Pensó cerrando los ojos, percibiendo la brisa de la madrugada— sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, acercándola más a él.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Kakashi con voz ronca por la excitación. Pegó sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos. Los dos estaban confundidos.

—Fue un impulso... tenemos que olvidarlo. —Alcanzó a decir agitada. Él negó con la cabeza, simplemente no podía hacer como si no pasara nada.

El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido mientras más cerca estaban.

—Subamos a mi habitación, Sakura... No somos niños. Terminemos con esto que empezamos. —Ella negó temerosa, no podía.

— ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí si acepto tu propuesta? No es correcto. —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Yo soy un hombre y tú una mujer, somos libres, no tiene nada de malo. —Esta vez la pegó más a él.

— ¿Y si es por el alcohol? No quiero hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, no de nuevo. —Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Y si en verdad tenemos química? —Ella escondió el rostro en su cuello para que no viera sus lágrimas.

—Esperemos a vernos cuando estemos sobrios. —Musitó junto a su oído. Él la apartó de su lado y se quedó observándola, tenía lógica. Asintió y poco a poco la fue soltando.

Decidió entrar al hotel y esperar hasta el nuevo día, dejaría que siguieran su propio cause, antes de irse la volvió a besar para que no lo olvidara. La mujer se quedó allí plantada tocando sus labios aún sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido. De repente sintió una gélida mirada sobre su persona, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo luego de verse sola en aquella calle solitaria. Subió a su auto, encendió el motor y prosiguió su camino. Deseaba llegar a casa, tomar un baño y acostarse en su cama a pensar... vaya que tenía muchas cosas en mente. Sonrió de medio lado al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida.

La rosada no se equivocó al sentir que alguien espiaba sus movimientos, ¿Y por qué saberlo? Ella no sabía las razones por las que ese hombre seguía su camino desde que le vio salir hacia el aeropuerto detrás de Hidan. Bueno... o eso creía.

* * *

No lo podía creer, estaban en Las Vegas, de tantos lugares a los que habían viajado, ese era uno que ninguno de los dos había visitado. Claro, al ser dos empresarios tan metidos en sus trabajos y responsabilidades, no era extraño que a ninguno se les hubiese ocurrido escaparse alguna vez de fiesta a la ciudad del pecado.

El recorrido en limusina hasta el MGM Hotel fue asombroso para Hinata, su futuro esposo hizo las reservaciones en aquel emblemático recinto de la metrópoli americana. Habitaciones separadas hasta que los declararan marido y mujer. Era un sueño estar allí, a su lado, cometiendo la locura más arriesgada de su vida. Pero cómo no hacerlo con ese hombre tan maravilloso.

Al llegar se separaron, pero no por mucho, deseaba fervientemente que llegara el día siguiente para ser suya para siempre. Ya luego arreglarían todo lo demás, ese momento era de ellos y de nadie más. Debían vivirlo al máximo.

* * *

Sakura fue a visitar a Sarada y Keiko en casa de Mikoto, necesitaba hablar con la matriarca del clan, necesitaba sus consejos más que nunca y fue lo que consiguió. Ella estaba al tanto de la situación con Itachi, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, le había dicho que Itachi era un adulto no podía interferir en sus decisiones.

Samara por su parte, últimamente no se dejaba ver, nadie sabía dónde estaba ni con quién. Los rumores decían que era la amante del magnate Hyuga, pero la verdad era que el hombre estaba en esos momentos en Tokio según las revistas y programas del corazón. Nadie sabía el paradero de la Uchiha de en medio.

Luego de su visita a la residencia Uchiha de su ex familia política quiso ir a platicar con Ino. Necesitaba una amiga en ese momento, pero nunca pensó que la que terminaría hablando de su vida sería ella.

—Volví con Sai. —La Haruno abrió sus ojos como platos y volvía a dejar su taza de café en el plato. ¿Qué estupidez decía su amiga? —No me mires así. —Respondió la rubia algo crispada por la reacción de la rosada. —Quiero recuperar mi familia, darle a Inojin un hogar como Dios manda, además, es mejor que tenga a mi marido cerca, no vaya a ser que se vaya de la lengua con mis infidelidades. —Sonrió con sorna la Yamanaka al recordar su plática con Sai.

—Te está chantajeando. —Dijo la rosada de forma tajante. Seguro descubrió quién era el hombre del que su amiga le había hablado con antelación.

—Puede ser que sí, puede que no... Quién sabe. —Sonrió de forma enigmática hacia su amiga.

—No entiendo cómo puedes seguir con él, ¿Cuántos años ya? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince? —La rubia sonrió de forma melancólica. Al recordarlo.

—Eso se acabó... o se acabará. —Ino a veces podía resultar muy extraña. — ¿Y tú qué me cuentas frentesota? Algún caballero que se apiade de vuestro sufrimiento. —Dijo algo teatral.

La rosada comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió con el plateado, lo que sintió, lo que le propuso, no dejó pelos y señales sin contar. La Yamanaka solo negaba mientras escuchaba lo que la Haruno decía, no, no, no. Ella no podía perder el foco de su verdadero objetivo. Su matrimonio con Itachi. Tal parecía que nada estaba saliendo cómo debía en un principio cuando se ofreció a ayudarla. Y ahora ese Teniente del que hablaba su amiga con ensoñación. ¡Tonterías! Era una mujer de treinta y cuatro años como ella, y hablaba como una quinceañera a la que le han robado un beso avasallador.

—Mikoto me ha dado su aprobación. —Respondió a los tantos peros que la rubia le puso a la posible relación que podría surgir entre ella y el británico. —Dice que no puede interferir en las decisiones de Itachi... y aunque le resulte extraño verme con alguien más, pues soy una mujer joven, bonita que merece rehacer su vida.

—Por favor, Sakura, ¿Te estás escuchando? Pareces una colegiala, tienes treinta y cuatro jodidos años. No eres tan joven, no estás para tener noviecito. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se instauró en el rostro de la ojiazul. —Admítelo, ¿Quieres? haces esto porque estás herida y quieres vengarte de Itachi, no te rebajes de esa forma, cuándo vuelva a ti, estarás manchada como una aventurera. —La Haruno meditó lo dicho por Yamanaka, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?

—Me da gusto escuchar tu opinión, Ino. Pero creo que no tienes la moral necesaria para reprocharme algo cuando tú no has tenido mejor comportamiento. Tienes a ese hombre por amante desde que eras novia de Sai. Por eso su matrimonio no ha ido bien desde el principio. —Tomó aire luego de esa descarga. —Lo mío es distinto porque Itachi y yo ya no somos nada. Tengo derecho a intentar ser feliz, y si es solo sexo, pues bien adelante, lo haré. No quiero seguir amargando mi vida aferrada a un imposible cuando puedo empezar a vivirla.

La mujer se levantó de la mesa, tomó su bolsa y se fue, no esperaba eso de la mujer que consideraba su amiga. Salió con un rumbo ya pensado desde que habló con Mikoto. Después de procesar y quedar estupefacta por la forma en que la Haruno se fue del lugar, la rubia tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de un Uchiha que no estaría muy contento con la noticia que le daría... Sakura no estaba haciendo las cosas como debía para separar a Itachi de Hinata, se estaba empezando a descarriar por ser demasiado impulsiva. ¿Por qué Madara quiso confiar en ella al incluirla en sus planes? Ahora debía ponerlo sobre aviso para arreglar las tonterías de su "amiga".

* * *

 **N/A:** Cha cha cha chan (bis) ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Conclusiones? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo? Jajajajaja deben estar maquinando, encajando los engranajes y gritando ¿Quéééééé? No me maten. Junté a esta pareja por algo, luego todo tendrá algo de sentido. Esperen con paciencia. Mientras continúen leyendo estos desvaríos de mi alocada imaginación.

Recuerden todo tiene su por qué, nada es por casualidad, ni tampoco todo es como parece ser.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Hima947 Cap. 7/11/15/28:** Hola, bienvenida. XD hice caer todas tus teorías. Jajajaja soy algo troll con eso, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y me place que hayas llegado hasta el capítulo 28. Aquí el 29 un poquito más largo y con diversos acontecimientos importantes en la trama. Espero que te ayude a sacar algunas hipótesis. Un beso.

 **Ambarinski:** Hola señorita, ojalá pronto se entere, mientras les daré descanso a las niñas lejos de todo. Tomarán protagonismo otros personajes que estaban silenciosos. Se vienen más sorpresas. No te las pierdas. ;)

* * *

Bueno meus amores, hasta aquí el día de hoy... Pongan a trabajar esas cabecitas suyas a ver qué son capaces de deducir. Nos leemos en la próxima un beso.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

 _Lis_


	30. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , ¿Cómo pasaron esas fiestas de carnaval? Yo, de la forma que me gusta, montada en una hamaca. Esta semana fue agitada, un tanto corta de inspiración y llena de mucha holgazanería a la hora de escribir. Lo escribí tres veces hasta que por fin estoy más o menos a gusto con él. Ya después ustedes me darán su opinión.

Será capítulo largo, aproximadamente 5600 palabras o más. En Word me da diez páginas. Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

Estaba a solo horas de casarse. Ni ella misma lograba creerlo, pronto uniría su vida a la del hombre que la hizo replantearse toda su vida. Lo amaba tanto, vaya que lo hacía. Observó a un lado su teléfono, tal como le pidió su futuro marido lo apagó, se deshizo de él durante esos días.

En ese momento la mataba la curiosidad de encenderlo y hablar con Neji para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en Japón. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que la chica que la acompañaba en la habitación, Hisame, lo quitó de sus manos.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño, a la altura de la barbilla. Su rasgo más característico la manera en que lo llevaba arreglado, un poco alborotado, con actitud. Y claro no podía faltar el maquillaje cuyo mayor atractivo quedaba en el rojo de sus labios.

—Voy a hacer que seas la envidia de todas las que se casarán en esta ciudad lo que queda del año. —Hinata sonrió en cuanto escuchó a la estilista que la recepcionista le había conseguido apenas pedirlo.

Sí, podía decir que desde que se vieron y le dijo cuál era su intención con respecto a su traje de novias hizo que la extravagante mujer pegara el grito en el cielo.

—Estás en Las Vegas, cariño. Si quieres algo tan soso para tu gran día, hemos comenzado mal. Para eso te hubieses casado en Japón. —Hisame sonrió para su nueva clienta.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, ésta arrastró a la Hyuga a las movidas calles de Las Vegas. Itachi debía estar durmiendo, el viaje fue agotador, en cambio ella se aventuró en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto según la estilista.

Entraron a un enorme almacén exclusivo para casaderas, donde según tenían exclusividades para cada mujer.

Al entrar al lugar quedó sorprendida, era el paraíso de las novias

—Este lugar es increíble. —Alcanzó a decir la Hyuga contemplado un hermoso vestido estilo vintage.

—Lo sé. —sonrió de medio lado la acompañante. Dando un pequeño toque en la mano de la morena que tocaba el sencillo vestido. —No hay novia que salga de aquí sin qué ponerse. Casarte en secreto no significa que tengas que dejar el glamour de lado. Y ese vestido es hermoso, pero no es lo que andamos buscando. —Hinata bajó la cabeza al recordar que se casaba en secreto, que no sería su padre quien la entregaría al altar, la castaña notó enseguida que su comentario afectó a su clienta. —No quise hacerte sentir mal. Qué importa si huyeron para hacer esta locura, al diablo todos, deberías comenzar a dejar de darte golpes de pecho y empezar a vivir. Pase lo que pase tú serás su esposa, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar por muy en contra que estén de esa unión. —Hinata meditó lo dicho de esa completa desconocida, era verdad. Se sintió más animada luego de esas reconfortantes palabras.

—Tienes toda la razón, solo se vive una vez, es momento de hacerlo, busquemos el mejor vestido para mí. —Hisame sonrió al escucharla, así hablaba una verdadera novia.

Juntas se adentraron a los probadores del gran almacén, enseguida se topó con un gran amigo y le pidió lo que según ella sentaría bien a la figura de la morena. El hombre volvió luego de un rato con varias propuestas. — ¡Oh Dios mío! —Pensó la Hyuga al ver semejantes modelos. Eran sumamente exquisitos, elegantes, llenos de encaje y brillo. Se probó el primero que vio, tenía unos tirantes cruzados en la espalda, se ajustaba a sus pechos y caderas, cayendo de forma recta hasta sus pies. Era simplemente hermoso, sin exceso, pero que sin duda jamás pasaría desapercibido. No supo cuándo, pero Hisame llegó con un bello tocado con plumas, como complemento un hermoso chal de piel sintética. Realmente parecía una estrella de Hollywood de los años veinte.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Dijo el George, el asesor de la tienda impresionado por el cambio. —En mi vida vi una mujer que al primer vestido que escogía quedaba como toda una diva. Cariño, tienes que escoger éste. Tu hombre se caerá nada más te vea entrar a la capilla. —Le sonrió al espejo.

—Me encanta como luzco, pero quisiera probar otras opciones. No hay que apresurarnos en tomar una decisión. —Hisame y George asintieron.

Las pruebas culminaron con un auténtico ganador. Ambos veían a Hinata con sumo entusiasmo. Era precioso el vestido que finalmente habían escogido. Tenía todo lo justo. Y como no, si según la castaña la haría lucir radiante al día siguiente.

Se apresuraron para hacerle los arreglos necesarios al atuendo y las mujeres mientras esperaban se fueron a buscar los zapatos y accesorios para complementar el look. Hinata estaba realmente emocionada. Hacía cosas con Hisame que nunca haría con su hermana —Hanabi— pensó la Hyuga. Si no se hubiese encargado de odiarla y despreciarla a lo largo de su vida, quizás su historia fuera otra muy distinta. Tal vez estaría junto a ella en ese momento y no una completa desconocida, que en solo horas, había hecho más por entablar un vínculo con ella que su gemela.

—Tierra llamando a Hinata. —Alcanzó a escuchar a la mujer que sacudía un hermoso par de zapatos nupciales frente a sus narices. Ésta sonrió al ver lo distraída que estaba la morena.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto y puso atención a lo que hacían ni Hanabi, Hisui, ni mucho menos Sasuke o su padre debían empañar este momento que vivía.

Luego de terminar de comprar todo, volvieron por el vestido. George le aseguró que estaría perfecta al día siguiente. Y no lo dudaba, la imagen que le proyectaba el espejo en ese preciso momento se lo confirmaba. Para complementar el look un hermoso sombrero cloché con flores y un velo de redecilla que cubría la mitad de su cara. La boda era en el día, así que el vestido que se había probado primero era perfecto para la noche. Terminó escogiendo uno similar al que pensaba usar, pero que era largo y caía de forma recta hasta sus pies. Unos aretes de diamantes en forma de flor y un brazalete a juego.

—Te ves maravillosa. —Alcanzó a decir Hisame. —Serás la envidia de todas esas chicas que piensan casarse hoy. —Hinata asintió y continuó contemplando su imagen.

La mujer recogió todos sus utensilios y ya cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Hinata la llamó para pedirle algo especial.

— ¿Quisieras ser mi madrina? —Preguntó en tono indeciso. Hisame abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba esa petición. Sin dudarlo asintió y le abrazó. Casi rompen a llorar, Hinata encontró en ella una amiga, una verdadera hermana.

Itachi hacía poco se había ido hasta la capilla donde contraerían nupcias, estaba nerviosa. Lo bueno es que su compañera le calmó. Juntas salieron hasta donde les esperaba un hermoso Roll Royce blanco. Al final Hisame utilizó el vestido que al principio Hinata pensaba usar al salir de Japón.

Al llegar las manos de Hinata temblaban al tomar el bouquet que su nueva amiga le tendía. Un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado de su vestido.

Juntas llegaron hasta la entrada. Itachi la esperaba al final vestido de manera elegante. ¿Cuándo había comprado ese traje? —Pensó la Hyuga— No importaba, se veía guapísimo, el corazón le latía de prisa. Él era el príncipe, el amor con el que siempre había soñado.

Una suave música comenzó, era distinta a la tan conocida marcha nupcial, pero evocaba el romanticismo e intimidad del momento. Al llegar junto a él se tomó del brazo que le tendía y caminaron hasta donde el juez y el reverendo les esperaban.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero muy renovadora. Cada palabra caló en el alma de Hinata. Pronto se sinceraría con Itachi respecto a muchas cosas que le ocultó. Al momento de los anillos el Uchiha la sorprendió con dos hermosos anillos, uno que lucía un hermoso diamante corte esmeralda de cinco quilates, montado en platino. Dentro tenía la inscripción I&H. Y el otro era un sencillo anillo liso en oro que rezaba la dedicatoria por la cara interna "Forever, my eternal love. I."

El del moreno era uno a juego con el de ella y decía "I belong to H." La Hyuga no se resistió y en ese momento plantó un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Itachi. Esperaron a que los declararan marido y mujer y ahora sí, podía decirse a sí misma la nueva señora Uchiha. Finalmente firmaron el acta de matrimonio, Hisame y otro joven de la capilla sirvieron como testigos. Ya era un hecho. Era su esposa.

* * *

Luego de la ceremonia recorrieron la ciudad hasta el anochecer. Fueron a algunos casinos, probaron suerte y como no, bailaron hasta más no poder. Hinata flotaba sobre una nube, era increíble tanta felicidad.

Al llegar a la habitación para recién casados, Itachi la cargó en brazos y entraron. La depositó en la cama y se cernió sobre ella tomando sus labios con devoción, era suya, totalmente suya. No esperaba el momento de hacerle el amor como su esposa. Era un hombre con tanta suerte, ella era única y sin duda, por primera vez podía decir que amaba a alguien de una forma que rozaba en la locura. Hinata Hyuga le hizo sentir cosas que ninguna otra mujer pudo, por ella iría al cielo o al mismo infierno de ser preciso.

Poco a poco se deshizo de los botones del vestido que apartaba el alabastro de su piel. Las mangas del vestido se deslizaron con suma delicadeza por los delgados brazos, descubriendo de a poco el encaje de la lencería que cubría sus pechos. Deslizó el vestido hasta sus caderas, permitiéndose un momento para admirar su exuberante belleza. Con los dedos recorrió aquel angelical rostro que lo miraba con adoración; sus dedos fueron bajando a lo largo de la curva de su cuello, sintiendo allí el agitado latido de su pulso. Quiso besar ese lugar del que emanaba vida y fuego, pero prosiguió en su tarea de delinear su cuerpo, llegando a aquel par de colinas que subían y bajaban de forma cadenciosa, expectantes de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Los dedos de Itachi Uchiha literalmente quemaban sobre la piel de la Hyuga. Sentir como ahora delineaba las curvas de su cintura, su vientre y su espalda, creaban un remolino que cada vez enardecía sus sentidos. Los labios masculinos se acercaron a su cuello luego de la invitación implícita detrás de aquel gesto suyo de echar hacia atrás la cabeza. Justo ahí donde corría la sangre, donde latía sin tregua la intensidad del deseo que recorría cada poro de su piel. Sentir esos besos húmedos, su lengua dar pequeños lametones y caricias que le hacían perder el juicio. Sus besos descendían hacia los montículos que se movían agitados, sintió como la suave tela que reposaba en sus caderas, se deslizaba por las esbeltas piernas y recorrían un camino sin retorno hasta el suelo, formando un pequeño montoncito bajo sus pies.

El moreno se alejó un poco para contemplar la belleza de su esposa. Su piel inmaculada, adornada por el encaje de la lencería, los ligueros que adornaban sus muslos, las medias de seda que ascendían hasta sus rodillas, adornadas con cintas azules y complementadas con el par de zapatos de tacón.

Fue hasta la mesa que ya estaba predispuesta para recibir a los novios. En ese momento Hinata aprovechó paca deshacerse del vestido que aún reposaba bajo sus pies y los tacones. Él volvió a su lado, esta vez con dos copas de champán rosa, cortesía de la casa para los tórtolos. La morena levantó su copa hacia él y brindó por ellos, por el futuro, por su amor. Un suave toque a sus copas, un leve tintineo se abrió paso entre el más expectante silencio. El Uchiha tomó de un solo trago el contenido de su copa, en cambio la mujer, instándolo a que continuara con lo que habían comenzado al entrar a la habitación, bebió un sorbo y el resto comenzó a regarlo encima de sus pechos, provocando en Itachi el efecto esperado.

La mirada del hombre se tornó más intensa y penetrante, un brillo que gritaba peligro se instauró en ellos, ella jugaba con fuego, y quería arder en las llamas de la pasión contenida, eran demasiados días esperando con ansias este momento, ser suya por completo. Sin dudarlo apartó las copas a un lado y se lanzó hasta ella, siguiendo con su lengua el rastro del champán sobre su suave piel. Su boca rodeó el enhiesto pezón por encima de la fina tela que lo ocultaba, un estremecimiento la recorrió.

—Quiero hacerte el amor con esto puesto. —Dijo señalando la prenda que adornaba sus piernas. Ella asintió hipnotizada en aquella penetrante mirada.

Tomó el borde de sus bragas de cada lado y las bajó lentamente delatando así, e monte venus que se ocultaba tras ellas. Tiró de la prenda hasta dejarla totalmente expuesta. Un liguero y la seda era lo único que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. Recorrió un camino desde sus muslos, caderas, amasó con posesividad la curva de su trasero y lentamente fue subiendo, todo sin apartar la mirada de su mujer, amaba cada gesto, cada reacción de su rostro al percibir una nueva caricia.

Una de sus manos subió por el centro de su espalda hasta la unión de aquella pieza exquisita que lo separaba del paraíso que representaba el busto femenino. De un ágil movimiento desabrochó sin problemas el sostén de encaje, haciendo que esas perfectas colinas descansaran de forma natural. La prenda cayó al suelo por los delgados brazos sin detenerse. Él continuaba con la ropa puesta, Hinata hizo un ademán de querer empezar a desvestirlo, en cambio, Itachi la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra sí, quería que sintiera esa vulnerabilidad de estar completamente expuesta, a su merced.

Ella se restregó contra el fuerte torso masculino, haciendo la más exquisita fricción a sus duros pezones que clamaban por sus atenciones, y como era de esperarse no dudó en restregarse contra la prominente erección que se pegaba a su vientre. Los hinchados labios femeninos vagaron por el cuello, la barbilla y la comisura de los labios del hombre, incitándolo a seguir en aquel cadencioso juego de placer.

Las manos de la Hyuga fueron a dar a la corbata de su amante, aprovechó para fundirse en un ardiente beso, mientras con pasión desenfrenada le desabotonaba con audacia los botones de la camisa. Cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno, ella se hallaba delineando los duros rasgos del cuerpo masculino, cada músculo, cada detalle, eran tan distintos, ella suave y frágil como una flor, él duro y fuerte como el acero. Pero se complementaban. Esos brazos que parecía que de un momento a otro la podían quebrar de un solo apretón la hacían sentir segura, confiada, protegida.

Itachi se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa de forma rápida y volvió a unir sus cuerpos, ya sin nada que separase el contacto de sus pieles. Ardían en un torbellino de emociones, amor, pasión, deseo, una combinación explosiva para los sentidos.

Con delicadeza tumbó a la morena entre las sábanas, recostando su cabeza en la almohada. Dejó un reguero de besos por su cuello, sus manos vagaban por sus pechos y muslos, ella separó un poco las piernas para que las caricias masculinas ascendieran hasta ahí, justo en el lugar donde se ocultaba el origen de su deseo. Sin más preámbulos, los dedos de Itachi indagaron por los pliegues del húmedo sexo de Hinata. Rozándola, incitándola a que lo deseara tanto que suplicara por tenerlo dentro; con su otra mano apretaba y erguía esos pezones hasta estar tan duros como dos pequeños diamantes.

Dos dedos se adentraron en el interior de la mujer con un cadencioso movimiento que la hizo ahogar un gemido, y el pulgar con movimientos circulares se concentraba en aquel botón rosa que desde hacía rato ansiaba ser tocado.

De a poco fue sintiendo las contracciones de las paredes vaginales, claro símbolo de que el fin estaba cerca. Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros, y sin más ella se apretó entorno a aquella mano que la llevaba a la gloria. Se dejó ir en un estruendoso orgasmo que por poco y la hace perder el conocimiento.

No supo cuándo Itachi se terminó de desnudar, pero sí sintió cuando se adentró con fuerza en su interior, rodeando su cintura y apegándola a su fornido cuerpo. Primero comenzó a bombear de forma lenta prolongando las secuelas del intenso orgasmo. Él esperó a que se recompusiera del éxtasis que terminaba de sentir, con la poca fuerza que aún quedaba en ella, se aferró al cuello masculino invitándolo a que buscara su propia liberación. Los músculos del Uchiha cada vez se tensaban más y más. Accedió a continuar saciándose de ella, no tardó en retomar el ritmo de sus embestidas ni en marcar otro más frenético. Los opalinos ojos se tornaban más oscuros, el característico color Hyuga era reemplazado por un leve tono lila, el aroma del sudor, el olor almizclado del sexo la embriagaban y el sonido que hacían sus sexos al chocar con tal ímpetu la llevaban a un punto sin retorno. Un nuevo estallido amenazaba con hacer añicos su cordura. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron, siempre estuvieron atentos a las sensaciones reflejadas en el rostro del otro. Itachi apretaba los dientes haciendo gala del auto control que aún regía en él. Enterró sus dedos en la sensible carne de las pronunciadas caderas femeninas, marcándola sin dar tregua.

Los besos del moreno vagaron por su cuello pechos y volvieron a su boca con un hambre voraz. Ya estaban cerca, ella enterró las uñas como una fiera en la piel de su hombre, con un instinto de posesividad más grande que nunca. Él era suyo. Fue en ese instante en que se dejó ir del todo, sintiendo como él también se abandonaba al placer que los unía.

Cayeron exhaustos, con la poca fuerza que aún quedaba en Itachi, rodeó la estrecha cintura con su brazo y se giró dejándola encima de él. Podía sentir la languidez de su respiración, el contacto sus pieles mezcladas con sus sudores. Recuperaron el aliento de esa forma, entrelazados, sin apartarse ni un momento. Y así se quedaron, con las manos entrelazadas, símbolo de su unión. El cansancio por la actividad física fue haciendo mella en ellos, adentrándolos sin reparo hasta perderse juntos en el mundo de los sueños.

 **...**

Hinata se removió, Itachi dormía profundamente, luego del encuentro salvaje volvió a hacerle el amor, esta vez con más delicadeza, llenó su cuerpo de mimos en aquellos lugares donde antes había sido más bruto. Lo amaba de cualquier forma. Adoraba la calidez, el amor y la caballerosidad con la que comúnmente la trataba, pero también ese lado indomable, fiero y primitivo del hombre apasionado que se dejaba llevar por sus bajos instintos.

Se levantó hasta el aseo, para cepillar sus dientes y estar algo presentable cuando llegaran a traer el desayuno, pudo observar con sumo detalle los estragos de la noche anterior. El labio inferior levemente inflamado a causa de los feroces besos que compartieron, el pelo alborotado que gritaba a todas luces que no había perdido el tiempo con el hombre que yacía en la cama. Uno que otro chupetón que marcaban su cuello y pechos, marcas de su único dueño.

Y como no, el delicioso dolor en su entrepierna. Prueba del apasionado encuentro de hace solo unas horas. Se sentía feliz... aunque no tanto después de sentir un repentino bajón. No era fecha para su período. Siempre ha sido regular con él. No le dio importancia tal vez fuera solo el estrés al que estuvo sometida esos días, sí, tenía que ser eso.

Lo bueno fue que esos demás días los disfrutaron al máximo, sin sufrir ningún percance. Al final fue una falsa alarma, su menstruación no arruinó su luna de miel. Se sonrojaba nada más de pensar en todo lo que habían hecho. Cualquiera la tomaría como una ninfómana, pero como no serlo con el marido que le había tocado, eran insaciables el uno al otro.

Le contó a Hisame algo de su accidente del día después de su boda, a lo que la castaña le dio una posibilidad que la llenó de júbilo, en cuanto llegase a Japón trataría de confirmar las sospechas que su nueva amiga hizo crecer en su mente. Usaba el parche anticonceptivo, pero cabía la posibilidad que fallara. Iba a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo si eran ciertas.

Antes de partir la mujer de ojos café los despidió en el aeropuerto, juntas se dieron un largo abrazo, la castaña prometió iría a Japón dentro de poco por las navidades, era mitad japonesa por ello su nombre. Tal vez se podrían encontrar en cuanto llegara a Tokio y luego seguiría su camino hacia la ciudad de Naha, de donde era oriunda la familia paterna de la chica.

Con la mirada que se dieron se confiaron lo que acarrearía ese encuentro, la noticia del confirmado embarazo.

* * *

— ¿Dónde has estado? No sabía nada de tu paradero, me tenías preocupada. —Era la voz de una madre preocupada. Su hijo cada vez se alejaba más de ella.

Él con gesto hosco se apartó de Mikoto Uchiha, quien sabía la razón de su enfado. Ya no era secreto para casi nadie que Itachi se había ido con Hinata a ese repentino viaje. Sasuke estaba cada vez más insoportable, no entendía la manera de actuar de su hijo menor. Estaba cada vez más confundido, desorientado. Y ella, se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

La ira que se apoderaba de él lo llevó a destrozar un jarrón contra la pared, la mujer quedó atónica ante tal reacción. Ese no era su hijo, no. Ese hombre con la mirada inyectada en sangre no era el mismo que había criado con tanto amor. No era su Sasuke, su niño dulce de buenos sentimientos. Era un tirano, uno que no se resignaba a aceptar que por sus mismos errores del pasado, perdió a la mujer que decía amar; pero eso no era amor, era un capricho, una obsesión que lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo. Si esa era la intención de Hinata al meterse en medio de dos hermanos, podía darse por satisfecha… lo había conseguido.

—ELLA SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA MÍA MAMÁ. Y PAPÁ LO ARRUINÓ, SU FAMILIA LO ARRUINÓ. YO LO ARRUINÉ AL UTILIZARLA DE ESA FORMA. —Gritó lleno de rabia hacia el lugar donde estaba su madre. —ES LA MADRE DE MI HIJA. LA MUJER QUE AMO. HINATA HYUGA QUIERE HACERME PAGAR MIS ERRORES SEDUCIENDO A MI PROPIO HERMANO. PERO NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE SIGA BURLÁNDOSE DE TODOS. ELLA NO VA A SEGUIR CON SU JUEGO. —Su respiración estaba agitada. Poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura al ver la estupefacción dibujada en el rostro de su madre, no se merecía aquello. Se encargaría de alejar a Hinata de Itachi, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó fuerte. Besó aquel oscuro cabello que comenzaba a teñirse en algunos lugares de gris. La muerte de su padre le había acumulado diez años más. Pero no era solo eso, también la carga que caía sobre sus hombros al ver a sus hijos enemistados. Aún no se habían enfrentado, pero no tardaba en suceder. Itachi ya sabía la verdad. Conocía la versión de Hinata Hyuga, y no dudaría en arremeter contra su hermano por defender a la mujer que ama.

Y eso que había hecho Sasuke después al intentar lastimarla, aumentó la furia de hijo mayor. Solo esperaba que al regreso de Itachi y Hinata no ocurriera una desgracia. La tormenta llegaba a su punto crucial. Lo que vendría a continuación era inevitable.

 **…**

Ella lo escuchó, él lo había dicho… era el padre de la hija de Hinata Hyuga. O sea que Keiko Mitashi era mitad Hyuga y mitad Uchiha. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. No podía ser… ¿O sí? La joven se hallaba muy confundida, tanto que no reparó en el objeto que pisó mientras subía las muy de prisa las escaleras, e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que cayera rodando por los escalones sin poder evitarlo.

Escuchó un grito desde arriba antes de que su mundo se desvaneciera en la más absoluta y fría oscuridad.

 **…**

—KEIKOOOOO. —Gritó a todo pulmón Sarada, que veía a su amiga rodar hasta el piso de abajo. Bajó corriendo hasta donde cayó la morena, ¿Qué había ocurrido? La vislumbró de reojo por el pasillo cuando subía y de repente solo la vio caer sin ganas de luchar, sin intentar sostenerse. Solo caer a la deriva, como si ya nada importara. Como si quisiera que en ese momento fuera su final.

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos de terror. Sasuke vio la escena de su sobrina intentando reanimar a la jovencita que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Como un impulso fue hasta la pequeña Uchiha y la apartó de su amiga. Se la encargó a Hanare, mientras él se dispuso a comprobar los signos vitales de la niña. Estaba viva, pero el golpe que tenía en la cabeza produjo un corte por donde corría la sangre a borbotones.

Mikoto había ido a llamar a una ambulancia para trasladar a Keiko. El Uchiha por su parte se dedicó a tomarla de la frágil cabeza, tapando la herida para evitar que continuara con la pérdida del vital líquido. Después de un rato, al escuchar las sirenas acercarse, se permitió soltar el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo desde hace rato. Los paramédicos no tardaron en entrar con suma rapidez y apartarlo de la pequeña.

Preguntaron algo que no alcanzó a entender, pero asintió de todos modos. Lo importante era atender a Keiko, ese nombre dijo algo para el moreno. No le dio importancia, y se fue como acompañante en la ambulancia. Los minutos pasaban frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, el ir y venir de los paramédicos que cuidaban de los signos vitales de la joven.

Miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente, entre ellas, su hija, quizás tuviera la misma edad de Keiko. Una opresión se apoderó del Uchiha, un instinto de proteger a esa completa desconocida se apoderó de su ser. No tardaron en llegar al hospital, por fin —pensó Sasuke— la iban a atender como se debía; en cuanto entraron a la sala de emergencias la atendieron rápidamente. A la par que los médicos se encargaban de ingresarla al cubículo que le asignaron, él la registró como Keiko Uchiha, decirlo le provocó un sentimiento desconcertante, mucho más que el que percibió al pensarlo. Debía ser porque últimamente pensaba demasiado en la hija que tuvo con Hinata. Sí, debía ser eso, se dijo para sus adentros.

Esperó y esperó hasta que por fin un galeno se dedicó a salir. Habían ingresado a la chica a quirófano para tratar la herida en la cabeza. Hacía rato habían llegado, una extraña mujer de velo, Sarada y su madre. El médico le indicó que todo había salido bien, lograron detener la hemorragia. Por suerte no tenía ninguna otra fractura. Solo politraumatismo generalizado a raíz de los golpes sufridos a lo largo de la caída. También le informó que la trasladaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y que necesitarían hacerle una transfusión de sangre, había perdido demasiada y se hallaba muy débil.

Sasuke asintió al escuchar el pedido del médico. Pediría a Guren, la mujer del velo que sirviera de donante para la niña. Era su madre, debían compartir grupo sanguíneo, pensó el Uchiha cuando iba de vuelta hacia las mujeres que guardaban de forma impaciente en la sala de espera las noticias sobre el estado de la menor.

Al decir las indicaciones que había dado el doctor, Guren negó diciendo que ella no podía ser donante de Keiko, y que la única persona que podría no estaba en Japón. Por curiosidad preguntó el tipo de sangre para ver si él o su madre podían servir de donantes.

—O negativo. —La respuesta resonó en los oídos del moreno, no sabía si era porque era un tipo de sangre difícil de conseguir, o porque en efecto era el suyo. Ni Itachi tenía ese mismo grupo. Coincidencia o no, estaba claro quién era el donante para Keiko Uchiha. Saboreó ese nombre en sus labios y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

 **…**

Sakura llegó al hospital al día siguiente. No había llamado a Sarada en todo el día anterior porque estaba ocupada de lleno en una investigación que había comenzado para despejar su mente, y como no, hacer tiempo antes de lanzarse a los brazos del Hatake quien cada vez era más insistente. Entró por la puerta principal del recinto hospitalario. Estaba más acostumbrada a los laboratorios que a las salas de emergencia. En su camino hacia el área de cuidados intensivos se topó con Sasuke. Pudo ver los estragos de la noche pasada, unas ojeras adornaban la parte baja de los ojos del Uchiha.

Iba saliendo del banco de sangre, con uno de los brazos flexionados, de inmediato supo lo que hacía. La rosada se dijo mentalmente que debía buscar el momento apropiado para confesarle sus descubrimientos sobre Keiko. Este horrible acontecimiento le hizo pensar que esa niña merecía conocer la verdad, al igual que Sasuke. Pensó en Sarada e Itachi, como se complementaban… sí, su ex cuñado y esa niña merecían conocerse y tener una relación como lo que eran, un padre y una hija.

Se tomó del brazo del moreno y juntos caminaron sin prisa, charlando sobre la agitada noche que habían pasado, Sasuke aprovechó para ilustrarla sobre el panorama que daban los doctores y como no, pedir su opinión médica. Se sintió más aliviado al escuchar las palabras de la de ojos verdes. Ella pudo sentir en su agarre la tensión que se liberó en el hombre.

* * *

Al llegar a Japón Itachi dijo que aún faltaban sorpresas para ella. Ya que eran un matrimonio quería formar una familia junto a ella, así que necesitarían una nueva casa a llenarla de niños que corrieran por todos lados. Hinata sonrió para sí, esperaba darle pronto la noticia que ansiaba confirmar.

Debían arreglar unas cuantas cosas. Ella con su familia y él con la suya. Ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos, lo bueno fue que aprovecharon al máximo su escapada. Con un apasionado beso se despidieron hasta una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos.

Ella sin dudarlo fue de inmediato a un laboratorio para realizarse los análisis. Y como coincidencias del destino no podía creer con la persona que se topó. Era ella, claro mucho más cambiada, pero sin duda aquella cabellera de fuego solo podía pertenecer a Karin Uzumaki. No la veía desde la universidad en Londres. Era la prima de Naruto, su ex compañera de habitación en el internado Konoha. La mujer que Sasuke le paseó en frente de sus narices luego de volver de su encierro. La misma que poco después abandonó igual que a ella. Estaban unidas por la maldad de Sasuke. Ambas se sonrieron al recordar aquel lazo invisible que las unía.

La pelirroja se fijó en los anillos que adornaban su dedo anular y no tardaron en ponerse al día con respecto a sus vidas.

Hinata terminó por contar a la Uzumaki las razones que la condujeron hasta ese instante. Era una grata coincidencia, hubo un tiempo en el que juntas se dieron mutuo apoyo. Al parecer la mujer de anteojos trabajaba en ese lugar, en ese momento tomaría el turno en el área de emergencias. Se ofreció a recomendarla con un colega suyo que era ginecólogo para que llevara el control de su embarazo, en cuanto lo confirmara, le pidió que pasara por su consultorio cuando tuviera los análisis.

La Hyuga asintió emocionada, la pelirroja no tardó en despedirse e irse hasta su lugar de trabajo. Hinata la observó perderse por los interminables pasillos y continuó hasta la salida. No sabía si era un buen presagio, pero últimamente se topaba con buenas personas, capaces de brindar su ayuda incondicional sin pedir nada a cambio. Saliendo al ala principal se topó con quien nunca imaginó ver en un lugar como aquel. Era Sasuke. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar?

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó, no quería preguntarle qué había pasado, pero por su mal aspecto, imaginó que era algo delicado. Sin que ella preguntara él respondió de forma serena aquello que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—La amiga de Sarada, Keiko. Sufrió un accidente y estamos desde ayer aquí acompañándola. —Ella apartó la mirada del moreno, un frío recorrió su cuerpo luego de escuchar el resto de la explicación. —Aún no ha despertado, los doctores dicen que es cuestión de tiempo. Es desesperante.

Hinata lo miró con incredulidad, qué pasaba con él, sonaba vulnerable, incluso preocupado por la niña, nunca vio esa faceta de él.

—Aunque no lo creas, esto me hizo pensar en nuestra hija. —La Hyuga lo miró con los ojos como platos. —Haré lo que sea por encontrarla y devolverla a ti. Esa niña, Keiko, me hizo pensar en mi hija, que nos necesita, donde quiera que esté; necesita de su familia. —Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos al escucharlo. Él se acercó a ella la rodeó con sus brazos sin previo aviso, se sintió abrumada al ver pegado su rostro al pecho masculino. Intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Solo pudo sentirlo enterrar el rostro en su cuello y las lágrimas que a continuación le siguieron.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha lloraba, ahí aferrado a ella, como si aquellos doce años no hubiesen pasado, no. Sí habían pasado, esos doce años estaban allí detrás de sus espaldas, en sus consciencias. Pero esa fragilidad que sintió en el Uchiha en ese momento la instó a corresponderle el abrazo. Acarició con gesto maternal las hebras del oscuro cabello.

A lo lejos una rubia ojiazul sacaba su teléfono celular y comenzaba a inmortalizar la escena en un sin número de fotografías. Era una suerte que la ingenua de Sakura la hubiese llamado para que acompañara a Sasuke mientras ella llevaba a Mikoto y Sarada para que descansaran y buscaba ropa y comida para Sasuke que no quería apartarse del lugar. Nunca imaginó ver tan cerca a esos dos, menos en la tierna estampa que protagonizaban. A Madara le iba a gustar, pero aún más a Itachi… claro, en el momento que creyera más oportuno.

* * *

 **N/A:** Taráááááán. ¿Qué tal? Pobre Keiko está malita, ya sabe quién es su padre, la torpeza hace acto de presencia haciendo que casi le cueste la vida, y Sasuke está sintiendo la cercanía con su hijita. Ains, qué lindo. Su instinto paternal lo sacó de su ira hacia Hinata y su hermano. Hinata e Itachi finalmente marido y mujer, con miras al futuro de formar una linda familia. Pero se viene cierta rubia caprichosa que quiere empañar la felicidad de mis tórtolos. Jum ¿Será la amante de Madara?

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Hima947:** Ya te he respondido y aclarado algunas dudas por Inbox xD.

 **Ambarinski:** Muchaaaaaas cosaaaaaaas… jajajaja nueva actualización para ustedes.

 **Jesy:** ¿Será o no será? Todo apunta a que sí. Síííííííííí se casaron, eso de tener interrupción era algo casi imposible, por el lugar al que se escaparon. Pero ya se pertenecen ante la ley de los hombres. Y en especial en cuerpo y alma. Sasuke por su parte siente cierta conexión con Keiko, Sakura planea decirle la verdad, esperemos a ver su reacción y lo que hará apenas sepa la verdad. Le hizo una promesa a Hinata ¿La cumplirá?

 **Utatane Armstrong:** Bienvenido nuevo lector, tengo ese don de confundir a la gente. A ver, cuéntame, ¿A quién tenías en mente? Recuerda que nunca nada es lo que parece ser —pone sonrisa enigmática— Descubre mis secretos…

* * *

Y Yaaaaa! Hasta aquí hoy corazones. Mis deditos no dan para más. Disculpen si hay algún error o algo, pero aún la pereza hace acto de presencia en mi cuerpo. Luego me pongo a leer con más detenimiento y prosigo a corregir estas incongruencias de mi mente. XD No quería dejarlos otra semana sin capítulo.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

Lis


	31. Artimañas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hello! He aquí dos nuevos capítulos para mis queridos lectores. 31 y 32. La inspiración flota en mí, la pereza de escribir se fue y eso es beneficioso para ustedes. Muchas cosas pasarán de aquí en adelante. El desenlace de la Hinata del prólogo está cada vez más cerca.

Antes quiero comenzar haciendo algo que normalmente no hago, como dedicar capítulos, por primera vez lo haré a un comentario que me dio más risa que pena. Lo colocaré y luego haré mi dedicatoria especial.

* * *

 ** _"GUEST: Porqueria de mierdaaaaaa. Vete al demonio con este asco...pedazo de porqueriaaaaaa."_**

Holaaaa quien quiera que seas, entiendo que no te guste mi historia, lo comprendo, como bien decía mi difunto abuelo, no somos monedita de oro para caerle bien a nadie, en este caso no a todos agrada lo que escribimos. Lo primero que hice al leer tu comentario fue soltar una carcajada, no, no fue adrede, creo que fue de incredulidad. Siempre me he caracterizado por ser respetuosa cuando comento algo en otras historias, que si bien no son de mi agrado, trato de o dar una crítica constructiva, o dejarlo y descartarlo.

Quizás la libertad que nos da en este tiempo la internet, es la causante de que personas como tú, querido invitado, terminen queriendo hacerse pasar por los chistosos de turno. Si pensabas que este comentario con claros indicios de ser destructivos hacia mí como escritora me afectaría, pues déjame decirte que fue todo lo contrario. Gracias por ese comentario, me llegó en un momento donde no terminaba de poner claras mis ideas y me trajo más inspiración que la de antes.

Me recargó las pilas en cuanto a lo que quería plasmar en este punto de la historia. No lo sabes, pero soy una persona que cree en las señales que se nos presentan para darnos un toquecito y hacernos ver en qué estamos fallando. Me hubiese gustado que por lo menos el review hubiese sido con tu nombre, tal vez podría agradecerte mejor. Pues algunas veces para decir las cosas es mucho mejor plantar cara, que hacerlo de la manera en que lo hiciste.

Si tienes esa opinión, bien la respeto. Acepto tus "críticas" —insultos— al igual que el resto de comentarios. Y aunque creo que jamás leerás esto, algo, no sé qué, me impulsa a que lo haga. Tal vez sea la satisfacción de que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer algo de este fanfic y plasmar tu muy sincero comentario. Estoy segura que pronto te tendré por aquí querido invitado, solo espero que la próxima vez que dejes un comentario, no lo hagas desde las sombras y con menos maldad.

Un beso querido o querida, porque no sé si eres chico o chica. Nuevamente, gracias por leer mi historia, ese view fue directo al contador de estadísticas, lo mismo que el review, por eso mi primera dedicatoria es para mi primer _hater_ que se manifestó.

Amor y Luz _meu amor_.

* * *

Ahora sí, después de esa laaaaarga introducción los dejo con el capítulo, _meus amores_. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

ARTIMAÑAS

Se acercaba hasta Ino quien se había adelantado, ella se había quedado en el auto buscando algo para Sasuke. Debía buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas con él. No sabía por qué se había alejado tanto, ¿En qué falló? Cada vez estaba más en el hoyo. Hinata se había salido con la suya, logró que el hombre que amaba terminara haciéndola a un lado. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz junto a Sasuke?

La respuesta cayó como un peso sobre sus hombros, esa respuesta la conocía mejor que nadie. Desde el principio, sus mentiras, la forma en que se acercó a él. Todo, al final eran los causantes de su desamor.

Caminó hasta un pasillo donde se suponía debía estar Sasuke, en cambio se topó con su rubia amiga que a su parecer estaba en un lugar muy lejos de allí. En qué pensaría, a veces podía resultar de lo más extraña. No le dio importancia, sin más se dirigió hasta la recepción, precisaba saber dónde se hallaba esa chiquilla causante de todo aquel alboroto.

Una chica muy amable le indicó la habitación del área de cuidados intensivos donde estaba Keiko Uchiha. Así habían registrado a la mocosa, se dijo para sus adentros rodando los ojos. Volvió al lugar donde estaba Ino, esta vez más atenta, con una sonrisa confirmó la información que minutos antes recibió de la recepcionista. No entendía a Ino, estaba más alegre de lo normal, como si hubiese visto algo que le satisfacía.

...

No supo la razón concreta que la llevaba a estar acariciando el rostro de la niña. Se la veía serena, perdida del mundo, frágil e indefensa. Vestía una bata de hospital, una manguera le daba proporcionaba oxígeno y constantemente una pantalla marcaba valores relacionados a sus signos vitales. Bajó un poco la mascarilla que cubría su boca, y plantó un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña.

Sasuke observaba en silencio la escena, una calidez le inundó el pecho al verla con ese gesto tan maternal. Llevaban ocho minutos allí dentro, faltaba poco para que entrara alguien a sacarlos de ese lugar. Él la tomó del brazo y la apartó con cuidado de la infanta, a Hinata se le hacía un nudo el solo pensar dejarla, sentía que la necesitaba. Era algo indescriptible, su instinto de madre le decía que tenía que estar a su lado, no dejarla ni un segundo. Si fuera su hija nadie la despegaría de aquel lugar hasta no ver abrirse aquellos ojitos tan lindos y verla fuera de todo peligro.

Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas porque de un momento a otro Keiko despertó. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Vio a Hinata, luego a Sasuke y nuevamente volvió a la Hyuga. Levantó su mano hacia ésta última, como llamándola a que se acercara, movió la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que el dolor se apoderara de ella. Tocó su cabeza. Estaba vendada, pero por qué. No recordaba nada, su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas, pero por las expresiones en sus miradas debían ser su familia, sí debían ser sus padres.

—Mamá... —Hinata dio un respingo— Papá. —Sasuke no tuvo mejor suerte. Se miraron por un momento y asintieron a la vez, ella estaba confundida. Decidieron seguirle el juego.

—Sí, pequeña. Aquí estamos, nunca te vamos a dejar. —El Uchiha aprovechó para ir en busca del médico para que la examinara.

— ¿A dónde fue papá? —Fue la pregunta apenas audible.

—Fue a buscar al doctor que te está tratando, no tarda en venir. —La niña asintió con más ánimo y sonrió un poco hacia la mujer.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Todo me da vueltas. No recuerdo nada. —Miles de dudas azotaban la dolorida cabeza de Keiko.

—Según papá, dijo que algo te hizo perder el equilibrio y rodaste por las escaleras. —Respondió sin siquiera saber si era cierto o no.

...

Mientras ellas conversaban, no se fijaron en la otra Hyuga que las observaba atónita, escuchando como esa niña llamaba mamá a su hermana. Salió de allí con el corazón acelerado. No podía ser verdad aquello, y también había preguntado por su padre. El único Uchiha que estaba en el hospital era Sasuke, no, eso debía ser un error. Siguió sin rumbo definido, intentando asimilar aquello. Se desplomó en el piso antes de salir del centro hospitalario. Rápidamente fueron a socorrerla.

...

El doctor reflejaba una luz en los profundos y oscuros orbes de su paciente, todo parecía de maravillas, menos lo que llevaba a la joven a no reconocer quién era ni quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Les informó que pronto sería trasladada a una habitación privada y podría recibir visitas.

—Sarada estará ansiosa de verte. —Dijo el Uchiha. La joven lo vio confundida, no sabía quién era Sarada. Por más que tratara no podía recordar.

— ¿Quién es Sarada? —Preguntó dudosa la pequeña Keiko. Su mente era un pozo oscuro donde no habitaba ningún recuerdo, ni el de sus padres.

El doctor en ese momento explicó que era producto del golpe, la contusión había dejado secuelas que con los medicamentos y los cuidados necesarios mejoraría paulatinamente... o eso era lo que esperaban.

Keiko no tardó en ver a la tan nombrada Uchiha. Quien no salía del asombro, al comprobar que su amiga no la recordaba. Tampoco dudó en repasar a los presentes en la habitación, sí ella pensaba que su tío era su padre. En lo que no erraba, era en la persona que reconocía como madre. Ella estaba allí, Hinata Hyuga. La mujer que abandonó a su amiga. Era irónico el destino si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Ellos seguían el teatro de comportarse como los padres de su ingenua amiga, en cuanto recobrara la cordura, no repararía en volver a odiar a la Hyuga. Sintió pena por la morena, ella de verdad precisaba de esa efímera felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

...

— ¿Qué haremos con Keiko? Realmente piensa que somos sus padres. —Hinata resopló luego de rememorar la forma en que debía actuar con Sasuke delante de la niña. —Cada uno tiene una vida, ¿Cómo le explicaremos a alguien en su condición que su supuesta familia vive cada uno por su lado?

—El doctor dijo que sería peor sacarla de golpe de esa realidad alterna que se creó a causa de su falta de recuerdos. —Cerró los ojos por un minuto, aclarando las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente. —Deberíamos decirle que entre tú y yo no hay nada. Que estamos separados o qué se yo. Al final no estará tan lejos de la realidad.

Ella asintió, era algo sensato, aunque no tanto porque la que debía estar allí en ese momento era la verdadera madre de Keiko, esa tal Guren. Qué poco instinto maternal tenía la mujer. Hinata no salía de su asombro al rememorar cuando llegó junto a Sakura y Sarada. La mujer simplemente se desentendió y prefirió que la niña siguiera creyendo que ellos eran sus familiares.

—Sería lo más sensato. No es la primera persona con padres separados. —Suspiró con pesadez, ahora la pregunta del millón. — ¿A qué casa irá? ¿A la mía o a la tuya?

—Que decida su verdadera madre. —Hizo un ademán hacia la mujer que leía una revista en la comodidad de una silla.

Al final habían decidido que estuviera en casa de la madre de Sasuke. Hinata pasaba poco tiempo en su apartamento y él no tenía más que una habitación de soltero. Así que la niña quedó a su cuidado y el de Guren. La mujer se hizo pasar por una simple niñera, lo creyó razonable, quizás así ayudara a estimular su memoria.

Dos días después los doctores no encontraron motivos físicos para que Keiko pudiera seguir hospitalizada. Tal como como acordaron la llevaron a la mansión Uchiha y la instalaron en un cuarto cercano al que con anterioridad compartía con Sarada.

* * *

Ese mismo día Hinata recibió los resultados. Itachi se emocionaría nada más saberlo. Pero antes debía cerciorarse que todo andaba bien con el bebé que crecía en su interior. No fue con la chica, diciendo que debía ir al trabajo. Era complicado mentirle de esa forma.

Buscó a Karin para que la recomendara con su amigo. Su amiga no tardó en felicitarla por la buena noticia. Y ella no tardó de soltarle todo lo ocurrido en esos tres días de un solo sopetón. La pelirroja dibujó una pequeña o con sus labios de la sorpresa.

—Ahora entiendes por qué he tardado en venir. —La mujer asintió, atónita.

—Aunque si lo piensas, es bueno que comiencen a llevarse bien. Recuerdas que tienen algo que nadie nunca podrá separar. Su hijo.

—Hija. —Corrigió Hinata.

— ¡ES NIÑA! —El grito de la Uzumaki hizo que la morena diera un respingo e hizo que bajara la cabeza. —Pero espera un segundo... —Volvió a agregar la mujer en pose pensativa. —Entonces eso significa que... ya sabes el paradero de tu niño, digo, niña. —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Todos estos años la tuvo mi madre. Prefirió verme sufrir a devolverme a lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo. La odio.

—No digas eso, es tu madre, y aunque está un poco loca, en el fondo la comprendo. No quería someterte a las habladurías de la gente. Y vaya que sé de lo que te digo, gracias a Sasuke mi reputación quedó por el suelo. —Resopló con fastidio esto último.

—Prefería el escándalo si eso me permitía estar cerca de mi bebé. Cuando seas madre lo entenderás.

—Tienes razón, y con esta soltería creo que nunca lo sabré. Lo único bueno que hizo tu madre, a mi parecer, fue no darla en adopción.

—Pero no sabemos cómo ha envenenado su mente en mi contra. Es mi madre y la conozco. Hisui Hyuga es cruel, seguro la puso en mi contra, por eso huyó en cuanto mi padre dio con ella. —La mujer de anteojos asintió y luego miró a su amiga como a un bicho raro.

— ¿Tu padre? —La incredulidad era más que patente en el tono de voz de la mujer. Hime asintió.

—Hay muchas cosas por contar. Una de las razones porque mi matrimonio fuera secreto, es mi padre y mi secreto no tan secreto. —Puso los ojos en blanco, su vida privada era de dominio público últimamente.

Fue así como las mujeres pasaron una larga tarde, teniendo como tema central la vida de Hinata. Su amiga no salía del asombro. Hace días se habían contado cosas, pero por parte de la Hyuga era algo meramente superficial. Vaya que había aún mucha tela que cortar.

* * *

—Me tengo que ir. —Dijo Sakura a una muy crispada Sarada.

— ¿Por qué no quieres tenerme en casa? —Preguntó recelosa, la Haruno suspiró cansada de ocultar tantas cosas a su pequeña. Itachi había vuelto y las cosas estaban algo tensas luego de que la sorprendiera de forma comprometedora con el Hatake en el sofá de la sala principal.

—Cariño, voy a estar ocupada en mi laboratorio, además el servicio está de vacaciones. Sabes que siempre que me encierro trato de dejar la casa en la completa soledad. Y casi no tengo tiempo de atenderte. Es mejor que te quedes con tu Abuelita Mikoto y tu amiga. Te necesitará mucho. —Al parecer con eso logró convencerla, porque la chica asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue como si nada hasta la habitación de Keiko.

Al llegar a casa pudo ver que Itachi estaba en casa. Desde que llegó de la oficina hacía tres días desde que no salía de su despacho. Papeles y más papeles adornaban el escritorio de caoba la última vez que lo fue a visitar. Algo andaba mal y se imaginaba el qué. Estaba dándose cuenta del desfalco. Por lo menos esa zorra pronto tendría su merecido.

Kakashi le había mencionado algo de una extraña operación que desapareció del mapa las acciones y el dinero robado. Al parecer tenían la habilidad de volver invisibles las cosas. Pero la policía continuaba investigando, por esa razón aplazaron la audiencia preliminar al juicio, por investigaciones.

La única ventaja de tener algo con ese hombre, era tener información de primera mano sobre el caso de Fugaku y el desfalco a Uchiha Real State. Si lo pensaba bien, podía ser beneficioso; tal vez Itachi luego volviera a su lado. No podría reprocharle nada de su affaire, se sentía sola, abandonada, devastada... y buscó refugio en los brazos de alguien que le brindó cariño. Si lo hubiese planeado no saldría mejor. Había una posibilidad de retomar su relación con Itachi, mínima, pero existía.

De pronto escuchó un estruendoso golpe y el sonido del cristal al hacerse añicos. Dirigió la mirada hacia la oficina del Itachi y la vio salir. Era su amiga Ino, pero ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué sucedía allí dentro? Una sonrisa enigmática aparecía en el rostro de la Yamanaka y en su mirada había maldad pura. No iba a negar que un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Su amiga últimamente estaba muy cambiada. Un halo oscuro se cernía sobre ella.

—No me lo agradezcas _Frentesota_ , solo aprovecha este regalo que te estoy haciendo. No suelo ser buena dos veces con la misma persona. —Sin más que decir la rubia se encaminó hasta la puerta con un contoneo de caderas. Al estar casi fuera de la residencia de sus amigos, soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre a Sakura. Aquello no era una buena señal.

Cuando la rubia se fue, no tardó en correr hasta el despacho de su ex, la escena que encontró la dejó aún más atónita. Aquel lugar distaba mucho de lo que había sido siempre, orden total.

Todo lo que había sobre el escritorio había ido a parar al suelo, los libreros, la botella del whisky la pegó contra la pared. ¿Qué era eso que Ino vino a decirle? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado? Agradecía que Sarada no hubiese venido con ella. Sakura no se perdonaría que viera a su padre en ese estado tan deplorable. Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor y descubrir la razón de la furia del Uchiha. Que el cielo la ayudara.

* * *

Luego de su encuentro con Karin llevaba la tarde entera llamando a su esposo y solo la mandaba directo al buzón. Seguro estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Desde que se separaron no habían cruzado palabra. Ni siquiera cuando notificaron el cambios en la fecha del juicio. Algo sumamente serio debía estar pasando. Neji había dicho que todo se realizó con éxito. Ya no tenían en su poder nada que perteneciera a los Uchiha.

Eso fue un alivio sin duda alguna. Pero un presentimiento le decía que nada estaba bien. Pronto debía hablar con Itachi y decirle toda la verdad. Le pidió a Tenten que concretara una cita con su socio Uchiha lo más pronto posible.

A la media hora la castaña le confirmó la cita con su marido, pero para dentro de una semana. ¡Una jodida semana! ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Itachi? ¿Por qué la ignoraba de aquella manera? Trató de calmarse, su bebé lo ameritaba. No iba a poner su vida en riesgo por culpa de una niñería de su padre. Tocó su vientre y sonrió, cuando lo supiera iba a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba completamente segura de ello.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hasta aquí este capítulo, y cuenten qué les ha parecido, el próximo viene cargado de todo. Pido disculpa a mis lectores habituales si me explayé de forma innecesaria al principio. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo, que tengo mis errores y sobretodo que aún me falta mucho para ser medianamente aceptable como escritora. Agradezco el apoyo, los views, reviews, favoritos y followers de la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos merodeando por aquí.

Lo que hice al principio era algo que tenía dentro y necesitaba decirlo. Tengo una vecina que siempre me dice que saque todo, que no me lo trague porque después me enveneno. Quizás no me iba a envenenar el alma, pero por lo menos necesitaba liberarla. Creo mucho en el destino y en el plano espiritual y blablablá. Meditar no me liberó de la mala energía contenida en ese review, así que la deseché de la forma que sé.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Tsuki:** Bienvenida nueva lectora, gracias por el apoyo, espero no causar una mala impresión luego de la Intro. Cuando llegues a este capítulo te darás cuenta que la rabia y el odio de Hinata la cegó. A tal punto que cuando quiso reflexionar y arreglar sus errores fue demasiado tarde. Como una de mis lectoras comentó una vez, era como una pequeña bola de nieve que venía bajando y a medida que lo hacía iba creciendo más y más. Con lo de no empezar otros fics, lo hago por la misma razón que dices, veo desconsiderado por parte del escritor dejar en el aire a sus lectores solo por centrarse en otra historia. Debo admitir que constantemente me veo tentada a hacerlo, pero me centro en lo que tengo que hacer primero. Anoto mis ideas para no olvidarlas y luego empezar a darle forma. Nuevamente gracias por leer mis locuras, significa mucho para mí. Un beso.

 **Hima947:** Hola de nuevo _signorina_ , un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, se viene lo mejor, no te lo pierdas. Un beso.

PD: Ino todo el tiempo de chismosa xD. Metida donde no la llaman.

 **Ambarinski:** _Hello baby_ , cuanto tiempo. Sí Sasuki a veces es un amor, aunque en estos capítulos lo van a amar otra vez :3. — SPOILER: Lo sé no tengo remedio— Pero sí, a Itachi no le gana nadie, aún después de lo que viene a continuación. —RAYOS, otro SPOILER— jajajajaja espero tus opiniones al respecto.

* * *

Ahora sí meus amores, fin para este capítulo. Sigan leyendo el otro.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

 _Lis_


	32. Enfrentamientos y Desconsuelo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Aquí de nuevo meus amores, con la continuación de esta historia que cada vez está más cerca del final. Estamos en la etapa cumbre xD de esta telenovela jajajajaja

Disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **ENFRENTAMIENTOS Y DESCONSUELO**

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque aún Hinata seguía sin saber nada de su marido. Lo extrañaba, y el embarazo la estaba poniendo un tanto sensible. Se sentía abandonada, pero se decía a sí misma que era el trabajo. Él llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina después de esas improvisadas vacaciones que se había tomado. Era normal que se metiera de lleno en el trabajo y no tuviese tiempo para nada.

Al día siguiente sería el almuerzo con su marido, era increíble, tenía que tener una cita para verse con SU ESPOSO. Comenzaba a creer que la evitaba adrede. Iba camino a visitar a la joven Mitashi, seguía con el problema de su memoria, y como buena madre que suponía debía ser, fue a visitarla a diario. Lo bueno fue que se tragó el cuento de padres separados y todo eso. Aprovecharía hablar con su suegra para saber sobre el paradero de Itachi.

La visita fue de lo más tranquila, Keiko le contó su día, dijo que recordó un poco sobre el accidente, contó que mientras subía las escaleras se sentía desesperada por algo y pisó mal, luego solo recordó cuando caía y escuchó que gritaban su nombre. De allí nada más, pero por lo menos era un avance en su recuperación.

Después se dirigió con Mikoto hasta el lugar donde halló muerto a Fugaku Uchiha. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos perturbadores. Demasiados a decir verdad. Tomó asiento donde la matriarca Uchiha le indicó y luego esperó a que la mujer se pusiera cómoda. Mientras en su cabeza siguieron dando vuelta muchas cosas relacionadas con su esposo.

—No te trae buenos recuerdos este lugar ¿Verdad? —La más joven levantó la vista hacia la mayor y negó con la cabeza. —Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me hace gracia utilizar este lugar. Pero como cabeza de familia, hasta que mi hijo asuma el puesto debo permanecer aquí en el mismo sitio donde encontraste sin vida a mi marido. —Hinata pudo notar un tono de reproche y antes de responder la Uchiha habló primero. —Hinata Hyuga, necesito que seas lo más sincera posible conmigo. ¿Mataste a mi esposo por culpa de ese asunto del pasado? —Su voz sonó dura.

Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba, realmente su suegra dudaba de su inocencia.

—Sé que sucedieron muchas cosas de las que usted nunca tuvo conocimiento, tal como se lo dije a Itachi en su momento, ese pasado que me une a su familia caló muy hondo en mí, vine a Japón para buscar venganza contra los que me hicieron daño… —Tomó una pausa y llenó sus pulmones de aire. —Su marido fue una de esas personas, pero le juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que no maté a su esposo. Por mucho que lo odiara, escúcheme bien señora Uchiha, no soy una asesina.

—Los hechos dicen lo contrario. —Espetó sin más.

—No sé la razón de que cambie de opinión respecto a mi persona, últimamente la siento más hosca, más cortante, así que me gustaría saber sus razones tener este comportamiento contigo.

—No soy quien para decirlo. Ya pronto lo sabrás. —Mikoto mantenía su semblante serio, se permitió recostarse de la silla que una vez ocupara su marido y tomó valor para preguntar algo más a su nueva nuera. — ¿Qué quieres lograr con mis hijos? —Soltó de golpe. — ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer que se enfrenten por ti? Estos días Sasuke está más calmado por los acontecimientos con la pequeña Keiko. Pero antes de ese incidente estaba furioso por tu viaje a quien sabe dónde con mi otro hijo. —Sonrió con sorna hasta la Hyuga. — ¿A qué juegas Hinata? ¿A lo mismo que tu madre?

Esa última pregunta la tomó desprevenida y la puso pálida. Mikoto Uchiha sabía lo de su madre y Fugaku. Intentó parecer confundida, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero a pesar de ser una mujer tranquila, serena y sensata, la matriarca del clan no era ninguna tonta. Al contrario, era una mujer muy astuta.

—No intentes fingir conmigo, debes saberlo muy bien. Hisui y Fugaku siempre se entendieron, incluso antes de nuestras bodas. Pero hay algo que nos diferencian a ella y a mí. Mi marido me amaba y ella solo era una aventura. Tu madre se obsesionó a tal punto con mi difunto esposo que, terminó queriendo destruir a mi bella familia. Lo bueno fue que nunca lo logró. —La Uchiha jugaba con una pluma en sus manos y observaba el semblante de Hinata con sumo cuidado. —Pero tú jovencita —la miró fijamente a aquellos cristalinos ojos. —Eres diferente a tu madre, tienes belleza, inteligencia, astucia para embaucar a cualquiera ¿Y qué crees? —Sonrió hacia la mujer. —Esa querida Hinata, es una combinación peligrosa.

—Le juro que mi intención… —pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire. Mikoto calló sus juramentos antes de que lo hiciera en vano.

—No jures querida, últimamente todo está en tu contra. No soy quien para decírtelo, pero quiero ponerte sobre aviso. —Sonrió con melancolía recordando algo. —Llegué a sentir pena por ti, incluso me puse de tu parte ante mi hijo menor. Te creo cuando me dices que no mataste a mi esposo, pero también te creo en el odio que aún sientes por Sasuke y él. Querida Hyuga, esa es una razón poderosa para que no confíe en ti, ni en las intenciones que tienes con Itachi.

Atónita.

Así había quedado luego de escuchar todo lo que dijo su suegra. En parte era cierto, seguía odiando a Sasuke, seguía odiando Fugaku aún después de muerto y seguía odiando y sintiendo asco por Madara. Pero a Itachi lo amaba, tanto, como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Era su razón de vivir y de querer hacer las cosas bien. ¿Estaba mal querer ser feliz? ¿Itachi ya sabría de su engaño?

No, eso era imposible, nadie, aparte de ella Neji y Naruto sabían algo de ello. Bueno, y su padre, pero él jamás intercedería de esa forma. Había algo más, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

—Itachi no puedes seguir así. —Dijo la mujer de ojos verdes que tocaba la puerta del despacho por enésima vez. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan cabezotas? En cuanto abriera le daría la reprimenda de su vida.

—Lárgate Sakura, no necesito de tu compasión. —La mujer resopló al escuchar eso, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos quería apoyarlo? Ino fue cruel al decirle todo aquello tan de repente.

—Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, si necesitas algo o quieres que venga me llamas de inmediato. —Puso una mano en la puerta, pensaba si debía ir a su cita con Hatake o quedarse y velar por su ex. Era un dilema.

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a hablar, esta vez con algo de melancolía en la voz.

—También puedo quedarme si quieres.

Silencio.

—Sakura por favor vete con ese hombre. —Dio un respingo al escuchar esto último. —Después de todo lo que te hice deberías estar feliz por lo que pasó. Soy un imbécil.

Tragó grueso al oír aquellas palabras, se arrepentía de hacerla sufrir, pero la lanzaba a los brazos de otro. Esa mujer lo había destrozado. Cómo no pudieron ver desde un principio de qué se trataba todo.

—Está bien, me voy... —Volvió a tomar aire, era tan difícil lidiar con todo aquello. —Pero ya sabes.

—Ve tranquila, no creo que te necesite más de lo que has hecho por mí en estos días. —Él se recostó de la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. Hinata lo dejó hecho polvo. Esa maldita mujer con cara de ángel lo había hecho tocar el cielo, pero ahora lo había enviado a los abismos más recónditos del infierno. La odiaba y la amaba, era una mezcla explosiva que lo confundía. Ino Yamanaka, como amiga y enviada por su tío le llevó todo lo que precisaba para desenmascarar a la falsa de Hyuga.

—Cuídate por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería. —Dijo la Haruno en apenas un susurro. Itachi pudo notar un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Por qué la tuvo que perder por culpa de una mentirosa como Hinata. Qué mayor tontería que caer en los engaños de esa arpía. Ahora solo debía centrarse en Sarada, era lo único verdadero que tenía en la vida. Sarada y la empresa de la familia. Debía recuperarla del hoyo en el que esa despreciable mujer la había metido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero alguien llegó a tocar la puerta, esperaba que no fuera visita, porque la verdad no estaba presentable para recibir a nadie. Al abrir la puerta, la persona que lo esperaba era nada más y nada menos que el impresentable de Madara Uchiha. Sí, el mismo que estaba obsesionado con la mujer que lo había embaucado. Seguro venía a mofarse de su estupidez.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —No le quedó de otra que recibirlo. Mientras más rápido terminaran con esa visita mejor.

—Te ves terrible, y debo imaginar la razón de tu estado. —Madara puso cara comprensiva. —Esa mujer es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere.

—No quiero hablar de ella así que ve al grano. —Espetó un tanto irritado el más joven.

Madara sonrió de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa que encerraba secretos, los cuales esperaba le fueran develados. El hombre pasó hasta el recibidor, fue hasta el mini bar y se sirvió una copa de coñac. Hizo un ademán de servirle uno a él, pero negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba lucidez para lo que haría a continuación.

—Puso en venta las acciones que se robó. —Hizo una pausa y continuó. —Lo hizo ese día del viaje. Para nadie es un secreto que estaban juntos. El secreto es el destino y lo que pasó en esos días. —Se giró hacia su sobrino y le sonrió. —Espero no hayas hecho algo tan estúpido como... —No terminó la frase solo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió. —Shisui, Obito y Sasuke se dieron cuenta del fraude. El primero se encargó de recaudar la información, el segundo de monitorear a manos de quién fueron a parar y el tercero iba a enfrentarse a esa persona, pero algo surgió y desistió de la idea. No quiere participar. Y creo saber la razón de su negativa.

Itachi lo observó con cautela. Su tío sacó un sobre amarillo y lo tendió hacia él. Se debatía entre tomarlo o no, pero pudo más su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó viendo las fotos que estaban dentro.

Las fotografías eran muy explicitas. Una el mismo día que se conocieron en la empresa, en ella se podía apreciar a Hinata con Sasuke compartiendo un beso en el ascensor. La otra ese mismo día pero en la fiesta, era una imagen lejana pero se podía apreciar que también compartían un beso. Otra de no sabía cuándo, ellos se abrazaban mutuamente. Y la última fue la más devastadora, ella estaba aferrada al cuello de su hermano en lo que por el ángulo parecía un beso. Pudo comprobar que no hacía mucho de ésta última foto, podía ver el anillo que le había dado el día de su boda brillando en su dedo anular. Lo había engañado todo este tiempo, seguía amando a Sasuke. Lo había utilizado.

—Ella sigue amando a Sasuke. Está obsesionada con tu hermano. Te utilizó para darle celos. Y lo consiguió. —Itachi de la furia que sentía después de escuchar las palabras de Madara, hizo un puño con las fotos que sujetaba, volviéndolas una simple bola de papel.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Gritó con rabia hacia su tío. ¿Qué ganaba él con todo aquello?

—Velo por los intereses de mi familia, sobrino. Aunque no lo creas, siempre he seguido los pasos de la Hyuga no porque esté obsesionado con ella como quiere hacer creer a todos. —Sonrió con suficiencia. —Lo hago porque tu padre me lo pidió, pues en aquel tiempo pensó que esa chiquilla podía ser un peligro en el futuro, y como ves, no se equivocó en sus predicciones.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que quería arruinarnos? —Esperaba que su respuesta no tuviera nada que ver con su hermano, pero se equivocó.

—Desde que vio que Sasuke la cambió por otra mujer. —Ahí estaba su hermano de nuevo. —Esa chiquilla inocente cambió por completo, dicen que una mujer herida es peligrosa y a los hechos me remito, jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto.

—Creí en ella... —No le cabía en la cabeza que Hinata actuara tan bien al fingir que lo amaba.

—Y fue un error. —Completó el mayor. —Le diste un poder sobre ti que no dudó en usar. Es una mujer fría, calculadora, en pocas palabras, una mujer celosa, dolida. Una fusión explosiva.

Entendían a lo que se refería Madara, así que la razón de seguirla a todos lados era una encomienda de su padre. Le costaba creerlo pero la información que le entregó Ino lo sustentaba. No era la primera vez que Hinata Hyuga destruía a alguien.

Necesitaba un trago. Su tío lo intuyó así que le tendió una copa llena del líquido ambarino que tomaba. Lo bebió de golpe, sintiendo como el calor descendía por su garganta.

—Pero... ella parecía sincera. —La risa roca y áspera de Madara resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué parte de que es la maestra del engaño no entendiste sobrino? Eres demasiado bueno y confiado. Por eso algunas veces terminas engañado. Sino mira a tu ex mujer, no tardó en buscarse a otro apenas te diste la vuelta.

Su tío hacía unas horas se había ido, Sakura aún no llegaba y ni siquiera había querido llamar a Sarada. Era un fracasado que ni siquiera podía presentarse ante su hija. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas... en especial lo que harían cuando la tuviera frente a frente.

* * *

La mujer de ojos verdes enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera plateada del hombre con el que yacía. La había arrastrado hasta donde quería y ella cedió. No supo por qué si se suponía debía estar con Itachi en ese momento. Se sentía culpable, pero ni eso le quitaba la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su rostro luego de experimentar semejante placer en los brazos de Hatake.

Cayeron exhaustos, sus pechos subían y bajaban. ¡Dios! Terminaron cayendo en las redes de la tentación. Ella comenzó a reír de forma histérica algo que sin duda desconcertó a su compañero. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sus pieles desnudas y sudorosas entraron en contacto, algo que le gustó a la Haruno.

—Eres una pequeña tigresa. —Dijo Kakashi mordiendo el labio inferior de su amante, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas, cariño. —Se giró de forma brusca hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de él. —Me gusta ser un poco... cómo decirlo... —Posó las manos encima del pecho masculino, y repartió besos húmedos y lengüetazos encima de la piel expuesta. Subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del Hatake y susurró en voz baja y ronca para su amante. —Imprevisible.

El plateado la atrapó bajo su cuerpo, ella solo sonrió con picardía por lo salvaje que había sido. Poseyó sus labios con vehemencia y saboreó todo lo que ella le había dicho y más. Era demasiado experimentada para ser mujer de un solo hombre. Así que sin ningún reparo dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—Pareces tierna, frágil e inocente, pero en realidad eres... —Arremetió contra ella haciéndola gritar. —Una pequeña bestia insaciable. —Ella rio al escucharlo, tenía razón. — ¿Cuántas veces engañaste a Itachi durante su relación? —Sakura seguía sonriendo a las palabras del Hatake

— ¿Acaso tiene importancia ahora? —Agregó mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia él.

—No... Pero si tuviste la osadía de engañar a tu esposo sin que lo sospechara, puedo decir que en este momento estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo. —Sujetó los delgados por encima de aquella mata de pelo rosa. Sakura se removió al sentir la fuerza del hombre envolviendo sus muñecas. Quiso luchar contra él, pero en vez de molestarse, era todo lo contrario... en sus facciones se dibujaban gestos de un indescriptible placer, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

Ella era una masoquista nata, no cabía duda. Debía existir alguien más que la instruyera en esas artes y estaba seguro que no era Itachi Uchiha. Desde hace mucho sospechó de ella en algunas cosas que no encajaban con su persona. La llevó a su trampa cuando se fijó que le atraía y ella cayó, aun pensando en que era quien llevaba las riendas de la situación... y cómo no, que podía manipularlo. Dejaría que siguiera creyéndolo, hasta confirmar sus sospechas.

Estaba casi cerca los ojos verdes oscurecidos se lo decían, unas cuantas mordidas nada suaves y Sakura se abandonó a su éxtasis. Cuando ya la fue a acompañar se salió de ella y derramó su semilla en el plano vientre de la mujer. Al culminar la besó con un hambre voraz.

Minutos después, cuando sus respiraciones ya estaban calmadas la Haruno se apoyó en su pecho y comenzó a preguntarle sobre la investigación. Kakashi sonrió al escucharla, esperaba que hiciera exactamente eso. En algún momento la haría flaquear y descubriría lo que había detrás de cada una de sus artimañas. Por algo era uno de los mejores elementos de la policía de Londres... y por qué no decirlo, de todo Reino Unido.

* * *

Horas después Sakura llegaba a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Buscaba sus llaves para entrar en casa, pero se sorprendió cuando alguien la empujó contra la pared, inmovilizándola. El hombre le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. En las penumbras no podía distinguir quién era, hasta que escuchó esa voz y le heló la sangre.

— ¿A qué juegas maldita zorra? —Era Madara Uchiha. Intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero era más que obvio lo inútil de ese movimiento.

—Por favor Madara, suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño. —El hombre rio, pero no la soltó. Le debía muchas explicaciones.

—Se suponía que debías estar haciendo lo que te pedí. Retomar tu relación con mi sobrino. Hacer que se olvidara de Hinata, pero no, la señora prefiere ir a revolcarse con otro. —Sakura permaneció en silencio. No quiso verlo a la cara, pero sí dijo algo en apenas un susurro.

—Yo quiero ayudar a Itachi. —Esta vez encaró al Uchiha que cada vez apretaba su agarre.

—Acostándote con otro no lo vas a lograr. Si sigues así, haré lo posible porque mi sobrino te aleje de la mocosa que ni siquiera es una Uchiha. —La rosada lo miró con rabia. Ese maldito Uchiha que siempre la despreció por no tener un linaje como el suyo.

—Sarada es tan Uchiha como tú. Y jamás permitiré que me quiten a mi hija. Mataría a cualquiera que lo intente, y solo muerta podrían alejarme de ella. —Su voz denotaba determinación, Madara Uchiha se metió con lo más preciado de la Haruno. Por su hija era capaz de todo, incluso de matar si era necesario.

—La gatita sacó las garras. Eso me gustaría verlo. Ya verás que el tiempo me dará la razón. —La soltó, tomó un mechón de pelo entre los dedos y le sonrió con mucha maldad y susurró al oído de la rosada. —Nos volveremos a ver pequeña zorra. Nos volveremos a ver.

Y se fue... se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Las piernas de la mujer temblaban del miedo que le producía ese hombre, soltó una exhalación, intentó recomponerse, pero era inútil, ese maldito se las iba a pagar. Eran demasiados años soportando insultos de ese demonio. Era hora de hacer algo, pero qué.

Cuando por fin se calmó entró a la casa como si nada hubiese pasado. Debía poner sus pensamientos en orden.

* * *

Hinata tomaba un baño de burbujas cuando escuchó el timbre. Alguien quería subir a su apartamento. Deseaba que fuera Itachi, pero él tenía llaves, podía subir sin llegar a tocar. Así que debía ser alguien más. Con pesadez levantó el auricular del intercomunicador y preguntó quién era. Se sorprendió no lo iba a negar, pero aun así dejó que subiera.

Al rato entraba Sasuke por el elevador que conducía directamente a su residencia. Era extraño, la última vez que estuvieron allí las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre ellos. Si el teniente Hatake y Tsunade no llegaban en el momento justo, le hubiese fracturado el cuello y dado fin a su existencia.

— ¿A qué has venido? —Preguntó con voz serena y neutra. No quería demostrarle ninguna emoción.

—Itachi sabe lo del fraude. —Hime abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Pero cómo? — ¿Te sorprende? —Hinata tomó asiento. Necesitaba asimilar todo.

—Necesito aclarar muchas cosas yo... —El menor de los hermanos hizo que detuviera sus palabras.

—Ganaste. —Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

—Sasuke yo... —Volvió a ser interrumpida por su visitante.

—Soy el culpable de lo que hiciste. Trataré de interceder por ti ante mi hermano. No quiero que vayas a la cárcel. No ahora que quiero enmendar de verdad todos mis errores. —Los ojos de Hinata se tornaron acuosos. Él tomó el frágil rostro femenino entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara. Ella sufría, amaba a Itachi, por eso el dolor que veía en su mirada. —Yo lo sé desde que escaparon. Iba a interferir, pero en cuanto supe que eras quien estaba detrás de todo, desistí.

—Perdón... yo lo hice en un momento de ira, odio y dolor. No quise dañar a Itachi de esa forma. Debe estar odiándome y lo merezco.

—Yo no tengo que perdonar nada, todo lo que hiciste lo merezco. Pero sin pensarlo arrastraste también al hombre que amas... —Cerró los ojos por un momento, saboreando las palabras que salían de sus labios. — Porque amas a Itachi ¿Verdad?

—Más que a mi vida. —Sasuke secó una lágrima que se escapó y rodó por la mejilla de Hinata. Ella no aguantó más y se abrazó a él. Necesitaba sentirse reconfortada, y su enemigo era en ese momento el hombro que tenía para llorar.

El Uchiha la consoló, aun sintiendo la opresión en el pecho que se produjo al escucharla decir que amaba a su hermano, la había perdido para siempre, ya nunca más tendría una oportunidad de amarla. Por qué fue tan idiota en el pasado. Por qué no intentó cambiar las cosas en su presente. Después de su encuentro. Su madre le dijo que era una obsesión lo que sentía por la mujer que estrechaba en sus brazos. Y sí, en parte tenía razón, estaba loco por ella, tanto que intentó cambiarla por su idéntica hermana, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Jamás logró olvidarla.

Si realmente la amaba tenía que dejarla partir. Debía aceptar que su corazón pertenecía a otro y nunca más regresaría a su lado. Por mucho que lo mataran las ganas de que fuera solamente suya. Tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, comenzar de cero sin cometer los errores de antes. Alejarse para siempre de ella, de Hanabi, de su hija en cuanto la encontrara.

—Te amo Hinata, y sé que lo nuestro nunca tendrá su final feliz, al contrario, no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Demasiadas cosas nos separan... y es imposible cambiar el pasado. —Acarició la mejilla enrojecida por las lágrimas y clavó la mirada en la de ella. —Las explicaciones de lo que hiciste, dáselas a Itachi. Las merece más que yo. Pero si él no te cree, te prometo que lo haré entrar en razón. No soportaría ser el causante de más sufrimiento en tu vida. —Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. Y los embargaba una triste sensación de despedida.

—Gracias. —Dijo la Hyuga en apenas un susurro. Ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke. Eso que hacía por ella en ese instante valía mucho. —Te perdono, no quiero cargar más con este odio. He sido una tonta y tal vez merezca lo que pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante.

Los labios de Hinata se acercaron a los de Sasuke, él la miró sorprendido al sentir el roce de sus bocas, luego se dejó llevar, esos labios siempre fueron la gloria, pero en ese beso había algo más. Los primeros besos que le dio cuando eran apenas unos jóvenes iban cargados de amor, confianza y entrega. En su reencuentro de odio, dolor e ira, y en éste, sentía el perdón, el amor que una vez sintió por él, y la inminente despedida, era un beso triste, pero en el que pudo volver a sentir a la Hinata que añoraba, su Hinata del pasado. El beso significaba eso, el adiós definitivo. El punto y final de su trágica historia de amor.

Cuando se separaron unas palmas resonaron por toda la estancia. Y una risa que los dos conocían bien pero tenía algo diferente los sacó del momento que acababan de vivir.

Unos ojos negros como la noche los observaba con odio. Sasuke intentó explicarse, pero el recién llegado no se lo permitió.

—Con que era cierto. Me usaste para que Sasuke volviera a ti.

—Itachi no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte. —Dijo el menor de los hermanos para tratar de apaciguar la situación. Hinata solo observaba en silencio la furia de su marido.

—Sabes maldito bastardo, te creería cualquier cosa que digas si no tuviera pruebas de que ustedes dos han sido amantes desde el regreso de esta mentirosa. —Hinata solo lloraba, ¿De qué hablaba?

—No sabes lo que dices, todo es un error. Ella y yo no somos nada, te lo juro.

—Niégame que no te has acostado con ella en los últimos doce años. Niégalo y te creeré maldito infeliz. —Sasuke bajó la cabeza intentando darse valor para mentirle. Hinata quiso decir algo, pero él la detuvo.

—No, no me he acostado con ella en los últimos doce años. Clavó su penetrante mirada en su hermano que estaba como poseído. —La Hyuga se dejó caer en el sofá. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

—Mentira, lo que dices es mentira. ¿Por qué la proteges de esa forma después de lo que nos hizo? No ves que le das exactamente lo que quería, el poder de tenerte a sus pies.

—Trato de conseguir su perdón, le he hecho mucho daño, Itachi. No sabes lo que se siente vivir con el odio de alguien. Quiero ser libre de ese maldito sentimiento.

Itachi solo rio con sorna al escuchar a su hermanito. Podía ser más estúpido. Esa mujer lo había logrado. Todo lo que se había propuesto. Pero se las pagaría una a una. Nadie se burlaba de Itachi Uchiha. La haría arrepentirse de cada una de sus mentiras. Hinata quiso detenerlo, pero al levantarse de golpe un mareo le impidió hacer más. Por suerte Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo y se desvaneciera en un desmayo.

La recostó en el mueble para que estuviera cómoda. Ella agradeció su atención. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía horrible. Él la odiaba, y se lo merecía. Pero quién había metido en su cabeza esa idea absurda de que Sasuke y ella eran amantes, era alguien que los quería separar. Y su respuesta llegó en forma de un Uchiha que conocía muy bien. Maldito fuera.

El hombre a su lado le preguntó si se sentía mejor, ella asintió perdida en sus pensamientos. Debía enfrentarlo, jamás la dejaría en paz. Tenía que poner fin a su acoso. Se las pagaría. Cómo no notó que ese hombre estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Locura.

Esa era la explicación. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño otra vez. Se tocó el vientre de manera protectora. Otro hijo suyo no caería en las garras de ese psicópata. Sasuke observó los movimientos de Hinata mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. No dudó en hacerle saber lo que sus manos en el vientre le hicieron pensar.

— ¿No tienes nada importante que decir? —Preguntó mientras apuntaba al vientre de la mujer.

—Estoy embarazada... —Ella cerró los ojos dejando salir las lágrimas contenidas. Y Sasuke se recostó en un lado del sofá procesando la nueva información que le era revelada.

Esto complicaba las cosas aún más.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muajajajajajajajajaja más drama. Más acción. Más todo. ¡Caray! Esto está que arde. Espero vuestras opiniones queridos lectores.

Ahora sí, me despido rápido, ya cumplí con responderles en el capítulo anterior. Nos leemos luego.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

Lis


	33. Rapto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola meus amores, de vuelta por estos lares. Hoy les traigo dos capítulos el 33 y 34. No están del todo corregidos, pero bueno, ya me dedicaré a eso más adelante. Nos leemos al final, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **RAPTO**

 _Era un pasillo largo, oscuro, frío y solitario. Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar. A cada paso que daba una sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de ella. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Lo que fuera no era nada bueno._

 _Llegó a una intercepción donde se halló con una puerta. ¿Hacia dónde conducía? No tardaría en averiguarlo... tomó el picaporte y abrió el extraño portal. Una blanca luz cegó sus ojos, no veía nada. Cerró los ojos con cuidado y luego los abrió lentamente. Esperó a que se acostumbraran a la claridad y pudo ver na estancia que la rodeaba._

 _Libros y más libros se alzaban ante ella, algunos empastados, otros con cubiertas de cuero, hasta ahí le llegaba el olor del cuero envejecido. Un gran escritorio de caoba ocupaba el centro de la estancia, sin duda la majestuosidad de éste gritaba por sí solo poder. ¿De dónde provenía la luz del principio? Era un lugar acogedor, iluminado por una lámpara de araña que colgaba imponente desde el techo. Grandes cortinas tapaban lo que creía era un gran ventanal, el dueño de ese lugar era alguien al que gustaba la oscuridad._

 _Posó su vista hacia otro sitio, un diván de terciopelo adornaba un rincón, parecía el nido perfecto para un par de amantes clandestinos. El ambiente cálido e íntimo llamaba a desbordar la pasión. ¿Qué era todo aquello?_

 _De pronto sintió como unas manos grandes y fuertes rodeaban su aún estrecha cintura, un frío recorrió su espalda, le aterraba voltear y ver el rostro de ese hombre. Sintió vagar aquella pausada pero excitada respiración por su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y su mejilla derecha. Quería moverse pero no podía, su agarre era demasiado fuerte para zafarse de él._

 _Miedo._

 _Era exactamente lo que le provocaba aquel roce sobre su piel. Las manos vagaban por su abdomen con gran parsimonia, recorriéndola con posesión como si perteneciera al extraño, pero eso hacía que se helara más la sangre. Sintió un beso húmedo en la curva de cuello que terminó aterrándola aún más. ¿Quién era? —Se preguntó para sus adentros— pero hubiera preferido no saber la respuesta, una que llegó a ella con el susurro de una voz roca y áspera junto a su oído._

 _—Sabía que terminarías siendo mía. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás. —Junto a una risa que resonó por todo el lugar, la viró de forma brusca hacia él y la encaró con su mirada. Era el demonio en persona, aquellos ojos negros llenos de lujuria, odio y maldad pura hicieron que su piel se erizara. Él había ganado y ella estaba a su merced._

 _Sintió cómo apretaba su vientre con rabia pura, y supo lo que intentaba hacer... Negaba con la cabeza, lloraba y suplicaba clemencia por su hijo, pero él no la escuchaba. Mientras más gritaba más satisfacción sentía al torturarla de aquella manera._

 _De pronto la soltó y le mostró una mano ensangrentada... miró hacia abajo y la escena no era mejor. La sangre corría por sus piernas... ¿Cuándo la había dejado desnuda? Madara le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y tocó su rostro, llenándolo de la sangre que había hecho brotar de ella. Intentó besarla a la fuerza..._

Un sueño.

Se despertó de golpe. Todo fue un maldito sueño. —Se dijo Hinata al ver que estaba en la comodidad de su habitación— Respiró aliviada, pero su corazón continuaba latiendo de prisa. Sintió que abrieron la puerta de golpe y entraba Sasuke con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó viendo el estado de la mujer. — ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Solo fue una pesadilla. —Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas.

El Uchiha se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó en un abrazo. Se sintió protegida en ese momento, pero un vacío era más que presente en su corazón. Sasuke no era suficiente para calmar su pena. Necesita a su esposo, al amor de su vida, su otra mitad... necesitaba a Itachi. Y lo había perdido por tonta.

Una mano de Sasuke tanteó por sus muslos, se tensó al sentir la intromisión, pero luego se dio cuenta que no lo hacía para tocarla a ella, inspeccionaba la sábana. Se alejó un poco con el terror plantado en sus opalinos orbes. El rostro del Uchiha no decía nada bueno. Tuvo miedo de mirar, pero aun así descendió hasta el lugar donde el moreno tenía la mano. Una pequeña mancha de sangre.

—No soy experto en estas cosas, pero esto no es bueno. —Dijo algo asustado.

Hinata tragó grueso. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué Dios o quien quiera que fuera el encargado de guiar su vida hacía esto? ¿No era suficiente haber perdido un hijo? ¿También le quería quitar éste? Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. —Ella pudo notar un tanto de duda en su voz, pero aun así la reconfortó que tuviese esperanzas.

Sin esperar la tomó en vilo así como estaba y la sacó de allí. Tenía que llevarla a un hospital. En todo momento estuvo atenta a todo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de emergencias quien cubría turno era Karin. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su amiga llegar en brazos de Sasuke... En seguida fue atendida, pero antes la Uzumaki no dudó en encarar al moreno.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke? —No pudo evitar que su voz saliera cargada de rabia. Se preocupaba por su amiga y sería capaz de todo si descubría que volvió a lastimar a su amiga.

—Itachi, un malentendido, ella —No sabía que decir. —Está estresada, hay demasiados problemas con mi hermano. Luego ella te explicará mejor, pero por favor salva a su hijo.

La mujer asintió, no comprendió muy bien, pero Sasuke sonaba sincero. Decidió darle un voto de confianza, solo esperaba no volver a arrepentirse.

* * *

Ino observaba al hombre frente a ella, la sonrisa en su rostro le confirmaba que estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Ya estaba harta de Abuela juego y de verdad quería acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—Ya está hecho. Ahora todo queda en tus manos y en las de esa. —dijo con claro disgusto. —Por qué te empeñas con tenerla a tu lado, es una inútil. Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. —Se cruzó de piernas enseñando un poco los muslos desnudos bajo aquella gabardina y con voz más seductora agregó. —Conmigo tendrías todo lo que quieras y más. —Madara rio, A veces aquella rubia podía resultar divertida.

—Puedes hacer muchas cosas excepto una en específica.

—Lo sé... —Ino enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Sí, ella tiene ese algo especial. Pero hablar de esa mujer no es la razón por la que te llamé. Quiero que vigiles a Sakura, en especial cuando esté con la mocosa. Pronto le daré una sorpresa. Le di la oportunidad de que recuperara a mi sobrino y ella se comportó como la zorra que es. —La rubia entornó los ojos y los clavó en Madara.

—Cualquiera diría que te interesa más ella que tu presa... ¿Por qué últimamente tienes tanto interés en mi amiga?

—Eso es algo que no te importa. Quiero que la vigiles y en especial a la niña. A dónde van, los lugares que frecuentan, las horas en que la visita. Todo. Pronto esa niña me será de utilidad.

—El intercambio. —Esta vez la sonrisa de la Yamanaka fue de diversión, un brillo extraño cruzó la mirada azul de la rubia.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó el Uchiha más serio. Algo le ocultaba.

Ella respondió que no era nada de importancia, solo que ya imaginó por dónde iba el rumbo de sus planes. Según ella jamás haría nada contra él.

Madara no quedó muy convencido, este nuevo hecho le hizo desconfiar de Ino. Vigilaría muy de cerca sus movimientos. Antes de marcharse, la rubia lo alertó de algo que según él eran simples alarmismos.

—Conoces a Sakura, jamás dejaría que tocaras a su hija.

—Lo tomaría en cuenta si en realidad lo fuera. —Ino solo negó con la cabeza, si él supiera... si él supiera. Sonrió sin ser vista y se fue. El Uchiha se llevaría más de una sorpresa cuando supiera la verdad de que el intercambio nunca se concretó, que en efecto era la hija de Sakura e Itachi. Y su amiga era algo posesiva con lo que consideraba suyo. Eran demasiadas las cosas que Madara ignoraba, solo esperaba que no despertara a la fiera que vivía en la Haruno cuando alguien tocaba un pelo de su hija.

* * *

—Gracias por quedarte, aun cuando te pedí que te fueras. De no ser así mi bebé estaría muerto.

—No podía dejarte sola después de las cosas tan horribles que te dijo mi hermano. Tenía que escuchar una explicación y no. Se dejó llevar por lo que alguien más le dijo. —Hinata clavó su mirada hacia un punto distante. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Quizás se merecía todo lo que dijo. En lo único que no tenía razón era en lo de ser amante de Sasuke. De resto le habían mentido.

—Hinata... —Dijo una tercera persona que entraba en la habitación.

La Hyuga se giró hacia la puerta y allí estaba su pelirroja amiga. Ésta vio de reojo al Uchiha y un leve sonrojo se instauró en sus mejillas, aún sentía algo por Sasuke, aunque se lo negara a sí misma.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Preguntó revisando su presión en el monitor, y la bolsa del suero con el medicamento que le suministraban vía intravenosa. —Señor Uchiha, podría dejarme a solas con la paciente, por favor.

—Tsk... —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir luego de la exigencia de la mujer. Hizo caso y salió.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamó la Uzumaki soltando una bocanada de aire. Luego vio la expresión de su amiga y sonrió. —Lo siento, es que creo que no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que él... ya sabes. —Hizo un pequeño puchero.

—No lo odias... —la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el tono acusador de la Hyuga. —No trates de ocultarlo, vi cómo te sonrojaste cuando estabas junto a Sasuke.

—Y-Yo... —La Hyuga hizo un ademán para que se callara. No necesitaba que siguiera con el tema del odio hacia el Uchiha.

Las mujeres sonrieron, la morena tenía razón, su amiga seguía enamorada del hombre que la utilizó. Era estúpido, lo sabía. Pero en las cosas del corazón no se mandaba, y aunque ésta se dijera que lo odiaba, la verdad era otra. Su amor era tan fuerte que aún dolía. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la Uzumaki cuando aceptó su triste realidad.

* * *

Itachi seguía viendo los papeles sobre su escritorio. Esa mujer era una alimaña, claro, cuando se reunían en su oficina la muy desgraciada traspapelaba documentos con ventas y cesiones de capitales. Lo engañó mientras lo llevaba directo al matadero.

Pero aún tenía dudas, ¿Por qué casarse con él? Solo le dejaba una opción. Quitarle la mitad de los bienes que le quedaba por medio de un divorcio.

Contactó con Obito, el abogado de la empresa. Necesitaban concretar la demanda contra Hinata Hyuga. Ella lo hizo todo bajo su nombre, no tenía sustento para demandar también a Hyuga Group & Co., quien estaba seguro tenían mucho que ver el grupo de directivos.

Los contactos de su primo le ayudaron a conseguir copias de todos los documentos que fueron notariados. Impugnarían todo ante los tribunales, fueron ventas y cesiones fraudulentas, no descansaría hasta verla tras las rejas. Le dolía, no lo negaba, pero no tendría misericordia con alguien que lo arrastró hacia la mierda, solo por conseguir algo de su hermano.

Al llegar su primo, terminó de guardar dentro del maletín todo lo que presentarían como pruebas en los juzgados. De inmediato salieron a denunciar formalmente a su esposa. También presentaría la demanda del divorcio, no quería que nada lo atara a esa criminal.

* * *

Sakura, Sarada y Keiko daban un paseo por el parque, llevaban días haciéndolo. La niña necesitaba ejercitarse y tomar aire fresco, eso le hacía bien. Itachi por su parte está enfrascado de lleno en la empresa y según lo que dijo Kakashi varios días atrás introdujo una demanda contra la Hyuga.

Su ex no quiso decirle nada al respecto cuándo le preguntó. Hasta ese momento. Hinata Hyuga no se había presentado a la residencia de los Uchiha. Según Sasuke quien era el que contactaba con ella para que hablara con Keiko, se hallaba indispuesta por una congestión. Aunque la verdad no supo en qué momento esos dos se volvieron tan cercanos. Y era muy difícil sacarle algo al Uchiha.

Hanabi era otra que brillaba por su ausencia. Según Ino había ido al hospital con ella cuando la joven Mitashi estaba internada, pero por alguna razón poderosa se fue del lugar sin decir nada. Ni siquiera vio a Sasuke.

Un frío erizó el vello de su nuca. Otra vez esa sensación de ser observada. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero no lo podía evitar. Últimamente ese sentimiento era constante y no le auguraba nada bueno.

Sonó su teléfono celular, la pantalla marcaba al Hatake, hablar con él a veces le generaba paz. Más ahora que creía que lo de Itachi no tenía vuelta de hoja. La ignoraba más que de costumbre y no dejaba que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Era deprimente.

Contestó luego de unos segundos con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, no podía negar que le gustaba ese hombre y era un bálsamo revitalizante para su complicada existencia. Cuando terminara de trabajar en el caso de la Hyuga y su ex profesora, le diría que se quería ir con él a Londres. Comenzar de cero, en un lugar que traía buenos recuerdos.

Hablaron largo rato sobre cosas banales, se enfrascó tanto en la plática que por un momento se olvidó de las chicas que observaban los árboles, plantas y arbustos distribuidas por todos los alrededores.

Cuándo se percató que no veía a ninguna de las dos pequeñas se alarmó.

—Kakashi, luego te llamo; Sarada y su amiga se alejaron demasiado de mi radio de visión. Voy a buscarlas.

—Está bien, seguro están por allí jugando a las escondidas. —Dijo algo divertido.

—Ojalá sea solo eso. —El Hatake quiso decir algo pero ella lo detuvo. —Adiós. —Alcanzó a decir de forma fría.

Dónde se metieron esas niñas, se preguntaba a medida que buscaba. Fue al área de juegos y nada, no estaban allí. La parte de los bancos, tampoco. Las buscó por todos los lugares donde podían estar, pero no había rastro de ninguna de las dos. Tragó grueso, algo no estaba bien, Sarada jamás se alejaría tanto.

Su corazón se agitó con fuerza en su pecho, era como si se saldría de un momento a otro. Su hija, ¿Dónde estaba su hija? Las personas se quedaban viéndola desesperada. Comenzó a gritar con fuerza el nombre de su niña, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Llamó a Keiko, pero no tuvo mejor suerte.

Preguntó a quienes estaban cerca si no habían visto a dos chicas de once años, ojos y cabello negro, una con anteojos y otra con una venda en la cabeza y muletas. Nadie dio razón de ellas y los que la vieron dijeron que hacía rato de que las vieron junto a unos arbustos. Recordó que al entrar les tomó una foto y la mostró para que comprobaran que eran las chicas que mencionaba.

En efecto, eran ellas, pero en aquel parque ya no estaba. El miedo a que algo malo les pasara no tardó en instaurarse en su corazón. Tomó su celular y llamó a Itachi, esperaba que le contestara, también se dedicaba a desechar sus llamadas. Al tercer tono contestó.

—Sakura, te he dicho que no me llames. Estoy en una junta importante. —Ella lo detuvo de manera abrupta.

—Sarada, Keiko. No las encuentro Itachi. Nadie las ha visto. No responden —En qué momento dio paso a las lágrimas. La voz le temblaba. Y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no podía hablar con coherencia.

— ¿Qué dices Sakura? No te entiendo ¿Dónde estás?

—Y-yo. Un parque, recibí una llamada y... y...

— ¿Y qué Sakura? —Dijo exasperado por la poca coordinación de la mujer.

—No están por ningún lado —Gritó llorando. —Mi niña no está. Y Keiko tampoco. Tengo miedo.

—Tranquilízate, dime en qué parque estás y yo iré para allá. —Ella afirmó no muy convencida, pero aun así le dio la dirección. No quedaba muy lejos de la mansión Uchiha.

Al finalizar la llamada llamó al Teniente Hatake y lo puso sobre aviso. Éste no tardó en llegar. Fue el primero en hallarla en un banco siendo tranquilizada por una señora mayor que al parecer la conocía. Minutos después llegó el Uchiha, quien apartó al oficial y preguntó desesperado por su hija. Kakashi sugirió que colocaran las denuncia cuanto antes y así lo hicieron. No podían perder más tiempo.

* * *

Qué ocurría era lo que se preguntaban las pequeñas. No podían ver ni decir nada. Sus ojos estaban vendados y sus bocas tapadas con cinta adhesiva. Las manos y pies no corrieron con mejor suerte. Estaban atados para evitar que se soltaran. Sarada temía por su desmemoriada amiga. No entendería lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Solo recordaba cómo sintió cundo la tomaron por la espalda y cubrieron su boca para que no gritara, a Keiko le hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Se alejaron demasiado de Sakura y por ello nadie se percató de lo que ocurría. Trataba de soltarse, no paraba de moverse y luchar contra las cuerdas que le quemaban las muñecas. Keiko estaba a su lado, podía sentir su respiración agitada, pero ella no trataba de soltarse. Solo permanecía quieta en el mismo lugar al que las lanzaron. Les cubrieron los ojos luego de meterlas en una furgoneta negra. Los hombres llevaban capuchas y no pudo observar sus rostros.

Sus padres eran personas importantes en los diferentes medios en los que se desenvolvían, su madre siempre era cuidadosa con ella, la protegía en demasía y era extraño, pero ahora entendía las razones. Seguro querían dinero por su rescate. Quizás su amiga no estaba incluida en los planes, pero corrió con la mala suerte de estar a su lado.

Esperaba que no la hicieran daño. No merecía seguir pasando por cosas tan horribles. Su padre por suerte siempre estuvo alerta en caso de secuestro cuando asumió la presidencia de la empresa familiar. Era muy joven para saber lo que hacían en ella, pero no tonta como para ignorar las cantidades que su padre manejaba. Eran muchos ceros. El primer año llevó protección y al asegurarse que nadie acechaba prescindieron de ella. Ahora debía hacer lo que su antiguo guardaespaldas, Genma, le dijo que debía hacer en caso de que pasara algo como esto.

...

Pasaron horas desde que las encerraron en algo como un depósito vacío. Escuchaba claramente el eco de las pisadas de sus captores. Era una niña pero no tonta. Aún ardía el área de su boca, lugar del que arrancaran el pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

Al momento de quitarles la mordaza, Keiko gritó como loca y luego sonó un golpe seco, la habían golpeado. Le pidió que se calmara, que no gritara, podía ser peor. El secuestrador rio cuando escuchó a la Uchiha decir aquello. Respondió algo de que le hiciera caso a ella, tal vez se libraría de muchos problemas si llegaba a colaborar quedándose tranquila.

Escuchó pequeños sollozos de la Mitashi, Sarada se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba su amiga, fue culpa suya haberse alejado tanto.

En ese momento ya se encontraban solas. Keiko continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

—Vamos a salir de aquí... esperemos a que pidan el rescate, seguro no tardarán si lo que quieren es dinero. —un simple "ajá" fue lo que recibió de su amiga. —Deja todo en mis manos, es obvio que me querían a mí. A ti te atraparon porque ibas a gritar. Relájate.

...

Desde un monitor un hombre intimidante observaba a las dos chicas mientras conversaban, sin duda era una pequeña joya, muy astuta y con una fortaleza y determinación increíbles, dignos de un Uchiha. Subestimó a esa chiquilla al ver cómo era tan sobre protegida por sus padres. Una ladina sonrisa de posó en los labios de Madara, era increíble ver cómo utilizaba los sentidos que tenía al alcance para familiarizarse con el lugar. El olfato y el oído eran los que la ayudan a saber hacia qué lugar dirigirse.

No cabía duda, la mezcla de los Uchiha con la sangre de un Hyuga daba como resultado alguien con un nato instinto de supervivencia. Y la otra chiquilla era una simple ratoncita asustada, solo sabía llorar y gritar. Lo exasperaba, pero sus hombres tuvieron que traerla porque iba a empezar a gritar como desquiciada. No paraba de llamar a sus padres, la verdad no le interesaba lo que sucediera con ella, pronto las separaría.

— ¿Contento? —Le dijo una voz familiar en la espalda.

—No del todo, pero ha sido increíble ver a la bastarda, por sus venas corre la sangre de guerreros milenarios de dos clanes ancestrales. —Dijo un tanto exaltado. La rubia sonrió para sus adentros... si él supiera.

— ¿Cuándo contactarás con la Hyuga? —Preguntó con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que aún no podía reprimir. —Últimamente ha estado indispuesta, todo después de lo de Itachi.

—Has hecho bien las cosas. En cuanto a llamarla, no pasaré de unos cuantos días.

Agarró a la rubia de la cintura y la pegó a él, se apoderó de los labios de ésta, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de lujuria y maldad. La Yamanaka aprovechó la entrega del moreno para observar a la joven Mitashi en la pantalla... y luego miró a la Uchiha. Una enigmática sonrisa se posó en sus labios y se entregó al hombre que una vez la introdujo en un mundo diferente al que conocía, uno que estaba lleno de riesgos, mentiras, traiciones... y bajas pasiones.

Se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y se dejó hacer, ser una de sus mujeres le trajo muchas enseñanzas... la única pega de estar junto a él... tener que compartirlo con la otra. La sombra de todas las amantes de Madara Uchiha.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo aquí de nuevo xD Hay doble capítulo, no lo olviden. Responderé los reviews en el siguiente. Nos leemos allá

NEEEEEXT…


	34. Máscaras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola amores, ¿Cómo están? Aquí otro capítulo recién salidito del horno. Disfrutadlo. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **MÁSCARAS**

Sakura tomó un abrecartas que ocultaba dentro de la caja fuerte. Era algo viejo, especial, perteneció a una gran familia japonesa, fue un regalo de alguien especial. El objeto era filoso y puntiagudo, ni los años pudieron mellar el corte de la hoja, ni la certera de su punzada. Así lo demostraba el trozo de carne en el que lo había clavado.

Lo guardó en el pequeño bolso que llevaría consigo. Pasaron tres días desde la desaparición de las niñas, la policía no tenía pistas y los secuestradores no habían pedido ningún rescate. Fue en ese detalle cuando se dio cuenta qué era lo que sucedía.

Esa persona que se llevó a su hija no quería dinero. Solo alguien amenazó con quitarle a su hija y esa respuesta la inundó de ira. Madara Uchiha, el maldito que se atrevió a meterse con lo más sagrado en su vida. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no. Si tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla lo haría, incluso clavarle en los ojos el objeto punzocortante que metió en su cartera.

Pero antes debía avisarle a alguien más. Su hija también estaba en peligro con ese demonio. Fue así como condujo hasta el apartamento de uno de los padres de Keiko. Al llegar al edificio tocó el intercomunicador que llamaba a su edificio.

¿Estaría en lo correcto? ¿Era la persona que podría ayudarla? Bueno, se había encariñado con la chica, al saber que era su hija tal vez sintiera lo que ella en ese momento. Por Sarada era capaz de todo.

Esperó hasta que le dejó subir al apartamento. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Hinata Hyuga, viéndola desconcertada. Iba vestida de manera sencilla. Un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta de chándal abierta, debajo llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca y un par de zapatillas deportivas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó la morena con frialdad, era obvio que su visita no era grata para la dueña de casa.

—Necesitamos hablar de algo totalmente serio. Y que nos concierne a ambas, por favor. —Hinata no quedó muy convencida, pero igual la invitó a pasar. Tomó un elástico y se amarró una coleta en el pelo mientras conducía a la recién llegada hasta el sofá.

— ¿Ibas a salir a correr? —dijo señalando su atuendo, Hinata asintió para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su estado. Nadie aparte de Karin, su ginecólogo y Sasuke saben sobre el embarazo. Llevaba varios días recuperándose luego de la amenaza de aborto. Tomó asiento y fue lo más clara que pudo.

—Puedes ir al grano, no me gusta que se anden con rodeos. —Sakura tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar.

—Hay algo importante que debes saber, sé sobre el hijo que tuviste con Sasuke, Madara y tu hermana lo comentaron una vez que fueron a visitarme. —Hinata primero se sorprendió, pero luego se resignó a que su vida fuera del dominio de todos, no le quedó más que entornar los ojos hacia su visitante, ella estaba del lado de ese hombre, seguro la había enviado para algo.

Sakura notó la desconfianza.

—No pienses mal, al principio sí quise recuperar a Itachi como fuera, por eso acepté unir fuerzas con el tío de Itachi y tu hermana, pero, luego me di cuenta que era irremediable recuperar lo que teníamos. En el trayecto me interesé en alguien más. Se suponía que tenía que estar centrada en alejarlo de ti no estar intentando rehacer mi vida junto a otro hombre, bueno, eso según los planes de Madara.

— ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo en que le hayas "fallado"? —Puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un resoplido. Comenzaba exasperarla ese papel de víctima.

—Hace un par de semanas recibí una amenaza que incluía directamente a Sarada. —Esto pareció alertar a Hinata, sabía que ese hombre era capaz de todo y no le importaría meterse con una niña por castigar a alguien, en este caso a la rosada. —Estoy segura que él es quién las tiene, a ella... y a Keiko. —Hinata la observó de forma atenta, comprendía el miedo que reflejaban aquellos ojos verdes. Realmente era sincera, solo quería recuperar a su hija.

—Y hay algo más... —Continuó la Haruno. —Existe la posibilidad que Keiko Mitashi en realidad sea Keiko Uchiha… Hyuga. —La morena quedó de piedra y rio de incredulidad. Debía estar bromeando. —Ella podría ser tu hija, el bebé que te quitaron hace casi doce años.

—Es broma ¿No? Keiko tiene una madre, se llama Guren. Me encantaría ser la madre de esa niña, pero no lo soy. Si quieres ser cruel y herirme sacando a relucir mi doloroso pasado no lo conseguirás.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando lo escuché, pero Guren es solo una simple empleada que la misma niña trata de forma déspota, yo misma lo pude comprobar, hablo varios idiomas por mi trabajo, entre ellos el que hablan ella. Y estoy segura de lo que escuché. Además...

— ¿Además qué Sakura? —Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a brillar. Contenía las lágrimas. El embarazo la tenía con la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Odiaba que intentaran engañarla y lastimarla creándole falsas esperanzas.

—Escuché una conversación de ella con Sarada donde te mencionaba a ti y a tu madre. Al parecer siempre ha estado cerca de Hisui Hyuga…

No podía ser coincidencia, nadie aparte de su padre sabía eso, por eso su hija había huido del lugar donde la tenían localizada. Hiashi le perdió el rastro apenas puso sobre aviso a la desquiciada de su madre. Sakura no tendría medios como saber eso.

—Supongamos que te creo, ¿Qué planeas hacer para recuperarlas? —Sakura buscó algo en su bolsa y le mostró el abrecartas.

—Lo único que podría librarnos de la maldad de ese hombre para siempre. Necesito tu ayuda. —No era tonta, comprendía lo que quería hacer, la morena también lo quería, pero era una tontería.

—No puedes hacerlo, irás a la cárcel por alguien que no vale la pena. ¿Qué será de tu hija? —La rosada la tomó de las manos y llorando dijo algo que realmente sí la sorprendió.

—Espero que las cuides... a ambas... tu hija y la mía. Me sacrificaré por ella... —Los sollozos de Sakura calaron en Hinata, hablaba como una madre desesperada. —Tú también eres madre y has buscado a tu bebé incansablemente, ¿Quién mejor que tú para que protejas a mi pequeña mientras yo no esté?

—Tiene que haber otra solución —La Haruno negó, Hinata no lo entendía aún.

—Esto es lo único que acabará con él. Soy una madre desesperada que lleva días sin saber nada de su hija, si ha comido, si no le ha dado fiebre... por ella sacrificaría mi libertad y más.—Hinata asintió, tenía razón. Sakura algunas veces podía recurrir a las manipulaciones con Itachi, pero en ese momento era una madre que sufría. Ella la comprendía. Y más ahora que existía la posibilidad de que Keiko fuera el bebé que buscó de forma incansable. — Debo sacarle la información de dónde tiene a las niñas y luego de tener la respuesta atacarlo. Además si no lo hago él continuará cruzándose en el camino de Itachi. Está loco.

Hinata sabía que aquello era cierto, Madara Uchiha podía ser un loco obsesivo. Que el cielo la amparara si era ella la que estaba demente, pero la iba a ayudar, juntas irían hasta Madara Uchiha y lo enfrentarían hasta dar con el paradero de sus hijas —sonaba tan bonito. —Rogaba porque todo saliera bien. Le pidió un momento para buscar algo en su habitación. Desapareció por unos minutos y luego regresó vestida cómoda, pero esta vez totalmente de negro. Tomó su bolso y salieron en dirección a encararse con su destino. Un destino que ya estaba preparado por alguien más.

* * *

El Uchiha se sorprendió cuando le avisaron sobre sus dos visitantes. Hinata y Sakura juntas, eso había que verlo para creerlo. Las hizo pasar y pidió a sus que los dejaran solos. Ellas no representaban ningún peligro, al mínimo intento podía hacerlo solo. Miró a la rosada en una de las cámaras de seguridad... sonrió al verla. Seguro venía dispuesta a matarlo, como se lo hizo saber aquel último día que cruzaron palabra.

Hinata... vio a la Hyuga junto a esa imbécil y se preguntó qué le había dicho para que aceptara acompañarla. Una pieza no calzaba, algo que aún ignoraba... ¿Sabía Sakura que Sarada no era su hija sino la de Hinata Hyuga? Ya lo descubriría.

Las mujeres entraron una junto a la otra. Estaban aterradas, la presencia del hombre era intimidante, aún más cuando se puso de pie y se acercó a ellas y los guardias que tenían detrás. Sakura cerró los ojos dándose el valor para afrontar lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Qué las trae a mi humilde guarida? —Así se refería al prostíbulo que visitaban. —Ustedes, tómense el resto del día. Cuando termine con esta gratificante visita avisaré para que vuelvan. El establecimiento estará cerrado hasta entonces.

Los hombres cumplieron sus órdenes, se marcharon y los dejaron solos. Hinata solo observaba el lugar, le resultaba familiar, una sensación de Déjà vu le confirmó que era tal como en su sueño, solo que el lugar tenía más iluminación.

—Demasiado lujo para esta ratonera. —Dijo con desprecio luego de rodar la vista por toda la estancia. —A lo que vinimos Madara, ¿Dónde tienes a Sarada y su amiga? —No tenía que hacer referencia de la otra pequeña como su hija, no delante de él, eso solo la pondría en peligro.

—Descubrieron que soy su captor, son unas chicas muy listas, no cabe duda. Pero, lo que no entiendo es qué haces acompañando a tu rival, a esa a la que le quitaste el marido. —Se sirvió un vaso de whisky, bebió un sorbo y miró a la Hyuga por encima del borde de cristal. —Ah, ya sé... quieres conseguir el perdón del tonto de mi sobrino rescatando a su hija. Qué conmovedor.

Acarició el rostro de la Hyuga, intentó darle un beso, pero ésta apartó el rostro y le dio una mueca de asco. Era el único sentimiento que le producía el Uchiha.

—Yo le pedí que viniera conmigo. —Sakura se acercó a él lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de ella. Se aferró a su cuello. —La he traído para ti, a cambio de mi hija. —Lo miró fijamente, aquellos ojos negros y helados, tan oscuros como la noche justo antes del alba. Se abrazó a él con devoción. —Pido perdón si no he cumplido con mi parte del trato. —Besó el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre. Éste rio con las caricias de la mujer. —Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Hinata por un momento se descolocó al escuchar a la Haruno, ¿Acaso la había engañado y seguía solo órdenes de Madara? Pero pronto vio la mirada que ésta le lanzó de soslayo, solo ganaba tiempo.

—Eres una pequeña zorra que no ha hecho algo tan sencillo y se ha atrevido a retarme. Dime serías capaz de hacer todo lo que te pida con Hinata. —Sakura asintió. Un leve ronroneo se escapó de su boca... como pudo se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a acariciarlo descaradamente, Hinata sintió náuseas, Sakura realmente sería capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperar a Sarada, no mentía en eso.

—Lo haría, pero, jura que no le has hecho nada a mi niña, júralo por favor. Si no, no te daré mi regalo, me lo llevaré y ya no podrás verla. Jamás. —Dijo esto último con desprecio. Esa última parte desconcertó a la Hyuga.

El hombre giró a la mujer hacia él y la tomó fuerte del mentón. Hizo escapar un resoplido furioso de ella. Inmovilizó sus manos y sonrió alternando su oscura mirada entre las dos mujeres.

—Piensas que pueden engañarme con éste teatrito... ¿Qué le ofreciste a mi amada Hinata para que accediera a acompañarte? —La Haruno intentó zafarse pero le era imposible, tenía mucha fuerza. —No me digas que viniste aquí con la promesa de verme morir —Esta vez miró a la morena que se arrepentía de ponerse en riesgo ante ese hombre. —Porque eso fue lo que ofreció esta infeliz la última vez que nos vimos. ¿No es así, _Sakurita_?

La rosada hizo un amago de sonrisa hacia el moreno antes de clavarle con fuerza la rodilla en la zona pélvica, no se soltó de su agarre, pero sí hizo que lo aflojara. Hizo un movimiento con los pies que inmovilizó al Uchiha y los lanzó a ambos al suelo, quedando ella justo encima de él. Sakura era más fuerte de lo que Hinata imaginaba. Madara continuaba aprisionando sus brazos, pero eso no evitó que clavara los codos en el pecho y abdomen del hombre.

Hinata se asustó al ver la fuerza con la que Madara la giró en el piso y logró inmovilizarla poniendo los brazos por encima de la cabeza de la Haruno. Entrelazó las piernas evitando cualquier ataque.

—Con que usando tus clases de defensa personal conmigo. Te va a costar caro maldita malagradecida. —Con la mano que quedaba libre apretó el cuello de Sakura en un fuerte agarre, la mujer tosía e intentaba buscar el aire que el Uchiha le negaba.

La morena lanzó la vista hacia una lámpara, se alejó un poco para perderse del campo de visión del hombre que ese momento se hallaba encabritado luego del ataque de la Haruno.

—Con esto Hinata, deberías aprender que con Madara Uchiha, nadie, escucha bien, nadie puede enfrentarse sin obtener su merecido. —La risa del hombre era desquiciada. Y la rosada aun teniendo las de perder seguía luchando contra la muerte que se acercaba aún más a ella.

La morena arremetió con fuerza el pedestal de metal, duro y macizo de una lámpara contra la cabeza del hombre. Él se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza de manera instintiva, justo en la zona donde recibió el golpe. Soltando unas cuantas maldiciones y de esa forma liberando a la mujer que yacía bajo él. Sakura tosía sin parar por el tiempo que estuvo privada de oxígeno.

—Pensé que nunca harías nada. —Dijo ya más recuperada.

El hombre se tambaleaba, Hinata podía parecer frágil y delicada pero ese golpe no tenía nada de ello. Intentó acercarse a ella y lo que hizo a continuación lo hizo por puro instinto, no quería volver a hacerlo pero lo golpeó fuerte en las costillas con el objeto que aún conservaba en su mano.

La Haruno sacó de su bolso el objeto punzocortante con el que deseaba rebanarle el cuello a ese bastardo.

Lo tomó del pelo con fuerza y puso el filo allí donde sabía estaba una arteria vital. El pulso corría acelerado por la yugular de Madara Uchiha podía sentirlo.

—No serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas el juramento médico? —Sakura respiraba agitada la adrenalina bloqueaba su raciocinio. —Debes preservar la vida, no quitarla. —Él sonrió pesadamente, con el dolor en sus costillas e incluso en su cabeza, Debía ganar tiempo para recuperar fuerzas que la desquiciada le robó deliberadamente. Nada lo hacía sin pensar. —Además no podrías hacerlo porque tú me amas. —Sintió como se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, era su oportunidad.

Logró quitarle el maldito abrecartas que tenía en la mano, lanzándolo lejos. Podía haber conseguido un arma mejor. Ella volvió a luchar, debía hacerle pagar por tocar a su hija. Pero él seguía llevando las de ganar.

— ¿Qué locura dices? A la única persona que amo es a mi hija y me pagarás haberte metido con ella. Maldito desgraciado. —Sakura continuaba luchando con él como si de una pelea de fieras salvajes se trataba.

Estaban frente a la morena quien realmente no sabía qué hacer. Madara también la observaba cada vez que se movía. Le era imposible ayudar a la Haruno. No quería inmiscuirse en la pelea, eso pondría en riesgo la vida de su bebé. Sakura era muy flexible, tanto que logró tirarlo al suelo de nuevo y enrollarse en torno a él. Logró que el hombre le diera la espalda, así que tuvo tiempo de tomar el "arma" que Sakura llevó y se abalanzó hacia el Uchiha, necesitaba neutralizarlo y hacer que soltara a la de ojos verdes.

Sintió cuando aquel objeto punzocortante penetraba profundamente en la carne del hombre. Un grito de dolor escapó de los masculinos labios, ronco y áspero. La Haruno continuaba inmovilizándolo. Hinata lo sacó, lo tuvo por un lapso de tiempo que no supo calcular y luego de un grito de la otra mujer volvió a penetrar el filo en otro sitio, ésta vez en el que pidió la rosada. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre, haciendo que retrocediera cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que había hecho.

Madara se retorcía del dolor, aún con aquella cosa clavada en su carne. Hinata lo había atacado para defender a esa puta traicionera… y Sakura lo observaba de manera perversa... los característicos ojos verdes oscurecidos cuando se dejaba llevar por la pasión… esos ojos que más de una vez lo observaron al natural o detrás de lentillas de colores cuando su rostro se contorsionaba por el placer que él le producía. En ese momento eran exactamente iguales a esos, pero tenían un matiz distinto. Triunfo. Y fue justo allí cuando le enseñaron al Uchiha la respuesta del motivo de su traición. Había matado a dos pájaros de un tiro.

El mal mostraba su verdadero rostro. Maldad pura había en aquella mujer. Años viviendo una doble vida. Años ocultando sus aberrantes pasiones y más oscuras adicciones.

Muerte.

Eso era lo que la movía, el placer que le producía la muerte y era lo que sentía… placer de verlo morir, y Hinata había caído en el plan que había ideado para deshacerse de él.

Su secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba, —pensó la rosada— nada tenían para probarle. La que usó el arma fue Hinata, la misma con la que intentó matar a Harper Smith hace varios años. En caso de averiguaciones, ella Jamás la pondría en peligro. Nunca le haría daño a su ahijada, la hija que nunca tuvo.

La sangre corría a borbotones por la boca del Uchiha y caía en su ropa.

—Te vas a arrepentir... pagarás por esto. —Apenas y podía hablar, era un esfuerzo mayor. Ella simplemente lo observó con esa sonrisa que le regalaba, la última que le vería.

—Pagará ella. —Susurró para el hombre enarcando una ceja.

Hinata estaba lejos de ellos en un rincón, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. Al momento pensó en su posible hija, en Sarada y en Itachi y su nuevo hijo que venía en camino. Mentalmente se decía que tenía que hacerlo porque o era él o ellas. El mundo sería mejor sin ese hombre.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus propias cavilaciones que nunca se fijó en la escena ni en la conversación frente a sus ojos.

—Pudimos hacer muchas cosas... —Susurraba para él. —Pero siempre me despreciaste. Y aún más cuando te obsesionaste con ella. —Dijo mirando hacia una muy asustada Hyuga. Se abrazaba las piernas y cerraba los ojos... como intentando olvidar lo que había hecho, alguna vez ella se sintió así, pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes de conocer al hombre que le hizo matar de manera tan habitual.

—Siempre fuiste buena actriz... la maestra del engaño. —Se quejó de las punzadas de dolor que lo azotaban. —Fingías muy bien... solo espero que no lo puedas hacer tan bien con ese oficial. En algún momento descubrirá tu verdadera naturaleza.

—No va a pasar nada porque contigo me retiro, amo. —Lo volteó quedando sobre él y haciendo que el abrecartas se enterrara más hondo. Más sangre salió por su boca, había tocado un órgano vital. Se presionó un poco más. —A pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, te amo.

—Es... tás... lo... ca. —Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste, era cierto, lo estaba.

Observaba como la vida se escapaba de esos labios que besó hasta la saciedad, y aun así nunca fueron suficientes. Antes de que cayera inconsciente le susurró junto a la boca el secreto mejor guardado de su vida, el que la llevó a arremeter contra su vida.

— _Sarada nyaéta putri Anjeun_. Nunca hubo intercambio. —En un lenguaje que ambos conocían. Madara abrió los ojos como platos, quiso decir algo pero no pudo, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. — _Tempo Anjeun Naraka._

El hombre dio un último aliento mirando por última vez la imagen del Ángel de la muerte, justo antes de alejarse del fútil mundo de los humanos. Era irónico como siempre creyó tener las riendas del destino de todos, el poder para decidir quién vivía y quién moría. Ella era quién hacía todo lo que él ordenaba. Siempre sintió que era él quien ejercía el poder sobre sus peones, pero qué equivocado estuvo.

Desde que Sakura llegó a su vida, siempre fue ella quien movió los hilos. Le hizo sentir ese poder y la sumisión tan solemne ante sus órdenes le dio una falsa seguridad de lealtad. Siempre dijo que lo amaba, que era nadie más que él era el centro de su universo. Mintió… todo en ella era mentira.

Observaba el cuerpo laxo de Madara Uchiha, un hombre que cayó en sus enredos, quien de verdad creyó tal entrega de su parte. Ella de verdad quería a Itachi, pero la monotonía y el sentido de lo correcto siempre fueron un obstáculo para sentirse plena a su lado. Fue cuando entró en escena el tío de su amado, sin saber del vínculo que los unía.

Aquel hombre misterioso le ofrecía la diversión y la hacía cruzar la delgada línea entre lo lícito e ilícito. Pero llegó un momento en el que ese mismo hombre simplemente terminó con todo lo que alguna vez le atrajo. Cuando se obsesionó con ella. Miró de reojo a la Hyuga que continua a absorta, ajena a todo. Se agachó y tomó el pulso del que fue su amante.

Nada.

Sonrió satisfecha al comprobar lo que quería. La policía ya no tendría ninguna duda de quién era la asesina. Ni Kakashi tampoco. Por fin le pondría rostro a la asesina que busca desde hace años y Harper o Tsunade como quisiera llamarse no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Intentó cambiar a su hija, su propia madrina solo por miedo a Madara. A quién debían temer era a ella.

Por culpa de la mocosa de Hinata Hyuga su parto de adelantó coincidiendo por unos días de diferencia. Lo bueno fue que con el aislamiento que pidió a Tsunade, luego de dar a luz se robó un niño del hospital que mató sin una pizca de compasión y lo entregó a Tsunade como si fuera el hijo que tuvo de Madara Uchiha. Harper se encargó del hijo de la Hyuga, ella y su amiga Ino. Esa maldita que también se revolcaba con su hombre.

Por suerte nunca coincidieron, nunca supo quién era la sombra detrás de todas las amantes… ni tampoco por lo que era especial. Ino había cometido un error al intentar meterse con su hija, fue lo peor que hicieron todos.

Hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo peligrosa que se podía volver Ino. Ya se desharía de la rubia cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Ahora tenía que calmar a la histérica que lloraba desconsoladamente y recuperar a Sarada, se hacía a la idea del lugar donde la habían llevado los matones de Madara.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Dijo simulando estar asustada. —Madara está muerto, no tiene pulso. Lo mataste Hinata, acabaste con ese hombre. —Se abrazó a la Hyuga a la que aún retumbaban aquellas palabras de la rosada en su confundida cabeza.

—No... Yo no lo maté. —Sakura le mostró que sí lo había asesinado. Y luego enseñó las manos llenas del fluido rojo proveniente de las heridas que le infligió al Uchiha. La rosada la abrazó y la besó en la frente, le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Que si era preciso ella se echaría toda la culpa.

Claro lo hizo sabiendo que las pruebas dirían que fue Hinata quien utilizó el arma. Por algo llevaba guantes. Su inseparable par de guantes que llevaba como simple complemento a su atuendo.

—Antes de morir me dijo el lugar donde estaban las chicas. No podemos perder tiempo, debemos llegar antes de sus hombres. Nuestras hijas nos necesitan. —Hinata asintió al escuchar esto último. Debían recuperarlas.

* * *

Kakashi llegó al lugar donde la Hyuga dijo que iría junto a Sakura. No imaginó la razón de por qué necesitaban intervención de la policía, ella no dio explicaciones. Por lo menos ya no las necesitaba, no después de ver aquella escena del crimen. Eso significaba que una de las dos lo había hecho, pero ninguna estaba allí. Esperaba estar equivocado, pero esto complicaría el juicio de Hinata si tenía algo que ver directamente con la muerte del Madara Uchiha.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y ya la verdadera asesina mostró su rostro, era la dulce y tierna Sakura, la mujer que no rompía un plato y que nuevamente está por salirse con la suya. T_T Pobre Hina, no sabe al peligro que se expuso al creer en esa mentirosa que utilizó a su hija para convencerla.

Descubrid el mensaje oculto en las palabras raras que Sakurita le dijo a Madara antes de morir. (/.\\) No me maten. Lo primero ya tienen que saberlo… lo segundo... una despedida.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Hima947:** Yo también lo soy porque me divierto mucho escribiéndolos. Aunque éste no tanto… descubrimos quién es la asesina L Pobre Hina, está en serios problemas.

 **Guest 1:** Es que el pobre se deja guiar por las pruebas sustentadas de manera legal que le presentaron… y contra eso no puede hacer nada.

 **Violetamonster:** Si es que lo llega a saberL… Se viene la huida. La verdadera amante y asesina de Madara ya sabemos quién es… la muy muy… y Kakashi no sabe que está frente a la persona que ha buscado por tanto tiempo. Madara en realidad no es el verdadero peligro de Hinata, sino la loca que tiene como enemiga que se la trae entre ceja y ceja.

 **Guest 2:** Sí pobre Hinata, y más ahora que descubrimos la enemiga calibre .45 que se gasta. Itachi se está dejando guiar por las pruebas que le presentaron, las mismas que se encargó de corroborar. Cosa que dejó con credibilidad cero delante de él. L

 **Guest 3:** Ay qué más quisiera yo, pero los problemas que se les vienen encima no dan tregua a nuestra parejita. Por su parte Hinata está segura que todo se hizo, pero una mano negra del lado de los Uchiha, desapareció todo lo que ella en su momento robó. O sea, que para Itachi ella continúa con todo en su poder. L Y ahora la loca psicópata que la quiere hacer pagar por sus crímenes.

* * *

Y Bueno hasta aquí el día de hoy, cada vez falta menos… voy a extrañar esto T_T

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

 ** _LIS_**


	35. La Huida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

 _Privet_ , _meus amores_. He vuelto a las andadas ¿Cómo me les va? Veo que andan un tanto alterados con este giro argumental… no, nada fue improvisado, desde el principio tenía planeada a la sanguinaria mujer de pelo rosa como la asesina… ya pronto lo verán.

Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo… Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **LA HUÍDA**

No conocía aquel trayecto. Sakura se encargó de lavar de su piel todo rastro de la sangre de ese hombre. Su sueño significaba muchas cosas, la que nunca imaginó fue esa. Era una asesina, cegó la vida de Madara Uchiha. Aun percibía la sangre caliente escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

La Haruno introdujo una dirección en el navegador del GPS, tampoco era estúpida para llegar como si hubiera estado muchas veces allí. —cosa que era cierta. —Sería poner sobre aviso a su acompañante, quien permanecía en silencio pero alerta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Conoces el lugar al que vamos? —Preguntó la Hyuga con curiosidad, la rosada negó con la cabeza y de vez en cuando veía la pantalla que indicaba hacia donde debía girar.

—Si lo supiera no utilizaría este cacharro. —Dijo refiriéndose al objeto en cuestión.

— ¿Crees que les haya hecho algo malo? —Sakura se tensó al oírla... exhaló e intentó relajarse, pero lo que dijo Hinata, a pesar de todo por lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida la hizo sentir vulnerable. Esperaba que no le hubiese hecho nada a su pequeña, ella era su única debilidad.

Era cierto que era una asesina, que nunca tuvo compasión por ninguna de sus víctimas. Claro, a excepción de una... la primera. Hasta en eso engañó al Uchiha, la muerte de los padres de Fugaku y Madara no fue su primer asesinato, pero sí el que le hizo disfrutar por primera vez el placer de quitar la vida... eso fue mucho antes de presentar el juramento médico. Jamás faltó a su palabra dentro de su profesión. Siempre cumplió con su deber... era fuera donde aquello carecía de validez alguna.

Como la mujer de Itachi Uchiha y como doctora era la intachable Sakura Haruno. En los submundos de lo que era la moral y la ética Sakura quedaba neutralizada y daba paso al _Death Angel_ , como cariñosamente la bautizaron los enemigos de su fallecido amante. —Suspiró con melancolía. Lo iba a extrañar, sus manos, su risa... pero ella amaba a Itachi, Se decía para sus adentros. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora que había logrado matar al dueño de sus más oscuros secretos se sentía vacía y desprotegida?

Sabía la respuesta, pero le aterraba siquiera pensarlo. Miró de reojo a Hinata Hyuga. Se acercó a ella con un propósito, satisfacer el capricho que Madara tenía con ella, pero con las negativas de ésta, poco a poco se convirtió en su obsesión... tanto que comenzó a pagar su frustración con la rosada. Eso sin duda no agradó a la de ojos verdes. Todo alrededor de él giraba en torno a la morena, por ende también era prácticamente su pan de cada día.

Sus constantes viajes tenían un trasfondo, ocultar su doble vida. Sarada siempre estuvo presente, solo que ignoraba los lugares que visitaba su madre cuando salía en plan de hacer trabajos de investigación. Sí, lo hacía, pero aquello no abarcaba en totalidad su tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura que es por aquí? Llevas rato sin observar el mapa. —Hinata la sacaba por completo de sus memorias. Y era cierto lo que decía.

—Sí lo veo... no necesito observarlo mucho para saber dónde estoy. Mi mente está acostumbrada a adaptarse rápido a una situación. —Continuó mirando al frente, aunque empezó a ver de reojo el GPS para tranquilizar a la Hyuga.

—Me sorprendió la destreza con la que lograste neutralizar a Madara, aun sabiendo que era más fuerte que las dos juntas. —Sakura apretó la mandíbula, Hinata no perdió detalle en sus gestos.

—He tomado clases de defensa personal... —Hizo una pausa por una fracción de segundo como pensando qué diría a continuación. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la morena. —Además cuando voy a visitar a mi familia en América siempre voy a una academia donde estudié varias artes marciales.

—Eres una mujer letal entonces. —Ésta vez Hinata observó la carretera que habían tomado, dejando atrás la autopista.

—No, no. —Sonrió al escuchar eso, no porque fuera mentira, sino porque realmente lo era. Era como si la naturaleza la hubiese creado con ese propósito. —Solo utilizo mis conocimientos cuando me encuentro en peligro.

— ¿Cuántos fueron esos momentos? —Preguntó curiosa la morena.

—No lo sé, un par, tal vez. —Sus respuestas eran muy vagas, Hinata frunció el ceño. Su intuición le decía que había algo mal, pero el qué.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que nuevamente la Hyuga dijo algo a lo que venía dando vueltas.

—Por qué no te sorprendiste al comprobar que Madara está muerto. Era como si no te afectara e incluso podría decir que lo disfrutabas. —Realmente lo hacía, Sakura pensó para sí misma, pero tenía una buena respuesta para ella.

—Recuerda que soy médico. Antes de especializarme en mi campo tuve que hacer lo mismo que hacen todos. Muchas personas murieron en mis brazos. Accidentes, baleados, apuñalados... muertes naturales... en fin un largo etcétera. —Detuvo el auto y se giró hacia ella. —Si eso no te cura, créeme, nada lo hará... Llegamos. La fábrica antigua de los Uchiha cuando se dedicaban al negocio textil.

Hinata observó aquello. No era muy grande el edificio ni tan pequeño, recordó que ellos se dedicaban a la elaboración de tapizados y telas artesanales antes que Hyuga Group & Co. aniquilara por completo sus aspiraciones en el mismo mercado. Una de las razones que obligó a los abuelos de Itachi de cambiar la estrategia e irse por el negocio inmobiliario que estaba en pleno auge varias décadas atrás.

La fábrica estaba totalmente abandonada. Los años hicieron estragos en los pilares que aún sostenían aquellas ruinas. Sakura a su lado observaba la manera de cómo entrar al lugar para buscar a sus respectivas hijas... ya se refería a Keiko como suya... le daba alegría de nada más pensarlo.

La Haruno despegó unas cuantas tablas que sellaban unas ventanas. Hinata sabía que era una locura lo que hacía, poner en riesgo la vida de su bebé luego del susto que tuvo días atrás. Pero que la perdonara Dios si cometía un error al arriesgarse de esa manera en vano. Aquello lo hacía por su hija y la de Itachi.

Siguió a Sakura por el lugar, ésta le pidió que hiciera silencio, no sabían si podía haber alguien custodiando a las niñas. Telares antiguos ocupaban todo aquel lugar, el lugar donde los antepasados de Itachi creaban obras de arte únicas. Era una lástima que no continuaran, pero sabía también que su familia siempre estuvo en medio del fracaso del inicio de ese negocio. Una de las razones de continuar enemistados.

Entraron a una especie de pasillo, Hinata no estaba convencida de que debían ir por ese inhóspito lugar.

—He visto los planos en casa de Mikoto. Si no recuerdo mal por este lugar ha de estar un sótano... —En efecto llegaron a una especie de depósito, había indicios de que alguien estuvo en ese lugar, pero ya no había nadie. —No están. —La Haruno intentaba retomar el aire en sus pulmones. Su hija ya no estaba.

Se derrumbó.

Pudieron haberle hecho algo malo… se detuvo un momento a pensar en los lugares a los que pudo ser trasladada, la única opción viable era… las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la pequeña aldea de los ancestros Uchiha, antes de que se fueran a la ciudad las nuevas generaciones.

Esas ruinas sirvieron para muchas cosas, en ese momento no quiso pensar en ello. Debía mantenerse enfocada en no levantar ninguna sospecha que la incriminara en algo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Tenemos que buscar por los alrededores, por la carretera, seguro lograron escapar. —Hinata la siguió, era la última esperanza de que estuvieran por allí.

* * *

Itachi no podía creer lo que le notificaba el teniente Hatake, su tío estaba muerto y las sospechosas eran Hinata y Sakura, puesto que su mujer le había llamado para avisarle que se enfrentarían a él, porque según era quien tenía en cautiverio a Sarada y Keiko. Seguro había sido ella, la madre de su hija era incapaz de atentar contra la vida de una persona. En cambio su ahora esposa, no podía confiar en esa mujer, era una mentirosa y una actriz de primera.

La odiaba por haberlo usado, pero sería estúpido negarse que así como decía odiarla, la amaba el triple o incluso más. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en su vida y poner su perfecto mundo de cabeza? Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido débil, por caer en la tentación de aquellos labios y… lanzó una maldición al aire, incluso en esos momentos donde la ligaban con el asesinato de otro de sus familiares, pensaba en ella como un estúpido.

Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó al número que ya conocía de memoria, lo había llamado tantas veces en esas dos semanas, y nunca se planteó contestarle ni devolverle la llamada, pero en ese instante era crucial saber dónde estaban y si dieron con el paradero de las chicas.

Al tercer tono, ella colgó, mandándolo directo al buzón de mensajes. El moreno intentó llamarla unas cinco veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado, solo era señal de problemas, ojalá Sakura no estuviera en peligro junto a esa loca que tenía por esposa. Sobre todo Sarada y su amiga, no merecían pasar por cosas tan horribles como un secuestro.

—No hay rastro del GPS, los teléfonos celulares fueron apagados y el rastreador del vehículo de Haruno Sakura tiene una especie de bloqueo. —Itachi se asombró al escuchar a aquel hombre con algún oficial en la otra línea telefónica de manera tan técnica de una mujer con la que tenía algo más que una simple amistad.

El plateado lo miró de reojo y continuó con su tarea de explicar sus hallazgos.

—Bien, necesito que me comuniques con el forense en cuanto tenga el primer informe sobre la herida de la víctima. Y con el oficial a cargo de inspeccionar el arma con que fue asesinado. Tengo una teoría que debo confirmar o descartar. —El hombre colgó y prosiguió a hacer otra llamada, pero el Uchiha lo detuvo con una pregunta que hizo centrar la atención en su interlocutor.

— ¿Cuál es la sospecha con el arma homicida? —Preguntó con suspicacia.

—Esa es información clasificada que no puedo dar a simples civiles. —El Hatake no tenía planeado filtrar nada de lo que llevaba a cabo. Menos ahora que podía tener un indicio de llegar hasta la asesina de "Harper Smith".

—Tiene que ver con Hinata. —Kakashi no pudo más que asentir. —Si fue ella quien mató a mi tío, cabe la posibilidad que sea la asesina de mi padre. —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, el teniente se dio la vuelta y marcó otro número, ésta vez no era de ningún departamento de investigación.

* * *

Transcurrieron horas desde que Hinata y Sakura desaparecieron de la escena del crimen de Madara. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer cuando recibió una llamada de la morena de un teléfono público. Habían logrado encontrar a las niñas en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una aldea donde vivía el clan entero, un alivio recorrió al moreno al saber que todas se hallaban bien, en especial la Hyuga y su bebé. También le advirtió que la policía andaba buscándolas con lupa, y no entendían la razón por la que aún no las localizaban.

Ella explicó algo que fallaba en el coche de Sakura, y que habían quedado varadas en un pueblo que parecía ser Okutama, todo luego de conducir sin parar para salir de aquel lugar donde estaban las chicas cautivas. Solo debían esperar a que la rosada solucionara todo lo del auto, o buscar otra manera de salir de allí.

Sasuke sabía que en una comunidad como aquella sería difícil conseguir cualquier tipo de repuesto para el auto de la Haruno, por no decir imposible. Detalles que por lo visto ninguna de las dos tenía previsto. Maldita fuera por usar una camioneta importada, edición especial diseñada para conducir por autopistas americanas y cuyos repuestos no se obtenían fácilmente, en cuanto la viera le exigiría a su hermano que la obligase a usar un auto como Dios manda en ese país.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien así? —Preguntó con ternura una Hinata que estrechaba en sus brazos a una adormilada Keiko. Ésta solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla y sentirla así. En cuanto llegaran a la ciudad llamaría a Neji para que practicara los análisis necesarios para confirmar lo que su corazón e instinto de madre daba por hecho, ella era suya. La creación más perfecta que le pudo regalar la vida, su hija. Su corazón se henchía de orgullo y júbilo de solo pensar cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. La amaba tanto como al bebé que crecía en su vientre.

—En unos meses ya no estarás sola, Kami-sama te trajo de vuelta a mí y nos dio otro obsequio que estoy segura amarás. —Con sus dedos acariciaba los oscuros mechones de pelo. La niña solo se movía en búsqueda de más al sentir sus mimos. —Vas a tener un hermanito con el que jugar, y lo podrás cargar, besarlo, abrazarlo… y cuando tenga edad suficiente nos volverá locas a rabiar con cada una de sus travesuras.

Todo aquello lo susurraba en el oído de su Keiko, un bostezo le indicó que ya era hora de ir con Morfeo, se acomodó y envolvió a Keiko en un abrazo protector con el que le hacía una promesa, no volver a dejarla nunca más, así se le fuera la vida en ello, tenerla a su lado le devolvía la paz que perdió el día de su nacimiento, ésta vez sería diferente.

…

Se despertó en la madrugada, necesitaba hablar con alguien para saber cómo iba todo por la ciudad, no podía quedarse tan tranquila sabiendo que la policía las buscaba y no podía poner en peligro a Keiko. Se tenía que comunicar con alguien que no sospecharan, seguramente Neji, Naruto, Tenten y hasta su familia tendrían los teléfonos intervenidos sabiendo que en cualquier momento intentaría contactar con ellos.

Sakura pensó lo mismo, al parecer también quería poner a salvo a Sarada y la comprendía mejor que nadie. Así que si quería información, tendría que llamar a su querida Karin. Nadie la relacionaría con ella y podrían hablar lo que fuera durante tiempo indefinido.

Su amiga contestó algo atareada, como si su llamada le hizo pegar un brinco del susto —y no estaba lejos de la realidad— Con voz titubeante la pelirroja preguntó quién llamaba. Al percatarse quién era su sorpresa aumentó más. La mujer comenzó a cuchichear con alguien del otro lado de la línea, por lo visto su amiga tenía compañía.

Esperó a que se pusiera de acuerdo con quien fuera que hablaba, carraspeó un poco antes de responderle de forma solemne lo que había descubierto la policía desde el día anterior.

—Hinata estás en problemas… muy serios problemas. —la Uzumaki continuó cuchicheando con su acompañante un rato, hasta que por fin éste hizo acto de presencia con aquella característica voz que conocía muy bien.

Sasuke… Karin quedó de piedra al escucharla murmurar en voz alta el nombre del dueño de la voz que acababa de oír, éste no tardó en quitarle el teléfono a la atónita mujer y decidió hablar con la Hyuga.

—Hola… —Contestó algo incómodo el Uchiha. —No vayas a pensar mal, es que… Karin estaba muy preocupada por ti y vino a mi apartamento para ver si sabía algo de tu paradero… —Se estaba explicando, pero Hinata no tenía tiempo para aquellas cosas. Lo cortó tajante y enseguida fue al grano.

—No me interesa la razón por la que estén juntos. —Por el lado de su amiga sabía por dónde iban los tiros, ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke, y por otro no le importaba lo que él hiciera, en parte sería bueno que terminara con otra mujer que no fuera la arpía de su hermana. — ¿Qué ha sucedido con la investigación?

—No son buenas noticias… el teniente Hatake dice que en cuanto te pongan las manos encima te encarcelarán sin derecho a fianza. Hinata, las pruebas demostraron que fuiste tú quien apuñaló a Madara. —Un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos.

—Ya, ¿Eso es todo? —el tono denotaba la duda, la verdad no sabía si querría saber más, con aquello era suficiente.

—No, aún falta lo peor. — ¡Dios! A qué se refería con "lo peor". —El objeto que utilizaste fue usado para matar a una tal Harper Smith en el tiempo en que viviste en Londres. Hatake prepara lo más pronto posible una orden extradición para encarcelarte en su jurisdicción. Por ningún motivo debes regresar.

Hinata se quedó de piedra con lo que acababa de escuchar, no tanto con lo del futuro encarcelamiento, lo que la dejó totalmente anonadada fue saber que el abrecartas que utilizó era la misma con la que "asesinaron" a Harper. Pero ella estaba viva con otro nombre. Esa mujer podía ser su salvación, ella no fue quien la quiso matar, pero… ¿Cómo fue a parar a manos de Sakura aquel objeto?

Se sintió desfallecer, solo existía una conclusión que no se atrevía a afirmar en voz alta. ¿Y si se equivocaba? Sakura no tenía ninguna relación con Harper, o eso era lo que ella creía. No tenía razón alguna para lastimarla, y mucho menos quitarle la vida. Pero y si estaba equivocada…

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a prisa, durante esos dos días pudo comprobar que la rosada era una persona imprevisible, una caja de sorpresas que nadie imagina lo que trae consigo. Era experta en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, poseía una fuerza descomunal para su pequeño cuerpo… como durante un trayecto decidió hacia dónde ir sin la ayuda del navegador en la pantalla del vehículo.

Además recordó de forma borrosa todo el rato que Sakura quedó atrapada bajo el peso de Madara en el suelo, el suficiente, según ella, para decirle al lugar que había llevado a las chicas. Todo era confuso, pero algo le decía que esa conversación con el Uchiha era la clave para tener la respuesta que le daban sus rápidas deducciones.

—Sakura... esa mujer fue quien llevó el abrecartas. —Dijo con seguridad... debía ponerlos sobre aviso, si Sasuke era la persona a quien tenía que confiar su seguridad lo haría... habían muchas cosas que en ese momento la perturbaban. —Si me pasa cualquier cosa busca la manera de llegar a ella y sacarle toda la información que puedas. Escaparé de aquí con Keiko, luego les explico.

Hinata colgó, su mente trabajaba sobre la marcha. Aprovechó que aún no despuntaba el alba, levantó a la niña con cuidado de no levantar sospecha alguna. Cerca había una estación de tren, compró un par de boletos, en uno de los compartimientos de su billetera llevaba una identificación falsa para casos de emergencia, Neji y su manía de sobre protegerla en caso de que pasara "algo". Las autoridades buscaban a dos mujeres y dos niñas, no una madre y una hija... aún. Tendría que ir a casa de Karin, era la única persona con quien no la relacionarían, mientras esperaba el tren llamó a su amiga para que moviera su trasero de casa de Sasuke y fuera a la suya. Por suerte ésta comprendió a la perfección y le aseguró que allí tendría un refugio asegurado.

...

El tren llegó a eso de las cinco y cincuenta, vio la guía que anunciaba las siguientes paradas y donde se quedarían. Rogaba a Kami porque no se estuviera equivocando con la Haruno, pero algunos detalles la dejaban con la duda. Aprendió a los golpes que era mejor prevenir que lamentar y los últimos días hizo de todo, menos ser precavida.

Por suerte la Uzumaki vivía en un circuito cerrado, solitario, sin los curiosos pululando por los alrededores. El transporte público las dejó en una avenida poco transitada de la que caminando unos cuantos metros llegaba con facilidad a las adyacencias del condominio.

Karin la esperaba en la entrada, se dieron prisa en entrar y ocultarse en la comodidad y seguridad que les brindaba el hogar de la pelirroja.

—Sasuke vendrá cuando vea que todo está en orden. —Hinata asintió, era increíble que quien la mantuviera informada de lo que acontecía y estaba pendiente de ellas era la misma persona de la que buscaba vengarse.

—Necesito habar con él, en cuanto llegue... las conclusiones a las que llegué son delirantes, pero no hallé ninguna explicación lógica para refutarlas. —La mujer la envolvió en un abrazo, ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba con su amiga? Merecía ser feliz de una vez por todas.

— ¿Y qué harás con la niña? Ya deben de andar buscándola... debe volver con su familia. —Hinata negó y miró a su amiga con un brillo que ésta no había vislumbrado en mucho tiempo en aquellos opalinos orbes.

La morena confesó lo que la llevó a hacer todo lo que hizo, no omitió detalles, dejando anonadada a la Uzumaki con las acciones de Sakura. Cómo ocurrió la muerte de Madara y lo que ocurrió luego en ese pueblo y las conclusiones que sacó al descubrir el origen del arma.

—No queda de otra, ¿De dónde pudo sacar la misma arma que se utilizó para matar a Lady Harper? —Soltó un leve resoplido. —Es absurdo, no tiene forma de tener alguna relación con ella.

—Sí la tiene. —Respondió la Uzumaki intentando recordar algo. —Recuerdo que el año que entré en la facultad las vi juntas muchas veces. Eran muy cercanas, por no decir que eran familia. Ella estaba terminando la carrera... te preguntarás cómo lo sé; Pues Sakura Haruno fue la mejor en varias generaciones, se graduó con honores. Recuerdo que llevaba a su hija de meses en brazos... hasta que la niña tuvo no más de dos años dejó de llevarla, sus visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes con el tiempo... para cuando me gradué, eran casi nulas. —Miró a Hinata y la tomó fuerte de las manos. —No es una locura que ella y la asesina de la doctora Smith sean la misma persona.

Ahora sí había quedado literalmente clavada en el sofá de la impresión. Si era cierto, el mismo Hatake Kakashi se estaba acostando con la mujer que buscaba desde hace cinco años... pero, Karin tenía razón al decir que eran muy unidas, así que esa era la verdadera razón por la que la mujer con nueva identidad no había optado por delatar a su agresora.

No se equivocó al dudar de Sakura, ahora el punto estaba en que la ahora Tsunade Senju declarara en su contra, solo así podrían dar con el verdadero origen del arma y claro el verdadero móvil del crimen.

— ¿Le dirás a Sasuke todo esto? —Asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ahora menos que nunca se podía entregar, confiaría en el Uchiha para que se hiciera cargo de la hija de ambos. Ella tendría que viajar y buscar algún indicio que demostrara su inocencia.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Hinata vio que su amiga prácticamente quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

—No, nada... bueno sí... —Cruzó sus piernas y en voz baja susurró. —Aún me sorprende que alguien a quien admiraba, porque he de admitirlo, su tesis sobre la medicina regenerativa ha sido la mejor en su campo en todos los jodidos años de la facultad. —Se recostó alborotando su cabello más de lo habitual. — ¿Cómo puede vivir tan tranquila si rompió su ética al atentar contra la vida de otra persona? En mi opinión puede ser una jodida genio, pero no me atrevo llamar colega a una vulgar asesina.

—Ella hablaba de que mataría a Madara con sus propias manos por meterse con su hija... lo decía con tal naturalidad que asustaba. Traté de convencerla, pero al mencionar a Keiko y las razones que me obligaban a ir junto a ella no me pude negar. —Pensó por un momento la situación. — ¿Y si ese era su plan? Que yo matara a ese hombre... piénsalo, se desharía de Madara y me alejaría de Itachi enviándome a la cárcel. Sino de qué serviría sacar a la luz un arma que es buscada desde hace cinco años. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza a modo de reproche, esa mujer era muy astuta, y había caído en la trampa. Bien por ella... otro sobresaliente.

* * *

¡Joder! Eso que le confiaba Hinata no podía ser cierto, era demasiada coincidencia que Keiko fuera su hija, esa niña llevaba su sangre, no necesitaba ninguna prueba que le confirmara lo que sus instintos desataron en él apenas la supo en peligro. Tenía algo que lo conectaba a esa pequeña... era suya, parte de él y se encargaría de recompensarle todos esos años que no estuvieron juntos.

Por otra parte eso que decía Hinata no tenía sentido... ¿O sí? Es que le resultaba tan difícil imaginar a la rosada de esa manera... era incapaz de matar una mosca.

— ¿Y si alguien le dio ese fulano abrecartas? —También había esa explicación, aunque dudaba que la Hyuga manejara esa posibilidad, conociéndola tampoco la descartaría.

—En ese caso las sospechosas seríamos mi madre, Hanabi, —apretó la mandíbula al oír aquel nombre. —y yo... pero Sasuke, yo no fui.

Dieron por zanjada la conversación, él tampoco quería pensar en eso, aún todo lo ocurrido con la otra Hyuga le afectaba.

Fueron hasta la habitación de huéspedes donde Karin las instaló, Keiko dormía plácidamente con un mando de consola en la mano. El televisor reflejaba la imagen de un videojuego. Hinata apagó los aparatos, salió y pronto regresó con una batola para dormir que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Le pidió al moreno que la ayudara a acomodarla en la cama mientras buscaba algo a la cocina, éste lo hizo enseguida, no podía evitar sonreír al tenerla así, tan inocente y ajena a todo el caos por el que pasaba su madre.

La Hyuga regresó con una bandeja con agua, leche y unas galletas. Según ella para cuando Keiko despertara en medio de la noche con hambre. No dudó en acomodarse junto a la niña y abrazarse a ella como si no hubiese un mañana. Él no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono celular y tomar una foto de las dos mujeres de su vida, una sería suya por siempre y la otra la había perdido por idiota. Hinata sonrió al ver cómo se quedaba lelo observando la foto. Con una de las manos hizo ademán de que se acercara a ella y tomara una foto de los tres. No se resistió y se lanzó a por ello. Quizás fuera la única vez que se le presentara aquella oportunidad.

Luego de un rato susurró un gracias a la Hyuga que ya se estaba quedando dormida. Las observó con ternura, sintió un deseo enorme de delinear su rostro como lo hiciera alguna vez... la única vez que le hizo el amor, fue más que sexo.

...

 _Ese día se había dado cuenta de algo que lo asustaba, sentía por Hinata más que deseo. Cuando la vio desaparecer de su vista su corazón se detuvo por un instante. La escuchó pedir auxilio entre las olas, apenas y podía ver una pálida mano que luchaba por salir de aquel infierno de agua._

 _Nadó rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba ella y la rescató de morir ahogada. Llegaron a la orilla, Hinata tosía luego del agua que tragó. Cuando se vio segura se abrazó a él tan fuerte que no se quiso soltar. Temblaba como una ratoncita asustada. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Por primera vez le había hecho una promesa._

 _La sonrisa que se dibujó en aquellos apetitosos labios lo hizo enloquecer. Tomó una mejilla entre sus manos y la obligó a que lo mirara, sus ojos tenían un no sé qué, nunca ninguna mujer llegó a hacerlo sentir así. De imprevisto la tomó en brazos e hizo que ella pegara un leve grito por la sorpresa, pero no tardó en rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y darle un tierno beso en los labios._

 _Un leve rubor apareció en las bronceadas mejillas de la Hyuga luego de que él le susurrara sobre el lugar donde la llevaría y todo lo que le haría. Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke era la única persona en la que había encontrado lo que nunca le dio su familia, cariño... eran pocas las veces que se mostraba así con ella, pero disfrutaba y guardaba como un tesoro los recuerdos de esas ocasiones._

 _La puesta de sol era increíble, Sasuke se sentó en la arena con Hinata en su regazo y lo contemplaron abrazados. Ella lo miró con ojos expectantes, sí, él sabía lo que buscaba, todo aquello que le había susurrado y más. Se recostó sobre la arena y la atrajo hacia él. Besó sus labios con suavidad, y de a poco fue desatando los cordones del bañador de la joven. Poco a poco iba desinhibiéndose de la vergüenza que le provocaba el verse desnuda ante él, aun sabiendo cómo la deseaba. Retiró la tela que los separaba de sentir la calidez de sus pechos contra su torso._

 _Ella cortó el beso para quedar observándose mutuamente, sintiendo la dureza de aquellos enhiestos pezones que quemaban al rozar contra su piel. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, pero cargadas de deseo mutuo. La giró quedando sobre ella, con sus dedos delineó su perfil, su boca... sin duda le gustaba ese rostro dulce, amaba ver sus expresiones cuando se dejaba llevar por la pasión, cuando se desvanecía entre sus brazos... era un adicto a ella y eso estaba mal, para él no, mas sí para su padre. No podía sentir nada por ella, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar. La besó con hambre voraz, las delicadas manos se agarraban con fuerza a su nuca y de vez en cuando entrelazaba los dedos en sus cabellos._

 _El moreno besaba el cuello, los pechos, el cuerpo entero de la joven Hyuga, era imposible no adorarla. A pesar de su poca experiencia era la única en hacer que su pulso se acelerara a un ritmo frenético, en poco tiempo se convirtió en la ninfa que merodeaba por los recónditos lugares de sus mente._

 _Ya cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos la sentó sobre él, ella lo envolvió con sus delgados brazos y sus torneadas piernas. Por primera vez se introdujo en ella de forma lenta, observado cómo su rostro se contorsionaba por las sensaciones que le provocaba sentirlo de forma tan íntima. Sus caderas comenzaron un suave vaivén, sus ojos nunca perdieron contacto alguno del otro. A medida que sus jadeos aumentaban, la velocidad también lo hacía. Sasuke acariciaba la espalda de Hinata, cubierta por una fina capa de arena y sudor. El contraste de las texturas que rodeaban su piel eran exquisitas._

 _La vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le indicó que estaba a punto de llegar. Sus besos bajaron por el cuello y los pechos de su mujer, porque sí, en ese momento fue suya en cuerpo y alma. Y él también lo fue aunque quiso negárselo muchas veces._

 _La tomó del rostro y devoró su boca al tiempo que se abandonaron en sus compartidos orgasmos... sí, aquel día olvidaron usar protección y de allí el resultado que desencadenaría aquella ola oscura de odio y dolor que aún los cubría._

...

Sasuke vio a Keiko y sonrió para sus adentros, ella era fruto de aquel descuido, de aquella entrega... fue el resultado del miedo que sintió cuando creyó que la perdería ahogada en aquella playa. Besó la frente de la pequeña y rozó los labios de la Hyuga con los suyos. Ella se removió en sueños, pero no despertó

A pesar del dolor y de todo, se sentía afortunado de tenerlas allí a las dos. Agradecía a Kami por hacerle ese gran regalo que era su hija, aun siendo un hijo de puta que se merecía todo lo malo que le pasaba a Hinata en esos momentos.

* * *

Se habían escapado, ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿Sería miedo de ir a la cárcel? Tal vez lo fuera, sonrió con satisfacción, así su versión tendría más credibilidad. Necesitaba convencerlos a todos y para esto debía hacer su mejor actuación, digna de un premio de la academia y sabía perfectamente a quién recurrir.

Marcó el número de Itachi. En estos momentos gozaba de privilegios que la Hyuga carecía, era el momento de jugar sus cartas con cautela e inteligencia.

Al cuarto tono su marido —aún lo consideraba suyo— respondió... comenzaba el show.

* * *

La rosada era quien terminaba de llamar para avisar dónde estaba. Kakashi enseguida notificó a varias unidades hasta el pequeño pueblo, debían peinar el perímetro para buscar a la fugitiva Hinata Hyuga junto a la menor Keiko Mitashi.

Era increíble cómo a la morena le gustaba terminar metida en problemas. El plateado de una cosa estaba muy seguro, no era la asesina de Fugaku Uchiha, pero ahora estaba centrado en el hecho que la mujer le haya mentido y en efecto fue quien intentó matar a Tsunade.

Aún habían cosas que se escapaban a su investigación... esperaría a escuchar la versión de Sakura. Su intuición le decía que estaba cerca de alcanzar su objetivo... un poco más, solo un poco y lo lograría.

* * *

Madara estaba muerto... Hinata lo había matado. La Yamanaka se sintió desfallecer apenas se enteró... ¿Qué sería de ella? Y su amiga ahora estaba siendo buscada como cómplice de la Hyuga.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, cariño? —La voz de Sai la devolvía a la realidad. Le crispaba escuchar su característico tono de voz, esa sonrisa falsa era la mayor muestra de desprecio del hombre que una vez llegó a amar.

—Nada, solo pienso en los últimos acontecimientos. Quién iba a pensar que la heredera de los Hyuga y Mishima es una vulgar criminal.

—Yo no hablaría mucho si fuera tú… —la mujer entornó los ojos con furia. —O es que no recuerdas cuando por poco mueres a manos de Sakura porque estabas a punto de cometer un crimen. —La rubia se tensó al oírlo con aquel tono de reproche. —Ambos sabemos que te duele la muerte de tu amante, pero deberías hacer un mejor esfuerzo para disimular.

—Cállate Sai, no sabes nada... —continuó comiendo su cena en silencio.

Sai tenía razón, ella no era mejor que Hinata. Por Madara casi fue capaz de robarle su hija a Sakura y cambiarla por la de la morena, pero su amiga enloqueció, según su ex sensei era una condición post parto. La Haruno había pedido ser aislada de todos hasta que llegara Itachi, todo para no separarse de su bebé. Desde que Sarada nació ésta fue muy sobre protectora no quería que se le acercaran, ni siquiera la familia Uchiha.

Luego del secuestro fallido tuvo temor de ver de nuevo a la rosada, pero más extraño fue darse cuenta que al parecer su amiga no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Harper siempre la defendió y protegió como a una hija... esa relación siempre despertó su curiosidad en sus años de la facultad... y más durante el embarazo de Sakura. Todo siempre fue un misterio.

—Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas... lo hecho está hecho, no puedes devolver el tiempo. Sarada está con sus padres y la niña esa que planeaban robar está muerta. —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No lo está... Harper hizo algo con ella y luego me entregó un bebé muerto en su lugar... algo de lo que yo no sabía nada, al parecer el hijo de alguna de sus mujeres... —Sai tomó una copa de vino y la alzó hacia su esposa a modo de brindis.

—Por suerte no apareciste en nada, Madara está muerto, Sakura conservó a su hija y esa bebé de la Hyuga nadie sabe a dónde fue a parar. Ojalá no descubran tu reciente implicación en el secuestro de la joven Uchiha y su amiga, sería un escándalo.

Ino exhaló todo el aire que cargaba en sus pulmones… ¿Qué pretendía su marido?

— ¿Por qué insistes en esta farsa? Te daría el dinero que fuera necesario con tal de obtener mi libertad. —Sai sonrió al escucharla, siempre sonreía ante esa pregunta.

—Porque te quiero... —Respondió sin más. —Y saber tu secreto me ha permitido retenerte a mi lado, junto a Inojin, como debe ser.

Ino no creía nada de lo que decía, sabía que era por dinero y posición social. No era lo mismo ser el marido de la heredera Yamanaka que el ex de la misma. Era el hecho de pertenecer a una familia tan prestigiosa lo que lo llevaba a continuar con una relación que acabó después de su boda al descubrir que pese a su negativa de mantener relaciones con él durante el noviazgo, no era virgen... ese regalo se lo había dado al mismo Uchiha que la metió en aquel infierno que era su vida.

* * *

Era tarde y para que Hinata y Keiko descansaran mejor el Uchiha decidió irse al sofá de la sala. Al llegar se topó con la pelirroja que lo vio de reojo, pero ésta ni se inmutó con su presencia, al contrario continuó hablando por teléfono con lo que parecía un chico. La detalló bien, no llevaba anteojos y su pelo iba amarrado en una coleta alta.

Pequeños suspiros escapaban de ella, al parecer la conversación iba para largo. Hizo un ademán para que continuara sentado cuando percibió que planeaba volver a la habitación, se despidió de su interlocutor y colgó. De pronto toda su atención estaba centrada en él.

— ¿Charlabas con tu novio? —Ella hizo una mueca graciosa con sus labios.

—Se puede decir que es un admirador... un colega... se llama Kabuto y es muy insistente en querer una cita conmigo.

—Eso es bueno... —Dijo en broma.

—No para mí... por Dios, es que él es tan... extraño. —No pudo reprimir una carcajada al recordar cómo era el hombre en cuestión. —Es apuesto, pero no es mi tipo. —Remarcó haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Y quién se supone que es tu tipo? —El Uchiha le dio una amplia sonrisa, a Karin se le cayó el alma al suelo. Era tan guapo.

—Tú. —Dijo sin pensar en medio de un suspiro, y delatando que aún albergaba sentimientos hacia él.

— ¿Aún siguen sintiendo algo por mí después de utilizarte para fastidiar a Hinata? —Preguntó más serio. La pelirroja bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Sabía que era tonta, pero qué hacer si realmente seguía amándolo. Lo tomó de las manos.

—Traté de odiarte por todo... pero me engañaba a mí misma, Sasuke. Sigo queriéndote como aquella jovencita alocada, fastidiosa y todos los apelativos que me quieras agregar. —Una risita ahogada sirvió para ocultar la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. —Pero sé que aún quieres a la mujer que duerme allá en mi cuarto de huéspedes, esa que fue mi compañera y amiga cuando más nos necesitamos.

—Ella debe pensar que tú y yo...

—Oh mi Dios, es cierto. Debe estar creyendo que pasó algo… pero fue bueno que llegara como una loca preguntando por ella y todo lo que había pasado, sino jamás se hubiese podido comunicar contigo, ni acordar lo de Keiko. —Ambos se recostaron en el gran sofá. —Por cierto, sé que no tengo oportunidad contigo, pero, por lo menos podríamos intentar ser amigos, ¿No te parece? Escondemos a una fugitiva, no puede haber más confianza ¿No?

Tendió la mano hacia él, Sasuke la observó por unos segundos en los que pudo notar un sonrojo detrás de aquella falsa expresión de altivez. La pobre hacía amago de todo el valor que tenía para no caer rendida a sus pies. El moreno apretó su mano en señal de aceptación, pero no pasó por alto aquel leve respingo de la Uzumaki al sentir su mano entrar en contacto con la de ella. Quizás no sería tan malo ser su amigo después de todo. Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.

* * *

 **N/A:** Les agregué un pequeño flashback de Sasuke recordando su relación con Hinata, y sí la vez que se olvidaron de todo y crearon a la pequeña Keiko. Fue creada con amor, aunque Sasuki se lo negaba… Sakura e Ino, dos mujeres unidas por un hombre que las arrastró a la oscuridad… aunque pudimos observar que una de las dos ya estaba hace mucho en ese lado, solo que era buena actuando. No se olviden que luego continuaré una breve historia sobre la asesina… se llama _The Origin of EVIL_ (El origen del mal) y veremos quién fue su primera víctima, parte de su relación con Madara y su desenlace final luego de esta historia.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Guest 1:** Sakura se asustó un poco al verla en el aeropuerto porque se suponía que ella debía estar muerta. Hay algo que le impide a Tsunade delatarle, por lo que vimos en este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Karin e Ino es un vínculo fuerte. Sakura por lo visto es una maestra del engaño, Itachi se dejó llevar más por el dolor de la traición de Hinata, se sintió usado con el fin de llegar a su hermano. Cree que nunca lo amó, que siempre fingió quererlo, todo en pro de su venganza. Kakashi tendremos que ver que hará a continuación.

 **Guest 2:** Itachi no se siente así por el dinero, solo se siente herido por lo de Sasuke y porque lo engañó… para nuestro Uchiha el golpe más duro fue sentirse traicionado por la persona en quien confió todo. Hinata está pagando por sus errores. Sakura por su parte es una persona muy mala, y tan buena actriz que ha sabido ocultar sus perversiones más oscuras. Para ella matar es como hacer deportes, un pasatiempo, no le importa dañar a quien sea si con ello logra satisfacerse a sí misma.

 **Ambarinski:** Sí, siempre fue Sakura… ha sabido jugar sus cartas, pero ha cometido varios errores que la han dejado en evidencia delante de Hinata y Karin quienes han creado teorías en torno a ella. Sasuke aún no da crédito, pero no tardará en unirse a ellas… ya por lo menos sabemos que la primera razón de la huida de Hinata fue buscar pruebas de su inocencia. Pero, ¿Qué vendrá a continuación? Esperemos.

 **Hima947:** Hinata está inmersa en su red de engaños y de paso en la de la loca que se ensaña con ella… a Sakura pronto le llegará su hora, tarde o temprano caerá, paciencia.

 **Tsuki:** ¡Hola! En efecto, ya Hinata y Karin por lo menos consiguieron una conexión con Harper/Tsunade. Ahora falta su relación con Madara y las demás muertes en la historia… Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia mientras trabajo en estos últimos capítulos, quiero sorprenderlos. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Guest 3:** Sakura e Ino siempre estuvieron presentes… el primer y único encuentro de la rubia con Hinata denotó un reto implícito, sabemos que ella no es una asesina, pero hacía lo que hacía por amor. Sakura por su parte sabía separar sus dos vidas, cosa que la Yamanaka no, la rosada siempre tuvo algo que denotaba un halo de misterio en su persona a pesar de parecer transparente. Siempre la mostré como una mujer buena, madre y mujer abnegada, buena persona, etc. Nunca nadie pensaría que alguien tan bondadosa tuviera el perfil de una asesina. Pronto conoceremos más de los oscuros secretos de este personaje.

* * *

Y bueno amores hasta aquí el día de hoy, claro no sin antes pedirles que se pasen por mi perfil, abrir la historia **_SIE7E Pecados_** leer la sinopsis en el capítulo 1 y sugerir su pareja protagonista. Su opinión es importante… la votación va así:

 **Hinata: 2 votos / Naruto: 1 Voto / Shisui: 1 Voto**

 **Sakura: 2 Votos / Sasuke: 2 Votos /**

Tomo en cuenta cada vez que son mencionados en cada comentario, sin importar la pareja que mencionaron… los personajes que obtengan más menciones serán los protas… ya que la historia es una adaptación, quisiera que mis lectores participaran en el proceso de hacerla.

Ahora sí, me despido. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

Lis


	36. Cambio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , otra vez yo, un capítulo corto, pero un tanto interesante. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos al final. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **CAMBIO**

—No sé cómo sucedió, por un instante Madara se apoderaba de mi cuello cortando mi suministro de aire, y luego simplemente sentí como soltaba su agarre. —Cubrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas con ambas manos. —Luego sangre salía de su boca y caía en mi rostro y cabello.

—Es muy difícil para ella, por favor no la atormentes más. —Itachi la estaba abrazando. Se veía tan convincente que hasta ella misma se sorprendía de sus habilidades actorales.

—Tu versión concuerda con lo que dices, las marcas de tu cuello son evidencia que estabas neutralizada bajo la víctima. —Dijo Kakashi aun con escepticismo.

— ¿Aun no me crees verdad? —Preguntó con un deje de tristeza en la voz. —Todo fue en defensa propia, o era Madara o yo. Pude haber muerto. —Esta vez la conversación tomaba un rumbo más personal.

—Sakura... —La voz de Kakashi era fría, sin ningún ápice de sentimiento. —Esta es una investigación en la que llevo años y se le han sumado más víctimas, no puedo tomar tu versión como verdad absoluta. —Le tendió el documento de la declaración para que lo firmara. —Necesito escuchar a Hyuga y crear una teoría imparcial y equilibrada. Dejando de lado la relación que mantenemos. Aún debemos averiguar de dónde salió ese abrecartas.

La Haruno intentó decir algo, pero Itachi la detuvo. El plateado tenía razón, debía escuchar ambas versiones y hasta que Hinata no apareciera y declarara no podían procesar la afirmación de Sakura.

Salieron del lugar rumbo a la casa de ambos, Kakashi se comportó frío con ella, eso no estaba en los planes de la de ojos verdes.

Al llegar al lugar una Samara un tanto aturdida los esperaba en la sala. El maquillaje de ésta estaba corrido de las lágrimas que derramaba. Ambos imaginaron a qué se debía el sufrimiento de la Uchiha. Itachi abrazó con fuerza a su hermana que lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida de Madara. Otro golpe para la familia, se había ido por el dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su padre. Ahora le quitaban a su tío.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó el mayor.

—Hoy, Sasuke me avisó de la muerte de... —Madara no era un buen hombre, siempre lo supo, pero aun así le dolía la muerte de su tío.

—Entiendo tu dolor, aunque no lo digas en voz alta, sabemos lo que sientes al perder a alguien tan cercano a ti. —La rosada no terminaba de comprender por qué hablaban como si lo hicieran en clave u ocultando algo de ella. ¿Qué sucedía con su cuñada? ¿Por qué sufría tanto la muerte de su amante? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Sakura.

Samara se abrazó a Itachi, necesitaba el consuelo de su adorado hermano mayor, el mismo que le brindó un amor incondicional apenas llegó a la familia.

La mujer de ojos verdes se retiró dejando en la intimidad a los dos hermanos, o eso les hizo creer. La verdad ese sufrimiento de la Uchiha por su tío rozaba lo absurdo, ni por su padre lloró tanto así. Abrió los ojos, acaso ella... No podía ser cierto lo que llegó a pensar. Pero no perdió detalles a la conversación de los Uchiha.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de eso ¿Verdad? —Itachi secó una lágrima en la mejilla de Samara.

—Es que es tan difícil, es como si un día pierdes a tu padre y al siguiente al hombre que te dio la vida. —Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Es duro, lo sé, pero debemos ver que él mismo buscó de una forma u otra su final. Todo indica que fue quien secuestró a Sarada.

—Lo siento mucho... me siento culpable... —Itachi calló sus disculpas, ella no era culpable por haber nacido de alguien que siempre se caracterizó por ser vil. Por suerte sus padres la acogieron en su seno familiar cuando era apenas un bebé desprotegida.

Él tenía dos años cuando Mikoto y Fugaku adoptaron a la hija recién nacida que su tío quería abandonar a su suerte, luego al año y medio nació Sasuke. Muy pocos saben sobre la historia de su hermana, hasta ahora ella prefería que nadie supiera de sus verdaderos orígenes.

— ¿Crees que fue ella? —Preguntó con duda la morena, intentando recuperar la compostura. —Por lo poco que sé, no creo que sea capaz de algo así. —Se secó ambas mejillas con las manos. —Bueno, en lo que respecta a matar a alguien a sangre fría. Si lo hizo seguro fue en defensa propia.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula, qué más quisiera que Hinata no fuera tantas cosas, pero las pruebas y los hechos decían lo contrario.

—Según Sakura, la salvó de morir estrangulada a manos de mi tío. —Samara cerró los ojos, le dolía la muerte de su padre biológico, pero tampoco negaba la repulsión que sentía hacia su persona. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan mala en el mundo? Y precisamente ella tuvo que ser procreada por una.

Odiaba la crueldad de su Madara, ¿Por qué razón secuestrar a dos niñas inocentes? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Era simplemente absurdo. Aunque... Recordó algo, de hace muchos años, una situación incómoda entre él y Sakura. Siempre se refería en forma despectiva hacia Sarada, su sobrina. ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso la razón del secuestro?

* * *

Todos desayunaban en la comodidad del comedor de Karin. La pelirroja agasajaba a sus invitados con el mejor desayuno preparado por ella en mucho tiempo. Estaban los tres adultos reunidos, Keiko aún continuaba durmiendo. Hinata no quiso despertarla, pues aún necesitaba descansar, todavía convalecía por su accidente de días atrás.

En la habitación una somnolienta niña se despertaba luego que los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban echadas a un lado. Con su mirada recorrió el lugar ¿Dónde estaba? No conocía aquel lugar se decía a sí misma. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía mareada.

Tomó un largo respiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tenía una venda. Se impulsó con sus brazos hasta quedar sentada en la cama, dio un vistazo hacia el espejo de un tocador y pudo verse. Tanteó el dorso de su cráneo y sintió el área rapada de su cabello. Los recuerdos venían a ella como una ráfaga. Ella escuchando detrás de la puerta, luego corría desesperada sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Y luego el vacío junto a la oscuridad. Ya comprendía la razón por la que llevaba en vendaje, pero qué era ese lugar. ¿Estaría ya junto a su abuela? No, sería improbable, no le había dado tiempo a contactar con ella y notificarle sobre su paradero.

Intentó ponerse de pie, se sintió desfallecer. ¡Oh Dios! El dolor era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Fue allí cuando comprendió dónde y con quién estaba, los recuerdos de los últimos días llegaron atropellados. El secuestro, sus gritos, su llanto... cuando la lanzaron con fuerza a la camioneta donde se las llevaron... Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, sus padres.

Caminó hacia afuera, los escuchó hablar sobre algo en concreto que no entendía muy bien. Su padre le decía algo de que era muy arriesgado en su estado y solo podría resultar lastimada. Hinata podía resultar ser muy cabezota, pues insistía en que no había salida. Todos guardaron silencio cuando notaron la presencia de la pequeña que los miraba con gesto interrogante.

—Ven amor siéntate aquí junto a mamá. —La miró dubitativa. Pero aun así se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. —Karin preparó un desayuno especial para nosotros. ¿Te gustan los panqueques? —Asintió un tanto confundida. Se sentía rara que se refiriera a ella como su hija. —Tu tía hizo unos en forma de corazones y estrellas para ti, también agregó beicon y huevo... Y de tomar hay jugo de naranja recién exprimida.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Preguntó sacando a Hinata de su explicación.

—Porque voy a hacer un viaje largo y esto es como una especie de desayuno de despedida. —Respondió con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba era fingida.

La pequeña continuó pareciendo no tener memoria, ni saber quiénes eran realmente Sasuke y Hinata. Su mente estaba confundida, pero aun así comió en silencio, sabiendo que aquello que hablaban los adultos era algo importante que no querían que ella supiera. La dejaría de nuevo, otra vez la abandonaría a su suerte. Le dolió más de lo que pensó, al escuchar sobre el viaje.

—Y a ¿Dónde vas, mami? —A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la voz quebrada de Keiko.

—No lo puedes saber, pero solo voy a arreglar algunos asuntos, —La niña bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas. —No llores pequeña... — La Hyuga tomó aquel tierno rostro entre sus manos. —Prometo que volveré por ti en cuanto arregle todo. Hasta entonces te tienes que quedar con papá. Él te va a cuidar hasta que yo pueda venir a buscarte.

— ¿Prometes que volverás? —Su madre asintió, a ella también le dolía dejarla, pero era lo mejor, junto a Sasuke no debería correr peligro como a su lado.

Era una prófuga de la justicia, quizás ya la estarían buscando organismos internacionales por si intentaba salir de Japón. No podía arriesgarse a que la atraparan y le quitaran a su hija. Por ello acordó con Sasuke que mientras ella buscaba algún indicio que incriminara a Sakura, él pelearía la paternidad de Keiko en la corte contra la supuesta madre, Guren. Harían un examen de ADN que avalara su demanda y conseguir la custodia de la niña. Ya cuando ella estuviera de vuelta y demostrara su inocencia. Juntos la reconocerían como su hija y compartirían sus derechos sobre ella. Era sensato.

Había dañado a Itachi y quizás nunca obtuviera su perdón, se lo merecía por ser tan cruel, ella tampoco se perdonaría el hecho de haberse acercado con el propósito de engañarlo. Solo tenía lo que había sembrado. Sasuke se ofreció a ser un padre para su nuevo bebé, a fin de cuentas era un Uchiha y merecía el apellido de su familia. Hinata no dijo nada al respecto, no quería involucrarlo en eso. Para ella ya estaba claro algo, su hijo sería un Hyuga, Sasuke no tenía por qué hacerse cargo de su bebé, su compromiso era con Keiko, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

...

No sabían qué hacer en ese momento. Esperaban a que Karin llegase con algunos suministros para comenzar a cambiar su apariencia y poder salir hasta Londres. Luego de una larga espera la pelirroja llegó con todo lo necesario.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres ser rubia? —Hinata asintió, debía parecer diferente a una Hyuga o Mishima. Su pelo era característico de su madre y sus ojos a los de su padre... Era fácil identificarla. Además si lograba hacer algo como cambiar el color de su cabello debía hacerlo por uno opuesto que la desligara por completo de los rasgos de su familia. —Me aseguré que no sea tóxico, ya sabes por el bebé.

—Gracias, es bueno que hayas pensado en todo. —Tomó un suspiro, se vio por última vez en el espejo como Hinata Hyuga, ahora sería una mujer distinta, con un nuevo nombre… y quizás con una nueva vida si no conseguía e un tiempo determinado lo que buscaba.

Dos horas después, Karin daba los últimos retoques a la nueva Hinata, o Ekaterina Vasiliev, una mujer rusa de origen japonés. Su cabello. La Uzumaki estaba muy concentrada en su labor, en ese momento la maquillaba de forma que se diferenciara de su verdadera identidad. Aplicó un poco de lápiz labial y terminó con su cometido.

— ¡Guau! —Alcanzó a decir la pelirroja. Ni ella misma daba crédito al cambio radical.

— ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Quedé bien? —La ahora rubia observaba temerosa a su amiga, esperaba no impactarse tanto con el resultado.

La mujer tendió hacia ella un espejo en el que reflejaba a una mujer completamente diferente. No reconocía a aquella imagen que el espejo le devolvía, claro, a excepción de sus opalinos orbes, de resto, era otra. Ella pero una versión que sería imposible que la reconocieran. La forma de sus ojos no perdió aquellos rasgos felinos que lo caracterizaban, pero el maquillaje sí lograba disimular la pureza de su raza.

Karin tendió un estuche con lo que pensaba eran lentillas de colores. Eran azules como los de su madre, por un momento dudó, mas tuvo que acceder a intentarlo, sino habían unas negras esperando por ella, la cuestión estaba en que distaría con su aspecto de rusa con ascendencia oriental. Era muy común ver mujeres muy rubias con rasgos asiáticos y ojos muy azules o verdes.

Tenía un nombre eslavo, no era descendiente directa según sus nuevos documentos. Colocó las lentillas y el cambio resultó atractivo, de verdad a pesar de tener el color de iris como Hisui, ella no se asemejaba a ninguna de las familias. No era una Hyuga, tampoco una Mishima… ya no tenía familia, solo a sus pequeños, Keiko y al bebé que cargaba en el vientre, solo ellos tres.

—Promete que tendrás cuidado. —Dijo Karin, sacándola de lleno de sus pensamientos. La mujer no lo decía en voz alta pero Hinata sabía que le aterraba la idea de dejarla partir. —Haré lo posible por ir a Londres y ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —Preguntó la Hyuga, despertando la curiosidad en la Uzumaki. Ésta asintió. —Quiero que trates de entrar en contacto con Hisame Takenaka. Es una chica que conocí en Las Vegas cuando me casé con Itachi. Cuéntale todo con lujo de detalles, ella vendrá a Japón dentro de dos semanas, se acerca navidad, ella y su familia han adoptado costumbres americanas así que pasarán todo el mes de diciembre y principios de enero en la ciudad de Naha con la familia de aquí. —Hinata respiró hondo, venía lo más importante de todo. —Si no logro conseguir nada, tendré que acudir a ella cuando esté casi finalizando mi embarazo, alrededor del séptimo mes más o menos. Voy a refugiarme en la Isla, ella me ayudará a buscar un lugar discreto, solo… sé que allí puedo comenzar una nueva vida con mi hijo, lejos de los Hyuga y los Uchiha. Solo tú puedes saber de esto. Ni una palabra a Sasuke, mucho menos a Itachi, ¿Entendido?

Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza como memorizando cada detalle de lo dicho por su amiga, una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente en su rostro, luego abrió un ojo y se la quedó viendo. No la convencía del todo ese plan que Hinata había maquinado desde el momento que aceptó que Sakura Haruno era una mujer peligrosa.

—Le prometiste a Keiko… —Hinata hizo un gesto para que callara. Sabía la promesa que le hizo a Keiko y le dolía dejarla, pero no tenía otra opción. También pensó en lo que sucedería con su hija, aunque le doliera, era lo mejor.

—Ella se quedará con Sasuke como acordamos, si no consigo nada, que seguro es lo más probable, trataré de protegerme a mí y al niño que llevo en mi vientre, por lo menos hasta que lo crea conveniente. —Lágrimas comenzaron a bordear sus ojos, le día tener que dejar a su hija. Pero no podía robarle su infancia, su vida. Era egoísta querer alejarla de una vida normal y obligarla a vivir como una fugitiva, ya era demasiado con que su otro hijo tuviera que nacer en aquella condición. —Cuando llegue ese tiempo, me pondré en contacto contigo mediante Hisame, tú y yo debemos cortar cualquier conexión, no quiero arriesgarme a que te descubran. —Karin asintió nuevamente, esta vez ya no podía reprimir sus lágrimas, aquello también la afectaba, quería a la Hyuga. —Al momento que te llegue mi mensaje, habla con Sasuke sobre todo esto. Voy a enviar indicaciones específicas que ya redactaré al momento de decidirme cuándo es el tiempo seguro. Tú, Sasuke y Keiko deberán viajar juntos, porque Karin, quiero que no te alejes de mi hija, le darás a Hisame todo lo referente a ella, quiero que seas como una madre para ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso si la acabas de encontrar? —La Uzumaki lloraba, pero a la vez intentaba no hablar demasiado alto para que no escucharan su conversación.

—Por eso te lo pido a ti. El tiempo será alrededor de un año tal vez o dos, no lo sé. Pero también quiero que seas como una madre para ella porque Sakura estará cerca y esa mujer no me inspira confianza. Keiko es mayor que Sarada y al Sasuke reclamar sus derechos sobre ella y reconocerla pasará a ser la siguiente heredera, así sucede en el clan Uchiha, no es como los Hyuga que es la familia del hijo mayor quien pertenece a la familia principal. ¿Entiendes lo que digo verdad?

—Tu mente ha trabajado mucho estos últimos días…

—El viaje en tren, llegar aquí, la noche, mi conversación con Sasuke, todo ha servido para ponerla a funcionar.

—Eso explica tu éxito en lo que te propones. —Sonrió un poco para quitar tensión al ambiente.

—Sakura puede atentar contra Keiko, para eso quiero que estés junto a ella. —Hinata retomó con seriedad y preocupación la conversación. —Cuando pida que nos encontremos deben parecer unas vacaciones, esto debe ser muy importante, no levantar sospechas porque tal vez aún me estén buscando.

—Pero, si llegas a encontrar las pruebas contra Sakura, puedes regresar y demostrar tu inocencia en el caso Harper Smith.

—Pasé más de diez años de mi vida buscando a Keiko, esa mujer sabe hacer bien las cosas porque jamás encontré nada referente a ella cuando quise investigar por mi cuenta el asesinato de Harper.

—Ya entiendo, sabe cómo hacerse invisible. Pero jamás pensaste que podía existir alguien que las relacionara. Yo puedo ser tu testigo.

—Sería complicado, porque igual no probaría nada, solo que se conocían. Necesito algo más concreto, de la noche del asesinato.

—El arma homicida, dijiste que era un viejo abre cartas. Busca su origen. No podría relacionarte si llegas a su dueño. —Hinata meditó las palabras de su amiga, tenía razón, ese maldito objeto tenía mucho que ver en todo.

—Será difícil pero no imposible. No sé qué haría sin ti, me has dado un nuevo respiro.

—Ves, al final toda esta locura de irte a quién sabe dónde solo puede quedar en eso, una simple locura porque demostrarás tu inocencia y estarás con tus hijos. —Tomó el rostro de la Hyuga entre sus manos. —Y serás feliz con Itachi.

La Hyuga bajó la cabeza, eso era lo que más lamentaba, eso sí era un sueño imposible, él la odiaba y lo merecía. La pelirroja la abrazó y le susurró que todo estaría bien, solo tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo, él la perdonaría, tendrían a su hijo, y una familia con Keiko y Sarada. Porque según Karin, cuando lograran atrapar a Sakura, serían solo ellos cinco.

Las palabras sonaban tan bien, que pronto a Hinata los parpados comenzaron a pesarle. Era aún de día pero se quedó dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Karin. Ésta acariciaba los rubios cabellos y seguía contando aquella felicidad que el destino, Kami, o lo que fuera en lo que creyera, le tenía preparado para recompensarla por tanto sufrimiento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí un capítulo, corto, pero es porque estoy haciendo un capítulo general con los últimos capítulos. En el próximo respondo a los reviews, lo subiré más tardar mañana o el viernes.


	37. ¿Descubiertos?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , otra vez yo, no podía conectarme a la red por un problema de incompatibilidad de mi módem o router con el servidor, por esa razón no me había reportado. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, continúo escribiendo. Espero les guste, nos leemos al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **¿DESCUBIERTOS?**

Transcurrieron días, nadie sabía nada de Hinata ni de Keiko, Los Uchiha se reunieron en la residencia principal, entre ellos el Hatake, quien continuaba con las averiguaciones. Sasuke estaba absorto en su mundo ajeno a lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. Sarada había confesado sobre la relación de su amiga con la Hyuga. Itachi observaba a su hermano menor desconectarse de la realidad, imaginaba lo que cruzaba su ensimismamiento. La chica era su hija y la había tenido tan cerca.

Sakura confirmó las declaraciones de la pequeña Uchiha, al parecer un día las escuchó hablando sobre los orígenes de Keiko y en ella mencionaba a Hinata Hyuga, como también que siempre estuvo bajo el cuidado de Hisui Hyuga-Mishima porque la morena quiso evitar el escándalo en la familia. O esa era la versión que la rosada decía conocer.

Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto y Kakashi sabían la verdad de lo ocurrido, era obvio que la niña fue manipulada a conveniencia de la matriarca Hyuga. Ahora entendían por qué identificaba a Hinata como su madre aun estando sin memoria, siempre estuvo consciente de quién fue su progenitora y al quedar sin recuerdos, al único al que se aferraba con vehemencia era el de su mamá y tal vez la ilusión de permanecer a su lado.

Guren no decía nada, ella había confesado que solo era la representante legal de la joven Mitashi, pero que no tenía ningún vínculo sanguíneo con ésta. Solo estaba para servirle y para ello recibía una paga sustanciosa de su jefa, la verdadera responsable de Keiko.

Samara estaba atónita con las revelaciones, ninguno de los conocedores de los hechos exactos objetó la versión contada por la Haruno y su hija, pues hallaban desagradable que las que ignoraban aquel oscuro secreto quedasen impactadas ante la canallada cometida por los Hyuga y Uchiha con relación a esa niña.

—Daremos con su paradero y podrás ser el padre que nunca tuvo. —Itachi posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, su furia hacia él se había esfumado con el paso de los días, no merecía la pena darle el gusto a Hinata de quebrar su relación.

Sasuke solo asintió no muy convencido, se disculpó y dijo que tenía que salir, no se sentía bien luego de las "nuevas revelaciones". La verdad se excusó porque ese día Hinata comenzaba su travesía por mar. Se iría a _Tokushima_ en ferry, de allí tomaría un vuelo rumbo a _Vladivostok_ y terminaría por instalarse en _San Petersburgo_ por un par de semanas o meses para no levantar sospechas.

Todos le pidieron que mantuviera la calma y que tuviera cuidado de no cometer una estupidez, por lo visto era bueno actuando porque realmente por dentro una parte de él estaba feliz de estar compartiendo con su hija y Hinata en clandestinidad que le brindaba la casa de la Uzumaki. No iba a cometer ninguna tontería, al contrario, en ese momento deseaba que la Hyuga tuviera suerte en su búsqueda y Keiko pudiera tener una madre a su lado y no en una cárcel.

Abandonó la casa diciendo que iría al lugar de siempre, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para sí mismo. En efecto fue hasta donde dijo, más porque sabía que Itachi lo seguiría hasta allí para cerciorarse de que no cometiera ninguna tontería como cuando era más joven. Se encontró con su viejo amigo Juugo y luego con Suigetsu, quien le dio una enigmática sonrisa como señal que hizo lo que le había pedido.

Aquel lugar era uno de los negocios de Madara, nada más ni nada menos que un burdel. Su socio Orochimaru, un hombre con gustos peculiares, había abierto las puertas luego de unos días guardando respeto a la memoria del infeliz de su tío, como si realmente lo mereciera, se decía el moreno. Durante su juventud merodeaba mucho por aquellos lares, más cuando se involucró en sus negocios sucios para conseguir dinero fácil que Fugaku no le suministraba para cumplirse ciertos caprichos, siempre se caracterizó por ser la oveja negra de la familia, y en ese momento allí, reconocía que volvía a las andadas.

Luego de compartir durante un tiempo prudente, se alejó a la sección privada que comúnmente los clientes utilizaban para pasar un rato más agradable en compañía de alguna prostituta, nada fuera de lo común en un local donde se comercializaba con el sexo. Cualquiera que le haya visto entrar por aquel pasillo pensaría que iría a _"liberar tensiones"_ , pero en realidad buscaba una puerta trasera que lo llevara al oscuro y solitario callejón por donde saldría de aquel lugar sin ser visto por la inquisidora mirada de su hermano, quien seguramente aún estaba afuera, o la de uno que otro policía que lo pudiera estar vigilando.

Tal como lo imaginó al ver a su amigo con esa sonrisa afilada, una cazadora de cuero negra, su casco y una motocicleta _Suzuki GSX-R 1000_ lo esperaban sobre la acera de aquella vereda que daba a una avenida contraria a la que tomó al llegar a la mancebía. Llevaba tiempo sin usar una de esas, pero siempre era bueno volver a sentir el pulso latir frenético por causa de la adrenalina.

Se colocó su indumentaria, abrió un pequeño compartimiento y sacó un par de guantes que inmediatamente usó, encendió el potente motor de cuatro cilindros que no tardó en rugir tal y como le gustaba, dejó que calentara por unos minutos y partió hacia la oscuridad de la noche que se cernía sobre Tokio a esa hora.

 **…**

— ¿Estás loco verdad? ¿No pensarás que en mi estado me voy a montar en esa cosa? Me niego rotundamente. —Hinata alzaba las manos en el aire a modo de protesta al ver el medio de transporte que Sasuke había elegido para llevarla.

—No pasará nada, el ferry sale a las once y media, vine temprano para no tener que ir muy deprisa. —Hinata entornó los ojos y lo observó con fingida furia.

—Está bien confiaré en ti… más te vale que no nos pase nada, sino… —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Hyuga, era extraño, era como si el tiempo retrocediera a aquella vez que montó por primera vez en su motocicleta. —Ya se me ocurrirá qué hacerte.

— ¡Guao! —Gritó una sorprendida Keiko desde el umbral de la puerta principal de aquella residencia, se sorprendía de lo genial que era aquella moto sobre la que veía a su padre. — ¿Es tuya? —Preguntó dando saltitos.

El Uchiha asintió y vio a Hinata de reojo, no puso evitar soltar una carcajada por saber cómo se sentía ella en ese momento, lo había experimentado muchas veces.

—Tú mamá es una miedosa. —Dijo divertido. —Pero a ti se te nota que te encanta la aventura como a papá… algún día te llevaré a dar una vuelta en esta belleza. —acarició el carenado de la moto como si fuera una mascota. —O en las _Harley Davidson_ en la que solía pasear con Hinata cuando la estaba enamorando. —Esto último lo dijo riendo con remembranza. La Hyuga abrió los ojos como platos al sopesar las palabras del moreno. Quiso decir algo, pero luego se detuvo. La sorprendió el hecho que él aún conservara esa moto.

Luego de aquella charla en familia, Hinata se despidió de Keiko con un fuerte abrazo, le prometió que en algún momento se reunirían de nuevo. Días antes ella les anunció que su memoria había vuelto, charlaron abiertamente entre los tres, la Hyuga y el Uchiha contaron su versión de los hechos, cosa que afectó un poco a la joven de ojos negros. Estuvo viviendo en una mentira contada por su abuela, una mujer que solo la llenó de malos sentimientos. El poco tiempo que llevaban compartiendo le demostró todo lo contrario sobre la imagen que tenía de su madre.

Ambas lloraban aferradas la una a la otra, no era justo que tuvieran que separarse, pero Keiko comprendió todo lo que su madre le explicó. Ella la esperaría junto a Sasuke el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Luego las dos amigas se despidieron, Hinata aprovechó para decirle algo al oído sobre su _plan b_ en caso de no hallar nada. La Uzumaki asintió cuando se miraron a los ojos. Tomó la pequeña mochila en la que guardaba sus pocas pertenencias y se la colgó de la espalda. Besó por última vez a Keiko y se subió a aquel vehículo poniéndose el casco que Sasuke le tendía.

Se abrazó a la ancha espalda masculina como en otras ocasiones, el moreno hizo rugir el motor, luego de mirar por última vez a su hija aceleró y partieron con rumbo una zona portuaria de la ciudad. Se aferró con fuerza al Uchiha, a pesar de no ir a una velocidad excesiva, las motocicletas nunca fueron de su agrado. Se pegó más a él con miedo de soltarse y fue cuando los recuerdos regresaron. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Volvía la brisa, el sonido de los autos que transitaban junto a ellos, el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su acompañante, él siempre tuvo un olor a cuero que se mezclaba con el de su perfume. Escuchaba el latido errático de sus corazones. Estos días con Sasuke la estaban afectando, amaba a Itachi, pero ahora su corazón se empeñaba en querer recordar el pasado, un pasado doloroso, pero con ciertos fulgores de felicidad. Cuando se percató ya estaban en el muelle del que zarparía y el Uchiha esperaba en silencio.

—Ya puedes soltarme, llegamos. —No entendía de lo que hablaba el moreno, hasta que vio que seguía aferrada al fornido cuerpo del hombre, como si no quisiera alejarse nunca de aquel cálido dorso. Lo soltó de inmediato avergonzada, seguramente eran las hormonas.

La acompañó hasta el lugar de embarque, faltaba poco para irse. Tenía miedo, no lo podía disimular. Antes de despedirse sorprendió al Uchiha abrazándolo con fuerza, le agradecía todo lo que hizo por ella. Por un instante se vieron a los ojos, Hinata fue quien tomó la iniciativa, rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, se colocó en puntillas y acercó su boca a la del moreno. Fue un simple roce. No podía negar que los besos de Sasuke surtían un efecto en ella, pero les faltaba algo que los de Itachi lograron llenar. El beso era una prueba para sí misma. Entre ella y Sasuke había un abismo que ninguno de los dos podía obviar.

Se giró con la intención de irse… pero él la detuvo tirando de ella.

Le devolvió el beso, pero fue diferente al de ella, fue apasionado, desesperado, como si ya no pudiera contenerse más. Al principio quiso resistirse, pero finalmente se dejó llevar y le respondió con la misma intensidad. Se sintió una adolescente de nuevo, era el poder que él tenía sobre ella.

Se separaron para tomar aire nuevamente.

—No quiero que te hagas ideas que no son. —Sasuke sonrió. Sospechaba que diría eso. Notó la entrega en el beso, y también aquella parte de ella que se resistía a darle lo que le pertenecía a otro, y ese otro era Itachi, su hermano.

—No lo haré, lo hice porque esta noche fue como volver a… tú me entiendes. —Hinata se giró y partió rumbo al lugar de embarque.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —Gritó el Uchiha cuando la vio desaparecer por el lugar donde solo entraban los pasajeros.

 **…**

El viaje para Hinata comenzaba a ser agotador, no era cuestión de comodidad, estaba más que cómoda en aquel camarote. La única pega, que era compartido, de segunda clase y tenía una compañera un tanto entrometida. Se suponía que era una mochilera que buscaba conocer parte de la cultura de sus antepasados, por lo tanto no debería tener para pagar un costoso pasaje de primera clase, con la privacidad y soledad que quería.

No podía negarlo, jamás viajó compartiendo su espacio con alguien que no conociera. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era abordar un avión en la clase ejecutiva, así que mucho menos lo haría con la económica, donde se supone viajaría hasta el país eslavo. Las veces que llegó a tomar un vuelo comercial siempre fue en primera clase, y si lo hacía sola, tenía por costumbre comprar el asiento de al lado para que nadie la molestara.

Le gustaba sentir la calma, la soledad... y algo que de verdad no le hacía gracia eran los constantes comentarios de su acompañante. La chica de no más de veinticinco años era muy parlanchina.

—Y dime, ¿Es buen amante ese bombón? —Se refería a la escena que protagonizó con Sasuke cuando éste la despidió.

— _Ne ponimayu_ , no entiendo. —Respondió después de un largo rato con un marcado acento ruso que llevaba rato practicando durante su estadía en casa de Karin.

—Con que extranjera, si no me respondes soy capaz de pensar que en verdad eres nativa y solo estabas siendo descortés. —Le respondió en un perfecto inglés. — ¿Tampoco sabes inglés? —Inquirió con sorna.

—He vivido en Inglaterra, sé inglés. —Sonrió al hablarle en la misma lengua, vaya que era insistente esa chica.

—Mi nombre es Kin Tsuchi y llevo desde los dieciocho viajando de esta forma y nunca me he cruzado contigo… —Eso la alertó, esta chica conocía de lo que hablaba a diferencia de ella, debía procurar no meter la pata sino la descubriría.

—Ekaterina Vasiliev, es la primera vez que viajo de esta forma. Buscaba conocer más de mis antepasados. —Seguía serena.

—Ah claro, esa es una explicación lógica. Y dime, ese moreno que te despidió es tu novio o el _affaire_ de una noche desenfrenada en Tokio. —No pudo evitar reír. —Porque déjame decirte que yo siendo tú me quedo aquí con tal de devorar semejante hombre. —Sonrió al ver a Hinata sonrojarse.

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza, definitivamente el viaje sería largo.

—No somos nada. Solo me daba un aventón.

—No… pero si es que saltaron fuegos artificiales con aquello… —suspiró al recordar la escena de la rubia con el chico apuesto.

—Pero yo amo a otro hombre. —Soltó de golpe sin querer. Su compañera arqueó una ceja en respuesta a ésta. Sí, para mala suerte de la Hyuga tuvo que contar algo sobre el amor de su vida. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Itachi en aquel momento? Pensó para sus adentros

Concluyó contando una historia donde decía que debía volver a Rusia, terminó incluyendo su embarazo en aquel absurdo relato y algo sobre el hombre de su vida que la esperaba para formar una familia luego de ese viaje _express_. Cosa que enloqueció más a su entrometida acompañante, quién obviamente pidió detalles… inventados por Hinata obviamente.

* * *

El rugir de un potente motor se escuchó cerca de las adyacencias de los terrenos del clan, era extraño pues nadie era capaz de violar la seguridad del circuito, a menos que fuera uno de los suyos, pensó Mikoto, pero en tal caso se tenía establecido un horario de circulación para los que utilizaban motocicletas como medio de transporte. Eran reglas impuestas por su marido, quien creía encarecidamente que todo dentro de su sociedad debía tener límites y así lograr mayor armonía entre los miembros de la familia que residía por completo a los alrededores.

Todos vivían cerca, a excepción de Itachi y Sasuke, quienes desde siempre se decantaron por vivir lejos del complejo Uchiha. El sonido se intensificó tanto hasta sentirlo dentro de la mansión. Mikoto se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de la sala principal y observó cómo aquella motocicleta negra, como la ropa del hombre que la montaba se estacionaba en la redoma frente a su casa. Con parsimonia éste se retiró los guantes, la chaqueta y finalmente el casco, pudo ver que era el incorregible de su hijo menor, volvía a las andadas —Pensó con pesar la mujer. Eso era lo que le decía que volviese a montar alguno de esos aparatos.

El Uchiha entró colgando sus pertenencias en uno de los armarios del recibidor antes de girarse y toparse con la mirada furibunda de su madre. No hacían falta palabras para saber qué era lo que ella pensaba. Siempre se caracterizó por ser el rebelde, así que mientras exploraba los submundos que frecuentaba su tío era obvio que necesitaba medios de transporte veloces que le permitieran la oportunidad de escapar si era necesario.

—Antes de que te enojes te digo que lo hice porque necesitaba despejar mi mente y la adrenalina que me produce conducir una de esas, me hace evadir un poco mi realidad. —La Uchiha lo miró con dureza, no era que no creía en él, pero los acontecimientos recientes podían orillarlo a volver a las sendas del crimen organizado.

El moreno se acercó a su madre y plantó un tierno beso en su frente, se notaba un tanto extraño, la mujer conocía a cada uno de sus hijos y su intuición le decía que Sasuke le ocultaba algo importante. La muestra de afecto del menor cambió el semblante de Mikoto. La mayor le comunicó que su hermano se hallaba instalado en el despacho de su difunto esposo, ocuparía aquel lugar los días que tardaran en dar con el paradero de su otra nieta, éste lo estaba esperando para tener una plática privada con él.

En ese momento Sakura estaba de pie en las escaleras, todo estaba a oscuras, por ello ninguno de los dos había reparado en su presencia. Sasuke la miró con curiosidad, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados hacia la rosada. Cabía la posibilidad que esa cara amigable y angelical que siempre les mostró ocultara hechos perversos que su hermano ignoraba. ¿Qué ocultaba la Haruno detrás de aquella sonrisa enigmática que le brindaba mientras terminaba de bajar por los últimos escalones?

Se sintió desnudo, como si aquellos ojos verdes pudieran ver a través de él y conocieran todos sus secretos. Rompió el contacto visual con la mujer de su hermano y se dirigió con paso firme hasta el despacho que una vez ocupó Fugaku Uchiha.

—Dijo madre que querías verme. — Comentó justo cuando iba entrando a la habitación con una expresión más despreocupada que la última vez que se vieron; solo hacía unas cuantas horas.

—Sí, por favor toma asiento. —El menor le hizo caso a Itachi. Luego de verlo cómodo fue directo al punto. —Sasuke, espero que la salida de hoy no se comience a repetir con más frecuencia de la debida, recuerda cómo se ponía mamá cuando te dedicabas a la vida nocturna. Ya tiene demasiados problemas y preocupaciones como para que le agregues algo más —La voz del mayor era clara y precisa.

—Ahora todos pierden la cabeza porque salí a despejar mi mente un rato. —Suspiró pesadamente al recordar a su madre minutos atrás. —Solo necesitaba alejarme de toda esta locura. Además no estaba con desconocidos. Juugo y Suigetsu me acompañaron.

Itachi negó al escuchar a su hermano mencionar a ese par de amigos que nunca agradaron ni a él ni a su padre. Si de alguien no se confiaba era de Suigetsu, era una mala compañía para Sasuke desde siempre, más aún en su época de rebeldía.

—Itachi, ya soy un hombre, he madurado, no pienso volver a cometer las mismas estupideces que en el pasado. Deberías confiar más en mí. He demostrado con creces que me gané mi lugar dentro de la familia y no voy a arriesgar mi futuro ni el de mi hija.

El mayor lo observó en silencio, sopesando las palabras dichas por su hermano. Tenía razón, hacía mucho que el Sasuke que se empeñaba en reprender había quedado en el olvido ahora más con la presencia de la pequeña Keiko en sus vidas.

—También te pedí que vinieras porque, como sabrás, en cuanto aparezca tu hija, lo correcto es que te hagas cargo de ella. —El moreno sacó unos documentos que tendió hacia Sasuke. —Las reglas son claras, al ser tu hija mayor que Sarada por dos días, caen sobre ella los deberes de la cabeza de familia, claro, para cuanto ésta tenga una edad adecuada y vea que es lo suficientemente capaz para dirigir la empresa de los Uchiha y liderar con sabiduría a nuestro clan.

Sasuke tragó grueso, era cierto, Keiko sin querer se había convertido en la heredera universal del título que en ese momento ostentaba su hermano. Eran demasiadas responsabilidades si contaban con que tal vez fuese la próxima gran Hyuga.

—Creo que no deberíamos apresurarnos, Keiko es apenas una niña y dudo que le agrade la idea de tener que ser la chica perfecta para tener la aprobación de un consejo plagado de ancianos chapados a la antigua. Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos, Sarada debe continuar siendo la heredera. —Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar la negativa de su hermano. Era su sobrina, mayor que su hija y por tanto tenía que hacer cumplir sus derechos. —Además, recuerda quién es su madre... es posible que Hiashi Hyuga la reclame como la heredera de Hinata.

El mayor se quedó en silencio pensado en aquella posibilidad. En efecto, al Hinata estar destinada a una vida en la cárcel pagando por sus crímenes en cuanto fuera atrapada, Hanabi no tenía posibilidad alguna de tomar su lugar, menos la descendencia de ésta, o eso era lo que entendía de lo que alguna vez le contó la mayor de las gemelas. Hinata no tenía un hijo varón, por tanto, esa pequeña era la única esperanza de continuar con la rama principal de su linaje, aunque ésta fuera mestiza y por su venas corriera la sangre del clan enemigo, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía arrebatarle lo que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía, aun siendo una bastarda a los ojos de su misma gente.

—Esperemos que no sea así, gracias a los prejuicios de algunos miembros de esa familia ella no pudo crecer donde le correspondía, quizás si la historia fuera diferente muchas cosas no hubiesen pasado. —Ni su relación con Hinata, porque ella sería tal vez la mujer de su hermano. Pensó Itachi para sí, no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, aun dolía saber que ella seguía queriendo a Sasuke.

—Quiero que Keiko se sienta bien, no quiero presionarla, es por eso que quiero que la línea de sucesión quede tal cual, con Sarada como tu heredera.

Itachi asintió, no estaba del todo convencido, pero pospondría aquello un tiempo, hasta que ella se adaptara. Se levantó y se encaminó hasta su hermano, dijo algo respecto a que no creía que lo vería como padre de una pre adolescente, le había ganado en eso y en el amor de esa mujer.

Le fue a dar un abrazo a su hermanito y percibió un aroma floral que conocía a la perfección, su cuerpo se tensó, solo había una persona que podía oler así. ¿Sería posible que Sasuke hubiese estado con ella el tiempo que estuvo fuera? ¿Podría su hermano estar ocultando a una fugitiva de la justicia? Sin más preámbulos no dudó en preguntarle, sin evitar hacerlo con aquel tono que denotaba la rabia que lo embargó en aquella fracción de segundo.

—Estabas con ella ¿Verdad? Dime, ¿La estás ocultando? —Tomó al más joven por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza e ira contenida, éste ni se inmutó con la reacción repentina de su hermano, sabía a lo que se refería, por tanto no dudó en responderle con la cruda verdad.

—Sí, vengo de estar con ella. —Itachi hizo más fuerte su agarre, estaba al borde de perder el control, se imaginaba muchas cosas detrás de las palabras de su hermano.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? —Soltó de golpe furioso, más eran los celos de imaginarla en los brazos de su hermano que el hecho de que la ocultara de la justicia, apretó la mandíbula y esperó una respuesta.

—No es lo que piensas. —Agregó el menor con algo de incredulidad, el Uchiha mayor había olido el perfume que Hinata impregnó en él, seguramente cuando se abrazó a él por el miedo de viajar en moto. Así su hermano la tendría calada en la mente y la piel, que éste sería capaz de reconocer el aroma que desprendía aquella nívea piel.

—Por eso de nuevo aparecieron los delincuentes de tus amigos... Te ayudan a burlar la justicia. ¿Qué no ves que te está usando?

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Itachi quien cada vez empleaba más fuerza, nada era como deducía, al contrario, si supiera por todo lo que atravesaba Hinata no se pondría de aquella forma e intentase ayudarla. Pero la verdad era otra, el orgulloso Uchiha no esperó explicación alguna, prefirió dejarse llevar por la ira y terminó desatando todo aquel enredo, dejándola sola a su suerte, y ahora con un bebé en camino. Sin contar el detalle que apuntaba que Itachi era engañado por su ex mujer. Él había sido ruin con la Hinata, mas luego de ver su situación se empeñó en ayudarla y de una u otra forma saldar la deuda que creía, todavía tenía pendiente con ella.

El Uchiha mayor intentó sacarle información sobre el paradero de la Hyuga, por supuesto no dijo nada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Itachi, pero Sasuke no se alteró ante su comportamiento, pues sabía que decirle algo de su ubicación o sus planes éste no dudaría en denunciarla y entregarla a las autoridades. Su furia y deseos de lastimarla eran tal, que estaba seguro que buscaría forma de vengarse con lo que ella más temía en ese momento, la cárcel.

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó de lleno de sus pensamientos, el impasible Itachi Uchiha, el ejemplar caballero de brillante armadura se había dejado llevar por un arrebato y atacó físicamente a su hermano menor. En ese golpe descargó muchas cosas que no se atrevía a decirle desde la vez que lo vio en casa de Hinata compartiendo aquel beso de despedida que malinterpretó como una burla de ellos hacia él.

Sasuke no iba a negar que continuaba sintiendo mucho por la mujer de ojos de luna, pero no por ello obviaba el pequeñísimo detalle de que ella ya no lo amaba, aún después de responderle los besos que en distintos momentos compartieron, sin prever su corazón había ido a parar a manos de Itachi.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Intentó hacerse el confundido. —No tengo nada que ver con ella, solo intento ayudarla a demostrar su inocencia.

El forcejeo no tardó en iniciar, un brillo que nunca vio en aquellos oscuros pozos se hizo presente, él no estaba así por lo que acababa de decir, su reacción era algo más primitivo, más pasional. Eran celos de saberlo junto a ella. Itachi no estaba en sus cabales era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón.

Le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que tomara una distancia que le permitiera salir de allí.

—No vale la pena enfrascarnos en una pelea sin sentido, Itachi. —Objetó jadeante mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —Espero que no llegues a arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho, como yo.

Y sin más salió, dejando a un Itachi recostado del escritorio, procesando las palabras que su hermano había dicho antes de marcharse. De verdad Sasuke creía en Hinata, era algo que no se explicaba luego de tanto por lo que ellos habían pasado.

Claro, su hermano tenía razones, ellos tenían un pasado, una hija, una historia... por más triste que ésta fuera. Qué iluso fue al creer que podía significar algo para esa mujer. Era claro que aún amaba a Sasuke, sino por qué estaban juntos en esto. Ellos se entendían a la perfección, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, fue él quien siempre sobró en la ecuación.

Cerró su puño derecho de tal forma que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Lo estampó con fuerza contra el escritorio, hundiendo un poco la superficie lisa por la rudeza del golpe.

Afuera, de su escondite salía una Sakura sonriente. Quizás le sirviera tener a los hermanos peleados, debía averiguar la razón por la que su cuñado protegía a la infeliz de la Hyuga, y lo debía hacer pronto. Más ahora que la posición de su hija dentro del clan peligraba. Le convenía más ser la primogénita de Itachi que de Madara Uchiha, por algo creó toda esa farsa. Por algo le ocultó la verdad a su amante. Él creía que de verdad había abortado y que Sarada fue prematura. Siempre le dijo que se embarazó nuevamente para asegurar su futuro junto a Itachi, quien en un momento llegó a alejarse después de dejar Europa.

Luego se empeñó en quitarle a su hija, prefería a la mocosa de la Hyuga, según sus planes él llegaría a ser su marido, por ende, gracias a esa maldita niña controlaría al clan, pues la adoptaría como suya y al tener la sangre Uchiha no habría problema. Él cumpliría cada uno de sus caprichos.

Odiaba a Hinata, la aborrecía, esa mujer sin saberlo se metió en su vida, la arruinó. Primero con Madara, ¿Qué tenía que hacía perder la cabeza a tres hombres de la misma familia? Era como si los hechizara con esa cara o con esa sonrisa de mosca muerta. Hizo todo por su amante, mató a mucha gente por él, lo menos que merecía era respeto, admiración por ser tan... buena. Por complacerlo en todos sus caprichos.

Pero nada de lo que hacía parecía dar resultados. La iracunda que la embargaba en ese momento hizo que su pulso latiera al ritmo de su frenético corazón, solo había un modo de acabar de una vez por todas con la causante de sus pesares. La misma con la que aniquiló a sus enemigos, la única opción que quedaba.

Por eso tenía que sacar todo lo que pudiera a Sasuke, necesitaba encontrarla y poner fin a su maldita existencia, y claro la de cierta molestia para su Sarada. Hinata Hyuga debía desaparecer del mundo, solo así su vida volvería a ser perfecta. Reconquistaría a Itachi y su pequeña volvería a ostentar su título como heredera. Tenía que salir bien.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y qué tal? No ha avanzado mucho, pero desde el siguiente capítulo ocurrirá un salto de tiempo en el viaje de Hinata. Cada vez más cerca del prólogo.

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Guest 1:** Hi, I haven't paired! Hinata and he still have a history.

 **Tsuki:** Hinata está en un enredo, su corazón le dice que ama a Itachi, pero no puede evitar recordar y dejarse llevar por lo que le hace sentir Sasuke. Su corazón en estos momentos, donde más sensible está, se divide en dos. Itachi está celoso de su hermano al pensar lo peor, eso es lo que más rabia le da, sentirse impotente y pensar que Hinata solo tiene ojos para Sasuke. Si supiera que Hinata a pesar de todo lo sigue teniendo presente en cada momento.

 **Guest 2:** Aquí conti, no tenía acceso a Internet, por eso me tardé en actualizar este cap. Estamos cerca del final, pero faltan más cosas por ocurrir, ahora Hinata no sabe el peligro que la asecha luego de que a la loca se le metió entre ceja y ceja la idea de matarla. Con respecto a la otra historia, he publicado el prólogo y de regalo el capítulo uno. Será un SasuHina —es extraño porque estarán OC los protagonistas xD como invertidos— Pero fue un reto que me puso mi hermana al tener la última palabra al decantarse por Sasuke en vez de Itachi al momento en que la votación se vio empatada con los dos hermanos.

 **PD:** No te dejes llevar por el final de la historia original de Se7e Pecados, he decidido cambiar ese final que no me gusta tanto por uno que me hubiese gustado.

 **Ambarinski** : Hola, aquí otra vez, jajaja hasta Hinata está que no puede con tanto enredo del corazón. Ya amamos de nuevo a Sasuke. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Guest 3:** Lo siento por hacerte esperar, no me reporté más por motivos que ya expliqué, espero compensarte con este capítulo. Itachi cree en esa mujer, es difícil de atrapar, pero dudo que imposible, su hora se acerca.

 **Hima947:** Hola, la verdad no sabría decir con exactitud, tal vez unos cuatro o cinco. Todo depende de cuánto me dé el cerebro para escribir.

 **Guest 4:** Ya está un nuevo cap, no publico el siguiente, porque aun debe pasar por revisión, este no sé qué tan bien esté, pero ya le he pasado la lupa una vez así que se imprime.

* * *

Bueno chicos, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, no saben la sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que veo cada uno de los reviews en cada capítulo. Hay capítulos en el horno, pero no me comprometo a nada, no quiero quedarles mal haciéndolos esperar en vano. Debo revisar y separar hasta dónde quiero cada parte de las que faltan.

Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia, y sobre todo, por leer los desvaríos de ésta loca que escribe aquí. _Um beijo em tudos, meus amores._

 ** _Sayonara!_**

 _ **Li** s_


	38. Espejismo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

 **ESPEJISMO**

Hinata en ese momento pisaba tierras londinenses luego de tres meses. Su vientre ya pronunciado era una de las mejores cartas que tenía bajo su manga. Su estadía en Rusia fue más larga de lo esperado. Aún no había hecho contacto con ninguno de sus aliados. Quería evitar que cayeran sospechosos por encubrimiento.

A lo lejos podía escuchar una voz que anunciaba la cinta corredora por la cual tocaba retirar su equipaje. Un joven rubio le dio una sonrisa al tenderle la maleta que por descuidada dejó pasar.

—Gracias. —Dijo devolviendo el gesto del muchacho que la observaba a la vez que hablaba por teléfono en ruso. Se despidió de la persona a quien avisaba haber llegado a su destino y centró su atención en la rubia Hinata.

—Era mi hermana mayor, mi melliza, ya sabes, siempre al pendiente de su pequeño y tonto hermano. Por cierto, me llamo Yashamaru Tchoumitcheva, esta es hora que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

—Es cierto, Ekaterina Vasiliev. Es un gusto saber tu nombre. —Respondió devolviendo el gesto con la mano.

—Vaya, eres rusa, por tu nombre eso es obvio, pero, tu acento tiene algo característico, lo pude notar mientras hablábamos durante el vuelo. —Hinata descubrió lo interesante que podía ser hablar con sus compañeros de vuelo, le hacía disfrutar cada viaje y quitar la tensión de sentir que de un momento a otro la atraparían.

—No siempre viví en Rusia, es por ello que hablo con acento extranjero. —Aquí iba de nuevo con la mentira que tenía para todos los que conocía y preguntaban por eso.

Podía engañar a japoneses fingiendo una características pronunciación al hablar, pero aquello no lo podía hace con los nativos, por lo tanto contó que aprendió primero a hablar inglés, alemán e italiano que ruso, porque supuestamente vivió en Suiza cuando niña, cosa que era mentira, claro, y sus padres no eran de los que le hablaban en su idioma nativo. Sí, sus engaños crecían desmesuradamente, pero ¿Qué más opción tenía? O era inventar una vida o ir a la cárcel.

—Con razón puedo ver tantas mezclas culturales en ti. ¿Oye y te quedarás mucho tiempo en Londres? —Preguntó de repente. —No pienses que soy un entrometido, pero, deberías prepararte para recibir a éste pequeño, imagino que querrás que nazca en San Petersburgo, como tú. ¿Y ya sabes si es niño o...? —Hinata negó. Y sonrió con la pregunta, la verdad era un chico espontáneo y agradable.

—Aún no lo sé, quiero que sea sorpresa. Tampoco estoy segura de saber el país donde nacerá, aún debo recorrer mucho buscando a su papá. Pero realmente lo único que espero es que nazca sano. Es lo que más me importa. —él hizo un gesto con el que decía obvio que tonto soy, sacándole una sonrisa a la Hyuga.

—Bueno, si decides quedarte ya sabes, mi apartamento está a la orden. Me caíste bien y más ese campeón que está aquí. Sobre todo él... o ella. —Agregó cuando vio que Hinata diría algo al respecto.

—Te tomaré la palabra si veo que no encuentro lo que busco. Es difícil estar sola en el mundo.

—Pero ya no lo estarás. —Le recordó. Era verdad, ya no estaría sola. Tendría una nueva razón de vivir y con suerte también a su otra hija.

Juntos salieron hasta el lugar donde Hinata tomaría un taxi que la llevara al hotel donde se hospedaría durante las próximas semanas. Se despidieron de beso, intercambiaron números y prometieron seguir en contacto. Era tan bueno sentir a alguien así. Era de esas personas que se cruzan en tu vida para traerte cosas buenas, como Hisame o Karin.

* * *

Encima del escritorio frente a él se hallaba la sentencia de divorcio, tal como lo quiso meses atrás, nada lo unía a Hinata Hyuga. Sintió que algo oprimía su pecho, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Debería estar feliz al no tener ningún vínculo que lo uniera a ella, pero no era así. Ese tiempo sin verla, sin saber nada de ella lo atormentaba sobremanera. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien?

Se preocupaba, más de lo que hubiera querido. La extrañaba, necesitaba de ella para vivir, aunque fuera una criminal no podía obviar el hecho que su corazón había partido junto a ella. Se lo robó y dudaba que algún día se lo regresara.

Intentó por todos los medios persuadir a Sasuke para que le diera una sola pista, no planeaba entregarla, solo tenía la necesidad de verla a los ojos, convencerse que la odiaba, que la había olvidado y así volver a retomar su vida junto a Sakura. Había tomado una decisión, en seis meses contraería nupcias con la que desde un principio debió ser su esposa, su única compañera.

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador, su secretaria le anunciaba que su mujer estaba fuera y quería verlo. Le pidió que pasara, guardó los documentos en un cajón con llave y fingió teclear algo en el computador.

La mujer de ojos verdes se asomó por la puerta, le brindó la más brillante de sus sonrisas, se acercó y besó sus labios con ternura. Un largo suspiro salió del moreno, deseaba que fuera otra la que rozara sus labios de aquella manera.

— ¿Aún nada del divorcio? —Preguntó como de costumbre desde hacía dos semanas que acordaron hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. —No pienses que soy demasiado insistente, pero no veo la hora de ser tu esposa. —Suspiró de manera tan dulce que lo hizo sentir culpable. Ella no merecía que él recurriera a pensar en Hinata cuando la besaba o hablaban de su futuro. Todavía no se sentía preparado para hacerle el amor.

—Cuando menos lo pienses seré libre para casarnos. —Ella rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en el regazo del Uchiha, se abrazó al cuello de éste y volvió a besarlo con tanto amor.

—No hay nada que desee más que ser tu mujer ante todos. Te amo. —Lo abrazó fuerte, enterrando su inmaculado rostro en el cuello de Itachi.

* * *

Para Sakura todo comenzaba a salir bien, su vida volvía a retomarla justo donde la dejó, erradicando su doble vida, aunque seguía intentando encontrar a la única piedra que podía cruzarse en su camino. Cuando la tuviera en sus manos, Keiko Uchiha como ya le llamaban todos, le acompañaría en su viaje sin retorno.

Luego de visitar a su amado, se dirigió a la boutique donde encargaba su nuevo vestido de novia, descartó por completo a Sasori, sus diseños le traían malos recuerdos, a Hinata dentro del vestido de sus sueños. Ésta vez procuraría que todo fuera íntimo, sencillo, solo la familia y los amigos más cercanos.

Ino se había alejado repentinamente, ya no tenían la misma comunicación que antes, cosa que supuso se debía a que participó en la emboscada a Madara. Ante todos no era culpable, pero sí fue la autora intelectual y quien dio el golpe de gracia. Otra cosa era que todo señalara que la asesina y mente maestra fuera la Hyuga.

Kakashi por su parte, la alejó, creía que no podían mantener ninguna relación cuando ella era directamente una de las involucradas en la investigación, su ética le impedía mantener un vínculo tan íntimo con la Haruno. Lo extrañaba no lo iba a negar, era el mejor reemplazo que pudo encontrar para Madara, la trataba con ferocidad en la cama y por qué no decir que era capaz de llevarla al límite que había en aquella línea que separaba el dolor del placer. Itachi siempre fue apasionado con ella y disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, pero no de aquel modo demente y perverso en el que sus dos amantes la arrastraron con fogosidad.

Necesitaba verlo una última vez, aún no borraba de su piel aquellas manos y aquel cuerpo que la hacía gemir del más puro y primitivo placer. ¿Qué le había hecho aquel indecoroso inglés? Era un magnetismo diferente al que tuvo con Madara… no hallaba la forma de explicarlo, solo, que era diferente.

Cambió de rumbo, no iría a su prueba, Itachi nunca llamaba o buscaba cuando iba hasta la boutique, así que jamás se enteraría de lo que realmente haría en ese tiempo. Estacionó frente al piso donde el plateado alquiló un pequeño apartamento mientras continuaba en el caso de la Hyuga.

Era bueno que aquel lugar fuera pequeño, el edificio no tenía más de seis pisos, el de Kakashi estaba en el primero. Subió por las escaleras para no toparse con nadie en el ascensor, llegó hasta la puerta que marcaba el apartamento 1B y sin esperar más tocó el timbre.

Un hombre escultural, con solo un pantalón y su bufanda a medio poner la miró con desconcierto. No se veían desde hace dos meses y medio. Desde que terminaron con lo que fuera que tenían.

— ¿No me invitarás a pasar? —Preguntó con serenidad. Él se hizo a un lado y la dejó que entrara.

Sakura recorrió con la vista aquel lugar, le traía buenos recuerdos, y malos... fue allí donde él decidió poner fin a su relación de _follamigos_. El Hatake se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a ella. Escudriñó cada gesto de la rosada. ¿Qué buscaba? Cuando menos pensó, ésta se abalanzó hacia él quedando a horcajadas en su regazo. Pudo sentir sus brazos rodeando su espalda y su aliento rozando el lóbulo de la oreja.

La separó y observó aquellos fulgurantes ojos verdes, presos de la excitación que le causaba saber qué hacía algo prohibido, que engañaba al hombre que amaba, porque sí, Sakura a pesar de todo amaba a Itachi, pero su cuerpo le exigía las manos de otro recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Se apoderó de aquellos perfilados y carnosos labios, lo besó, mordió e invadió con su lengua la boca de aquel hombre que se convirtió en su nueva adicción. Él respondió con la misma intensidad, incluso más crudeza, la rosada mordió el labio inferior del plateado que hizo que brotara sangre de aquellos. La succionó como si fuera vital para ella ingerir aquel líquido.

La Haruno se restregaba con fuerza contra el Hatake aprovechando la ventaja de llevar un vestido corto. Ella se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba encima de éste, la ropa sobraba, quería que le desgarrara las prendas y la poseyera en ese lugar. Kakashi intuyó lo que pedía, siempre le gustaba que fuera rudo con ella, a pesar de parecer frágil, era una verdadera guerrera.

Rasgó la tela del vestido liberando sus pechos en el acto. La observó embelesado, era una maestra en el arte de la manipulación, sí, porque él sabía que solo lo utilizaba con fines de recaudar información o para saciar sus primitivos instintos, ¿Con qué fin? Era lo que buscaba averiguar el plateado jugando a su juego. Ella echó el cuello hacia atrás para darle acceso al lugar donde latía frenético su pulso.

Él besó, succionó y mordió con fuerza aquella curva. La razón que la llevaba hasta la casa del Hatake era clara, quería que la hiciera suya. Sus besos bajaron por su garganta hasta el valle de sus pechos. No pudo resistir el impulso de dejar su marca en aquella perfecta piel que gustosamente ella ofrecía al hombre de cabellera gris.

Las manos de ella recorrieron todo su desnudo torso, su espalda, bajó su cabeza para empezar a recorrerlo con su lengua. Le gustaba ese hombre, le gustaba demasiado. Él tomó su mano y en un arrebato arrancó el anillo que desde hacía días adornaba el dedo anular de Sakura. La quería sin ataduras. Una sonrisa perversa junto a un gruñido casi animal se apoderó de la flor de cerezo al sentir como el hombre en cuestión la guiaba en una danza erótica, rozando sus sexos por encima de la ropa que los separaba.

Kakashi enredó sus dedos en el cabello rosa de la Haruno, tiró con fuerza de él hacia atrás, obligándola a verlo. Aún con la ropa puesta la estaba llevando al borde del éxtasis, la fricción de la tela, la fuerza con la que sostenía su pelo, todo le fascinaba. El plateado atrapó el enhiesto pezón femenino, lo succionó y tiró de este con sus dientes, un _gritito_ de dolor fue la respuesta de esa mujer lujuriosa que disfrutaba con las torturas físicas de su amante. Acercó más su pecho, quería que se alimentara de ella como si no existiera un mañana. La mano libre del hombre apartó la tela de sus bragas y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad, volviéndola completamente loca.

Hubo un momento en el que los negros ojos del Hatake hicieron contacto con los verdes de la mujer, estaba tan cerca de experimentar un arrebatador orgasmo, se dejó ir en aquel torbellino que la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad de su cínica mirada, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Era como un _déjà vu_ estaba viendo el rostro de su fallecido amante, el mismo que ella planeó matar sin compasión. Madara se presentaba ante ella paralizándola por completo, en la mirada lujuriosa de Kakashi veía al Uchiha, burlón, altivo, dominante, un frío recorrió su cuerpo por completo y el placer que sintió instantes atrás se volvió angustia. El plateado amarró sus manos con la bufanda, apretándola con fuerza y devolviéndola a la realidad.

Ahora veía visiones, él la quería atormentar, pero no podía, estaba muerto y así se quedaría.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el hombre al notar que la mujer lo había abandonado y comenzaba a cubrir con la chaqueta su vestido rasgado.

—Me tengo que ir, Tengo algo que hacer. —Mintió.

—No pensarás irte y dejarme así. —Señaló el bulto hacia sus pantalones. Sakura lo vio y se mordió el labio. —Eres increíble, después de tanto tiempo me buscas, me empalmas y pretendes dejarme con las ganas. —La agarró por la cintura y la apegó a él.

Tenía razón, ella fue quien lo buscó, excitó y ahora pretendía huir como una cobarde pensando en el Uchiha muerto. El Hatake comenzó a susurrar cosas sucias a su oído, cosa que fue peor, pues ella recordaba a Madara cuando la trataba de aquella manera. Su cuerpo inconscientemente temblaba del temor que le generaba en su mente la imagen de su ex amante. Kakashi notó aquel cambio, por ello se apartó y la obligó a que lo viera a los ojos. Había entrado como en un estado de trance, intentó traerla de vuelta, pero era inútil.

Ella solo se alejó, tomó sus pertenencias y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, buscó apresuradamente el juego de llaves, necesitaba ir a casa y descansar, había sido un día extraño para ella, sí eso debía ser, se decía para sí misma.

Encendió su camioneta con manos temblorosas, tomó aire mientras se decía mentalmente que Madara estaba muerto, que su secreto estaba a salvo y que nadie jamás se enteraría de nada. Se tenía que obligar a continuar con su vida ejemplar, no podía darse el lujo de perder a Itachi, lo único verdaderamente suyo después de Sarada.

Iba a arrancar, pero al ver por el espejo retrovisor un sobresalto la llevó a cubrir su rostro por completo, aquello no podía estar pasándole, solo eran visiones, tal vez su conciencia, pero lo que acababa de ver no era real. Volvió a fijar la mirada en ese punto en específico y tal como lo supuso, estaba completamente vacío.

—Cálmate Sakura, estás estresada por la boda, solo por eso, nada de esto es real. —Suspiró con pesadez y puso en marcha el automóvil.


	39. Hinata (5)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , feliz semana santa, o pascua, dependiendo de cómo le llamen en su país, soy venezolana, y la llamamos semana santa o semana mayor. Les traigo capítulo antes de irme de viaje al campo. Siempre es tradición reunirnos todos en familia junto a los abuelos, este año lamentablemente solo nos acompaña la abuela y mi _viejito_ lo hace en espíritu. A pesar del trago amargo y el vacío por la ausencia —por quien creo siempre fue la luz de la casa— no podemos abandonar una tradición que a él en especial le hacía muy feliz.

No sabría decir cuándo actualizaré de nuevo. Intentaré llevarme todos mis borradores conmigo para aprovechar el tiempo por las noches en mi laptop. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

PS: No lo publiqué junto al otro porque cargaba migraña y apenas pude cumplirles. Es terrible cuando me ataca, pues muy difícilmente se va y debo estar a solas y a oscuras para apaciguar el inclemente dolor. T_T

Ahora sí, ya pueden disfrutar de su lectura. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **HINATA (5)**

— ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita por aquí? —Preguntó un tipo de cabello blanco que miraba a Hinata con lascivia.

—Soy Ekaterina Vasiliev, busco a Madara Uchiha, fuentes confiables me informaron que este es su territorio. Tengo unos cuantos negocios que proponerle

El hombre alto de dientes afilados sonrió con sorna, parecía que ella le contaba algo sumamente gracioso.

—Ese hombre que buscas está muerto. Lo mató una mujercita así, bonita como tú. —Tomó un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus manos con más confianza de la que Hinata le daría, no dijo nada, pero pronto apartó de un manotazo al insolente joven.

—Con que muerto. —Sonrió la Hyuga con fingida sorpresa. El sarcasmo fácilmente era identificado en cada uno de sus gestos. El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido, —Entonces ahora tengo que hablar con quién esté a cargo. ¿No le parece? Porque supongo que está aquí. —Puso una mano encima del hombro masculino y con voz baja continuó. —Se sabe que el jefe de la mafia japonesa está atendiendo los negocios que el anterior dejó en Europa, ya sabes, rumores que se escuchan. Vengo desde Japón buscando encontrarme en un lugar alejado de los ojos policiales que me persiguen, aquí donde me ve, soy más peligrosa de lo que aparento.

El cinismo de Hinata al decirle aquello lo desconcertó. Pero luego él sonrió con sorna, al parecer sus palabras no lo inmutaron. — ¿Y piensas por eso te voy a temer? Antes de lo que te imaginas descuartizo tu cuerpo con todo y mocoso, lo tiro en algún canal sin que nadie se dé cuenta. —Señaló el bulto bajo su abrigo. —Hinata también conocía ese juego, la verdad eran muy pocas cosas a las que temía.

—La verdad vengo en son de paz, tengo información de la asesina de Madara Uchiha que quizás al líder de su organización llegue a interesarle, ya sabes cómo es esto. —El hombre la miró serio, sus ojos violetas reflejaron curiosidad, algo le decía lo que esa mujer embarazada decía era cierto.

Sacó su teléfono celular, uno especial, no como los que usa la gente comúnmente y se alejó de ella. Seguro era para comunicarse con sus superiores. Hinata fue a aquel lugar por una cosa, tratar de conseguir una razón por la que Sakura querría matar a Madara Uchiha, el secuestro de Sarada parecía una opción razonable, hasta que comenzó a investigar sobre Harper Smith y Sakura Haruno. La relación entre estas dos, los constantes viajes de la última a territorio europeo, lo lugares que frecuentaba. Llevaba ya varias semanas en Londres recibiendo informes de un investigador privado.

Resulta que por muy cuidadoso que seas, es imposible pasar por la vida sin dejar rastro. Sakurita sí que había sido una caja de sorpresas. Investigando a fondo descubrió que llegó a trabajar en un lugar nocturno como bailarina mientras cursaba sus últimos años de estudio. Al principio lo hizo por diversión en los lugares que frecuentaba con su círculo de amigos, incluso habían viejos titulares de la prensa rosa donde los nombraron a ella y a Itachi como una pareja a toda marcha y nada aburridos. Sintió celos nada más de darse cuenta que el Uchiha tuvo su momento alocado junto a esa mujer.

Pero lo extraño no quedaba allí, era que ese empleo nocturno lo ocupaba cuando Itachi se iba a París o Tokio. No lo hacía por necesidad, pues era bien sabido que Sakura tenía dinero y era una figura socialmente activa entre Estados Unidos, la Unión Europea y Japón, su padre era un magnate petrolero tejano con socios en todo el mundo, y ella, pues era una consentida heredera a la que se le complacía cualquier capricho. Una vida del todo opuesta a la que llevó Hinata en sus recién cumplidos veintinueve años de vida.

Y era el lugar donde trabajaba lo que llamaba más la atención, en especial el dueño de dicho local. Tenía un indicio de la razón del por qué ella no se ocupaba de ejercer la profesión más antigua del mundo en la mancebía de Madara Uchiha, —Una de las tantas que tenía como fachada para ocultar toda la podredumbre que le rodeaba, donde hacía tratos con sus proveedores de drogas y armas. —Ella era la protegida de alguien muy importante, y la identidad de esa persona era fácilmente deducible, solo había uno con tal poder, _El Gran Jefe_ de la mafia japonesa.

Necesitaba que confirmaran sus sospechas, y ese no era otro que el socio de Madara, el nuevo encargado de gestionar y administrar el patrimonio _"legal"_ de su heredera, quien curiosamente era la hermana de Itachi y Sasuke, Samara Uchiha.

No cabía dudas, ese fue un hombre sumamente poderoso, para mala suerte de Hinata, siempre estuvo un paso adelante de ella mientras buscaba a su hija. Ahora el poder del mundo clandestino que reinaba estaba en manos de su socio, la persona con la que se propuso llegar a un acuerdo para conseguir pruebas concretas contra esa asesina. Quizás aquello no la eximiera de ir a la cárcel por ladrona, pero sí limpiaría su nombre al demostrar que ella no fue la que intentó asesinar a Tsunade, y mucho menos mató a los hermanos Uchiha por venganza.

Fugaku, aún era un misterio su asesino, pero era obvio que trataron de culparla en un principio. Esperaba que el Teniente Hatake abogara por ella en ese caso. El de Madara, fue en defensa propia, además que fue premeditado por la persona que llevó aquel maldito abrecartas, ella fue por Keiko. Y finalmente Harper, o Tsunade, como fuera que se llamara. En ese crimen no tenía nada que ver. Sí encontró al cuerpo de la mujer ensangrentado, incluso indujo terror a su madre y hermana cuando la encontraron junto al cuerpo de la mujer, pero nunca atentó contra la integridad física de ella. Esperaba que declarara a su favor, y así por lo menos reducir su condena.

Era un hecho que iría a la cárcel, pero necesitaba esclarecer sus cargos. Sinceramente estaba en un callejón sin salida si no conseguía averiguar nada de lo que le interesaba.

—El jefe quiere verte, quiere que le digas todo lo que sabes de la muerte de Madara-sama. Así que tú vienes conmigo. —Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos a su espalda. La tomó del brazo y la guio hacia una camioneta _Mercedes Benz Clase G_ que se estacionaba en la acera. —Por seguridad no puedes ver a dónde vamos.

Se subieron, éste le tendió una capucha completamente negra y ordenó que cubriera su cabeza con ella. Hinata arqueó una ceja y lo miró reacia.

—No los voy a delatar, solo vine porque quiero hacer un trato con su jefe... —Hinata estaba alerta, ahora estaba en manos de aquellos delincuentes, un movimiento en falso y sus vidas peligraban. En esas circunstancias se arrepentía de esa locura. ¿En qué pensaba al querer hacer tratos con mafiosos tan peligrosos? Pero si era por demostrar su inocencia en los asesinatos y desenmascarar a la Haruno, el riesgo merecía la pena. —Está bien, me pondré esta cosa, pero le aseguro que su jefe no se va a arrepentir de recibirme. —Se colocó la capucha, privándose así del sentido de la vista.

—Ya veremos qué dice Lord Orochimaru... —Dijo el hombre antes de que el coche se pusiera en movimiento.

Hinata cerró la boca, no hablaría más hasta estar frente a frente con aquel hombre de nombre Orochimaru, la única opción que tenía para confirmar la relación directa entre Madara y Sakura Haruno.

* * *

El vehículo se detuvo en un estacionamiento subterráneo, el joven de cabellos blancos le ordenó quitarse la capucha y prosiguieron a bajarse del vehículo. Afuera los esperaba un ejército de hombres con trajes negros, era intimidante, pues ni los guardaespaldas de su padre se comparaban con aquellos hombres. Tragó grueso al darse cuenta que esto iba muy en serio.

— ¿Por qué tantos hombres? Ni que fuera tan difícil neutralizar a una mujer desarmada y embarazada. —El hombre sonrió hacia ella mostrando aquellos filosos dientes.

—Quién sabe, mira que nuestro antiguo jefe se confió y terminaron matándolo en sus propios terrenos. —La volvió a tomar por el brazo, la dirigió hasta un ascensor donde subieron solo ellos.

Subieron hasta el último piso, Hinata se sentía nerviosa, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas, estaba en una situación riesgosa, un paso en falso y adiós todo. Al llegar los esperaba otro hombre más informal como el que la acompañaba, con el cabello naranja y un rostro sereno.

— ¡Hey Juugo! Una movida tarde ¿No? Aquí traje el encargo de Orochimaru-sama. —Dijo el de dientes filosos a su compañero.

—Hasta aquí llegas Suigetsu, recuerda que Lord Orochimaru te tiene prohibido acercarte hasta que lo crea conveniente. De aquí en adelante, seré quien guíe a la señorita con el jefe. —Alejó al joven y tomó a Hinata del brazo y la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una gran puerta.

Adentro todo era tétrico, las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo tanto ella no podía ver hacia afuera ni identificar en qué zona de Londres se hallaba aquel apartamento. Un hombre la observaba minuciosamente desde la parte más oscura de la habitación. Con su mano hizo un gesto al muchacho que ahora lo acompañaba, para que éste se retirara. No le quedó de otra que obedecer a su amo, aunque la idea de dejarlo solo con esa desconocida no lo convenciera del todo.

Se levantó con destreza del lugar que cómodamente ocupaba en el mullido sofá y se acercó hacia la luz de la lámpara para mostrarse ante Hinata. Una sonrisa escueta dibujaba sus labios. Aquel hombre poseía una piel sumamente pálida que contrastaba con esos ojos ámbar que le daban un aspecto macabro.

Él la observó por largo rato, incluso la rodeó para analizar mejor su aspecto. Hinata no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada luego de tal escrutinio. ¿Qué buscaba en ella? No era como si conocieran de algo. Y fue entonces cuando una voz grave y misteriosa la sacó de sus cavilaciones para instaurar el miedo en ella.

—Hinata Hyuga, vaya que es un honor contar con su distinguida presencia. —Sonrió nuevamente con cinismo luego de saberla asustada. —Es un gran trabajo el que hicieron con tu apariencia, pero en tus ojos puedo notar ese brillo característico que he visto en tus fotos.

—Está confundiéndome con alguien más. —Quiso alegar Hinata, pero el hombre solo negó para ella, pidiéndole con ello que dejara la mentira de ser otra para los demás.

—Querida, no te había visto nunca, hasta el día de hoy. Pero no necesito conocerte para saber quién eres y lo que buscas, porque algo muy importante buscas, ¿Verdad? —Inquirió con un tono de malicia.

La Hyuga entendió que a ese hombre era mejor llegarle directo y sin rodeos, él sabía quién era y hasta ahora no había llamado a ninguno de los secuaces que esperaban fuera. Él iba a darle una oportunidad, la tenía que aprovechar.

— ¿Por qué la protegía? —Preguntó con determinación a obtener respuestas. Él solo atinó a sonreírle de medio lado, podía hacer mejores preguntas que esas. Con la ceja arqueada, la motivó a arriesgarse un poco más. — ¿Era Sakura amante de Madara Uchiha y por eso la protegía? —Se animó por fin a preguntar.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? No se es el jefe de una gran organización si ando ventilando la intimidad de mis socios con el primero que llegue indagando por su vida privada. —La retó con la mirada, Hinata retrocedió al sentirlo más próximo a ella. —Puedes mejorar pequeña.

Hinata tomó suficiente aire, no iba a ser fácil tratar con él, pero era bueno que aún no decidiera matarla por lo que le hizo a Madara.

—Sabes, fue un gran favor lo que hiciste a la mafia, si no le hubieses dado muerte a Uchiha, este tal vez solo hubiese traído la destrucción de nuestro imperio. —Una risa grave y malvada resonó por el lugar. Era cierto lo que decían, los que se viven en ese mundo no tienen sentimientos. —No me mires así pequeña. —Movió el cuello haciendo que crujieran sus huesos, ella nunca apartó su mirada de él. —Madara se obsesionó tanto contigo que estuvo a punto de lograrlo. ¿Sabes lo que gastó en ti? ¿Sabes la cantidad de investigadores tenía detrás de ti? Sabía cuándo comías, respirabas, cuántas veces parpadeabas en un día. Él mi pequeña Hyuga lo sabía todo, no dabas un paso sin que antes él supiera con cuál pie lo darías.

Realmente estaba impactada con esa información. Ese hombre realmente estaba enfermo para llegar hasta ese punto. Nadie en su sano juicio era capaz de tener una fijación tan fuerte como aquella. Nunca dio pie a ello, entonces ¿Por qué ella? Se preguntaba Hinata. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella y no otra?

—Te sorprendes. La verdad no eres la única que ha caído presa de la obsesión de Madara, pero sí la única que no pudo conseguir. —Volvió a reír con sorna, como si aquello fuera la cosa más graciosa que había dicho.

—Sakura también fue una de ella ¿Cierto? —El hombre negó.

—Ella es un caso aparte, al principio logró atraer a Uchiha. Detrás de aquel rostro angelical se esconde algo más que simple belleza. Sakura es maldad pura… el complemento perfecto de Madara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó algo confundida la rubia.

Él sonrió, pues era increíble para cualquiera imaginar lo mala que podía ser la mujer de cabello rosa.

—Quiero decir que a Madara terminó matándolo una psicópata que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. Sakura nunca fue de mi agrado, para mí ella siempre debió ser solo una más, pero en vez de ser él el obsesionado con ella, fue todo lo contrario.

—Sakura obsesionada con Madara, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ella ama a Itachi, no creo que fuera capaz de engañarlo de aquella forma.

La carcajada de Orochimaru no se hizo esperar, de verdad que Hinata podía ser valiente y tener un poco de maldad contra sus enemigos, pero continuaba siendo demasiado ingenua para ver cuán ruin podían ser las personas a su alrededor.

—Ella llevaba una doble vida, una maestra del disfraz. Ama al sobrino de mi ex socio, pero cómo te explico que hay veces que el amar a una persona no significa serle fiel. Madara le daba emociones que Itachi-kun no.

—Te refieres a que…

—Me refiero a que Sakura es una mujer que ama el peligro, lo ilícito, la estrecha línea que hay entre vivir o morir. —Observó con aquellos perturbadores ojos a los azules de Hinata. —Sakura es una sádica a la que le gusta el dolor, la sangre, la muerte y claro la pasión que le brindó el ingenuo de Madara.

—O sea que Sakura ha llegado a matar a alguien, ¿Tendrá eso que ver con lo que busco? —Orochimaru se alejó y fue hacia la ventana. Abrió un poco las cortinas y observó aquella parte de la ciudad que Hinata no conocía.

—Temo por mi vida… —Soltó como si nada. —Soy el único que tuvo contacto con ella durante casi quince años de relación con Uchiha. —Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Quince años era demasiado tiempo. —La única persona que podría ligarla a Madara. La única que conoce su verdadero papel dentro de la organización.

La Hyuga se sentó, era demasiado para ella, no podía creerlo. No solo engañaba a Itachi con su propio tío, sino también formaba parte de aquel mundo. ¿Quién era Sakura Haruno realmente? ¿Por qué Orochimaru temía morir? ¿Acaso ella? Fue demasiado para Hinata, se comenzó a sentir mal, su cabeza poco a poco comenzó a dar vueltas. La respiración se agitó de pronto, y la oscuridad, aquella a la que tanto temía, hizo acto de presencia. La inconsciencia se hizo presa de ella.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y ahora qué pasará? Voy saliendo de viaje, así que actualizaré dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente… los quiero. Bye.


	40. Dobles Intenciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

 **DOBLES INTENCIONES**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tsunade mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Sakura se acercó a ella, se sentó en la alfombra y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su ex mentora. La rubia comenzó una suave caricia a través de las hebras rosadas de su más querida estudiante, no necesitaba que le respondiera, sabía lo que significaba, nuevamente volvía a atormentarla su pasado, siempre fue igual.

—En este momento me alegro que no te hayas muerto. Solo tú sabes cómo calmar mis demonios. —Tsunade permaneció en silencio y continuó con la caricia. Para Sakura ella siempre fue como una madre, pero aquello no impidió que en algún determinado momento decidiera dañarla, todo porque se sintió acorralada.

—No debí presionarte, en parte también fue mi culpa de que actuaras de esa forma. —La rosada se abrazó con fuerza a ella y dejó escapar las lágrimas que aún no se había permitido soltar. — ¿Por qué el vestido está rasgado Sakura? —La Haruno se removió un tanto nerviosa, le avergonzaba decirle que nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus instintos. Levantó la vista y se miraron, la más joven la apartó al sentirse expuesta. —Comprendo. —Completó la Senju dejando de lado las preguntas y retomando la caricia que reconfortaba el alma de su pequeña.

Para Tsunade Sakura era como una hija, la que nunca tuvo, pero era la hija de su amado y la mujer que ocupó su lugar, Mebuki. Solo tuvo dos amores en su vida, Dan Katō, su amor de adolescencia y Kizashi Haruno. El primero murió joven y el segundo, por miedo a pasar por lo de Dan lo lanzó a los brazos de su prima, casi hermana, porque sí, era la madrina de Sakura pero también eran familia, parte de su sangre corría por las venas de la mujer de pelo rosa.

Siempre fueron muy unidas, se atrevía a decir que fue más la madre de su pequeña que la propia Mebuki. Su prima vivía viajando durante toda la infancia de Sakura. Incluso fue ella la que la acogió en sus brazos luego de aquel terrible acontecimiento que la distanció aún más de sus padres. Su niña era todo lo que tenía en la vida, y así fuera una asesina, ella la amaba, jamás podría entregarla a las autoridades, solo necesitaba amor, comprensión, todo lo que sus padres no le brindaron en la etapa más importante de su vida, su niñez.

No tenía la culpa de ser como era, se decía constantemente Tsunade. Cuando vivió como Harper siempre fue velando por el bienestar de la joven Haruno, incluso ahora siendo una mujer y la notaba perdida, necesitaba de ella, su tía Harper, para salir de ese estado depresivo. Madara ya no estaba, no sería más mala influencia para ella, porque sí, ella hacía todo para sentirse querida, mientras más personas le tuvieran afecto, mejor se sentiría, por ello no se conformaba con el amor de Itachi, necesitaba ser reconocida, admirada; de una forma extraña que nunca descifró ella había cautivado al Uchiha, eso la ató a él los últimos quince años de su vida.

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. No lo merezco, y aun así tú sigues aquí, ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —Preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz, cual niña pequeña.

—Porque te quiero Sakura, esa siempre será mi respuesta. Nunca te abandonaré, no mientras viva. —La Haruno asintió, reflexionando las palabras de su querida madrina, en ella siempre hallaría el apoyo y comprensión que nunca nadie le dio. Confiaba en ella, pudo haberla delatado y poner fin a todo, pero soportó pacientemente cada trago amargo.

—Sabes, me gusta Kakashi. —Soltó de golpe, haciendo que la rubia detuviera abruptamente la caricia en la corta melena de la de ojos verdes. — ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó encarando a la Senju. Ésta cubrió su rostro con las manos, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pensó la mayor para sus adentros, volvía a caer en eso… pero con Kakashi no sería igual, se exponía a ser descubierta de algún modo. Ella no quería que su niña —Como aún le decía— corriera peligro al estar al completo escrutinio del Hatake, ella lo conocía muy bien, cualquier cosa sacaría de esto.

—No puedes verlo más, es un hombre astuto Sakura, con él no puedes ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza. —La rosada mordió el labio inferior y quedó pensativa, en parte su shisou tenía razón, era peligroso pero a la vez excitante. Le gustaba jugar con fuego, aunque dudaba de querer quemarse, luego recordó el incidente que la llevó hasta el lugar donde había instalado a la rubia. Empezaban los episodios donde los remordimientos se apoderaban de su atormentada mente, tendría que hacer todo lo que ella le dijera, nunca eran buenas estas crisis.

Tenía un problema, lo sabía, pero no por ello se evitaba vivir una vida normal, desde niña cargó con su locura, porque sí, según su madre ella estaba loca. Ninguna niña en su sano juicio hubiese hecho lo que ella hizo, ninguna niña normal hubiera visto morir a su hermano y no hacer nada por pedir ayuda. Ella estaba dañada, tanto que lo único bueno que tenía era la vida junto a Itachi y Sarada. Era lo único que la hacía sentir normal, pero su otra cara, esa que nadie conocía excepto Tsunade y Madara, era imposible dejarla.

¿Por qué? Si Sakura era sincera consigo mismo se respondería que le gustaba ese lado oscuro y todo lo que significaba. Formar parte de algo que sobrepasaba los límites de lo socialmente correcto, incluso utilizar sus habilidades para eliminar a los estorbos que se cruzaban en el camino de Madara le parecía una buena causa. Al fin de cuentas eran maleantes igual que el Uchiha. Más bien la sociedad debería agradecerle por cegar la vida de criminales, limpiaba las calles de la escoria, aunque a veces también mató a inocentes. Pero todo siempre con un fin mayor.

El fin justificaba los medios, y en los momentos que se vio obligada a matar a algún conocido, era buscando el bienestar de su familia, de su vida, de su secreto. No podían culparla por disfrutar arrancar el último aliento de un simple mortal. Harper siempre se lo reprochó, pero ella no entendía esa sensación de sentirse Dios al ver cómo las personas se volvían una simple materia inerte.

—Lo vi. —Dijo encerrada en sus pensamientos. —Busca atormentarme, pero te juro que yo no lo maté. No fui yo.

—Lo sé… pero tú quisiste que así fuera, sino no hubieses llevado el mismo abrecartas con el que me atacaste. Pensabas hacerlo y eso te hace tan culpable como a mí, por no detenerte cuando pude. Es mi culpa que ahora te persiga en tus recuerdos.

—No eran recuerdos, era real. Él estaba en el asiento trasero de mi auto, me quiere volver loca, quiere hacerme caer, pero no lo va a lograr. —Tsunade vio sus ojos vidriosos, un brillo extraño se apoderó de ellos, no le gustó. Tampoco la sonrisa que de pronto dibujó en sus labios. —Tengo que hacerlo una última vez. Tienes que ayudarme, solo así podré estar bien, dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo con Itachi y Sarada.

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente, ahora qué se traía entre manos.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Sakura? ¿No ves que si vuelve a pasar puede significar tu fin? No quiero verte sufrir, o tras las rejas.

—Te prometo que será solo una vez más, me tienes que ayudar, ya nada te ata a Hinata Hyuga, ella y Sasuke recuperaron a su hija, no puedes sentir más pena por ella, es a mí a quien debes lealtad. —Lo último lo dijo con algo de ira impregnada en su voz, La rubia con eso supo que la nueva víctima de su ahijada no era otra más que Hinata. —Si la desaparezco Itachi ya no pensará en ella, cometí un error al dejar que se acercara a él, ahora debo solucionarlo, y si ella muere. —Buscó las palabras correctas para que su shisou entendiera y la apoyara en esto último. —Yo podré ser feliz de nuevo, siempre has querido mi felicidad, por favor. —Estaba de rodillas ante Tsunade, suplicando.

Ésta debía estar tan loca como Sakura, porque al verla así, sintió su corazón desfallecer, por ella haría cualquier cosa. Asintió dando a entender que accedía a ayudarla en lo que fuera que planeaba, que Dios se apiadara se su alma, porque estaba segura que la ley de los hombres la repudiaría y con razón, porque estaba segura que lo que fuera que le harían a la Hyuga, tenía que ser algo más perverso de lo que alguna vez hubiese visto.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Itachi al ver llegar a Sakura de la mano de una rubia que conocía como Tsunade Senju, la misma que una vez visitó a Hinata. ¿Qué relación tenía Sakura con esa mujer?

—Lady Tsunade y yo estábamos tomando un café. —Dijo la rosada con un hilo de voz. —Fue mi profesora en la carrera de medicina, y mi tutora de tesis, ya sabes.

Itachi sonrió y se acercó a la mujer, era realmente un placer conocer a la sensei que ayudó a que Sakura fuera de las graduadas más brillante hasta ahora de su alma mater.

—Así que gracias a usted estoy junto a la mente más brillante de la década. —Tsunade negó con la cabeza, ella no era la razón del ingenio de Sakura, era algo innato en su mejor alumna.

—Para nada, Sakura es aún más brillante que yo. —Miró hacia la aludida que estaba parada en el inicio de las escaleras, apoyada del pasamano, pensando en lo que decía su futuro esposo y Harper.

—Voy a darme un baño, en seguida bajo para la cena, estás en tu casa tía Tsunade. —Dejando a Itachi perplejo ante aquella confesión del parentesco con la rubia, Sakura subió los peldaños poco a poco. Nunca pensó ver juntos a su Shisou con su marido. Uno conocía su lado bueno, la otra sus más oscuros demonios. Por primera vez sus dos vidas se ligaban en una cena improvisada.

Llevó a Harper hasta allí por una razón. Sentía miedo le levantarse en la noche y que volviera a aparecer él. Sintió mucho miedo cuando lo vio en el rostro del Hatake, más aún cuando lo divisó en el espejo retrovisor, necesitaba de su familiar más cercana, la única con la que llevaba una relación cercana, más allá del mero espejismo que Itachi conocía de sus padres.

Ellos vivían de las apariencias, y si eso les servía para deshacerse de ella, pues bienvenidas sean las falsedades de una familia perfecta. Mientras se duchaba pensaba en cómo sus padres hicieron todo lo posible porque lo suyo con Itachi funcionara. Tenía miedo a la soledad y era eso lo que buscaba evitar si mataba a Hinata, Itachi no tendría ninguna excusa si alguna vez pensaba en dejarla, no tendría a quién recurrir, solo estarían ella y Sarada. Las únicas personas que tendría en el mundo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, conversaron, bromearon, rieron, fue un momento agradable, Tsunade siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, nada que ver con Mebuki en aquel tipo de reuniones, Sakura se sintió en familia con su verdadera madre, porque eso era la rubia de ojos miel, aunque no compartieran ningún vínculo sanguíneo directo, Tsunade Senju/Harper Smith, era su madre.

—Ustedes llevan una relación muy unida. —Dijo Itachi al ver a las dos mujeres tan compenetradas. —Es increíble que no supiera de ella todos estos años.

—Lo que pasa es que ella jamás quiso salir de Londres. Solo viajaba a América por mí, y nunca se le ocurrió visitar un país como Japón por cosas del idioma. Pero es una alegría inmensa que este aquí, estoy segura que le costará dejarme luego de dejar a un lado esa soledad autoimpuesta desde la muerte de Dan. —Completó Sakura haciendo que Tsunade se sintiera un tanto mal. —Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente. —Rectificó enseguida al ver el semblante de la rubia. Por cierto Itachi, se quedará esta noche conmigo, espero no te moleste que me robe de tu lado, tenemos que ponernos al día. —Sonrió hacia el Uchiha con una gran calidez que sería capaz de derretir un glaciar. Éste solo asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse.

—Es tal como siempre lo describiste cariño, voy a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz. No tengo duda que él es lo mejor que te puede pasar. —Apretó con ternura su mano, Sarada las observó en silencio, algo no le gustaba en la cercanía de esa mujer y su madre, era como si algo malo estuviese a punto de suceder.

…

La noche no fue mejor de lo que esperaba, toda la pasó entre pesadillas y recuerdos de su pasado con Madara, Tsunade siempre estuvo a su lado, cuando era apenas una niña y sus crisis comenzaron por la muerte de la nana Chiyo y su hermano Nagato. Su pequeña se volvió solitaria, se enfrentaba por primera vez cara a cara con la muerte, y pensar que luego ella quien se volvería un verdugo.

Para la rubia, que siempre buscó una explicación a su modo de actuar solo le quedaba una respuesta, Sakura aún no superaba la pérdida de esas dos personas importantes en su vida y la forma de apaciguar su dolor era verse con su enemiga cada vez que cometía un crimen. Tsunade se engañaba a sí misma, porque aunque no se atreviera a admitir lo que pensaba, lo cierto era que la luz de sus ojos, no era más que una sádica que disfrutaba ver morir a los demás. Haruno realmente era una coleccionista de gustos peculiares… en especial aquel de llevarse el último aliento de sus víctimas.

Y así soñaba con llevarse el de tres personas que se convirtieron en estorbos en su camino. Ino Yamanaka se sumaba a la lista. En su mente su amiga era un peligro potencial, o eso era lo que decía su alucinación de Madara durante uno de sus sueños. Y despertó asustada, pero con aquella idea rondando su perturbada cabeza.

* * *

Cuando despertó una luz fuerte bloqueó su visión, obligándola a cubrir su rostro con el antebrazo. De a poco se fue acostumbrando a la claridad y pudo fijarse mejor del lugar que la rodeaba. El suave colchón la mantenía cómoda, hacía mucho no despertaba entre tanto lujo. Las luces se hallaban apagadas, pero la luz que la golpeó entraba por una ventana que permanecía abierta directamente hacia ella.

Aquella habitación no la conocía, estaba desorientada, sin fuerzas. Odiaba cuando ocurría aquello, fue la impresión. Tanteó la cómoda que estaba a su lado buscando su teléfono celular, al lograrlo se permitió detallar mejor la recámara. Se sentó y divisó una bandeja en una pequeña mesa. En ella había un desayuno completo con jugo de naranja y una rosa amarilla. Junto a esto un sobre reposaba en una esquina.

Fue hasta el lugar, tomó la carta y procedió a abrirla y descubrir su contenido. Era demasiado escueto para ser una carta.

 _"Mi estimada Hyuga, la instalé en una de mis habitaciones de huéspedes después de aquel pequeño percance, al parecer debido a su estado. Espero pronto vuelva a sentirse en condiciones para continuar con nuestra plática. También pedí a mi empleada de confianza que subiera un nutritivo desayuno para ayudarla a reponer vuestras fuerzas._

 _Anhelando que disfrute su estadía en mi humilde morada, su fiel anfitrión:_

 _Lord Orochimaru._

Una hermosa caligrafía, en especial viniendo de un hombre. Destapó la bandeja, y el delicioso aroma que desprendía se coló por sus fosas nasales. Era increíble lo bien que olía. Volvió a taparlo, fue hacia el baño y pudo detallar mejor su aspecto. Continuaba con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, su abrigo era lo único que no sabía dónde había ido a parar. No le dio importancia ya aparecería.

Se deshizo de su ropa, y se dispuso a tomar un baño, lo necesitaba. Bajo la regadera pudo ordenar mejor todo lo ocurrido con Orochimaru. Sakura formaba parte de la organización delictiva que encabezaba Madara, a su vez fue amante de éste por quince años. Era demasiado tiempo a decir verdad. Lo más increíble sin duda fue el hecho de nunca levantar sospecha alguna, y la forma como Itachi, con lo astuto que era, nunca lo notó.

Lavó su larga y rubia cabellera despejando un poco el barullo que ocupaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos.

—Te prometo que saldremos de ésta mi tesoro. —Dijo acariciando su abultado vientre con amor.

Salió de la ducha y cubrió su cuerpo con un albornoz blanco que encontró en los cajones. Limpió el espejo empañado por el vaho de la ducha y se observó por un instante que pareció eterno. Quitó las lentillas azules que cubrían el extraordinario color de su familia paterna. Tomó uno de los cepillos de dientes sin destapar en la repisa y lavó sus dientes con sumo cuidado, sin apartar la vista de aquel par de esferas perladas que le devolvía su reflejo.

Antes de salir a la habitación secó su pelo con una toalla y luego lo envolvió, dejando fácilmente su rostro al descubierto, era irónico, cualquiera que la viera así podía reconocerla y entregarla.

Tomó asiento en la mesa donde estaba su desayuno y se dispuso a comer con suma tranquilidad.

Sintió como alguien abría la puerta. La tensión se hizo parte de ella. Una mujer de cabello negro entró en el lugar, su rostro le parecía conocido de algún lado, pero de dónde, se preguntaba la Hyuga.

—Orochimaru-Sama espera por vuestra presencia en el salón principal. Disfrute la comida, yo misma la he preparado para usted. —Sin más salió del lugar sin esperar respuesta de Hinata. Claro, no sin antes dejar una bolsa junto al tocador. Vaya que era muy extraño todo.

...

Revisó lo que había dentro de aquella bolsa y descubrió un bello vestido para embarazada junto con una bufanda, ropa interior y unos _leggins_ a juego, perfecta para el frío que aún azotaba a Europa en aquella época del año. Se subió en sus cómodos zapatos de tacón corrido, peinó su ya seco cabello y se dispuso a acatar la orden dada por ese tal Orochimaru, por lo menos aún no estaba corriendo peligro, aún.

Salió por el largo pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar del espacioso apartamento, parecía como si ocupaba todo un piso en su totalidad por el gran tamaño del lugar. Tal como la empleada le dijo, ese hombre la esperaba sentado cómodamente en un gran sofá.

—Mi invitada ya ha despertado, Kim, podrías traernos un poco de té y algunas galletas de esas que prepara tu madre. —La mujer a su espalda asintió con elegancia, luego de una reverencia se retiró a cumplir con lo encomendado por su jefe. Hinata por su parte continuaba martilleando su cabeza, conocía a la mujer de algo, pero no recordaba de qué. —Toma asiento por favor, sugirió el hombre al verla parada perdida en sus memorias.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, no lo esperaba de usted. —Orochimaru rio de medio lado.

—No lo hago por mera cortesía, quiero algo a cambio. —Hinata Frunció el ceño confundida.

— ¿Qué podría ofrecerle una fugitiva como yo? —El hombre acarició un bastón que llevaba consigo, y la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—No traes tus lentillas, te ves más hermosa así sin duda. Aunque debo admitir que te prefería de morena, pero dada tu situación, nos conformaremos con lo que hay a la mano. —La Hyuga comenzaba a exasperarse, odiaba que se anduvieran con rodeos, y en ese momento era muy difícil exigir algo, pues no era quien controlaba la situación.

—Podría dejar de lado la sutileza, no me molestaría que se sincerara conmigo, a fin de cuentas, por algo no me mató para cobrar la muerte de su ex socio. —Sabía cómo manejar estos asuntos, no por nada se había convertido en la sagaz Hyuga.

—Me gusta tu estilo, lo vas a necesitar cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte con la justicia. Y para ese momento tendrás todas las armas para que quites a alguien de mi camino. —Se volvió hacia ella, diciéndole de manera implícita quién era esa persona.

—Sakura… —Dijo más para sí misma que para su anfitrión. —Quieres que con las pruebas que me darás ella sea juzgada y vaya a la cárcel, así te librarías un buen tiempo de ella. —Orochimaru rio de forma sonora, él no quería simplemente verla en la cárcel, la quería ver morir en la horca y asegurarse que esa lunática no era un peligro para su organización.

—No, no quiero la cárcel para ella. Con lo que te daré la pena de muerte será la única sentencia válida para hacerla pagar por sus crímenes. Videos, grabaciones, fotos… —Se sentó a su lado y se acercó a su oído. — ¿Te he dicho que soy un fetichista al que le gusta observar la vida de los demás? —Se alejó de su lugar y retomó su marcha por el lugar apoyado en su bastón. —Y la de Sakura me causaba cierta intriga. Sabía que en algún momento la utilizaría para algo en mi beneficio.

—Esto va más allá que deshacerte de tu potencial asesina. ¿Qué quieres realmente Orochimaru? ¿Por qué ya sabías mis pasos antes de siquiera pensar en tener algún contacto contigo? —Volvió a verla con malicia, lo había descubierto. Sabía que no se equivocó al escogerla.

—Quiero que logres convencer a Sasuke-kun de volver a la organización. —Hinata quedó estupefacta, Sasuke durante los días que compartieron llegó a mencionarle aquello. Pero jamás esperó que la llave de su libertad estuviera en orillar al hombre que la ayudó, nuevamente a las sendas del crimen. —Cualquier prueba que incrimine a Sakura, incluso el asesinato de Harper… todo… y lo único que te pido es que me devuelvas a mi discípulo. Todos resultamos ganando.

Hinata tragó grueso, era difícil lo que le pedía porque iba en contra de todo lo que imaginó. No podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, simplemente no podía.

Antes de siquiera decir algo el hombre la detuvo acercando la empuñadura del bastó hacia su rostro. Por fin pudo ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos, era una serpiente tallada en oro que se envolvía alrededor de la madera del mango. Los ojos eran dos rubíes que brillaban dependiendo cómo le daba la iluminación que se colaba por las cortinas. Era aterradora.

—No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir… piénsalo con calma, cuando tengas una respuesta, te estaré esperando con la información. Sé que harás la mejor elección. Tú eliges, tu libertad y limpiar tu nombre… o desperdiciar esta oportunidad que al fin y al cabo sería en vano hacerlo porque de un modo u otro lograré traer a Sasuke de vuelta. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida con paso lento. —No te equivoques pequeña Hyuga, en ti está que ese bebé tenga una madre que lo vea crecer.

Salió del lugar dejando a una Hinata conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. Esas últimas palabras calaron hondo en ella. Tenía que elegir.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! Estoy de vuelta… corto pero creo que interesante. Saben últimamente la historia tiene telarañas, ni ustedes ni yo le dimos su respectiva vuelta, bueno, creo que ustedes sí pero a falta de reviews, pues ni noto su presencia desde mi teléfono.

Aquí un nuevo capítulo en el que Hinata debe tomar una decisión, entregarle a Sasuke en bandeja a Orochimaru o de plano olvidarse de desenmascarar a Sakura. Esta decisión es crucial para el desenlace de la historia. Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Qué decidirá Hinata? Espero sus opiniones.

Nos leemos pronto, _¡Sayonara!_

 _LIS_


	41. Retazos de recuerdos y reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaa meus amores, ¿Cómo están? ¿Me han extrañado? Siento mucho no haberme pasado por aquí luego de un capítulo tan corto, lo sé merezco sus abucheos por ser tan irresponsable. Qué les digo, mi mamá fue operada el día miércoles y pues no me he pasado mucho por la historia. No es excusa, pero por esa razón la casa se ha vuelto un caos de visitas a diestra y siniestra; tanto que no queda un _tiempecito_ para estar sola e inspirarme a escribir.

Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, hoy por fin voy a responderles de un modo diferente, pero más funcional para mí _«no seas mentirosa Lis, lo haces por vaga»,_ espero que les guste este mega capítulo, quise cortarlo, pero luego decidí que no… tendrán una interesante sorpresa amores.

Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **RETAZOS DE RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS**

Había transcurrido casi dos meses desde que ese hombre le propuso el trato donde debía entregarle a Sasuke a cambio de las pruebas. Continuaba en el dilema, le era tan difícil pensar en traicionarlo de esa forma. Si Orochimaru hubiese pedido aquello unos meses atrás, sin duda lo habría hecho sin pensar.

Pero hacía mucho que nada era igual entre el Uchiha y ella, llovió un largo trecho desde el día que Itachi la despreció. Sasuke fue el salvavidas que encontró en medio del mar de desesperación que la rodeaba.

—Sigues dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Ya tomaste una decisión. Te apoyaré en lo que venga. —Dijo el rubio que en ese momento se sentaba frente a ella.

—Es difícil asimilarlo. Sigo haciendo las cosas mal, no puedo creer que terminaré haciendo esto. Soy una cobarde. —Él tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón para reconfortarla, le dolía verla así, se había convertido en alguien especial en un corto período de tiempo.

—Lo harás por el bienestar de este pequeño. Lo que has decidido no te convierte en cobarde, al contrario, hay que tener mucho valor. —Tocó su vientre con gesto fraternal—. Tu bebé te necesitará, no puedes repetir la historia de Keiko, nada de lo que hagas estará mal, porque no lo harás por egoísmo, sino por un amor mayor, el de madre.

Las palabras de Yashamaru calaron hondo en Hinata, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Sin duda la vida no era del todo mala si te topabas con personas buenas como él.

Su existencia siempre fue marcada por sentimientos ajenos al amor. Vivía rodeada de envidia, intereses y traiciones, pero nunca por algo tan genuino como esa fuerza tan extraordinaria que movía al mundo. Existía la maldad, la conoció de primera mano y lo seguía haciendo, pero los últimos meses pudo encontrar refugio en personas que más allá de pensar en sí mismos velaban por brindar una mano al prójimo.

Yashamaru era un alma libre, que según él, estaba en todas partes y a la vez en ningún lado. Una especie de luz iluminaba su despreocupado andar por la calle de la vida. En ese par de meses llegó a conocerla incluso más que a muchos de los que se consideraban sus amigos.

Aprendió que todo tenía una razón de ser, el dolor, el desamor, y cada obstáculo que se presentara en la vida, según el rubio, eran las duras pruebas las que guiaban a cada persona a cumplir su destino. No significaba que ya estaba escrito, sino que de una forma las decisiones del pasado y presente eran las que terminaban marcándolo y era responsabilidad de cada uno elegir el camino correcto. Junto a él pudo encontrar algo de esa paz que emanaba. Cariñosamente le decía que tenía un don para ayudar a las almas en desgracia como ella.

Él simplemente sonrió aquella vez que hizo el comentario y no le dio importancia, pues según Yashamaru, si la vida lo puso en el camino de la joven Hyuga era para guiarla, pero cuando cumpliera su misión y llegara el momento de irse, lo tendría que hacer y solo los uniría el recuerdo de esa efímera pero fructífera 'extraña amistad'.

Hinata realmente no quería que llegara ese momento, pues pensaba que no podría continuar sola, además realmente quería que estuviese presente en el acontecimiento más esperado por ella, el alumbramiento de su pequeño milagro. Porque a pesar de todo lo malo que atravesaba su vida, ahora podía sentir una madurez que iba más allá de los rencores y venganzas que la llevaron hasta ese punto.

Si veía en retrospectiva, su vida había sido vacía, bueno, aún lo era, pero conllevaba un nuevo significado. El espacio que llenaba de dicha la pronta llegada de su bebé no aliviaba el hueco que le dejó perder a su gran amor. Eso, tristemente también lo comprendió muy tarde. Pero su amigo como siempre, dándole —quizás falsas esperanzas—, le habló sobre las almas gemelas y el momento del encuentro, fue exactamente lo que sintió con Itachi al verlo por primera vez, era como si se conocían de otra vida, el brillo en su mirada y aquel delicioso corrientazo que la estremeció por completo al sentir su piel entrando en contacto con la suya. Fue surrealista.

Con nadie sintió algo así como con Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que le dio un nuevo significado a la palabra amor. Y ella lo estropeó todo.

—Tierra llamando a Hinata. —Comentó divertido el rubio que pasaba la mano delante de los ojos de Hinata. —Deja de martirizarte. Lo hecho, hecho está, ahora queda hacer bien las cosas para no volverte a equivocar.

—Yashamaru, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó aún con los ojos llorosos y perdidos en sus reflexiones. Él sonrió con la pregunta.

—No tengo nada nuevo que decir, solo lo de siempre. —Hinata sonrió nuevamente con su respuesta, siempre tan vaga.

—No conocerás a Karin Uzumaki ¿Cierto? —El joven puso una pose pensativa, luego hizo una expresión de haber recordado algo importante, pero luego solo se encogió de hombros, sin dar ninguna respuesta concreta.

—Lo importante es que te ayudo por una buena causa, tu felicidad. Puede parecer extraño, pero creo que haciendo esto, aporto mi grano de arena para vivir en un mundo mejor. —Un inaudible 'Gracias' se dibujó en labios de Hinata. A él le bastó una simple reverencia para responderle.

* * *

—Sakura Haruno… ¿Qué quieres saber de ella? —Preguntó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos extrañamente rojos. — ¿Alguna investigación especial?

—Llevo varios meses queriendo saber de ella, pero extrañamente siempre me encuentro con un muro de contención, en especial aquí en Japón ¿Algo en lo que me puedas ayudar? ¿Kurenai? —Inquirió el hombre de gris cabellera, quien jugaba enrollando el cable del teléfono en uno de sus dedos.

—Dame unos cuantos días y te tengo todo lo que me pidas, pero ya sabes Hatake, no te librarás de mí en cuanto regreses, me deberás una muy grande. —Respondió divertida la jefa del departamento informático de la jurisdicción Londinense a la que pertenecía Kakashi.

—Depende, si tu información me es de utilidad para la investigación, estoy dispuesto a pagarte con lo que me pidas, solo que no le digas a Asuma, ya sabes cómo es. No desaprovechará oportunidad de volverme alguna especie de sirviente por un mes. —La mujer rio ante la petición de su colega.

—Llevas mucho tiempo fuera, Mei está planteando reemplazarte por uno de sus hombres si no obtienes resultados pronto. Te llamaba por eso, Asuma me pidió que te informara a espaldas de Sarutobi, ya sabes, para evitar problemas dentro de la agencia por 'filtrar información'.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente, esa mujer estaba empeñada en quitarlo del caso desde hace tiempo y preveía que esto sucedería de un momento a otro.

—El nombre de la mujer que te di tenía un nexo con nuestra víctima, no puedo decirte nada, pero también está implicada en el caso de asesinato en el que colaboro con la policía japonesa. Es crucial para la investigación que esto que te estoy pidiendo quede en absoluta discreción. —Miró a los lados, viendo si llegaba a haber algún curioso, luego de cerciorarse que estaba solo continuó. —He seguido los pasos de la mujer y tengo una sospecha, llámalo intuición, sexto sentido, olfato de perro o qué se yo, lo que sí estoy seguro, es que esa mujer oculta muchas cosas detrás de su fachada de mujer dulce y servicial.

—Vaya, cuidado y termina siendo una psicópata que quiere acabar con el mundo. —La mujer soltó una carcajada que al Hatake no hizo nada de gracia, al contrario, lo de una psicópata fácilmente encajaba en el perfil psiquiátrico de Sakura. Si de algo se pudo dar cuenta, es que la mujer de cabello rosa tenía un serio problema de inestabilidad emocional, eso se prestaba para muchas cosas, incluso para convertirla en una potencial asesina.

¿Tenía bases para sustentarlo? No, pero ese día que fue a su apartamento no dudó en seguirla después del momento compartido que la rosada cortó abruptamente luego de verlo como si fuera un fantasma del que quería huir. Y cuál fue su sorpresa, visitaba nada más y nada menos que a la mujer que en más de una ocasión protegió a Hinata Hyuga, asegurando que ella no fue su atacante aquella fatídica noche de hace cinco años. Entonces enfocó su atención en Sakura y esa extraña relación que la unía a Tsunade Senju.

La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando él y la rubia llegaron a Japón, en el aeropuerto. Según la versión de Haruno, contada en la intimidad que llegaron a compartir, ese día viajó a Roma, y al llegar a su destino abordó un avión con destino a Dubái para despistar a Itachi sobre su paradero. En aquel lugar llegó a instalar a Sarada en el internado donde la pequeña conoció a su prima, Keiko Uchiha.

Si sacaba cuentas, ella había regresado un día después de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, o sea en un lapso de cuatro-cinco días después de su primer encuentro. Para él resultaba imposible concebir que ella durara un día y fracción volando de Asia a Europa y viceversa, teniendo en este último dos destinos distintos con vuelos entre diez y ocho horas. Sin contar el tiempo de desembarque, diligencias y los itinerarios de vuelo de acuerdo a cada país.

Esa cantidad de días y el número de horas que supuestamente la rosada pasó en aviones solo le arrojaba una conclusión que buscaba fuera real. Sakura nunca tomó el vuelo a Roma, por ende, jamás salió de Japón. Pero corroborar esa información siendo un extranjero dentro de ese país le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó, aunque su investigada fuese americana, era residente y recibía la protección que el imperio japonés brindaba a sus habitantes.

Por esa razón Kurenai era importante para él, en especial su proceder en el caso, una persona de su entera confianza a la que le encomendaba la ardua tarea de recaudar información vital para sustentar sus nuevas hipótesis. No era una tarea sencilla, pero una experta como ella encararía el reto con tenacidad, y si de alguien estaba seguro que lograría hacer algo, sin duda era ella.

—Yūhi, quiero que te centres en una cosa importante, las últimas visitas a países europeos en un rango de siete u ocho meses. Más de nueve no me sirven, deben comprender el rango desde mí llegada a este país. Cuando tengas todo, no tardes en comunicarte como siempre. —La mujer tomó nota detrás del auricular, afirmó y pronto se despidieron, según el Hatake, no era conveniente de ahora en adelante extender las llamadas más de dos minutos para evitar cualquier tipo de rastreo.

Kakashi estiró su cuello, este maldito caso poco a poco comenzaba a acabar con su paciencia. Llevaba más de media década metido de lleno en el asunto y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro iba a explotar, en un principio integrarse al equipo de trabajo fue una vía de escape para olvidar el infierno que era su vida después de la pérdida de su esposa. Ahora atrapar a la asesina de Harper Smith se había vuelto algo personal. Sabía que jugaba con él, por eso se había jurado ponerla tras las rejas en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

Estaba seguro que a quien buscaba era Hinata Hyuga, hasta que vio a Sakura ir con Tsunade, ese detalle en particular activó cada una de sus alarmas, y fue cuando volvió al día del aeropuerto y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por horas. Al principio ella se mostró como una simple conocida de Harper Smith, pues había sido su doctora después de todo, según la vaga conversación. Pero ella estaba nerviosa aquella vez y trató de huir lo más rápido que pudo.

Al principio le restó importancia, lo adjudicaba al hecho que pensara que Harper había muerto y simplemente estaba impresionada. Lanzó el informe que sostenía con el extraordinario perfil de Sakura, donde había detalles que lo hicieron caer en cuenta que podía estar obviando en todo este enredo. No tuvo más que ir al árbol genealógico del lado materno, para toparse con la increíble relación filial de Sakura Haruno _Fitzpatrick_ y Harper Smith. Mebuki Haruno, nombre de soltera Mebuki Fitzpatrick _Smith,_ Era la conexión entre la rubia y la rosada. La madre de la de ojos verdes y su víctima eran primas hermanas.

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada. Nadie que viera vivo a un familiar que supuestamente falleció trágicamente a manos de un desalmado, huiría nada más verlo y tratara de evitarlo con el más ferviente pánico que él logró divisar aquel día. Más aun siendo la persona que trajo al mundo a Sarada Uchiha y su ex mentora en la universidad. Eran esas incongruencias las que hacían de Sakura su nuevo objetivo en el caso. No tenía pruebas, aparentemente todo seguía en contra de la Hyuga, aunque ahora no la creía tan culpable como antes.

Ahora solo le faltaba un móvil, un jodido motivo para que la Haruno fuera su sospechosa. Lamentablemente no pasaba de una mera hipótesis, aunque Sakura siempre le resultó un enigma, el poco tiempo que compartieron le confirmó una cosa, ella era todo menos predecible. Una idea rondaba su cabeza, quizás funcionara, o tal vez solo sirviera para tantear el terreno, pero algo le decía que no iba por el camino equivocado. Oh no, claro que no. Porque en su vida como detective no dejó un solo caso sin resolver, y este, queridos amigos, para Kakashi Hatake no sería la excepción.

* * *

Itachi estaba en su oficina mirando con incredulidad los documentos que Shisui le tendía en aquel momento, los mismos entregados por Neji Hyuga en la corte donde se celebraba la demanda de su empresa contra el grupo Hyuga.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿Verdad? —Su interlocutor cerró los ojos con pesadez, reflejando la decepción de la derrota en su rostro.

—Lo siento Itachi, ahora pienso que esto es mi culpa, no sé cómo, pero siento que hemos fallado en nuestro objetivo. Todo es claro, pero la cuestión está en saber qué sucedió con lo estipulado en ese papel. —Itachi hizo un ademán con la mano, no era el momento de lamentaciones.

Sí estaban logrando levantar la empresa durante los últimos meses luego del quiebre que sufrió su economía, pero no estaba resultando ser suficiente para cubrir el daño ocasionado por el desfalco. Odiaba sentirse derrotado, y era exactamente cono se sentía. Había alargado el plazo para tomar una decisión sobre el futuro de la empresa confiado en que ganarían la pelea en tribunales, pero esos malditos Hyuga habían ganado. Se suponía que la demanda exigía la devolución de los fondos robados y una indemnización que cubriera la crisis que presentaba _Uchiha Real State, Inc._ , luego de las malas acciones de su socia corporativa —ex esposa, mentirosa, manipuladora y traicionera— Hinata Hyuga.

—Sabes lo que esto significa, Shisui. —El aludido asintió—. No podemos continuar cubriendo los salarios del centenar de trabajadores de la empresa, debemos hacer un recorte de personal, toda esa gente se quedará sin empleo y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Itachi apretó con fuerza los nudillos alrededor de una pelota que utilizaba cuando estaba estresado, hacer aquello lo hacía no cometer una estupidez. Debería hablar con Sakura —pensó— No era conveniente hacer el ostentoso gasto de la boda en esos momentos, no cuando el cincuenta por ciento de sus empleador irían a parar a la maldita calle.

Suspiró con pesadez, abandonando la pelota en su mano. Sabía que a ella la idea no le agradaría llevaba casi una vida esperando por el matrimonio que se empeñaba en alejarse de ellos cada vez más. Era un hijo de puta, porque se sentía aliviado con ello. Odiaba que a costa de su 'libertad' tantos empleados tuvieran que verse involucrados de una manera nada correcta.

—Imagino que estarás pensando en el recorte de gastos, entre ellos tu matrimonio con Sakura. Se va a poner como una fiera, pero debes persuadirla para que te deje trabajar en paz. Últimamente parece un chicle detrás de ti.

El Uchiha ni respondió, cada palabra de las que dijo eran ciertas.

…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Dijo una rosada histérica por la noticia que le comunicaba su futuro esposo—. Sabes cuánto he esperado para que la maldita empresa esté por delante de mí que soy tu mujer. —No midió lo que dijo y terminó despotricando contra algo que para Itachi era importante.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi trabajo? ¿Es solo una maldita intromisión en tu boda de ensueño? Pues qué crees Sakura, el mundo no gira en torno a ti y tus ridículos deseos frustrados. Hay miles de personas que quedarán en la calle, sin empleo, llenos de deudas, con familias que alimentar. Tú siempre viviste rodeada de lujos y comodidades, dudo que alguna vez hayas pasado carencias, entiende que nuestra boda en este momento es lo de menos, con más razón cuando todos ellos dependen de mí y mis decisiones para con la empresa.

Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos, él había descargado toda su ira en ella. ¡Oh maldición! Pensó para sí, ahora tenía que cargar en su conciencia el haberla insultado de esa manera tan cruda. Era lo que venía ocurriendo desde hace un mes. Ella se empeñaba en sacar toda la mierda que había en él y lo lograba porque la lastimaba y le hacía pagar por su miserable vida.

—No llores, ven, no quise decir eso. Pero es que… —Cubrió su cara con sus manos, era tan difícil retirar lo que había dicho—. Sakura me presionas demasiado, no puedo planear casarme y tener una empresa al borde del colapso, sabes cuán importante es el negocio de mi familia. No voy a permitir que se vaya a pique… no si todavía puedo hacer algo.

La Haruno asintió, pero no se acercó a él. Lo dejó con los brazos extendidos esperando que lo perdonara. Una oscuridad se cernió sobre la rosada, él iba a pagar cada una de las humillaciones que le hizo pasar, desde Hinata Hyuga a esta última. Juraba que el Uchiha se arrepentiría de preferir persiguiendo el recuerdo de esa maldita zorra que darle el lugar que esperó por años y él nunca le dio, pero a ella sí.

Salió del lugar y dio un portazo que le indicó a Itachi lo furiosa que estaba.

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil de llevar se decía el moreno.

En su cuarto una pequeña lloraba inconsolable luego de escuchar la discusión de sus padres, no era la primera, era la tercera en esa semana, la quinta en lo que iba de mes. ¿Qué había pasado con su familia? ¿Cuándo sus padres se convirtieron en el reflejo de los padres de Inojin? ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Y así miles de preguntas inundaban la mente de la joven de anteojos que con un sollozo se cubrió con sus mantas y abrazó a su almohada con la esperanza de buscar consuelo en ella.

…

Preparó su maleta, necesitaba un respiro del infierno que se estaba convirtiendo convivir bajo el mismo techo de Sakura. Últimamente sus ataques de histeria sobrepasaban los límites de lo normal. Y todos siempre arrojaban a una sola cosa, o mejor dicho a una sola persona, Hinata Hyuga.

Desde hace un tiempo para acá todo terminaba mencionando a la mujer que Itachi aún amaba.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de cerrar su equipaje. Se iría por unos días a Múnich a encontrarse con un posible salvador de su compañía para evitar los despidos masivos. Estaba en su deber velar por los derechos de sus trabajadores. Esta era su última oportunidad y debía aprovecharla al máximo. Saldría de eso, se repetía mentalmente como un mantra.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yashamaru? —Preguntó la Hyuga un tanto nerviosa por lo que haría.

—Los contactos que tengo se asegurarán que pases tranquila por los chequeos de rutina. Nadie se interpondrá en tu camino y vas a estar a salvo.

—Está bien, confío en ti. Haré todo acorde al plan. Me iré a Naha a cuidar de mí y mi bebé. No pude entregar a Sasuke, sabes que por un momento lo pensé, pero me fue imposible. —El rubio apretó sus manos para reconfortarla. Ella se sentía una cobarde por huir y ocultarse, pero lo hacía por su hijo. Él no se merecía vivir en toda la mierda que había entre sus dos familias.

—En cuanto llegues a Hamburgo me avisas. Te hospedas en donde te indiqué y esperas a que mi hermana te entregue el boleto y el pasaporte falso. Ahora serás Alemana, no es bueno permanecer con una misma identidad, ya podrían verificar si tu pasaporte ruso es verdadero o no. De allí viajarás con ella a otra ciudad, sabes lo que harás allí. Todo está perfectamente calculado y con ayuda de mi hermana debería ser la cosa más fácil del mundo salir de Alemania y entrar en Japón. De allí conoces la movida. Puedes irte a Naha sin tomar un vuelo, o si lo haces, sabrás con qué nombre hacerlo.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad gracias por todo. —Se abrazó al muchacho— No sabes cuán importante será que vayas a vernos para cuando nazca el bebé. Lo prometiste.

El joven asintió.

—No olvides llamar. —Hinata negó y se abrazó por última vez a su amigo.

—No lo haré. —Le dio un beso en la frente como muestra de agradecimiento y emprendió su marcha hasta la zona de pasajeros, claro, pasando primero por el detector de metales. Comenzaría la aventura de una nueva vida, sin buscar culpables, olvidando todo, construyendo una nueva historia para su bebé, para ella.

Eso era todo lo que Hinata anhelaba en ese momento.

…

Karura era una hermosa mujer, tan parecida a Yashamaru que de no ser por el hecho de su género fácilmente podrían confundirla con él. Hizo todo tal cuál como su amigo le sugirió. Luego de encontrarse no tardaron en volar a su nuevo destino en un vuelo privado. La rubia trabajaba para la embajada rusa, llevaba tiempo asentada en tierras germanas por motivos laborales y por lo que pudo vislumbrar, ocupaba un cargo importante, pues mantenía buenas conexiones con el gobierno alemán.

Hablaron largo rato, sobre su situación, la rubia le comentó que no sabía a ciencia cierta su historia, pero viniendo de parte de su hermano debía ser una buena causa, pues este nunca hacía nada que lo pudiera meter en problemas si no era algo en lo que él creía. Le prometió —Tal como lo hizo Yashamaru—, que no había motivos para preocuparse si estaba bajo su tutela.

Múnich era una urbe maravillosa, Hinata a pesar de haber viajado tanto nunca visitó la ciudad bávara. Había conocido Berlín, Hamburgo, incluso el pueblo de Nürburg. Era algo totalmente nuevo, podían decir que los alemanes eran fríos, pero los de esta región del país no tenían nada que ver con aquellos estigmas, pues realmente eran personas maravillosas las que sus ojos captaban.

El famoso _Frühlingsfest_ se hallaba en pleno apogeo, los oriundos daban la bienvenida a la primavera con fiestas llenas de color, sabor y sobre todo mucha cerveza. Era una suerte que su vuelo a Japón salía en una semana, tiempo suficiente para degustar y visitar la enorme feria.

Karura con gusto se ofreció a llevarla por las noches cuando saliera libre del trabajo, y cumplió con su promesa. Sin duda Hinata disfrutó cada segundo de su estadía, aún más sabiendo que cuando se internara en Naha, le iba a ser imposible salir de su aislamiento, quiso guardar recuerdos lindos para su bebé.

* * *

Llevaba una semana y la ciudad era una completa locura, por suerte sus días de visita terminarían ese mismo día. Todo comenzaba a salir bien, este acuerdo le haría impulsar la empresa nuevamente a la cima. Este socio, el mismo que una vez lo rechazó, no dudó en apostar por él gracias al historial de éxito que precedió al descalabro que Hinata causó en los últimos meses.

Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se sentó a leer un periódico local, todo, absolutamente todo tenía que ver con la celebración del festival. La verdad nada relevante, por los momentos, hasta que se topó con una imagen, la del cierre del trato entre sus futuros inversores. Ahora tendría que viajar con frecuencia a este continente, pues una de las condiciones era que él presidiera y supervisara el nuevo gran proyecto futurista para el mundo inmobiliario alemán.

Dejó de centrarse en el periódico, y decidió disfrutar de aquella humeante taza de café que esperaba por él. Comenzó a vagar su mirada a lo largo del lugar, tenía una vista privilegiada del entorno, más aún cuando una rubia cabellera pasó frente a sus ojos. La siguió con su mirada, su gracia al andar le sacó una sonrisa. Ella se acercó al chequeo de equipajes, se deshizo de la maleta y continuó su excursión por el lugar.

Lamentablemente nunca se giró hacia el lugar donde estaba, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo de espaldas a él. Sonrió luego de percatarse que actuaba como un maníaco por observar a una completa desconocida.

Eran increíble como esa mujer había captado su atención. Su manera de caminar, sus gestos, aquella manía de jugar con su pelo, el tic nervioso en su pierna. Todo en ella le parecía fascinante desde el primer momento que la vio.

Sintió que la conocía de antes, pues conocía con precisión cada expresión corporal.

Estaba nerviosa, su caminar de un lado a otro y luego detenerse de forma abrupta lo intrigó aún más, era como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos. Por más que quiso ver su rostro, le fue imposible. El subir y bajar de sus hombros le indicaron que hacía ejercicios de respiración, intentaba calmarse, pero a la vez buscaba algo o a alguien por la forma en que levantó la mirada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nunca pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, una fuerza invisible lo obligaba a seguir su andar. Por un instante salió de su letargo, vio que su nerviosismo aumentó en demasía, quiso acercarse, preguntarle si estaba bien, pero tuvo miedo, no sabía el por qué, solo temía asustarla más de lo que estaba.

Hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible y se acercó con parsimonia al lugar donde estaba de pie. A cada paso que daba se acrecentaba una opresión en el pecho que no pudo identificar. Llegó a estar a escasos metros de la rubia que lo intrigó desde un primer momento. Ella se detuvo en seco al sentir la presencia en su espalda, dudaba si voltear o no, lo pudo percibir nuevamente con sus gestos.

Luego de pensarlo, lentamente se dispuso a dar media vuelta sin terminarla. Quedó de tal forma que pudo vislumbrar la mitad de su rostro y delinear el hermoso perfil femenino de delicadas facciones. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Debía ser una maldita broma, o seguro estaba imaginándolo. Pero al terminar de girar y quedar completamente frente a él pudo darse cuenta que no, no estaba equivocado, era ella.

Diferente tal vez, por su cabello, las lentillas que cubrían sus ojos y... ¡Oh, oh! En su mente se encendieron todas las alarmas al ver hacia abajo y toparse con la sorpresa.

Embarazada.

Llevaba un bebé en su vientre. Se fijó en él, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, cuando volvió la vista a su rostro. Estaba pálida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Tocó instintivamente aquella zona abultada de su cuerpo, sendas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo, corrió, huía de él nuevamente.

No le importó el tamaño de la barriga que le impedía la movilidad plena, ella simplemente puso en marcha sus pies como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No tardó en emprender la carrera para alcanzarla; tenía que admitir que era rápida para su estado, pero por suerte él estaba en mejor forma y no tardó en tomar el pasillo por el que ella se dirigió. Era una suerte que estuviese relativamente vacío para no levantar la mirada de los curiosos.

Llegaron un lugar donde solo quedaban unas puertas que rezaban eran de acceso restringido, intentó abrirlas pero le fue en vano, estaban cerradas y él ya había llegado al lugar acorralándola. Quiso tener una última oportunidad de escapar encarándose directamente con el hombre, propinando un empujón que lo apartara de su camino, mas era como un muro de músculos, ni se movió con el golpe, solo le dio la oportunidad de tomarla en brazos y aprisionarla con su cuerpo.

Intentó forcejear, buscando manera de liberarse pero era en vano, suplicaba que la soltara, que la dejara ir, pero su visión se perdía, el esfuerzo físico la dejó tan agotada que la debilitó de tal manera que dejó de oponer resistencia. De un momento a otro quedó inconsciente en sus brazos. Desvanecida y perdida en la oscuridad.

 **...**

Sentía los párpados pesados, ¿Dónde estaba? Los abrió perezosamente y vagó la mirada por la habitación. La última vez que despertó en un cuarto extraño las cosas no le salieron exactamente bien que digamos. Llevó una mano a su frente recordando todo el drama del aeropuerto, sintiendo un temor que le helaba los huesos.

—Con que ya despertaste. —Esa voz la estremeció. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró junto a los latidos de su corazón. Solo había una persona con aquel profundo tono.

—Itachi... —Respondió en apenas un susurro.

Él por fin se acercó y se paró justo a un lado de la cama clavando su penetrante mirada en ella.

—Sí, Hinata... —Saboreó cada sílaba de su nombre con mordacidad. —Así que vas a tener un hijo, veo que no perdiste el tiempo. —Dijo con más ironía.

Le dolió. En lo más profundo de su pecho algo se quebró luego de escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—Estoy por entrar en los siete meses. —Itachi permaneció en silencio, meditando las palabras de Hinata, había una posibilidad que ese bebé fuera su hijo, pero también de... —Deja de pensarlo. No vale la pena. —Dijo al ver como él dudaba de su paternidad. Era de esperarse, no confiaba en ella ni en su amor.

Itachi se sentó a un lado y acercó su rostro al de ella. Demasiado, según Hinata. Era increíble como tenerlo a esa distancia descontrolaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Tengo razones para hacerlo. Existe la posibilidad de... —Ella cubrió sus labios antes de que lo dijera en voz alta, era suficientemente doloroso saber que él creía que lo engañó con Sasuke.

—No lo hagas por favor. —No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y reprimir un sollozo ahogado.

Itachi tragó grueso al sentir el roce de sus dedos, quemaban. Nunca anheló tanto las manos de alguien como lo hizo con Hinata. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma inmediata. Tenerla frente a él le hizo tener muchos sentimientos encontrados, rabia, dolor, amor, deseo...

Sí, la deseaba como a nada en el mundo. Quería tocar y besar cada centímetro de su piel, perderse en sus labios, que se hincharan y dolieran de tanto besarlos. Quería todo de ella.

La observó detenidamente, su respiración era pausada, ¿Expectante tal vez?

Tomó su cuello con fuerza y estampó un beso rudo en los labios femeninos, Hinata al principio quiso oponer resistencia, internamente estaba furiosa por sus duda, mas no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que creciera ese deseo primitivo en sus entrañas. Él tenía un poder sobre su cuerpo que ningún otro hombre tuvo nunca.

Exploraba su boca con la lengua de manera tan sensual que la hacía imaginarlo besando cada centímetro de su piel. Una mano se coló debajo de su blusa, subiendo hasta sus pechos tocándolos por encima de la tela de encaje que los cubría. Sus pezones eran muy sensibles por el embarazo y las sensaciones se multiplicaban por mil. Si continuaba así se correría solo con eso.

Levantó los brazos para ayudarlo a despojarla de su blusa. Admiró sus curvas con sus oscuros ojos, luego lo acompañaron sus manos. Un calor arrasador la recorría. Quería sentir sus manos sobre ella. Dejando de lado todo preliminar desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó a un lado, dejando que sus de por sí grandes pechos cayeran de forma natural de manera tan hermosa, que hacían parecer su figura esculpida por ángeles.

Era un espectáculo para Itachi verla desnuda de nuevo. La extrañaba tanto. Volvió a apoderarse de su boca, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Sus manos volvieron a la carga sobre los enhiestos pezones de la mujer, arrancando un gemido que el moreno atrapó en su boca. Sus besos bajaron por la fina mandíbula, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento, recorrió el cuello siguiendo aquella perfecta curva hasta el valle entre los pechos. Tomó un pezón entre sus labios y tiró de él con fuerza. Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa ante la brusquedad, pero le gustaba.

Succionó, lamió y mordió los sensibles montículos de tal forma que volvía loca a la Hyuga.

La recostó sobre las almohadas y descendió por su vientre, sintiendo la tensión de la piel por el abultamiento. No era tan grande, pero sí lo suficiente para cargar un bebé desarrollado. Dejó un reguero de besos por todo el lugar. Llegó hasta el borde de sus leggins y las bajó de un solo tirón junto con sus bragas.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto, la visión de Itachi fue la de una Hinata sonrojada, con los labios hinchados entreabiertos y la mirada cargada de deseo. Sus pechos también se enrojecieron en los lugares que más prestó atención. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que hacía que olvidara todo y solo tener en mente una cosa que nada tenía que ver con odio?

La amaba.

A pesar de haberlo engañado, la seguía amando con la misma intensidad, incluso más y al verla nuevamente pensó más en tenerla así junto a él que en cobrarle todo lo que le hizo.

Lentamente ella separó sus piernas para darle acceso a su intimidad. La misma que latía con fuerza esperando, anhelando perderse en el deseo que la consumía.

Los pantalones de Itachi comenzaban a apretar demasiado, Hinata era sin duda su peor adicción. En ese momento se sentía un drogadicto al que ponían en frente de la causante de su perdición, porque eso era ella, su ruina.

Tomó una de sus piernas, y la besó desde la pantorrilla hasta la unión de sus muslos, dejando una cadena de besos suaves y húmedos que arrancaban suspiros maravillados de los labios de su amada.

Besó su monte venus y descendió con parsimonia hasta los pliegues de su intimidad. Con su lengua rozó aquel botón rosa que ansiaba su atención. Lo tomó entre su boca y tal como hizo con sus pechos, lo devoró con frenesí, arrancando alaridos de placer de la Hyuga. Con sus dedos acompañó la caricia íntima que le regalaba a la mujer objeto de su deseo. Ella estaba tan húmeda que dolía.

El sonido de su lengua y sus dedos entrando y saliendo de los pliegues de Hinata eran lo más enloquecedor que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

Ella se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, sus senos subían y bajaban con la frenética respiración que sus atenciones le provocaban. Su espalda se arqueaba buscando más de su mano y su boca, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y se dejó ir en el torbellino de libídine que él le regalaba.

Itachi recibió con gusto todo lo que Hinata tenía para darle, mientras la devoraba las piernas le temblaban por los espasmos causados por su reciente liberación.

No podía resistir más, necesitaba sentirla rodeándolo con su cuerpo. Se desvistió de forma rápida y se acostó a su lado, poniéndola de espaldas a él, su cuerpo estaba laxo, así que pudo manejarla a su antojo.

Se abrazó a ella, besó su cuello y sus hombros, mientras con su brazo la atrajo hacia sí, acariciando en el acto el abultado vientre. Hinata giró su rostro hacia él con una seductora sonrisa que lo enloqueció. Ella flotaba en una nube de placer. Devoró sus labios y con su mano guió su palpitante miembro a la entrada de la mujer que lo esperaba ansiosa.

Separó los muslos para darle acceso a la inminente erección que se abría paso entre sus piernas. Un sonoro gemido le arrancó luego de introducirse en su interior, él extrañaba eso, que lo rodeara con su calidez y que gimiera tan alto solo por él. Era simplemente magnífico, surreal.

Separó sus labios y comenzó a bombear por la empapada cavidad de su mujer. Estaba tan mojada que su miembro resbalaba en su interior con suma facilidad, aumentando el placer de ambos.

Sus miradas nunca se apartaron, ella buscaba la manera de aferrarse a él, más por la posición casi se le hacía imposible. Había soñado tanto con volver a estar entre sus brazos, que la hiciera suya, que por un momento creyó que solo se trataba de eso, un sueño.

Itachi apretaba fuerte sus dientes, pues ella cerraba sus piernas con fuerza y lo atrapaba en su interior apretándose alrededor de su hombría. ¿Qué tenía ella? Se preguntaba nuevamente. ¿Por qué ninguna mujer nunca lo hizo perder el control de esa forma? Porque era eso, ella tenía el poder de manejar su voluntad y aniquilar su orgullo con su sola presencia.

Sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse en torno al enérgico miembro, anunciando la proximidad del orgasmo. El moreno no dudó en agarrarse fuerte de las pronunciadas caderas de su amante, la embistió un par de veces más, la sintió temblar bajo sus manos cuando alcanzó la cúspide de su placer. Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas con más ímpetu que antes buscando su propia liberación.

Le entregó todo y más... se derramó en su interior con tanta fuerza que se sintió desfallecer. La atrajo hacia sí y escondió su rostro en el cuello, inhalando su aroma, ese que tanto le encantaba, con su mano acariciaba la perfecta redondez de su vientre. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas por el esfuerzo físico, Hinata sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón se saldría del pecho. Con una de sus manos alcanzó el cabello de Itachi y lo acarició con ternura. Lo amaba tanto, que no creía que aquello fuera real. Volver a sentir sus manos en su piel, el sabor de sus labios... se sintió flotar en una nube.

…

Era una idiota, porque aun después de sentirse herida porque él dudaba de la paternidad de su hijo, sucumbió al sentirlo cerca de ella y eso era malo, porque si por él fuera haría todo lo que le pidiera, aun a costa de su libertad. Ahora temía, ¿Qué haría él? ¿La entregaría a las autoridades?, al pensar en eso se dijo solo una cosa, tenía que escapar, si sabía que era su hijo la mandaría a la cárcel y se lo arrebataría. Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo pensarlo, no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Se había quedado dormido, lo supo porque su respiración era pausada y no había vuelto a acariciarla. Con cuidado quitó el brazo que la tenía aprisionada contra él, evitando que despertara. Tomó sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió. Buscó por todos lados de la habitación sus cosas pero no vio nada. ¿Dónde estaba su bolsa? Oh no, él no había sido capaz de esconder su cartera con el pasaporte e identificación.

—Queriendo escapar otra vez. —Se detuvo en seco al oírlo reprocharle sus intenciones.

Se volteó hacia él y nuevamente se encontró con ese rostro serio que denotaba su enojo.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? —Preguntó con indignación. —Tengo que tomar un vuelo y no pienso perderlo.

—Pensabas regresar a Japón. ¿Por qué? —Ella se hizo un manojo de nervios ante la pregunta. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos cual niña pequeña.

Se sintió como la Hinata de hace trece años.

—Yo... iba a... —Suspiró pesadamente—. Iba a entregarme. —Mintió.

Itachi la observó con detenimiento, buscando de alguna manera u otra ver si mentía. Pero nada en su expresión de abatimiento le dijo nada. Si lo hacía, estaba actuando muy bien.

— ¿Y qué harás? Mataste a Madara Uchiha y todo apunta que también intentaste matar a la doctora Smith. Piensas confesar tus crímenes o mentir.

—Yo no soy una asesina, lo de Madara fue en defensa propia, o era él o la vida de Sakura. Nunca debí haber ido con ella en primer lugar. —Soltó con furia—. ¿Sabes por qué todo apunta hacia mí? Por la señorita perfecta no es más que una farsante que le mintió a todos.

No midió sus palabras y terminó hablando más de la cuenta.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso ahora quieres echarle la culpa a Sakura? Todo te incrimina, fuiste tú quien clavó el abrecartas en su espalda. Madara era un mal nacido, pero eso no te daba derecho a matarlo de la manera que lo hiciste.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, nunca antes había visto ese maldito objeto, solo lo tomé porque Sakura lo perdió en su pelea con él, no me importa si no me crees, pero ella fue la que me arrastró a su lado al decirme todo lo que sabía sobre Keiko. Si no lo sabes es la hija que he estado buscando por doce malditos años. —La furia en su voz era más que evidente. —Dime Itachi, ¿Qué harías si te dicen que la hija que buscaste hasta el cansancio está tan cerca y en manos del hombre más despreciable del mundo?

Trató de calmarse, pero tenía que descargarse, no podía continuar cargando con eso.

—Una semana antes había tenido amenaza de aborto, estaba aún débil, pero saqué fuerzas de donde pude para ir en busca de mi hija. Jamás entenderás nada porque siempre tuviste a la tuya. No te la arrancaron de las entrañas apenas nació. No tuve tiempo para planear un asesinato. Karin y Sasuke velaron por mi estado durante ese tiempo. —Caminó de un lado a otro sosteniendo su vientre—, ese día Sakura llegó justo cuando Sasuke salió del lugar por unas cosas, al confesarme aquella verdad no pude negarme a ir por Keiko. Así que cuando fui a cambiarme aproveché para llamar a Kakashi Hatake y le avisé el lugar al que Sakura dijo que iríamos, pues ella tenía las intenciones de enfrentarse a muerte con tu tío con tal de que revelara cuál era el paradero de Sarada. No sería tan estúpida de avisar a la policía si hubiese tenido intenciones de cometer un crimen.

—Ella en su declaración no dijo nada de eso. Solo que dijo lo que descubrió y tú decidiste ir con ella.

—Es obvio ¿No? ¿Quién en su sano juicio dice que llevaba intenciones de matar al captor de su hija? Aunque fuera un criminal conllevaría muchos años de cárcel. Y créeme Itachi, Sakura quiere todo, menos que alguien se inmiscuya en su pasado.

—Todos conocen su pasado, ella no tiene nada que ocultar como tú. Sakura ha sido una buena mujer, madre, amiga. —Hinata soltó una gran carcajada al escucharlo defender a esa farsante.

—No sabes nada Uchiha, no sabes absolutamente nada de la mujer que vivió engañándote toda una vida. Sakura no es quien todos creen, huí con la intensión de desenmascararla, ella planeó todo para culparme del doble homicidio con la misma arma con la que atacó a Harper Smith. Es una criminal y ya no tengo dudas de ello.

—Nada de lo que dices puede ser cierto, ¿Tienes pruebas? Si las tienes entonces muéstramelas.

—Lamentablemente no las tengo, las que podía conseguir de manos de un socio de su amante tenían un precio muy alto que no me atreví a pagar.

— ¿Amante? ¿De qué mierdas me estás hablando? —Hinata sonrió con malicia, ella tenía toda la mierda encima, pero cómo iba a disfrutar decirle que fue un imbécil al que le vieron la cara.

—Que tu santa Sakura no es más que una zorra sin escrúpulos que se atrevió a revolcarse con el asqueroso de Madara en tus narices. —Itachi quedó consternado ante la revelación, su reacción motivó a la Hyuga a seguir despotricando contra la Haruno—. Porque sí querido Itachi, fueron amantes durante más de quince años. Hay pruebas, no de que sea una asesina, pero sí de la doble vida que llevaba cuando estudiabas en Francia o cuando te fuiste a Japón. Yo que tú le haría una prueba de ADN a Sarada porque bien podría no ser tu hija sino tu prima. —No supo por qué dijo aquello con tanta burla, pero sentía unas ganas enormes de herirlo y sabía que Sarada era lo más importante en su vida. Veneno puro fue el que brotó de Hinata.

Itachi quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta de la Hyuga, cada palabra la dijo con maldad pura, le recordó a la Hinata del primer día. La mujer sin sentimientos que recurriría a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quería. La misma que lo engañó y terminó dejándolo al borde de la ruina.

Se puso de pie y la tomó con fuerza del brazo, nada de lo que decía de Sarada podía ser verdad, ella era suya, solo lo decía para lastimarlo. Ella forcejeó para zafarse del apretado agarre, una oscuridad cubrió la mirada del Uchiha. No le perdonaría meterse con lo más sagrado que tenía.

—Te duele ¿Verdad? —Sonrió con sorna, su mirada carecía de cualquier brillo—. No es bueno que se metan con lo que más quieres en la vida... —soltó una débil carcajada, retándolo a que comprobara lo que decía—, tú Itachi Uchiha, no sabes lo que es el dolor, lo que es estar rota. Yo, aquí donde me ves estoy muerta en vida por tu culpa y la de los tuyos. Te odio Itachi, te odio porque por más que quiera no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón. —Su voz se quebró, no podía soportarlo más—. Al final eres peor que Sasuke. Lamento tanto haberlo rechazado por amarte a ti. Por querer limpiar mi nombre y ganarme tu confianza de nuevo. Eres un pobre imbécil que no se da cuenta de lo que sucede en sus narices y juzga sin pensar. —Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, era demasiado para una sola persona—. Te creí más inteligente Uchiha, pero no eres más que el títere de una maldita asesina. Porque eso es lo que es Sakura Haruno. Una maldita asesina que mató a su ex mentora, su familia. Porque dime, Itachi, ¿Qué hacía Sakura con ese abrecartas de no haber sido ella quien lo usó en un principio?

No soportó más estar frente a él, se soltó de su agarre y se encerró en el baño a llorar. Fue cruel al decir aquellas palabras, tanto que hasta a ella le dolió, no supo de dónde sacó tanta fuerza para expresarlas en voz alta. Yashamaru le dijo que el destino se escribía de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones y ella en ese momento había elegido alejarlo. Entre Itachi y ella no existía nada más que los uniera, él jamás le creería y después de aquello seguramente la mandaría a la cárcel.

En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en cualquier lugar, incluso sonaba tentadora la oferta de pagar una condena con tal de no volver a verlo. Se odiaba por seguir siendo tan débil por él. Pero lo que más odiaba sin duda, era lo que había dicho. Odiaba amarlo con tal intensidad que dolía.

Poco a poco descendió hasta el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, y llorando desconsoladamente por su miserable destino. Ella lo había escrito, ahora debía afrontar sus consecuencias.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Amoreeeeees da minha vidaaaaaa!_ Los he extrañado tanto. Aquí un capítulo un tanto largo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Era tal las ganas que se tenían estos dos que primero se dieron amor y luego se enfrentaron. ¿Qué creen que hará Itachi ahora que Hinata sembró la semilla de la duda con respecto a Sakura?

Estamos cerca del final, Kakashi ya la tiene en la mira y cree que puede ser la persona que anda buscando. Nunca se ha dejado de llevar por obviedades y Sakura se empieza a hundir ella misma. ¿Cuál será su propio movimiento? ¿Qué descubrirá Kurenai? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

Bueno, no responderé un cada review sino que haré una respuesta general —valga la redundancia—. Llevo mucho tiempo sin sentarme a responderles mis queridos/as lectores/as.

No estén de muerte lenta por la continuación, sé que me he tardado en actualizar y los he tenido a pan y agua, no lo merecen, pero últimamente me ha pegado una flojera de abrir mis historias y empezar a escribir. Lo sé no tengo excusa. Pido disculpas si he jugado con sus corazones, jajaja prometo reportarme más rápido la próxima vez… o la próxima vez arriba… solo no me maten.

Con respecto a la historia, pues aquí vimos que boda no habrá por los momentos. Para Itachi es prioridad la empresa y sus empleados, a pesar de que últimamente se ha comportado como un completo idiota el pobre tiene un gran corazón. Por Orochimaru, bueno, todos sabíamos que algo debía querer para estar tan servicial, lo bueno es que Hinata no sucumbió a sus peticiones, aunque lamentablemente eligió refugiarse en un recóndito lugar para tener a su hijo y vivir una 'vida tranquila', cosa que quedó en eso luego de que la atrapara Itachi en su intento de desaparecer definitivamente.

Tsunade es otra que por el amor maternal que siente por Sakura no es capaz de ver lo que está bien o mal en ella, simplemente siempre intenta justificar sus acciones para de una forma u otra aliviar también sus propios demonios. Es una relación tóxica, la típica de una madre que alcahuetea todas las malas acciones de su hijo, esto al final sabemos a lo que conlleva. Sakura se aprovecha del cariño de la rubia para convertirla en su cómplice, haciéndole creer que es importante en su vida y que está en el deber de apoyarla en cualquier cosa que le pida.

Es cierto eso de cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos. Mira lo que terminó haciéndole años atrás y Tsunade continúa allí. Ya entienden la razón por la que siempre que tenía que hablar sobre su asesino, ella simplemente rehuía a esa pregunta, su instinto sobreprotector con Sakura le impedía traicionarla, porque es así como lo ve Tsunade, una traición que recaería en el rechazo de su hija, porque sí, es exactamente cómo se siente con respecto a la Haruno.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy, espero leer sus reviews, me motivan mucho. Los quiero mucho, besoooos.

 _Sayonara Baby's_

Lis


	42. Entendimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hello! He aquí el capítulo completo y corregido —creo que no le falta nada— disfrútelo. No lo actualicé cuando dije porque mi computadora fue invadida, ¿Recuerdan cuando les mencioné lo de las visitas? Bueno, exactamente eso, la casa es un caos total xD

Bueno, ya sin hacerles perder el tiempo, los dejo con el cap.

* * *

ENTENDIMIENTO

Llevaba horas encerrada en aquel baño, por los mil demonios oírla decir todo aquello le partió el alma, más por verla derrumbarse de esa forma. Su intención era herirlo, pero aun así pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. No todo podía ser fingido.

Con sus palabras le daba a entender una cosa, pretendía alejarlo para siempre de su vida. Y maldito fuera, luego de tantos meses sin ella lo que menos quería era tenerla lejos. Llámenlo masoquista, o lo que sea, pero esa mujer que aun lloraba, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Se sentía miserable, porque encontró sinceras cada una de sus palabras. Ella lo odiaba, pero no por su desprecio o por creer que lo traicionó, Hinata lo odiaba por amarlo. Era exactamente como él se sentía, pudo comprender a la perfección cada una de sus emociones, porque eran las mismas suyas.

—Hinata por favor, sal de allí. —Continuaba tocando la puerta con insistencia. Hinata estaba sentada sobre la tapa del lavabo con las manos entre su rostro cuando él entró empujando la puerta con fuerza.

—Habías tardado demasiado en tumbar la puerta. —Dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Quería darte un poco de tiempo. —Respondió también confundido.

—Necesito mis cosas, debo cambiar mi vuelo. No me retengas en este lugar.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Se agachó junto a ella y le obligó a que lo viera—. No huyas más de mí. Sé que merezco cada una de tus palabras, pero, ¿Quién me entiende a mí? Me mentiste, jugaste conmigo, dejaste mi empresa casi en la ruina, ¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando no fuiste capaz de confiar en mí cuando te lo pedí? Dime, Hinata. —Apartó la mirada, ella se equivocó mucho, tenía razón, él le dio la oportunidad de decirle todo y ella simplemente prefirió callar, resultando ser peor.

—Tenía miedo de tu rechazo. —Respondió en apenas un susurro—. Y no me equivoqué, me odias y me lo merezco. Pero devolví cada céntimo antes de casarnos, no puedes decir que no me arrepentí porque sí lo hice...

—Lo sé. —La interrumpió, por lo que Hinata se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró sorprendida.

—Entonces por qué dices que te dejé casi en la ruina cuando te devolví todo e incluso más antes de que la empresa pudiera entrar en crisis. —Itachi se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, ahora venía un hecho difícil de explicar.

—No sé a dónde fue a parar el dinero ni las acciones. Alguien las recibió por la empresa pero nunca refirió nada al respecto. Utilizó el poder que tenía en la compañía para recibirlo y luego desapareció todo, nadie ha hecho traspaso alguno, pero solo están ocultando el capital. Lo supe gracias a Neji apenas hace una semana, antes de venir aquí. —Hinata no salía de su asombro. Pero por una razón Madara Uchiha y Sakura Haruno llegaron directamente a su mente.

— ¿Sakura tiene acciones en la empresa? —El Uchiha la miró con escepticismo, ella continuaba con aquello.

—Es de las socias mayoritaria, bueno su padre, pero ella no sabe nada de negocios.

—Mentira, ella conoce cada movimiento de todo, debo reconocer que es brillante. —Se centró en sus suposiciones, se puso en pie y volvió a la habitación, Itachi la siguió. —Sakura no es quien dice ser. En mi cartera hay una memoria USB donde está toda la información sobre el tiempo que vivió en Londres y las veces que se instaló en el país para trabajar. —Hinata le sonrió con suficiencia—. Te voy a demostrar que es una vil farsante.

El moreno se puso tras ella y la rodeó con su cuerpo. La respiración de ella era agitada debido a la exaltación. Comenzó a masajear sus hombros y de vez en cuando descendía sus manos acariciando sus brazos para que se relajara, en su estado no era bueno que se estresara demasiado. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un dulce suspiro.

—Sakura últimamente está de un genio exasperante. Pero, ¿Eso la convierte en una maníaca? —Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola apoyada en el hombro masculino, pudo delinear las facciones del Uchiha mientras éste fruncía el ceño un tanto desconcertado.

—Quizás se sienta expuesta, Madara está muerto, ya no le garantiza protección. —Sintió cómo se tensaron los dedos del hombre al mencionar aquello—. Porque sí Itachi, ese hombre la protegía. ¿De qué? No lo sé, tal vez de ella misma. Saco conclusiones por lo que dijo Orochimaru y solo queda que él de alguna forma retorcida neutralizaba su locura.

— ¿Orochimaru dices? ¿El jefe de la mafia japonesa? —Se volvió hacia él y asintió. Pudo ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos—. Él era quien tenía bajo tutela a Sasuke cuando fue por mal camino. Es un hombre despreciable, te expusiste demasiado al verte con ese tipo.

—Pero él me ofreció las pruebas de Sakura, sabe absolutamente todo, pero el precio que me pidió fue demasiado. No pude hacerlo. —Itachi tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos.

—Sasuke... —Dijo él clavando su oscura y centelleante mirada en la cristalina de Hinata. Ella asintió sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Pero yo no pude entregárselo, él me ayudó tanto y vigila que Sakura no sepa nada sobre mi paradero. —Él la miró confundido.

—Realmente estás convencida que Sakura te persigue, puede terminar siendo paranoia.

—Por favor Itachi, ¿Paranoia? ¿Alguna vez viste actuar raro a Sakura con respecto a Madara? ¿A su trabajo? ¿Sus viajes? Quizás tú puedas tener una impresión de primera mano de la actitud de esa psicópata. —El Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó y fue hasta la cama para procesar las palabras de Hinata. No podía ser, no había manera porque… se detuvo en seco cuando unas imágenes difusas por los años, se presentaron ante él, recuerdos que creyó enterrados y dados por perdidos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, por más que dejó de dar importancia a detalles que en su momento creyó insignificantes, en ese instante podrían fácilmente reaparecer en su memoria de una forma tan nítida que asustaba. Esas memorias no eran más que piezas que encajaban en un rompecabezas que aún se negaba a reconocer.

* * *

 _Itachi llegó aquel día de sorpresa a casa, Sakura y Sarada habían llegado de viaje y por tener varias juntas programadas no pudo ir por ellas al aeropuerto. Aprovechó que uno de sus clientes a última hora canceló la reunión, lo que le dio tiempo de ir por flores para su mujer y algún objeto en miniatura para la colección de su adorada hija._

 _Eran regalos de bienvenida, las había extrañado tanto después de irse por todo ese mes a Europa por causa del trabajo de investigación que Sakura realizaba en colaboración de su alma máter. Era desesperante que se fueran por tanto tiempo, pero la amaba y no podía alejarla de algo tan importante para ella, no importaba que él se muriera por dentro cada vez que las veía marcharse, pero no era un egoísta y si aquello era parte de la felicidad de Sakura, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, el amor se trataba de aquello, velar por el bienestar del otro._

 _Escuchó como cortaba algunos vegetales en la tabla de picar, se asomó en la puerta de la cocina y observó lo que hacía de forma tan meticulosa con movimientos dignos de un cirujano, cortes perfectamente simétricos reposaban a un lado de los vegetales que caían a manos de la habilidosa mujer de ojos verdes._

 _Hubo un momento en el que se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la presencia de alguien, se suponía que solo deberían estar en casa ella y Sarada, así que asumió que era la pequeña de seis años quien merodeaba por la casa. Volvió a su labor con la misma precisión de antes, solo que permaneció inquieta por la presencia que aún sentía que la observaba._

 _—Sarada, te he dicho que no me gusta que espíes lo que hago cuando estás castigada. —Itachi no respondió, simplemente se escondió tras la puerta al escuchar el tono de enfado de la madre de su hija. ¿Qué habría hecho Sarada para molestarla de esa manera?_

 _Ella continuó con su tarea de cortar los alimentos, pero comenzaba a exasperarse porque según lo que pensaba, la niña se estaba burlando de sus órdenes._

 _—Sarada ve a tu habitación, ahora. —Dijo aún más fuerte. Todo permaneció en silencio, Itachi no quiso salir de su escondite, quería saber más sobre el enojo de Sakura, nunca la había visto de aquella manera._

 _—Sarada, es la última vez que lo digo, ¡Ve a tu habitación! —Como las veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta, terminó clavando el cuchillo con gran fuerza sobre la tabla de madera—. ¡Ahhhh! Ya basta señorita, no me tomarás como tu juguete. —Gritó con fuerza y se acercó violenta hacia la puerta, pero se frenó en seco al ver a Itachi con el ceño fruncido mirando en dirección al cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y alternándola con ella._

 _El chip en el cerebro de Sakura pareció cambiar nada más verlo, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y alejó todo rastro de disgusto._

 _—Oh querido, pensé que llegarías tarde hoy. —Colocó el cuchillo en el mesón y se acercó al Uchiha_ _—. Como no pudiste ir por nosotras. Te echamos mucho de menos. —Rodeó el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos y plantó un dulce beso en los labios de su marido._

 _Él un tanto conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar llegó a mencionar lo de minutos atrás, algo a lo que ella no le dio importancia y atribuyó al estrés del viaje. Esa vez Itachi lo dejó pasar, sin saber que tal vez fueran señales de la mente dañada de Sakura._

* * *

 _El moreno subía los peldaños de las escaleras agotado, luego de terminar de revisar el balance del cierre de mes en la compañía. Iba con rumbo a su cuarto a tomar un baño y a ver si Sakura le regalaba uno de sus masajes revitalizantes._

 _Al pasar frente a la habitación de Sarada pudo fijarse en que habían olvidado cerrar la puerta, dejando una pequeña abertura que le permitía la hermosa visión de su mujer peinando la oscura y larga cabellera de su hija. Él sonrió ante la estampa, nunca había pensado que esas dos mujeres fueran a convertirse en el motor de su vida, eran todo para Itachi._

 _La rosada se apoyó de los hombros de la niña que contaba con tan solo ocho años, pero que era extremadamente inteligente para su edad. Le sonrió con ternura y plantó un beso en cada mejilla de su hija._

 _—Entonces, ¿Le prometes a mamá que no dirás nada sobre el tío Madara? No queremos que papi se enoje ¿Cierto? —La niña asintió un tanto enredada, luego se viró hacia ella con el rostro confundido._

 _—Pero, ¿Por qué él te besó donde se supone que lo haga papi? —Sakura rio ante las palabras de la niña._

 _—Fue un accidente, nosotros nos íbamos a despedir con un beso amistoso y nos confundimos, así que terminamos rozando nuestros labios. Pero no quiero que le digas a papá porque se puede poner muy celoso, ya sabes cómo es. No queremos a papi celoso. —Abrazó a la niña y nuevamente la besó._

...

 _— ¿Por qué le pediste a Sarada que no dijera nada del beso de mi tío? —Sakura lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _— ¿Espías mis conversaciones con mi hija? —La de ojos verdes se levantó del tocador donde peinaba su cabello y se dirigió hacia la cama que compartía con Itachi. —No puedo creer que me espíes. —Soltó con indignación._

 _—No es para que te molestes, simplemente iba pasando, la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que iba a entrar, pero las escuché y me detuve. —Sakura suspiró pesadamente._

 _—Si escuchaste, entonces ya debes saber lo que pasó, fue un accidente. —Se sentó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho masculino._

 _—Sí, eso lo entendí, lo que aun no comprendo es el por qué le pediste que me lo ocultara. —Ella sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Itachi._

 _—Porque podrías ponerte celoso, además no quiero estropear las cosas entre tú y él por un malentendido, después de todo son familia. —Itachi asintió y besó los labios de Sakura con ternura._

 _Compartieron un momento entre juegos y caricias de parte de uno y el otro. Hasta que al moreno se le ocurrió volver de nuevo a la conversación de Madara._

 _—Sakura, ¿Dónde se encontraron mi tío y tú? —Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta y lanzó un bufido de exasperación._

 _—Ves, ahí está el macho alfa, por eso no quería decirte nada, vas a empezar con las dudas. —Le regaló la más tierna de las sonrisas y luego agregó—. Tonto, no existe nadie más para mí que tú. No hay razón para ponerte celoso por algo que ni siquiera fue consciente._

 _Él la abrazó hacia él, y besó la coronilla de su cabeza._

 _—No lo digo por eso, sino porque ya sabes cómo es Madara con respecto a ti y tu origen. Es un clasista y temo porque haya hecho algún comentario despectivo hacia ti o Sarada._

 _—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, él es así solo conmigo, te juro que a Sarada no le ha hecho ni dicho nada, al contrario, se portó muy respetuoso con ella y conmigo._

 _Itachi la miró a los ojos, en ellos veía sinceridad, no tenía de qué preocuparse, ella jamás le mentiría en algo tan delicado como su hija. Olvidó el asunto y solo la atrajo más hacia sí y la abrazó con tanto amor._

 _Ella era una mujer maravillosa, en parte sí sintió celos, pero luego se dijo que era absurdo, ella solo evitaba un malentendido o alguna ruptura en la familia, nunca dudaría de ella o su amor._

* * *

 _Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mikoto, todo el clan estaba reunido celebrando a la matriarca de la familia, los viejos, los jóvenes, todos. Ese día en especial Sakura se sentía algo cohibida, no estaba acostumbrada a una familia tan numerosa, tampoco al hecho de sentirse una intrusa por aún no ser legalmente miembro de la familia._

 _Ese día estuvo aislada de la multitud, encerrada en su pequeño mundo, ansiosa, pues sabía que no contaba con la aprobación de toda la familia para ser la mujer del próximo cabeza del clan._

 _Para Itachi era frustrante hacerle entender que al único al que debía importarle si era lo realmente buena para él, era a sí mismo. Y en ese entonces lo era, su fragilidad, su espontaneidad, su carisma, su alegría... él la amaba y era lo único que realmente importaba._

 _Se desapareció por un par de horas, no sabía dónde estaba metida. Sarada, que contaba con tan solo dos años, había despertado de su siesta llorando buscando a su mamá. Ni la niñera, ni él pudieron hacer algo para tranquilizarla. Nadie la había visto salir, así que debía estar en algún lugar de la casa o sus alrededores._

 _No quiso llamar a nadie de la familia para que buscara a su novia, en su lugar, envió a Hanare, la niñera mientras él calmaba a una lacrimosa Sarada. Ese día ella llegó un tanto extraña junto a Sakura, quien se excusó de estar paseando por los límites de la residencia, haciendo hincapié en un lugar que había visto perfecto para ambientarlo y celebrar el tercer aniversario de la pequeña Uchiha, un ambiente donde estuvieran en contacto con la naturaleza._

 _En efecto, era un lugar precioso, rodeado de vegetación y un hermoso y gran caudal de agua que pasaba cerca, era justo el lugar donde él y Sasuke iban a esconderse de Mikoto cuando aún eran unos niños._

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se paseó a las orillas de aquel río de aguas cristalinas. Era sin duda el lugar más hermoso e íntimo que alguna vez pudo encontrar en el mundo._

 _Cuando fueron al día siguiente a inspeccionar el terreno pudo contarle a Sakura la historia del lugar y todo lo que alguna vez hizo en sus alrededores. Ella rio a carcajadas ante las travesuras de un Itachi niño. A él le encantaba su risa, tenía un tono cínico que lo cautivaba y contrastaba con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de ternura._

 _Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, en ese momento tenía intenciones de hacer algo realmente memorable en aquel lugar. La besó con suma delicadeza, cual pieza de cristal que de un momento a otro se podía romper, porque así la veía, una mujer fuerte pero a la vez frágil. Aún más después de verse tan mal durante el parto, estuvo a punto de perderla, por lo tanto era su deber cuidarla y velar porque no le pasara nada._

 _Su beso se tornó un poco más demandante, acarició su espalda, y bajó hasta el inicio de sus glúteos, ella dio un respingo y se separó viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Itachi, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, pronto esa sonrisa se volvió una fina línea que en combinación con su ceño fruncido denotaba su confusión._

 _— ¿Qué sucede Saku? ¿Hice algo mal? —Ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a él._

 _—No, al contrario, eres simplemente maravilloso. —Su voz salió en apenas un susurro—. No creo merecer tu amor. No soy digna de ti._

 _El la apartó un poco y observó su rostro compungido por algo a lo que él era ajeno._

 _— ¿Dime que es eso que te tiene así? —Ella se secó las lágrimas y le dio un amago de sonrisa._

 _—Es que estoy sensible, estoy próxima a mis días, además no quiero dañar los recuerdos de tu niñez ensuciando este lugar con algo tan escandaloso como el sexo—. Él rio ante su comentario, aún se sentía cohibida en ese aspecto._

 _—Quería, bueno, quiero hacerte el amor aquí, eso no dañaría mis recuerdos, al contrario, los haría aún más especiales, el lugar dónde le hice el amor a la mujer de mi vida. —Ella sonrió ante su ocurrencia y plantó otro beso en sus labios, pero ni aun así pudo convencerla._

* * *

Sin duda esa última actitud de Sakura fue extraña, porque por más que le avergonzara todo lo que tuviera que ver con las relaciones carnales, ella accedía a experimentar cosas nuevas. Pero, ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, si él hubiese estado con ella allí jamás llevaría a Hinata a ese lugar que fue especial para él y la otra mujer de su pasado, ahí si sentiría que estaba profanando un lugar sagrado.

Si hacía más memoria de aquella vez, Madara era el único de los invitados que se había ido de la fiesta de su madre justo antes de que Sakura desapareciera misteriosamente por un par de horas, lo recordaba porque habían discutido aquel día por algo de la empresa y nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

 _—Ay mi querido sobrino... tan astuto para los negocios. —Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su tono condescendiente—. Ojalá tuvieras el mismo criterio para escoger a tu mujer. Para eso no has hecho muchas proezas que digamos._

 _Itachi furioso quiso arremeter contra él, pero su madre entró al despacho en ese preciso momento y lo detuvo._

 _—Itachi, no vale la pena que hagas caso a Madara, sabes cómo es con respecto a Sakura. Nada lo hará cambiar de opinión. —Escuchó a Mikoto y dejó el pleito por la paz, además no quería hacer una escena en la fiesta de su mamá._

 _—Eres inteligente al escuchar a tu madre... por mi parte, ya me retiro, iré a reunirme con alguna ramera que me divierta más que esta aburrida reunión. —El hombre se dirigió a la salida, antes de cerrar volvió a hablar hacia su sobrino—. Ah y por cierto, salúdame a la tuya, algo bueno ha de tener para tenerte tan embelesado._

 _Y se fue._

La mente de Itachi comenzaba a encajar los engranajes, sí podía ser cierto eso de que fueron amantes, además de las pocas personas que sabían de aquel lugar eran, Sasuke, Fugaku, Madara y él. Según su padre era un lugar que usaban los líderes para pensar y alivianar la carga que producía ser el jefe de una familia tan complicada como la Uchiha. Era un santuario que en un principio su abuelo le confió y pidió discreción.

Claro que Fugaku compartió el secreto con Madara, e Itachi con Sasuke llegado el momento, a fin de cuentas, eran personas en las que ambos mayores confiaban mucho. Así que justo en ese momento solo había una razón por la que Sakura encontró aquel lugar de difícil acceso. Uno de los conocedores tuvo que haber sido quien la llevó hasta allí, y más si le sumaban la actitud extraña de la niñera después de volver con ella.

—Hasta aquí puedo oír los engranajes de tu cerebro haciendo clic, ¿Acaso nunca fue obvio? —Hinata lo sacó de sus conjeturas.

La verdad, Sakura siempre tuvo una explicación para todo, lo que le hizo no prestar demasiada atención a las casualidades. Si hubiese sido más cauteloso tal vez en el momento pudo haber encontrado alguna incoherencia en las explicaciones de la rosada.

— ¿Ya no parezco una loca que quiere hacer quedar mal a la demente mayor? —Preguntó con sorna. Itachi tragó grueso ante la pregunta desdeñosa de ella, estaba disfrutando verlo como un idiota.

—Lo disfrutas... te regocijas de mi ingenuidad con Sakura. —Hinata se puso más seria, en realidad nada de lo que él decía era cierto.

—No lo hago, pero me place saber que la dama perfecta, ya no lo es tanto a tus ojos. —Hinata bajó la guardia y se sentó a su lado. Tenía un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—En la memoria USB hay información de un burdel cuyo dueño era Madara Uchiha, en ese lugar trabajó hasta que salió embarazada de Sarada. —Itachi la miró atónito, era una cualquiera y nunca se dio cuenta ¿Qué clase de idiota había sido?—. No, no se dedicó a la prostitución, era una bailarina y posible amante de un hombre poderoso, el jefe de la mafia japonesa, tu tío Madara.

Itachi asintió, sin sorprenderse, ya lo sabía, era algo que todos en la familia tenían conocimiento.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Que Madara no era un buen tipo que se dedicaba a los negocios sucios no es un secreto para nadie, él fue quien indujo a Sasuke a formar parte de la maldita organización prometiéndole poder y dinero fácil. ¿Por qué crees que siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias? Jamás le perdoné que se metiera con él. —La Hyuga sopesó cada una de sus palabras, o sea, ellos siempre estuvieron al tanto de la mala vida del Uchiha, pero nunca hicieron nada. Supuso que para proteger el nombre de la familia, en eso los suyos eran iguales.

Se recostó en el colchón sobre los almohadones y miró hacia el techo, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda al ver a Itachi tan perdido en su mente, tal vez recordando más cosas sobre Sakura. Odiaba ver su cara de dolor al descubrirse traicionado. No podía evitar sentir celos de la mujer que formó parte de su pasado.

El Uchiha tragó grueso para reunir valor suficiente de preguntarle aquello en lo que realmente pensaba.

—Júrame que no me engañaste con Sasuke, dime que tú tampoco te burlaste de mí. Hinata, dime que todo fue un error y que me amas. —Su voz sonó insegura, él tenía miedo. Algo en su pecho se oprimió. Sus ojos le demostraban lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Estaba herido, había vivido en una mentira toda su vida. Se levantó y tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos.

—Itachi, sí soy culpable de muchas cosas, del desfalco, de jurar vengarme de tu familia, de querer jugar contigo para arrastrarte hasta la ruina, pero... en el proceso me topé con algo más maravilloso, un sentimiento que ni siquiera Sasuke llegó a despertar en mí. Me diste amor, comprensión, me enseñaste a confiar en alguien realmente y en querer velar por el bienestar de otro. Me sentí viva de nuevo. Contigo aprendí a amar sin medida, y cuando me di cuenta de ello, era demasiado tarde, te había dañado con toda la porquería que cargaba sobre mis hombros. Sí viste el beso entre Sasuke y yo, pero aquello no pasó de allí. —Él la miró con los ojos acuosos, ella nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando su padre.

—Te amo, maldita sea. —Soltó riendo de forma irónica dejando estupefacta a la mujer ante el tono empleado—. Y llámame loco, pero lo único que deseé después de saber que te fuiste fue encontrarte de nuevo y estrecharte entre mis brazos. No me importaba nada más, y me odiaba a mí mismo al sentirme de esa forma cuando debería estar odiándote.

—Yo tampoco puedo odiarte, perdón por lo de hace un par de horas, estaba fuera de nos casillas y dije cosas que tal vez te hirieron. —Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos recordando el momento en el que explotó.

—Me lo merecía. A veces suelo ser un poco idiota. —Sonrió con melancolía, era un imbécil de primera.

—No te tortures más, toda la culpa no es tuya. Ella siempre fue muy astuta. —Respondió sabiendo que él se daba golpes de pecho por no notar lo que pasaba en sus narices.

—Debemos hablar con Orochimaru, necesito que diga todo lo que sabe de Sakura y mi tío. Ese hombre no ofrece nada a la ligera. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? —Hinata suspiró pesadamente, no había especificado de qué se trataban las pruebas que él le entregaría a cambio de Sasuke.

—La mayoría no eran referente a su relación con Madara, a decir verdad, son pruebas concretas de que ella es una criminal, estuvo involucrada en los negocios de tu tío. Él dice que teme que ella... —Hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo decirlo.

— ¿Ella qué? —Hinata se hizo un ovillo allí en donde estaba. Se mordió el labio buscando la manera de decirlo.

—Él teme por su vida... según Orochimaru, Sakura es una mujer letal a la que no le temblaría la mano para matar, llegado el caso. —Esperó unos segundos a que Itachi procesara la nueva información y continuó—. Entre las pruebas estaba el supuesto asesinato a Harper Smith, la mujer a la que ambas estamos unidas de diferentes maneras. Según Orochimaru, fue una orden de Madara su asesinato, y la encargada de hacerlo fue Haruno. Pero como ya dije, solo obtendría las pruebas físicas de aquello si le entregaba a tu hermano, cosa que como verás no hice.

La tomó por el pelo y la atrajo hacia él, aspiró el aroma de su cabello, besó la coronilla de su cabeza y ella se aferró con fuerza a su pecho. Tuvieron largo rato así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro.

—Ahora que nos estamos sincerando, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué regresabas a Japón?

—Iba a ocultarme en la isla de Naha. —No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo—. Quería darle a mi hijo una vida tranquila, lejos de toda la mierda de nuestras familias. —Dijo dejando de lado la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, últimamente se había vuelto aficionada a decir palabrotas.

—Pensabas alejarlo de mí, ¿No crees que tendrá el derecho de conocer a su padre? —Quiso decir algo pero él la calló—. Nos iremos a Japón, tú irás a Naha como lo tenías planeado, yo luego te alcanzaré, antes debo arreglar unas cosas. No te dejaré sola de nuevo, ni a nuestro hijo, porque es nuestro Hinata. Estaré a tu lado hasta que nazca y podamos conseguir las pruebas de Orochimaru, yo negociaré con él. —No supo qué lo llevó a eso, pero necesitaba saberlos protegidos, ella estaba próxima a dar a luz. Necesitaba tranquilidad. —En tu estado no puedes enfrentar nada de lo que el juicio conlleva.

Ella asintió, si era una estrategia para entregarla, pues llámenla loca, ella iría directo al matadero porque se iría con él. Itachi salió hacia la pequeña sala de la habitación con su celular en mano, habló con alguien en un perfecto alemán, le lanzó una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas, hecho que por un momento detuvo en seco el corazón de Hinata.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Yashamaru no tuvo noticias de Hinata, comenzaba a desesperarse, ella se suponía que tenía que abordar el vuelo _ANA 218_ con destino a Japón la noche del jueves de la semana pasada y llegar el viernes en la tarde a Haneda, exactamente se cumplía una semana desde su salida de Alemania, aún no había ningún indicios de su ubicación.

El timbre sonó, el rubio se acercó a la mirilla topándose con la figura de su inusual visitante. Vestía de forma casual e iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer que se notaba nerviosa, o eso era lo que indicaba aquel tic nervioso en su pierna, en el que taconeaba sin cesar sus zapatos de aguja.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente a su amigo, porque sí, lo conocía a la perfección y seguro estaba allí para obligarlo a decirle lo que sabía sobre el paradero de cierta rubia que hospedó por un par de meses en su casa.

Era hombre muerto, porque no tenía razón de ella.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó el moreno con poca paciencia, era claro que estaba irritado por el viaje, pero más que nada preocupado por la misma mujer que le prometió proteger desde hacía unos meses.

Yashamaru no llegó a Hinata por casualidad, al contrario, siempre estuvo detrás de sus pasos. El día de su partida en el ferry él estuvo siempre presente, cuando se instaló en San Petersburgo siguió cada movimiento, e incluso tomó el mismo vuelo hacia Londres y propició el 'casual encuentro' donde congeniaron.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás la dejó sola, siempre tuvo un par de ojos en los que confiaba tanto como en los suyos, y ahora ¿Cómo podía decirle que Hinata simplemente desapareció? ¿Cómo explicarle que de un segundo a otro se esfumó de la faz de la tierra? Ni Karura en Alemania pudo dar con ella.

Ningún aeropuerto la tenía registrada en ninguno de sus vuelos. Esto era malo.

—Ya lo sé, Yashamaru, ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? Ahora huyó sin dejar pistas, tal como quería hacer en un principio. Por algo te pedí que te acercaras a Hinata y vigilaras cada uno de sus movimientos.

La mujer que lo acompañaba escuchaba con atención los reproches del Uchiha, eran en ruso, idioma que siempre se le dificultó en el instituto, claro, no era la mejor de esa clase, pero era obvio que algo tuvo que haber aprendido porque los entendía, teniendo en cuenta que compartía habitación con la mejor de la clase y le ayudaba mucho en su deficiencia para con las lenguas extranjeras, y era precisamente de ella de quien hablaban los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —Preguntó Karin con inocencia, si hablaron en ruso y no en inglés —lengua que ambos dominaban— era porque no querían que la tercera presente supiera p fuera partícipe en lo que discutían—. Secretos delante de otros no es de buena educación. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a mi amiga.

—Es exactamente lo que intento hacer en este momento Karin, él estuvo un tiempo con ella, la ayudó a escapar y ahora nos ayudará a dar con ella. —La mujer asintió, haciéndole creer que se comió el cuento que le contaba.

— ¿Ella es de confianza? —Interrumpió el rubio en su idioma nativo. Sasuke asintió—. Su nombre me suena, Hinata llegó a mencionarlo pensando que era ella con quien tenía comunicación.

Hablaron largo y tendido, la pelirroja llegó un momento en el que no pudo soportar más de aquel condenado idioma que casi la hizo perder un año en el internado, así que con toda la gracia del mundo se disculpó y pidió ir un momento al baño a refrescarse.

Estando dentro de la intimidad de aquellas cuatro y amplia paredes, se dio a la tarea de marcar un número que ya se había grabado de memoria.

Esperó al cuarto tono y justo después una somnolienta mujer le contestó.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó llevando una mano para acallar un bostezo.

—Es la última llamada que hago, ahora todo corre por tu cuenta tal como en el principio. Fue una suerte que arreglaras las cosas con Itachi, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti. Ahora solo tienes que ir con Hisame y pedirle las llaves de tu _casita_ e irte, fue bueno que no dijeras nada a ese tal Yashamaru sobre el lugar exacto al que te dirigías. Era tal como lo pensabas, Sasuke lo puso en tu camino, al parecer son amigos y le hacía un favor, nunca estuviste sola. —Del otro lado de la línea la mujer sonreía con cariño.

Le hubiese encantado decirle hacia donde iba al rubio que la acogió como si fuesen familia, pero Hinata era muy desconfiada aún, le pidió paciencia, cuando llegara el momento oportuno él sabría con exactitud dónde estaba establecida, antes no.

—Por favor Karin, continúa haciéndole creer a Sasuke que tú tampoco sabes nada de mi paradero. Y evita a toda costa que trate de contactar con un hombre llamado Orochimaru, Yashamaru le comentará lo que hablamos ese hombre y yo, conociéndolo querrá hacer alguna estupidez innecesaria después de saber lo que pidió a cambio. —Hinata tomó un respiro— Ahora debe estar cerca de Keiko con más razón que nunca, con lo que Itachi y yo hemos conversado desde nuestra llegada a Japón, ella está algo desequilibrada, tengo miedo que vuelque su ira contra mi hija.

—Entendido, te prometo que voy a cuidar de Keiko aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. —Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

—Gracias por tanto Karin. De no ser por ti en este momento estaría refundida en la cárcel y no hubiese descubierto lo que pasaba realmente. De verdad, no tendré con qué pagarte tanto afecto. —A Karin casi se le salen las lágrimas, Hinata era una tonta sentimental que la hacía llorar con sus dulces palabras.

— ¿Quieres pagarme el favor? —Dijo divertida—. Entonces ve y ama a ese hombre que tienes dormido en tu cama hasta la saciedad. Merecen ser felices de una vez, no tardarán en demostrar tu inocencia y acabar con la loca de Sakura. De ser posible declaro en contra de esa farsante.

—Serás importante en mi defensa, no lo dudes. —Hinata sonrió con melancolía— Soy afortunada por tenerlos a mi lado, ustedes son la familia que me ha dado la vida, la que mi propio clan no fue capaz de brindarme.

Se despidieron y por fin Karin salió del baño, pero en la entrada se topó con un Sasuke de mirada glacial que la observaba atentamente.

¿Qué tanto había escuchado él la conversación que minutos atrás había compartido con la Hyuga? Esto sería muy difícil de evadir, que los Kamis la ayudaran para poderlo disuadir del hecho de saber la ubicación de Hinata.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sorry por dejarlos incompletos la primera vez, jaja ya he explicado las razones en mi capítulo anterior. Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame decirte que te adoro muuuaaaak. Nos leemos pronto.

 _Sayonara_

Lis


	43. Sakura (3)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaa meusss amores, ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí. Antes de continuar he de decirles que su servidora se quedó sin computadora luego de que la fuente de poder se chamuscara con una fuerte baja de luz T_T Ha sido un milagro poder traerles este capítulo de hoy... Les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto tiemp y creo que ahora me tardaré un poco más, o hasta que arregle a mi bebé... #SufroMucho.

Agradezco su paciencia, espero que el capítulo de hoy compense la espera. Nuestra villana entra en acción, el fin se acerca.

Ahora sí, pónganse las alpargatas que lo que viene es joropo... Disfruten el capítulo.

 **PS: Habrá Lemon y lenguaje más fuerte del habitual... los próximos capítulos quizás sean un tanto perturbadores, por lo que a partir del siguiente el fic será Rated: M.**

* * *

 **SAKURA (3)**

Sakura estaba ofuscada, había quedado de encontrarse con Kakashi en ese lugar hacía más de una hora y el hombre simplemente brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba desesperada, Itachi canceló su boda, se había largado hacía más de dos semanas y no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Lo bueno era que tenía un plan. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras sostenía en sus manos la fusta para montar, después de hablar con Hatake ese día comenzaría una estrategia para que Hinata diera la cara de una vez por todas. Keiko, esa pequeña mocosa que pronto se volvió una real molestia sería el anzuelo para atraer a la madre. Aprovecharía que Sasuke no estaba en la ciudad para secuestrarla y obligar a la Hyuga a ir directo a su trampa.

—Sakura... —Escuchó a su espalda la grave voz del teniente que entraba con sigilo a las caballerizas del condominio Uchiha.

—Kakashi, cuanto tiempo sin verte, espero no te moleste el lugar que escogí para vernos. A estas horas siempre está solo, así que tendremos privacidad. —Sonrió con malicia—. Ahora por favor vayamos al grano, ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? —Preguntó un tanto irritada, la verdad estaba agotada de tanto fingir. Las personas llegaban a un límite.

—Me alegra que quieras ir directo al punto, quisiera que habláramos de un asunto importante... de Tsunade, o mejor dicho, Harper Smith, tu prima segunda y madrina si mis fuentes no se equivocan. —Sakura se tensó al escuchar su parentesco con la rubia en boca del Hatake. — ¿Qué sucede? Dije algo que te molesta... —Dejó caer el plateado con suma inocencia.

—No, es solo que... me sorprende que estés inmiscuyéndote en mi vida privada y mi familia, sí, somos parientes, pero no es nada relevante, es simplemente la prima de mamá, y mi madrina de bautizo. No es como si somos muy cercanas. Simplemente, hemos mantenido una relación poco estrecha. Se puede decir que meramente profesional. —Graso error, mentir sin tantear el terreno.

— ¿Solo eso, Sakura? —Preguntó con interés.

—Sí, además, fue quien atendió mi parto. Le debo mucho... como médico. —Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos—. ¿No estarás pensando? —Dijo fingiendo indignación.

—No, Sakura. No hay dudas que la asesina es Hinata Hyuga, lo que conlleva a mi pregunta, es el hecho que conocías a mi víctima y nunca mencionaste nada al respecto. Algo extraño a mi parecer.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, solo... no quise involucrarme, ya sabes... —Comenzó a contonear el cuello de la camisa de Kakashi con la intención de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Kakashi simplemente la observaba atentamente. ¿Por qué tan reacia a involucrarse en el asunto? Sin duda acrecentaba las sospechas sobre ella sin saberlo.

Lo vio con la más sensual de sus miradas, recorrió el rostro masculino con sus delicadas manos, incitándolo a perderse en ella.

Sabía cómo manipular a un hombre, a Kakashi no le extrañaba que tuviera agarrado de las pelotas al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, sabía comportarse como la tierna y frágil mujer que no era. Su verdadero yo era ese que en ese momento bajaba por su abdomen para colarse por su entrepierna. ¿Acaso todo tenía que terminar con ella rodeándolo con sus piernas? Siempre trataba de persuadir sus interrogantes con sexo. ¿A qué jugaba exactamente?

—No estoy con un hombre desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. —Un gemido involuntario escapó de los labios del plateado gracias al trabajo de la mano por encima de sus pantalones—. Necesito sentirme querida. Itachi simplemente es frío conmigo, me aleja... sabes, hace dos semanas canceló nuestra boda. —Eso último lo dijo a punto de sollozar, estaba tratando de manipularlo con su 'desdichada vida'.

Rodeó la estrecha cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Era guapa, no lo podía negar y provocaba en él una prominente erección que estaba urgido por aliviar.

—Vas a jugar a la mujer sufrida, por favor Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que no eres ninguna mansa paloma en lo que son las artes amatorias. Di que me deseas, ambos sabemos qué harías esto con o sin Itachi, deja de querer hacerte la víctima, porque cariño, lo hiciste hace unos meses cuando me buscaste en mi apartamento. —Se restregó contra su vientre arrancando una sonrisa endemoniadamente diabólica de aquellos labios rosados.

—Está bien, te deseo. Deseo que recorras cada centímetro de mi piel con esa boca tuya que me enloquece, quiero que me beses hasta quedar sin aliento y me empotres contra la pared del establo, y me hagas el amor sobre la paja seca hasta perder el conocimiento. Quiero rodearte con mis piernas y gritar tu nombre cuando con tu boca, tu polla y tus manos me lleves a la cumbre y me parta en mil pedazos de puro placer. ¿Contento? —Confesó con una ceja enmarcada—. Por algo te cité aquí.

Él sonrió y atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado, aun no era tiempo, debía esperar los resultados de la investigación de Kurenai, Sakura estaba cerca de rendir unas cuantas explicaciones, pero no ahora. Pronto se verían cara a cara y no en un lugar como aquellas caballerizas de la residencia Uchiha, sino en una sala de interrogatorios. Por ahora solo tenía que hacerle creer que era ella quien tenía el control de la situación, se la notaba más segura sin miedo a fallar. Lástima que se había hallado con la horma de su zapato y ya había cometido el primer error sin darse siquiera cuenta.

Desesperada quitó la chaqueta y la camisa del hombre, estar en ese lugar era excitante, cualquiera podía entrar y sorprenderlos en pleno acto. Rápidamente ella se despojó de su traje de montar quedando solo en ropa interior, Kakashi bajó el sujetador, dejando a la vista los enhiestos pezones de la rosada. Llevó su boca hasta los rosados botones que aclamaban atención, ella lo atraía más hacia sí, ofreciéndole sus pechos, para que se alimentara y embriagara de su ser. Con una de sus manos jugó con su otro pezón, la otra se aferraba con fuerza a las caderas femeninas. Con su lengua ascendió por la tersa piel del cuello hasta sus labios. Tiró del labio inferior con fuerza arrancando un gruñido de la mujer.

Con sus brazos rodeó el fuerte cuello del hombre y rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Su sexo rozó la hombría del Hatake. Arrancando un gemido de ambos.

La mano de él se coló debajo de las bragas de Sakura, acariciando la humedad que desprendía de la intimidad de la rosada. Las largas uñas se clavaron en la amplia espalda cuando el hombre la penetró con sus dedos.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, me tengo que ir pronto. —Murmuró contra los labios de la mujer.

La depositó sobre la paja seca y la observó quitarse el brasier y las bragas, para luego abrirse como una flor ante él. Una sonrisa seductora se posó en sus labios mientras con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo y auto complacerse. Ella era perversa, no cabía duda.

Se quitó los pantalones de un tirón, liberando su palpitante erección. Con una sonrisa ladina miró a su amigo con deseo. Extendió la mano hacia él, invitándolo a saciar su libido.

Al acercarse lo tomó con una de sus manos haciendo un lento movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del falo de Kakashi. Con la otra lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a su boca, besándolo con ímpetu. La mano en la intimidad del Hatake continuó con su trabajo, mientras su lengua bailaba con la de Sakura en un erótico baile.

Con lentitud lo acercó a la húmeda cavidad que esperaba por recibirlo. Al sentir lo mojada que estaba no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia, para estar siendo premeditado con el fin de manipularlo, lograba excitarla de un modo exagerado, no iba a negar que su ego se inflaba al saber lo que provocaba en su sospechosa.

Ella continuaba jugando con su entrada, estimulando con el glande, bajando por sus labios vaginales, subiendo hasta el clítoris y viceversa. Kakashi no podía aguantar más, el tiempo era oro, y no dejaría que lo dejara como la última vez. Cuando nuevamente lo dirigió a su cavidad, empujó con fuerza y la penetró de una sola estocada arrancándole un sonoro gemido. La respiración de ella se volvió más errática y sus pupilas se dilataron, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron por el deseo, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella. Comenzó a embestirla, tomándola con fuerza de sus anchas caderas, no tardó en acompañarlo en aquel ritmo frenético en la danza que llevaba el lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos. Sakura tocaba sus pechos, estimulando aún más su cuerpo. El cabello se desparramaba por el pasto seco y el sudor perlaba el cuerpo de ambos.

Estaban tan concentrados en su labor que no notaron los pasos de alguien que entraba a las caballerizas del clan.

Esa persona escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes del lugar, así que con sigilo quiso entrar, pero antes de llegar al lugar de donde venía aquel ruido, terminó tropezando con una cubeta de aluminio que alertó a los amantes.

La joven de cabellos negros y anteojos bufó frustrada por su torpeza.

Sakura y Kakashi se detuvieron al sentir los pasos acercarse, trataban de pausar sus respiraciones y evitar ser descubiertos por el visitante inesperado.

Con sumo cuidado se recostaron de la pared del corral donde se hallaban. Él sentado con ella aun clavada en su eje.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —La voz de Sarada Uchiha alertó al Hatake. Sakura hizo señas para que no hiciera ningún ruido, no pretendía ser descubierta en esa situación tan embarazosa por su propia hija—. Mamá, ¿Eres tú? La abuela me dijo que irías a montar.

Silencio.

La joven bufó molestas, al parecer no había nadie en el lugar, pero estaba segura haber escuchado ruidos extraños y provenían desde dentro del establo.

—Al parecer no hay nadie. —Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó al número de su padre—. Papá, —Sakura se tensó al escuchar a la joven llamar a Itachi, Kakashi la acercó hacia él para que no hiciera ningún ruido—. Aquí tampoco está, la he estado buscando por todos lados, lleva varias horas desaparecida. Es extraño, la abuela la vio venir hacia las caballerizas, pero su yegua está donde siempre. Y no parece que la hayan sacado hoy. —La joven esperó a que le respondiera su padre, soltó una suave risa al escuchar lo que le decía—. Te estaré esperando con ansias, me alegra que ya estés de vuelta. Cuando encuentre a mamá le daré tu mensaje. Nos vemos.

Sakura continuaba consternada, escucharon los pasos de la joven de doce años alejarse con parsimonia. Después de un rato, suponiendo que ya se había ido, Sakura se alejó un poco de su amante, el corazón le latía desbocado, miles de preguntas golpeaban su mente, un sentimiento extraño se posó en ella.

—Cálmate, ya se fue, no nos descubrió. —Kakashi podía ser un hijo de puta, pero jamás hubiera querido que la pequeña Sarada Uchiha se encontrara con una imagen poco decorosa entre él y la madre de la niña.

—Kakashi, él volvió. —Hizo una pausa y en ese instante se perdió en sus pensamientos, luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar—. Tengo miedo que acabe con todo. Kakashi, él me va a dejar.

La Sakura que se mostraba ahora era una muy insegura, temerosa, diferente a la mujer con la que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar el de cabellos plateados.

—Bésame, dime que tú no me vas a abandonar, por favor. Estoy sola, Itachi es la única familia que me queda, si me deja prométeme que tú no lo harás. Que cuando acabe de hablar con él tendré un refugio a donde ir. Por favor, solo dilo. —Se oía desesperada, eso alertó al oficial, el perfil psicológico de Sakura le estaba mostrando uno de sus más grandes miedos. ¿Por qué decía que quedaría sola? ¿Y su familia?

Fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta que el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, su familia no era parte vital en su círculo, era como si los uniera el mero lazo sanguíneo, mas no eran cercanos. La vida de Sakura Haruno giraba en torno a una familia que no era la suya sino a la de Itachi Uchiha.

De una forma u otra su estabilidad emocional dependía de la familia y la seguridad que le brindaba ser la mujer del heredero del clan. Pero, ¿Por qué traicionarlo como lo hacía en ese momento con él? ¿Acaso era algo imposible de controlar para ella? ¿Dependía de alguna forma de él también? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero su instinto le decía que Sakura Haruno eran un enigma mucho más grande del que podía imaginar.

* * *

Estaba esperando por la llegada de Sakura, en su portátil grababa el contenido de la memoria USB que le había entregado Hinata con todo lo que había averiguado de la rosada.

Ya era de tarde, Sarada llevaba desde la mañana buscando a su madre y no daba con su paradero, Itachi rio para sus adentros, vaya si tan solo hubiese sido más precavido él no hubiera sido el idiota al que esa mujer le vio la cara. Seguramente estaba con su nuevo amante, a fin de cuentas Madara estaba muerto, pero conociendo su naturaleza traicionera, era cuestión de tiempo para que le buscara reemplazo al mal nacido de su tío.

Afuera una agitada mujer llegaba toda sucia y desarreglada, Sarada al ver el estado deplorable de su madre intentó hacerle muchas preguntas, pero se limitó a solo informarle sobre el regreso de su padre.

La mujer caminó con prisa hasta el despacho donde se encontraba el líder del clan Uchiha, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas, agarró el picaporte entre sus manos, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio fuerzas para enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación.

Itachi escudriñó cuidadosamente el aspecto de su mujer, no estaba en las mejores condiciones a su parecer. Sus rodillas estaban llenas de barro, sus cabellos desordenados con algún rastro de heno en ellos y sus mejillas curtidas con rastro de polvo, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, no cabía duda que había terminado revolcada en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde estabas Sakura? Te han estado buscando desde la mañana. —Su tono de voz era neutro, impasible, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Salí a caminar por ahí. Me caí y quedé hecha un asco. —Mentía e Itachi lo sabía.

—No pareciera que hayas ido muy lejos. —El pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba, estaba nerviosa—. Además, qué es todo ese heno en tu pelo, si no fuera porque Sarada te buscó allí, diría que te quedaste dormida en el establo. —Sonrió con melancolía, eso era lo que él hacía algunas veces para ocultarse de su hermano. Volvió a observarla y su nerviosismo aumentó, no había dudas para él, estuvo en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decir? —Preguntó desviando la conversación de su aspecto—. Sarada me informó que querías verme por algo urgente. ¿Qué es eso para lo que me crees necesaria en tu vida? —Dijo con altivez, ya era hora de dejar a un lado a la falsa Sakura, era hora de demostrar quién era.

Itachi tendió la computadora cerrada hacia ella, quien la vio con desconfianza, no le gustaba nada esa situación. Sin esperar más, la abrió y vio una serie de carpetas que la dejaron desconcertada.

—Querida, ¿Cuándo planeabas hablarme de tu doble vida? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras una cualquiera? —La Haruno revisó cada una de las carpetas, informes, imágenes, vídeos, absolutamente todo lo que había en aquel computador. Para sorpresa del Uchiha ella no se inmutó al saberse descubierta, al contrario, una sonrisa cínica adornó sus delicadas facciones.

— ¿Eso es todo? Me mandaste a investigar... dime Itachi, ¿En qué fallé para que desconfiaras de mí? ¿Qué me delató? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién me descubrió ante tus ojos? —Sakura tenía una intención con sus preguntas, sospechaba de alguien, la repentina desaparición de Itachi fue muy sospechosa, y aquello solo podía significar una cosa, se estaba ocultando. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie porque también lo había hecho alguna vez. —Fue Hinata Hyuga, ocultas a una criminal, por eso tu cambio repentino.

Él ni pestañeó ante tal acusación, pero para la Haruno aquello era irrelevante, era demasiado inteligente para creer lo que él dijera para proteger a la maldita Hyuga.

—Eso no importa... —Dijo impasible el hombre.

—Entonces no lo niegas. —Lo miró suspicaz—. Sabes que tengo a la policía de mi lado ¿Verdad? ¿Qué crees que pensaría el Teniente Hatake si se entera que tienes contacto con la asesina que él busca?

— ¿Serías capaz de delatarme con tu nuevo amante? —Sakura rio ante la insinuación del Uchiha.

—Tal vez, todo depende de cómo queden las cosas entre nosotros después de esta conversación.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cínica? ¿Cómo nunca fui capaz de ver tu naturaleza traicionera? —Una grave carcajada brotó de los labios de la rosada.

—Porque siempre fuiste muy ingenuo... un hombre enamorado es capaz de convertirse en el ser más estúpido sobre la tierra, y tú Itachi, has cometido el error dos veces. Tanto conmigo como con la zorra de Hinata. Ambas nos hemos burlado de ti y sigues allí, arrastrado ante nosotras.

—Cometí un error al creer en ti, en tu amor, ahora son muy claras muchas preguntas sin respuestas que alguna vez me formulé. Eres hábil engañando, pero no siempre te vas a salir con la tuya me oyes. —El moreno furioso se acercó a ella y la pegó contra la pared tomándola fuertemente por el cuello, los ojos verdes de ella brillaban de una manera que Itachi jamás vio. Esa sonrisa desquiciada que adornaba sus facciones le advirtió que Sakura Haruno era mucho más retorcida de lo que pensaba.

Intentó besarlo mientras apretaba el delgado cuello que resistía con fuerza su arrebato de furia.

Rápidamente la soltó.

—Eras la amante de Madara. —Al decir esto, la risa de la mujer se esfumó. Tragó grueso al encarar a Itachi—. Tuviste la desfachatez de engañarme con él, precisamente con el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron, pero esta vez de forma distinta, lágrimas brotaban de ellos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No Itachi, no es lo que tu crees, él... —Buscaba las palabras correctas para convencerlo—. Él me tenía amenazada con contarte mi pasado, sé que no estaba bien hacer lo que hacía, no era digno de una mujer que aspiraba a ser la matriarca de un clan como el Uchiha. Madara se aprovechó de eso y me convirtió en su esclava, yo no quería que te decepcionaras de mí. Por eso accedí a sus juegos, tú lo conocías mejor que nadie, era un ser despreciable. Y me odiaba, tú sabes cuánto me odiaba, disfrutó haciéndome la vida miserable. Pero todo lo hice por ti, por nuestra hija. Tienes que creerme. —Para el momento Sakura estaba arrodillada abrazada a las piernas del moreno.

—No puedo, Sakura. ¡NO PUEDO CREERTE, MALDITA SEA! —La levantó con fuerza del piso—. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de enseñarme como realmente eres antes de mencionar a Madara? ¿Cómo te voy a creer si toda nuestra relación se ha basado en mentiras y más mentiras? Siento asco por ti, Sakura. Nunca creí que llegaría a aborrecerte como lo hago.

La mujer se soltó con fuerza, secó las lágrimas que derramó después de humillarse ante Itachi y de escuchar su respuesta. Sonrió un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos, el aspecto que daba era deplorable, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se estaba topando de frente con una mujer atormentada, dolida y envuelta por la desesperación… por la locura.

Bueno, efectivamente, esa posibilidad no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, Sakura Haruno estaba al borde del precipicio que esperaba por su caída, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, no, ella era una mujer de armas tomar, guerra querían, pues era lo que les daría. Nadie, absolutamente nadie la iba a ver vencida.

—Lamentarás no haberme escuchado. —Su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar, como si buscaba algo y a la vez nada—. Todos ustedes, los que me humillaron pagarán por todo lo que me han hecho, te lo juro Itachi Uchiha.

—Deja las amenazas Sakura, ya todo acabó. Y ruega que no tengas nada que ver en la muerte de Madara, porque lo que te espera es una vida tras las rejas. —No supo por qué lo dijo pero el Uchiha estaba pensando en ese momento todo lo que habló durante los últimos días con Hinata, lo hizo a modo de advertencia, para que se anduviera con cuidado.

La carcajada de parte de la Haruno no se hizo esperar. Ir a la cárcel ya no importaba en su mente enferma, ella estaba sedienta de venganza, de sangre y sabía perfectamente la quien… si ella no iba a conseguir lo que quería, entonces nadie lo haría.

—No es una amenaza amor mío. —Intentó tocar el rostro del moreno pero éste se apartó antes de que pudiese hacerlo, su ánimo volvió a cambiar a uno más alegre que sin duda desconcertó al Uchiha, alguien en sus cabales no podía actuar como ella lo hacía. La rosada se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir agregó: —Me iré de aquí, pronto tendrás noticias de mí, cariño. No olvides que te amo y cada cosa, la hago por los dos, por nuestra felicidad. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Y sin más salió, dejando a Itachi más confundido que antes por su actitud.

* * *

—Dejé a Itachi. —El hombre junto a la puerta la vio asombrado por la noticia y por la sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro. —Vine aquí, porque me prometiste no abandonarme. Quiero decir que, lo hice por nosotros, con él ya no tengo futuro. No después de saber que oculta a Hinata Hyuga. —Su semblante se entristeció por un momento, tomando por sorpresa al plateado.

Se hizo a un lado para hacerla pasar, ella rodó una de sus maletas y él le ayudó con la otra. La verdad no esperaba que ella se presentara allí pretendiendo que vivieran juntos como pareja.

—Sakura, sabes que en lo que termine mi trabajo aquí me iré de vuelta a Londres y no sé qué rumbo lleve esto. No quiero comprometerme, sabes lo que he sufrido desde la muerte de mi esposa, no estoy listo para empezar algo más serio… —Cubrió la boca del hombre con sus manos, no quería escuchar tantas tonterías, realmente ella no quería nada con él más allá que uno que otro revolcón, el hombre de su vida era Itachi, pero necesitaba una pantalla para no levantar sospechas de su próximo movimiento. Quería hacer creer que todo estaba bien con ella.

—No digas nada, sé que es muy pronto para mí. Te juro que voy a esperar, ya sabes a ver si cambias de idea, sino pues, podemos llevarlo tal como hasta ahora. Yo necesito un poco de cariño y tú, pues, necesitas un poco de compañía femenina en esa autoimpuesta soledad. —Rozó sus labios con los del hombre, él no dudó en profundizar el beso, ella le gustaba, eso estaba claro, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Además, era mejor tenerla cerca, sería más fácil de tenerla vigilada.

Eso era lo que pensaba el Hatake, claro que no contaba con que en ese momento fuera una simple pieza en el juego de Sakura para desatar toda su maldad. Lo peor aún estaba por venir. La bestia que habitaba en ella pedía a gritos sangre y nada ni nadie la iba a detener hasta lograr su cometido, aún si aquello le costaba la vida.

* * *

—Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Dijo a la rubia que la observaba con nerviosismo.

—Sakura, yo sé que no me he portado bien pero, por favor, no pidas eso. Es algo horrible lo que quieres hacer y no pienso ser tu cómplice. —La Yamanaka bajó la cabeza con pesar, arrancando un bufido de exasperación de su amiga—. He aprendido de mis errores.

Sakura no pudo aguantar y se mofó de las estupideces de Ino, no le valía hacerse la buena con ella, sabía que eran harina de un mismo costal, así que no dudó en hacer mención del pasado que la unía con Madara, y claro también se jacto de revelarle quién era ella en la vida del Uchiha.

Tal como esperaba los ojos de Ino no tardaron en parecer dos grande platos que la observaban con temor. "Ella no puede ser esa mujer" se repetía mentalmente la rubia de ojos azules. "Ella es perversa. No tiene nada que ver con la dulce Sakura". No concebía que aquello pudiera ser real, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? ¿Cómo podía hacer y decir las cosas como si nada? Cuando ella había vivido atormentada tantos años por actos que no se comparaban con los que hacía la verdadera mujer importante en la vida de Madara Uchiha.

—Seguro sabes la fama que tengo entre las chicas, créeme Ino, fue muy difícil para mí fingir contigo. No me gustaba la idea de saber que eras una de las perras con las que compartía a mi hombre, porque sí, soy la única que tuvo ese privilegio. Yo sí fui su mujer, no como tú, pequeña estúpida enamorada. —Sakura tomó con fuerza el rostro de la rubia que la observaba temerosa, le encantaba sentir el miedo de los demás, le daba un plus a su maldad.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo amabas? ¿Por qué estar con él entonces? —La Haruno sonreía por lo tonta que podía ser su amiga de tantos años,

— ¿Por qué?, dices. Por poder… —Dijo con tal naturalidad que a Ino se le heló la sangre—. Poder de matar, de sentirme una Diosa. ¿Sabes lo placentero que es arrebatarle el último aliento a alguien? Lo experimenté cuando tenía nueve años y desde entonces se convirtió en una necesidad. Él me ofreció el poder de matar a sus enemigos dentro de la organización, y yo le serví fielmente, hasta que mi vida perfecta se estropeó y él ya no me fue de utilidad.

—No fue Hinata… claro, ella no pudo haber sido porque ella no es una asesina. Pero tú. —Ino la vio con rabia, a pesar de todo la mujer sí amaba a Madara y saber que estaba muerto por culpa de la persona que creía su amiga le hizo sentir una furia incontenible—. Tú planeaste todo para culpar a Hinata, ese día que me atacaste en el hospital no fue ninguna crisis, y nunca lo olvidaste.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin te das cuenta, querida. Desde ese momento el maldito Uchiha quiso meterse con lo más sagrado que tengo, y no tuvo a nadie más que mandar a la más incompetente de todas. —Acercó su rostro al de la rubia y la miró como cuando se mira a un insecto—. Debí haberte rebanado el cuello cuando pretendiste tocar a mi bebé. Ahora por lo menos me debes la vida. Así que tendrás que hacer lo que te pido si no quieres que Inojin pague las consecuencias por tus actos, querida Ino.

—No te atreverías. —Soltó la rubia con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

— ¿Matar a un niño? No sería la primera vez. —Enarcó una ceja, haciéndole entender que fue ella quien envió el cuerpo de aquel bebé a Madara. Ino sintió ganas de vomitar de solo recordar esa escena—. ¿Ves? Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que crea conveniente para lograr mis objetivos. Y tú, querida cerda, eres parte de mi plan… y no te podrás negar porque si no tendrás que decirle adiós a tu pequeño mocoso.

—Pero si tú también eres madre, no deberías hacer esto. —Respondió con la voz cargada de impotencia, tenía que hacerla recapacitar.

—Exacto, soy madre y todo, absolutamente todo lo que hago es por su bienestar. No puedes juzgarme por mis actos. —Por fin se alejó y se encaminó a la salida de la mansión Yamanaka—. Quiero que estés lista para cuando me vuelva a comunicar contigo, ya sabes, ni una sola palabra a nadie. Ni tú tampoco Sai. —Dijo alzando la voz hacia la presencia oculta del marido de la rubia quien ella sabía escuchaba toda su conversación desde las sombras—. Si eres inteligente la convencerás de qué es lo mejor para su hijo. Sería una pena que pasara algo imprevisto.

Soltó una última carcajada antes de abandonar por completo la casa de su amiga.

La mujer se abrazaba a sí misma, temblaba del miedo, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que acababan de ocurrir en aquella sala. Sai Yamanaka salió enseguida de su escondite y la abrazó con fuerza, él también había escuchado cada una de las instrucciones de la Haruno.

Por lo que sabía del tiempo en que Ino fue amante del Uchiha, esa mujer era despiadada y no dudaba que así fuera. Vivieron muchos años engañados, compartieron con el verdadero enemigo y ahora utilizaba a su hijo para obligar a su mujer a que cumpliera sus caprichos.

—Si no lo hago va a lastimar a Inojin. Sai, no lo podemos permitir. —El hombre la abrazó contra su pecho y besó la coronilla de su pelo.

—Buscaremos una solución, no podemos darle el gusto. —La rubia lo observó aterrorizada. No sabía lo que decía.

—No la conoces Sai, es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta. Nos perseguirá, no va a descansar hasta hacernos pagar. Tengo que hacerlo, es la única garantía de que no toque a nuestro hijo.

—Pero si haces lo que te pide irás a la cárcel. —Ino tragó grueso antes de responderle.

—Si puedo salvar a Inojin, no importa. Prefiero estar tras las rejas que ver muerto a mi hijo. —Sai asintió. Ahora solo tenían que esperar por el llamado de esa mujer, pero para el hombre, nada estaba perdido. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Ino cometiera esa atrocidad. En algo pensaría para que esa mujer pagara de una vez por todas cada uno de sus crímenes.

* * *

Varias semanas después de la visita a la familia Yamanaka, durante su sesión de sexo de la tarde con Kakashi tomó el celular y marcó el número de su rubia amiga. Cinco tonos después ella descolgaba para contestarle.

—Te llamaba para avisarte que ya está todo listo, solo falta tu parte. —Kakashi la observó con curiosidad mientras su boca se perdía entre los muslos de la rosada, arrancando gemidos de su amante.

Sin esperar a una respuesta, colgó y con su mano acercó más el rostro masculino hacia su intimidad. El plateado detuvo sus movimientos para averiguar sobre la llamada que acababa de realizar.

Una leve risa escapó de los hinchados labios de la mujer, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo devoró con hambre, estaba excitada, no tanto por lo que él le hacía sentir, más por lo que pronto sucedería.

—Es sobre una tarea de Sarada, que ya no viva con ella no significa que deje de ser su madre y haga a un lado mis responsabilidades. —Volvió a atrapar los labios del Hatake con la misma intensidad de antes.

— ¿Algún proyecto en especial? —Sakura asintió sonriente mientras rodeaba al hombre con sus largas piernas y se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

—Muy, muy especial, ya pronto lo verás. —Continuó con su tarea de seducirlo, de controlarlo, mas no contaba con la desconfianza de Kakashi por sus enigmáticas formas de tratar.

En dos días Kurenai Yūhi le entregaría todo lo que encontró sobre la vida de Sakura en Londres y el último viaje hecho por ella al continente europeo.

La mujer por su parte, se subió a horcajadas sobre él y se penetró de una sola y certera estocada con el eje del de plateado. Por un momento la atención del hombre se fue y se concentró en el vaivén de las caderas de la rosada y el rebote de aquellos pequeños pero perfectos pechos que se ofrecían para él.

Para Sakura los hombres eran básicos, una buena felación, o una montada memorable y ellos olvidarían cualquier cosa que no fuera relevante a lo que ocurría durante el acto sexual. Era por ello que estaba convencida de tener a Kakashi bajo su control, claro, que ella no contaba con que él hiciera lo mismo, ni que la tenía exactamente donde él quería.

Con un movimiento brusco la viró y terminó encima de ella, aplastándola de lleno con el peso de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Sakura? Me tomas por idiota, algo planeas. —Dijo apretándola por el cuello y hundiéndose con fuerza en ella, esa era una de las razones por las que a Sakura le gustaba el sexo con el Teniente, para ella era un desafío ganarle en esa lucha de poder.

—No te oculto nada. —Respondió sonriente, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la presión en su cuello.

—Mientes, y tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir por qué últimamente actúas de manera tan extraña. —Sonrió al ver como su mirada aún oscurecida por el deseo, se ensanchaba por la sorpresa.

Abandonó la calidez de la Haruno para darle la vuelta y pegarle la mejilla con fuerza contra la el colchón. Ella separó las piernas y levantó el trasero invitándolo a terminar con lo que iniciaron. Tironeo hacia él de la melena rosada y volvió a introducirse con fuerza en ella. Sakura en vez de inmutarse ante la brusquedad le siguió el juego, le encantaba que la tratara así, como una hembra en celo. Todo se volvía más intenso.

Kakashi continuó penetrándola a un ritmo frenético, no tardó en sentir como las paredes se contraían alrededor de su falo y explotaba en un potente orgasmo, no tardó en dejarse llevar y acompañarla en aquel espiral de placer.

El cansancio hizo que la aplastara con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló por lo bajo el hombre unos minutos después de recomponerse, al retirarse de ella y darse cuenta que había olvidado el condón, cuando claramente ella le había dicho que llevaba una semana sin tomar la píldora.

Se recostó en su lado con las manos sobre la cabeza, lo que menos quería era atarse a una mujer que bien podía ser una asesina. Por muy placentero que fuera el sexo, no estaba en sus planes convertirse en padre, menos si en la ecuación incluía a la emocionalmente inestable Sakura Haruno.

—No pasará nada con una vez. —Dijo ella percibiendo la preocupación en el hombre. Se abrazó a Kakashi y comenzó a juguetear, dibujando con sus dedos por todo el pecho masculino. Pero una sonrisa que más que tranquilidad, generó desconfianza en el Hatake se posó en los labios de la mujer—. Solo debemos ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez... me tomaré la píldora del día después, así vas a estar más tranquilo. —Lo besó con suavidad, aun dejando la incertidumbre en el oficial.

Sakura tenía planes que también lo incluían a él, necesitaba un as bajo la manga para controlarlo y ese desliz, ojalá pronto diera resultados

* * *

— ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está Keiko? —Itachi tiró con fuerza del brazo de la Yamanaka, exigiendo saber qué había sucedido con su sobrina.

Se suponía que ella llevaría a Sarada y Keiko luego de la escuela como siempre lo hacía, ya que iban en el mismo curso que Inojin y la casa de Itachi quedaba de camino a la de la rubia.

—Itachi, te aseguro que no fue mi intención perderla, solo fuimos por unos helados al centro comercial para celebrar que habían aprobado el proyecto del fin de trimestre. —La mujer lloraba con desesperación mientras relataba los acontecimientos—. Ella dijo que iría un momento al baño, pero nunca regresó. Fue sola porque Sarada se quedó junto a mí para ayudarme con las órdenes e Inojin apartaba la mesa porque el lugar estaba lleno. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que no llegaba tu hija y yo partimos en su búsqueda por la heladería y el mall, pero no dimos con ella. —Ino sorbió por la nariz en medio de su llanto, se sentía tan horrible de estar ayudando a esa psicópata, pero la vida de su hijo estaba en riesgo.

—No vieron si alguien los seguía, o no sé, pero algún indicio de que quisieran ir por Keiko o Sarada. —Ino negó, realmente nadie los siguió, incluso ella misma se sorprendió cuando desapareció de manera tan silenciosa, entonces fue cuando supo que esa era la señal. No le quedó de otra que fingir, más que fingir, llorar por la frustración de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Itachi se quedó pensativo, sopesando las posibles hipótesis sobre esta nueva desaparición. De estar vivo su tío fuera el primer sospechoso, pero él estaba muerto y las únicas personas que le quedaban para sospechar eran Orochimaru y Sakura.

Como si la llamó con el pensamiento, la mujer de cabello rosa entró en ese preciso momento en la casa que anteriormente compartía con el Uchiha.

—Sakura... —Dijo un poco confusa la rubia al verla llegar.

—Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? —La mujer abrió los ojos con pánico, y se acercó a Itachi—. ¿Dónde está Sarada? —Preguntó con miedo, tanto que desconcertó también a la rubia, confundiéndola totalmente—. Dime que no le ha pasado nada, que ella está bien, ¡Dilo Itachi!

Se sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos de su ex, buscando de él una respuesta que la tranquilizara. Éste la tomó por los hombros y la Tranquilizó, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. La rosada suspiró pesadamente como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, pero el moreno no tardó en revelar lo que sucedía. Sakura se giró hacia Ino, viéndola con incredulidad y aprovechando de arquear una ceja en su dirección.

—Debemos esperar las cuarenta y ocho horas para notificar su desaparición. No puedes perder contacto, te pido por favor que estés disponible para declarar en cualquier momento. —Ino asintió hacia el Uchiha y luego se marchó con rumbo a su casa, cargando con una culpa que no sabía cómo sobrellevar.

Por su parte, Itachi tomó del brazo a la mujer de pelo rosa y la llevó casi a rastras hasta su despacho, ya estando dentro cerró con llave y la encaró.

—Ino es tu mejor amiga, ¿No te parece extraño que todo esto ocurriera días después de amenazarme? —Ella lo miró con sorpresa, como si lo que decía fuera un absurdo—. No me mires así, Sakura. Tengo razones para sospechar de ti.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? Al que debería preocuparle es a Sasuke y a la zorra Hyuga, no a ti, amor mío. —Itachi golpeó con fuerza el escritorio ante el descaro con el que decía las cosas. Esa mujer al parecer era un ser sin corazón—. Para que estés más tranquilo, no sé nada de esto, yo estaba con Kakashi para el momento de la desaparición, y créeme, tengo una buena coartada… —Soltó unos cuantos gemidos sugerentes que le dijeron al Uchiha en qué plan se hallaba su ex con su nuevo amante—. Fue una tarde placentera, cada orgasmo valió la pena.

—Eres una…

— ¿Una qué? —Lo interrumpió—, ¿Una perdida? ¡Ja! Por favor, como si no lo supieras ya. Buscaba lo que por muchos años fuiste incapaz de darme… un poco de diversión, siempre fuiste tan correcto, tan aburrido en la cama… tenía ganas de sentirme viva y con Hatake lo he conseguido como nunca.

—Lo dices porque estás dolida, sino entonces ¿Por qué tu obsesión con ser mi mujer? Admítelo tú, estás sangrando por la herida porque preferí creer en Hinata y dejé que tumbara la venda de mis ojos.

—No te creas tan importante Uchiha, ya no tengo nada que aclarar contigo más que la hija de ambos, pronto pelearé por su custodia y no volverás a verla, la llevaré a Londres conmigo y Kakashi será su nuevo padre… ¿Sabes? Es posible que en mi vientre pronto empiece a crecer el hermanito que tanto anhelaba. —Se tomó el plano abdomen en provocación, sabía cuánto había clamado por un nuevo hijo. Y a pesar de saber que Hinata traía a su hijo en camino, para Itachi fue un duro golpe ver como ella se burlaba de sus deseos.

En ese momento la maldijo desde lo más profundo de su ser. De un momento a otro pasó a aborrecer con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que creyó amar y admirar en el pasado.

—Si llegas a tener algo que ver en la desaparición de Keiko, te juro que no descansaré hasta verte destruida. Eres una alimaña ponzoñosa que lo único que trajo a la familia fueron mentiras y traiciones. Ahora lárgate de mi casa y reza porque no te hallen culpable también en el crimen de Madara, porque tu final será peor de lo que piensas.

La mujer como ya tenía por costumbre, solo se dispuso a salir con burla del lugar, al final eran esos ilusos quienes no sabían de las cosas que ella era capaz. Rió para sus adentros al recordar lo que pasaba justo en ese momento con la pequeña Keiko Uchiha. Pobre alma en desgracia que tuvo la suerte de caer en sus garras…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, por lo menos hasta que arregle mi pc. Sakura los está envolviendo a todos con su locura ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Le saldrán bien las cosas? Para el desenlace deberemos esperar un poco. Mientras, no olviden dejar su review, son gratis y esos sí los puedo ver con facilidad desde el cel... Un beso amores, espero nos leamos pronto.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

Amoreees, espero que ya hayan leído el cap que les dejé incompleto ya completo, claro está. A mí también me gustó cómo se arreglaron las cosas entre ellos. También vimos en el capítulo anterior que nada ocurre por casualidad, Sasuke tuvo mucho que ver en la protección de Yashamaru. Ahora falta ver si sale de su escondite enfrentarse a la loca que estás más desquiciada que nunca. Ya no le importa nada y así es más peligrosa que antes. Creo que a lo mucho nos quedan tres capítulos... estoy un poquito triste #snif porque le dediqué mucho a esta historia y más porque la publiqué un día muy triste para mí, es como si dejo atrás algo importante para mí. Espero no decepcionarlos cuando nos llegue el final.

Los quiero.

Sayonara!

Lis


	44. Maldad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

¡Holaaaa! No voy a decir mucho, aún no tengo pc, pero este finde fui de viaje y aproveché el camino para escribir este capítulo… el fin se acerca _meus amores_. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **MALDAD**

—Mamá, ¿Por qué me pediste que huyéramos así del centro comercial? El tío Itachi se preocupará cuando no me vea llegar con la señora Yamanaka.

La mujer de ojos claros como la luna le sonrió con ternura pero no dijo nada, a Keiko le pareció algo extraña su forma de actuar, en ese momento veía a su madre con un aire distante que rozaba en lo melancólico.

—No te preocupes, amor. Iremos a un lugar donde podremos estar juntas, la policía sigue detrás de mí y no puedo salir a la luz. Te extrañé mucho, así que llamé a papá y le avisé que estás conmigo, él le dirá a Itachi que todo está bien.

—Mami, ¿Y mi hermanito o hermanita? —Keiko sonrió y la mujer la observó con cautela, luego le brindó una sonrisa sincera.

—Al lugar al que iremos es donde él está esperándonos, tú y él se conocerán muy pronto.

—O sea que ya nació. ¿Es un niño? —Preguntó emocionada con la noticia—, ¿Es esa la razón por la que estás un poco pálida? ¿Te sientes bien? —Indagó al ver a la mujer apoyarse de la pared para tomar un respiro, corrió a su lado y la ayudó a sostenerse.

—Sí cariño, hace poco di a luz. Y claro que estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Tu hermano es un bebé precioso, vas a amarlo con solo verlo. —Ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

—Debe ser hermoso como tú… y también debe parecerse al tío Itachi. —Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, luego inhaló un poco del aire fresco de la tarde, era cierto que se sentía débil.

—Cuando lleguemos al refugio podrás hablar con Sasuke, mientras debemos procurar llegar antes del anochecer, cuanto más pronto lleguemos será mejor.

Llegaron a un estacionamiento subterráneo apenas iluminado por las luces en el techo, que ni aun así quitaba el ambiente tenebroso que emanaba la atmósfera del lugar, la Hyuga activó el mando a distancia, el sonido de una alarma desactivarse les indicó el sitio donde estaba el vehículo de la joven. Se dirigieron a paso apresurado hasta la camioneta, se subieron y abrocharon sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad.

La mayor lo hizo despacio, parecía como si evitaba lastimar una zona específica en su abdomen, pero al hacerlo soltó un gemido de dolor que sobresaltó a la pequeña Uchiha.

—Mami, ¿Puedes conducir así? Te veo muy mal, podríamos llamar un taxi, no quiero que te pase nada.

— ¿Podrías hacer silencio? ¿No ves que estamos huyendo? No puedo llamar un taxi. Es suficiente con el dolor que siento como para también soportar tus quejas, Keiko. —La niña se hizo un manojo de nervios luego de escuchar a su madre hablarle de ese modo. La Hyuga soltó un largo suspiro al verla—. Lo siento, cariño. —Se acercó a la más pequeña sintiéndose culpable por haberle contestado de aquella horrible manera—. No quise gritar, es solo que, no es muy lindo el modo en que me siento. ¿Me perdonas? —Preguntó en tono sincero. La niña asintió con tristeza, notaba extraña a su mamá, pero en su mano quedaba hacer todo lo que fuera posible por hacerla sentir mejor.

Luego de la disculpa la mayor puso en marcha el automóvil y salió con rumbo errante, hacia el que servía ahora como su escondite.

El camino era largo, tanto que Keiko terminó durmiéndose en el asiento trasero durante todo lo que duró el trayecto en carretera, cuando despertó, llegaban a una pequeña cabaña que al parecer de la joven quedaba en medio de un bosque, pues todo lo que podía observar en los alrededores era un extenso follaje que se extendía más allá del horizonte.

El auto finalmente se detuvo, la pequeña enseguida posó los ojos en la conductora, su madre, y la vio sacar un par de píldoras de un pequeño neceser y las bebió con un botellón de agua mineral que reposaba en el porta vasos, ésta no supo cuándo ni dónde pararon para comprar aquellos insumos que no había visto antes.

—Son para el dolor. —Dijo a modo de respuesta para las preguntas que se hacía Keiko con respecto a sus medicinas—. Vayamos adentro, no es bueno estar fuera cuando está oscureciendo.

Se bajaron con prisa y entraron a la casita en la que ya brillaba encendida la luz de la sala. Al dirigirse a la pequeña salita de estar, estaba una mujer sentada en el sofá, cubierta por una túnica completa y en sus brazos sostenía en sus brazos a un precioso bebé regordete.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron, pensé que no iban a tardar tanto. Me alegro de haber decidido adelantarme para cuidar de este pequeño, cuando llegué ya se había despertado con hambre. —La mujer corrió prácticamente hasta el sofá y le quitó enseguida al pequeño bebé. Lo arrulló con ternura y depositó un tierno beso en la frente. La sonrisa que se dibujó en los cristalinos ojos al chocarlos con aquellos hermosos pozos negros le arrancó la sonrisa más hermosa a la mujer. Tener a su hijo entre sus brazos le hacía olvidar cualquier dolor que le aquejara el cuerpo.

Desde la primera vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, todo a su alrededor perdió importancia, ahora su vida giraba en torno a ese pequeñín que sostenía con amor, y su misión en la vida era velar por la felicidad de ese niño.

—Ven, siéntate. —Dijo la mujer que aún permanecía oculta tras la túnica—. Aún estás muy débil, no te has repuesto del todo de la cesárea y no deberías estar saliendo por ahí. —Susurró unas casi inaudibles gracias junto al oído de la morena y se alejó a una esquina de la sala.

Keiko observó la escena desde el lugar en el que se quedó al ver la extraña presencia, la voz de la mujer oculta tras la capucha le resultaba familiar, aunque sonaba un poco más grave. No sabía por qué, pero aquel lugar y en especial esa mujer no le inspiraban confianza.

—Ven tú también, siéntate junto a tu madre. ¿O es que no quieres conocer a tu pequeño hermano? —La jovencita asintió y se acercó hasta el sofá donde había unos momentos su madre se sentó junto al bebé.

Cuando ya estuvo sentada al lado de la Hyuga pudo observar con asombro el frágil cuerpo que ésta alimentaba, el pequeño comía con ansias del pecho de su madre y ella le veía con un indescriptible sentimiento. Keiko enseguida divisó la pelusilla oscura que sobresalía del gorrito que cubría la cabeza del bebé. Era simplemente hermoso.

—Lo ves, parece un ángel. —Dijo la joven madre, mientras acomodaba la manta que lo envolvía. La niña no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón, mami. ¿Qué nombre le pusiste? De seguro es tan lindo como él. —La Hyuga rió por lo bajo con lo dicho por la joven. No sabía si era porque ella era tan inocente y no comprendía ciertas cosas de la vida.

—Kenji, se llama Kenji… —La chica frunció el ceño y puso una pose pensativa que le arrancó otra sonrisa.

—Me gusta… —Dijo jugueteando con las manitas del bebé que la buscaba con aquel par de luceros que brillaban cuando la veían. —Sabes, me alegra tanto verte tan feliz con mi hermano, la tristeza de antes se fue de tu mirada. Al menos con él podrás hacer todo lo que no pudiste conmigo. —Un nudo oprimió la garganta de la mujer, y una punzada de dolor tocó su corazón al recordar la triste historia que las unía.

Era verdad lo que decía Keiko, hace doce años su hermana no pudo hacer lo que ella en ese momento con su hijo. La felicidad de antes se vio ensombrecida en ese instante por el recuerdo de la vileza de la que fue partícipe y de la que a continuación también era cómplice.

Culpa.

Hanabi Hyuga en ese momento sintió caer sobre sus hombros doce años de amargura, odio, venganzas, muerte y dolor. Tragó grueso al percatarse lo que acababa de hacer al prestarse para la canallada que estaba por cometerse con la niña que tenía en frente. Una personita inocente que ya había sufrido demasiado y ahora peligraba su integridad física.

Terminó de alimentar a su bebé con parsimonia, como si su mente no estuviese a punto de ebullición viendo la forma de solucionar aquel error que acababa de cometer. Sacó el aire del pequeño Kenji, jugueteó un poco con él y Keiko, buscando un descuido de su otra acompañante para correr hacia la camioneta y marcharse de aquel remoto lugar.

La mujer de la túnica observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su amiga, las expresiones de su rostro y sobre todo las sonrisas forzadas que dedicaba a la joven Uchiha-Hyuga. Era muy lista como para no saber que Hanabi estaba siendo visitada por su conciencia. Era una lástima pensó la fémina que en ese momento buscaba algo entre sus ropajes.

En cuanto vio el primer movimiento de la morena mayor, no dudó sacar su pistola escuadra y apuntarla directo a la frente. Desde la distancia donde estaba ese tiro sería sencillo, no por nada tenía una puntería certera. La Hyuga abrazó con fuerza el bulto entre sus manos y quedó paralizada al ver el arma que amenazaba volar cada uno de sus sesos si hacía un movimiento más.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Keiko Uchiha asustada al ver como la mujer que le causaba tanta desconfianza, estaba a solo un movimiento quitarle la vida a la joven madre.

La caperuza de la túnica reveló la identidad de la mujer misterios, la más joven llevó una de sus manos al pecho al ver que se trataba de la misma mujer de la que su padre había pedido no confiara, la misma de la que meses atrás su madre huyó porque si permanecían con esa mujer corrían peligro.

—Sakura por favor baja esa arma vas a asustar a la niña. —La mujer rió ante la súplica de la Hyuga y con la misma comenzó a negar con la cabeza, alertando a Hanabi que había descubierto sus intenciones.

—Parece que tener a ese pequeño te movió la tecla sensible, mi querida Hyuga… comenzaste a sentir miedo, arrepentimiento, dolor… —Dijo caminando por el lugar sin siquiera apartar la pistola de su objetivo—. Yo conozco esa mirada, la he visto muchas veces cuando alguien está a punto de traicionarme y tú no eres la excepción pequeña Hanabi. —Hizo un puchero y luego dirigió su vista hacia la pobre Keiko que miraba la escena consternada.

—Tú dijiste… —Sakura rió con fuerza asustando más a la joven.

— ¿Hanabi? Sí. —Respondió con sorna—. Ella no es tu mamita querida… ¡Es tu tía! La misma que ayudó a tus abuelos Hisui y Fugaku para deshacerse de ti y que no te convirtieras en el estorbo que eres ahora. —La carcajada fue más potente que las anteriores, luego de recomponerse volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la joven madre—. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer al traerte aquí, entregarte a mí para cazar a la escurridiza de Hinata y luego que las tuviera a las dos me desharía de ustedes dos para siempre. —Miró fijamente a los ojos de Hanabi cuando explicó algunos detalles de su plan, haciéndola sentir más miserable de lo que se sentía—. Pero al parecer luego de verte así tan cerca de tu pequeño hermano se arrepintió y pretendía huir… ¿Verdad? —Espetó hosca hacia la morena.

—No es cierto lo que dices, no sabía cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones luego de tenerlas a las dos, pero ya voy entendiendo, primero pensé que Keiko era solo el anzuelo para atraer a Hinata, pero no, lo tuyo es algo más que tus problemas con Itachi. Estás loca Sakura. ¿Cómo puedes planear matar a una niña que no tiene culpa de nada?

— ¿Qué no tiene culpa? Dime ¿Qué sentirías si tu hija desde que nació era la destinada a heredar la fortuna y ser la cabeza de familia en uno de los clanes más poderosos de Japón, pero de repente sale una bastarda que debió morir el mismo día que nació y le arrebata todo lo que por derecho le corresponde? —Soltó con veneno en cada una de sus palabras—. Solo busco el bienestar de mi primogénita, ¿No dicen que muerto el perro se acabó la rabia? Solo voy a restablecer el orden de las cosas y también voy a cobrar mi parte vengándome de la mujer que se interpuso en mi camino. A ella no le importó metérsele por los ojos a Itachi, a mí no me importará cobrársela. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

—Mi mamá no va a caer en esa trampa que piensa tenderle, ella es lista y no se dejará manipular por una víbora como usted. —Con la mano libre Sakura le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la niña, tumbándola de lleno en el suelo y haciendo que un hilo de sangre descendiera desde su boca hasta la mandíbula.

—Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores. —Se fue hasta donde cayó de bruces la pequeña y la levantó de un solo tirón, lastimando en el acto el delgado brazo de Keiko.

Con el brazo la rodeó por encima de los hombros, pegándola de espaldas a ella. Hanabi observaba horrorizada la violencia que Sakura aplicaba en la menor.

—Luego de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿Es así como pretendías pagarme? Lo esperé de todo mundo menos de ti, mi amiga. Sabes, por esta vez voy a dejar pasar por alto tu osadía, pero eso sí te advierto, un movimiento en falso y le vuelo los sesos a tu queridísima sobrina… —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la de ojos verdes— o a tu pequeño hijo, sería una pena quitarle la vida con tan solo un mes y medio de vida.

Hanabi sintió como faltaba el aire a sus pulmones luego de escuchar la frialdad con la que decía las cosas… era simplemente monstruoso.

Buscó un bolso que había llevado consigo del que sacó un par de cuerdas y se las tendió a la Hyuga. Ésta última recostó a Kenji en el sofá y tomó lo que la Haruno le daba. A continuación Sakura le pidió que atara de manos a Keiko, mientras la soltaba y se iba hacia donde la morena había dejado a su bebé.

Tal como pidió la de ojos verdes, Hanabi ató a su sobrina, pidiéndole una disculpa implícita con la mirada. Nunca pensó que Sakura era capaz de llegar tan lejos por fastidiar a su hermana. Después de terminar con su labor volvió al lugar donde dejó a su hijo y volvió a sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Lo sentía por Keiko, pero para ella estaba antes su hijo y en el estado que se hallaba la Haruno, no le extrañaba si cumplía su amenaza de hacerle daño al pequeño Kenji.

Aunque le hubiese gustado tener la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo y arreglar todo lo que hizo, pero de nada le servía lamentarse, ya sabía lo que sintió Hinata en su momento, ahora solo esperaba que la comprendiera a ella. Lo hacía por su hijo, ella quizás hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—Tú y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí. —Dijo Sakura a la pequeña mientras jalaba a la niña del cabello—. Ella no hará nada por evitarlo porque es mi cómplice, y si llega a hacerlo tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias, porque ese bebé es tu hermano, es hijo de Sasuke y tu tía Hanabi. No quieres que le haga daño a él ¿Verdad? —Keiko negó con miedo de sus palabras.

Fue así cómo se llevó a la joven de doce años a rastras fuera de la cabaña, ésta se quejaba por la fuerza que la mujer aplicaba en sus largos cabellos. Trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil, Sakura disfrutaba verla retorcerse porque dolía lo que hacía a la Uchiha.

Llegaron hasta la misma camioneta en la que minutos atrás llegara con Hanabi, cuando creía que ésta era su madre. Allí la Haruno prácticamente la tiró contra el suelo del maletero, sacó otros pedazos de cuerdas y comenzó a atarla de pies, pretendió resistirse, pero la rosada le advirtió que si se oponía a cooperar iría hasta adentro y mataría a su tía y hermano. Fue así como dejó que ella terminara de amordazarla, Sakura sacó una cinta adhesiva de embalaje y cubrió la boca de la chica para que no hablara durante el camino, finalmente cubrió los ojos con un antifaz negro.

Cerró la puerta trasera del vehículo y dispuso a marcharse de la cabaña.

Hanabi observó todo desde la distancia, dentro de la poca seguridad que le brindaba la pequeña casita que su amiga le había brindado luego de saberse en la calle.

En ese momento la Hyuga se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado la culpa que sintió por primera vez en trece años. Y por otro el agradecimiento hacia la mujer que acababa de apuntarla entre ceja y ceja hacía solo minutos. Le debía mucho, hasta la vida de su hijo, si no hubiese sido por la rosada tal vez éste ni siquiera hubiese llegado a nacer.

* * *

 _Salía del hospital luego de observar aquella escena donde la pequeña amiga de Sarada llamaba a Sasuke y Hinata como sus padres, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos, para Hanabi aquello no podía ser real, esa niña se supone que no existía, o eso fue lo que siempre su madre le aseguró. ¿Cómo era posible que la encontraran? O peor aún ¿Cómo es que ellos dos estaban juntos como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella le hubiese perdonado y ahora ellos personificaban a una familia feliz?_

 _Sus piernas se movieron de manera automática, ella ni siquiera sabía qué hacía, solo no podía permanecer en ese lugar, le dolía verlos juntos, felices al lado de la hija de ambos. A él le brillaban los ojos con una intensidad de la que nunca fue merecedora en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Siempre deseó que la viera de aquella manera, pero nunca lo hizo. En cambio a Hinata, a ella sí la veía con tanto amor._

 _Y fue entonces cuando comprendió por fin que por más empeño que puso en ganarse el corazón del Uchiha, este nunca estuvo dispuesto a abrirlo para ella. Cada esfuerzo de su parte fue en vano, él ya amaba a alguien más y con ella solo tuvo una relación de costumbre, físicamente igual a la mujer de su vida, pero tan diferentes. Hanabi nunca se podía igualar a la mujer que Sasuke anhelaba._

 _Lágrimas._

 _Lloraba porque se sentía la mayor de las estúpidas por haberse aferrado a un imposible, por ser tan testaruda, por querer ocupar el lugar de su gemela. Por querer demostrar que podía conquistar al mismo hombre que Hinata siendo apenas una débil e inexperta muchacha. Se detuvo en medio de la sala de emergencias preguntándose hacia dónde ir. Miles de pensamientos atormentaban su frágil mente, no quería ir a su casa, no se hallaba en una buena situación ante su padre y no soportaba a Hisui con sus constantes reproches._

 _Ya vería qué haría, ahora solo quería salir de allí, odiaba los hospitales, así que caminó con paso pesado hasta la enorme puerta del centro hospitalario, no había razón para permanecer en ese sitio en el que sabía se hallaban el hombre que amaba y el verdadero amor de éste._

 _Las lágrimas corrían a borbotones por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que ser la sombra de su hermana? ¿Acaso la vida se ensañaba con hacerla la mujer más miserable? Aturdida casi llegaba a la salida, tomaría un taxi y desaparecería para olvidarse de una vez por todas del hombre que le partía el corazón una y otra vez._

 _O eso fue lo que pensó, pues antes de poner un pie fuera del lugar, se sintió desfallecer. Al principio lo adjudicó a su estado de ánimo, intentó sostenerse de la gran puerta, pero fue inútil, antes de siquiera apoyarse en la superficie de cristal, cayó de manera estrepitosa en el suelo de granito, alejándose completamente de la realidad que la atormentaba._

 _Al despertar una luz brillante en el techo la hizo que instintivamente llevara su antebrazo a cubrirse los ojos. Al adaptar su vista pudo ver una habitación de hospital y ella sin sus ropas, cubierta por una bata clínica y una vía intravenosa en su mano izquierda. Confundida como se hallaba intentó quitarse el suero por el que le administraban algún tipo de medicamento._

 _—Tranquilícese señorita. —Dijo un hombre con bata blanca que entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba la joven—. Se desmayó cuando iba de salida, así que la trajeron hasta aquí._

 _El hombre tomó una carpeta metálica que reposaba al pie de la cama. Luego se acercó de nuevo para inspeccionar cuánto había progresado la hidratación que le administraban en ese momento, al ver que todo iba bien, se centró de nuevo en la historia que sostenía en sus manos._

 _—Soy el doctor Kabuto Yakushi, fui quien la atendió al momento del ingreso, cosa que fue hace casi tres horas. —Hanabi se sorprendió al escuchar el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente. Era simplemente absurdo, ese doctor debía estar equivocado._

 _—Doctor Yakushi, puede decirme cuándo me darán el alta médica, creo que hay un error, no pude estar tanto tiempo inconsciente, además mi desmayo sé a causa de qué fue ocasionado, llevo días con mucho estrés acumulado, con un poco de descanso creo que voy a estar bien. —El hombre de cabello plateado sonrió al escuchar a su paciente, era de las típicas personas que se negaban a ir a un médico. Se ajustó un poco los anteojos y volvió a leer la historia médica, sonrió de medio lado al ver el diagnóstico de la mujer._

 _—El estrés explica que haya sufrido esa descompensación en plena salida, también que durmiera durante tanto tiempo. —Volvió a hacer el gesto con sus gafas, sonrió hacia su paciente—. Claro, y también su estado actual._

 _— ¿Cuál estado? ¿De qué habla doctor? ¿Estoy enferma? —Peguntó temerosa de saber la respuesta._

 _— ¿Enferma? No, claro que no, bueno, quizás si se sienta enferma pero es normal durante los primeros meses, usted está embarazada, va a ser madre. Felicidades._

 _Un balde de agua fría fue la noticia para la Hyuga._

 _Hanabi volvió a sentir que todo su mundo daba vueltas, de repente comenzó a hiperventilar luego de escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor Yakushi. Debía ser una broma, ella no podía estar embarazada, hacía tres meses ella no estaba con Sasuke y de estarlo debía notarse ¿No?_

 _Su período no había venido, pero nunca fue muy regular que digamos, al contrario, hubo un momento, como en el tercer año de su relación que intentó quedar embarazada y su médico le dijo que sería difícil por sus ovarios poliquísticos._

 _—No doctor. Debe haber un error, es imposible que esté en estado, tengo tres meses sin tener contacto físico con… mi ex pareja, además, tengo problemas de fertilidad. No hay manera de que haya quedado embarazada sin un tratamiento._

 _El doctor negó al escucharla buscar una justificación para refutar los resultados de su análisis._

 _—Es difícil de asimilar, y puede ser cierto ese problema que menciona, pero eso no es garantía de no quedar en estado de gestación de la manera tradicional. Los resultados son exactos, incluso los repetí para cerciorarme de que eran correctos. Usted tendrá un bebé dentro de seis meses si no fallan sus cálculos._

 _Hanabi soltó una gran bocanada de aire, si era verdad que estaba embarazada, entonces ¿Qué haría ahora? Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos, él no la amaba y sería absurdo de su parte querer retenerlo con su bebé._

 _—Le recomendaría que vaya lo antes posible y se ponga en control con su médico de confianza. Por lo que veo ya debe pasar de las ocho semanas, debe cerciorarse que todo marche en orden con el producto. —Dijo el doctor Kabuto mientras escribía en una receta médica—. Tenga —Tendió una hoja hacia ella—. Este es un colega mío, de los mejores en su campo, señorita Hyuga. Los viernes pasa consulta aquí en el hospital, maña lo hará en la clínica que apunté en la hoja que le di. Po favor, no descuide su salud ni la de su bebé, fue una suerte que no sucediera nada con grave luego de la caída que sufrió._

 _La joven escuchó atentamente y en silencio cada una de las indicaciones que le daba el doctor Yakushi._

 _—Haré lo que me dice, ¿Ya me puedo ir? —Preguntó un poco dudosa, odiaba los hospitales y en ese momento necesitaba su almohada para llorar por su desamor y para pensar mejor en lo que venía ahora en su vida._

 _El médico al parecer notó la tristeza que embargaba a la joven mujer, por un momento se permitió sentir pena por ella, por lo que dijo hace rato, no estaba casada y había terminado su relación, es decir, estaba completamente sola con el hijo que venía en camino. Quizás esa soledad era lo que la desconcertaba tanto al recibir la noticia, el temor por no contar con el apoyo del padre de la criatura, algo muy común en los últimos tiempos._

 _—Todos los valores se mantienen bien, así que no veo razón para permanecer en este deprimente lugar. —Hanabi sonrió con el comentario—. Solo debo llenar algunas formas en recepción y podrá irse. Vengo en un momento, mientras mandaré a que traigan sus pertenencias._

 _El hombre se marchó y un minuto después entró una enfermera con unas bolsas negras con su ropa y demás pertenencias en el interior. Revisó su billetera, viendo que no faltara nada, y en efecto todo estaba en orden. La chica la ayudó a quitar la vía en su mano y colocó una bandita circular para evitar que sangrara. Luego salió dejándola a solas para que se vistiera._

 _Ya cuando estaba lista entró de nuevo el doctor con varios sobres, con lo que presumía era su historial y los exámenes que le realizaron._

 _—Listo, aquí está todo lo que le hicimos. —Ella asintió, tomó el sobre tamaño oficio que le tendía y luego se encaminó hacia la salida luego de decir un casi inaudible 'Gracias'—. Señorita Hyuga, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me tomé la libertad de llamarle un taxi que la está esperando afuera. No es conveniente que maneje, no vaya a ser que sufra otro desmayo._

 _—Gracias, igual iba a llamar uno, no traje mi auto, pues llegué con una amiga y luego me fui sin decirle nada, no ha de saber ni lo que me pasó. —Volvió a girarse para continuar su camino._

 _—No es fácil cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como un hijo, pero tiene que ser fuerte y sobreponerse a lo que sea que esté enfrentando. Hágalo por usted y por ese pequeño que no tiene culpa de los problemas de los adultos que lo crearon. —Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para Hanabi, las lágrimas no tardaron en descender por sus mejillas. No respondió nada, no sabía qué decir. Por su parte Kabuto Yakushi sabía que violaba la privacidad de su paciente, pero esa joven necesitaba oír algo que reconfortara el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos—. La vida es un milagro, no desperdicie este regalo que le fue concedido. —La morena volteó por última vez hacia el galeno, con ojos llorosos y un leve asentimiento le confirmó que lo haría. Luego salió rápidamente de allí, necesitaba volver pronto a casa y tomar decisiones importantes en la nueva vida que se le presentaba._

 _Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga vio varios autos estacionados en la entrada, reconoció el de su primo hermano Neji, y el de Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los gerentes en la sucursal de la empresa Hyuga en Reino Unido. Por la cantidad de vehículos presumía celebraban una cena con algunos socios extranjeros, siempre era así._

 _Entró con sigilo para no ser descubierta, se cubrió los hombros con el abrigo que llevaba para ocultar la pinchadura que llevaba en la mano. Pensó que había escapado de tener que asistir a la aburrida reunión de su padre, pero su tranquilidad duró poco cuando su madre la llamó a los pies de la escalera._

 _—Hasta que por fin llegas, tu padre no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, le dije que andabas con unas amigas y que en cuanto llegaras te reunirías con nosotros en el gran salón._

 _—Madre, la verdad no me siento bien, no creo estar en condiciones para acompañarlos en ésta velada. —La mujer negó y subió hasta donde estaba su hija._

 _—Sabes que nuestra posición dentro de la familia pende de un hilo, tu padre ha bajado un poco la guardia, ni siquiera ha vuelto a verse con esa mujer. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad de quedar bien con él. Tal vez si logramos complacerlo interceda por nuestro pellejo cuando se reúna con el consejo. —La miró de arriba hasta abajo notando cierto nerviosismo en la menor de sus hijas—. Ve a arreglarte un poco, luego mandaré a una criada a que venga por ti cuando estés lista. —Sin más se volteó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el lugar del que provenía el bullicio de la reunión._

 _Subió con pesadez hasta su habitación, al entrar se aseguró de cerrar con seguro y se acostó de espaldas en la cama, con la vista perdida en el techo de dosel, ¿Y ahora qué? Era la pregunta que merodeaba por cada rincón de su acongojada mente._

 _Luego de regalarse esos preciados minutos de soledad en su cama cumplió con lo que pidió su madre, se bañó buscó uno de sus vestidos más cómodos pero acordes a la ocasión. Antes de enfundarse en aquella tela negra se tomó el tiempo de inspeccionar su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Era cierto, los cambios eran imperceptibles, pero estaban allí, le ocurrió como a Hinata…_

 _Alejó los pensamientos de su hermana, no la necesitaba merodeando por sus memorias, en cambio continuó detallando cada nuevo aspecto de su cuerpo. Sus pechos habían crecido un poco más, las caderas se mostraban un poco más pronunciadas que antes y su vientre, ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? ¿Hace cuánto no se regalaba unos minutos frente al espejo? Su vientre plano ahora tenía una leve curvatura que era más notoria si se observaba de perfil. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, allí crecía un pedacito del amor que le tenía a Sasuke…_

 _Escuchó como llamaban a su puerta, pidió unos minutos más y terminó de vestirse, por suerte aún le quedaba su ropa, sino sería un verdadero problema si no tenía qué ponerse para recibir a los inversionistas de su padre. ¿Qué explicación podía dar para sus problemas de vestuario sin dejar manchado el apellido Hyuga en la vergüenza?_

 _Al bajar donde estaban todos los socios reunidos con sus respectivas hijas y esposas, pudo ver que no se trataba de una simple comida de negocios, su padre celebraba algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento. No le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo asuntos relacionados no le eran competentes a una miembro del Boke, el único que tenía esos privilegios era Neji y se los había ganado a pulso, ella solo se limitó a vivir como alguien más bajo las órdenes de la rama principal._

 _La cena transcurría con normalidad, la verdad Hanabi apenas probó bocado, ese día su apetito la había abandonado por completo y lo que menos quería era estar justamente en ese lugar. Necesitaba la seguridad que le brindaba su alcoba, meditar sus conflictos internos y decidir desatarse del yugo familiar que caería sobre ella en cuanto sus padres se enteraran de la noticia que les tenía._

 _Al finalizar la comida todos fueron hasta el gran salón donde la mayoría de los hombres mayores se reunieron a un lado, para hablar de sus negocios, uno de los más jóvenes la invitó a bailar, por no ser descortés lo acompañó. Aunque se sentía exhausta luego de tan ajetreado día tuvo que seguir con aquella falsa sonrisa como si todo marchaba bien, era la careta que su madre siempre mostraba en sociedad, comprendía mejor a Hinata y su fastidio en aquellos eventos._

 _Odiaba ser ese día el centro de atención de las mujeres de esos magnates, quienes halagaban su belleza, y lo bien que lucía enfundada en aquel vestido que se amoldaba a la perfección en su cuerpo. Desde que había regresado Sasuke la acompañó a todos esos eventos, era la primera vez que estaba sola y era el blanco de los hombres que no dudaban en intentar acercarse a coquetear._

 _No probó alcohol en toda la velada, no quería poner en riesgo a vida de su hijo solo por complacer a unos cuantos estirados que la tenían sin cuidado._

 _Cuando pretendía abandonar la reunión aludiendo que sufría de jaqueca, su padre la llamó hasta donde se encontraba reunido con sus socios. Inspiró aire y volvió a colocar esa sonrisa que se conocía tan bien y era parte del repertorio de las mujeres del clan Hyuga._

 _Y fue entonces cuando todo se complicó para Hanabi. No sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Su vida de a poco se iba convirtiendo en una montaña rusa luego de escuchar el anuncio que Hiashi Hyuga tenía para dar. Después de ser desechada por el consejo, y relegada a simplemente servir a los líderes su padre la integraba a la lista de posibles candidatos para tomar la gerencia de la empresa. El puesto que quedó bacante luego de que su hermana fue imputada en la suprema corte de justicia por asesinato en primer grado a Fugaku Uchiha._

 _Según el patriarca, su hija era muy inteligente, y si esos atisbos de astucia que vio en ella cuando era una niña los podía aplicar en la formación de la que sería partícipe dentro de poco, tenía muchas posibilidades de tener la oportunidad que había esperado durante toda su vida._

 _La opción de la cubeta de agua fría hubiese sido mejor. Pensó Hanabi._

 _Una vida entera esperando porque el gran Hiashi Hyuga la hiciera parte de la empresa de la familia y en cuanto se enterara de su situación todo se iría al caño. Ciertamente los Dioses no eran justos con ella._

 _La euforia de Hisui no se hizo esperar, pues este nombramiento la hacía adquirir un nuevo estatus dentro del clan, virtualmente era la heredera, cosa que alegró enormemente a su madre, pues los ancianos no procederían a la acusación por lo que hicieron doce años atrás._

 _Habían sido juzgadas por el consejo familiar, siendo tachadas de alimañas ponzoñosas que enlodaban el buen nombre de los Hyuga, por utilizar métodos inhumanos y crueles con la heredera de los clanes Hyuga-Mishima. La mayoría de los ancianos las repudiaron, otros que no estaban de acuerdo con que Hinata tomara las riendas de la familia las apoyaron, pero no lo suficiente para salvarlas de un severo castigo que estaba por dictarse, hasta que Hiashi dio ese anuncio._

 _Pasaron cuatro días desde aquella celebración, cuyo motivo era su futuro nombramiento según su madre. Ese día marcaría un antes y un después en Hanabi, pues fue cuando explotó la bomba de tiempo que la consumía por dentro._

 _—Estudiaste Administración de empresas en los Estados Unidos, no tienes experiencia laboral, pero confío en tus instintos para que asumas la responsabilidad que descuidó tu hermana por meterse en problemas de otra índole. —Era eso lo que Hiashi le iba a decir cuando la mandó a llamar por su mano derecha Naruto Uzumaki hasta las oficinas de Hyuga Group & Co._

 _Silencio._

 _Nadie dijo nada, todos los presentes, su madre, su padre, y el Uzumaki esperaban pacientemente la respuesta de la joven._

 _—No puedo aceptar el puesto de mi hermana. —Dijo luego de un tiempo—. No sin que antes escuchen lo que tengo que decirles, a solas. —Hizo énfasis en esto último para que Naruto saliera de la sala de juntas._

 _—Está bien, por mí no hay problema. Con permiso. —Dijo refiriéndose a su jefe._

 _Al salir de la oficina, sus padres la observaron con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación._

 _— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar y que debo escuchar antes de aceptar? —Inquirió mordaz. Era suficiente de tanto rodeo, si su hija no estuviera siendo juzgada en estos momentos esa reunión no tuviese lugar y su decisión con respecto a su benjamina y su mujer ya estaría tomada._

 _—Estoy embarazada… —Soltó de golpe. Ambos padres se quedaron perplejos ante la revelación de su hija. Pero el hombre enseguida reaccionó golpeando con fuerza la enorme mesa de madera ante él. Estaba furioso._

 _—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto Hanabi, maldita sea de nuevo el mismo error que tu hermana. —El hombre se levantó hasta el lugar donde permanecía sentada la menor de sus hijas y la levantó con brusquedad encarándola de frente. La joven emitió un gemido de dolor por el agarre que tenía sobre su delgado brazo—. Si el padre es el Uchiha, que no dudo que lo sea, no pienso permitir que nazca ese hijo, mi sangre no va a seguir mezclándose con la Uchiha, me niego a aceptarlo._

 _La joven forcejeó para liberarse, no iba a permitir que su padre decidiera algo que solo le correspondía a ella elegir._

 _—No me interesa que no estés de acuerdo, es mi hijo y pienso tenerlo. Me importa un bledo que tu sangre se mezcle con la Uchiha, es hijo de Sasuke, del hombre que amo, no me interesa quién es su familia ni tu problema con ellos. No van a hacer conmigo lo mismo que hicimos madre y yo con Hinata._

 _—Por lo menos se va a casar contigo ¿No? Porque no voy a aceptar otro bastardo en la familia. Suficiente con la hija de Hinata. —Hanabi escuchó como su padre se refería a 'la hija' de su hermana, o sea que era cierto que estaba viva y era esa niña que vio hacía unos días en el hospital._

 _—No me voy a casar con él, mejor dicho, no pienso decirle que traeré a su hijo, él está con Hinata y esa niña de ellos, Keiko. No lo voy a obligar a estar conmigo cuando claramente sigue interesado en mi hermana. Ante todo tengo dignidad._

 _El hombre rió con sorna al escuchar las estupideces de su hija. Las mujeres siempre recurrían al orgullo femenino, por eso siempre prefirió un hijo varón, ni siquiera la que consideraba su orgullo pudo salvarse de caer en las garras de esos mal nacidos._

 _Mientas ocurría la discusión entre padre e hija Hisui se atormentaba procesando todo aquello, su Keiko estaba con ese Sasuke y su hija, no eso no era posible. Keiko era suya, ella no podía querer a Hinata._

 _—Entonces piensa en la primera opción, pero eso de ser madre soltera, jamás lo voy a aceptar, quieres ser madre, pues cásate como Dios y la sociedad mandan. —Hanabi gritó exasperada al escuchar al obstinado de su padre, es que no podía entender que los tiempos cambiaban y no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella._

 _—Nunca me oyes, no me voy a rebajar como tú que te casaste con una mujer que pasó toda su vida venerando a otro hombre. —Una fuerte bofetada resonó por la estancia—. No pienso amargar mi existencia atando a un hombre que ama a mi hermana entiéndelo. —Gritó más furiosa luego del golpe._

 _—Si es lo que quieres hace, adelante. No me opongo, ya no eres una niña, pero algo sí te advierto Hanabi Mishima, en cuanto cruces esa puerta olvídate de mi familia, mi dinero y el de tu madre. Cuando te vayas dejarás de ser mi hija y una de mis herederas. Se acabaron los privilegios._

 _—No me importa su dinero, todo fuera mejor para mí si no hubiese nacido en esta maldita familia, todos ustedes son peor que la escoria. Por fin soy libre de todas sus reglas absurdas. Los odio a todos. —Hanabi salió furiosa hacia la puerta, no tenía caso seguir en ese lugar junto a las peores personas que conocía._

 _—Tienes razón, somos peor que la escoria, comenzando por ti, mi querida hija. —Dijo la Mishima en medio de un trance antes de ver salir a su hija por aquella puerta._

 _Cerró la puerta con fuerza sabiendo la certeza de las últimas palabras de su madre. Nadie mejor que Hanabi era capaz de conocer la naturaleza vil de los miembros de aquella podrida familia. Empezando por ella y su madre._

 _…_

 _—Neji, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. —El moreno que la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa no se inmutaba ante las lágrimas de su prima._

 _Hanabi llevaba dos meses desde el día que prácticamente la repudiaron dentro de la familia. Habían sido el tiempo más precario que había vivido en sus veintinueve años._

 _—He buscado empleo por todos lados, pero nadie contrata a alguien sin experiencia y mucho menos embarazada. No he encontrado nada con lo que poder sostenerme. Ha sido muy duro abandonar la mansión Hyuga._

 _—Debió pensarlo mejor antes de enfrentarse a Hiashi-sama, aunque lo que más me ha sorprendido es la indiferencia de Hisui-sama, siempre pensé que usted era la hija preferida, digo, fue la más cercana a ella._

 _—Por favor Neji, ella siempre estuvo obsesionada con Hinata, más ahora que es fugitiva, ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría matando a Madara Uchiha y ahora huye de la Interpol y la justicia japonesa?_

 _—Yo creo que ella es inocente… —Dijo el castaño con seguridad._

 _—No lo es, salió en todos lados, lo asesinó con la misma arma con la que mató a aquella mujer en Londres. —Neji tragó grueso, él confiaba en la inocencia de su prima, aún si todas las pruebas apuntaban en su contra._

 _—Ella no era la única en la escena. El abrecartas pudo llevarlo la otra mujer. —Dijo a modo de respuesta con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba._

 _—No seas tonto Nii-san, Sakura no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca. —El hombre negó al ver como su prima confiaba más en una extraña que en su propia sangre._

 _—Bueno, el motivo de que nos viéramos no era hablar de los problemas legales de Hinata-sama. —Hizo un ademán con la mano, para que cambiaran al tema que los llevó hasta allí. —Esta es la última vez que puedo seguir cubriendo sus gastos, mi boda con Tenten es pronto y va a tardar para que pueda recuperarme de los gastos del banquete y esas cosas, sabe que ser uno de los directivos no me garantiza los mismos millones que caen las cuentas del_ _Sōke_ _._

 _—Lo sé, es injusto, porque haces más que todos esos viejos decrépitos. —Ambos rieron con la alusión a los ancianos de la rama principal. —Gracias a ti he sobrevivido estos dos meses, sé que no lo merezco, a fin de cuentas le debes lealtad a mi hermana. Siempre has estado de su lado._

 _Él negó con la cabeza, era simplemente tonto decir aquello._

 _—Siempre estoy del lado de la justicia, me parece absurda la decisión de mi tío. Pero ya sabe, no tengo derecho a opinar. Le ayudo igual que lo hice con Hinata-sama en su momento. Siento que es mi deber como su familia._

 _—No es tu deber, solo que eres de buen corazón, quizás eres el único que realmente vale la pena de los Hyuga. —Neji sonrió con un poco de vergüenza por lo que decía su prima—. Y ya deberías dejar tantos formalismos y tratarme de tú, ¿Recuerdas que ya no soy una descendiente del linaje principal?_

 _—El que ya no tenga contacto con el clan no significa que yo olvide cuál es su lugar y el mío. —Hanabi negó por lo terco que podía llegar a ser su nii-san._

 _—Bueno, debes de tener mucho trabajo dentro de poco y yo aquí quitándote el tiempo, nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda, esto me servirá para cubrir la renta y el mercado del mes, ya buscaré algo que hacer para obtener ingresos. Ya no puedo depender de ti, serás un hombre casado y debes mantener a tu mujer. —Ambos sonrieron, le gustaba ver que su nii-san dejaba a un lado su semblante serio y se relajaba un poco._

 _—Si quiere le acompaño hasta su piso. Está a punto de caer la noche y no es bueno que ande sola por la calle con este frío invernal._

 _Asintió dándole el visto bueno a la idea del castaño. Si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, tal vez estaría viviendo debajo de un puente, ahora debía buscar manera de conseguir un empleo para mantenerse los meses siguientes._

 _…_

 _Pasó ese mes, aún no tenía nada estable, Neji ya no podría ayudarla, según lo que supo se había casado en una ceremonia íntima con invitados exclusivos dentro del círculo empresarial y la familia Hyuga. Supo que su padre les había regalado un viaje de luna de miel a una isla paradisiaca en el Caribe por una semana y de allí zarparían en un crucero por un mes entero alrededor del mundo._

 _Se alegró mucho por él, se merecía esos regalos, había trabajado mucho y aquellas vacaciones junto a su esposa serían inolvidables para el par de enamorados._

 _Pero esa felicidad que sentía por su primo no pagaba la renta de ese mes, ni las consultas, ni la comida, ni el teléfono, luz y el resto de servicios… si llegaba atrasarse un mes era motivo para que la echaran del pequeño departamento que alquilaba en ese vecindario. Además que ya tenía seis meses de embarazo. Necesitaba un techo para cuando tuviera a su bebé._

 _Fue entonces cuando se topó con Sakura, su gran amiga Sakura Haruno. Al principio se sorprendió al verla, quizás la llegó a confundir con su fugitiva hermana, pero luego comprendió que era ella, Hanabi Hyuga._

 _Ahí le contó toda su historia, la Haruno se mostró compasiva con ella, y prometió ayudarla en todo lo necesario. Según palabras de la rosada ese niño era primo de su hija y no iba a permitir que pasara penurias, mucho menos ella, que era una gran amiga para la de ojos verdes._

 _Tal como dijo ese día le ayudó en todo, la mudó a otro lugar más céntrico y más amplio con todas las comodidades necesarias para una mujer en su estado. Así pasó el tiempo, Hanabi pudo disfrutar por fin los últimos tres meses de embarazo sin preocuparse de nada más que de su bebé._

 _Cuando inició el trabajo de parto estaba sola, tuvo que llamar a Sakura para que fuera rápido hasta el apartamento donde la instaló. Tuvo ocho horas en trabajo de parto, pero no terminaba de dilatar, fue cuando apareció la doctora de guardia, una tal Tsunade Senju —que se incorporó al equipo ya cuando estaban todos reunidos y cubría medio rostro con la típica mascarilla azul— que se decidió que el niño debía nacer mediante una cesárea de emergencia, pues el pequeño estaba próximo a quedarse sin líquido amniótico._

 _Entró a quirófano a eso de las once de la noche, enseguida la durmieron completamente y procedieron a hacer la incisión. La operación fue rápida, el niño nació perfecto con unos pulmones potentes, su llanto resonaba por toda la estancia, fue Sakura quien lo sostuvo en brazos cuando nació y quien lo ayudó a respirar por primera vez._

 _Una señal, una simple y clara para que la rubia supiera qué hacer a continuación._

 _Procedió a cerrar con parsimonia la misma cortada que hiciera minutos atrás. Pidió a su asistente que buscara algo entre los equipos y aprovechó que quedó a solas con la paciente y agregó unas cuantas gasas ensangrentadas en el interior de la joven que yacía inconsciente. Era cruel, pero ella no había sido muy buena, conocía muy bien el corazón malvado de esa mujer. Sakura la había convencido que sería durante poco tiempo, todo era cuestión de neutralizarla para que ella la pudiera utilizar en el justo momento en que le fuera necesaria._

 _Era primeriza, no sabría cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar de la herida. Su ayudante llegó cuando justo cuando terminaba de dar las últimas puntadas a aquella sutura. Sonrió para Sakura quien de lejos le agradeció lo que hacía por ella, ver a Sakura feliz la motivaba, quizás era un monstruo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero, todo lo hizo por amor. La Haruno era su pequeña, era ella quien realmente importaba._

 _Lo que Tsunade no terminaba de comprender, era que la mujer de ojos verdes no lo pedía como una muestra de su amor, al contrario, en ese instante buscaba hundir a todos los que la apoyaran en su macabra locura._

 _…_

 _Un mes pasó desde que su hijo nació, Kenji era tan pequeño, tan hermoso, Hanabi se sentía en las nubes cuando lo sostenía en sus brazos. Ese día no se sentía del todo bien, su herida no terminaba de sanar y había días en los que no podía siquiera sostenerse en pie._

 _Sakura llegó en la tarde como siempre, su relación con Itachi de a poco se desmoronaba, algo que causaba un poco de pena en la Hyuga por su amiga, había sido tan buena con ella, la apoyó en un momento crucial en su vida, si tan solo pudiera retribuir en algo todo lo que hizo en su beneficio y el de Kenji._

 _—Me fui de mi casa, estoy viviendo con otro hombre, mi vida es un caos. —Dijo la Haruno sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la sala—. Por cierto Hanabi, ya no podemos seguir aquí, te trasladaré a otro lugar, un poco más pequeño pero muy cómodo. Verás que te va a encantar._

 _—Tranquila, sabes que no tengo a donde ir, cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. —Ella sonrió al escuchar el visto bueno de la Hyuga._

 _—Es una casa de campo. ¿No te molesta verdad? Lo que pasa es que últimamente mis finanzas no andan muy bien desde que me mudé con Kakashi, sabes mi problema con mis padres. Debo arreglar las cosas con Itachi o quedaré en la calle total, a menos hasta que herede a mi padre, y para que muera aún falta mucho. —Rio al ver la expresión de Hanabi—. No seas tonta es una broma, ¿Cómo voy a querer a mi padre muerto?_

 _Hanabi rio poco convencida con la broma de la Haruno, ella no tenía una relación en buenos términos con su padre, pero nunca desearía su muerte. Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando de la nueva aventura que era el ser madre, también de sus heridas que no acababan de sanar, a lo que Sakura atribuyó el estrés que vivía recientemente con lo de no alimentar al Kenji por los antibióticos. La rosada le explicó que todo tenía que ver, la morena le creyó, a fin de cuentas ella era la doctora de las dos._

 _Esa misma semana hicieron la mudanza a la acogedora casita. Era una cabaña en medio de un bosque, y era cierto, quedaba alejada del pueblo más cercano. Pero no importaba, pronto notó que era más acogedora que el gran departamento y lo mejor, aun estando lejos tenía acceso a las comunicaciones. Era una suerte vivir en una civilización tecnológicamente desarrollada._

 _Sakura esos días que la visitó estuvo algo extraña, constantemente alguien siempre llamaba y ella salía a caminar por los alrededores en busca de privacidad._

 _El misterio de su amiga duró poco, hasta que le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba. Ella respondió apenada, porque era algo que no estaba en ella, fue entonces cuando le habló sobre el plan de secuestrar a Keiko, su sobrina, para atraerla y ponerle una emboscada a su hermana. Así Sakura la entregaría a las autoridades e Itachi se desencantaría de una criminal de la calaña de Hinata._

 _La morena aplaudió la idea, le pareció brillante, y se ofreció a ayudarla. Le sugirió que fuera ella quien atrajera a la jovencita, a fin de cuentas era idéntica a Hinata. Keiko no dudaría en ir a su lado, fingiendo que huirían para estar juntas._

 _Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, aquella idea le pareció maravillosa. Hanabi por fin se sintió útil para algo, si era para que su gemela pagara de una vez por todas por sus crímenes, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

Fue así como terminaron en ese punto, la joven madre presentía que había cometido un grave error, ¿Y si toda esa ayuda era con el fin de obligarla a pagarle de esa forma? Se sintió nuevamente estúpida por ser tan confiada, quizás Neji siempre tuvo razón.

Era lo que más recordaba, las palabras de su Nii-san defendiendo a Hinata y poniendo en tela de juicio la inocencia de Sakura en el asesinato de Madara Uchiha. Tal vez sucedió exactamente lo que a ella, fue manipulada hasta el punto de confiar ciegamente en la mujer de cabello rosa.

Tenía que hacer algo si quería arreglar todo esto. Solo tenía a una persona a la que acudir, y ese era su nii-san.

* * *

La camioneta por fin se detuvo después de tanto tiempo. Keiko afinó cada uno de sus sentidos disponibles, tal como Sarada le aconsejó cuando las secuestraron aquellos tipos.

Sintió cuando abrió la puerta trasera y comenzó a desatar sus pies, al parecer habían llegado, el olor a sal llegó instantáneamente al olfato de la joven, y el ruido de las olas al chocar contra alguna roca se hizo presente. Estaban en algún puerto. La mujer la condujo por una carretera, estaban en un muelle estaba segura.

Luego de caminar un rato sintió el cambio en la superficie que pisaba, sus zapatos podían notar el cambio en la textura. Ahora caminaban sobre madera… ¿Irían a subir a alguna embarcación? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero el sonido y del agua y el olor de la marea se intensificaba a cada paso.

—Llegamos. —Escuchó decir a la madre de su prima, esa mujer realmente había enloquecido para llegar al punto de planear su secuestro y querer matarla junto con su madre—. Te va a agradar este lugar, es… como decirlo sin que suene aterrador… mmm es… acogedor. —Dijo sonriendo.

Keiko sintió como la guio hasta ponerla bajo una estructura, sentía el peso de algo sobre su cabeza. Escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas, parecían pesadas, o podía comprobarlo porque aun llevaba el antifaz cubriendo su visión.

Un clic sonó y ya estaba atrapada de una de sus piernas con la misma cadena que acababa de escuchar. Sakura soltó sus manos, por fin la sangre volvió a circular en sus muñecas, aunque no fue por mucho pues tomó el brazo derecho y lo levantó para poner otra mordaza dejándolo completamente estirado. Repitió el procedimiento en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Finalmente quedó con las manos y brazos abiertas a cada lado de su cabeza y los pies encadenados a suelo. Era una posición incómoda y dolorosa. La rosada por fin se decidió a quitarle el antifaz y se encontró con los furiosos orbes negros de la Uchiha.

— ¿Duele? —Preguntó con sorna al ver la expresión de la chica—. Aquí vas a estar hasta que a Hinata le dé por aparecer, claro, si es que eres lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo.

Arrancó de un solo tirón la cinta adhesiva que cubría la boca de Keiko, ocasionando que esta pegara un grito de puro dolor.

—Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, está abandonado, como la vez anterior ¿Lo recuerdas? Este lugar está muy alejado, es un muelle en desuso, en este momento estás en un barco abandonado, roguemos porque no ceda y termine hundido al fondo del océano antes de lograr nuestro objetivo.

—Mi mamá no vendrá, no caerá en tu trampa y no podrás hacer nada. —Espetó con toda la ira que la consumía en ese momento.

Con un fierro la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que levemente se retorciera por el dolor. La rosada rio por lo bajo. Luego la tomó del pelo y la obligó a que la viera a los ojos, que sintiera temor de ella. Para la rosada iba a ser placentero torturar a la pequeña bastarda. Lo que no esperaba el temperamento terco de ésta, que a pesar de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes no se doblegaba ante la mujer.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, la mayor no esperó esa reacción de la pelinegra y ésta última no se creyó capaz de hacer lo que pensó al verla tan cerca de su rostro.

La escupió.

Las manos de Sakura fueron directamente hasta el lugar donde cayó el escupitajo en su rostro, lo vio por unos momentos en sus manos y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar propinó un puñetazo entre la nariz y la boca de la chica.

Se alejó molesta, porque esa maldita mocosa aun no le mostraba su mirada suplicante. Al contrario, ni ese golpe quitó el desafío en sus ojos, al parecer sacó la fuerza de Sasuke, ni siquiera su madre sería capaz de soportar tanto.

Apretó con fuerza el puño ensangrentado y volvió a arremeter con fuerza sobre el estómago de la niña. La odiaba por quitarle el lugar que pertenecía a su hija. La odiaba por haber nacido, la odiaba por ser hija de la mujer que más odiaba en la vida. Y la odiaba por ser tan renuente a darse por vencida.

Cada anotación mental venía acompañada de un golpe o una patada en su prisionera, quería dejarla en un estado que en cuanto Hinata la viera sufriera como nunca por ver tanta crueldad sobre el cuerpo de su hija.

Cuando terminó aquella pequeña pugna, Keiko había quedado inconsciente por los golpes recibidos, una increíble satisfacción hizo mella en ella. La dejaría por ahora, en cuanto despertara volvería a azotarla, pero con algo más especial. Se encargaría de marcarla, dejarla irreconocible para que cuando encontraran su cadáver junto al de Hinata vieran el alcance de su maldad.

Nadie se metía con Sakura Haruno y le quedaba vida para contarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien hasta aquí el día de hoy. Escribí mucho, casi todo fue hecho a mano y luego transcrito en ordenador. Jajaja quedé exhausta después de eso. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. El próximo espero tenerlo listo pronto.

No olviden dejar sus reviews.

 _Sayonara Baby's_

Lis


	45. Error

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Hola _meus amores_ , siento mucho haberme ido así, no han sido días muy buenos. Hoy me dediqué de lleno a subirles capítulo, sé que me merezco la peor regañina del mundo, pero saben que no los abandonaré, aunque me tarde, de que tendrán final, lo tendrán. Este es el desenlace de la historia, estamos a casi nada de acabar. Espero fervientemente que les guste este capítulo. Pido disculpas si hay algún error, no me he parado a revisar xD

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **ERROR**

Luego de dejar a Keiko en aquel muelle abandonado. Pasó por una bodega que usaba como guarida en la que se bañó y cambió sus ropas de trabajo por la que tenía cuando salió de casa de Kakashi.

Su mano estaba un poco enrojecida, la próxima vez debía ser más cuidadosa, ya vería qué excusa le inventaba al plateado. Sería realmente estúpido si la descubría antes de eliminar a Hinata.

* * *

—Dime que es mentira por favor, dime que mi hija está bien y que solo es una broma. —Itachi bajó la cabeza, no podía mirarla a los ojos, se sentía responsable por no haber velado por la seguridad de su sobrina.

—Sabes que no jugaría con algo así. —Hinata comenzó a propinar golpes en el pecho masculino, ella había confiado en él, le había perdido que cuidara de su Keiko mientras ella no estaba. Y él le decía que había sido secuestrada por un descuido suyo.

Sintió odiarlo después de aquello.

Ocho meses de embarazo llevaba a cuestas, prófuga de la justicia, y oculta de todos para no ser encerrada. Y ahora su hija desaparecida.

Hinata no debía ser demasiado inteligente para tener en la mira a la primera sospechosa que vino a su mente, según lo que había conversado con Itachi esa mujer estaba furiosa y había quitado la careta. Al sugerir que podía ser ella, el Uchiha como en el pasado, dijo que ya la había encarado y parecía que no tenía nada que ver.

La Hyuga no era ninguna tonta, ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz la Haruno. Si pudo engañar a Itachi tanto tiempo, que le mintiera en su implicación con el secuestro de Keiko era un juego de niños.

No dijo más, esa mujer hizo aquello con un objetivo, llamar su atención. Lo logró. Sabía cuál era su punto débil y jugó esa carta.

Intentó recomponerse, Itachi no tenía culpa de la maldad de esa mujer, al contrario, era otra víctima de sus engaños. Fue hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lloró en su hombro, como muchas veces, solo que esta vez lo hacía a modo de despedida. Tal vez luego de ese día, no volvería a verlo más. Un mal presentimiento le decía que se acercaba el fin.

Se quedaron tendidos en la cama por largo tiempo, él acunándola en sus brazos, consolando sus sollozos de dolor. La respiración del Uchiha se hizo cada vez más pausada, indicándole que se había quedado dormido. Con todo el sigilo del que le fue posible se levantó de la cama sin despertarlo. Buscó un pequeño bloc de notas en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala del pequeño apartamento en el que se escondía.

En el mesón de la cocina divisó su objetivo, el celular de Itachi conectado al cargador. Por suerte no estaba apagado ni bloqueado, aprovechó de ponerlo en silencio y se dispuso a buscar en la libreta de direcciones el número de Sakura. Necesitaba comunicarse directamente con esa mujer.

Anotó rápidamente el teléfono de esa mujer, pues sintió cuando Itachi se despertó y los pasos se dirigían al lugar donde ella se hallaba hurgando en su celular.

Cuando el moreno se acercó todo estaba en perfecto orden y Hinata hacía como si iba a preparar café. El Uchiha sonrió al verla tan azorada. Fue a su lado, rodeó su abultado vientre con sus manos y comenzó a besar la curva de su cuello, arrancándole un gemido involuntario.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves por las mañanas? —Ella asintió con tristeza, siempre lo decía. De verdad esperaba que no fuera la última vez. Se giró hacia él y plantó un beso dulce en los labios—. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, la vamos a encontrar. Lo juro.

Se abrazó con fuerza a su amado. Esperaba que fuera cierto, aunque lo dudaba, aún no eran capaces de comprender la magnitud de lo que ocurría. Ella sí porque había visto la habilidad de esa asesina para manipular las cosas en su favor.

...

Luego de que Itachi se fuera tomó el teléfono de casa y llamó a Sakura. Era ahora o nunca.

Tres tonos, la mujer contestó un poco agitada.

—Sí, bueno. —Unas risas masculinas se escuchaban al fondo.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga. —Soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la de ojos verdes. Que enseguida se levantó del lugar donde yacía con el Hatake y se dirigió al baño.

—Sí, espera un momento. —Cerró con llave la puerta y se fue hasta la ducha—. Ahora sí, te escucho con atención, maldita zorra. —Dijo con sorna.

—No esperaba menos de una criminal como tú. ¿Dónde tienes a mi hija? Sé que eres la responsable de su desaparición y te exijo que no la metas en esto. Tu problema es conmigo, no con ella. Te llamo para que negociemos un cambio. Tú me quieres a mí, eso lo sabemos a la perfección, yo quiero a mi Keiko, sana y salva, como madre me comprenderás.

Una pequeña risa brotó de los labios de la Haruno. Era ella quien ponía las reglas allí.

—Oye, sabes que soy yo quien tiene las de ganar en este juego ¿Verdad? No estás en condiciones de exigir. Sí, tengo a tu hija, pero no pienso liberarla así como así. Si quieres reunirte con ella tendrás que ir hasta el lugar donde te citaré. Sola.

—Está bien, lo haré, solo con una condición. En lo que me entregue a ti liberarás a Keiko, sino no lo haré, sería absurdo sacrificarme por nada.

—Está bien, a fin de cuentas, en estos momentos tú me eres de mayor utilidad que esa pequeña bastarda. —Hinata no se inmutó ante las provocaciones de la rosada—. Escribe la dirección que te voy a dictar y sigue las instrucciones que te daré.

Hinata asintió, tomó la misma libreta donde anotó el número de Sakura y más abajo escribió la dirección de un viejo muelle abandonado.

Arrancó la hoja y la guardó en un bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba. Tomó las llaves del auto que Itachi puso a su disposición. Acomodó la corta peluca rubia que ahora utilizaba para su disfraz, se colocó las gafas de sol y luego se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento.

Subió en un sencillo Honda Civic, y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar destinado. Su hija era demasiado importante como para dejarla junto a esa asesina durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Mientras en el apartamento que Sakura compartía con el Hatake, ella se arreglaba veloz, sin que el escrutinio de su actual pareja se alejara ni un segundo de ella.

— ¿Vas a algún lugar en específico? —La mujer se giró a verlo, el hombre iba a medio vestir y como buscaba algo entre sus cosas, Sakura no dudó que él también fuera de salida.

—Sí, iré a un centro comercial. Me veré con una vieja amiga. —Dijo con naturalidad. El Hatake sonrió, mentir se le daba muy bien.

Asintió y continuó su labor de vestirse para ir a la comisaría, restándole importancia —supuestamente— a la reunión que ésta tendría en unos momentos con Hinata Hyuga.

—No demores mucho en llegar, esta tarde te tengo una sorpresa. —La besó en los labios, se colocó su cazadora de cuero y salió rumbo al trabajo.

O eso fue lo que hizo creer a la Haruno.

En realidad salió del edificio donde moraba, ocultando su vehículo de alquiler en un callejón a la espera de verla salir y seguirla hasta su destino.

Supo que hablaba con Hinata porque escuchó tras la puerta del baño el murmullo de su voz al dirigirse tan despectiva y mordaz hacia su fugitiva.

Lamentablemente, la dirección del lugar en el que se verían, no tuvo la fortuna de escucharlo. Por eso se planteó aquel plan de último, estaba tan cerca de hacerla trastabillar y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tal como dibujó mentalmente, persiguió la camioneta de la Haruno hasta un tranquilo centro comercial. Estacionó el vehículo y se dispuso a merodear por los alrededores, como quien no quiere la cosa. De vez en cuando veía su reloj o buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

No supo en qué momento se distrajo, pero cuando quiso volver a enfocar su vista en ella simplemente no logró divisarla en ningún sitio de los que había estado hacía solo segundos.

— ¡Maldición! —Espetó el Hatake, seguro lo vio seguirla y lo atrajo hasta allí para perderlo de vista, en ese momento la maldijo por su astucia y se reprendió mentalmente.

Buscó en el estacionamiento y vio su auto aún estacionado, ¿A dónde rayos había ido? Su teléfono celular sonó, lo sacó y al ver la pantalla pudo corroborar que el remitente del mensaje se trataba de un número internacional, Kurenai había hecho su trabajo.

Volvió al departamento para buscar ciertas cosas, y recibir la información que la informática le envió como un correo encriptado que era imposible de visualizar en su móvil.

* * *

Sakura observó como el plateado se alejaba del lugar, como si el texto que recibió era de vida y muerte. Se permitió relajarse, esperaría a que hablara con el vigilante, le daba algunas descripciones y le tendía una tarjeta. Esperaba que le avisaran si llegaba a salir del centro comercial.

Se apuró y buscó el maletín que llevaba en el maletero de su _Land Rover_ , la dejaría allí, en ese momento se cambiaría y esperaría a la Yamanaka para que le llevara otro medio de transporte.

Se puso su típica indumentaria negra, el par de guantes inseparables, no podía dejar huellas. Un par de botas rusticas, la peluca negra y las lentillas color miel. Se sonrió al verse, hacía mucho no se veía con su alter ego, le hubiese encantado ver morir a Madara con aquel disfraz que el Uchiha conocía a la perfección, fue el que le dio el apodo de Angel de la Muerte. Finalmente se enfundó en una chaqueta de cuero, podía salir y volver a entrar sin ser vista por el guardia al que encargaron vigilarla.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, donde llegó un hombre en una motocicleta, estaba junto al vigilante y ni siquiera logró notarla, sonrió para sus adentros. El recién llegado le tendió el casco y luego se quitó los guantes y la chaqueta. Le dio las llaves y con la misma se fue hasta la parada a tomar un taxi.

La observó con rabia desde la distancia, antes de que ella bajara la visera del casco y se pusiera en marcha.

Llegó a tiempo al lugar donde citó a la Hyuga. Ella aún no había llegado, pero esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. Mordió su labio inferior ante la expectativa que le causaba pronto tener en sus manos a su presa.

Media hora después un Honda Civic se estacionaba detrás de la motocicleta en la que llegó la rosada, ésta la esperaba recostada de la misma.

Sakura observó con detenimiento la imagen de la mujer que se debatía en el asiento del conductor si ir o no a su encuentro. Saberla nerviosa la divertía.

—Baja de una buena vez Hyuga, no tenemos todo el día. —La aludida apretó fuertemente el volante, dándose ánimos, todo saldría bien.

La Hyuga tomó la bolsa, antes de abrir la puerto, abrió la guantera del auto y sacó un pequeño revolver, no dudaría en usarlo de tener oportunidad.

Se bajó del vehículo y se encontró de frente con la mirada ambarina que le devolvía la Haruno.

—Por lo que veo no soy la única que debe recurrir a un disfraz. —Sakura ni siquiera había volteado a mirar en su dirección, su vista estaba centrada en algún punto en el horizonte que no logró identificar.

Permaneció en silencio, después de rato desvió su mirada hasta la Hyuga y se topó directamente con el enorme vientre de ésta.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tú también tendrás un bebé? —Dijo con sorna—. Esto se pone cada vez más divertido. —Insinuó con una pizca de malicia—. Itachi por lo visto dio justo en el blanco. Sería una lástima que algo le llegase a pasar a su primogénito. —Dejó caer como si nada.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender la naturaleza de sus palabras, confirmó las sospechas que tenía sobre la paternidad de Sarada.

—Eres una...

— ¿Una qué? —La interrumpió divertida—. Debiste de intuirlo luego de dedicarte a investigarme. La verdad ya ni sé por qué te sorprende que diga la verdad, sabes, es muy exhausto mentir siempre, por lo menos contigo no tengo que fingir.

— ¿Dónde está Keiko? —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no. Aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo. ¿Desde cuándo estás en Japón? —Preguntó con un deje de enojo.

—Hace un mes y unos cuantos días.

—Interesante... Y dime, ¿Para cuándo tienes previsto dar a luz?

—En un par de semanas más. —Respondió con duda. La Haruno sonrió.

—Me pregunto qué precio estaría dispuesto a pagar Itachi por la vida de su hijo. Tu embarazo ha cambiado drásticamente mis planes.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, esa mujer estaba loca si ahora pensaba en hacerle daño a su bebé, no lo permitiría.

—Pensaba matarte, pero veo que ahora me sirves más viva que muerta. —Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su brazo por encima de los hombros—. Tengo planes para ambas. Claro, si quieres salvar a tus hijos.

Hinata se sacudió y liberó de su agarre, esa mujer se las pagaría.

—Sígueme. —Dijo la rosada. Hinata dudó por unos segundos, nada que viniera de ella podía ser bueno.

Emprendió la marcha, siguiendo los pasos de la Haruno tal como ésta se lo pidió, caminaron un largo trecho, ¿Hacia dónde iban? No sabía pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Pronto llegaron a lo que era el muelle, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba un barco abandonado, cubierto de óxido y musgo. Subieron por la rampa hasta el navío. En efecto, eran notorias las décadas de inactividad de aquel buque de carga. Que Dios la ayudara, pues empezaba a dudar salir viva de ésta.

Subieron por cubierta, hasta bajar a lo que pensó Hinata era la sala de máquinas, estaba oscuro y olía a humedad, nada reconfortante. Siguió a la Haruno con precaución, aguardando por si de un momento a otro tenía que usar el arma que ocultaba bajo su abrigo.

—Ni lo pienses. —Espetó de golpe la Haruno—. ¿De verdad creías que me tragaría el cuento que vendrías desarmada? Yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¿O no recuerdas cuando Madara? —Dijo girándose hacia la Hyuga con una sonrisa socarrona. Hinata la miró con desprecio, claro que todo había sido premeditado, y ella cayó como una idiota en su trampa.

La rosada continuó su camino, la morena se detuvo un momento y como acto reflejo tomó el prendedor que sujetaba su abrigo. Luego siguió a la otra mujer que la esperaba unos metros más adelante.

Al llegar a un lugar vacío, frío y poco iluminado, se topó de frente con la imagen más atroz que pudo haberse imaginado, su niña estaba atada de pies y manos a unas enormes cadenas que por lo que veía le lastimaban sobremanera. No dudó en salir corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba cautiva, y al observar de cerca pudo constatar que esa desgraciada se había atrevido a maltratarla, la había golpeado de una manera salvaje. La rabia bullía por su torrente sanguíneo, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer, la odiaba y deseaba matarla con sus propias manos.

—No sabía que estabas embarazada, pero eso ha hecho que cambie mis planes de forma drástica. —Dijo con una sonrisa ladina que le indicaba a Hinata que esa bestia jamás se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.

Sakura sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, en la pantalla de marcación aparecía el número de Itachi.

—Vas a llamar a Itachi, y le vas a decir todo lo que te diré a continuación, si quieres que tus hijos salgan de aquí con vida. Tengo cómplices que harán lo que sea con tal de actuar en caso que algo salga mal, ya sea con mi muerte o llegue a ser capturada por las autoridades. Está en tus manos proteger a tus dos hijos. —Hinata observó el teléfono y luego a Keiko, no podía perder la calma, su pequeña la necesitaba y un solo movimiento en falso y corría más peligro del que ya lo hacía.

Tal como dijo la Haruno, llamó a Itachi explicando lo que sucedía, y dando también las condiciones que Sakura imponía, porque sí, permitió que él supiese que era ella quien estaba detrás de todo el secuestro, bajo la amenaza de que si decía algo a la policía, no volvería a verlos a ninguno de los tres. Hinata sabía que terminaría viendo solo a dos de ellos, Keiko y su bebé _non nato_. Para ninguna de las dos era un secreto que la de ojos verdes la quería muerta, y era exactamente lo que haría en cuanto obtuviese lo que le exigió al Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura llegó a la mansión que antes compartía con su expareja dos días después de la llamada de Hinata, subió por las escaleras hasta la que hasta hace poco era su habitación provisional. Buscó unas cuantas cosas que aún conservaba en el armario de ésta y de allí sacó un traje dentro de una bolsa protectora. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hasta la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, la imagen de Itachi con los ojos entornados llenos de furia la hizo sonreír de medio lado, aun así se veía guapísimo.

—No era mi intención que las cosas terminasen así. Tú orillaste a esto, sabías que lo que más deseaba era estar a tu lado para siempre. A pesar de mi traición con tu tío, siempre has sido tú el amor de mi vida, la única persona que con la que quiero compartir lo que me reste de vida; junto a Sarada, nuestra hija. —Itachi la observaba con desconcierto, simplemente estaba loca, nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que hizo solo por cumplir con un capricho, porque estaba segura que era eso lo que sucedía con la mujer que alguna vez creyó amar. Ella estaba encaprichada con él y no descansaría hasta lograr retenerlo a su lado al precio que fuera.

—Lo que haré será únicamente por salvar la vida de quienes amo. Incluso a Sarada, ella se irá con tus padres después que cerremos este trato; no pienso ponerla en riesgo a tu lado.

—Sarada no irá a ningún lado sin mi consentimiento. Ella se quedará junto a nosotros y seremos una familia unida y feliz ante todos, como siempre lo fuimos.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que es imposible ser como antes luego de todo lo que he descubierto de ti? Eres un ser despreciable que lo único que merece es podrirse dentro de una cárcel. Algún día pagarás todo el daño que nos has hecho. —Sakura rio con las palabras de Itachi, ella se encargaría de nunca pisar un centro penitenciario.

—Si no hubieses puesto tus ojos en esa mujer todo seguiría igual que siempre, pero me engañaste, mientras me jurabas amor eterno cedías a la tentación que esa zorra te ofrecía. Yo estaba con Madara y sabía de sus intenciones, pero jamás creí que serías tan débil como para dejarte arrastrar por ella. Incluso llegó un momento en el que intenté joderle la paciencia a tu tío, plantando la semilla de la duda, insinuando el interés de Hinata Hyuga en ti, haciendo que se retorciese de la ira solo de imaginarla en tus brazos, pero ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque quería humillarlo, darle un poco de su propia medicina, y durante ese juego realmente caíste en las redes de la maldita Hyuga. —Suspiró pesadamente, necesitaba que él supiese lo que ella sintió—. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron tus desplantes, te alejaste, y me enloquecí, esos meses fueron terribles para mí, comencé a perder incluso el interés en Madara, entonces cuando éste vio que no era un juego lo de ustedes dos me ordenó que los separase, y así intenté hacerlo. Pero contigo nada sale como lo esperaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué hiciste para intentar separarnos? —Itachi la tomó del brazo y la estrujó con fuerza, algo no andaba bien, su corazón se aceleró al siquiera imaginar de lo que fue capaz para intentar alejarlo de Hinata.

—No vale la pena seguir ocultándolo, sé que no me delatarás a cambio de la vida de Keiko, Hinata y ese bebé que espera. —Itachi la observó con detenimiento, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban los hechos—. Tu padre, fui yo.

El Uchiha sintió que el piso tambaleaba bajo sus pies luego de aquellas últimas palabras. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía haber sido capaz… pero, sabía que no mentía. Ella era la asesina que tanto buscaban.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo si él te adoraba? Eres un monstruo, te quería como a una hija, te odio, maldita mil veces maldita. —Gritó estremeciendo fuertemente el delgado cuerpo de la Haruno. Itachi la observó con la mirada inyectada en sangre pura, esa infeliz había asesinado a su padre, no era el mejor hombre del mundo, mas no merecía una muerte a sangre fría a manos de alguien de su entera confianza—. Por Hinata continuaré con esta farsa pero te juro que te haré pagar cada día de tu miserable vida el daño que le has hecho a mi familia. Desearás nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino. —La tiró con fuerza sobre la cama, ella solamente pudo comenzar a reír.

—Me encantas así de apasionado, por fin me das algo que realmente me gusta, te prometo que estaré aquí dispuesta para lo que quieras, pégame, grítame, empújame, haz lo que quieras conmigo, yo gustosa aceptaré tus castigos. —Soltó una enorme risotada tendiéndose en la cama, contorsionándose sobre el colchón como una gata en celo. Itachi solo pudo verla con una mezcla de asco y odio.

—Sí, lo estoy, tanto que no sabes cuánto disfruté ver morir a tu padre. —Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y sonriendo hacia el moreno—. Lo merecía más que nadie, ¿Sabes lo que es saber que tu nieta vive y está en algún lugar de Dubái, siendo criada por unos extraños en vez de su familia? Fugaku Uchiha merecía una muerte peor porque él incluso sabía lo mío con Madara y nunca dijo nada, porque nos unía el secreto con los Hyuga. Y pensar que luego de desaparecer a la hija de Hinata siempre lo tuve en mis manos. No te sorprendas —Dijo al ver el rostro de Itachi al sorprenderse de las revelaciones— siempre he estado detrás de todo este embrollo, claro, con cierta distancia, no vaya a ser que me descubrieran, tu padre lo supo después de que la niña fuese entregada de manera clandestina a Hisui Mishima, después de que di a luz a nuestra hija nos vio a Madara y a mí en una situación un tanto comprometedora, quiso alejarme de ti, pero en cuanto tu tío mencionó lo de la zorra de Hinata y su hija bastarda tu padre quedó blanco como un papel. Luego compartí con él mi secreto con Hisui. Tsunade, que para entonces era Harper Smith, fue quien le entregó la niña a tu exsuegra, Madara siempre pensó que yo me había quedado con esa mocosa y que nuestra Sarada era la hija de la Hyuga, y claro, su llave para tener a Hinata en la palma de su mano. Pero nunca sucedió así, yo estuve detrás del cambio, la orden era matar a nuestra hija y cambiarla por la de Hinata, una de sus mujeres intentó hacerlo pero yo fui más rápida y estuve a punto de matarla. Harper y yo nos quedamos con la pequeña Keiko, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió mandar a otro bebé en lugar de mi Sarada. A tu tío no le convenía que ella continuase con vida, podía ser una interferencia en sus planes de quedarse con la fortuna de los Uchiha, la que decía le pertenecía por derecho. Harper, mi madrina, buscó un bebé de los cuya madre falleció durante el parto, así que me lo entregó y yo me encargué de degollarlo y enviárselo a Madara como muestra de mi lealtad. Él nunca vio a Sarada, así que fue fácil hacerle creer que era mi hija.

Itachi no asimilaba lo que terminaba de oír, es que lo decía con tal naturalidad, durante casi una vida estuvo durmiendo junto al enemigo y nunca lo notó, ¿Dónde había quedado ese ingenio que lo caracterizaba en sus negocios? Con Sakura definitivamente ese instinto que le hacía desconfiar simplemente nunca funcionó.

—Sé que puede ser difícil de comprender, pero te daré tiempo para que puedas superar tu estupor, te juro que cambiaré, no volveré a lastimar a nadie, solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado y el de nuestra hija, ¿Te has fijado en cómo defendí a nuestra hija con garras y dientes? Él nunca pudo hacerle nada, yo lo evité, al final no soy tan mala como piensas, por Sarada soy capaz de todo, igual que por ti. —Intentó tocar la mejilla de Itachi, pero este se apartó rápidamente de su lado. Sintió miedo por lo que podía hacer. Sin más salió corriendo del cuarto para encerrarse en su despacho.

Era una bestia, no tenía corazón, era la causante del sufrimiento de Hinata, ella había apartado a la jovencita de su verdadera madre, ella sabía que estaba en un internado en Dubái, por eso mandó a Sarada hasta allá, o sea que no era casualidad que ellas se encontraran. Y si era así su hija tuvo que viajar sola, sería la explicación para que Sakura matara dos días después a su padre, nunca subió a aquel avión, fingiendo para tener una coartada perfecta. Ahora entendía la rapidez con la que estuvo en Japón para el funeral.

Por fin la asesina tenía un rostro y era uno que había visto por veinte años. Eran esos ojos verdes que alguna vez había anhelado ver luego de meses sin verse, un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, esos mismos ojos eran muerte y desolación, eran maldad encubierta por aquel velo que de bondad que ocultaba la verdadera naturaleza de ese extraño ser con el que compartió su cama por años.

Ahora sabía de lo que era capaz realmente, había dejado caer su careta, solo porque sabía que estaba en sus manos, nunca podría denunciarla porque la vida de personas inocentes, víctimas de su locura estaban en riesgo de correr la suerte de su padre.

* * *

—Itachi, querido, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente para que me pidieras venir? —Preguntó una ataviada Mikoto Uchiha en un traje de blazer formal para el día, su hijo la hizo pasar al recibidor luego de saludarla con sus respectivos dos besos.

—Pronto sabrán el motivo de mi llamada. Por favor ponte cómoda, espero a que llegue Samara con Sarada y les digo qué sucede. —Dio un beso en la frente y subió hasta el cuarto de su hija.

Al poco rato el timbre volvió a sonar, eran su hermana y su hija, enseguida las hizo pasar, Samara llevaba un bonito vestido de coctel para el día, también siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano, la verdad la aludida estaba desconcertada por el secretismo.

Sarada subió con él hasta la habitación donde estaba hacía unos minutos y le dio un bonito vestido de encaje rosa pálido, unas medias panty y zapatos de tacón —no tan altos— nacarados a juego. El Uchiha salió luego de darle un par de indicaciones. Pronto Sarada estuvo enfundada en aquel bonito vestido, los zapatos y otros complementos como el par de guantes, los delicados aretes que lucía en sus orejas y el tocado de flores que adornaba su negra cabellera.

Al bajar pudo ver unas cuantas personas, entre ellas, su tía Ino y su esposo, el señor Sai Yamanaka. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, había una fiesta, sino entonces cuál sería la razón para ir vestidos así.

— ¿Itachi no te comentó para qué nos convocó a esta celebración espontánea? —Preguntó Samara a su sobrina.

—No, pero es obvio que es una fiesta, aunque no tengo idea de lo que puede ser. —Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa a una pareja de invitados que pasó a su lado.

Su tía no continuó haciendo preguntas, era obvio que ninguna estaba al tanto de nada, simplemente fueron a petición de Itachi a acompañarlo en todo este misterioso banquete.

Al poco rato bajaron de la mano Itachi y Sakura, Samara enseguida pudo intuir la falsedad detrás de la sonrisa de su hermano mayor. La mujer muy por el contrario, se veía radiante en aquel vestido de gasa amarilla corte imperio sin mangas a la altura de la rodilla y un recogido sencillo, pero prolijo. Las joyas eran la exquisitez de lo delicado, unos pendientes de diamantes tallados en forma de flor montados sobre una base de platino, Samara conocía aquellos pendientes, ella misma había estado con ella cuando los encargó a una prestigiosa orfebrería americana, esos iban a juego con un hermoso brazalete que descansaba en su muñeca derecha.

Esas joyas en especial fueron las que le respondieron a la pregunta que venía haciéndose desde que Itachi les llamó de forma tan extraña. Estaban a punto de celebrar lo que Sakura había dicho sería el evento del año cuando encargó tan selectas piezas. Contraerían nupcias, así, tan de repente, luego de haber terminado definitivamente. Tenía que suceder algo sumamente importante para que Itachi decidiera hacerlo, pues había dejado en claro que entre ellos no había futuro como pareja, y por ende puesto fin de manera definitiva a la relación de casi veinte años.

Sakura saludó a todos, pidiendo disculpas por haberles hecho esperar y también agradeciendo que decidieran acudir a tan improvisada ceremonia. Por lo visto los únicos sin enterarse de las razones de la precipitada boda eran los miembros de la familia Uchiha. Resultaba extraño, más aun en vísperas de la desaparición repentina de Keiko, su sobrina. Tenía que hablar con Itachi antes de que cometiera una estupidez, él no podía unir su vida a la de alguien a quien no amaba. Quería a la Haruno, era parte de su familia, pero, si su hermano ya no era feliz a su lado, no podía truncar su felicidad por complacer a su amiga.

Hizo una seña con los ojos que el ahora patriarca de la familia conocía muy bien, con un leve asentimiento éste confirmó su petición, pidió un minuto a su acompañante y llamó a Samara hacia su despacho. Caminaron en silencio hasta encerrarse bajo llave en la habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Es que eres bipolar o qué? —Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Recuerdo que dijiste claramente que no te casarías con ella, mucho menos por lástima. Mereces encontrar el verdadero amor, ella tampoco merece una unión que los lleve de cabeza al pozo de la infelicidad. —Alegó furiosa por las decisiones que estaba tomando su hermano.

—No puedo decirte la razón por la que lo hago, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que es por mi propia voluntad, hay muchas cosas importantes para mí en juego. —Samara lo observó con cara de pocos amigos, no creía una de sus palabras.

—Pero si tú mismo me dijiste que querías ser feliz y por eso te apartabas de su lado la primera vez que lo dejaron. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Te ha amenazado con alejarte de Sarada?, sé que Sakura no es una mala mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que sea con quien debas compartir tu vida solo por la hija que los une. —Itachi hizo una mueca, si su hermana supiera de lo que era capaz Sakura no hablaría de aquel modo.

—Sé que hago mal, pero, ¿Y qué me dices tú? Estás en una relación tormentosa con Hiashi Hyuga, una que no va a ningún lado, porque él no dejará a su mujer. ¿Acaso pretendes ser siempre la otra? —Dijo cambiando de conversación, haciendo que Samara se sintiese incómoda con su reproche, pues era la menos indicada para hablarle de "buscar la felicidad".

—Lo de Hiashi y yo es muy diferente, no tiene nada que ver con lo que vas a hacer, y si quieres saber, pues entérate que lo hemos dejado. Él ama a la loca de su mujer, y yo no estoy para aguantar los traumas de su desquiciado matrimonio. —Respondió tajante, dejando atónito a Itachi, cualquiera que le hubiera visto antes, diría que estaba perdidamente enamorada del Hyuga. Mas su entereza le decía que no era así, lo de ellos fue más una aventura que amor.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, solo se limitaron a entablar una conversación de miradas, Samara sabía que su hermano le ocultaba algo y no pensaba salir de aquella oficina sin una respuesta o un atisbo de ésta.

—No me veas así, que sabes que me ocultas algo. —Dijo, poniendo fin al silencio mutuo—. Antes de que cometas la peor estupidez de tu vida voy a averiguar lo que oculta e impediré toda esta locura. —Sentenció poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño mini bar del lugar. Sirvió dos vasos de Wiski con hielo para ella y seco para él, era más de coñac, pero en ese momento necesitaban algo más fuerte.

Volvió hacia el escritorio donde la observaba con recelo y le tendió la copa que le preparó, tomó nuevamente asiento y esperó a que comenzara a soltar todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Es cierto, no me quiero casar con Sakura, pero… —Antes de siquiera decir algo, la aludida comenzó a llamar a la puerta, diciendo que el juez ya había llegado y todos esperaban en el jardín, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace.

Con todo el fastidio del mundo la muchacha se levantó y acompañó a su hermano, quien de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta. Para ser el menos interesado en casarse, era obvia su prisa por hacerlo. Algo, una razón demasiado poderosa para arruinar su vida de aquel modo. Fue cuando la imagen de Hinata Hyuga le llegó a la mente. ¿Tendría algo que ver con ella? Alejó esos pensamientos absurdos de su mente y continuó su camino hasta donde el resto de invitados esperaba pacientemente.

* * *

Llevaba varios días en aquella situación, no quería apartarse de su lado, su estado empeoraba cada vez más. ¿Por qué no la buscó en cuanto regresó de su viaje? Cierto, ella misma había dicho que su amiga le había ayudado, que ya no necesitaba que se preocupara por sus problemas, ya había solucionado gran parte de sus temores.

Entonces él le creyó, no confiaba en esa mujer, pero Hanabi hablaba tan bien de ella que le hizo tener el beneficio de la duda. Tuvo que haber desconfiado, nadie se ofrece a cargar con los gastos de una mujer embarazada sin pedir nada a cambio, y su prima tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto. No había dudas, esa _mujer_ era un monstruo.

El médico que la atendía se acercó hacia Neji, quien no se había apartado ni un solo momento del hospital donde ingresaron a Hanabi luego de llegar a la dirección que le había indicado el día que le llamó luego de casi dos meses de haber dado a luz. El hombre volvía a decir que la situación era difícil, la infección se había propagado por su organismo, todo el equipo hacía lo inhumano por salvar la vida de la paciente Hyuga.

Su tío al saber la noticia le encargó que se hiciera cargo de todos los gastos. Era un hombre severo, pero al ver el estado de la más benjamina de sus hijas, no dudó en cobijarla nuevamente bajo su seno. Se arrepintió, vaya que lo hizo, más aun al enterarse las razones que llevaban a su hija a entrar en coma.

Alguien con un despiadado corazón había dejado gasas y material quirúrgico dentro de su vientre luego de realizar la cesárea. Según el doctor suele suceder por descuido, pero el tamaño de los mismos, hacían imposible que pasaran desapercibidos al momento de suturar. Fue como llegaron a la conclusión, que el médico que realizó la intervención hizo aquello con total alevosía.

Para Neji no había más culpable que la misma que hizo que su otra prima tuviera que huir del país como una prófuga de la justicia. Razón tenía al desconfiar, un sexto sentido le decía que era una mujer mala que se ocultaba detrás de aquella imagen de buena samaritana. Lo que alcanzó a decir Hanabi antes de llegar al hospital, fue lo que le confirmó sus sospechas.

No abogaba por su prima, quien en un acto desesperado actuó mal, pero sí estaba seguro que había sido manipulada por la otra quien bajo engaños la hizo entregarle a la pequeña Keiko a esa desalmada. Su prima segunda en estos momentos se hallaba desaparecida, nadie sabía el paradero de su madre y el padre de ésta estaba viajando. ¿Quién sabe de lo que es capaz esa bestia sin corazón? Tenía el alma en vilo de solo pensarlo. Más aun sin una Hanabi consciente que pudiese declarar en su contra.

Su tía en cambio, había dicho que lo que sucediera con Hanabi no importaba, que su única hija era su primogénita y por lo tanto no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Según ella, tuvo un sueño que le revelaba a su pequeña en medio de follaje extenso de algún bosque, así que sin mediar palabra, desapareció dejando atrás a su otra descendiente.

Hisui Mishima-Hyuga llegó a un punto de no retorno, su atormentada consciencia, comenzaba a pasarle factura de cada uno de sus errores. Sus demonios poco a poco se apoderaron de la mente de ella, hasta llevarla a la locura que ella misma se encargaba de camuflar bajo aquellas normas de la sociedad. Para la mujer ya no importaba nada, excepto aquel remordimiento que la hacía tropezar una y otra vez con Hinata. Esa era la cruz que tendría que cargar por lo que restara de vida.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la silueta inerte sobre aquella cama de hospital, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el mundo. Por suerte Tenten se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño recién nacido del que aún no conocían el nombre, esperaba que despertara pronto de su letargo, ese bebé la necesitaba más que a nada. Se apoyó del cristal que separaba la habitación de un pasillo privado, hacía frío y el aliento comenzaba a empañar el vidrio por el que le permitieron observarla las veces que quisiera sin entrar al cubículo donde se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

La enfermera que entraba a poner una medicina, amablemente le pidió que saliera a tomar un poco de calor, no era bueno que permaneciera durante tanto tiempo de pie en aquel frío y solitario pasillo, si notaba algún cambio en su condición, sería el primero en ser informado.

Hizo caso, salió por un poco de aire fresco que tanto necesitaba, no sin antes darle una última mirada a aquella con la que prácticamente compartió su niñez.

* * *

Todos los invitados tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Itachi por su parte se situó en su lugar para esperar por una sonriente Sakura que, no dejó lugar a dudas que ella realmente disfrutaba de aquel circo. Por un momento la vio y no concebía que aquella sonrisa y mirada brillante y aparentemente dulce escondiera a un ser despreciable y perverso.

Una marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar para que la flamante novia caminase hacia el altar. En el trayecto cruzó mirada con su suegra, su cuñada, que por curioso que pareciera, le miraba con un semblante serio y estoico; también pudo ver a Sarada, a Ino, que aunque fue acompañada por el pesado de Sai, era grato tenerla allí. Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

Finalmente llegó junto al hombre de su vida, podía ser la mujer más perversa, pero ese hombre con todo y el odio que decía tenerle era su debilidad. El juez sonrió hacia ellos, y dio inicio a la ceremonia. Llegaron a la parte donde el juez hacía la ansiada pregunta por la que había esperado por tantos años.

—Señor Itachi Uchiha, Acepta ante los que hoy nos reunimos como testigos de esta unión, que viene hasta aquí por voluntad propia, sin ningún tipo de coacción a contraer matrimonio y efectivamente lo hace en este acto con la ciudadana americana, Sakura Haruno _Fitzpatrick_?

Un silencio se instauró en todo el lugar, todos esperaban la respuesta del moreno quien se debatía en continuar con ese absurdo o dejarla plantada, le causaba un asco tenerla a su lado. Vio hacia los invitados y pudo ver cómo Samara se ponía en pie y se marchaba al interior de la casa.

Ella apreciaba a Sakura, pero sabía que él no sería feliz con ella como compañero y esa era la razón de su negativa con aquella unión. Quizás si supiera de las cosas tan horribles que le confesó sentiría lo que él. Pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones, su decisión estaba tomada.

—Sí, acepto. —Dijo sin más. El juez luego se dirigió a Sakura e hizo la misma pregunta.

—Señorita Sakura Haruno _Fitzpatrick_ , Acepta ante los que hoy nos reunimos como testigos de esta unión, que viene hasta aquí por voluntad propia, sin ningún tipo de coacción a contraer matrimonio y efectivamente lo hace en este acto con el ciudadano japonés, Itachi Uchiha? —Ella miró al aludido con una enorme sonrisa que no la abandonó en ningún momento luego de su respuesta, luego prosiguió a responder.

—Sí, acepto.

—Ante el poder que me confiere el Estado de Japón bajo la prefectura de Shizuoka, los declaro unidos en matrimonio civil. Ahora procedamos a firmar el acta junto a los testigos.

Sakura tomó el bolígrafo y estampó su firma en donde le fue indicado, luego le tendió la pluma a su ahora esposo, los separaba apenas aquel pequeño garabato.

—Alto a esta ceremonia. —Dijo una voz que la Haruno conocía bien, ¿Qué hacía Kakashi allí justo en su día especial? —Siento pena por el novio, pero traigo una orden de captura contra la futura esposa. —Agregó en tono burlón.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, aquello no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar siendo buscada por las autoridades.

—Pero, ¿Y esto qué es? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? —Exclamó Mikoto Uchiha hacia el que sabía fue un _affaire_ de su ahora nuera.

—No, al contrario, hoy vengo dispuesto a llevarme detenida a su nuera por asesinato en primer grado hacia su esposo, Fugaku Uchiha. —Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo, mientras Mikoto no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Debe haber un error, yo no pude haber matado a mi suegro, le tenía mucha estima. Además no estaba en el país cuando sucedió, regresé en vísperas de su funeral.

Todos observaban hacia el altar, era una coartada creíble ante todos.

—Lamentablemente su coartada no está avalada por migración, en ningún registro aparece que usted salió del país, tampoco que llegase junto a su hija Sarada a la ciudad de Roma. Además existen otras pruebas irrefutables que la involucran en el lugar de los hechos, pruebas que solo fueron dominio de la prefectura que asumió el caso.

Otros policías se situaron a sus espaldas y entonces fue cuando Sakura se sintió perdida y acorralada, debía escapar a como diera lugar. La joven Sarada se acercó a su madre en busca de alguna explicación a lo que decía el oficial Hatake, y fue cuando vio su boleto a la libertad.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, sacó una navaja que ocultaba en su muslo y posó la hoja afilada sobre el cuello de su propia hija. Enseguida el escuadrón a espaldas del teniente se puso en posición de disparar.

—Se acercan un poco más y le rebano el cuello y luego me suicido. —Dijo cambiando la sonrisa por un gesto más serio y macabro. Dejando a todos atónitos al usar a su propia hija como cebo. —Voy a escapar con Sarada como rehén, un solo policía me persigue y no me temblará la mano para cumplir mi amenaza. —La joven estaba aterrada, jamás imaginó a su madre de esa manera. Por el tono de su voz ella supo que no mentía, era exactamente el mismo que cuando le amenazaba para que no contara algo sobre sus extrañas salidas mientras viajaban a su papá.

* * *

Hasta aquí amores, espero leer sus reviews... un beso,

LIS


	46. Conexiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaaa meus amores, ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí. Éste es el penúltimo capítulo, sin contar el epílogo. O sea que nos quedan dos para finiquitar esto. Pido disculpas si he estado alejada de todos ustedes, perdón por no responder sus reviews, pensarán que soy mala, pero cuando subo los capítulos lo hago a una hora próxima a dormir.

Hoy sí les responderé, no hay muchos, me entristece un poco porque siento que varios lectores me han abandonado : ( pero bueno, qué se hace. Gracias a todos los que continúan allí, alentándome con sus comentarios.

Ahora sí, los dejo con éste capítulo que titulé Conexiones, por algo que pronto descubrirán, espero que les guste.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **CONEXIONES**

—No puedo forzarla, está atascada con algo. —Dijo Hinata por novena vez, intentando abrir sin éxito la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

—Ten cuidado, por favor, no sigas, no vayan a ser que se lastimen. —respondió una triste Keiko.

Hinata corrió a su lado y le abrazó con ternura, su pobre niña había pasado por cosas terribles, todo por culpa de esa mujer.

—Mami, prométeme que pase lo que pase cuidarás de mi hermanito y de ti, no importa si tienes que dejarme atrás.

Hinata la miró sorprendida, ella no podía estar diciendo eso.

—Es natural que te preocupe nuestra seguridad, pero a mí me preocupa la de ambos. Soy su madre y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ponerlos a salvo.

La pequeña le abrazó con fuerza. Temía en lo que pudiera pasar, ojalá _Kami_ se apiadara de ellas.

—

—Me darán un auto sin GPS y me dejarán salir de aquí sin seguirme. Luego cuando me encuentre a salvo liberare a Sarada, si hacen un movimiento en falso las mato.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la revelación, que indirectamente decía que ella era quien tenía a la joven Keiko.

—Sakura, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Dijo un Itachi desesperado al ver a su hija en esa situación. —Suelta a Sarada, si quieres yo me voy contigo.

Ella negó, su mirada reflejaba temor y a la vez locura.

—Déjame ir Kakashi, es lo único que te pido. Por lo que más quieras, no me hagas matar a mi propia hija.

—Por favor mamá, no me hagas daño. —Las lágrimas corrían a cántaros por las mejillas de Sarada.

—Perdona mi pequeña, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, es la única forma de permanecer a salvo.

Todos contenían la respiración, en cualquier momento podría cumplir su amenaza. Por un momento analizó la situación, luego vio a Itachi quien con la mirada le suplicaba que no cometiera una locura.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, conducirás el auto. —Dijo de imprevisto hacia el Uchiha con el que unía su vida en común.

Él asintió, fue por las llaves del auto de ella y enseguida regresó. Sakura caminó por el pasillo, jamás dando oportunidad a descubrir su espalda, conocía muy bien a Kakashi y no dudaría en intentar neutralizarla. Itachi la siguió hasta el vehículo, Hidan, el chofer abrió los portones eléctricos para tener vía libre en el escape.

El moreno subió a la camioneta de la mujer, la encendió y esperó porque ella subiera con su rehén. Luego de cerrar la puerta, ordenó que se pusiera en marcha, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la brigada especial que iba a capturarla y los invitados a la fiesta.

Lo último que vieron fue a Samara y Mikoto Uchiha quienes llenas de dolor y desconcierto no daban crédito a lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Tomaron la autopista para evitar el tráfico de la ciudad y dirigirse hacia el puerto donde tenía a sus otras prisioneras y una embarcación predispuesta para escapar por mar si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Cuando se sintió más segura pudo soltar a la joven Uchiha quien temblorosa se recostó del otro extremo del asiento trasero del vehículo donde se desplazaban.

Sarada estaba aterrada, jamás imaginó que su propia madre iría a utilizarla de aquella manera, ni que estuviera dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

Sakura no estaba mucho mejor, su pulso latía frenético y su razón estaba un poco nublada por los acontecimientos, en esas condiciones resultaba más peligrosa, actuaba por instinto de supervivencia y no le importaba echar de lo que tuviera a la mano para salirse con la suya.

Recostó la cabeza del asiento y quiso calmarse, mantener la cabeza fría siempre era prioridad, no podía cometer más errores.

Por su parte Itachi conducía en silencio, a veces la veía de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, la vio meter su mano bajo su muslo y sacar una pequeña pistola corta que no dudó en cargar y quitar el seguro.

Se sorprendió.

Nunca pudo imaginar que la mujer dulce que aparentaba ser fuera una experta manipulando armas. Tragó grueso cuando la vio empuñar la pequeña pistola en una posición de alerta. Se había controlado, pero no estaba ni cerca de haber bajado la guardia.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, el puerto estaba abandonado y nadie sospecharía nunca que se ocultara allí. Sakura les ordenó a ambos bajar del auto y que Itachi le entregara las llaves, no confiaba en él, eso era más que evidente.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que vieron el Honda Civic de Hinata estacionado a un lado de la antigua área de desembarque. El Uchiha se tensó al imaginarse a Hinata y Keiko en manos de ella.

—Están bien, jamás le haría daño a tu hijo. Será nuestro, en cuanto nazca huiremos lejos, ya planeé nuestra fuga, tú, Sarada, el bebé y yo. Vamos a ser muy felices, lo prometo. No vas siquiera a recordar lo de tu padre. Me encargaré de hacerte feliz, prometo no volver a engañarte, fui una estúpida y eso quizás provocó que te perdiera. —Sus palabras salían de forma atropellada, la respiración agitada por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. —Vamos.

Tomó a Sarada de la mano y se dirigió hacia el barco, aun con el arma en la mano dispuesta para disparar de presentarse la oportunidad.

Los dirigió al interior del barco encallado en la orilla, entraron por un pasillo y se dirigieron hasta el camarote principal de la nave. Ambos se hallaban alerta, no estaban seguros en manos de la nerviosa Haruno.

Al entrar Itachi se topó de frente con la mirada de Hinata, el temor se reflejaba en sus extraordinarios irises. Arrullaba en sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Keiko, quien no tardó en ver los malos tratos ocasionados por la misma mujer que había amenazado asesinar a su hija, si era capaz de hacerle esto a una pequeña inocente no era extraño que lo hiciese a Sarada.

Cada segundo la odiaba más.

Deseaba matarla con sus propias manos, nunca sintió tales impulsos, pero con ella anhelaba cubrir su cuello con sus grandes manos y cortar el suministro de aire, alguien así no merecía vivir. Después de ver a su amada, hija y sobrina pasar por cosas tan atroces, no le importaba morir con un tiro en el pecho, solo si la llevaba consigo al mundo de los muertos.

—Vengo en un momento, iré a preparar todo para que nazca nuestro bebé, amor. —Dijo mirando de soslayo a la Hyuga—. Él siempre quiso un segundo hijo, y el tuyo Hinata, será el que cumplirá ese sueño que tenemos de ser padres de nuevo. Espero que recuerdes a Harper, ella se encargará de todo como la primera vez. —Un frío recorrió la espina dorsal de la aludida, Esa mujer era su cómplice en toda aquella locura, aún después de ser la misma Sakura quien la quiso matar hacía años.

Debía estar tan loca como la Haruno.

Fue esa la única explicación que halló coherente detrás de tanta insensatez.

Sakura salió de la habitación pasando varias veces el seguro de la puerta de la vieja embarcación. Al principio Hinata creyó que por los años que debía tener esa nave anclada en ese antiguo puerto, quizás a causa de la degradación por los agentes climáticos podía hacer que cediera, pero sorpresivamente era resistente. Sin duda alguna alguien tuvo que reforzarlas con el propósito de mantener prisioneros dentro sin posibilidad de escapar.

Había pensado en todo y en ese momento se sentía como una verdadera inútil sin poder hacer nada.

Rogaba a cualquier deidad que le diera una luz de esperanza en medio de tanta oscuridad, mas a quién engañaba, de allí saldría como mínimo muerta, sin saber el destino que le depararía a sus hijos y al amor de su vida.

* * *

Nuevamente observaba a través del vidrio la silueta inerte de su prima, según los médicos las próximas horas serían críticas para Hanabi. Si la joven no lograba responder a un solo tratamiento, la familia Hyuga debía prepararse para lo peor.

Las horas pasaban cada vez más lentas, no sabía qué sucedería a continuación, era cuestión del azar la recuperación de la Hyuga. Salió un momento al pasillo concurrido del séptimo piso de la clínica donde fue trasladada por su padre para una mejor atención.

Se disponía a tomar un vaso con agua del filtro que descansaba al final del corredor, para que los familiares como él no se alejaran tanto del lugar donde se debatían en una batalla campal con la muerte. No pasaron ni tres minutos desde que salió del área de cuidados intensivos, cuando un batallón de médicos y enfermeras corrieron a lo largo del amplio pasillo hacia la sala que hacía minutos terminaba de abandonar.

El corazón de Neji no tardó en comenzar a bombear con más fuerza, un mal presentimiento le decía que la persona que había entrado en crisis era ella, su frágil prima. Lanzó el vaso de papel a la papelera de acero inoxidable junto al filtro y corrió hacia el lugar de donde se reprendía no debió salir.

Al querer entrar en el pasillo interno que da con el área de terapia intensiva, un robusto enfermero le restringió el paso, sabía que algo serio había ocurrido, sin más le dio un empujón y entró al área restringida, dejando atrás gritos de advertencia del auxiliar que se levantaba del piso luego de semejante golpe propinado por el castaño.

Su corazón se detuvo ante la imagen de Hanabi rodeada por médicos y enfermeras que luchaban con todas sus herramientas para estabilizarla. A pesar de ser a prueba de ruidos, habían dejado la puerta abierta y por allí se colaban los incesantes pitidos de la máquina que indicaba que aún continuaba con vida.

Por inercia pegó su frente al frío cristal con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a botar. Luego de unos segundos, o minutos, Neji realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, escuchó cuando uno de los galenos pedía que le suministraran una dosis de adrenalina e intentaba dar un masaje cardíaco a la joven mujer.

Luego pasaron a buscar las planchas de electrochoque, vio como untaron aquel gel de aparente consistencia y procedieron a intentar reanimarle después de ver que los latidos de su corazón se volvían una perfecta línea recta seguida de un sonido atronador que le indicaba su pérdida total.

Era considerado un genio entre su familia, pero en ese instante no necesitaba ser uno para saber lo que acababa de ocurrir. Uno de los doctores cruzó mirada con él, un hombre aproximadamente de su edad, de cabellos grises amarrado en una coleta media —Asumía era una pigmentación natural— y anteojos. Se retiró la mascarilla que cubría su boca y salió hasta quedar frente al Hyuga.

—Lo sentimos mucho, hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, pero la infección ya había tomado su cuerpo. Lamentablemente murió a las catorce y una horas.

El Hyuga asintió sin verlo, estaba en shock, no hacía falta que un médico le dijese lo obvio. Lo había presenciado todo en primera fila. La había visto morir sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Sé que no es momento para esto, pero… —Comenzó a decir el médico que pronto captó la atención del castaño—. Conocí a su hermana, fui el médico que la informó sobre su embarazo, y nos frecuentamos una que otra vez cuando iba a consulta en el hospital. Sé que no es mi trabajo inmiscuirme en la vida privada de mis pacientes, mas, quisiera ponerme en contacto con usted en cuanto termine todo esto para saber sobre el bebé. Es un momento terrible porque acaba de perder a su madre siendo tan pequeño.

No dijo nada, estaba absorto en la forma como la enfermera que se quedó en la habitación retiraba uno a uno los aparatos que hasta hace unos momentos mantenían con vida a Hanabi Hyuga.

—Así que la conocía… dígame, ¿Alguna vez le dijo si el padre de mi sobrino sabía de su existencia?

—No, no lo sabía. Decía que solo era suyo y de nadie más, aunque intenté hacerla entrar en razón en más de una ocasión.

—Entonces eran íntimos… para contarle algo que solo sabía su familia, debió sentir mucha confianza en usted. —Dijo en tono frío y serio, carente de emociones—. Si me disculpa, quisiera estar un momento a solas con ella. —Agregó al ver cómo la enfermera cubría el rostro de Hanabi con la sábana blanca.

—Adelante, está en todo su derecho, luego continuaremos con nuestra plática. —El doctor se dirigió hacia la salida del área de cuidados especiales pero antes se giró para decir—. Por cierto, soy el doctor Kabuto Yakushi.

Ambos hombres asintieron a modo de despedida, antes de continuar su camino.

Al entrar a la habitación una sensación de vacío y desolación se posó en el pecho del Hyuga. Se acercó con cuidado hasta la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo sin vida de la que siempre había visto como a una hermana. Sin esperar más retiró la tela blanca que la cubría y pudo ver su rostro pálido y relajado. Se la veía en paz, lejana, libre de todo padecimiento.

¿Qué habría después de la muerte?, se preguntaba Neji. Sería cierta la creencia que había vida después de ella, o simplemente somos simple materia orgánica destinada a abonar los cimientos de tierra con nuestra carne. Poco a poco su mirada se fue nublando, pero esta vez con la diferencia que sus lágrimas no se pudieron contener, al contrario, verla así, demacrada por esa terrible lucha que sin pedirla le fue otorgada.

¿Existiría un cielo o un infierno? ¿Estaría Hanabi en ese momento rindiendo cuentas ante alguien en un plano totalmente diferente al de los mortales por todos sus pecados? La verdad no lo sabía, solo esperaba que allá donde quiera que fuera, su alma consiguiese el perdón divino y el de los humanos. Porque sí, ella se había ido del mundo terrenal, pero aún había dejado muchas cosas por saldar, empezando por el perdón de aquella que a su parecer era su otra mitad.

Hinata… ¿Dónde estará ella? ¿Sentiría la pérdida de su gemela? ¿Algún día la perdonaría? Miles de preguntas sin respuestas continuaban torturando al Hyuga. Secó sus lágrimas y posó un casto beso en la frente de su hermana, ese era su gesto de despedida, esperaba que fuera cierto eso de que se volverían a encontrar, pero ahora él debía continuar con la vida que había dejado los días que estuvo con ella internado en las cuatro paredes de un hospital. Tendría que avisar a todos sobre el deceso de la benjamina del líder del clan y comenzar los preparativos del funeral.

Solo esperaba a que pasara todo esto para ir con todo contra esa maldita mujer llamada Sakura Haruno.

* * *

No sabía cuánto había pasado ni dónde estaba, se hallaba en una playa desierta, la arena era blanca y fina, provocaba estar todo el día tumbada sobre ella, el sol era perfecto, no estaba demasiado fuerte ni quemaba su pálida piel. Habían palmeras, y el agua, ¡Oh Dios! Era bellísima. Tan transparente que creía podía ver la arena blanca bajo ella.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, se adentró de a poco en las cristalinas aguas, se sintió en el paraíso, no sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar, pero eso no importaba, era mejor estar allí que en aquel viejo y oxidado barco.

De pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba por el pie, se sintió desfallecer, se había alejado lo suficiente de la orilla y no era muy buena nadadora. Algo la arrastraba hacia el agua pero no sabía qué. De un momento a otro se vio sumergida por completo en las profundidades del océano, sorprendentemente no se estaba ahogando, no, más bien estaba en una especie de trance donde su cuerpo se hallaba cómodamente bajo el mar cristalino.

La imagen de una mujer exactamente igual a ella se materializa justo en frente, es Hanabi, lo sabe, ésta le sonríe de forma tímida, Hinata la verdad no entiende qué hace ella allí y la razón por la que pueden estar bajo el agua sin precisar el aire vital. La ve nadar en derredor, quiere que la siga, sin mediar nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza le sigue, su corazón se lo exige.

Llegan hasta una cueva donde Hanabi le pide guarde silencio con los dedos. Suben hasta la superficie donde puede divisar el sol que se cuela por un agujero en el techo de la oquedad. Al salir puede tomar aire de nuevo, el oxígeno entra en sus pulmones ensanchándolos de puro gozo por volver a sentir llenando de vida su cuerpo.

Hanabi está tumbada sobre una piedra, como Dios la trajo al mundo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, la verdad vista así parecía una sirena de los cuentos fantásticos que se contaban mutuamente cuando eran unas chiquillas. Sonrió al recordar que alguna vez se quisieron como lo que son.

— ¿Por qué estás así desnuda? Es que acaso quieres que te vean. —Ella rio con la ocurrencia de su hermana mayor.

—No tiene nada de malo. —Dijo al fin—. Sino mírate tú que andas igual.

Hinata reparó en lo que decía y se observó por un momento, estaba exactamente igual que su hermana, y su vientre abultado brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba tan delgada como antes, pudo ver que incluso antes de tener a Keiko. Y entonces cayó en cuenta en lo joven que se veía, como si no hubiesen pasado de los dieciséis años.

—Te he traído hasta aquí para ayudarte. —Hinata frunció el ceño, ¿A qué se refería con ayudarla? Hanabi al percatarse el gesto de su gemela no tardó en explicarse—. Te traje a mi mundo para ayudarte a escapar, puede sonar extraño, pero te quiero. Nunca dejé de hacerlo y al fin lo he comprendido, este estado de reposo me ha permitido aprender de mis errores para continuar mi camino.

— ¿De qué camino hablas?, explícate.

—El camino de redención, tengo que expiar mis pecados si quiero continuar este complejo proceso que llamamos vida. Para eso debo resolver un asunto que dejé pendiente antes de partir. —Se acercó a Hinata y la tomó de las manos— Pedir perdón, necesito que me perdones por todo lo que hice, sé que no tengo justificación, y merezco tu odio, pero este es un proceso necesario para sanar nuestras heridas, debemos seguir adelante, y aunque no nos crucemos más en el camino de la otra, tú siempre serás una parte de mí y viceversa. Estamos conectadas por un lazo más fuerte que el de la sangre. Nuestras almas en un determinado momento decidieron enlazarse para siempre, eso fue lo que me enseñaron aquí donde estoy, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, rencores, o lo que sea que hagamos la una a la otra siempre estaremos predestinadas. No es casualidad que sucediera todo lo que pasó entre nosotras, estaba escrito. Ahora ambas debemos aprender a perdonar, yo ya lo hice, perdoné a papá, a mamá, a nuestra familia, a ti, solo me falta tu perdón para perdonarme a mí misma, por eso es tan necesario, sin ti, soy incapaz de avanzar.

—Son palabras muy bonitas, pero, avanzar de qué, ¿Es que acaso te vas a algún lado? —Hanabi asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—Voy a descansar, lo suficiente para cuando esté lista para comenzar de nuevo. —Tomó de las manos a su gemela y las entrelazó—. Hinata, ya no pertenezco a tu mundo, el mío está en el de los muertos, porque, me he ido. Mi momento llegó hace unas horas en el mundo terrenal, y aquí ha pasado tanto, el tiempo es diferente, es eterno. —Durante su discurso no notó la mirada acuosa de Hinata, que la miraba con reproche.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Espetó de golpe—. Tienes que estar bromeando, tú no puedes estar muerta, no puedes. —Sus lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas a borbotones, ahora entendía aquel vacío en su corazón, como si hubiese perdido algo que nada ni nadie podía reemplazar. Se abrazó a su hermana y se acurrucó en su regazo, a pesar de todo en el fondo nunca dejaron ese amor que las unió desde el primer latido de sus corazones.

La mano de Hanabi descendió por el largo cabello de su hermana, consolándola en su duelo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, ella la quería.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó levantando la cabeza y chocando sus opalinas miradas.

—Una complicación, ya pronto lo sabrás. En cuanto salgas de todo esto.

—No creo que salga de aquí con vida, tal vez pronto te acompañe. —Hanabi negó con la cabeza—. No tengo esperanzas, Sakura me va a matar.

—También vine por eso, ella no te hará nada, todo saldrá bien, aunque sí será difícil. Debes confiar en Itachi y en Sasuke, ellos las salvarán a las tres. Solo ten paciencia y fe en ellos.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó confundida con la mención a éste que se hallaba fuera del país.

—Yo me entiendo, ahora lo importante es que le digas a Itachi que al cuello no, ella a pesar de ser mujer y tan delgada tiene una fuerza increíble en él. Si la va a atacar que lo haga en la espalda baja, allí tiene una lesión que ocultó en uno de sus viajes, dijo que la intentaron asaltar y la habían pegado contra el barandal de una escalera, el caso es que la flexionaron de tal forma que esa zona de su cuerpo quedó resentida, por eso odiaba el tenis o cualquier deporte, el dolor luego era insoportable y tenía que medicarse y aguantarlo hasta que el analgésico surtiera efecto porque Itachi nunca supo de tal golpe.

Hinata escuchó atentamente todo, le parecía increíble lo que sucedía, todo parecía tan real y la explicación tan precisa que no dudó de su veracidad.

—Mi tiempo contigo se acaba. —Dijo clavando su vista en el sol que empezaba a alejarse de la cueva— Debes despertar e informar a Itachi. Te quiero, a pesar de todo, nunca lo olvides.

—Está bien, pero ¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Así sea en mis sueños? —Un deje de tristeza se instauró en el tono de voz de Hinata.

—No soy yo quien pone las reglas, si vine a ti fue porque estás en peligro y mereces una nueva oportunidad. Siempre quedarán los pocos pero buenos recuerdos que nos unieron cuando niñas. —Abrazó a su hermana mayor como despedida—. Nos veremos en mi funeral. Vas a vivir Hinata, y serás muy feliz como alguna vez soñaste. —Lanzó un beso hacia ella con su mano—. Adiós hermana. —Dijo empujándola hacia las profundidades del océano.

…

Hinata despertó de golpe sudando y con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Qué sucede amor, estás bien? —Ver a Itachi junto a ella fue un gran alivio, sin más se abrazó a él e inspiró ese aroma varonil que desprendía el moreno. Tomó el rostro masculino con sus pequeñas manos y posó un dulce beso en sus labios. Todo había sido un sueño, uno tan real que se le erizaba la piel solo de recordarlo.

—Sí, lo estoy, solo fue un sueño.

—Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, así me cueste la vida, saldrás con bien de esto, tú y nuestros hijos. —Asintió.

—Necesito decirte algo. Es importante. —Él la vio algo desconcertado, no comprendía qué era aquello tan importante, pero la dejaría hablar.

—Sé que va a sonar loco pero, en mi sueño vi a Hanabi, hablaba con ella, me decía que se había ido —Tomó aire y comenzó a llorar—, me dijo que había muerto y sabes que es lo más loco, creo que es cierto, mi corazón me lo dice, siento un vacío que antes no estaba.

—Cálmate, fue solo un sueño, seguro tu hermana va a estar bien, lo prometo.

—No, Itachi. —Lo interrumpió— No lo comprenderás, fue muy real, demasiado para mi gusto. Lo importante es algo que ella me dijo. —Se acercó al moreno para que ni Sarada ni Keiko escuchasen lo que diría, no quería que se involucraran en esto—. Sakura, si vas a atacarla hazlo en la espalda baja, no vayas a su cuello, es muy fuerte allí. Pero ten mucho cuidado, es peligrosa y si fallas no dudará en hacerte daño.

Itachi sopesó sus palabras, sabía que aquello seguramente lo había visto en el sueño, no confiaba mucho, pero le haría caso, no quería preocuparla si comenzaba a pensar que la creía loca, cosa que no era cierta, solo que no hallaba razonable que hablara de esa forma de un sueño. Tuvo que ser muy fuerte para que despertara de esa manera.

* * *

Llevaba horas vigilando el lugar, nadie salía y nadie entraba, su compañera no paraba de comerse las uñas por los nervios, al verla de reojo se estaba replanteando que fuera buena idea que lo acompañase en esta locura. Era una misión peligrosa, estaban en riesgo la vida de Hinata, Keiko, Sarada e Itachi.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero Karin le hacía intuir lo desastroso que podía terminar aquello para todos.

Sasuke tomó un respiro antes de cometer una estupidez. Sí, era arriesgado, pero si él no lo hacía quién lo haría. La vida de su hija estaba en juego, aparte de su familia en general. Había sido una suerte llegar justo antes de que saliera el auto de Sakura del garaje de la casa de su hermano, además algo grave debía estar ocurriendo para haber tantas patrullas esperando fuera.

Lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue la ex de su hermano, pero según las últimas noticias de su madre ellos habían terminado no en muy buenos términos. Más desconcertante fue pasar frente al garaje abierto y toparse con la postal que le brindaban los cuerpos policiales armados hasta los dientes con tantos artilugios, como si iban directo hacia la guerra.

Aquella imagen encendió todas sus alarmas, por instinto comenzó a seguir a una distancia prudente para que la Haruno no se percatara del acecho que hacían él y Karin en un modesto auto de alquiler.

—Karin, podrías tranquilizarte, todo saldrá bien. —Dijo sin emoción, quizás intentaba engañarse a sí mismo con la situación.

—Sasuke, tengo un mal presentimiento, no deberías entrar allí sin apoyo, ya vimos que está armada y llevaba a tu hermano y su hija amenazados con ella. No lo pensará dos veces si se propone a matarte.

—De algo he de morir, ¿No? —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, era increíble cómo podía decir las cosas tan delicadas como esas tan a la ligera.

—Por lo menos espera a que llegue la policía, no te vayas a poner en peligro sin protección. —Se dio valor para tomar la cara entre sus manos y obligarlo a verla—. ¿Acaso no entiendes que si te pasa algo me muero? Sé que no somos nada, solo amigos, y lo acepto, pero no podría vivir en un mundo en el que sabré que no estarás. —Y sin más lo besó, fue un beso dulce, lento, al principio le fue difícil de responder, pero no tardó en hacerlo más demandante.

—No te prometo nada, pero intentaré volver con vida. —La besó de nuevo, dejándola suspirando por sus labios color escarlata como su cabello.

Tomó un revolver que creyó nunca más usaría, pero que dada las circunstancias y su viaje donde se reencontró con Orochimaru, tuvo que volver a utilizar para ganarse su confianza y obtener las malditas pruebas que Yashamaru dijo incriminaban a Sakura. Había desconectado su número habitual para no levantar sospechas entre la gente del Sanin y por ello tardó tanto en enterarse de todo.

Valió la pena, al parecer el nuevo jefe de la mafia no dejaba de estar prendado con su destreza en el bajo mundo, ahora debía estar con él, todo a cambio de la inocencia de Hinata. Su hija se merecía un futuro y una familia que él no le podía ofrecer, estaba en obligación de salvar a los que sí podrían dársela.

No amaba a Karin, estaba acostumbrado a su compañía y pensaba que pronto se encariñaría más con ella, en especial ahora que era mucho más madura de lo que recordaba la vez que fueron "novios". Por suerte no le reprochó nada de lo que hizo, al contrario, le pidió ser su apoyo en estas nuevas vicisitudes que la vida le ponía en frente.

Había dejado su trabajo en el hospital para acompañarlo, no permitió que viera a Orochimaru solo, cosa que agradeció pues ese hombre continuaba tal como lo recordaba.

Cargó el arma, la ocultó detrás del borde de su pantalón y se bajó del auto.

Se dispuso a adentrarse en el muelle por entre los botes dispersos a los alrededores. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo para que nadie pudiese divisarlo. Al llegar al hombrillo del barco procedió a subirse por la escalerilla donde se podrían ver la sala de máquinas. Y el camarote principal. ¡Bingo! Pudo ver varias siluetas de varias personas, intuía eran los prisioneros que él buscaba.

Sintió trastabillar por un momento, la superficie estaba mohosa y resbaladiza, no sería fácil subir a la embarcación. Con más cuidado que antes acabó frente a unas claraboyas rotas, con suerte gracias a su tamaño era posible que entrara por allí, o eso esperaba, pero no tardó en notar que se equivocaba.

Volvió a tierra firme, buscando una solución al problema, por lo menos alcanzó a verlos, por suerte continuaban salvo, pero si no actuaba con rapidez la demente de Sakura podía verse tentada a atacarlos.

Subió por una vieja soga, tal vez si no estaba podrida y era capaz de sostener su peso, pudiera permitirle subir hasta la proa del barco. Kami era justo con él, lo logró sin que la cuerda cediera y le propinara una muerte segura.

Al llegar arriba buscó la forma de ocultarse al sentir los pasos de alguien acercándose. Al subir a cubierta alertó a la otra ocupante porque hizo ruido al tocar suelo firme. Pudo ver la mata de pelo rosa amarrada en una coleta alta, algunos mechones sobresalían del improvisado recogido, se había cambiado el vestido amarillo con el que había entrado por un conjunto negro de chándal, llevaba en la mano una pistola 9mm plateada.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, buscando el origen del ruido que la hizo sobresaltar cuando iba en busca de sus prisioneros. Sasuke liberó el seguro de la suya, haciendo el característico clic que la alertó e hizo que girara hacia su escondite.

—Quien quiera que seas, sal ahora mismo de allí. —Exigió autoritaria al intruso que osaba colarse en su guarida.

—Jamás pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos de esta forma, Sakura. —La grave voz de Sasuke la hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás. El Uchiha salió apuntando también hacia la fémina que ésta vez pareció perder un poco del autocontrol que mostraba. Una cosa era enfrentarse a Itachi, otra muy distinta hacerlo con su hermano.

Si había algo que diferenciaba a esos dos era que Sasuke en el fondo era igual o peor que ella, hubo un tiempo donde pertenecieron a la misma organización sin que uno de ellos lo supiera. El hermano menor era frío, calculador, y no le temblaría el pulso en jalar el gatillo en ese instante, aun si ella lo hacía al mismo tiempo y lo mataba también.

—Das un paso más y disparo. —Dijo desafiante.

—Hazlo, no te contengas. —Se acercó, haciendo que ella retrocediera.

—Sasuke, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¿No? —La interrumpió—. Y entonces ¿Por qué es mi hija a quien secuestraste primero? Y sin olvidar que son mi hermano y sobrina los que están con ella, claro y la mujer que amo.

Sakura rio, tratando de quitar tensión al momento. Le parecía ridículo que arriesgara la vida por una mujer que lo había reemplazado por su hermano mayor.

—No me hagas reír, si logras sacarla de aquí con vida jamás la tendrás para ti porque ella ama a otro, y ese otro es Itachi, tu hermano, tu sombra. El que siempre estuvo por delante de ti en todo. —Intentó utilizar la carta de la persuasión, tal vez si lo convencía terminaría ganando un aliado, quizás llegase a un acuerdo por Itachi, Sarada y Keiko. Sería capaz de lo que sea para quedarse con Hinata y al fin acabar con la maldita que se atravesó en su camino.

—Ni lo intentes, Sakura. Yo sé lo que sucederá, y si es preciso morir, estoy preparado para ello, no le temo a la muerte, no tanto como tú, ¿O me dirás que quieres acabar así tus días de _Gloria_?

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre mí?

—Todos sabrán de ti, lo sé todo. Orochimaru tenía pruebas. Esperaba una oportunidad que valiera la pena para cambiarlas. En este momento una copia ha de estar llegando al cuerpo de Homicidios de todo Japón. Tu nombre y rostro ya está siendo buscado por organismos internacionales, hasta tu propio país está buscándote para enjuiciarte bajo sus leyes por delitos federales que hiciste a tu nación bajo las órdenes de Madara, y sabes lo ocurrirá si eso pasa, ¿Verdad? Tú conoces mejor las leyes de los americanos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos con cada palabra del Uchiha, no era posible, esa maldita alimaña de Orochimaru, qué era eso tan importante que pidió a cambio de hundirla. Él la odiaba, nunca aprobó su incorporación en los negocios de Madara. El sentimiento era mutuo, pero, ¿Cómo había hecho para tener pruebas que la incriminaran?

— ¿Qué le diste a esa basura a cambio de eso? —Preguntó decidida a pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja—. ¿Cómo es que tenía esas pruebas? —La ira era notoria en los ojos verdes de la mujer.

—No era tan difícil, sabes la obsesión que tiene con la seguridad. Los lugares donde te reunías con Madara estaban plagados de cámaras y micrófonos. Mi tío siempre estuvo al tanto de todo, pensaba que resultaba oportuno tener algo con lo que chantajearte si de pronto te daba por revelarte. —Volvió a dar un paso más sin apartar su objetivo, si ella quería matarlo, él también podía dar el tiro de gracia. Por inercia ella retrocedió un paso más, quedando a centímetros de la barandilla. —No se equivocó, terminaste matándolo a traición. Orochimaru tenía órdenes específicas. Si algo le sucedía a Madara Uchiha, tú estabas hundida. Él siempre supo que eras tú quien lo podía traicionar, El Sanin lo veía en tus ojos, y vaya que él sabe de eso. ¿No lo crees, Sakura?

—MALDITOS LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS. VOY A ENSEÑARLES A NO METERSE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO LES INCUMBEN. —Comenzó a gritar como posesa, dando un paso hacia el frente.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a él o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos. —La voz grave y calmada de Itachi la estremeció, ¿Cómo había salido del camarote si estaba segura de haberlo cerrado?

—No te atreverías a dispararme, eres demasiado blando. —Dijo con sorna.

Un disparo seco sonó junto a sus pies, se sobresaltó, no imaginaba que él se atreviera a amenazarla.

—Ni siquiera te percataste en revisarme. —Soltó el mayor de los hermanos—. Uno de los oficiales de Kakashi me la dio cuando fui por las llaves. —Se acercó a ella a paso decidido—. Lanza el arma lejos y pon las manos arriba. Sabes que soy buen cazador y poseo una puntería mejor que la de Sasuke.

—Me traicionaste. —Sakura se giró y ahora lo apuntó a él, liberó el seguro con rapidez pero Sasuke fue más rápido y jaló el gatillo de su arma.

Un disparo seco en el hombro derecho la hizo soltar el arma con la que pretendía darle a Itachi. Cayó al suelo, sujetando con fuerza el lugar donde recibió el impacto. Dolía demasiado, sentía como se desgarraba su carne con la invasión del proyectil, estaba indefensa, su brazo bueno había sido neutralizado, ahora estaba a merced de los hermanos Uchiha.

Con el sonido del disparo salieron Keiko, Hinata y Sarada. Ésta última corrió al lado de la Haruno al verla toda llena de sangre. Gritó asustada, pidiendo que se detuvieran y que no lastimaran a su madre. La aludida aprovechó la oportunidad para aferrarse a esa esperanza, tener a Sarada momentáneamente de su lado, a fin de cuentas era su hija y si la amaba tanto como ella sería capaz de perdonar cualquier traición. Y pensar que todo se derrumbó en el momento que fue a salvarla de su verdadero padre.

—Cariño, me duele mucho, ayúdame por favor, ayuda a mamá mi tesoro.

—Hay que llamar una ambulancia, hay mucha sangre mami. —La niña intentaba taponear la herida tal como le habían enseñado en el curso de primeros auxilios en el que la misma Sakura la había inscrito—. Por favor, hagan algo, no se puede morir. —Gritaba la niña desesperada.

Los hermanos se vieron mutuamente y con un leve asentimiento acordaron lo que harían a continuación. Si había algo de cierto en lo que decía Sarada, era eso de que no podía morir. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con que esa mujer tendría que responder por sus crímenes ante la justicia.

Sasuke sacó su teléfono celular y marcó a la policía y a emergencias para que se llevaran a la mujer a que le trataran la herida y quedara de una vez bajo custodia del ministerio público y todos los organismos que se pelearían por su extradición. En la palestra principal se peleaban Estados Unidos, país natal de Sakura, Reino Unido, sede de varios de sus crímenes, Japón e Italia por sus negocios que las mafias de estos últimos países la involucraban.

No tardaron en llegar diversas patrullas y dos ambulancias, todos suspiraron con alivio, al fin se acabaría toda la pesadilla que había ocasionado esa mujer. Continuaba tendida en el piso mientras era tratada por la pequeña Sarada que a pesar de su edad no se intimidaba con la sangre, el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba, se sentía derrotada y no lo podía aceptar, no aún.

Nadie se percató lo cerca que estaba su mano izquierda del arma que había soltado en cuanto cayó herida al suelo, ninguno realmente lo vio venir, como pudo se acercó un poco más a la nueve milímetros que estaba cargada y sin seguro dispuesta para que apuntara a un objetivo y vaciarla a su blanco.

Justo entonces subía por la rampa una pelirroja que guiaba a los policías hasta donde los hermanos habían neutralizado a la Haruno. Desde una distancia prudente se dispuso a ver lo que hacía Sasuke y pudo ver el momento en que la hirieron. Ni siquiera ella imaginó la magnitud de la locura de la malherida Sakura, cuando apenas divisó más de cerca la escena a tan solo unos pasos de la asesina, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Karin vio como tomaba la pistola, apuntaba hacia ella y la descargaba con ira y odio, no hacia ella, hacia toda la situación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… cayó el cuerpo laxo de la Uzumaki sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo, solos los gritos de horror de las otras mujeres presentes eran los que la conectaban con la realidad

El mayor de los hermanos agarró con fuerza a Sakura y evitó que continuara disparando, Sasuke en cambio corrió hasta Karin que agonizaba en sus brazos, no tardaron en ser rodeados por todos los oficiales que venían detrás, los que llegaron con la pelirroja cayeron abatidos con algunos de los proyectiles.

Hinata corrió al lado de su amiga, la sangre emanaba por su boca cuando intentaba hablar, se sentía culpable, si no hubiese estado allí, preocupada con ella y acompañando a Sasuke, Sakura no le hubiera hecho aquello. Aun las últimas imágenes de apenas hacía minutos se rebobinaban en su cabeza. Iba a morir y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—POR FAVOR, HAGAN ALGO SÁLVENLA. —Gritaba desesperada agarrando a uno de los paramédicos que subía con la camilla a toda prisa a la embarcación.

—Tranquilícese señora, nosotros haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. —Hinata asintió no muy convencida. Pero ya había ayuda que podía atenderla de inmediato.

No esperaron más y enseguida Karin Uzumaki era trasladada hasta el hospital central acompañada de Sasuke. En la otra ambulancia era llevada Hinata con Keiko, a quienes enseguida comenzaron a atender, a la mayor por su estado próximo a dar a luz y a la menor por las heridas que presentaba, ocasionadas durante su cautiverio.

Sakura después de ser atendida y vendada en la herida la trasladaron al mismo hospital, pero a diferencia de las otras ésta había sido esposada y llevada en una patrulla, custodiada por dos agentes especiales.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la concurrida sala de emergencias, Karin enseguida fue referida a quirófano, la mayoría de los disparos habían sido en lugares que no representaban peligro, pero dos de ellos eran los que ponía su vida en riesgo. Uno estaba alojado en el pulmón derecho de la médica, el otro en el páncreas, los doctores debían hacer proezas si querían salvar su vida.

Itachi y Sarada al llegar al hospital se dirigieron hasta el cubículo que le asignaron a Hinata, ésta se hallaba dando vueltas por la habitación con un suero en la mano. Ella arrastraba de un lado a otro el soporte de metal que sostenía la hidratación. Su rostro mostraba lágrimas que derramaba por su amiga que se hallaba en tan mal estado.

—No se puede morir. —Dijo en cuanto vio a Itachi en la puerta—. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella, sin su apoyo?

—Tienes que calmarte, todo va a salir bien, ya pregunté por ella, dijeron que hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que sobreviva, sé que no es suficiente, pero es la mitad. Tú confía en que todo va a salir bien. —La abrazó y repartió besos por su frente.

—Disculpen. —Habló por fin una tímida Sarada—, ¿Dónde están Keiko y mi…? ¿Dónde está Keiko? —Preguntó sin más, Hinata sintió pena por ella, no era justo que una pequeña como ella presenciara cómo la mujer que le dio el ser y prometió preservar la vida humana en su profesión, pudo hacerle eso a una desconocida. Y mucho peor, amenazar con rebanarle el cuello a ella misma.

—Está en la habitación contigua, si quieres puedes pasar a verla, se alegrará de verte. —La niña asintió y salió de la habitación, al hacerlo una enfermera se le acercó al verle la sangre, luego dijo que estaba bien, que la sangre no era suya sino de una persona que había auxiliado.

No dio más detalles y se dispuso a ver a su prima.

* * *

—Así que disparando a inocentes, Sakura. —Dijo Kakashi esposando ambas manos a la camilla—. Esto lo que hace es empeorar tu expediente, homicidios en primer grado, robo, tráfico de personas, drogas, todo junto. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que detrás de esa cara angelical se esconde una criminal de rango S? —Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a escuchar—. Haré lo que sea para que te extraditen y que caigas en mi jurisdicción, te haré pagar por todo Sakura Haruno. Tanto que desearás nunca haber nacido.

—Ya lo hago. —Dijo neutra, sin emoción.

— ¿Por qué convertirte en esto? —Preguntó de improviso.

—Por diversión… —Respondió sin más, ni siquiera un atisbo de remordimiento.

Kakashi se levantó de la silla junto a la cama y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir, le avisó:

—Cuando te vea un médico te llevaré directo hasta la delegación, estarás aislada en la celda que se utiliza para castigo, no me arriesgaré a que escapes. —Finalizó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yeeeeeees! La atraparon por fin, aunque como era de esperar terminó haciendo de las suyas. Sakura se sintió acorralada y terminó fallando en varios aspectos. Hanabi tuvo que morir, lo siento si a alguien no le gustó el final que le di, pero era justo y necesario. Parecerá extraño todo el misticismo que le agregué al sueño, pero es parte de mis creencias. No tengo ninguna religión establecida, a parte de la que me dieron mis padres siendo muy pequeña, una que no escogí y con la que no me siento identificada. Creo en Dios y en la vida eterna, pero soy un alma libre de las ataduras de una doctrina establecida. Esa escena en particular es basada y algunas que otra experiencia personal, espero no crean que estoy loca =D —En realidad creo que ya están seguros de que lo estoy xD—. Bueno, y también la pobre Karin, no se merecía eso, pero también era justo y necesario. Ya sabrán por qué.

Ahora sí, vamos a mi parte favorita, responder sus mensajes.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 _A todos los que comentaron en el capítulo 44, la verdad pido disculpas por la crueldad mostrada, era una faceta del personaje que debía mostrar, tampoco me gusta la violencia en los niños y fue muy difícil describir las escenas, no tengo hijos, pero sí primos y hermanos pequeños. En los acontecimientos me basé en un hecho real que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a fondo cuando tenía 7 años, y no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que mostré aquí. Fue un caso terrible que por circunstancias de la vida se puso ante mis ojos, escenas de horror que me hicieron comprender el mundo cruel en el que vivimos. Lamentablemente el caso real cobró la vida de dos niños inocentes y uno brutalmente herido por su propio padre. Se preguntarán cómo una persona tan pequeña como lo era en ese entonces pudo conocer detalle a detalle los acontecimientos, pues fue un operativo realizado por mi tía, en ese entonces encargada de la prefectura municipal donde ocurrió aquel hecho. Yo vivía con ella y prácticamente vivía rodeada de policías, criminales, operativos policiales, etc._

 _Para ella resultaba difícil criar a una niña tan pequeña en un mundo plagado de malhechores a diestra y siniestra, por suerte nunca me ha amedrentado ese mundo, al contrario, siempre he sido muy curiosa y me gustaba, incluso decía que sería policía jajajaja ahora no sé si diría lo mismo, pues la policía en mi país es tan distinta a lo que fue 15 años atrás._

Bueno ya volviendo a la historia, ya vamos por el penúltimo capítulo, _Hima947_ es increíble, no quisiera que acabara, pero nada dura para siempre, por suerte ya todo se está resolviendo.

Tengo una nueva lectora, bueno, quizás no sea nueva, pero primera vez que escribes, Gracias por tus palabra, _Un pajarito_ xD. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Con respecto a los reviews de la historia, creo que estamos los que estamos y aunque no lo creas me alegra mucho que siempre estén allí para mí xD, por suerte en estadísticas la historia tiene suficientes lectores, son más los que continúan que los que se van, y eso es bueno, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

 _Ambarinski_ , qué alegría leerte de nuevo después varios meses. Gracias por continuar allí, eres de mis primeras lectoras si mal no recuerdo \o/ Aquí tienes conti y ya se nos acerca el final.

Bueno creo que ya respondí a los últimos reviews y lo primero era para los comentarios anónimos de hace muuuucho tiempo, siento mucho el abandono que han sufrido meus amores, pero muchas cosas pudieron conmigo. Gracias por no abandonarme, los amo.

* * *

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, creo que ya nos leeremos de nuevo la próxima semana si las circunstancias lo permiten. No olviden dejar sus opiniones al respecto en la sección de reviews. Les mando un beso enorme.

 ** _Sayonara Baby's_**

Lis

 **PS:** _Sorry_ si hay algún error, lo arreglaré todo cuando empiece a corregir la historia. Jajaja por cierto el nombre del cap ya parece comercial de Movistar. Jajajajajaja es absurdo, pero esto me dio mucha risa.


	47. All Fall Down

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-San, la historia descrita a continuación es producto de mi loca imaginación. Un día me dio por escribirla, y aquí está, "Entre el amor y la venganza".

* * *

Holaaa _meus amores_ , ¿Adivinen quién está de vuelta? Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, me tomó un día entero terminarla mientras ordenaba las locas secuencias. Espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias por continuar allí mis fieles lectores.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **ALL FALL DOWN**

Se sentía indefensa, tiraba con fuerza de sus manos buscando un modo de deslizarlas entre las esposas de metal, pero todo intento resultaba inútil, ¿Cuándo Kakashi la había descubierto? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una testigo para convertirse en la sospechosa principal? Miles de preguntas azotaban la perturbada mente de la mujer.

Llevaba horas en ese sitio, según el reloj eran las nueve de la mañana, pasó la noche entera en vela, según había escuchado ese día le darían de alta, su herida no significaba ningún peligro, pues no había afectado a nada más que la movilidad de su brazo.

Dolía como mil demonios, pero ella estaba acostumbrada al dolor, eso no la iba a doblegar. Solo debía esperar el momento oportuno para escapar. ¿Dónde estaría Tsunade? Era lo que la mujer no paraba de preguntarse, esa traidora sabía lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto la atraparan, tenía todo planeado.

Al parecer todo tenía que hacerlo ella, porque no podía contar con nadie.

A través de las persianas pudo notar lo solitaria que se hallaba su puerta, ¿A dónde habían idos los agentes que custodiaban la entrada a la habitación?

En sus manos tenía el botón que le dieron para que llamara a una enfermera en caso de necesitar ayuda. Sonrió maliciosa, ésta sin duda era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Tal como supuso, enseguida una joven enfermera entró a la habitación, trató de hacerse la afligida, dejando correr una que otra lágrima por sus mejillas, se le daba bien llorar.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Preguntó la sonriente enfermera—. Vaya, eso no le hará bien a sus articulaciones. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras inspeccionaba sus manos prisioneras en la camilla—. ¿Ocurre algo por lo que lleve estas esposas?

Sakura negó y continuó llorando.

—Me están acusando de algo que yo no hice, la policía me tiene aquí prisionera por culpa de una psicópata que asesinó a mi amiga. Ella le disparó y yo —comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—, yo tomé el arma cuando la vi tirada en el suelo. Fue una trampa para incriminarme. —Tomó un respiro entre su teatro—-. Me hirieron porque empecé a grita y me trajeron aquí, hoy me llevarán a la cárcel y ella, la asesina, quedará libre. Soy muy pobre y ella muy rica, me va a hundir.

—Cálmese, todo se va a solucionar. La policía va a investigar y usted va a salir bien parada en esta terrible confusión. No se agite, se lastimará la herida.

—No me entiendes, si no salgo de aquí me condenarán y esa mujer logrará su objetivo. Tiene comprada a la policía con su dinero, yo soy inmigrante, nadie me va a creer en un tribunal donde mi palabra no valdrá lo mismo que la de una nativa. Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, ella está abajo, tengo que hacerla confesar.

—Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —Preguntó la joven enfermera a quien se le partía el alma ver a una inocente vivir una injusticia, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser una extranjera en ese país.

—Ayúdame a quitando estas esposas, quizás con un poco de crema puedan deslizarse por el metal. —La muchacha asintió no muy convencida—. Tienes que darte prisa, los guardias que custodiaban mi puerta salieron antes de que llegaras, por eso pedí ayuda. No quieres que se cometa una injusticia ¿Verdad? —La aludida negó, se sentiría culpable si esa pobre mujer terminaba en prisión sin siquiera intentar demostrar su inocencia.

Sacó un manojo de llaves que llevaba en un bolsillo del uniforme y se dirigió hacia un gran armario de metal, abrió el botiquín y sacó unos cuantos frascos con ungüentos que podrían servir para ayudarla a salir de las esposas. Con cuidado untó el contenido de uno de los frascos por las manos y muñecas de la Haruno. Cuando terminó procedió a ayudarla tirando hacia arriba de uno de los lados, luego de un rato cedió y pudo liberar la mano derecha de la mujer.

Sakura sonrió con alegría hacia la joven que le devolvió el gesto con sinceridad.

— ¿Y de dónde eres? —Preguntó mientras la muchacha fue hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama para liberar la otra muñeca.

—Soy de Andalucía, España. Vine hasta aquí para trabajar y mandar dinero a mi familia, la paga es buena, la gente y mi ambiente de trabajo también. —Respondió terminando de liberar su otra mano.

Sakura masajeó sus muñecas, la castaña comenzó a recoger las cosas para proceder a retirarse, lo demás quedaría por cuenta de la auxiliada. La rosada hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella, la chica sonrió y con bondad quiso responder el gesto. Lo que no se esperó fue la acción de su paciente.

Un crujido de huesos rompiéndose resonó por la toda la habitación.

Era el sonido de la muerte para Sakura, ésta continuaba abrazando a la joven enfermera, rodeándola por el cuello. A ella le hubiese encantado observarla mientras robaba su último aliento, pero ese sería un placer que disfrutaría en cuanto pusiera sus manos sobre Hinata, la mujer que arruinó toda su vida sería el plato fuerte de su venganza.

La odiaba, muchos dirían que sin razón, pero no, en la mente perturbada de la mujer era Hinata la causante de su desgracia. De ella nunca haber aparecido en su vida nunca hubiera llegado a tanto. Quizás continuara con Madara y sus negocios, viviendo una vida tranquila junto a su esposo y su hija. Porque siempre se consideró la mujer de Itachi. Hubiese tenido lo mejor de ambos mundos, pero ella tuvo que aparecer y arruinarlo todo, obsesionando a su amante y arrebatándole el amor de su marido.

Habían cuentas pendientes que Sakura no iba a olvidar saldar, después de matar a Hinata se entregaría por voluntad propia. Ya no podía huir de la justicia, pero al menos tendría esa última satisfacción para consagrar una vida llena de crímenes.

Soltó por el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que la ayudó, era una lástima, ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre. Suspiró con resignación, ya se enteraría luego. Comenzó a desabotonar el traje de la enfermera hasta dejarla desnuda. Vigiló que nadie las viera, por suerte la estúpida cerró las persianas mientras buscaba en la despensa.

Se quitó la bata de hospital y se vistió con el traje que por suerte era de su talla. Con dificultad subió el cadáver a la camilla, tomó un poco del ungüento de antes y la puso tal cual la habían dejado los ineptos que la custodiaban.

Buscó en el amplio botiquín, estaba lleno de soluciones, jeringas, algodón, gasas… rebuscó entre uno de los compartimientos y sus ojos brillaron al encontrar varias ampollas de epinefrina y atropina, eran medicinas que se utilizaban en caso de emergencia con ataques cardiorrespiratorios, pero que en fuertes cantidades podía resultar letal. Se colocó un par de guantes de látex, destapó varios frascos y procedió a llenar cinco inyectadoras con dosis superiores a las normales. Eran un arma silenciosa en ese momento de suma importancia.

Luego de tenerlas listas las guardó dentro del bolsillo derecho, le estaba resultando difícil maniobrarse con el hombro herido, pero no era nada. En cuanto la volvieran a atrapar atenderían de nuevo su herida.

Vio la sombra de alguien que se acercó a su puerta, seguro sus celadores estaban de vuelta. Fue rápido y retiró el seguro antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba cerrado. Sacó una de sus preparaciones, calculó bien su movimiento, no podía fallar.

Quedó oculta tras la puerta y vio la silueta adentrarse hasta la habitación, un hombre no muy fornido se acercó con sigilo a la cama donde minutos antes su prisionera había dejado a la enfermera. No esperó más y se lanzó directo a la vena del cuello del oficial, clavó con fuerza la aguja y vació todo el contenido de la improvisada arma.

El hombre logró darle un empujón haciendo que cayera al suelo, lastimándose en el acto y maldiciendo con rabia al tipo. No tardó en entrar el otro oficial y encontrar a su compañero convulsionando en el piso y una Sakura sangrando por el hombro. La escena era espantosa, en seguida la habitación estuvo rodeada de médicos y enfermeras que intentaron salvar la vida del oficial.

Por suerte supieron lo que ella había administrado al policía, pues aún continuaban los restos de su experimento.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Kakashi llegara de nuevo al hospital con una orden de detención inmediata emitida por Interpol. Ni la herida fue excusa suficiente para que evitaran su traslado a una prisión de máxima seguridad hasta que se decidiera una fecha para el juicio.

Cómo era de esperarse, la encerraron en una celda donde no se le permitía contacto alguno con el exterior, sola, aislada y sin posibilidades de intentar una nueva fuga. Kakashi estaba ansioso porque se iniciara el juicio, si hacía la presión necesaria estaba seguro que la entregarían a su jurisdicción.

* * *

Hinata se sobresaltó al ver al teniente Hatake entrar en su habitación, éste sonrió al verla de nuevo, también se sorprendió porque nunca imaginó que la encontraría en ese estado, ahora comprendía mejor lo que llevó a la mujer a huir; teniendo en cuenta el pasado traumático con su primogénita.

—Señorita Hyuga, me alegra que esté fuera de peligro pero sabrá que eso no la excluye de ser una fugitiva de la justicia. —Dijo el hombre en tono profesional.

—Lo sé y me presentaré ante ellos en cuanto me den el alta médica. —Suspiró pesadamente mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre—. Créame que soy quien está más interesada en que todo esto acabe.

Hinata no era tonta, sabía que iría directo a la cárcel en cuanto saliera del hospital, y para eso estaba Kakashi Hatake allí.

Tal como lo supuso al comprobar que ella y el bebé estaban en perfectas condiciones, fue trasladada a la delegación donde permanecería en cautiverio sin derecho a fianza hasta aclarar lo ocurrido.

Esa tarde recibió la visita de Neji. Estaba todo vestido de negro, el corazón de Hinata se encogió, porque ella sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser que lo que había dicho Hanabi en su sueño era cierto. Se abrazaron en cuanto los dejaron solos en la sala de interrogatorios.

Su hermana había muerto el día anterior a las dos de la tarde, al enterarse de los detalles no pudo sino despreciar aún más a ese ser perverso. Preguntó por el niño, sabía que su hija tenía un hermano porque la misma Keiko se lo había dicho durante su encierro a solas. Itachi no sabía nada y por lo que decía su primo, Sasuke tampoco.

—Tenten y yo queremos adoptarlo. —Dijo de improviso el Hyuga. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta que lo decía en serio.

—Pero, el niño tiene su padre, no puedes simplemente tomar una decisión sin consultarla con él. —Neji asintió, dándole la razón. Él no podía decidir el futuro de su sobrino porque aunque Sasuke no apareciera como padre legítimo, era quien tenía derecho sobre ese indefenso pequeñín.

—Tranquila, hablaremos con él. Kenji merece un hogar estable, y si es consciente decidirá lo mejor para nuestro sobrino. —Hinata sonrió con el nombre del pequeño, era hermoso.

—Kenji Hyuga… Me gusta ese nombre. —El castaño asintió. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó una foto para enseñársela.

— ¡Es precioso! —Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro al verlo.

—Lo es, y a pesar de ser tan pequeño ya está muy atento a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Tenten se ha encariñado mucho con él, tanto que quiere ser esa figura materna para él, una que tanto va a necesitar y lamentablemente ya no está. —Hinata notó como el tono de voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un susurro.

—No estés triste, donde quiera que ella esté está muy agradecida contigo, hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance, no es tu culpa que pasara esta terrible tragedia. —Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un triste abrazo.

—Por cierto, —dijo separándose de ella y mostrándole un sobre que llevaba consigo en el saco—. Traigo esta orden del juez para que puedas asistir al funeral de Hanabi mañana. Hoy serán los actos velatorios en el mismo lugar donde se ha hecho por generaciones.

—La sede del consejo… —Dijo inmersa en sus pensamientos. El mismo lugar donde sufrió muchos desplantes por parte de los más viejos del clan.

—Sé que te trae malos recuerdos, por eso solo pedí el permiso solo para el funeral, no quisiera que seas el blanco para sus críticas, menos en su territorio. —Hinata asintió. A fin de cuentas nada lo que hiciera a continuación le devolvería a su hermana.

Tal como lo acordaron solo asistió al funeral de Hanabi custodiada por tres oficiales, lo que más resaltó en todo fue la ausencia de Hisui, no asistió a ningún acto hecho en memoria de la menor de sus hijas.

Hiashi permaneció en silencio, alejado de todos, no lloraba, pero aquello tampoco decía que no sufriera aquella pérdida. Tenten tampoco había asistido, Hinata llevaba muchos meses sin saber de ella, excepto sobre la boda con Neji y que ahora se dedicaba a cuidar de su sobrino.

Aquella tarde para la gemela fue muy triste, la lluvia comenzó a caer cuando ya todos se iban, simbólicamente acreditaba que esas gotas que derramaba el cielo eran las lágrimas de su hermana como muestra de esa tregua que hicieron durante su sueño.

...

Los días pasaron y ella aún esperaba el juicio por el asesinato de Madara Uchiha. Tenía la esperanza de salir bien de todo. Ella comparecería antes que Sakura, pues el único caso por el que era juzgada era el de ese ser despreciable y según su abogado tenían todas las de ganar.

Antes del juicio, su bebé que fuerte y valientemente resistió todo aquel calvario les dio la alegría de su llegada. Estaba en su celda cuando los primeros dolores de parto se presentaron. Para ser una detenida, tenía un trato especial hasta que diera a luz y regresara a prisión para esperar por su juicio.

Tuvo veinticuatro horas de parto, se la puso muy difícil ese pequeñín que ahora descansaba en sus brazos. Era la creación más perfecta que en su vida había visto. Keiko y Sarada saltaban de la emoción en cuanto lo vieron, era su hijo, un hermoso varón de tres kilos doscientos gramos, con un cabello negro como el de su padre. Aun no abría los ojos, y era lo que más curiosidad causaba entre todos.

Su padre fue a visitarlos aquella tarde, le dio la enhorabuena por el nuevo miembro de la familia, Hinata sintió un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Le llegó a decir que se arrepentía de muchas cosas, entre ellas, el haber siempre querido imponer su voluntad en las vidas de ambas. Se sentía culpable de la inesperada muerte de Hanabi, pues se decía que si no la hubiese abandonado a su suerte ella estaría viva, siendo madre soltera pero cuidando de su hijo.

La morena lo reconfortó como pudo, sus palabras no eran el consuelo que él necesitaba pero por lo menos hizo el intento. Para animarlo le pidió que sostuviera a su nieto, aún no decidía qué nombre ponerle.

Hiashi aceptó tomarlo en brazos con un poco de miedo, porque por increíble que pareciera nunca las sostuvo a ninguna de ellas hasta que tuvieron unos cuantos meses, según él, le daba miedo lastimarlas, las llegó a ver tan pequeñas y frágiles que creyó que se romperían.

Al pequeño le encantó estar en los brazos de su abuelo, la imagen que Hinata nunca creyó vería estaba ante sus ojos. Su padre aceptando a su hijo, sin que importara quién fuera el padre. Sonrió y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Su padre sonrió cuando el bebé hizo un puchero que conmovió a la mujer. Tenía dos hijos, preciosos y fuertes.

—Keiko se va a poner celosa si lo consientes más a él. —Dijo al verlo cómo jugaba con el bebé.

—Pero ella siempre será mi primera nieta, ese lugar nunca se lo va a quitar nadie. —Hinata ahogó una exclamación, se había referido a su primogénita en esos términos, y por lo que veía lo dijo sin pensarlo, él estaba embelesado con la personita que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Me alegra que pienses así. —Acotó regresando la atención hacia ella. Él solo pudo sonreír hacia su hija.

— ¡Oh! Pero mira esa preciosidad, tiene los ojos de mi madre. —Ella se sorprendió con el brusco cambio de la conversación.

Hiashi no tardó en mostrárselo, Hinata se sorprendió, era cierto, ante ella estaban un par de joyas, unos hermosos ojos nácar con un halo violeta como los de su difunta abuela paterna, hermana y hasta ella misma, eran hermosos.

—Vaya, siempre creí que todos mis hijos tendrían los ojos negros, como sucedió con Keiko. Pero esto es asombroso.

No iba a negarlo, le regocijaba que al menos uno de sus hijos tuviera los ojos Hyuga, eran a su manera exóticos. Seguro cuando creciera sería tan apuesto como Itachi y su tío Neji.

—Tenemos un heredero asegurado, cariño. Sabes que él será tu sucesor. Es el primer varón sano en la rama principal desde que nací. Y sabemos nuestras reglas.

—Padre, no vamos a empezar con eso, sabes lo que pienso de esas absurdas reglas del clan.

—Lo sé, y por eso es preciso que hablemos y meditemos con calma nuestras próximas decisiones. Nuestros abogados están haciendo lo posible porque todo salga a tu favor en el juicio, y de verdad me gustaría que seas tú quien tome las riendas de la familia, ya estoy demasiado viejo para eso. Además de anticuado. Ha llegado la hora que te impongas por encima de todos, incluso del consejo. Nunca dejaría a alguien incapaz de dirigirnos y tú aunque no lo creas, eres mi mayor orgullo. Eres la mujer fuerte, decidida y aguerrida que soñé. Es momento que hagas lo que viniste a hacer en este mundo.

Quedó sin habla ante las palabras del Hyuga, él se sentía orgulloso de ella, tanto era así que pretendía cederle el puesto por el que tanto se había sacrificado y por el que incluso pasó por penurias que le impedían vivir con plenitud, ahora con sus hijos y el amor de Itachi se sentía capaz de afrontar todo lo que deparara su vida.

—No sé qué decirte, es tan inesperado, pensé que por todo lo ocurrido había perdido mis derechos. Además, ¿Qué dirá el consejo familiar? Seguro no aprobarán esa decisión.

— ¡Al diablo el consejo! —Profirió de imprevisto, sorprendiendo enormemente a su primogénita —. He llevado mi vida entera haciendo lo que ellos creen conveniente y hemos visto que no ha tenido buenos resultados. Es hora de que alguien capaz los frene y les ponga en su lugar. La verdad todos estos años se ha hecho su santa voluntad y lo que yo consideraba, bien se podía ir por el caño. No voy a permitir que te arruinen a ti como lo hicieron conmigo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Hinata frunció el ceño—. Disculpa si te ofendo padre, pero, no puedo concebir que hables de esa forma cuando antes te empeñabas en imponerte por encima de mis deseos. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Perdí una hija, eso ha pasado. —Su mirada descendió hasta su nieto que volvía a dormirse en sus brazos—. Y la perdí por mi tozudez. Por no darle una oportunidad, por no estar allí para ella cuando más me necesitaba. Le di la espalda a Hanabi y a mi nieto. A cambio la vida se encargó de cobrarme mi orgullo herido.

—No tienes la culpa de nada. Hanabi prefirió la opción más fácil al dejar que Sakura se encargara de ella, lástima lo que ocurrió después. Confió en su amistad y esa mujer la traicionó de la manera más vil.

—Pero en primer lugar mi deber como padre era cuidarla, velar por su bienestar, cosa que no hice y la arrojó directo a los brazos de esa bestia. —No pudo decir más, en parte había cierta verdad en sus palabras, mas no debía cargar con toda la culpa, Hanabi tenía otra opción, ir con Sasuke, el padre de su hijo.

—Será mejor que no entremos en detalles. Solo lograremos herirnos más de la cuenta y es lo que queremos evitar.

El mayor estuvo de acuerdo, ahora solo debía importar el nacimiento del nuevo heredero Hyuga. Tantas veces que quiso un varón y sus dos hijas le dieron la alegría de ser abuelo de tres hermosos y sanos niños. Una damita a punto de entrar en la adolescencia y dos rozagantes varones para continuar con el legado familiar. También faltaban los futuros hijos de Neji.

Hiashi se imaginaba la mansión llena de niños por doquier llevando alegría a un hogar desprovisto de ella. Anhelaba realmente que su primogénita y su sobrino llevaran un cambio a su ortodoxa y anticuada familia.

...

Hinata pasó una semana internada en el hospital, mientras se recuperaba para poder volver a prisión. Al cumplirse el plazo, fue trasladada hasta la prisión de mujeres donde esperaría por ser juzgada por la muerte de Madara.

El día anterior fue trasladada Sakura Haruno al mismo centro penitenciario por orden del juzgado. Al parecer su abogado había ganado una pequeña batalla al tenerla injustamente privada de sus derechos. No había nada que refutar, Kakashi se dejó llevar y terminó violentando el protocolo al tenerla aislada sin derecho a visitas sin "motivo aparente".

Para Kakashi fue un golpe bajo. A fin de cuentas él solo era un agente de Interpol que se unió a las filas de la policía local con la tarea de capturar a su asesina. Pero habían tantos asuntos implicados que su caso parecía una nimiedad delante del vasto expediente que acarreaba Haruno a sus espaldas.

Delitos que iban desde tráfico humano, prostitución, _sicariato_ , y robo y venta de armas militares a facciones terroristas en medio oriente. Por eso último el gobierno de los Estados Unidos con agentes especiales del FBI peleaban por la repatriación de la peligrosa mujer.

La decisión estaba en manos de los jueces japoneses. Si ellos decían que debía cumplir condena en ese país así se haría. O si por el contrario, le sería revocada la nacionalidad, y repatriada a Estados Unidos donde se procesarían sus delitos en los tres continentes.

La mafia japonesa había enviado anónimamente un video que sería transmitido el día del juicio. Al parecer el líder era nada más y nada menos que el distinguido Madara Uchiha, quien a su vez era amante de la acusada y cómplice de más de un asesinato. Las imágenes eran perturbadoras.

El moreno no confiaba en ella, y en la cinta la responsabilizaba de cualquier cosa que le pasara, luego de cometer la osadía de secuestrar a la hija de su amante, la joven Sarada Uchiha. Para Hinata era un gran as bajo la manga, aunque claro, aquello no la eximía de haber matado a Madara. Pero sí podía servir para su defensa al ser cometido bajo presión por parte de Sakura.

Un oficial se encargó de llevar a la Hyuga hasta el penal, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando al ser dirigida hacia su celda se topó de frente con su peor pesadilla. La mujer que más despreciaba en el mundo.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. —Dijo la rosada con sorna—. Los Dioses quieren que cumpla mi última gran obra para la humanidad. —Rio junto con otras reclusas que la acompañaban, al parecer rápidamente se adaptó a lo que sería su vida en prisión.

Hinata se detuvo justo en frente de la celda de su enemiga y le dio la mirada con todo el desprecio que tenía hacia ella.

—Vas a pagar muy caro Sakura Haruno, te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. Voy a cerciorarme que nunca tengas descanso. Te odio y te juro que vas a desear nunca haber nacido.

La aludida se mofó de sus palabras, y la miró de arriba abajo antes de que la celadora la condujera hasta su habitáculo.

Las esposas fueron retiradas y las rejas cerradas. Hinata se apoyó en los barrotes y clavó su vista en el pasillo por donde quedaba la celda de Sakura. Haría que se arrepintiera de todo lo que hizo, en especial de haber osado a cruzarse en su camino. No estaba en su naturaleza ser la mala del cuento, pero esa mujer le había hecho la vida imposible, alguien debía darle su merecido.

Tuvo una suerte, pues la rosada era popular por su mala conducta, constantemente era castigada y aislada por lo que pudo esperar con tranquilidad al día de su juicio.

…

Todo estaba dispuesto, eran las nueve de la mañana y ella esperaba porque diera inicio la sesión. Ese día comparecería ante un juez por el asesinato de Madara Uchiha y se determinaría si era culpable o inocente.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad. La parte acusadora era el estado, la familia Uchiha por suerte estaba de su lado y no había declarado en su contra. En el juicio también tocaron temas como el fraude realizado a la empresa de la familia de la víctima, por ello podría haber sido acusada, pero Itachi abogó a su favor. Quisieron por todos los medios culparla, pero ya libre de sospechas por el asesinato de Harper Smith y Fugaku Uchiha, cosa que ya se había incluido en el caso de Sakura, no tenían nada en su contra.

Al final del día extendieron la sesión hasta el día siguiente para escuchar la sentencia del juez.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata escuchó como la acusaron de asesinato involuntario en contra de la víctima, por lo que debería cumplir dieciocho meses de prisión sin derecho a fianza por su obstrucción a la justicia.

Un año y medio de su vida sería confinado en una prisión del estado, con la posibilidad de salir unos meses antes por buen comportamiento.

Itachi la abrazó, tendría un año y medio sin sus hijos, un año y medio sin su vida. Por lo menos no habían sido más se decía mentalmente para reconfortarse.

La próxima vez que Hinata volvería a las calles después de su juicio, fue precisamente para declarar en el de Sakura unos seis meses después.

* * *

Sakura alegó locura para librar a la justicia. No estaban lejos de la realidad, pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para recibir su castigo. Ella había ideado un plan para evitar volver a prisión, por eso el juicio se había aplazado tanto. Tres meses luego de haber sentenciado a Hinata fue la primera sesión de la Haruno. Fue allí donde hizo creer a todos que era mentalmente inestable y requería ser internada de inmediato por seguridad de todos.

Se salió con la suya, o eso fue hasta que intentó escapar del centro psiquiátrico donde estaba recluida.

Un mes después, clasificada como una reclusa de alta peligrosidad, fue aislada por el estado en la prisión de máxima seguridad de donde nunca debió salir cuando Kakashi la detuvo. Y ahora dos meses más era Hinata quien debía declarar en contra de la mujer de cabellos rosados.

Cuando Sakura fue llamada al estrado, todos pudieron ver los efectos que causaba el encierro en ella. Casi no hablaba, pero su mirada de odio hacia todos era evidente. Habían llegado a un punto donde la altanería que mostraba en un principio fue quebrantada, dando paso a la imagen de derrota que se grababa en ella.

Para sorpresa de todos ella se declaró culpable de todo, incluso del asesinato de Madara. Hubo un momento en el que lloró mientras observaba a Sarada. La confesión de la mujer dejó atónitos a todos los presentes en la sala.

Mató a los padres de Madara y Fugaku Uchiha manipulando el sistema hidráulico de la avioneta privada donde viajaban la pareja con la intensión de que Madara cobrara la parte de la herencia y empresa que le correspondía. También reveló que lo hizo para dejar a Itachi, pues él cobrando ese dinero tendría la vida resuelta. En ese momento ella no sabía nada de los negocios sucios de su amante. Luego supieron que el abuelo de Itachi cambió el testamento donde el menor de sus hijos solo recibía una mesada por parte del heredero y cabeza de familia.

Fue un golpe duro para el hombre, Sakura rio al recordar cómo él se regocijaba por el regalo que ella le había hecho. Según la Haruno, el padre de su amante había descubierto los negocios sucios donde se movía Madara y decidió que no merecía ningún porcentaje de la empresa o la fortuna Uchiha.

Nadie entendía la razón por la que Sakura buscaba dinero, pues ella siempre fue una rica heredera del imperio petrolero de Kizashi Haruno. Cuando hicieron la pregunta ella simplemente rio negando con la cabeza. Era más que obvio que una historia más se ocultaba tras eso. Al parecer había sido desheredada, ella no tenía una buena relación con sus padres, por ello buscaba no bajar el nivel de vida al que estaba acostumbrada.

No quiso hablar mucho de ello, porque rápidamente cambió la conversación a su iniciación con la mafia japonesa. Después de matar a los patriarcas Uchiha él le ofreció trabajar para él a cambio de dinero y mantener esa relación clandestina que los unía. La rosada tenía veinte años para entonces.

Su primer trabajo fue a los veintiuno, estando embarazada de su hija. Era deshacerse del hijo de Hinata Hyuga. En ese momento todos quedaron asombrados por el matiz de furia que tomaba su voz. Y fue así como confesó todo lo que ocurrió, incluyendo a Hisui Mishima, Fugaku Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Madara Uchiha y ella. Todo era un plan para que Hinata se viera en la necesidad de acudir a la única persona que supuestamente sabía el paradero de su hija, otra mentira que ella explicó con el crimen atroz de un bebé inocente.

Describió todo lo que hizo para matar a Fugaku y sus razones, su relación poco a poco se iba fracturando con su amante al éste seguir obsesionado con la heredera Hyuga once años después. Así que tomó la decisión de recuperar el amor de Itachi, quien meses antes había comenzado un romance con la que ella consideraba su peor enemiga. Fue así como quiso incriminarla en el asesinato.

Fingió irse de viaje con Sarada a un destino desconocido, las investigaciones de Kakashi comprobaban que decía la verdad. Luego relató cómo hizo para para entrar a la residencia Uchiha sin ser notada por nadie, inculpó también a su cómplice, la sirvienta que tenía de infiltrada para Madara sobre los movimientos de su hermano. Su cómplice fue identificada como Hanare Nakahara, quien se encargó de ocultar el arma homicida y mentir en la declaración jurada.

—Todo porque su madre estaba enferma y yo era la única persona que la podía ayudar. —Dijo entre risas histéricas mientras recordaba a la humilde empleada.

Todos ahogaron una exclamación ante la burla de la de ojos verdes. Simplemente era perversa, disfrutaba de su maldad. Mikoto Uchiha no soportó más tanto cinismo en su declaración, y antes de salir le dio una mirada de lástima.

—Que Kami se apiade de tu alma, Sakura Haruno. —La voz le salió llena de impotencia—. Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, de mi familia y tú nos engañaste a todos. Mereces el peor de los castigos. La justicia de los hombres será implacable. No sabes cuánto me alegra que vayas a estar fuera de mi familia. Eres una mancha que esperamos pronto borrar.

La mujer salió haciendo que sus zapatos de tacón resonaran por el largo pasillo de la sala, seguida de cerca por su hija Samara, quien miró por última vez a la que consideró su amiga.

—Nos vemos en el infierno, hipócrita. —Dijo la Uchiha antes de desaparecer junto a su madre por la puerta principal. Sakura solo dio una pequeña risa nerviosa, los ojos se le empañaron, las palabras de Mikoto la afectaron, ella había sido como una madre para ella, la que nunca tuvo.

Retomó su semblante y continuó con su confesión luego de varios minutos. De verdad por primera vez se veía que la habían herido.

Contó la historia de Keiko, cómo por azares de la vida terminó siendo amiga de su prima y viviendo en su casa. Cómo al saberlo manipuló a Hinata cuando ambas niñas fueron secuestradas por Madara y cómo la coaccionó a matarlo defendiéndola a ella.

La atrocidad que le hizo a Hanabi Hyuga, el secuestro de Keiko y Hinata, la boda tan apresurada, su captura, el intento de fuga en el hospital que cobró la vida de una enfermera inocente.

Sarada lloraba de la vergüenza al escuchar a su madre confesar el monstruo que era, Itachi le había pedido que no acudiera, pero la joven Uchiha quiso ir de todos modos, necesitaba dejar de compadecerse de ella, necesitaba reafirmar que esa era la verdadera Sakura.

También presentaron como pruebas del asesinato de Fugaku el arma que sembraron en la cartera de Hinata y un anillo que ella había dejado en casa del Teniente Hatake, joya a la que le faltaba una pieza, un pequeño diamante que fue hallado en la escena del crimen y coincidía con la prenda de la mujer.

En ese momento intervinieron los representantes de los americanos quienes enseguida comenzaron las preguntas sobre cómo ella podía portar un arma perteneciente a la marina de Estados Unidos. Otra sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer.

—Yo la robé… —Dijo con suficiencia—. Mejor dicho, yo comandé la operación del asalto al buque con insumos para los soldados en la guerra en Afganistán. Ese fue mi primer gran golpe. Ustedes poseían armas avanzadas por las que los terroristas pagarían muy bien. Fue mi gran entrada en el negocio, antes solo mataba a los enemigos de la mafia, o a los traidores. Luego maté a Madara y decidí salirme, Orochimaru y el maldito de mi ex amante me traicionaron, por esa razón ustedes están aquí, así que no crean que conseguirán llevarme con ustedes por esa nimiedad. Aquí he hecho cosas peores, por las que dudo me entreguen a cualquier organización internacional. —Miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia a Kakashi.

Ahí estaba la razón de su confesión, sus crímenes eran de escala internacional, pero la mayoría fueron hechos en territorio japonés, ella no quería caer en manos de la jurisdicción de Kakashi o de los americanos.

El teniente Hatake pidió intervenir y expuso su apreciación del juicio, también su superior, Mei Tegumi exigió que se estudiara cuidadosamente la sentencia, pues podrían terminar haciendo lo que la acusada quería.

Sakura miró seria a Kakashi al saberse descubierta, su plan de recibir sentencia y prisión en Japón podían irse a pique si el jurado contemplaba otras opciones, si caía en manos del Hatake no sabía lo que podía pasarle.

 **…**

Dos semanas después estaban nuevamente en la corte, esperando por la decisión del jurado en el caso de Sakura Haruno. El abogado de Hinata introdujo una apelación después de la confesión de la rosada, cosa que ayudó a que se redujera la sentencia. Pronto ella obtendría libertad condicional al comprobarse que fue víctima de las artimañas de la de ojos verdes.

Finalmente se haría justicia, y ese día decidirían el destino de esa asesina.

—Ha sido una decisión difícil, —Comenzó la jueza a cargo de la sentencia—. Como todos los presentes fueron testigos del proceso que se abrió la pasada sesión al no ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién se encargará de acatar la sentencia emitida por este tribunal. Luego de varios días dialogando y comparando las posibilidades, hemos llegado a un acuerdo general.

Todos contuvimos el aliento esperando una buena noticia.

—Debido a que en Reino Unido una de las sentencias en las que se llegó a común acuerdo con la leyes estadounidenses no es aplicable en este caso, quedan fuera de puja por la custodia de la acusada. Apoyando la decisión tomada por el juzgado, se declara culpable en los delitos de asesinato en primer grado a más de quince personas, nexos con la mafia japonesa, secuestro, delitos federales que atentan contra la vida humana y fabricación de pruebas falsas para incriminar a la ciudadana Hinata Hyuga. —Hinata respiró hondo al escuchar a la jueza—. Por ende es sentenciada a pena de muerte, con orden inmediata de repatriación para esperar cumplir su sentencia en la Unidad Mountain View Unit, de la ciudad de Gatesville, Texas. Estado de donde es oriunda la acusada. Queda cerrada esta sesión. —Con un golpe del martillo indicó que eso era todo lo que tenían que decir.

Hinata tragó fuerte, la condenaron a pena de muerte. El mismo sistema de su país sería el verdugo que acabaría con esa cadena de crímenes que acarreaba tras ella.

Sakura nunca cambió de semblante, al contrario, sonrió al escuchar lo que le deparaba el destino. ¡No!, se decía internamente Hinata, ella no podía simplemente morir y ya. Merecía envejecer en prisión, hasta morir, aislada del mundo. Debía vivir para que día tras día no olvidase lo que la llevó allí.

Itachi la abrazó al verla derrumbarse en su asiento, no podía ser cierto, ella debía pagar condena allí, en el mismo país donde cometió la mayoría de sus crímenes, debía morir allí si era necesario.

—Cariño, no podemos hacer nada.

—Sí podemos. —Dijo furiosa Hinata llena de rabia.

—Pasarán muchos años para que la ejecuten, no será inmediato.

—No me importa, quiero que esa mujer sufra lo que todos sufrimos, no voy a descansar hasta apelar esta sentencia, esa mujer no puede salir de aquí. —Salió hecha una furia junto a los oficiales que la llevarían de nuevo hasta su centro penitenciario.

Itachi no la entendía, Sakura la hirió donde más le dolía solo por su maldita obsesión con Madara y él. Por su culpa su vida fue un infierno. Desde que confesó en la sesión anterior todo lo que tenía que ver, a Hinata se le metió entre ceja y ceja hacerla sufrir lo que le restara de vida. Esa sentencia no le devolvería los años en los que fue desdichada. Tenía que hacer algo.

...

Sakura se hallaba feliz en su celda, había conseguido lo que quería, a fin de cuentas podía decir que se fue invicta. Siempre se hizo lo que ella quería. Hablaría con algún abogado para que agilizara el proceso de ejecución. Nunca estuvo tan segura de querer acabar con su existencia. Ahora el mismo estúpido sistema se lo daba.

Sería difícil agilizar las cosas, pero no pasaría el resto de su vida pudriéndose en una prisión, su única salida era la muerte.

—Así que te vas de vuelta a tu país. Eres afortunada. —Dijo su compañera de celda con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Sí, me voy a morir a en mi país. Tu gente no pudo soportar tenerme aquí. Son muy blandos. Pero no te preocupes, le daré mis saludos a Satán de tu parte, Konan. —Soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de girarse a seguir recogiendo sus cosas para el traslado.

—Yo siendo tú, no me confiaría tanto. Hay alguien que te quiere ver en la mierda. Deberías tener cuidado.

Sakura hizo un movimiento como para voltearse hacia su compañera, pero ante de que pudiera hacerlo, ésta la impactó contra la pared al golpearla con un bastón policial. Le dio justo en su columna, la Haruno se retorció del implacable dolor, y la mujer de cabello azul la pateó con fuerza en el mismo lugar donde le había impactado con anterioridad.

Al terminar la tomó del pelo, y la alzó haciendo que gritara de horror.

—Yo creo que antes de irte, te mandaré al infierno. Saludos te mandan los Uchiha. Creo que pagarán muy bien este favor. —La soltó e impactó otra patada en la cara de Sakura. Partiéndole la nariz en el acto.

La celadora se apresuró a quitarle a Konan de encima, la joven de ojos ámbar la miró con furia.

— ¿Los conoces? —Preguntó la malherida Sakura.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Antes de que la sacaran la escupió—. Esto es por el amo, querida Sakura.

La mujer se retorcía en el piso, la sangre le corría por la boca cuando tosía, había sido una paliza a toda regla, no sentía la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y le dolían las costillas y el pecho, se había desquitado. Seguro era una de las tantas amantes de Madara, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Las oficiales que fueron en su ayuda le pedían que no se moviera, pero no podía acatar sus peticiones, simplemente era horrible el dolor que sentía. Nunca había bajado la guardia de tal manera.

Una de las auxiliares que llegó le colocó algo en la vena, luego de unos minutos, no supo qué más sucedió, solo que cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Un mes pasó desde la sentencia de Sakura y aún no había sido trasladada por lo mal que quedó luego de aquella paliza de su excompañera de celda. Hinata sonrió al verla en la cama de hospital sin poder moverse. Tan fuerte fueron los golpes de Konan —sí dijo Sasuke que se llamaba la mujer que la había golpeado—, que reventó varios huesos de su columna dejándola paralítica.

Nunca pensó que se regodearía tanto de ver a alguien en aquella situación. Iba por la tercera operación, pero ninguna surtía efecto.

—Se lo merecía. —Dijo Sasuke al verla inmersa en sus pensamientos—. Puede sonar cruel, pero disfruto tanto como tú verla destruida.

— ¿Eso no nos hace igual que ella? —Él negó, e hizo un ademán de indiferencia.

—Sakura no hubiese tenido compasión con nadie. Está recibiendo un poco de lo que ella misma sembró.

—Prométeme que este será nuestro secreto. —Suplicó viendo directamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

—Lo prometo, nunca nadie lo sabrá. —Le tomó la mano en un suave apretón para que no se sintiese mal, él sabía que en el fondo, lo bondadosa que era le decía que estaba mal regodearse de la desgracia ajena, aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo.

—Creo que es hora de irnos. No quiero que nadie nos vea en este lugar.

…

Hacía una semana que Hinata había salido de prisión de forma definitiva, volvía a retomar su vida y a estar cerca de sus hijos. Keiko y Ryu —Ese fue el nombre que decidieron ponerle bajo mutuo acuerdo—. Aún Itachi y ella no se atrevían a vivir juntos. Trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus pequeños.

Sakura al estar grave en el hospital luego del altercado con la reclusa, le había dicho a Itachi sobre los papeles donde la Hyuga devolvía todo el patrimonio de los Uchiha que había robado. Al parecer desde que se enteró, utilizando los contactos que tenía dentro de la empresa fue quien negoció con su primo a la hora de la devolución haciéndose pasar por uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa.

Todo estaba en una caja fuerte en la misma casa donde ellos vivían. Ni siquiera él sabía de la existencia de esa caja de seguridad. Allí encontraron varios documentos, cuentas en paraísos fiscales con dinero de dudosa procedencia, y otro tanto de varios negocios de Madara. Por lo visto ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro, ella también se protegía del Uchiha en caso de alguna traición. Pero ya éste estaba muerto, nada podía hacer en su contra.

Itachi volvía a tener en sus manos la propiedad de varias acciones y capitales de la empresa que su ex mujer puso a nombre de Sarada. Para Itachi fue duro cuando hablaron de los orígenes de quien siempre creyó su hija. Pero para él no importó nada de eso, ella era su princesa, suya y de nadie más, eso era algo que nadie nunca iba a cambiar.

A la morena se le henchía el corazón de orgullo por el gran hombre que era su amado. Nunca estuvo tan segura como cuando lo eligió como su compañero de vida, como su otra mitad.

…

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó curiosa por saber la sorpresa que pretendía darle Itachi. La tenía muy curiosa.

Subieron por un largo tramo de escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarse, ella llevaba los ojos vendados con un antifaz y no tenía ni idea de lo que se traía entre manos.

—Ya lo verás. No comas ansias. Te va a gustar.

Hinata comenzó a percibir un aroma familiar, conocía aquel lugar. Buscó entre sus recuerdos para ubicarse, pero fue inútil, no lograba saber de dónde le parecía conocido ese exquisito perfume natural que se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Subieron unos dos escalones, a lo que Hinata presintió era un pequeño quiosco en el exterior, el frío del ambiente le hacía suponer que estaban en una especie de plaza o jardín.

Lentamente retiró la venda de a poco, haciendo que se adaptara a la tenue luz que bañaba el lugar, al enfocar bien la vista supo dónde estaba, era el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, por eso el aroma de las flores se le hacía tan familiar. Y ese era el mismo lugar donde se encontraron a solas por primera vez.

Un brillo iluminó su mirada, ya no era un lugar teñido por la oscuridad, ahora estaba decorado con flores, telas e iluminado por una tenue luz, convirtiéndolo en un lugar íntimo.

—Es precioso. ¿Cómo has podido? —Itachi puso un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar sus preguntas.

—Tu padre me ha ayudado. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos solos? ¿La primera vez que sentí tu figura en torno a tu cuerpo? ¿Cuándo nos vimos por primera vez a los ojos sin caretas de por medio? ¿El momento en el que sin saberlo me enamoré de ti con solo una mirada? —Hinata tragó fuerte, recordando la tensión de esa noche, como las manos de él sobre su cuerpo la desconcertaron de tal manera que sintió miedo se sentirse atrapada bajo el hechizo del Uchiha.

—En ese momento inició todo esto, Hinata. Desde entonces cerraba los ojos y te veía a ti con tu sonrisa arrogante queriendo ser esa mujer que conocí, pero también aquella que vi por primera vez en este mismo lugar. La de la mirada triste que quería descubrir, que sentía el impulso enfermizo de besar y hacer olvidar lo que te atormentara, aun en contra de mis principios. Hinata, estuve perdido desde ese momento, incluso antes, la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Yo también, sé que no tuve buenas intenciones cuando me acerqué a ti. —Dijo tomando su rostro entre una de sus manos—. Pero sentí esa conexión de la que hablas. La primera vez que te oí hablarme con ese característico tono de "no te creo nada", estuve perdida, tus ojos me atraparon en ese instante. —Rió con vergüenza de lo que iba a decir—. Sentí tu voz recorrer un largo camino desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi entrepierna en un delicioso cosquilleo que me decía que estabas hecho para mí. —Confesó en apenas un susurro junto a su oído—. Luego el tiempo se encargó de darme la razón porque me enamoré sin pensarlo. Tanto que mi orgullo no me permitía aceptarlo, hasta que finalmente me rendí a querer hacerte feliz lo que me resta de vida.

Él la tomó por las caderas y la pegó hacia él antes de unir sus labios en un beso apasionado en el que le decía todo lo que no podía con palabras, una caricia en la que sellaba esa promesa que le hizo una vez en la improvisada boda de Las Vegas.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi esposa. —Dijo al momento en el que se apartaron por la falta de oxígeno—. Quiero que seas la última persona que vea antes de dormir y la primera que alegre mis despertares. Te amo Hinata Hyuga, lo hago con todas tus virtudes y defectos, que para mí no existen, porque creo que eres perfecta, eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela. Lo que siempre me faltó para realmente conocer lo que es la felicidad. Amo a nuestros hijos, Sarada, Keiko y Ryu, la familia que seremos. ¿Qué dices Hinata Hyuga? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, de los opalinos orbes de Hinata. Sus palabras eran tan hermosas que la conmovían sobremanera. La voz no le salía, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a Itachi.

—Sí, quiero ser la persona a la que veas antes de dormir, la primera cuando despiertes, la madre de nuestros hijos, el soporte de nuestro hogar. Te amo y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que ser tu esposa, aunque esta vez será por siempre en la eternidad, porque ni la muerte podrá separar lo que siento por ti, Itachi Uchiha.

De un momento a otro fueron rodeados por Neji, Tenten, Samara, Keiko, Sarada, Mikoto, Hiashi, los pequeños Ryu y Kenji en brazos de sus abuelos, Sasuke junto a una recuperada Karin. Hinata sonrió al verlos a todos allí con una sonrisa luego de escucharla aceptar la propuesta de su amado.

—Todos estaban al tanto y no dijeron nada. —Dijo con fingido reproche que quedaba desechado por la inmensa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la Hyuga.

—Sino, no fuera sorpresa cariño. —Alegó Hiashi tendiendo al pequeño Ryu a los brazos de su madre.

Hinata cargó a su hermoso hijo de casi ocho meses, y lo besó con ternura. Keiko, Sarada y los demás no tardaron en acercarse y felicitar a la feliz pareja. La única que no había asistido era Hisui, hacía meses que se había autoimpuesto una reclusión en su solitaria habitación alejada de todos.

Una pequeña punzada en el corazón le hizo reconocer que en realidad le preocupaba lo que ocurría con su madre, quien cada vez estaba más alejada de la realidad que le rodeaba.

Una pequeña mirada a su alrededor le hizo aceptar que en ese lugar estaban los que debían hacerlo, no sobraba ni faltaba nadie. Se reunieron para celebrar su felicidad los que de verdad se alegraban de ella, los que de una forma u otra dejaron de lado las absurdas rivalidades, los que con su amistad habían estado a su lado en las buenas y malas, los que sin pensarlo hicieron que ella llegara hasta ese punto de su vida en el que tenía que agradecer de una manera u otra el haberlos llevado hasta allí.

Era el momento de realmente comenzar a disfrutar aquello que realmente importaba en la vida en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones… el amor…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno mis queridos, la verdad no sé ni cómo quedó esto T_T Estoy triste porque es el último capítulo. Está un poquito largo, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Escribir este capítulo me ha puesto un poco depre, los voy a extrañar mucho. Espero les haya gustado, aunque todavía nos falta el epílogo que ojalá lo esté publicando pronto.

Bueno, hoy no voy a responder reviews, jaja me duelen las manos de tanto teclear y siento que ya no me dan para más u.U aunque no lo crean este capítulo tiene 18 páginas en Word, casi todas escritas hoy xD.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta loca aventura, la primera historia real que me atrevo a publicar.

Bueno, ya espero leernos de nuevo en el epílogo donde sí responderé a todos sus mensajes.

Los quiero un mundo _meus amores_ … UN BESO ENOOOOORME

 _Sayonara Baby's_

Lis

* * *

 **PD:** Discúlpenme si llegan a encontrar algunos errores, cuando proceda a corregir la historia por completo los arreglaré. ;)


	48. AVISO (ACTUALIZACIÓN)

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Yo, bueno un poquito triste, esperaba que con el final ustedes se mostrarían más comunicativos, y pues apenas dos personas fueron las que lo comentaron. Creo que no recibió la aceptación que esperaba. U.u

El motivo de éste aviso es para informar que voy a retirar la historia de FF T_T.

La razón, la estoy corrigiendo y he decidido reescribirla y hacerla de menos capítulos. Ustedes no dicen nada, y he visto que está plagadas de detalles e incoherencias que quiero arreglar con calma. Cambiaré la ubicación geográfica a una que conozca mejor y otras cosas que ya ustedes verán si continúan aquí.

La historia está por cumplir un año el 06/08 creo que la retiraré antes de que termine Agosto, no lo tengo muy claro.

El epílogo tal vez lo publique aquí o tal vez no. Todo es cuestión de lo que decida sobre la marcha.

Un millón de gracias por acompañarme en ésta loca aventura de publicar mi primera historia. Los voy a llevar siempre en mi corazón. Voy a tratar de guardar todos sus reviews para leerlos y que me saquen esas sonrisas que me hicieron soñar despierta. De verdad, los quiero mucho.

Nos vemos en el camino.

Amor y luz

Lis.

 _Sayonara Baby's_

* * *

 **P.S.:** Holaaaa, sé que más arriba dije que retiraría la historia hacia finales de agosto, hasta ahora la llevo corregida hasta **_Memorias de una Hyuga_** y parte de **_Hinata (2)_** , lo sé soy de lo peor, no sé si publicar lo que llevo corregido o esperar a tenerla completa con epílogo y todo, cosa que creo va a tardar más de lo previsto.

Del epílogo solo tengo escrito 1/4 parte (No me maten xD), es que estoy entretenida subiendo la adaptación de **_Corazón Salvaje_** , es un **SasuHina** que hace tiempo me pidieron por aquí, los que lo quieran leer, se pueden pasar por allá.

También publiqué un **Neji-Ino** **_Baila para mí_** (Me gusta esa parejita desde los exámenes chunin de Naruto) y será corto, no creo que pase de 10 capítulos, ese es mi límite.

También llevo una parte escrita de " ** _El Origen del mal_** ", que será la historia de cómo Sakura se volvió una sanguinaria asesina xD. (Recuerden que me gustan las mentes criminales). No crean que los he olvidado, jjajaja es que mi cabecita anda a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Dependiendo de lo que digan, iré actualizando los caps, ya la comencé a publicar en wattpad hasta **_Hanabi (1),_** pero ya saben, mi versión propia, porque allá sí la retiré y apenas van 2 capítulos y el prólogo. (Vieron, después dicen que no los quiero).

Bueno, para eso les escribo, ignoren muchas de las cosas que les puse arriba, en especial lo de la fecha de retiro, cuando lo vaya a hacer, les aviso.

Un beso, los quiero.

 _Sayonara Baby's_

 _Lis_


	49. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

* * *

Con motivo de conmemoración por la nominación al Grammy de mi Demi Lovato, por fin les traigo el epílogo de esta historia. La inspiración volvió y finalmente cerraremos lo que tenemos pendiente por aquí.

Sé que lo de Demi no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero es que no quepo en mí de tanta felicidad… Yeeeeeei estoy tan eufórica como ella.

Bueno, les aviso que estoy escribiendo otra historia **ItaHina** , se llama **Suchīrūhato** (Corazón de Acero en español) y ya publiqué el capítulo uno, pueden darse una vuelta por allá. Los invito a leer mi otro bebé que está en proceso de publicación, es un **SasuHina** , y viene a ser la adaptación de la trilogía de Caridad Bravo Adams: **Corazón Salvaje**. Si les gusta el **NejixIno** , también se pueden dar una visita por la historia **Baila para mí**. Es mi obra menos popular, pero es de las que más estoy disfrutando en escribir, esa tiene tres capítulos.

Bueno, hasta ahora me ha ido genial, pronto vienen unas cuantas sorpresas, no saben cómo echaba de menos escribir aquí, estoy nostálgica. Pero bueno, debemos cerrar capítulos y seguir adelante. Nunca olvidaré que esta fue mi primera historia en ver la luz, lo que la hace mi consentida.

Ya me dejo de tanta cháchara y los invito a poner fin a esta historia, los quiero mucho, ojalá disfruten de la lectura.

 **EPÍLOGO**

La boda fue fantástica…

Hinata e Itachi finalmente decidieron casarse un mes después de la petición de mano en la mansión Hyuga. La ceremonia fue sencilla, celebrada en una playa paradisíaca de la isla Okinawa, y asistieron los mismos que presenciaron el maravilloso momento en el jardín de la casa de su infancia.

Hinata no cabía en ella de tanta felicidad, le parecía un sueño irreal que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo, al fin se había convertido en la señora Hinata Uchiha y si era sincera le encantaba su apellido de casada.

La recepción tuvo lugar en el hotel donde todos se hospedaron, también fue algo íntimo y sutil, la opulencia era algo que a los novios no les gustaba, para ellos bastaba y sobraba con aquella pequeña reunión que sus familiares les regalaron para sellar finalmente su amor.

Todos bailaban, cantaban, reían y brindaban en su honor. Aprovechando el momento en que todos olvidaron a los novios, estos aprovecharon para escaparse y dar un paseo por la costa.

Corrieron como locos llenos de euforia cuando supieron que cuando apenas salían del pequeño reservado donde celebraban la fiesta, la voz de Mikoto informaba que ya todos reparaban en su ausencia.

Al llegar a su destino los recién casados rieron a carcajadas por la jugarreta que hicieron a sus seres queridos, era cierto que los adoraban a cada uno de ellos, pero también lo era que necesitaban un momento a solas, desde hacía días anhelaban estar así.

Con las respiraciones aun agitadas por la carrera hasta la playa, los enamorados encontraron sus miradas en aquella noche estrellada e iluminada por la luna llena, los ojos de Hinata resplandecían con un brillo especial, uno que hasta ahora Itachi tenía el placer de contemplar.

De sus ojos desapareció todo atisbo de tristeza, en ellos ahora veía a una mujer plena y feliz. El moreno recordó aquella tristeza de antaño y le daba cierta satisfacción saber que una de las razones por las que Hinata volvió a sonreír, era precisamente él.

Se dedicó por completo a detallarla, el peinado que antes lucía prolijo ahora caía con mechones descuidados, dando un aire de libertad que a Itachi le pareció fascinante, los negros cabellos enmarcaban el hermoso rostro de su amada. Con cuidado comenzó a quitar las horquillas que aún mantenían el peinado, hasta dejar caer los rizos en cascada a lo largo de la espalda femenina.

Un exquisito rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Hinata, con suma paciencia las manos de Itachi descendieron por su rostro repartiendo suaves caricias que la hicieron suspirar. Igualmente una cadena de besos que inició su recorrido desde la frente hasta toparse con los rosados y carnosos labios de su esposa.

Le regaló un primer beso como amante y esposo, el contacto fue tierno, cargado de amor, entrega y pasión, lo mismo que hervía como lava a través de sus venas, si antes creyó estar enamorado, lo que sentía por Hinata era simplemente indescriptible.

Con ella quería vivir, morir y amarse hasta en la eternidad. Su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que la tenía cerca, y por fin podía decir que era suya.

—Deberíamos volver. —Murmuró el Uchiha sobre los hinchados labios que hormigueaban después de aquel beso que la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás de atraparme entre tus brazos y no dejarme salir en muchos días? —Rió ante su descaro—. Sabes que contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo. —susurró en medio de las delicadas caricias que recorrían el rostro de Itachi.

—Eso me encantaría. —apremió rodeándola con sus brazos por la estrecha cintura.

— ¿Adónde me llevarás? —Preguntó dándose la vuelta y contemplando el horizonte en el que el mar servía de espejo a la luna.

Itachi la abrazó desde atrás y la apegó más a él. Se sentía tan bien tenerla así.

—Te llevaré hasta la luna y más allá. —Susurró junto al oído de su esposa—. Pero antes hay otro lugar al que sin duda me gustaría llevarte justo ahora. —Completó divertido.

Hinata se giró hacia él y lo vio con una sonrisa incrédula, no cabía duda que estaba desesperado por volver a estar con ella, llevaban mucho tiempo sin intimar y si era sincera consigo misma, también echaba de menos estar tumbada sobre su pecho y rodeada por su cálido abrazo después de ir al nirvana juntos.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—Si quieres llevarme allí, antes tendrás que atraparme.

Se deshizo de su agarre, corrió con rumbo desconocido dejando el eco del alegre sonido de su risa que de poco comenzaba a sonar lejana.

—Ya veo, no me lo va a poner fácil mi señora esposa. Si te atrapo lo vas a lamentar. —Gritó divertido saliendo detrás de ella.

La carrera fue algo larga, estaban cerca del hotel, Hinata se detuvo un momento a retomar el aire que ansiaban sus pulmones, de un brusco movimiento sintió como Itachi la atrapó con fuerza y la pegó contra la pared mostrando una lobuna sonrisa en los labios.

—Te atrapé, señora Uchiha, ya no te vas a escapar de mí.

—Eso depende, si me complace como imagino que lo hará, me tendrá como su prisionera el resto de la semana. —Susurró juguetona rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

Escucharon cómo alguien se acercaba a la puerta, lo que Itachi aprovechó para ocultarse más en la penumbra del lugar. Con un dedo sobre los hinchados labios de Hinata pidió que hiciera silencio para que no los descubrieran, resultaba excitante esa sensación de peligro de ser atrapados haciendo algo comprometedor.

Itachi aprovechó y la besó con un ansia voraz que la hizo olvidar el lugar donde estaban, se abrazó con fuerza a él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Allí ocultos de la gente, las manos de Itachi vagaban ansiosas sobre la figura cubierta por las finas telas de gasa.

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata que a medida que avanzaba el beso, exigía más y más.

—Te deseo. —murmuró junto a los labios de su esposo, su amante, el hombre que significaba todo para ella—. Te amo, Itachi.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo y te deseo, mi Hinata, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos.

Volvió a besarlo con ternura y pasión, esas palabras significaban tanto para ella. Salieron de su escondite y fueron en dirección al ascensor, rumbo a la suite matrimonial en la que pasarían su noche de bodas, anhelaba como nunca estar nuevamente entre sus brazos después de más de un mes.

Las traviesas manos de Itachi se colaron bajo el escote del vestido, rozando los enhiestos pezones, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se endurecían más a la expectativa de su ansiada noche.

Al llegar a su piso, Itachi la tomó en brazos y la condujo hasta la que sería su alcoba matrimonial, ella sonrió enredada al fuerte cuello del moreno y plantando un ardiente beso en su boca.

Al entrar a la habitación todo era completamente hermoso, un camino de rosas rojas conducía hasta el lecho, donde en el centro descansaba sobre las blancas sábanas un inmenso corazón y las palabras "Te Amo" en lirios blancos, sus favoritos.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó el Uchiha contemplando la expresión de asombro de su esposa.

—Es precioso. —Apremió repartiendo múltiples besos alrededor del rostro—. Y veo que recordaste que me encantan los lirios blancos. —Acotó al ver otros ramos de lirios y rosas que adornaban cada lado de la cama.

—Nunca olvidaría nada que tenga que ver con la mujer que amo.

La recostó en el diván junto a la mesa donde los esperaba una botella de champán rosa, sirvió las dos copas y se agachó a su lado para hacer su brindis como marido y mujer, lejos de los curiosos.

—Por nosotros… —Dijo Itachi brindando hacia Hinata.

—Por nuestro amor, que todo lo puede. —Contestó ella chocando sus copas y bebiendo un sorbo del espumante.

—Porque esta vez sí sea para siempre. —Agregó él con diversión, al recordar que era la segunda vez que tendrían una noche de bodas.

—Lo será, ya no hay nada ni nadie que lo impida. —Itachi la tomó en brazos con rumbo a la cama y depositando en sus labios un ardiente beso cargado de promesas por las que daría la vida para cumplir.

* * *

Un año después

Después de su unión cualquier diferencia que existiera entre las familias Hyūga y Uchiha se dio por finalizada, Hinata finalmente tomó las riendas de su empresa y desde su llegada se suscitaron una serie de cambios que al principio el vigente consejo para ese entonces quiso evitar.

Por suerte contaba con el total apoyo de Hiashi, contrario a lo que pensaron, cada una de las cosas que su sucesora haría desde el momento de la toma de posesión fue estudiada, analizada y consultada junto a su padre.

Uno de los cambios principales fue la disolución absoluta del consejo del clan, los miembros solo tendrían voz y voto en los asuntos que comprometieran a la empresa, o bueno, solo los que poseían acciones dentro de Hyūga Group & Co. Muchos de ellos ya no tendrían que inmiscuir sus narices en su gestión, pues antes lo hacían como algo honorífico, de ahora en adelante sus respectivos sucesores, gente joven llena de ideas frescas eran quienes ostentaban dicha responsabilidad.

Fue un golpe bajo a toda regla, no había duda, en parte se regocijaba de solo imaginar las maldiciones que esos ancianos le echarían a ella y su directiva, quienes por decisión unánime aceptaron la abolición de normas y reglas absurdas por las que se regían en pleno siglo XXI.

La primera fue la del consejo, la segunda pero no menos importante era la regla de sucesión, ya no era el primogénito o primer hijo varón del jefe del clan el destinado a heredar el emporio en su totalidad.

De ahora en adelante quien se ganara el puesto a pulso con dedicación trabajo y disciplina, perteneciera éste al linaje principal u otras ramas, era capaz de aplicar al puesto de Director General del grupo empresarial. De ahora en adelante esa sería una elección democrática en la que todos los miembros del clan tendrán la potestad de elegir al líder que los guiará.

Fue un paso importante darle ese poder de decisión a aquellos que por no poseer un porcentaje de acciones en la empresa —que en su mayoría están en manos de la familia principal— no tenían el derecho a opinar en el trabajo al que prácticamente dedican su vida por completo.

Otra de las grandes cosas fue la fusión de _Uchiha's Real Estate, Inc_. con el grupo Hyūga, pero claro, dejando a esta una independencia para la toma de decisiones y que continuaran con su misma política interna, demasiado era para el orgullo de los Uchiha ser parte de la trasnacional de los que una vez llegaron a ser sus enemigos.

Al principio Itachi no quería que ella inyectara capitales en su empresa para que ésta se recuperara del duro golpe que fue el desfalco en la liquidez de sus activos. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, no querían que cuestiones de trabajo estropeara su recién estrenado matrimonio.

Al momento de plantear la situación al resto de Uchiha's tuvieron muchos detractores, no era para menos, aquello lo veían prácticamente como una traición de Itachi, luego al estudiar los pos y contras, darse cuenta que de no hacerlo corrían el riesgo de la bancarrota total y que de una forma u otra ellos formarían parte del comité de accionistas del grupo, aceptaron gustosos la adhesión.

Era el primer lunes del mes y ese día tuvo lugar una importante reunión donde hizo un recuento de su gestión en su primer año al mando de Hyūga Group & Co. De una forma u otra se sintió nerviosa, era la primera vez en la historia de la corporación que un presidente, o en este caso presidenta, se dirigía a toda la empresa y no solo a unos cuantos directivos pasados de años.

Al salir de su oficina fue directo hacia el auditorio donde esperaban por ella. También era un día importante sería la primera líder del clan Hyūga que se sometería a votación general, su año como la privilegiada heredera terminaba después de cruzar la puerta que la separaba de los presentes en esa sala, ya era decisión de su gente si estaban de acuerdo con que continuara en el cargo, o si debía dar oportunidad a otro que estaba igual o más cualificado que ella para tomar las riendas de la empresa.

Lo bueno de aquello, era que independientemente del resultado, continuaría siendo la cabeza de familia, el único cambio era que de prescindir del cargo en el corporativo pasará a formar parte de la junta de accionistas. Nada mal si lo veía desde el punto de vista de una mujer de familia, tendría más tiempo para dedicar a sus hijos y esposo.

Itachi como representante del sector inmobiliario la esperaba con un asiento reservado especialmente para ella. Tomó asiento con entereza, ya eran casi las seis y pronto el resultado de la votación sería de dominio público.

—Tranquila. —Dijo Itachi entrelazando sus manos en un gesto de apoyo incondicional.

—Gracias por estar aquí aunque tu presencia no fuera necesaria. Es un hermoso gesto de tu parte. —Itachi solo apretó un poco la unión de sus manos, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Al estrado subió Neji, quien fue elegido por el nuevo consejo como el portavoz para dar los resultados obtenidos en los comicios realizados ese día, era ahora o nunca.

Sorprendentemente y por decisión unánime, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que continuara presidiendo el corporativo, al parecer los nuevos cambios fueron aceptados de buena manera por todos, cosa que le brindó a Hinata un apoyo incondicional por parte de todos los miembros del corporativo. Era definitivo, _Hyūga Group & Co._, por fin se integraba a los tiempos que corrían, lo mejor estaba por venir.

* * *

«Un año…»

Pasó un año encerrada en ese cuchitril de cuatro metros cuadrados, sin poder caminar, sin derecho a visitas, sin nada más que hacer que contar las horas y los días hasta que por fin dictaminaran su sentencia de muerte.

El Estado apeló su sentencia por motivos de su discapacidad, no creyeron que en su estado de desvalida fuera conveniente cumplir con lo decidido en su juicio. Por eso hizo cuanto pudo para que su abogado consiguiera la anulación del nuevo veredicto.

Pretendía que pagara cadena perpetua, y como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, no iba a morir de vieja dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. La muerte era su boleto a la libertad, ahora más que nunca que estaba acabada, derrotada…

« ¿Por qué?» Se preguntó una y otra vez. « ¿Cuándo todo se me salió de las manos?» « ¿Por qué no lo pude ver venir?»… entonces tan segura se sintió.

Ahora estaba allí, sola, sin siquiera poder tener cerca lo único que realmente le pertenecía, su hija. ¿Qué sería de la vida de su Sarada? ¿Llegaría a perdonarla algún día?

Lo último que supo de ella fue lo que dijo su madre el día que la extraditaron de nuevo a su país. Le hizo mucho daño, su niña sufría por su culpa y era lo único que realmente le dolía.

Si de algo se arrepentía, era de no haber sabido hacer las cosas del modo que no afectaran a su pequeña.

Su niña terminó yendo a un centro de rehabilitación, sufrió un colapso emocional al momento de saber que las autoridades la trasladaban hacia su destino final.

Esperaba, más bien anhelaba algún día obtener su perdón, que la entendiera así fuera después de su muerte.

Tenía planeado dejarle una carta, por suerte la celadora le proporcionaba papel y lápiz, en ellas relataba su historia, su vida y el motivo que la llevó a matar y hacer tanto daño a los que una vez confiaron en ella.

Sarada no se iba a sentir orgullosa de lo que expresaban aquellas líneas, al contrario, lo más probable era que sintiera odio y repugnancia hacia su persona, pero que tirara la primera piedra aquel que estaba libre de pecados.

Los suyos fueron amar de manera enfermiza a dos hombres. Uno el amor de su vida, el que le brindó una familia cuando la suya la abandonó a su suerte. El otro su demonio personal, el que la invitó a un mundo del que ya no pudo encontrar el camino de retorno.

La ambición, la lujuria, el poder… todo la llevó hasta ese punto.

Al final lo perdió todo, nada de lo que hizo sirvió para lograr algo, solo adelantó su fecha de muerte, una que aún no ha sido fijada por la fiscalía, para su desgracia.

Esperaba terminar sus memorias antes de ese día. Y si alguna deidad era benevolente con ella, Sarada tendría la madurez de ponerse en sus zapatos y perdonarla. Solo faltaba eso para desligarse de una vez por todas del mundo terrenal, ya nada la ataba a éste…

Continuó escribiendo sobre sí misma, cada trazo era un recordatorio a su conciencia, por más que dijera que no se arrepentía, las palabras que grababa con tinta indeleble la llevaban de nuevo a los momentos donde tomó las malas decisiones que la condenaron a un presente gris de hormigón y barrotes de acero, un presente que ella misma se escribió

* * *

Cinco años después

Tsunade e Ino fueron a parar a la cárcel por ser cómplices de la asesina Sakura Haruno. Ambas rubias cumplían condena en una cárcel estatal de Japón. A la mayor le cayeron veinte años, a Ino en cambio solo cinco.

Sus delitos fueron considerados en menor gravedad que los de Tsunade, ella solo proporcionó el escenario idóneo para el secuestro de Keiko Uchiha y proporcionar los medios para que Sakura se desplazara libremente a su escondite, al no tener conocimiento de los lugares en los que ésta tenía encerrada a la joven y a su madre, salió absuelta del cargo de secuestro, pero aun así no pudo evitar el de complicidad, mismo que la Haruno confirmó durante su propio juicio.

Ese día era el último de Ino dentro de aquella prisión. De nuevo la libertad volvía a ella y estaba ansiosa por empezar de nuevo. Todo el tiempo que estuvo allí no hubo un momento donde no tuvo el apoyo incondicional de Sai.

Este proceso le sirvió para aprender a valorar la nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida y ahora ya no la desaprovecharía.

—Ya es hora… —Murmuró su compañera de celda, recostada sobre la cama que hasta ese día ocupaba la Yamanaka.

La aludida le dio una mirada triste, era el momento de la despedida, a su amiga y mentora todavía le faltaban quince años.

—Pronto llegará tu momento. Sé por qué lo hiciste, y no te juzgo. Viste en Sakura algo que lamentablemente nunca dejó salir. También lo llegué a ver antes de saber su oscura naturaleza. No te culpes, ella misma trazó su destino, aunque siempre quisiste apartarla de ese camino, terminó arrastrándonos sin siquiera notarlo.

—Parte de la culpa es mía, yo ayudé a crearla y merezco pagar por ello… la muerte me debe sorprender dentro de esta celda, tú en cambio tienes una vida por delante, a mí no me queda nada. —Tomó sus manos y le brindó un suave apretón—. Si hubo alguien inocente en toda esta locura, precisamente fuiste tú, la vida de tu hijo estaba en peligro, y tu amor de madre es lo que te absuelve de todo. Pagaste por tu error y yo pago por el mío. Nadie se va de este mundo sin pagar sus culpas… esta es mi cruz, Ino.

La Yamanaka se abrazó a Tsunade y rompió a llorar. No era justo todo aquello, ¿Cuándo se dejaron arrastrar por toda esa locura? Su amiga debía estar pasándolo peor, nada que no mereciera luego de tanta maldad.

Una oficial se acercó y la llamó, el momento de reencontrarse con su familia sin un cristal de por medio estaba más próximo. Se despidió de Tsunade y salió con rumbo a la salida.

Llegó a una habitación donde la despojaron por completo del uniforme gris que la identificaba como una de las reclusas de ese recinto. Posteriormente le regresaron las mismas prendas que llevó consigo el día que entró en aquel lugar.

Por fin había acabado.

Le devolvieron todas sus pertenencias y la condujeron ahora sí hasta la puerta principal de la prisión.

La luz del sol la cegó por unos instantes. Dos siluetas masculinas se divisaron a través del portal, eran Sai e Inojin. Sonrió al ver a su hijo, esos años lo convirtieron en un guapo adolescente de dieciséis años.

Corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, cinco años sin sentirlos así tan cerca… tiempo que no podría recuperar nunca más.

Luego de ese emotivo reencuentro supo que nunca más desperdiciaría un segundo más de su vida. Ahora se dedicaría de lleno a restaurar su familia, su relación, dejar todo atrás y mirar hacia el futuro.

Nunca creyó ver en Sai al hombre maravilloso que la acompañó en los momentos más difíciles. Se equivocó al querer alejarlo, mas eso era cosa del pasado. Ahora más que nunca quería recuperar su vida y seguir adelante.

Ino Yamanaka aprendió la lección más importante de su vida, no siempre dejarse llevar por los eufemismos, a veces no permitía ver más allá de las apariencias. Ahora más que nunca quería retomar el control de su destino, esta nueva oportunidad era para aprovecharla junto a los dos hombres más importantes para ella.

* * *

Sarada y Keiko Uchiha celebraban juntas ese día sus veinte años de edad. La recién estrenada mayoría de edad… comenzaban a formar parte del mundo en que se mueven los adultos.

Hinata no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Era increíble lo rápido que crecieron sus pequeñas, ya eran todas unas mujeres. Por suerte aún le quedaban Ryu y Kenji quienes sin duda aún les faltaba mucho por crecer.

Keiko, una hermosa muchacha vivaracha de tez muy blanca que contrastaba con el cabello negro, abundante y rebelde como el de su padre. Sarada por su parte, con aquel semblante sereno, sonrisa torcida y cabello lacio que apenas dejaba ver parte de su rostro.

Ambas eran preciosas y especiales, cada una a su manera.

Pronto cada una alzaría el vuelo y tomarían sus respectivos caminos. Su hija mayor tenía un talento innato para la electrónica y se quería dedicar a esa área. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la muchacha y ahora asistía a la Universidad de Tokio, siendo una de las mejores de su clase.

Sarada a raíz de sus problemas emocionales, luego del juicio y posterior extradición de Sakura no pudo acabar la escuela al mismo tiempo que Keiko.

Pero aquello ya era cosa del pasado, luego de su rehabilitación retomó sus estudios y se convirtió en la mejor de su generación, tenía una inteligencia innata que la ayudó a conseguir un cupo en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de California.

Esa reunión tenía dos motivos, la celebración de sus cumpleaños y la despedida de Sarada.

El corazón de Hinata se hallaba en un puño, durante ese tiempo aprendió a quererla como a sus propios hijos, mas como su padre le dijo justo después de recibir la noticia, los hijos son como las aves, llega un momento en el que cada uno debe abrir sus alas y comenzar a trazar su destino.

La muchacha de anteojos se acercó con esa tímida sonrisa hacia su madrastra.

—Noto que estás algo triste. No es como si me vaya para siempre. Prometo que regresaré… —Ambas se vieron un instante a los ojos, sí Sarada decía la verdad, pensó Hinata.

—Tengo miedo… vas a estar tan cerca de… tengo miedo que vuelvas a recaer por su culpa.

—Lo sé… pero debes confiar en mí. Iré con el tío Sasuke, él va a velar por mí, Keiko confía ciegamente en su padre para garantizar mi bienestar.

—Confío en ti y en Sasuke, en quien no lo hago es en Sakura. ¿Qué pasaría si intenta comunicarse contigo?

—No lo hará, tiene prohibido el contacto con el mundo exterior.

—Sabes que eso no es un impedimento. ¿Y si trata de ponerte en nuestra contra?

—Hinata, sé que te preocupas porque me quieres, pero entiende que ya no soy una niña. Nada de lo que tenga que decir puede hacer que los odie. Incluso sé sobre mi verdadero origen, y aunque me sentí una intrusa en sus vidas, ustedes me dieron todo el amor para que eso cambiara.

—Has crecido tanto… ahora eres tan madura. ¿Dónde quedó la chiquilla de Itachi?

—Aún sigue aquí. No sabes lo mucho que voy a echarlos de menos.

—Ven aquí. —Dijo la Hyūga y la estrechó en un tierno abrazo.

— ¿Qué hacen las mujeres de mi vida? —Preguntó un Itachi sonriente. Su cabello negro comenzaba a vetearse de matices grises.

—Hablábamos de lo mucho que vamos a extrañar a Sarada y viceversa. ¿Llevaste a dormir a los niños? —El Uchiha hizo una mueca al saber la reprimenda que le iba a dar su mujer por no acostar a Ryu y su primo—. Por tu cara veo que se te ha olvidado. Itachi, por Dios, no son horas para que anden merodeando por aquí. Mañana es día de escuela.

Se levantó con gesto enfadado y fue a hacer la labor que tocaba a su esposo. Siempre tenían diferencias por cosas relacionadas con el horario de su hijo, no todo podía ser perfecto en el paraíso, Sarada sonrió ante las nimiedades por las que se enfadaban, lo bueno era que pronto lo arreglarían, ellos eran así.

—Sarada… —Dijo el moreno a la veinteañera con gesto serio. Ésta se puso alerta por el tono empleado por su padre.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó dubitativa.

—Recuérdame por qué me casé con Hinata, a veces me sacan de quicio sus manías. —La muchacha sonrió.

—Porque se aman… —Respondió sin más, se levantó de su asiento y se alejó, dejando a su padre pensar en su respuesta.

Itachi sonrió.

—Porque la amo… buena respuesta Sarada… nunca mejor dicho.

Se dio un respiro y la fue a buscar, necesitaba recordarle que a pesar de ser un padre descuidado, nada era mejor que serlo con ella a su lado.

La halló saliendo de la habitación de Ryu, la notaba cansada, aunque para él era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, no podía negar que el trabajo en la empresa, los preparativos de la fiesta y cuidar de los niños la tenían agotada.

Merecía sacar tiempo para ella, sus últimas vacaciones fueron después de su boda, o sea, su luna de miel.

«Mierda». Masculló por lo bajo.

La rodeó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, estaba exhausta y no tenía consideración con ella. Se sintió el peor marido del siglo.

—No vuelvas a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí. Kenji y Ryu-kun son unos pequeños diablillos que juntos son capaces de encender el mundo. Itachi asintió, sabía la calaña de esos pilluelos, le recordaban a Sasuke y él.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar… pero tienes que entender, a mí también la empresa me tiene con la cabeza en otro lado. Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. —Dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, tenía un plan entre manos.

— ¿Y dejar los niños con tu madre o mi padre? ¡Ni hablar! Será para que al día siguiente estemos de regreso y con una orden de alejamiento por considerarlos nocivos para la estabilidad emocional de las personas que vivan en derredor.

—No suena tan mal… —Hinata le dio un golpecito en el hombro, últimamente andaba muy chistosito—. Bien, te diré lo que tengo pensado. Tú, yo y una segunda luna de miel, libre de hijos y sobrinos desesperantes… —la morena lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados—. Mamá dijo que podía cuidar de Ryu, y Hiashi estará encantado de cuidar de Kenji. No estarán juntos y no habrá problemas con órdenes de alejamiento y esas cosas locas que imaginas.

Hinata sonrió.

—Por cierto, ves muchas películas, cariño. Deberías… —Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque los labios de su esposa se apoderaban de los suyos con determinación.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, respondiendo con la misma hambre el beso que su mujer inició. Cada vez que la besaba era más intensa que la anterior. Sonrieron pausando la cálida unión.

—Está bien, acepto tomarme esas vacaciones, pero seré yo quien elija el lugar. —Apenas rozó sus labios—. Sé que te va a gustar.

Se separó de Itachi al notar el bulto que rozaba con fuerza sobre su vientre, con una sonrisita socarrona se giró y caminó de regreso al salón donde se celebraba la pequeña reunión en honor a sus hijas.

Él la miró con incredulidad al dejarlo en medio de algo… ya lo tenía por costumbre. Sonrió ante la maldad de su esposa.

Hinata bajó las escaleras sonriente por la cara que le dejo a Itachi con su repentina partida. Ya tendrían tiempo de continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente, antes la Hyūga quería disfrutar un poco más de su familia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien meus amores, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que estuvo algo flojo. No sé, al principio empecé inspirada y terminé haciendo el chafa xD. Bueno, debo trabajar en mejorar mis finales.

Me siento triste, ya se acabó todo… o bueno casi todo, se viene The Origin of Evil, ya se imaginarán de qué se trata, son las memorias de Sakura posterior a su muerte. En esta secuela veremos a Sarada, ya más adulta, instalada en su nueva vida y desentrañando los secretos que su madre nunca antes reveló sobre su vertiginosa y oscura vida.

Fue maravilloso escribir esta historia. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, no sería nada sin ustedes, el recorrido fue largo, con altos y bajos, pero al final creo que valió la pena.

También quiero hacer una mención especial a **Valerie Hyuga Senju** , Gracias _amore mio_ , por nominar este fanfic en los Premios Naruto Fanfic en las categorías Villano del Año e Historia del año… es un honor… la forma en que describiste **Between LOVE & REVENGE** me llegó, es bueno saber que logré entrar en el corazón de alguien. Independientemente del resultado, esto ya es un logro. Un beso enorme, guapa.

Y ya para finalizar, estoy empezando a subir las "correcciones" ( _Que necesitan correcciones, lo sé no sirvo para nada_ ). Le agregué unas cositas más, pequeñeces ( _¡MENTIRA! CASI LA REESCRIBÍ DE NUEVO_ ).

Jejeje, bueno, creo que hasta aquí he llegado hoy, pásense por mis otras historias, claro, si les apetece.

* * *

Los quiero mucho, y les deseo lo mejor.

Amor y Luz para sus vidas.

Sayonara!

 _LIS_


End file.
